MedaRider Kabuto
by WolfFlameX
Summary: In the 22nd century kids play with small sentient robots called 'Medabots. a new evil rises from the shadows, but new heroes arrive to face this new evil and these heroes are called: The MedaRiders! OCxHarem.
1. Kabuto Arrives

**Kabuto Arrives**

In the dead of night. The sounds of a battle rang through out cold night air. On a bridge a single small red robot was in battle with over a dozen small black robots.

The red robot was the size of a young child. It had red armour covering their chest that was designed to slightly resemble muscles, and the was also curved red armour covering the bot's shoulder, with silver trimming the bottom of the shoulder armour and back of the robot. both of the robot's forearms were covered in armour, with the top being red and silver on the underside. Both had gun barrels coming out from the front, with two on the left and only one on the right with a large bolt replacing the second barrel. The robot had red skirt armour. It's legs were covered in armour, with the knees and feet covered in silver armour with the lower legs having been covered with red armour, the bot's thigh, upper arms, hands and neck were all a dark grey. But the most interesting part would be the bot's head, it appeared to be wearing a helmet. The helmet was mostly red and had a large red horn like a rhinoceros beetle, with a smaller silver horn behind the first. With a silver mouthpiece and it had two large light blue eye. also around the small bot's wrist was a silver belt holding what appeared to be a red metallic rhinoceros beetle with its both flipped backwards.

The red bot's opponents were all identical, all black in armour and the helmets appeared to resembles an ant's head. All armed with gun attached to their right arms. Behind the black robots stood a group of men in dark suits.

The red robot had been forced to the edge of the bridge with the black bots surrounding them.

Unknown to the other, atop one of the lampposts stood a single figure. The mysterious figure appeared to be an thin young man with short black hair. they wore dark clothes , covered by a dark cape that was red underneath. A large top hat with a red ribbon around it. The figure's face was concealed by a white mask that had two large black eyes and a large red smile.

"I have to find a way of attaining that Medabot's rare medal, but how with all of those Medabots surrounding him?" murmured the figure as he stroked his chin.

Back with the red medabot, the apparent leader of the men stepped forwards. "You can make this much easier on yourself if you just give up, you have nowhere to go and no way of escape." Offer the leader, sporting a grin that was packed with smugness.

But all the red Medabot did was simply raised his right arm and pointed to the sky. "Doctor. said this: No matter what, their is always another way" recalled the red Medabot and with that he silently lowered his hand, and then before anyone could react, the beetle themed Medabot, jumped of the bridge.

"WHAT!!!!!!!"

Shouted all the humans on the bride as the red bot hit the river below and disappeared beneath it. "Go, find him, now!" Ordered the suited leader as his men and Medabot stars to run to try and find the red beetle themed Medabot and the mysterious figure had disappeared.

Meanwhile in the river the red Medabot was starting to malfunctioning due to the damage he obtained in the battle and because of the water. He started to reach for the beetle's horn on his belt and as he flipped it back the Medabot choked out two words.

"C-cast on"

 **"C** **AST ON"**

The next day at a middle school children are all running around.

"They're going to Robattle, submission match."

"Screws Vs Student Council."

One girl about ten year olds, with short brown hair and big brown eyes. She wears pink overalls over a light blue tee shirt, blue sneakers. She also has a brown backpack on as carrying a camera. As she rushed down the hall.

"Ikki? Ikki?" the girl called out into a classroom. "Sorry Erika, Ikki's not here." Replied a girl inside the class. "Oh man, where'd he go?" wondered Erika.

Meanwhile outside a large number of students were gathered in a large circle around two groups.

The first group consisted of three kids and a single Medabot.

The first member is a young girl with long brown hair in the back and two large bangs. She also has dark green eyes and thin eyebrows. She is wearing a blue jacket over a black tee shirt, with the sleeve rolled up past her elbows. She also wearing dark blue shoes and orange tinted glasses around her neck. She also has a pink Medawatch. And she currently has a sumg grin on her arms crossed.

The second one is a boy with spiky black hair and dark eyes. He is wearing a dark blue tee shirt with white line on the sides of the sleeves. Brown trousers and dark green sneakers. With a dark green Medawatch on his left wrist. His currently has his hand on his hips.

The final person was a short and slightly pudge. He is wearing an open yellow jacket over a dark blue tee shirt with green shorts and blue sneakers. He had a red and white baseball cap on his head and a orange Medawatch on his left wrist.

The Medabot they had looked allot like a cat girl. She has large pointy red shoulder armour and smooth red chest armour will two black slits in the chest armour. Her upper arms are thin and black like cables. Her forearms are thicker and a dull grey with red plate on top with three lines on top of each. Her fingers look like plug pines. She has a red armoured skirt with two large plug pines coming from the two side pieces of her skirt. Her legs are rather thick and a dull grey. Her feet at red and each have two plug pines pointing upwards. She has a long black cable like tail with a red plug attached to the end. Her head has a red helmet with two large cat ears. With the inner ears being grey and having two lines in each and a yellow forehead and a black line through the middle, with a screw like decoration at the top of the line. Her face is smooth and she has two large light purple eyes.

"So it's settled, if I win me and my gang get to use the student council room for whatever we want." Said the sole female member of the group.

 **PEPPERCAT.** **CAT-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: Samantha.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Electric Shock**.

The other group all look similar all wearing neat clothes, consisting of a white collared shirt, black trousers, dress shoes and thick glasses. The leader is also wearing a dark green Medawatch.

Their Medabot's legs looks like a wheeled tripod. The chest is black with two golden buttons. The shoulder armour looks like two blue text books. He has cable like arms and two golden pointed bell like hands. The Medabot's heads resembles a person with big thick glasses and wearing a metallic graduation car.

"Fine, but if I win you've got to obey the school rules and stop harassing the student council." Verified the council's Medafighter.

 **DR BOKCHOY.** **BOOK-TYPE .** **MEDAFIGHTER: Student Council President.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Textbook Punch**.

"Ooo! Mr president" mocked the spiky haired boy, as the shorter screw laughed.

"Watch it, Spyke." Warned the student council president.

"You watch it, our boss, she's going to show you who's boss, even the president has a boss and that's our boss." Bragged Spyke. Although all the bragging was getting on Samantha's nerves.

"Excuse me, pardon me, school journalist is coming through.' Apologized Erika, as she pushed her way through the crowd. Once she got to the front she used her camera to start taking pictures.

"Erika, you're late.". "Huh?" ask Erika. She turns to the source of the voice and she sees a young, 10 year old boy, sitting not to far away. he has a slight tan skin. He has dark hair with bangs, spiked up in the front, with a small ponytail that point upwards. He also has dark blue eyes . He is wearing a shirt sleeved red jacket with two yellow button on the collar. He also wears blue shorts with red and white sneakers.

"Ikki? When did you get here?" Asked Erika.

'Early as always.' Thought Ikki.

Standing between the two groups, was a older man he has a deep tan, his hair is grey and combed neatly and he has a neat moustache. He had dark eyes. He wore a simple white short sleeve shirt, black trousers and a brown belt. He has formal shoes and a large red bowtie. "Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, and welcome to Robattle. Today's Robattle has been declared a submission match, on behalf of the world Medabot federation, I will act as referee. Me, Mr. Referee.' Mr. Referee then raised his hand up high. "The rules are simple. The first Medabot to stop the other from functioning, wins." Samantha and the screws all looked ready for the Robattle. Except Spyke who know had a swollen cheek. "The loser must then submit one Medapart to the winner, for keeps.". The President was determined to win. "Submission Robattle. Medafighters ready?"

"MEDABOTS! ROBATTLE!"

Dr. Bokchoy and PepperCat rushes forward. Then the two Medabots hit one another. The force cause PepperCat to be sent flying. PepperCat rolled and quickly recovered. She quickly jumped and landed on her feet.

"Wow! PepperCat's really moving fast!" said Erik, in awe of the cat-like Medabot's speed.

"That's weird." Said Ikki.

"What's weird?" asked Erika, wondering what her friends statement mean.

"Warning: Damage to left arm" reported the robotic voice from Samantha's Medawatch. It showed a diagram of PepperCat with bars showing the health of each part. And the bar showing PepperCat's left arm's heal went to zero, and her left arm lost it colour and went limp.

"Dr. Bokchoy was built to help with home homework, sure he's got fast legs, but he's still a wimp. How did he manage to take down PepperCat's arm." Explained Ikki.

Meanwhile Samantha didn't look mad. In fact she was chuckling.

"Prepare to be annihilated, Dr. Bokchoy!" ordered the president with a cocky grin on his face.

"Jump PepperCat." Instructed Samantha.

PepperCat jumped up just in time to dodge Dr. Bokchoy's attack. She did a spin in mid air and then landed in a crouching position, while Dr. Bokchoy turned to face his opponent. PepperCat started to jump away and Dr. Bokchoy have chase. PepperCat jumped off the school's wall and land behind Dr. Bokchoy. The student council's Medabot turned to keep track of his feline opponent. Then PepperCat then started to run at an amazing pace.

"This can't be! PepperCat doesn't have that kind of speed." Stated the Student Council President in shock at the CAT-TYPE Medabot's speed.

Samantha simply grinned as she raised her Medawatch. "lightning Jump!".

PepperCat appeared behind Dr. Bokchoy, with electricity crackling on her right hand as she strikes her opponent.

"NOOO!!!" screamed the president in dismay at his utter defeat.

Samantha just grinned as PepperCat landed as a panel on Dr. Bokchoy's back opens and a small hexagonal medal popped out.

Mr. Referee through his arm out and declared "Dr. Bokchoy submits, the winner is Samantha."

Cheers rang through out the crowd.

"Fine, take our Student Council room, but the same rules apply there as throughout the school and you must obey them!." Lectured the Student Council President as he grabbed his Medabot, then scurried away.

Samantha stood proudly. With Spyke doing a victory dance and the shorter one was holding up one of Dr. Bokchoy arms.

"Yeah!!!"

"Boss got the room!" yelled Spyke, his voice filled with joy.

"And his stupid Medabot's arm to." Replied the other screw gang member.

"Boss rules!" Complicated Spyke. But this apparently annoyed her.

"Will you stop calling me, boss?" Questioned Samantha.

Awhile later the crowd had dissipated and Ikki and Erika were sitting together.

"Gotta hand it to Samantha, that was an awesome Robattle." Admitted Erika.

"Yeah, Right." Replied Ikki his voice almost dripping with sarcasm.

"Huh?" Erika asked.

"The only reason, PepperCat was so fast was fast was because the removed most of her body armour, one hit in the right spot and she would've been toast." Explained Ikki.

"Really?" wounded Erika.

"Of course, I mean, Samantha did an okay job modifying PepperCat. But the balance was way off. I mean, I could have taken down that Medabot down in one shot" replied Ikki, his voice filled with confidence.

"Is that so?" Ikki expression quickly turned into a look of horror, when he heard Samantha's voice. "Well, since you're such a master Medafighter. Why don't you step up, come on Ikki, let's Robattle right here, right now.

"Oh wait, poor Ikki doesn't even have a Medabot, not one." Taunted Spyke, with his friend who was still holding Samantha's won Medapart.

"Oh I forgot, that's why Ikki can't lose. Because he doesn't have a Medabot, Hey Ikki the Circus called, they want their freak back." As Samantha kept insulting Ikki, the angrier it made him.

"Don't laugh, someday I'm gonna have a Medabot too!" Stated Ikki.

"Oh yeah? Like When?" Asked Samantha, not believing a word.

"Well, Well, like I said someday." Shouted Ikki.

"Someday, huh? Spyke, mark that down in my calendar, will have?" joked Samantha.

"Someday? When that boss?" asked Spyke.

"The day after never!" answered Samantha. Then she and her hand started to walk away, and laugh.

After school. Ikki and Erika were walking down the street. Erika had her hands behind her head. With Ikki trudging behind her.

"I don't get why you don't do what I did, ask your parents to buy you a Medabot?" Wondered Erika.

"They say I have to save up my allowance." Replied Ikki , his voice coated in disappointment. "By the time I save up, I'll be so old, I'll be a teenager.

Ikki stopped in front of a display window showing over what appears to be a robot skeleton. Beside it are multiple packs of armour.

"Hey wait a minute Erika, I want to look at these Medabots." Requested Ikki. Then he stared at the parts.

A young man with short black hair and brown eyes. He has on a short sleeve yellow shirt with red trims, blue jean, and white shoes with a light blue apron over it.

"So, Ikki have you decided?" asked the young man.

"You know each other?" questioned Erika.

"I do a Lot of Windows shopping." Admitted Ikki, a little ashamed of that fact.

"Hey, check it out. We just got a new shipment, the CAR-TYPE. You want speed? Firepower? This baby's got both. Or the BMT-TYPE, even more firepower and if you really want to fly? There's the PLN-TYPE. The kind of pricey, but man are they worth it! Just let me know if you want one and I'll bag it up." Said the young man.

"Sigh, wanting one isn't the problem." Responded Ikki. His gaze lowering.

"Ok, how much money you got?" Asked the young man.

"We'll about..." Ikki began as he leaned in and whispered to the older male.

"I'm not sure if I have anything in that price range." Replied the young adults. Causing Ikki to sigh in defeat. "sorry kid.".

Later Ikki and Erika were crossing the bridge.

"Man, I won't be getting a Medabot anytime soon." Said Ikki.

"Don't worry Ikki, I'm sure you'll get a Medabot soon or later." Replied Erika, in an attempt to cheer her long time friend up.

"Erika!" Claim a lightly robotic feminine voice.

A female Medabot with armour based of a sailor outfit she has dark blue armour on the sides of her shoulder armour, her collar area, skirt and trims on the bottom of her arms and legs along with her helmet that looks like hair. With cream coloured chest, inner half of the shoulders, arms, legs and face areas. With park pink feet and park pink metal boxes on her chest and back of her head and a dark pink forehead. She also has light pink eyes. For weapons she has a gun barrels coming from each arm.

"Hallo, Mr Ikki. Thank you for taking care of miss Erika." The Medabot said politely.

"Yeah right Brass, I'm the one who's taking care of him." Said Erika. Simply waving of the Medabot's statement.

"Check it out Erika, your Medabot is way nicer than you." Stated Ikki cast Erika a sideways glance.

"Hey, I want her...". "Miss Erika, you are late for your piano lesson." Brass politely reminded her partner. Erika was also prying Ikki's mouth open.

"Oh, you're right." Remembered Erika. Then she started to run a head. But stopped for a second. "Just keep saving your pennies, Ikki, someday you might actually take Brass and me in a real Robattle style." She encouraged and she ran a head.

"Yeah someday." Repeated Ikki. He then leaned against the bridge's railings. "Man, Medabots are so expensive. Where am I going to get that kind of cash?" he wondered out loud. Suddenly he noticed something in the river. Looking closer it was.. "A HAND!?!?". Ikki quickly ran down to the river. And grabbed hold of the and started to pull. "Don't would I'll save you." He pulls with all his strength and accidentally throw the person in the air. "Oh man, I'm so sorry.". then quickly rushed to check on the person. "Huh? wait, you're a... MEDABOT!?".

the person he tried to save was a Medabot. This Medabot had thick silver armour covering it's a arms. Bulky shoulder armour that was mostly silver will red on the bottom. On his left shoulder there was the word 'ZECT' over a red beetle. They have thick chest armour. That is silver and red. The helmet was mainly silver with a V shaped rest on top of their head and a silver mouth guard. It's legs being red and the feet and knee armour were silver. All in all, it resembled a beetle's pupa. On its waist was a silver belt with a red metallic rhinoceros beetle on it. And it wasn't moving.

Ikki then ran to the insect-like Medabot. "Hey! Are you alright. Wake up.". Then Ikki started to shake the Medabot, trying to get a response. The shaking caused a panel on it's back to pop open. "Huh?" wondered Ikki, noticing this, he took a look and notice that the didn't have a medal. "Hey, you don't have a medal." said Ikki. He the looked around and notice something else in the river. He gently placed the Medabot back on the grass and then went to take a look. When got to the river and saw that it was a medal with a picture of a beetle larvae on it. "Hey it's a medal.". he then looked at the incest-like theme Medabot and the to the medal "Is this your medal?". "I should give it back, huh?". He then noticed the position of the sun. "Oh man, I gotta get home.". Before he left Ikki decided to hide it. "Just stay here. I'll be back tomorrow." Said Ikki. Then he started to run home, with the Medabot's medal in his pocket.

Later, at Ikki's house. Ikki has placed the medal on the table and a little white dog with brown ears sniffing it. "Pleases, mom. Can I have a Medabot?" Pleaded Ikki. "Course you can." Replied his mother. "As soon as you save up your allowance" Reminded Ikki's mother. She has short brown hair and brown eyes. A light purple shirt and dark purple dress. With a white apron on. "It's not fair, I'm the only kid at school without a Medabot." Said Ikki. "Just keep saving, you'll get one some day." Said Ikki's mum. "Oh, Salty give me that." Ordered Ikki as he snatched up the medal from the table.

"In local news, Medarot bandits continue to pressure kids into submission Robattles, defeating them and taking their Medaparts." Reported the newswoman on the TV.

"See Ikki, if you had a Medabot, those Medabots disgusting animals would be after you." Said Ikki's mother and she continued to do her work.

"Yeah, and I'd have them running with their tails between their legs." Countered the young boy. With salty barking in agreement.

Later Spyke walks out of a shop with a Medabot by his side. The Medabot is blue and looks like a dog, his chest was blue and yellow with a long blue armoured skirt. Thin leg with blue knee pads and blue feet that has two silver claws poking out from each. His shoulder armour is blue and each has a large spike coming from each. His arms are covered in blue armour with barrels coming out from both arms. His head was covered in. Blue helmet with a yellow lightning bolts on the forehead. A grey mouthpiece and a small red metal spike like goatee. And a green visor. And he was currently holding a package over his head.

"This part is gonna rock!" stated Spyke with happy smile plastered on his face. As he and his Medabot walked down the street. "Just wait till I show it to boss.,"

Suddenly a guitar sound could be heard as the duo walked past an alleyway. A light came on showing a man with Shay hot pink dyed hair wearing lots of make up. "Hey kid, nice Medabot you got there."

Another electric cord is heard. Another light shows a Skinner man with blue hair that spikes up in the front and he has heavy make up. "How'd you like to Robattle with us?" offered the spiky hairs rocker.

The sound of a triangle. As a third light came on, showing a man with a shaggy blond Mohawk and green makeup around his eyes. "But! It's got to be a submission Robattles." Clarified the third man.

Spyke was shaking and looked horrified. As he saw all threads men, all decked out in ridiculous rocker outfits.

Next day at the school, in the student council/The Screws room.

"What? You were attacked by Medabot bandits?" Questioned Samantha.

"It was awful. These heavy metal guys, claimed a handicap match and then they attacked with three Medabots." Sobbed Spyke.

"Stop, whining will ya." Ordered Samantha. "We're gonna get those guys!"

Outside the room Erika was listening in and Ikki was close by. "Wow! What a story." Said the young journalist.

"Erika? What's going on?" ask the young boy.

"News gathering, getting the scoop. The kind of things a journalist like me lives for." replied his long time friend.

The door then opened, so Ikki and Erika hid, as the Screws ran out. "Right, let's move!" said Erika as she gave chase, following the Screws.

"We'll see you later." said Ikki.

"Not a chance! Ikki, you know to much." Stated Erika as she dragged Ikki with her.

Later at the same place Spyke saw the bandits last night. The Screws were looking around.

"So this is were those rockers got ya, huh Spyke?' Asked the leader of the small gang.

"Yep, this is the palace." Clarified the spiky haired boy. "They rocked me, then rolled me."

Need by, Erika, Ikki and Brass were all spying from behind a wall. "So that's where the bandits track." Summarised Erika.

"Can we go home now?" asked Ikki. "There's no point sitting around waiting for them to show up.".

"It's called a stakeout, you fool." Criticized Erika. "News gathering 101.".

"They are making their move." Reported Brass.

"Good!" replied Erika. "So are we."

Later the Screws had found the rocker, and Ikki, Erika and Brass were hiding behind a bush.

"So, those are the guys who got you?" asked Samantha.

"them? Not a chance, they where heavy metal monsters. Not some skids I could beat with my eyes closed." Objected Spyke.

"Guys check it out. There's that pathetic little Medafighter." Add a voice belonging to one of the rockers. The Screws faces gained a look of slight disgust. As the three rockers struck a cord on their instruments.

"Aaaaah. Boss it them, those are the guys, that took my brand new Medapart away." Shrieked Spyke in fright.

"You guys got a lot of nerve muscling my gang like that." Stated Samantha

"Big mouth, little girl." Tainted the blue haired rocker.

"You gonna talk all day, it you going to battle?" The blond Mohawk asked.

'I don't believe it, Sam's gonna challenge these guys?' Though Ikki, not believing it.

'I can see the headlines know. Samantha's stands up to Medabot bandits' Pictures Erika. Although it looked like Samantha was actually begging them, not challenging.

'Who are those pests?" Said the pink haired rocker apparently seeing Ikki and Erika.

"Don't worry boss, I'll get rid of them." States Samantha.

"You're with them now?" Ask Ikki, not believing that she would do something so easily.

"I join the winning team, so what?" justified Samantha.

Then the Mohawk rocker took Erika's camera and started to delete the photo. "Sorry kid, no flash photography. Clashes with our lightshow." Falsely apologised the rocker.

"Miss Erika!" shouted Brass as he ran to help her Medafighter. But was stop by two Medabots who got in her way.

Both looked mostly identical the have black and white armour with the armour on their arms with two claws , that looks like goat hooves. Bat like wings attached to their shoulders and their head looks like a ram's. Except one has a rocket launcher for it's right arm.

 **BLACKRAM.** **DEVIL-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: The Rockers.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Bombarder**.

A third Medabot was mainly bird based. It has large red, yellow and green shoulder armour. It has no hands but it's for arms were red cylinders will yellow trims on the end and gun barrels coming out the end. Smooth red and white chest armour. It has no legs. But it had a dress like armour with yellow on the bother and a red tail sticking out. Red armour skirt on the side and two yellow armour skirt piece with red gems in them. It's head is white and resembles a bird with a black beak. Wearing a helmet with a large red plume, green eyes and was flying.

 **PHOENIX.** **PHOENIX-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: The Rockers.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Fire Blast**.

The three rockers Medabots all loomed dangerously over Brass.

"Watch out, brass." Ward Erika. "Brass!" she tried to run to her partner. But was stopped by the other two rockers.

"Hey, little girl, nice Medabot you got there." Said one of the rockers.

"Shame if something were to happen to it." Replied the other one.

"Hey get you hands of her!" said Ikki. This got the bandits attention.

"Come on kid let's dance." Yelled the yellow haired rocker and he hit his triangle loudly and badly. The sound caused Ikki to fall back

"Ikki!!!" call Erika, she was worried about her friend.

"Don't waste your time boss, he's just some little dork. That doesn't even have a Medabot." Said Samantha. Trying to kiss up to her new 'bosses'.

"What? In this day and age?"

"Pathetic."

"Man I got no use for a kid... That doesn't even have a Medabot" The pink haired Medabot bandit then played his guitar so loud. It caused Ikki to be sent back flying. This caused the rockers and Samantha to laugh. And then Ikki to run away.

"Ikki!!" Called out Erika.

As Ikki ran he thought to him 'oh man, what am I gonna do? I got to find someone'. 'wait a second..." an image of the Medabot he found. "That Medabot! Of course!". He then started to run faster.

He soon passed the shop from earlier. With the young sweeping out front. He noticed Ikki pass by. "Hey, Ikki what's the rush?" He asked. But Ikki just kept running.

"No time to talk Henry, I've got to help Erika!" the boy called out.

"what does that mean?" Wondered Henry.

Ikki soon arrived and where he hid the Medabot. He did a quick search and found the bot. He gripped the medal tightly and said "Please, I need your help to save my friend. Please!". Suddenly the medal glowed brightly and a red and silver Medawatch appeared on his wrist. Ikki stared in shock at the watch and then shifted his gaze to the deactivated Medabot's body. He then gained a serious expression and gave a determined nod and placed the medal into the Medawatch and ran back to save Erika.

"Come on let's Robattle!" Shrieked the blue haired rocker, as he played his guitar so loud, Erika have to cover her ears. And stumbled back.

"Miss Erika?" Called out Brass. But her way was still blocked by the rockers Medabots.

"Don't worry, Brass, I'd never make you Robattle these freaks." Responded Erika as she stood up to the rockers.

"Come on, might just win." Offered the blue haired rocker.

"You'll never know if you don't try." Said the triangle player.

"After all, someone's got to lose." Finished the pink haired guitarist

Erika gasped and the rockers laughed and closed in on her.

"Hold it!" Ikki's voice called out. This caused everyone to gasped and turn towards the source to see Ikki standing a top the stairs. "Leave her alone, or else!".

"OR else want? You little twerp!" Roared Samantha.

"Transport Medabot!" Called out Ikki. And sent out a small red laser, when the laser hit the ground a small orb of red light levitated of the ground and started to expand and crackled with electricity.

"Medabot? I thought he didn't have a Medabot." Yelled out the rocker in shock.

"Guess again." Replied Ikki.

The light orb shown super bright. Blinding everyone for a second. And when the light died down, it revealed the armoured Medabot, standing in place of the orb. The light shines of its armour.

The rocker stared in awe at the Medabot.

"What is that Medabot? I've never seen anything like it." Gasped out the blue haired guitarist.

"Look like some kind of KBT-TYPE. But I've never one like this before." Replied the blonde triangle player.

"No matter, we still challenge you to a submission Robattles." Challenged the dark pink haired Medafighter.

"Sure let's do it!" Accepted Ikki.

"Then it is agreed!" A familiar voice rang out. Everyone looked up and saw that, Mr. Referee was standing atop a metal pill on the nearby bridge. "I officially declare this match a submission Robattles. As such I, Mr. Referee shall act as referee, so no one gets hurt." He then quickly climbed down. But the ladder broke and he fell, but he quickly recovered and got to his feet and ran to get in position. "Medafighters Ready?, Medabots Robattle!" Announced Mr. Referee. As he threw his arm down and started the Robattles.

"Go!!" Roared Ikki as he told the medal from his Medawatch and placed it in the Medabot's slot. Doing nothing. "What?" Asked Ikki.

"Do it, know!" Ordered the leader "Phoenix! Fire Blast!" And Phoenix sent out a huge torrent of flame from it's beak.

"No!!! Move!!!" Called out Ikki in terror. Just then the Medabot eyes shines a bright blue. Then it was engulfed in flames.

"Ha, ha, ha, no so tough after all." Laughed the Rockers leader.

"Huh?" The blue haired rocker started to squint. And he saw something in the flames. "No way!!".

"What?" Asked the leader of the bandits, then he followed his bandmate's line of sight and what he saw was shocking. "WHAT!?!?".

Standing in the flames was the silver Medabot, like it was nothing. Soon the flame displayed and the Medabot began to march forward.

"Don't worry, I'll uses the Bombarder, we won off the other kid." Sail the blonde member of the trio. And with that his DarkRam fired multiple middle from it's right arm.

"Look out!" Called Ikki. But his new partner made no sign of hearing him. As the bombs hit the ground and cause large explosions. But the Medabot kept walking through the explosions like the weren't even their.

"Wow!"

"No way!"

"I-incredible."

"Oh man"

"How come it's not toast boss?"

"You got me"

Are all the reaction from the kids and Brass.

After he passed the last explosion. The Medabot suddenly braked into a sudden sprint, running at a deceptively fast pace.

"What, how can it move that fast?" Called out the blue haired Medabot bandit.

The insect themed Medabot quickly closed in on one of the BlackRams and delivered a deviating 1-2 combo straight to the black and White Medabot's head, and finished with powerful uppercut. The force sent the goat like Medabot flying and land on it's back. "Warning: damage to head. Function ceased." Reported the robotic voice of the blonde rocker's Medawatch. As the medal eject from it's back.

He then turned his attention to the second BlackRam. He quickly raised his right arm and fired at the rocker's Medabot's head and chest region. This caused the BlackRam to step back in pain and took a few seconds to steady it self. Unfortunately in that time the silver and red Medabot had already closed the distance and was in the midst of delivering a wicked hurricane kick to the side of the BlackRam's head sent it fly and out of the battle. "Warning: damage to head and chest. Function ceased." And with that BlackRam's medal was ejected.

"Man! He took out those two Medabots in no time flat." Stated Erika. In awe at the Medabot's power and speed

"He-he's amazing." Said Brass. A small amount of surprise in her voice.

"Yeah!" Agreed Ikki. Then he noticed something. "Hey! Look out, behind you!" Warned Ikki.

The beetle themed Medabot reacted, by rolling out of the way just in time, and not a second later a fire blast hit the spot he was the second before. Then they all looked up and saw Phoenix flying high in the sky. And the herd laughter.

"That Medabot, maybe super fast and strong. But that means nothing if he can't hit Phoenix, ha, ha." Said the pink haired rocker.

"You're right." Said the red and silver Medabot. He then turned to Ikki,. Erika and Brass. And said" You may want to hit the dirt." Then turned his attention back to his opponent, leaving everyone in confusion at his words. He then reached for the beetle's horn and pulled it half way and spoke two simple words. "Cast off."

 **CAST OFF"**

He the flipped it the whole way. And that causes most of the armour to fly of in every direction. Everyone ducked to dodge the flying armour pieces. The only one who couldn't dodge was Phoenix, who was pelted by a price of flying armour, temporarily stunning it. Meanwhile, the mysterious Medabot had gone through as shocking transformation. With the outer armour gonna. It reveal much sleeker armour. The armour was mainly red with silver accents. And from his chin a large red horn rotated up before snapped into place, and as it did the mechanical beetle said two words: CHANGE BEETLE. Revealing the silver Medabot was actually the red rhinoceros beetle Medabot from two nights before. While everyone was shocked at the transformation, the Medabot crouched and jumped. Then soared right past Phoenix.

"What!" Screeched the pink hair male for the second time today. As the know red Medabot reached the apex of his jumped he got in position to attack the final rockers' Medabot, and as he descended he excited a drop kick to Phoenix's right shoulder. The resulting force sent the bird like Medabot crashing into the ground, with the red Medabot safely landing near by.

"Who-who are you?!" questioned the Medabot bandits' leader, who is utterly shocked that the Medabot could have damaged his, even though it was so high up in the air.

The red Medabot simply raised his right arm and points to the sky and states "I am the one who defends those who cannot defend themselves. I am the one who stop the Wicked from praying on the innocent. I am the MedaRider: Kabuto!".

 **KABUTO.** **BEETLE-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: Ikki.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: MedaKick**.

"You're about to be destroyed, get him, Phoenix!!!" Order the rocker Medafighter, as his Medabot had just recovered. It then rocketed right toward Kabuto. But Kabuto didn't seemed worried in the slightest. Instead he prayed the top three legs of the robot beetle on his belt, a robot voice count. In sequence.

 **"1**

 **2**

 **3"**

He then flipped the beetle's horn back and said two words "Meda... ...Kick" then pulled the horn back all the way, the beetle then echoed:

 **"MEDAKICK"**

. And energy travels from the belt to his horn and then straight to his right foot., And as Phoenix was closing in. Kabuto was just standing there. And when the bird like Medabot was only a foot away. Kabuto suddenly lashed out with a swinging kick with his powered up foot , the resulting force sent Phoenix sailing through the air and the energy contained in the kick caused phoenix to be engulfed is an explosion.

"No!! Phoenix!!!" Screamed the leader of the wannabe rock group. When the smoke from the explosion cleared, showing that Phoenix was laying face down, but look good considering it had just been blown up. Except for a few marks and it's back panel was opened up and his medal was lying near by.

"The winner is Kabuto!" Announced Mr. Referee. Declaring the victor of the Robattle.

"Yeah, I did it!" Cheered Ikki.

"I knew he won." Falsely bragged Samantha.

"Then why did you bet on those other guys, Boss?" Asked Spyke with a look of disbelief.

What they didn't know were being watched by Henry. "It's that Medabot!" Henry murmured under his breath.

Later when everyone else had left, Ikki, Erika, Brass and Kabuto were talking.

"Hey Erika? How about this for a headline: 'Ikki annihilates Medabot bandits, in his first Robattle ever'" bragged the new Medafighter.

"Oh please you just ran away." Reminded Erika.

"What?" Questioned Ikki.

"Because of you, I didn't get a single picture, you're so pathetic." Criticized Erika.

"I was trying to save you from there rockers." Ikki tried to reason with his old friend.

"Excuses, Excuses. You didn't save me it was Kabuto, he did all the work, huh? Hey where'd he go?" Asked the young journalist.

"Huh? What do you mean? He's right.. ...Here?" Said Ikki as he turned and saw that Kabuto was actually no longer standing beside him. "Hey, where did he go?" Ikki as he started to look for the missing Medabot.

"Huh! There he is!" calls out Brass as she pointed to her far right, the two young Medafighters looked to where she pointed and they saw, Kabuto simply was walking away.

"Hey, where ya going?" Ikki shouted out as he ran to catch up to the mysterious Medabot.

"Sorry Ikki, but I have to go." Replied Kabuto.

"Huh? But why?" Asked Ikki, as he started walking beside Kabuto.

"Trust me, it's for the best." Answered the beetle like Medabot.

"But, but..." Stammered out the young boy.

"yes?" Inquired the crimson coloured MedaRider.

"I was kind of hoping you'd be my Medabot." Replied Ikki.

"Huh, listen I..." Began Kabuto, but he stopped when saw the look on Ikki's face.

"Please!?" Begged Ikki.

"Okay, okay, huh. I'll give it a shot, okay?" Respond Kabuto.

"YEAH!!!" Cheered Ikki.

 **Today PepperCat won a laser arm from Dr. Bokchoy. And Kabuto won a Bombarder from BlackRam.**


	2. Return of the Screws and the Worms

**Return Of The Screws, And The Worms Revealed**

Ikki and Kabuto were in a Robattle in a large stadium with spotlights shining on the stage, and the crowd cheer around them.

"Attack Kabuto!" Ordered Ikki.

"On it." Acknowledged kabuto, as he ran to face his opponent, and delivered a devastating pinch to his opponent. Who actually has Phoenix, the same one they had defeated in their first match. The punch was able to send it fly back and then explode when it hit the ground and Kabuto land safely with his back to the explosion

"The winner is Ikki!" Announced Mr. Referee.

"Kabuto you served me well." Said Ikki, his voice filled with pride.

"It's all thanks to you, sir." Replied Kabuto.

And in the stand Erika and the Screws were cheering for him.

"Thank you, thank you." Thanked Ikki as he waved to the audience as they chanted his name: "Ikki! Ikki! Ikki!..."

"... Ikki, Ikki, Ikki, you're gonna be late." His mother, trying to wake her son up.

"No autographs, I need this hand to wave." Murmured the sleeping ten year old. She then got an idea and hopped into her son's bed and snuggled up next to him. This action caused the young boy to stir,

"Hmm? Uh-huh?" Mumbled Ikki, as he cracks one eye open and sees his mother was right beside him. This causes Ikki to literally jump right out of bed. Blushing up a storm.

"Mom, mom! What are you doing?" Frantically questions the young boy.

"Just a little trick to get boys out of bed. I saw it on TV. Wait to see how I get you to lift a finger around here." Explained the young Medafighter's mother.

"Mom!" Moans Ikki. He then starts to sniff the air. "Hey? What's that delicious smell."

After he got dressed he quickly rushed down stairs. And sees that his father a rather man with thick black hair and stubble, wearing thick glasses and formal clothes. Is reading the paper and drinking a cup of coffee, and his mother is making some food. And she is being helped by his new Medabot.

"Kabuto?" Screams Ikki.

"Oh! Ikki it's good to see you finally up." Replies the red Medabot.

"What do you think you're doing?" Questioned the rookie Medafighter.

"Uh? I think I'm helping your mother make breakfast." Replies Kabuto.

"Hey! I'm your Medafighter, that means you don't do anything, unless I tell you to." Stated Ikki.

" Ikki, being my Medafighter, means that you're my partner, not my master. I don't have to do everything you say." Explains Kabuto.

"Oh, Kabuto could you please take out the garbage?" Asked Ikki's mother, as she held up a large garbage bag.

"Of course I will, Mrs Tenryou." Said Kabuto as he took the bag from his kind host.

"Oh! So do you what she tells you to do?" Questions Ikki.

"She didn't tell me to do it. she asked me politely to, and I want to help her." Said Kabuto as he started to walk to the door.

"Hey, we're not done talking, yet." States Ikki.

"Huh, can we talk about this later? Besides, don't you need to get to school soon?" Wonders Kabuto as he reached the door.

"Oh man, you're right!" Shouts Ikki, as he started to freak out.

Later Ikki is walking to school with his bag and Kabuto was walking behind him.

"Why are you, following me? You know we're not allowed bring Medabots to school." Sighs Ikki.

"I'm not following you, I just happen to be going in the same direction as you." Replies Kabuto.

"Yeah right." Said the disbelieving boy.

Laughter started to ring through out the air.

Then Henry appeared from behind a pole.

"Trouble in paradise?" Wonders the young shop clerk.

"What were you doing behind the pole? " Asked Kabuto.

"Oh, nothing." Replied Henry, as he walks in front of the duo. "So what's the problem here?"

"The problem is that, this Medabots not working right." Whines Ikki.

"Ikki." Kabuto was not pleased at being call defective.

"Well, a Medabot is made up three main elements. First: there's the tin-pet or the skeleton. Second: the body, kind of like it's muscle. And Finally the medal is kind of like a Medabot's brain." Explains Henry, using diagram that seem to just appeared from above. "So if you got a discipline problem with Medabot, it's because of it's medal. Any questions?" Lectures Henry.

"Just one: where'd that, diagram come from?" Asks Kabuto

"Never mind that." Says Henry as the diagram rises up and disappears. "So where did you get this Medabot anywhere?".

"'This Medabot' has a name." Said an irritated Kabuto.

"Oh, I found both his body and his medal, in the river." answers the young boy.

"What the river! No way!" Exclaims Henry. " I mean, that explains why your Medabot acting so funny. Now let's open them up and just take a look." Says Henry as he walks over to Kabuto and opened up his back panel, in order to look at his medal.

"Hey, hey, hey! That private. Hands off." Call out an angered Kabuto. As he shooed Henry away. "Keep you hand off my medal."

Henry hurries over to Ikki. "You better use your Medawatch to eject his medal." Advises Henry.

"Right. Eject medal." Ordered Ikki to his Medabot.

ERROR

"Huh? What's going on?" Questions Ikki. He tries to eject the medal with his Medawatch a few more time, but it still didn't work. "Why isn't this working?".

"Because I have the ability to reject orders sent by the Medawatch. Including the order to eject my medal." Answered Kabuto as he reached back and closed his back panel.then he crosses his arms over his chest. "I can't believe you would try that. I knew this was a mistake." And with that he turned and started to walk away.

"Hey! Where did you think you're going?" Called out Ikki. But Kabuto didn't answer him.

Later outside the school gates. Ikki was already late and the gate had already closed.

"Oh man." Sighs I. He then got an idea and starts climb the wall. He just got to the top and..

"TENRYOU!!!"

When a deep and threatening voice shocked him and caused him to fall and hit the ground.

"Oh good morning, coach Mountain, sir.* Said Ikki, who had his face on the ground and his butt up in the air.

"Tenryou, now that you've dropped, why don't you give me 20!". Ordered the coach. He is a very muscular and tanned man with a strong jaw and thick black hair that picked up in the back with thick eyebrows, sideburns and hair on his forearms, and crow's feet around his narrow intimidating eyes. He is currently wearing a red sleeveless shirt, black tracksuit bottoms with white stripes going down the sides and shiny black shoes. And he was currently pumping iron with a dumbbell.

"Sure,got changed from a fifty?" Sheepishly asks Ikki.

"I'm not laughing. But I will be watching you, run 1 million laps!!" Roared coach Mountain.

"Haiii!!!" Screeched Ikki.

"Well, I was wondered what all the commotion was about." Came a calm and mature voice. An older man came walking toward them. He is bald, with grey eyebrows and a moustache. He is wear a pair of glasses and a black suit with a white shirt and purple tie.

"Principal." Says coach Mountain.

"You must be Ikki Tenryou, you've become star around these parts." Says the Principal. With a glint coming from his glasses.

"What?" Is Ikki's intelligent reply.

'Unbelievable ROBATTLE'

Was the title of the special edition newspaper. With a dramatic picture of Kabuto standing with back to the explosion.

"When did they do this?" Questions Ikki.

"Great shot, huh?" Came a familiar voice of a young journalist.

"Erika!" He turns and sees his old friend. "Ok, I thought you said you didn't get any pictures of my Robattle." Says Ikki.

"I lied, I didn't what to make you out as some sort of hero. But heroes sell papers and it was a slow week." Replied Erika.

Soon kids started to crowd around Ikki, and started to shower him with questions. And he started to get embarrassed.

"Oh, it was nothing." Was his bashful answer.

Later in the Student Council/ The Screws Room. Samantha and the pudge member were sitting and drinking orange juice.

"Pretty noisy out there." Says The small gang's leader.

"Man, Boss those kids are really swarming around Ikki." States Spyke.

"This is not good. Ikki's Medabot is seriously powerful. And would be a major contender. But if word gets out we might get a visit from the Big Cheese." Said Samantha and this terrified the two other human members of the Screws gang.

"Not the Big Cheese!" Called out Spyke.

"I'm allergic to cheese." Reveals the cap wearing boy.

"Spyke, Sloan, we have to stop Ikki and his Medabot and quick." State's Samantha.

Later Ikki was walking to class along with Erika. Until he was stopped by the Screws.

"Hey Ikki!!" Calls out Samantha.

"What do you want? Samantha?" Asks Ikki.

"We challenge you to a Robattle." Says samantha.

"""Transport Medabot!""".

An with that, PepperCat, Skype's blue dog Medabot.

 **CYANDOG.** **DOG-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: Spyke.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Shootings.**

and a third Medabot, presumably Sloan's, are teleported in front of Their respective Medafighter.

The new Medabot is mainly yellow and seam to have been based on a tortoise. It has thick armour that white in the front and yellow over the rest. Thick yellow shoulder armour with bumps on them and white around the edges. Thick arm around it's arms with purple around its wrist and white curved armour over the hands area and three dark brown turents arranged in a triangle formation on each hands. The upper arms are covered by beige cloth like sleeves. The Medabot has a large yellow armour skirt with white covering the waist, rim and front with a yellow triangle on the front. Over purple armour with six large round legs that are mainly purple with them being yellow at the curved ends with three small vents on each leg. And a yellow tail coming from the back of the skirt. It's helmet is mainly yellow with white around the face area and two small yellow horns on top, with three small holes on either side of its forehead. It has a triangular piece of dark brown armour on its forehead and it's mouthpiece is the same colour. Over it's eyes is a green visor.

"Come on. My PepperCat, Spyke's CyanDog and Sloan's Totalizer Vs your Medabot in a submission Robattle." Challenges Samantha.

 **TOTALIZER.** **TORTOISE-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: Sloan.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Laserbeam**.

"We'll, uhhh, you see.."Replies the currently Medabot-less Medafighter.

"Hey, you kids no Robattling in school." Roared coach Mountain as he approaches the crowd of kids that gathered to watch the Robattle. "All of you get to class, move it!"

All the students that had gathered around, started to run.

Later after class, Ikki and Erika were talking.

"Man, to bad coach Mountain showed up, or we could have seen Kabuto pummel the screws." Complains Erik.

"Actually, you wouldn't have." Emits Ikki.

"Hu? What do you mean?" Asks Erika.

"We'll you see…". He then explains what happens this morning. "...And then he just walked off, can you believe him!?" Huffs out Ikki.

"Actually I can." Says Erika.

"What!? Erika you're supposed to be on my side." Whines Ikki.

"Ikki, Medabots are not just some machines you can boss around, they have free will and emotion, you have to respect that. And you have to remember, Kabuto was pretty reluctant to become your Medabot in the first place. So maybe he decided that he just didn't want to be your Medabot after all." Explains Erika.

"Yeah, I guess but, still…" "Hey Ikki." "What!?" Calls out The surprised 10 year old. The duo turned and sees the Screws walking towards them.

"You were lucky that the teacher came, or else you would have been creamed!" Taunts Samantha.

"Yeah right. The only ones who would have gotten creamed are you guys!" Countered Ikki.

"Oh yeah? then why don't you prove it." Says Samantha.

"Maybe I will!" Replies Ikki.

"Ikki." Erika tries to warn her friend.

"Alright then, one hour after school at the park, next to the fountain." Challenges the leader of the screws.

"You are on!!!" Accepts ikki.

"Alright." Says Samantha as she and her group turned and walked away.

"Uh Ikki, how are you gonna Robattle without a Medabot?" Asks Erika. And Ikki quickly realised his mistake. Then proceeded to freak out.

"Oh man, Oh man, what am I gonna do?" Screams Ikki.

"You know, you could try and find Kabuto, then try to get him to work with you again." Erika suggests.

"What! I can't do that." Says Ikki.

"What other choice do you have?" asks Erika.

"You right, I gotta find Kabuto." Says Ikki as he walks away in order to find the red armoured Medabot.

Later at the park the screws were discussing Their battle strategy.

"Okay so when we battle ikki, we rush him 3-on-1, we can't lose." Says Samantha.

"Wow boss, that's your most brilliant and cowardly plan yet." Compliments Spyke.

"Yeah you're right… Hey! What do you mean 'cowardly'? It's not cowardly it cleaver. Got it!" Screams Samantha.

"Oh yeah, got it boss." Whimpers Spyke as he backed up, away from his boss's rage.

Meanwhile Kabuto was walking down the street.

"Where did I leave that thing?" Kabuto wondered out loud. But he couldn't get his mind of ikki. "Uh Man, maybe I shouldn't have been so tough on him, I was his first Medabot after all." He then notices he was standing on something. "A net?".

Suddenly the net he is standing on then snapped up and traps him. "What the heck is this?".

A familiar laugh filled the air. "That was easier than expected, guess you were really distracted." Says Henry as he walked out into the open.

"Henry? What's going on?" Asks Kabuto.

"I'm interested in medals." Reveals the store clerk. His face then quickly gains a dark expression. "Specifically, your medal."

"You are one creepy shop clerk." admits Kabuto.

Later Ikki is frantically searching for the awal Medabot. "Kabuto! Where are you?". He quickly looks around. "Oh man! I have to find him, and fast.". He then remembers something. "Oh right! I can use the MedaWatch to contact him.". he quickly raises his arm with the MedaWatch on it and starts to call Kabuto. "Kabuto can you hear me?".

"Ikki? Is that you?" Kabuto's voice come from the MedaWatch.

"Kabuto! Thank goodness. Listen I need your help and fast, where are you?" Asks the frantic ten year old.

"Uh, i'm a bit caught up in something." Kabuto replies over the MedaWatch.

"What!? Well I need you know! Can you tell where you are?" Requests Ikki.

"Look behind you." Replies Kabuto.

"Look behind me? what is that supposed to me…" Ikki began,but stops when he turns around and sees that Henry has carrying Kabuto, who's still trapped in the net over his shoulder.

"Hey." Says Kabuto, who looks extremely calm in this situation.

"What the heck is going on?!" Shouts Ikki.

"Oh, Ikki. We'll ya seem." Henry ties to explain with a very sheepish expression.

" Uh! I don't have time for this." He quickly ran towards Henry. "Please let him go Henry. I need him to Robattle with me."

"We'll uh.' is Henry's intelligent reply.

"Hey, don't I get a say in this?" Complains the red MedaRider.

"But Kabuto…" says Ikki. But he is interrupted by Kabuto.

"I gave you a chance and you treated m like a servant and not like a partner. So? Why should I give you another chance?" Questions Kabuto.

"Well, well…" Starts Ikki.

"Yes?" Asks Kabuto.

"Okay! I know I didn't give you the respect you deserve. I know I should have treated you better. But please, if you give me another chance, I promise I'll respect you properly." Ikki had already dropped to his knees and has his head down. After his pleads he felt a hand in his shoulder. He looked up and sees the hand belongs to Kabuto, who was standing in front of him with a happy gleam in his eyes.

"That just what I wanted to hear." Says Kabuto with his voice filled with joy. "And ikki, I'd be proud to be your Medabot.".

"Really?" Asks Ikki as he stood up and looks into the Medabot's eyes.

"Absolutely!" Replies Kabuto.

Meanwhile Henry was staring at the scene with his jaw on the floor. He looks at the net the held Kabuto a second ago and noticed that it now has a rather large cut in it. "Hey how'd you get out?!" Loudly asks Henry.

"Oh that. I could have gotten out anytime. I just decided to play along, but know I have to help my partner." Kabuto then turns his attention to Ikki. "So you said something about a Robattle?".

"Oh yeah, Samantha challenged me to a Robattle at the fountain in the park." Recalls Ikki.

"Oh really? and when does it start?" Asks Kabuto.

"In about 20 minutes." Replies Ikki.

"Good" Whispers Kabuto, the he suddenly started to run off.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Cries out Ikki.

"I have to get something, don't worry I'll meet you there." Calls back Kabuto. Ikki just looks back at Henry who shrugs in confusion.

At the park the screws and their Medabot were waiting with Erika and Brass nearby hoping to report on the Robattle.

"Man where are they?" Whines Spyke as he suffered from the heat.

"Probably to scared to show up." Says Samantha. But not a minute later Ikki arrives.

"Hey I'm here." They new Medafighter shouts.

"Oh? And where's your Medabot?" Asks Samantha.

"He said he has to get something and he'll be here soon." Answers Ikki.

"Yeah right, he was probably to scared and just didn't want to emit it." Insults Samantha.

Vvvvroom

"Hu? Hey boss, did you just hear that?" Asks Spyke.

"Hear what?" Questions Samantha.

Vvvvroom Vvvvroom

"I think I hear it to." Says Brass.

"It sounds like a motorbike." Summarised Erika. The sound continued to get louder as the kids frantically looks around, trying to find the source. They all turns to the direction the sound is coming from. Then they saw something coming towards them. Then is quickly passed by the Screws and came to a stop just behind ikki. Everyone looks towards it and gasped at what they saw. It was Kabuto and he was on a Medabot size motorcycle. The motorbike appears to be a modified Honda CBR1000RR, That's red in the front and bitten with white and gold details and the back is silver. On the front is a small ornament that resembles Kabuto's larger horn and with the smaller one being black and on the windscreen.

Sorry I'm late, traffic was a nightmare." Apologies the MedaRider.

"Kabuto! What's that!?" Ikki asked loudly as he points to the bike.

Kabuto set the kickstand and dismounted the bike. "Oh this?. It was a gift and it's called the Kabuto Extender." Explains Kabuto. "Know shall we Robattle.". The others were still in stock. Samantha was the first to shake of her shock.

"Then it is agreed, I declare this an official declare this match, a submission Robattle." Came a familiar gargled voice, as Mr. Referee then appears from the fountain.

"Alright, you asked for this. Get him PepperCat!" Orders Samantha. Unfortunately her Medabot was still staring in shock. But not at Kabuto's bike, at Kabuto himself. Her eyes are drawn to his crimson red armour and the way the light shines of his clean silver coloured armour, his bright blue eyed that were as pure as…

"PEPPERCAT!!!"

"Ahh! Oh! Sorry boss, so so sorry boss." Franticly apologies the feline based Medabot.

"Huh. Fine, forget it. Just attack!" Shouts Samantha. With that PepperCat launches herself forward.

"Kabuto look out!" Warns Ikki. But Kabuto simply stepped out of the way causing PepperCat to miss. She lands on all four and shot towards Kabuto, she lashes out with a swipe with her right arm, But Kabuto easily dodges. PepperCat continues to unleash a barrage of attack, that Kabuto easily evades. Soon it was less like a battle between the two and more like a dance.

"Hey Kabuto! listen the only reason she can move so fast is because they removed most of her body armour. This means her defence is way down. One good shoot and we win." Instructs Ikki.

"Ok Ikki, I got it." Replies Kabuto. "I apologise for doing this but I have to." And with that he quickly got behind PepperCat and delivered a powerful elbow to the back of her head. And that was enough to send her out of the fight.

"Warning: damage to head. Function ceased." Reports Samantha's MedaWatch. As PepperCat's back panel pops open and her medal is ejected.

"Function ceased, the winner is Kabuto!" Declares Mr. Referee. As ikki, Erika and Brass were celebrating. Kabuto picks up PepperCat medal and went over to PepperCat's body and quickly repairs the little damage he did.

"there we go." says Kabuto as he gives put the medal. PepperCat quickly came back online.

"W-what happened?" Asks PepperCat.

"I defeated you, sorry if I hurt you too bad." Answers Kabuto as he helps PepperCat up.

"No, no I'm fine." Replies PepperCat.

"We're done for, the big cheese is gonna cut us into bite sized snacks." Says Samantha as she fell to her knees as all of the Screws gained a look. Kabuto looks too PepperCat. Who just looks away.

"The big cheese." Asks Ikki.

"Baron Von Banish." Answers Samantha's.

"Baron Von Banish!. Shouts Ikki and Erika.

"Who?" Wonders Kabuto.

"I don't know, but he sounds scary." Admits Ikki.

"Scary is right." Confirms Spyke.

"The Baron controls everything in our school. Some say he controls this whole area from behind the scene." Explains Samantha.

"Wow what a scoop!" Says Erika. Whilst Samantha is sweating. When they all saw an intimidating figure walk towards them. As the sun set. The figure as a kid around their age, but was seeming more muscle with intimidating eyes and square jaw and spiky hair. He's wearing a cap with the word 'ban' written vertically in the front and large slit in the bill. A long buttoned up school jacket. Dark trousers and white and blue shoes with a spiked MedaWatch. All in all he looks like a stereotypical school gangster. And this terrifies the screws. The trio got on their hands and knees in front of the baron and PepperCat hid behind Kabuto.

"Please, forgive us Baron." Begs Samantha.

"So that's Baron Von Banish." Says Ikki.

"I hope you had fun sparring with my subjects boy." Says Baron. " Because you're about to Robattle with the king." Baron the. Raises his MedaWatch and hits transport.

"Go for it boss. Teach him a lesson, he'll never forget." Says samantha. Her eyes all big and sparkling and her hands in a praying position. Then Baron's Medabot appears. And it looks alot like him. The legs have large thick armour that a beep brown on the lower legs, with the upper legs and feet being purple. A large piece of brown armour that looks like a long coat, with the very bottom being white. The chest is mainly marron brown. With the center being white. It has thick shoulder armour. It has thick armour covering the arms. Most of this armour is brown, with white armour resembling knuckle dusters. With two yellow bolts on the sides and three yellow spikes on the edge. The Medabot's helmet looks like a large maroon brown cap with a yellow bill and a small yellow plat in on the middle on the of the cap. The mouthpiece is white and the eyes are a deep red.

 **PUNISHER.** **BAN-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: Baron Von Banish.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Strong Appearance.**

The Baron places the medal into the Medabot's back and Punisher activates. Then takes a look around, until he sees something that catches his attention. "Get him Punisher!" Orders Baron. But Banisher did nothing but stand there and stare. His gaze filled with rage. And it was directed directly at Kabuto.

"Kabuto!" Growls the BAN-TYPE Medabot. The word filled with anger.

Kabuto simply raises his right hand and points towards the sky. "Doctor said this: No Matter how hard you try to hide who you are, the true you will eventually be revealed." Quotes Kabuto as he lowers his arm and points at Banisher. "So ditch the disguise, 'Worm'.".

"'Worm'? What are talking about Kabuto?" Asks Ikki. Kabuto Says nothing as Banisher starts to glow.

"What the heck?" Questions Baron. Then suddenly Banisher's armour starts to change. Know the leg armour is green with the feet being pointed. The chest armour is also green with an insect like legs design on its wrist. The arms and shoulders have tick invest like green armour. On it's right hand he has two long orange claws and am orange thumb claw. Whilst it's left hand has four normal sized claws and a thumb claw. It's head has what appears to be a green armoured hood. It's face is entirely green. The mouthpiece seemingly moulded into a set of white fangs. The eyes are covered by boney hands that are connected to boney arms that come from the Medabot's chest. The Medabot's appearance frightened everyone, except Kabuto.

"W-what is that thing?" Asks Erika as she slowly backs up.

"That thing is a 'Worm'" Answers Kabuto as he gets ready for the coming battle.

 **WORM.** **WORM-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: None.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Wild Attack.**

"Ahhh, I'm out of here!" Screams Baron as he runs away.

"Man, I guess the Baron isn't so tough after all." Says Erika.

"Very well, I declare this match a submission.."."NO!". Everyone turns and sees that the Worm had interrupted Mr. Referee. "Not submission. Destruction!!!". The Worm has apparently had enough and ran towards its opponent. Kabuto ran to intersect the rouge Medabot. The Worm lasses out with a swipe of it's long right claws, but Kabuto easily dodges it and retaliates with a right hook that hit the Worm's head, sending it reeling back. The Worm recovers just in time to be kicked in the chest by Kabuto. The WORM-TYPE tries to attack with a scratch attack. But Kabuto used his right arm to block the attack and uses the barrels on his left to unload a payloads of shots at the Worm Medabots chest. This causes the Worm to stumble back. It then starts to glow red hot.

"What's it doing?" Ask Brass, seriously unsettled by what is happening.

"It's moulting." Kabuto replies.

"Moulting?" Asks Ikki.

Soon all of the Worm's green armour seems to melt off. Revealing another set of armour. The new armour is a burnt orange and heavily resembles a spider. The legs are heavily armoured with the feets being pointed. The wrist has a thick armoured skirt, with the back looking like a spider's abdomen. The shoulders are shaped like upwards facing spider pincers. The arms are encased in thick armours. On it's back are four large mechanical spider legs. The helmet remembers a spider's head armour is as thick as the rest. The faceplate now resembles a spider's mandibles. It has two large black eyes, with 3 smaller eyes above each of their bigger eyes. And the spectators are known even more frightened.

 **GOLIATH BIRDEATER WORM.** **EX WORM-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: None** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Clock Up.**

Suddenly the newly the newly moulted Worm disappeared. Kabuto noticing this,then says "Clock up." And then he hits a small pad on the left side of the belt. And the belt then echos.

 **CLOCK UP"**

Then he to vanished.

"Hey! Where'd they go?" Ask Ikki. What the others didn't know was the two fighting Medabots didn't go anywhere. They were just moving too fast to be seen. Currently the spider themed Worm Medabot was trying to skewer Kabuto with its robotic spider legs. Although Kabuto dodges with ease. And the strikes back with a devastating left hook and roundhouse kick. The force sent the Goliath Birdeater Worm flying back. The Worm was sent into a roll and recovers and then tries to attacks Kabuto. But the red MedaRider simply moves out of the way. Causing the Worm to miss and by the time it recovers, Kabuto is sending a kick right on it's back causing it to stumble and fall face down. But it pushes itself to it's feet. But the damage was starting to show.

 **CLOCK OVER"**

And with that both Kabuto and the Worm went back to normal speed. "Hey! There they are!" Shouts Spyke as he points to the two fighting Medabots.

"How did they get over their?" Calls out Samantha. The Worm despises to have on last ditch effort to defeat Kabuto and ran forward. Kabuto just call presses the top row of legs/buttons on the red metal beetle.

 **"1**

 **2**

 **3"**

He then flip the metal beetle's horn back to its original position and says one thing. " MedaKick.".

 **MEDAKICK**

He pulls the horn full way back, then energy comes from the beetle up to Kabuto's and straight to his right foot. When the Worm was only a small distance away , Kabuto sent a strong kick right to the Worm's chest causing it to fly back and when it landed it explodes that's the same orange colour the Medabot was. And when It dissipated the was nothing of the Worm Medabot left.

"Wow." Is the unified response of the spectator. Although Mr. Referee had disappeared. As Kabuto was calmly walks towards them.

"What was that thigh, how did you disappear and why did it explode?" Franticly questions Ikki.

"I suppose you want and explanation?" Ask Kabuto. And all other the others nodded their heads. "Huh. Very well. First is that was a Worm, and before you ask a worm is special type of Medabot that can mimic both another Medabot's body and memories. This allows them to take that Medabot's place easier after they get rid of the original.".

"Uh but why?" Asks Samantha.

"Because the Worms have a mission." Says Kabuto. With his arms crossed.

"What mission?" Asks Sloan.

"To destroy all humans and non worm Medabots." Reveals Kabuto. This causes everyone else to gasp in shock and terror. "Yeah, unbelievable, I know. But it's true, the Worms use their shape shifting ability to get close to both humans and Medabots, so it is easier to get rid of them later. I don't know the exact reason they want to do this, but what I do know is that they have to be stopped. Know you all saw the green form that the Worm had after it ditched it's disguise right?" He gets a nod from everyone. "Okay that was it's pupa stage, it's true form. And after a Worm is damaged or is in danger they would most, this makes them change into a stronger form and allows them to use Clock up.".

"Clock Up?" Asks PepperCat.

"Yes. Clock Up is a system that allows a Medabot to move so fast that to them the rest of the world looks like it is frozen." Explains Kabuto.

"Wow, but why would anyone make a system like that?" Asks Ikki.

"Originally the clock up system was meant to be used by the police and other rescue worker. Imagine being able to catch a criminal before they could even blink or if someone was about to be crushed and with the Clock Up system they could save their life. But someone found out about the Clock Up system and stole it, then they used the system to create the Worms. The man who created the Clock Up system was beside himself with grief, knowing that the thing he invented to help the world, would be now used for evil. But the scientist quickly decided he had to find away to stop the Worms. So he created seven special Medabots, including myself and he called us: The MedaRiders. And for each he created he created a small robotic partners. Like this one." He then points to the red metal beetle on his belt.

"That bug?" Ask Spyke.

"This 'bug' is the Kabuto Zector. And it's what allows me to do such powerful attacks like my MedaKick. Oh and the last part, about the Worm exploding. If a Worm is defeated it self destructs, destroying both the Worm's body and medal so no one can learn their secret. That and they live by a survival of the fittest mentality, So to them you lose you die." Explains Kabuto.

"Oh man!" Says Ikki, very surprised at the information. Then he realised something. " Hey! you said there are seven MedaRiders. Where are the other six?" Questions Ikki.

"The others are on Their own journey to help the people of this world. But I have a feeling we will meet them soon." Answers Kabuto. With a small amount a happiness in his voice as he adds a small chuckle at the end.

"Oh man this is gonna be an awesome ezposay for the school newspaper." state Erika as she starts to think up headlines only to be interpreted.

"No! You can not report on this! it must remain a secret!" Shouts out Kabuto. His voice filled with urgency.

"What? But why? Don't the people have a right to know about this serious threat?" Questions Erika. Also she doesn't want to lose her biggest scoop ever.

"Maybe. But can you imagine the chaos this information could cause is released, no one would know who to trust. The bond between Medabot and Medafighter would be destroyed and it could make the Worm problem even worse. With their existence revealed, the Worms would start attacking even more often and that puts countless lives at risk. So for better or worse the Worm's very existence must be kept a secret." States the beetle themed MedaRider.

"Okay I understand." Replies Erika a little sad at the lose of her scoops.

"Good. Oh and one more thing…" Kabuto turns his attention to the Screws. "You're going to give the student council back their room. got it?" Says Kabuto.

"WHAT!?" Screams the Screws.

"I said: You're going to give the student council back their room. GOT IT?" Repeated Kabuto. But this time with a dangerous glint in his eye and with a threatening tone of voice.

"Got it." Replies the know terrified gang. With Ikki, Erika and Brass all trying to stifle their laughter in the background.

"Good." Is Kabuto's simple response.

 **Today Kabuto won a Light Jab from PepperCat and destroyed the Goliath Birdeater Worm.**


	3. Running Scared

**Running Scared**

The Screws are currently doing some training. With Totalizer and CyanDog engaged in a mock battle with Samantha and PepperCat watching over them. Both the blue and yellow Medabot attempts to hit one another but their opponents dodges.

"You're pretty good." Compliments Sloan.

"You to." Spyke replies. "Go CyanDog!"

"Sloan keep your guard up." Instructions Samantha. "Spyke watch your back, you'll have to Robattle better than that to beat Ikki.". What she is seemingly didn't know was that an ominous shadow falls over her.

"What's this?" Roars an ominous voice. Samantha quickly turns around, with a look of fear plastered all over her face. And she sees the mega buff and extremely strict P.E. teacher: coach Mountain! Who is currently chewing on a toothpick and letting out a low growl.

"C-coach Mountain." Stutters out Samantha as she quickly backs away. Although PepperCat stays where she is under the coach's immense shadow.

"A Robattle? You should be playing real sports." Says coach Mountain.

"Sports?" Ask Spyke.

"Now you're gonna come with me…" the coach starts to walk forward. "And water the school hard…" He is closing in on the Screws. "With your sweat!". The Screws screams of terror could be heard.

Later the Screws were running, but they look like they are about to drop. "Training Medabots is a waste of time and routes your brain, you should be training your bodies instead. Remember a healthy body makes a healthy mind, now move it!!!" Commands coach Mountain as he himself works out with a chest expander. "I want to see your elbow's sweat!". As the Screws kept on running.

"Look at him run." Says Erika, as she and Ikki are standing beer by and watching the slave driver/coach. "Any time he catches someone with a Medabot. Coach Mountain turns them into human fountains.".

"They had it coming. Sam and the Same we're just asking for trouble." Says Ikki with a dismissive look. "I mean bringing a Medabot to school? How dumb can you get."

"Ikki!" Call Kabuto's voice came from Ikki's MedaWatch.

"Kabuto!!" Cries Ikki. His outburst seems to have drawn coach Mountain's attention. Ikki quickly covers his MedaWatch and gives the coach a nervous chuckle. Coach Mountain just quirks an eyebrow, but then turns his attention back to the Screws. With the coast clear, Ikki uncovered his MedaWatch. " Kabuto? What are you doing calling me at school?".

"Ikki, you forgot your lunch." Says Kabuto over the MedaWatch.

"You called me to tell me that?" Questions Ikki.

"No, I just thought I should give you some warning. Oh and look at the gate." Instructs Kabuto.

"Look at the gate? What does that even me…." He says as he turns and he's shocked at what he sees the. Standing right outside the gate is Kabuto, who is currently calmly waving at Ikki. Ikki then made a mad dash to the gate and stops in front of Kabuto. "Kabuto! What are you doing? If coach Mountain finds you I'll be in big trouble and I'll be forced to join coach Mountain's work out club.".

"I think he already knows." Responses Kabuto as he points behind Ikki. Ikki slowly turns around and standing behind him is the towering form of coach Mountain.

"Tenryou!" Growls the coach. As Ikki tries frantically to explain what's going on. Only to be stop by Kabuto making the sound of clearing his throat. This action caused both humans to look at the Medabot.

"Excuse me, I hope I didn't cause any kind of trouble for you two." Politely says Kabuto.

"Yeah, yeah. But you should know that Medabots are not allowed on school ground." Reminds coach Mountain.

"Ah, but if you please look at where I'm standing." Says Kabuto. But he sees the confusion on the two male's' faces, he decides to explain further. "I am currently standing outside the school gates. Their for I am not on school ground and there's no rules, prohibiting a Medabot from standing outside the school's gates. Also the only reason I have come, is to deliver Ikki's lunch." Explains Kabuto as he brings out the lunch. " As a P.E. teacher, coach you should understand how important proper nutrition is for a boy Ikki's age. So please do not punish him."

"Well. You didn't actually break any of the rules and you did have a good reason to come. So I guess I can let him off the hook. But just this one time." Decides coach Mountain. "And Tenryou, don't forget get your lunch again. Eating three square meals a day is important for a healthy body." Lectures the coach.

"Oh yeah, sure, you got it." Reassures Ikki.

"Well if that is everything." The BEETLE-TYPE Medabot hands Ikki his lunch. "Good bye for know Ikki. And once again sorry for any trouble I may have caused."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Coach Mountain mutters as he waves the Medabot off. Kabuto then takes his leave.

Later after school. Ikki, Erika and Kabuto are on the bridge overlooking the river. " I can't believe that you got coach Mountain to let Ikki go like that." Says Erika.

"Oh it was nothing. I just explain the situation to him calmly." Explain Kabuto.

"Yeah, but just getting that brutal muscle machine to listen to you is really impressive." Compliments Erika.

"Surely he cannot be that brutal." Argues Kabuto.

"'Brutal'? That putting it nicely. The kids at school. Call him the lean, mean, fat reducing muscle machine'." Says Ikki. "Once he gets his hands on you, he'll run you straight into the ground.".

"I heard he used to be a strong man in the Circus and that he could bench press elephants." Says Erika. "I also heard he chiseled out the faces on mount Rushmore with his bare hands.".

"And he stopped an erupting volcano by plugging it with is butt." Adds Ikki.

"I seriously doubt he did any of that. I just think he's a very dedicated teacher. Who wants to make sure that his students are fit and healthy." Says Kabuto. The Medabot not believing the ridiculous rumors about the coach

"Yeah right. He just likes to see kids miserable, and you should know that coach Mountain hates Medabots." Informs Ikki.

"Yeah. He says Medabots are for weaklings and they make him want to retch." Agrees Erika. " Maybe he had a bad experience with one.".

"We'll he is entitled to his own opinion." Says Kabuto as he brushes of the new information.

"You're not mad?" asks Erika. Surprised at the Medabot's cool demeanour.

"No. Like I said, he is allowed to think what he likes. Doesn't bother me." Replies Kabuto as he learns against the bridge's railings with his arms crossed.

"Well yeah. Anyway if he sees you hanging around with us. We are roast." Warns Ikki. Not wanting to face the coach's strict and extreme punishment. "So please Kabuto, keep clear of the school. Understand me."

"Okay. Ikki I promise." Promises Kabuto.

The next day coach Mountain is standing in front of his class, that happens to contain both Erika and Ikki. "I finished marking your tests. The average grade was 80%." Informs coach Mountain. "However several students, have proven to be dismal failures. Anyone scored less that 30% will be joining my fun-filled after school club: healthy bodies make for healthy minds. Which is why those students are going to run until their brains sweat!" States the muscular teacher. And as he was talking Ikki hesitantly turned over his paper and to his dread he got a 25, and a look of horror spreads across his faces. Along with the three Screws who were sitting in the back.

Later under the blazing hot sun. Ikki and the Screws are running, but they look like they're ready to drop.

"Come on my grandmother run faster than that." Criticizes the coach as he uses the chest expander he had yesterday.

"SIR!" Calls out Ikki as he runs. His voice weakened by exhaustion.

"What?" Calls coach Mountain.

"Sir, wouldn't I do better in test, if I just study, instead of running all afternoon?" Questions Ikki as he continues to run.

"TENRYOU!!!" Roars coach Mountain. As he actually rips the chest expander in two. This caused the running students to stop in shock and gains a look of fear as they look in the coach's direction.

"What Did You SAY!?" Roars coach Mountain as he charges towards the stunned students. He soon stands in front of Ikki and towers over him with a look of boiling anger. "The reason you fails the test, was because there wasn't enough oxygen getting to your brain and the reason you're doing extreme cardiovascular exercises is so your heart will pump some blood into that incredibly thick skull yours!" Shouts out the coach. He then starts to catch his breath.

"But it feels like the more I run the less blood goes to head." Says ikki, then Spyke covers his mouth as he and Sloan hold him back. As Samantha got in between the male teacher and students.

"Well then take off your shoes and put them on your hands and continue running upside down." Instructs the intimidating teacher. As the students collapses in a heap. As the coach just walk away. Samantha struggles to get up.

"Coach, we're are you going?" Asks samantha as she weakly raises her hand and makes a grabbing motion.

Her voice causes coach Mountain to stop and look behind back. "inside to the teacher's lounge, i've got a cold glass of ice tea waiting for me. It's important to rehydrate when you exercise, you know, you kids should have some water." Replies coach Mountain with a smug grin on his face. The last remark causes the children to gain a look somewhere between anger and misery. Except for Spyke who is currently facedown fault on the floor. "There's a hose next to the utility shed." Informs coach Mountain.

"You're an evil man." Mutters Samantha.

Soon in the teacher's lounge coach Mountain is enjoying a nice ice cold, delicious and refreshing ice tea. "Ah, an ice tea in the middle of summer is sweet and when you get it all to yourself, it's even sweeter."

Outside Erika is enjoying an orange ice pop.

"Ikki's such a fool, he should have kept his big mouth shut." Says Erika.

"True." Comes a familiar voice from above Erika.

"Huh?" Utters Erika as she look up at the tree behind her and sees Kabuto standing on one of the branches with one of his hand resting on his hips.

"What are you doing here Kabuto?" Ask. the young report.

"I got worried when Ikki didn't return home and I decided to check on what happened." Explains Kabuto.

"Oh, okay. But If Ikki finds you, there's gonna be trouble." Warns Erika.

"Maybe, but even if Ikki sees me he'll probably think he's hallucinating from the heat and over exercises." Reasons Kabuto. As Ikki and the Screws kept running and Erika took a bite of her ice pop.

Later around sundown. Spyke stuck his head under a tap and let loose a stream of water to help wake him up. Samantha is standing next to him, by another tap. And she is not happy. "Ikki's such a knucklehead. Getting us all into trouble like that." Rants Samantha.

"Better keep it down, coach Mountain' right around the corner." Says Sloan as he trudges towards the other two. Coach Mountain is currently walking away.

"I thought he was in the teacher's lounge?" Ask Spyke after he takes his head out of the stream of water.

"Where's he going?" Wonders Samantha.

"I don't know." Is Sloan tired reply. The three Screws soon stick There heads around the corner and sees that their coach talking to two men in suits.

That could here one of the men say: "You better have the cash tonight.".

"I need more time" replies coach Mountain.

"Yeah night." Echoes the second man. As they both left.

"I wonder what that's all about?" Asks the spiky hair Medafighter. Although he doesn't get any reply.

The next day at school the Screws are chasing Ikki through the halls. "Ikki! That's the last time we run lap because of you!" Shout Samantha as she and her gang continue to pursue Ikki. Ikki quickly turns a corner but runs into something, or more accurately someone. The force of the impact caused Ikki to fall back and land on his but. He looks to she what he had hit and what he sees causes him to gain a look of dread. And when the Screws turn the corner they gain similar looks.

"Good to see you kids exercising. but you know you're not allowed to run in the the halls." Says coach Mountain as he towers over the terrified group. "Right?".

Later, Ikki and the Screws are running with coach Mountain right behind them. "Come I want to see your teeth sweat!" Calls out the coach.

Later coach Mountain is teaching his class, and he's still pumping iron. Ikki seems to be struggling to stay awake after the brutal workout. He drops his stylist, he quickly tries to reach for it and just as couch Mountain walk by him, causing the muscular teacher to trip over his arm. And stumble right towards Samantha who quickly raises her desk to block him. Causing couch Mountain to hit his face on it.

"Sir?" Wonders Samantha as she lowers her desk.

"Sorry sir." Apologies Ikki. "I wasn't paying attention."

"Not paying attention!?" Calls out the coach after he covered from the hit.

Later Ikki and the Screws are doing push ups. Well Ikki, Samantha and Spyke are. Sloan seems to be really struggling with the exercise. "Not paying attention means your vision is weak, keep those legs open I want to see your eyeballs sweat!" Barks coach Mountain.

Later Ikki and the Screws are serving other students Their lunch with lunch with tired looks. Ikki's hand isn't very steady and causes him to spill a ladle full of hot curry all-over coach Mountain's hand. "THAT'S HOT!" Howls coach Mountain. Even later The group of exhausted students are doing pull ups as punishment. Afterwards Ikki has to get a bucket full of water and soon met the equally tired Screws at the top of the stairs as they let out a synchronized sigh. Ikki then trips and spills the bucket of water. All over coach Mountain, with the bucket on his head. "That's cold." Says coach Mountain and once again the four students are forced to run, although Syke collapses from exhaustion, with the others following right behind him.

After school Kabuto is seen carrying an exhausted Ikki on his back. "I can't feel my legs." Complains Ikki.

"I know, you've been saying that since I picked you up." Replies Kabuto. "But I could have been worse.".

"What bright side?" Asks Ikki.

"He could have made your do all those things dragging a big, old, heavy tire." Replies Kabuto trying to raises his partners spirit.

"Oh man! Coach Mountain's training is hard enough. I can't even stand thinking of it being even harder!." Whines Ikki.

"Yeah. I get it, I get it." Replies Kabuto. "Hey! Isn't that coach Mountain?". As he looks a head and sees coach Mountain in a leather jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow and sunglasses. And currently holding a large sum of cash in his hands.

"Got me a fist full of dollars." Mutters the muscular educator. The Medabot and Medafighter quickly hide in a nearby alley and peer out so they can see what the coach is doing.

"That coach Mountain." Whispers Ikki.

"I know I just said that." Whispers back Kabuto. "Also why are we hiding and whispering?".

"Still not enough, I need more." Says the coach.

"Whoa." Gasps Ikki.

"That's a lot of cash." Says Kabuto.

"What's he doing with all that money." Questions Ikki. Then the two backs up into the alley as the coach starts moving.

"Uh! Need more money." Coach Mountain mutters under his breath as walk straight by them. Then Ikki sticks his head out while Kabuto just calmly walks out into the open.

"I don't know, what's going on, but something's up." Whispers Ikki.

"Why are you still whispering? He can't even hear you from over there." Says Kabuto as he crosses his arms and tilts his head in confusion.

"Focus, focus." Mutters Erika. As she starts recording. "Ok!". She then looks around but doesn't see anyone, anywhere. "Where are they? I was really hoping to tape Ikki and the Screws running." She huffs. "Well there goes my I for a new TV series: Coach Mountain's most dangerous exercises.". Suddenly she hears something. "Who's there? I don't like the sound of that." Says Erika as she goes towards the source of the noise. She peers around the corner. Suddenly a crash is heard and cracks forming. This causes to quietly scream in shock.

Later at Henry's shop also know as the 24 hop mart. "You guys don't look so good." Says Henry as he looks at the exhaust group of kids.

"Coach Mountain's burning us out." Growns Samantha. "Every time he sees us, he makes his exercise, I think he's finally lost it." Tiredly explains the Screw's leader.

"We're going to sleep now." Says Ikki.

"He can't find us there." Says Samantha.

"Guy, guys, check it out!" Calls Erika as she rushed into the shop.

"What?" Asks Kabuto as he looks up from the Medabot magazine he was reading. Erika shows them a video. It shows that the cracks in the wall were caused by a Medabot hitting it. The Medabot had simple light grey armour. Long oval shaped shoulder armour and thick gauntlets with five dark blue claws and a patch of dark blue armour on the top of the gauntlets. And the shoulder armour and gauntlets are connected by light yellow sleeves. The Medabot didn't have any legs, instead it had a lower body like a light grey tank, with dark blue tank treads and two small exhausts, with a grey plow in the front. It's head is curved and it has dark tinted glass over it face and two screens on it's chest.

The video the changes to show coach Mountain giving the Medabot orders. "Jab with the right." Commanded the recorded coach Mountain. Then the Medabot followed the command.

"What?". "Huh?". "What the?". Questions the shock kids as they are now fully awake.

"Coach Mountain!?" Cries Ikki in disbelief.

"What's he doing?" Asks Spyke.

"It looks like he's training a Medabot." Clarified Kabuto, who as usual is rather calm.

"What? But?" Questions Ikki. "He's got a Medabot?". Absolutely shocked that his Medabot hating teacher has a Medabot.

"Again." Ordered the recorded teacher. "Good." Complimented the recorded coach.

"I don't believe it." States Samantha. "I thought he hates Medabots.".

"But he has one." Says Spyke.

"So now we know what he's been up to this whole time." Says samantha.

"That reminds me." States Ikki as he remembers what he and Kabuto saw earlier. "I saw him with a huge wad of cash." Recalls Ikki.

"Are you serious?" Asks the reporter after she closed her camera. And Ikki nods in confirmation.

"Some guys were talking to him at school. I don't know who they were, but they sure weren't teachers." Says Sloan as he remembers the two strangers.

"YEAS!!" Calls out Erika "Now this is a news story, a lot of cash, shady characters and a gym teacher who's not what he appears."

"Hey know! We shouldn't jump to conclusions until we gain all the facts. I have a feeling their something more to this than what we think." Reasons Kabuto. As he tries to calm down the existed journalist.

"So coach Mountain is getting his Medabot to collect our sweat so he can sell it to mad scientist." Concludes Samantha.

"I highly doubt he's doing anything like that , oh, and by the way, OH!" Says Kabuto. A little disgusted by the thought of someone actually buying someone else's sweat.

"Wonder what they do with it?" Wonders Spyke.

"They could do a lot with the amount I sweat." Says Sloan.

"Does anyone around here even bother to listen to me?" questions Kabuto as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"Okay first. We figure out what coach Mountain is up to, then we expose him. It's not right for him to profit from your pains." Says Erika. And the other agree with her.

"Right! We work hard for our sweat if anyone should make money off it, it should be me." States Samantha.

"Right on." Agrees Spyke.

"You said it boss." Says Sloan.

"How about it Ikki?" Asks Erika.

"I hope coach Mountain has been drinking a lot of fluids, because when finished with him. He's the one who's going to sweating." States Ikki as he balls his right fist.

"I don't believe this." Mutters Kabuto.

"Well you got to emit they have a great imagination." Compliments Henry. As he gives a sheepish chuckle and sweat drops.

Later around sunset. Coach Mountain is leaving the school, know wearing his jacket.

"Their he is." Says Ikki from where he, Kabuto, Erika and the Screws are hiding.

"Let's follow him." Instructs Erika

A little later the group are walking a fair distance and are keeping pace with the teacher. They then run into an alley and peers out.

"Wonder where he's going?" Quietly asks Spyke.

"He seems to be walking, kind of slow." States Ikki.

"Yeah . That's because he's looking for trouble." Says Erika.

Coach Mountain then stops walking and looks back. But the spying group was able to hide quickly enough, so they aren't seen by the strict teacher.

"Watching his back? He must be up to something and we're gonna find out what." Says Samantha as she and Ikki peer out from where they're hiding. "Even if it takes all night.".

The night quickly falls upon them and they quickly find themselves in a certain part of town, that has a lot glowing neon lights.

"Where are we? Guys?" Questions Spyke.

"No. My mom told told me never, ever go to this part of town." Says Samantha.

"Your mom!" Shouts out the other kids.

"I heard, this place is haunted by evil spirits at night, and when kids go here by themselves. Their souls get sucked right out of their bodies, just like that." Says Samantha. And as she tells her story, the boys gains looks of major fear.

"I want to go home." Whines Spyke's.

"Don't be a baby, It's just a stupid story." Criticizes Erika."Now, come on guys, we're going to lose him. But also as we stay together, we'll be fine." Instructs Erika. As they start to run to find their coach.

"But that begs the question: Why is coach Mountain even here?." Questions Kabuto as he runs alongside the group.

"There he is." Says Ikki. "This way.".

"I hope we can find our way back." Says Kabuto.

'Signs, everywhere signs." Think coach Mountain as he keeps walking with the kids trailing him. The teacher then enters a building. Then they start to follow them.

"Hello.".

"Ahh!" Call Ikki as he stumbles back in shock mounts.

"You have to be 21 to get in. I hope you got I.D." Says one ugly lady as she blocks the kids past.

"Sorry wrong place." Apologies Ikki as he and the rest of the group makes a beeline in the opposite direction.

"Nice Medabot." The woman says after the group had left.

The kids are still running at full speed. Well except Kabuto who appeared to be doing a simple jog, but was keeping pace with the others.

"Keep running." Shouts Erika as he keeps on running.

"Hey kids." Said one of two obviously drunk men. "Hey! What are you kids doing out so late?" Asks the drunk adult as he and his friend stands in the kids way.

"We're going to sing some karaoke." Informs the second intoxicated grown up. "You kids, want to come along with us? Come on." Ikki has to cover his nose because the adult's breath reeks of alcohol.

"Yeah. come on, it'll be fine." Assures the first drunken man. This action seriously unnerves the kids.

"No thanks." Rejects Erika.

"Ah! They probably can sing." Slurs the second drunk.

"Never stopped me." Says his friend and they both laugh, and the kids Kabuto make a break for it. They then meet another man sitting cross-legged up against a wall

"To get past me, you have to answer a riddle." Challenges the mysterious man.

"What?" Asks Ikki. "A riddle?".

"If a train departs from Osaka, heading east at 45 miles an hour. 20 minutes later another train departs heading west at 35 miles an hour, if there's a 22 mile per hour wind blowing from the east, what are the odd if feeling…" The man rambles on even after the kids ran away. Later Ikki, Erika and Kabuto are in an ally. And the two humans are catching their breath.

"Looks like we lost the Screws." Sighs Ikki.

"And couch Mountain."Adds Erika.

"Maybe we should just go home?" Suggests Ikki.

"No way. We can't turn back now." States Erika.

"Yeah, but we don't even know where he went." Reminds Ikki.

"Hum? What's that?" Questions Kabuto. After he heard a strange noise.

"Huh?" Replies both Ikki and Erika.

"That's a Robattle!" Exclaims Kabuto, knowing the distinctive sound of Medabots fighting.

"Your right." Agrees Ikki.

"Let's check it out." Says Kabuto. Then the three run towards the source of the sounds. They are shocked that they see coach Mountain's Medabot being beaten down by another Medabot. The new Medabot has purple armour armour on it's head, chest and lower body. The Medabot has tank treads and two large grey feet that resembles an elephant. It's shoulders have thick, round grey armour covering them. On it's hand are two large shields with weird smiley tribal face designs. The Medabot has armour in the sides of it's head that looks like elephant ears and it has a grey, slit visor with a truck-like nozzle attached in the middle with an iron ball on a chain connected to it. Coach Mountain kneels down in person.

"Coach Mountain!" Calls out Ikki, as he and Erika run towards the downed teacher.

"Stay back." Says coach Mountain. "It's not safe to be here.".

"Did they hurt you?" Asks Erika, worried about her teacher.

"Hey watch it kid. My brother and I are businessmen, we don't have to resources to violence to get what. But your teacher, he wanted to Robattle." Says the second sleazy businessmen.

 **MEGAPHANT.** **ELEPHANT-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: Gangster.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Iron Ball.**

"We said: What the heck, won't cost us anything. But he couldn't put up a decent fight and his Medabot is a cheap piece of junk." Insults the gangster. "And he doesn't even know how to use it.".

 **DIGMOLE.** **MOLE-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: Coach Mountain.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Digging.**

"He should have spent more time training his Medabot. And less time training himself." Says the second businessmen.

"Sir! Is this true?" Asks Ikki.

"Noo! Go home. This has nothing to do with you." Orders The kneeling coach.

"Well, I say let him stay, these kids are going to see us crush you and your dreams of turning this place into a park." Sneers the gangster.

"Into a park?" Echoes the two confused children.

"Mister!" Cries a group of small kids are the gathered around the burley coach.

"Mr. Please You've done enough for us. We don't want to see you get hurt again." Pleads a small boy.

"We don't need a park, we can just play in the alley." A small girl tries to persuade the coach.

"Ah, you guys." Says coach Mountain.

"What's going on?" Asks a very confused Erika.

"We live around here, but there's no park. So we can really we play outside." Explains the small boy.

"And then this angel man fell from the heavens and plans to build us a park." Continues a second boy.

"That's right, I've been saving all the money I can to build a park for these kids." States coach Mountain. "But these guys want the land too.".

"So who ever win this Robattle" Says Erika.

"Gets to buy the land. But it's just so hard to save up for it. I couldn't afford good Medarot parts and I haven't even be able to eat properly." Explains coach Mountain, then he forces himself up, and so did Digmole. "That's why I collapsed. But I have to win this. I have to win this Robattle for the sake of these kids!" States coach Mountain as he stands tall.

"Huh, I guess he's not bad as you thought." Muses Kabuto. He turns to the kids and see while Erika is starting in shock at how kind her couch could be. Ikki is crying like niagara falls.

"Dig mole this is our last chance!" A coach Mountain.

"I'm on it." Come Digmole's robot reply. As he charges forward. Whilst the taller gangster smirks. Digmole is then sent flying by Megaphant. The coach's MedaWatch then reports Digmole's right arm and legs no longer work.

"No!" Bellows coach Mountain as he sinks to one knee. "I, I guess it's all over.".

"Sir?" Calls Ikki are he races to his teachers side.

"A pink hippo slide, little horsies on springs, a swing made out of an old tractor tire." Lists couch Mountain. "My dream is slipping away!".

"Don say that!" Says Ikki.

"Well, well." Says the apparent leader of the gangster duo. "I was so looking forward to this. Thought I'd have a tougher opponent. Oh well, to bad. Didn't even count as practice.". Sneers the purple coated gangster as he turns and starts to leave.

"STOP!!?" Shouts out a familiar voice. Causing everyone including the gangsters duo to stop and turn to the source. The voice had come from Kabuto.who had his hands tightly clenched into fists and a burning look in his eyes. He then marches forward and stands in front of Ikki and coach Mountain.

"What do you want?" Asks the lead gangster.

"I won't let you ruin coach Mountain's dream." States Kabuto. He then raises his right arm and points to the sky. "Doctor said this: Childhood is a time when people should enjoy life." Kabuto then lowers his arm and continues. "The park, coach Mountain dreams of would bring countless happy memories for these children and that is a reason I am willing to fight for." He then turns his attention to the coach. "Coach Mountain, you carried the weight of your dream long enough. Know let me carry it the rest of the way." Requests Kabuto.

"O-okay." Stutters the coach. Not believing another Medabot would stand up for his dream. Kabuto give him a nod of recognition, then turns his attention to his partner.

"Ikki." Kabuto simply says. But Ikki got the message and after a quick nod runs to his Medabot's side.

"We challenge you to a Robattle for the land." Challenges Ikki.

"Interesting." Mutters the duo's leader. "Alright, you got a deal.".

"But.." Begins the second gangster.

"That's enough." Interrupts his boss. "I'd like to have at least one decent Robattle today.".

"Then it's agreed!" States Mr. Referee as re rises from a nearby pipe. As both side making a confirmation noise. "I officially declare this match a submission Robattle. The rules are simple, the first Medabot to stop the other from functioning, wins. The loser, then must submit one MedaPart to the winner for keeps." Clarifiers the referee. "Medafighters ready? Alright Medabots, Robattle!".

The two Medabots charge at one another. Kabuto sends out a right hook, but Megaphant blocks it with one of its shields. Megaphant then tries to hit Kabuto with the other shield. But the MedaRider is able to dodge in time and jumps back.

'That kid's Medabot doesn't stand a chance against Megaphant.' Thinks the gangster leader. 'With it's superior shields and crushing caterpillar tracks. It'll be over in a matter of seconds.'.

"It's got tough armour. Any ideas ikki?" Asks Kabuto.

"Aim for his caterpillar tracks." Orders Ikki after a second.

"Okay." Says Kabuto as he dodges out of the way of another attack. And starts to shoot at the caterpillar tracks. But Megaphant uses it's shield to block. "Can't get a good angle." Muses Kabuto.

"Close kid, but not close enough." Sneers the gangers Medafighter.

Kabuto almost slips on the dirt terrain. Then barely dodges being hit by Megaphant's iron ball.

"Kabuto!" Calls out Ikki in worry.

"You fool! Nobody can compete with Megaphant's speed on this kind of terrain, nobody!' Insults the secondary gangster.

Kabuto is know backed up against a hill of dirt. "Any ideas ikki.".

'No matter how many times we go after the caterpillar tracks, it still manages to block with it's shields.' Ponders Ikki. 'there must be a weak spot.'.

"Let's put an end to this. Change plan!" Says the Medafighter gangster, he then raises his MedaWatch. "ATTACK MEGAPHANT!".

Then Megaphant fires his iron ball right at Kabuto. The hit caused a huge clouds of dust to be kicked up.

"Noo! Kabuto!!" Shouts Ikki. The other kids and coach Mountain gasp in shock.

"Oh no!" Gasps Erika with her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Huh, you're done kid." Says the know very smug gangster. But then he notices a faint silhouette in dust cloud. "WHAT!?".

The gangster's sudden out burst caused everyone to follow his line of sight and are shocked re what they saw after the dust had cleared. Standing there is Kabuto with the iron ball being held tightly between his hands. Apparently he had been able catch the iron ball, before it actually hit him. He then quickly grabs ahold of the ball's chain and then starts to pull. But Megaphant starts to drive in the opposite direction and the two Medabots starts to struggle for dominance. Using all his strength in one night pull, Kabuto actually sends Megaphant flying high into the air.

"Woah!" Gasps Erika. As everyone looks in shock, that Kabuto had sent that heavy Medabot flying. Kabuto then runs to the top of the gravel hill. Ikki then get's an idea.

"Kabuto shoot at his treads now!" Orders Ikki.

"Okay." Replies Kabuto as he fires upon the bottom side of the treads and with no way of defending, the tread are finally destroyed. Then Megaphant hit the ground.

"NOOO!!!" Schrieks the gangster Medafighter.

"Kabuto finish it!" Commands Ikki.

"You got it." Says Kabuto. As he presses the Zector's top legs.

 **1**

 **2**

 **3**

Kabuto the flips the Zector's horn back and says one word "MedaKick.".

 **MEDAKICK"**

He the pull the horn all the way. Then energy travel from the Zector to his horn and then straight to right foot. He then jumps high up and then delivers a diving kick straight to Megaphant. Resulting in a large explosion. Kabuto then leaps out of the explosion. Looking fine. After the explosion cleared it reveals Megaphant, with a lot of dents in its armour. "Function ceased." Calls the gangster's MedaWatch and Megaphant's medal is ejected.

"The winner is Kabuto." Declares Mr. Referee.

"Good." Says Kabuto.

"I, I lost." Mutters the lead gangster. As he sank down in defeat.

Then the little kids starts to cheers whilst, Erika gains a look of joy and coach Mountain stairs in shock.

"You did it Ikki." Says Erika as she and the kids ran up to him.

"Tenryou." Mutters the coach.

Kabuto just looks at them and gently shakes his head. "Well, better go find the Screws." Says Kabuto as he walks off.

The next day Ikki, Erika and the Screws are running.

"There's nothing more unhealthy than children playing outside late at night, it makes you tired and weak. Another 50 laps ought to wake you up." Lectures coach Mountain as he pulls on another chest expander.

"Why did I help you?" Asks a very tired Ikki.

"No back talk, when you're finished here, I've got a new playground to water, with your sweat?" Barks coach Mountain.

"We'll it's nice story see everything is back to normal." Says Kabuto, who's standing in the same tree.

 **Kabuto wins an arm shield from Megaphant**.


	4. The Legendary Medafighter

**The legendary Medafighter and monarch's wing**

Ikki is crossing the street not noticing a speedy yellow car is closing in fast!

"Look out!" Calls a young girl as she pushes Ikki out of the way. She pushes him so hard he tumbled and hit a wall and actually leave a rather large crater in it. And the car passes behind her. Although it was actually a toy car being ridden by a young boy.

"You pushed me out of the way for that?" Wonders Ikki.

"Are you okay?* Asks the young girl.

"I was fine, until…" Starts Ikki until he gets a better look at her. She's around his age with clear pale skin. Big dark green eyes filled with kindness. Bright red hair held up into two pigtails by two green scrunchies. She is currently wearing a light beige, short sleeve collared shirt with dark brown trims and a dark brown knee length skirt. With white socks and brown dress shoes. And a unique emblem on the left sleeve and she has a dark blue backpack with the same emblem as her sleeve. Ikki is shocked by her beauty and just stands there blushing.

"Oh, your elbow." She says as she looks for something in her skirt's pocket. Ikki looks at his elbow and sees he has a small scratch.

Then girl the pulls out a small handkerchief and raps it gently around Ikki's hurt elbow. This kind gesture cause Ikki to once again blush. "There you go, all better.".

"Uh. Thanks." Replies Ikki

"Well goodbye." Says the young girl. She the turn and starts to walk away. Leaving one stunned hound Medafighter.

"That logo, she must go to Rosewood private school." Says Ikki.

"Fast as the wing, quiet as the forest, explosive as a fire, solid as a mountain. According to my sources, this Medabot has yet to lose a single Robattle." Erika tells her classmates. "But there's more, this invisible Medabot belongs to the legendary Medafighter. A commander with superhuman abilities." Erik reveals, Shocking her classmates.

"Where'd you hear about this?" Asks one of her classmates.

"From one of my most reliable source." Answers Erika.

"Who?".

"A friend of a friend, of a friend's cousin's hairdresser' nephew's dodgeball player." Reveals Erika.

"Well that's believe." Says Kabuto as he leans on a nearby desk, and his voice is practically dripping with sarcasm.

"So who is this Medafighter?" Questions a student.

"That's the thing, no one knows. But I hear the legendary Medafighter goes to Rosewood private school." Clarifiers the young reporter.

This last statement got Ikki's attention, as up till now he has just been staring up into space.

"Really? that's school for the super rich kids?" Asked another student.

"You know Erika, you shouldn't believe everything you hear, especially if it a roumers. How can you even be sure that this 'legendary Medafighter' is real?" Warns Kabuto.

"Well, that's why I'm going to Rosewood to find the legendary Medafighter and do an exposé on them." Replies Erika.

"Erika, can I come with you?" Requests Ikki.

"Uh, sure you can. But why would you want to go?" Asks the young girl.

"There's someone I need to meet and I think they go to Rosewood." Replies Ikki.

"Well if Ikki's going so am I." Says Kabuto.

"Well then let go." Says Erika. She then grabs her book and Ikki, then runs off. With Kabuto right behind her.

"Interesting." Mutters Samantha, as she and the Screws watch the school the young trio leave.

Later Ikki, Erika and Kabuto are walking down the street to Rosewood private school.

"Uncovering the legendary Medafighter. I dreamed about stories like this." Says Erika.

"Now don't get ahead of yourself Erika. We don't even know if the legendary Medafighter is even there." Says Kabuto, but his word fell on deaf ears.

Ikki took out the handkerchief the red haired girl gave him and remembers her beautiful face. 'hanky girl I dream of you." Thinks Ikki as a small blush stretches across his cheeks.

What they are apparently unaware of is that they are being followed by the Screws. The small gang are currently hiding behind a tree. "Once they find this legendary Medafighter, we'll challenge them to Robattle and beat them. Then we'll be legends of our own." Summarises Samantha.

"You got it boss." Agrees Spyke.

"This is the school?" Wonders Erika.

The trio are now standing in front of a pair of gigantic golden gates.

"Ah. My eyes." Says Ikki as he covers his eyes, to protect the from the light reflecting of the golden gate.

"I hope the students aren't this bright." Hopes Erika, as she squints.

"Why do they even a gate this big?" Asks Kabuto.

"That's Their school gate?" Asks Samantha. While the other Screws recoils from the heat of the reflected light. "it's 24-karat gold.".

"24 carrots? let's go home boss, I don't like vegetables." Complains Spyke.

A boy is then thrown out of a smaller gate, next to the larger gate.

"Oh come on. Let me in." Pleads the boy. He has spike black hair and is wearing a blue school uniform.

"This is not a place for the academically challenged. Go learn somewhere else." States a menacing man in a crisp white uniform.

"Ah man. I'm not here to learn. I just wanted to Robattle with the legendary Medafighter." Says the boy as he punches the ground in frustration.

"So the only way we're can get in is if we look like prep students." Realises Erika.

"Well you two try to figure out how to get inside, I'll meet you in there." Says Kabuto. He then turns and starts to walk away.

"Hey! How are you going to get past that guy?" Asks Ikki.

"Don't worry I have my ways." Reassures Kabuto.

A bit later Ikki and Erika are walking by the guard, but this time they are wearing backpacks with the Rosewood logo on them. The accrual get past him. "Excuse me." Says the guard. His voice causes the duo to stop in their tracks. "Where are your uniforms?" Questions the guard.

"Uh, well. You see we dropped caviar on them and know they have to b e cleaned and our butlers are bringing them later." lies Erika.

"See ya later " Says Ikki.

"Got a test on table manners." Fibs Erika. She and Ikki then beat a hasty retreat. The the A try the same trick, except Their backpacks don't have the school's logo.

"Excuse me." Says the guard. His voice stopping the Screws.

"Uh, we dropped caviar on our butler." Says Samantha.

"You're not students were, are you?" Questions the guard. He has a dangerous glint in his eyes. The Screws soon become very scared of the guard.

"We got past that guard pretty easily." Says Erika.

"Yeah. I'm actually surprised it worked." Comes a familiar voice. The two kids turn towards the source and sees Kabuto leaning against a nearby tree. "But I have to ask. Where did you get the bags?" Wonders Kabuto.

"KABUTO!!" Cries the two ten year olds.

"Yes?" Asks Kabuto.

"How did you get by that guard?" Questions Erika.

"I jumped." Is Kabuto's simple reply.

"Jumped?" Asks Ikki.

"I mean I jumped over the fences." Answers Kabuto. Shocking his two friends

"What but how?" asks Erika.

"You really shouldn't be surprised at what I can do by now." Replies Kabuto. "Come on we better get a move on. I don't know about you, but I want to reach the school before nightfall." Kabuto then starts to continue walking.

"Oh right." Says Erika. She then runs to catch up to the red Medabot.

"Hey! Wait for me." Cries Ikki a he tries to catch up.

The Screws are currently underground.

"We're going to tunnel into the school." Says Samantha. The Screw's leader is know wearing a miner's helmet with a light on top and is holding a map.

"Great idea boss." Compliments her two lackeys, both wearing helmets and holding Digging tools. Although instead of going forward, they are continuing to dig straight down.

The trio are still walking and they all look very tired, except for Kabuto, who appears to be doing fine as always.

"Oh man! There's no way the students walk here everyday." Complains Erika.

The trio hear a loud chopping sound. They all look up and see a helicopter flying overhead. "Attention students. It against school rules to commute by helicopter

Please land on the tennis courts and report to the principal's office." Reports a voice over an intercom.

"They take a helicopter to school?" Muses Kabuto. He then crosses his arms. "Make some sense, I guess.".

"Hey look over there." Call Erika as she points to her right.

"Is it the school?" Asks Ikki.

"No. Unless they have a Ferris wheel in the playground." Says Erika.

"Seriously, why would a school have an entire amusement park? Just how rich are these kids." Questions Kabuto, as he shakes his head in disbelief and Ikki and Erika states shock.

"Four!"

Kabuto turns to the course of the voice, and quickly snatchs something in midair, just before it could hit him. He opens his hand and sees the projectile ha caught is actually a golf ball. "A golf ball?" Questions Kabuto.

"Look, they have a golf course." Says Erika as they look to the left.

"Yeah, and it looks like it starts over there." States Kabuto as he points of into the distance.

"What! This place is huge." States Erika.

"You're telling me. We're only at the practice green." Says Ikki.

"Help, help me." Calls out a boy's voice.

"Huh?" The trio wonders.

"What's that?" Asks Ikki. The walk through some bushes and sees a boy and their Medabot are stuck in a net.

"Somebody help." Calls the boy. The boy is around Ikki and Erika's age. He has scruffy red hair tied into a high ponytail. And he's wearing a white undershirt. Torn light green trousers and sneakers. On his left wrist is a black MedaWatch.

The Medabot has a dark blue tank for a lower body black treads and a yellow square attached to the front of the tank like bottom, and two light blue ford attached to the wrist. The chest is a light green and resembles a short. The shoulder armour resembles a bundle of wood. The arms are covered in armour, the same colour as it's chest armour and resembles kimono sleeves with blue trims. A brown pack on it's back. The Medabot's head resembles a human's, it has black armour on the sides and back of it's head that looks like hair. The top of the Medabot's head is blue with a metallic topnotch on the top. The face of the Medabot is a peach colour. With two dark blue eyes and kabuki like marking.

"GOLEM-TYPE Medabot: Gloomeg." States Ikki. " Doesn't look like much, but it sure packs a punch.".

 **GLOOMEG.** **GOLEM-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: Eddie.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Shoots Missile.**

"Forget the Medabot, help me down." Pleads the trapped boy.

"Okay." Responds Kabuto as he take aim at the rope.

"Wait, hold on." Franticly says the boy. But Kabuto just shoots a single blast, the shot successful cut the rope. Sending the boy and his Medabot crashing to the ground. Ikki and Erika looks at the red Medabot.

"What? He said to let him down. He never said to do it gently." Clarifies Kabuto.

"I'm free, finally." Sighs scruffy boy. "The names: Eddie. I snuck into the school two years ago to find the legendary Medafighter and I'm still looking.".

"You've been here here for two full years?" Asks Erika in shock.

"I haven't even made it to the school yet, I keep getting caught in these traps." Reveals Eddie. "I'll never find him. Unless you're the legendary Medafighter!".

"What!?" Says Ikki.

"All rights tough guy, it's time." State Eddie. He then runs up and grabs Ikki by the collar. "It time to go!"

"Go where?" Asks Ikki.

"Robattle. You and me. Right now!" Challenges Eddie. But they are interrupted a horse's whinny. They turn and see a snow white stallion pulling a red, white and golden carriage. The carriage comes to a stop in front of them

"A carriage?" Asks Erika

"How regal." Compliments Kabuto.

From the carriages a good boy about 10 years. He has neat black hair and purple eyes. He is wearing the male Rosewood private school uniform. Consisting of a beige short sleeve shirt with green trims. With the Rosewood logo on the left sleeve. He also have a red tie, brown trousers and dress shoes with white sock.

"This is no place for squabbling, boys." Says the male Rosewood students as he gets of the carriage. "Your at Rosewood school on an oasis of tranquility, away from the violence of the outside world.".

"Hey pretty boy! Mind your own business." Snaps Eddie.

"Oh my." Sighs the rich boy as he brushes one of his brangs out of the was. This motion also reveals he has a black MedaWatch.

"You're a Medafighter!" Calls out Eddie as he points towards the rich kids MedaWatch. " then why don't I warm-up on you first let's Go.".

"You seem to have an anger management problem, allow me to offer some counseling." Says the rich school boy. "Transport Sumilidon!".

A orb of light shines bright and after it dissipates. It reveals a new Medabot. The Medabot feet are a dark blue with slightly thicker yellow armour over the toes are and three small bumps on each foot. The ankles are covers is a light cream colour. The lower legs have thin armour the same yellow shade as the toe armour and the upper leg armour is slightly thicker and the same cream as his ankle armour. He has a small dark blue armour skirt plate in the front and yellow armour skirt covering the sides and a larger pentagon piece at the back, each with three black lines. The chest armour is thin and smooth. The shoulder armor is long and curved with four black lines on each, two on the front and two on the back with the bumps on both shoulders. The forearms are both large and round. The right gauntlet has three large dark blue claws and the left gauntlet has three small holes in it. The Medabot's helmet is mainly cream coloured with two dark blue ears on the top and a black mark on the back of the helmet. Two large brown pieces of armour, that looks like mitten chops are attached to a large yellow forehead protector with a smaller brown downward pointing triangle on it. And a green visor over the face area.

 **SUMILIDON.** **SABERTOOTH TIGER-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: Koji.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Shadow Sword.**

"A word of warning, no one has lasted more than a minute against me." Informs Koji. "So you still want to Robattle?".

"You bet!" Replies Eddie. "Attack Gloomeg!" Orders the scruffy boy. As Gloomeg charges forward.

"SUMILIDON!" Calls Koji as his Medabot races forwards.

Gloomeg launches missiles missiles from its shoulder armour. But Sumilidon is able to dodge easily. Gloomeg let's out a low growl of frustration. That no one but Kabuto noticed. Then sends out more missiles, but Sumilidon continues to dodge and get closer to his opponent. Sumilidon then strikes Goolmeg, sending the GOLEM-TYPE Medabot flying, and strikes Goolmeg again, and again.

"This guy's awesome." Says Ikki. "He's Medabot is almost as fast and as strong as Kabuto.".

"Do you think that he could be the legendary Medafighter?" Asks Erika.

"Something's not right here." Mutters Kabuto as his cups his chin with his right hand.

Gloomeg's back panel pops open and his medal ejects.

"I, I lost." Mutters Eddie s he sinks to his knees in defeat. "Oh man, just take whatever part you want.".

"I don't want your parts, and it wasn't an official Robattle anyway." Says Koji. "Beside I already have all the parts I need,and even some I don't.". He turns and raises his hand and smile, "Caio." Says Koji as he then leaves.

"He's so cool and he's rich to." Says Erika.

"Seriously?" Asks Kabuto. Ikki just keeps on staring in shock. Koji's carriage then moves on.

"Hey! I want another round." Calls out Eddie. Then he and his received Medabot give chase.

"Hey! How about a Robattle with us?" Wonders Erika. As she and the others starts to run after the carriage.

"Look out!!" Calls a familiar red haired girl as she pushes the group out of the way. Except for Kabuto, who was able to leap out of the way in time. Unfortunately both Ikki and Erika have been pushed into a ditch. With the redhead girl standing on the edge of the ditch. "Are you guys okay." Asks the redhead.

"Do we look okay?" Erika asks sarcastically, as she lays on top of Ikki.

"You probably look a lot worse, I she hadn't pushed you out of the way." Says Kabuto as he walks to the edge of the ditch.

"What do you mean?" Questions Erika.

"I mean: this young girl, probably saved your lives." Replies Kabuto, with his arms crossed.

"Saved us? How?" Asks Erika. Confusion clearly on her face.

"I mean, she saved you, because the place we were just standing is now riddle on spears." Explains Kabuto. "Oh, and be careful of the bear traps, oh and the morning star.".

"Spears? Bear traps." Asks Erika. She then gets up and sees that the place they where standing is filled with sharp spears, and notices several triggered bear traps and a very big morning star.

"These a lot of security devices around here." explains the pigtailed girl. "I wanted an electronic one but the principle said that bears traps are more humane.". this causes Ikki and Erika tosiar in school bat the vicious security devices.

"That debatable." Says Kabuto as he gives her a deadpan look. Ikki then get out of the ditch.

"You saved me, again." States Ikki.

"You're that boy from yesterday." Recalls the kind young girl.

"I want to thank you for that." Says Ikki.

"Oh it nothing." Replies the girl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what are you talking about." Questions Erika with her hand on her hips and am annoyed expression.

"Um, What? Your name." Asks Ikki.

"My name is Karen. Karon Junmai." Answers Karin. "What about you?".

"I'm Ikki." Replies Ikki.

"Ikki." Repeats Karen.

"Junmai." Muses Kabuto. "I know that name, but from where." Wonders the horned Medabot.

"What's up with them?" Asks Erika, bring Kabuto out of his deep thought.

"Oh, it looks like Ikki has fallen in love with Karon." Replies Kabuto.

"What? Love?." Questions Erika. Kabuto just nods in confirmation and Erika is left silent in shock.

Later Ikki and Karun are in a boat, with Ikki rowing, and Kabuto and Erika are in a second boat with Kabuto towing.

"So, you're looking for the legendary Medafighter?" Ask Karin.

"Yeah. You know him?" Wonders Ikki.

"No." Replies Karin.

"I was thinking maybe he's the guy who uses Sumilidon to Robattle." Says Ikki.

"Who?" Asks Karin.

"You know, the guy with the carriage, the rich guy, he was talking like he's got every Medabot part there is." Describes Ikki.

"But everyone at school is kind of like that." Responds Karin.

"Oh right." Huffs Ikki.

"When are we going to get to the school, and why did Ikki says there's no space in that boat. There's obviously plenty of space." Huffs Erika.

"Calm down Erika, complaining won't get us there any faster, so relax." Says Kabuto, as he continues to row. "And for why Ikki said there was no more room in his boat. I think he just wants to be alone with Karin. After all two young people together, in about on a crystal clear lake, it's rather romantic, wouldn't you say?".

"Yeah I guess." Replies Erika.

Karn then starts to look over the side of the boat.

"Watch out!" Call Ikki, he dives Karin thinking she's going to falling, she wasn't and know Ikki's the one who fell in the water.

"Ikki? Ikki?" calls Karin. Ikki then sticks his head up.

"Unfortunately, Ikki is no Casanova." Chuckles Kabuto.

"True." Giggles Erika.

"Karen, what was that all about?" Asks Ikki.

"I thought I saw a penny at the bottom of the lake." Says Karin. "Boy I could use that.". Her state causes Ikki and Erika to give her a major deadpan expression.

"Well, every penny does count, I guess." says a rather amused Kabuto.

"Oh look there's my school." Says Karin as she looks forward. The trio follow her line of sight, and sees an island with, large mansion like buildings around the shore and a large castle in the middle of the island.

Kabuto gives a low whistle. "Is this place a school, or a small kingdom?" Asks Kabuto.

The inside of the castle has a glass chandelier, an expensive suit of armour and almost looks like it's made of gold. " How beautiful." Compliments Kabuto. "But isn't all this a little much of a school?".

"Well we're in, know we just have to find l this guy." Says Erika.

"Easier said, than done." Counters Kabuto.

"Well then let's gather some facts." Says Erika. She then runs off to ask some of the students. But she just ends up with a lot of stupid rumours.

A bit later Karin runs behind Ikki, and starts to do some mopping. The a group of girls comes by.

"Look its Karin, mopping the floors again." Says a girl with wavy hair.

"You sure like to clean." Says a slight tanned girl.

"Uh huh." Confirms Karin. Who is still rather happy.

"Don't forget the toilet, I clogged it." Informs the wavy haired girl. "Have fun.". then the small group of girls left.

"I always do." Replies Karin, she then goes back to mopping. She then starts polishing a statue.

"Did you do something wrong?" Asks Ikki.

"No of course not." Answers Karin, as she continues to polish the statue with a smile.

"Then why do you have to clean the school?" Ask Ikki.

"No reason, I do it all the time." Replies Karen.

'I don't believe it. She must be poor, she can't afford the tuition, she cleans up instead.' Thinks Ikki. 'So that's why she tried to fish the penny out of the lake.'.

"Hey Karin, don't forget, I want your lunch tomorrow." Reminded a very snooty boy.

"Yeah, and I want your cake and cookies." Says a chubby boy.

"Sure thing." Says Karin.

"You're a very good kid, Karin." Compliments the chubby boy. The the Rosewood boys left.

"Karin, why are you giving them your lunch?" Asks Ikki.

"No reason, now if you'll excuse me. I have a toilet to plunge." Replies Karin, as she picks up her bucket and leaves.

'They take her lunch and she doesn't say a thing? She's so sweet and gentle, that she'll do whatever people say. Could it be that on the outside she's happy, but inside she's crying.' Thinks Ikki. He then starts to actually cry himself. "Hey Karin wait" he calls out. Stopping Karin in her tracks.

"What is it Ikki?" Asks the redhead.

"I just wanted to give you this back." Replies Ikki. He then gives Karin back her handkerchief.

"My handkerchief.": Says Karin.

"Yeah I wanted to give you it back and say thanks." Says Ikki.

"That's very sweet, but I have to go, bye." Karin bids farewell. And Ikki just waves as she leaves.

What he didn't notice that Eddie has somehow gotten inside the school. "Oh man, where'd he go?" Wonders Eddie. " I finally found the school, but I lost that rich guy.".

"Ikki, Ikki. Look at This" Says Erika as she hurries up to Ikki.

"What?" Asks Ikki.

"I hear the legendary Medafighter, is connected to a mysterious maiden." Reports Erika.

"His girlfriend?" Asks Ikki.

"Could be, they say she's cute, sweet and she wears her hair in pigtails." Informs Erika.

"Pigtails, hu?" Wonders Ikki. "But there have to be thousands of girls like that, it could be anyone.". With Kabuto resting against a nearby wall.

Eddie who had been listening turns a bit and sees Karin walking down another corridor. His eyes go wide wheel he sees her.

Later Ikki, Kabuto and Erika are walking down a path. Ikki is telling them what he thinks about Karin and her being poor.

"Ikki, that's impossible." Says Kabuto. " And don't just jump to conclusions." The then does his signature point to the sky pose. " Doctor said this: those who think they know everything, truly knows nothing.".

"Oh really and why's that?" Asks Ikki.

"It's obvious that this school has a lot of money and has a high standard for its students." Explains Kabuto. "And there's no way they would let someone attend, just because the would do some cleaning.".

"Oh yeah? Then why would she be cleaning then?" Asks Ikki.

"Maybe she just likes to clean." Responses Kabuto.

"And what about her giving those kids her lunch?" Asks Ikki.

"Maybe she has a really big lunch and she gives the others her extras." Reason Kabuto.

"What I want to know is if there even is a legendary Medafighter." Says Erika. "Many you were right Kabuto. I shouldn't believe everything I hear.".

"Cheer up Erika I'm sure we'll find something." Reassures Kabuto. As the trio reaches a large set of stairs.

"Hey you!" Calls out a familiar voice, the trio look at the top of the stairs and sees Koji and Sumilidon.

"Hey it's that rich guy." says Ikki.

"Keep your dirt hand of Karin." Orders Koji.

"Hey! What it to you?" Questions Ikki.

"I saw you with her earlier, and you better understand that i've been friends with Karin for years, and i'm not going to let some nobody take her away, who are you anyway?" Asks Koji.

"You now, it's considered good manners to introduce yourself, before asking someone else's name." Reminds Kabuto.

"Hi, very well my name is Koji. Now! Who are you?" Asks Koji.

"I'm Ikki, she's Erika and this is my partner Kabuto." Responds Ikki.

"Very well then, Ikki, I challenge you to a Robattle, if I win you stay away from Karin." Challenges Koji.

"All right, but if we win, you have to leave us alone." Accepts Ikki.

"Then it is agreed." Calls out Mr. Referee, who is know wearing a full suit of armour. "I officially declare this match a submission Robattle. The rules are simple, the first Medabot to stop the other from functioning wins. The loser then must submit one MedaPart to the winner for keeps." Clarifies Mr. Referee. "Medafighters ready?".

"Yeah." Calls out Koji.

"Yes." Agrees Ikki.

"Medabots Robattle!" Declares the referee.

Sumilidon and Kabuto race towards each other both attempting to strike the other, not both Medabots are able to dodge the opponent's attack.

'He's fast for a heavyweight, but then again so's Kabuto.' Thinks Ikki.

"Sumilidon hit him from behind." Orders Koji.

"Kabuto look out!" Shouts Ikki.

Sumilidon jumps over him and begins to strike Kabuto with his claws, but Kabuto quickly turns and block with his left forearm and tries deliver a right hook, but Sumilidon leaps back just in time to dodge.

'This Kabuto guy is surprisingly good.' Thinks Koji. 'I may just have to get serious.'.

'I've never Robattle anyone like this guy. This Koji really knows his stuff.' Think Ikki.

Kabuto and Sumilidon then get locked in a struggle, each trying to overpower the other.

"I must emit. I am impressed, no one has ever held out this long against Sumilidon." Compliments Koji. "And I must say your Medabot is incredible, I have never seen anything like him before.".

'I can't lose, especially not to this guy.' Think Ikki.

But then the are interrupted by a girl's scream. They all turn and see Karin tied up and been taken away by Eddie and Gloomeg.

"No Karin!" Yells Koji. "We'll finish this later.". He and Sumilidon the runs after the abducters.

"It's Karin, come on!" Says Ikki as he starts to run.

"Let's go!" Calls Kabuto as he and Erika start to run, leaving Mr. Referee behind.

"Hold on Karin. I'm coming to save you!" Shouts Koji.

"Rich kids of Rosewood private school, I demand that the legendary Medafighter show himself. If he wants his girl back, he's going to have to Robattle with me, right now." shouts Eddie from the top of a tall tower and through a megaphone.

"Two things. One: How did they get up there so fast? And two: where'd he get the megaphone?" Asks Kabuto, as he Ikki, Erika, Koji and Sumilidon arrive at the base the tower.

"Let her go you animal!" Calls Koji.

"I knew it you're the legendary Medafighter." States Eddie through the megaphone.

"Have you lost it? For the last time it's not me." Calls back Koji.

"Then it's you!" Shouts Eddie.

"No it is not!" Replies Ikki.

"I'm live at Rosewood private school with crazy Eddie, he's taken a girl hostage and is now demanding a Robattle with the legendary Medafighter." Reports Erika as she talks into a microphone.

"Is this really the time to do reporting and where did you get the microphone?" Asks Kabuto. But as usual he is ignored.

"Crazy Eddie how do you feel?" Questions Erika.

"I feel like Robattling the legendary Medafighter, but I can't find him!" Shouts the scruffy boy. "Somebody better get him or else, or else...".

"Or else what?" Asks Kabuto.

"Or else I've wasted the last two years of my life." Sobs Eddie.

"That's both sad and pathetic." States Kabuto. He then hears a loud stomping sound. He turns and sees a large group of male students start to run past them. "What the?".

"""""i'll save you Karin.""""" Calls out the crowd. """""Transport Medabot!""""". A bright flash occurs as a huge amount of different Medabots. """""Get ready to Fire."""""".

"What? No!" Kabuto quickly runs "Stop you fools, if you attack know, you could hurt Karin." Explains Kabuto. This information stops the boys in their tracks. "Besides I have a feeling, things are about to get worse.".

"How can things get worse?" Asks Ikki.

"Ah man, how can I tell which one is the legendary Medafighter. Any ideas Gloomeg?" Asks Eddie and he turns and looks at his Medabot and notices a dark look in its eyes. "Uh G-Gloomeg?" Stutters Eddie. Then Gloomeg pushes Eddie of the tower, causing him to scream in fear as he falls.

"Oh no!" Gasps Erika with her hands over her mouth. As the others look in terror at the plummeting boy.

"I got him!" Calls Kabuto as he runs forward, then leaps and catches Eddie in midair, then safely lands on his feet. But Eddie is still screaming. "Hey, you can stop screaming, you safe." Reassures Kabuto. Eddie the stops screaming and looks around, sees he is safe. He stand up and looks a bit sheepish.

" Why did Gloomeg pushes me!?" Frantically questions Eddie.

"He didn't…" Says Kabuto, causing everyone to look at him. "Because that's not Gloomeg…" says Kabuto as he glared at the fake Medabot, who starts to glow. " It's a Worm." Finishes Kabuto, as 'Gloomeg' turns into a worm. The appearance of the evil Medabot, scares all of the kids.

"W-what is that, that thing? Asks a very fear files Koji.

The Worm turns it attention towards Karin. Who had been able to untie herself. "Now come on I'm sure we can work this out." Karen tries to reason.

"Karin get away from it, know!" Shouts Kabuto. The Worm then tries to attack Karen. But Karen is just able to dodge the attack. She then raises he left wrist, showing that she has a MedaWatch. "Transport Medabot." Says Karin.

"She has a Medabot?" Asks Eddie.

Karin's Medabot looks like a nurse. Her feet are pink with white on the toe area. As white ankle armour. Thin white leg armours. Long knee length white skirt armour in the front, with slightly longer pink skirt armour. Her chest armour is pure white, with a pink collar. The shoulder armor is both curved and pointy. Her gauntlets look like large medical capsule that's half white and half pink, but let her hands free. Her helmet is mostly curved and pink. With the face area being white, with a purple visor and a large pure white short nurse's cap on top, that has a large pink slot screw on it. She also has two kind, caring red eyes.

 **NEUTRANURSE.** **NURSE-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: Karin.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Healing.**

The Worm then attack, but Neutranurse raises her hands and projects a force field. Protecting bother her and Karin from the Worm's violent onslaught.

"This is great, Karin is safe." Cheers Ikki.

"Not for long." Says Kabuto.

"What do you mean?" Asks Ikki.

"I know that Medabot's type, they can create a nearly indestructible force field, but only for a short time, and they aren't battle type Medabot, they're meant to work with other Medabots." Explains Kabuto. "But all alone, there's no way she can stop the Worm.". this information causes the kids to gain a look of terror.

Neutranurse's force field is beginning to fail. The Worm notices this and delivers a strong slash with it's two long claws breaking the force field and causes Neutranurse to stumble back a bit. The Worm the back hands Neutranurse, sending her flying over the edge. "Oh no! Neutranurse!" Cries Karin. As Neutranurse continues to fall.

Wordlessly Kabuto jumps into the air and catches and catches Neutranurse in a bridal carry, he then does a flip in midair and lands in a crouch. He stands up hand put Neutranurse down on her feet. "Are you okay?" Asks Kabuto.

"Y-yes. I am fine." Replies Neutranurse. Though she seems to be nervous and she tries to adverse her gaze. They then hear a scream. "Oh no, miss Karin!".

They look up and see Karin has been pushed to the edge and the Worm starts to closing on her.

"Karin! Jump!" Calls out Kabuto.

"What!? Kabuto, you can't be serious." Says Ikki.

"I am. Trust me." Says Kabuto l. "Karin, jump! Now!".

"O-okay here I go." Calls Karin as she then jumps and starts to scream as she falls.

"Miss Karin." Gasps Neutranurse.

"Oh no, Karin!" Calls Koji.

"Karin." Shout Ikki.

Kabuto does a quick run up and jumps, he then catches Karin in midair. Then lands safely and puts Karin down gently. Neutranurse then runs to her side. "Are you alright?" Asks Kabuto.

"Yes I'm fine." Replies Karin. "Thank you for saving me.".

"You welcome." Says Kabuto. "Now, excuse me while I go teach that Worm some manners.". He then turns his attention to the Worm and says two words, "Clock Up.". Then he his the pad on his belt.

 **"CLOCK UP"**

He then disappears.

"Hey! Where'd he go?" Asks Koji.

 **"CLOCK OVER"**

"He's up there." Calls Ikki as he points to the top of the tower. The others turns and looks up, to see Kabuto is now standing on the balcony with the Worm.

"How did he get up there so fast?" Asks Koji. In amazement at the red Medabot's unbelievable speed.

Meanwhile the Worm tries to punch Kabuto. But the MedaRider blocks the attack and retaliates with his own punch, sending the Worm stumbling back. Then he follows with a spin kick right to the Worm's head. Sending it reeling right to the side of the balcony. "Why don't you see what it's like to take the fall."Quips Kabuto. Then he hammers the Worm with an uppercut sending the Worm flying over the balcony edge and starts to fall, and as it fell it starts to glow red. Kabuto walks towards the edge. Then a blue blur zooms past him. He looks up and sees that the Worm, must have mooted before I hit the ground.

The new worm is mainly royal Blue, with black highlights. The Worm's legs are thin and the armour looks like boots. Small pieces of armour are attached to the side of the Worm's weist. The chest armour is both bulky and elegant. The shoulder armour has large spikes in them. The forearm armour like the rest is a royal blue with a small spikes attached to end and all over the armour are black markings all over. The Worm's helmet is a royal blue and angular. It has two large worms that slightly resembles the points of a crown. The Medabot has two big black menacing eyes, with a silver mouthpiece, and on it's back are two large royal blue butterfly wings, with the distinctive black markings of a monarch butterfly. Over all the molted Worm looks somewhere between majestic and terrifying.

 **MONARCH BUTTERFLY WORM.** **EX WORM-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: None.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Clock Up.**

"What? Did that thing just transform or something?" Asks a startled Koji.

"Oh my." Gasps Karin in shock.

Kabuto is now trying to shoot down the flying Medabot, but the Monarch Butterfly Worm simply flies around the shots. "I can't get a beat on that thing." Mutters Kabuto. Then the molted Worm decides to go on the attack. The point on the front of it's gauntlet's extends into long sword-like blades. The Monarch Butterfly Worm dives towards Kabuto with it's blades out in front. "Oh man." Says Kabuto. He then run and leaps off the edge of the balcony and he did in just in time because not ten seconds later, the Worm crashes into it, destroying it.

"Oh no! Kabuto?" Cries Ikki. As Kabuto continues to fall.

"I only have one chance." Mutters Kabuto. He then grabs a hold of the Kabuto Zecter's horn. "Cast On." He then flips the horn back.

 **"CAST ON"**

His extra silver armour flies in and attaches. Then he hit the ground, kicking up a huge dust cloud.

"Oh my." Gasps Neutranurse.

"Wait look!" Shout Erika as she points to the center of the dust cloud. Standing there is Kabuto in his thick silver armour form.

"What happened to him?" Asks Koji.

"He looks like a knight." Says Karin.

Kabuto turns his attention to the kids. "You better hit the dirt." He then turns.his attention back to his opponent and grabs a hold of his Zecter's horn. "Cast Off." The he flips it all the way.

 **"CAST OFF"**

Kabuto's extra silver armour flies of in every direction. The kids are able to duck under the flying armour pieces. The Worm on the other hand, couldn't get out of the way fast enough and is struck by one of the thick armour pieces, effectively stunning it. Seeing this Kabuto quickly raises his arms and unleashes a barrage of shots, several damaging the evil Medabot. Seeing that his opponent is on its last leg, he decides to finish it. He presses the Zecter's top legs.

 **"1** **2** **3."**

He then flips the Zecter's horn back and says "MedaKick." Then he flips the Zecter's horn again.

 **"MEDAKICK."**

Energy travels from the red metal beetle up to Kabuto's worm then straight down to his right foot. He then runs forward. The Worm seeing Kabuto charging in, decides to make a last ditch effort and dives straight at the MedaRider. Kabuto the jumps and performs a flying kick, striking the Worm in midair. He lands safely in a crouch position, the calmly stands up. The Monarch Butterfly Worm remains hovering in the air, but it starts to twitch all over, as sparks start to fly of it's armour, the it is engulfed in a royal blue explosion.

The spectators all look on in shock.

"Wow." Mutters Eddie.

"Unbelievable." Says Koji.

"He's incredible." Pairses Karin.

"Agreed." Replies Neutranurse, a slight a mouth of happiness in her voice.

Later Ikki, Erika and Kabuto are walking down the path in the forest.

"What a story." Sarcastically says Erika. After Kabuto's battle with the Worm, they learned that Karin was actually the legendary Medafighter. But the only reason she was undefeated as because she was so kind, that no actually could bring themselves to attack her.

"We'll, I hope you've learned, not to jump to conclusions, before you get all you facts straight." Says Kabuto. "And on a positive note, now there's one less Worm out their.".

'She didn't even say goodbye.' Thinks Ikki.

Then a very long pink limo pulls up beside them. "Must be an extra stretch limo." Say Kabuto. The back window rolls down showing that Karin and Nutranurse are sitting inside.

"Ikki." Says Karin.

"Karin?" Asks Ikki.

"You want a ride home?" Offers Karin.

"You mean this is your car?" Asks Ikki.

"Uh-huh." Confirms Karin. "Hop in, there's plenty of room, if you don't mind sitting in the jacuzzi.".

"You mean you're, you're rich?" Questions Ikki. The trio hears the sound of a House's neigh. They turn and see Koji's carriage, with Koji and Sumilidon sitting in it, pulling up beside Karin's limo.

"Karin is the heir to a family fortune." Explains the newly arrived rich boy.

"Then why do you have to clean the floors at school?" Asks Ikki.

"It's a hobby." Replies Karin.

"But those bullies, they took your lunch." Says Ikki.

"My butler packs me a 10 course meal." Reveals the redheaded girl. "There's always lots of leftover, so I share.".

Ikki and Erika turn to look at Kabuto, who just shrugs. But he does look a bit smug.

"Come on Karin, let the commoners walk, they like the exercise." Says Koji.

"Oh really, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." Apologies Karin.

"But. What." Stutters Ikki.

"Bye guys." Says Karin. She then drives off. " Enjoy your work out.".

"Oh before I go, I do have one thing to say." Says Koji. He then looks straight at Kabuto. " I wish to continue out Robattle soon Kabuto, and perhaps see exactly what we are both capable of."

"I'd be happy to comply anytime." Agrees Kabuto. Koji gives a pleased smirk, then he drives off. "Hum, I wonder what happened to the Screws." Mutters Kabuto.

"What was that?" Ask Erika.

"Oh nothing, now come on, I want to get home before nightfall." Says Kabuto as the small group starts to walk on.

Later that down, at sunset, the Screws are trudging along. "Legendary Medafighter where are you?" Moans Samantha.

"Come on. Boss wants to Robattle." Pleads Spyke.

"And I want to sleep." Gowns Sloan.

 **Today, Kabuto and Sumilidon have left their Robattle unfinished. But Kabuto successful destroyed the Monarch Butterfly Worm.**


	5. Sea Warfare

**Sea Warfare**

Today is a nice sunny day. A bus pull up near the sea side, and Ikki, Erika, Salty, Kabuto and Mr. Tenryou get off. Although today Ikki and Erika are in different clothing than normal.

Today Ikki is wearing a light yellow hooded jacket, green shorts and his normal shoes. He also has a blue backpack.

Erika is wearing an orange tee shirt with white lines on the shoulders and sleeves, and dark blue shorts, with her normal shoes. She also has a dark red backpack. And both are still wearing their MedaWatches

And Mr. Tenryou is holding a large blue, white and pink parasol.

"Wow." Gasps Ikki.

"True, it it amazing." Agrees Kabuto. As they all looking at an incredibly beautiful beach. With a lot of people. "Truly a work of art made by nature itself."

Later Ikki, Erika and Salty are jumping. "Three, Four, Five." Chants the kids as the jump. Both had taken off their shoes. Ikki had also taken off his jacket, leaving him in just his shorts and Erika is know wearing a dark blue one-piece swimsuit.

"Why don't you kids go for a swim, just don't go to deep." Suggests Ikki's father. Who now has taken off his shirt and shoes, and put a towel around his neck. "Yep time to catch some rays." Says Mr. Tenryou as he stretches, then lay back. But most of his body is covered by the parasols shadow.

"Why would you come all to the beach, just to lay on a blanket?" Asks Ikki.

"You got me. But I'm not sticking around to find out." Replies Erika. "Let's go swimming. Come on." Says Erika, she then starts running towards the water.

"Yeah!" Calls Ikki as he and Salty run after her.

"I'm not sleeping." States Mr. Tenryou.

A bit later Salty is lying on top of a green and yellow stripes rubber ring, wearing a pair of sunglasses. Ikki and Erika are playing in the sea. Kabuto is now sitting atop of a large rock, in a meditation pose and looks very relaxed.

"Hey Kabuto, why don't you come down and play?" Requests Ikki.

"He can't Ikki." Replies Erika.

"What do you mean?" Asks a confused Ikki.

"He's made of metal, if he get's into the water he'll rust." Explains Erika. The duo then hear a soft chuckling, the young Medafighters turns and sees that Kabuto is the one who is chuckling. "Erika, while I am touched by your concern, you have nothing to worry about. Because I am in fact, rustproof." Reveals Kabuto, he then turns his attention to Ikki. "And to answer your request, I have to decline,but that you for the offer." Politely declines the red Medabot.

"Oh okay." Replies Ikki. Kabuto simply nods and then get up.

"Well I think I'll go for a walk. See you guys later." Kabuto bids farewell. Then walks off.

"See ya." Replies Erika, as she waves the red MedaRider off.

Later Kabuto is calmly walking down the beach.

"Hey You!" Calls out a male voice. Catching Kabuto's attention.

"You mean me?" Asks Kabuto, who is still very calm, as he turns to the source of the voice.

"Yeah you." Says a young boy. The young boy is tanned from the sun. Black hair. He is wearing a loose black vest and light beige shorts.

On his rights a slightly taller boy. With a sun hat on his head, a white t shirt, that has little blue sleeves and brown shorts.

And to their left a a shorter boy with dark brown hair, the shorter boy has a yellow t shirt with the sleeves torn off, the shirt has a green stripe in the middle. He is also wearing blue shorts.

And all three boys are wearing MedaWatches.

"Don't you know it's not safe to be around here?" Asks the center kid.

"No I Didn't." Replies Kabuto. "Could you tell me why it's not safe to be here?".

"It because of the sea monster." Answers the tall boy.

"A sea monster?" Questions Kabuto.

"Yeah. A sea monster been appearing lately, and has be attacking tourists, who come around here." Explains the middle boy.

"Oh really." Mutters Kabuto, then addresse the trio. "Thank you, for the warning. But, I think I'll fine.".

"Whatever, don't say we didn't warn you." Says the boy. Then the young trio left. "What a weird Medabot."

"A sea monster?" Wonders Kabuto. He then cups his chin. "This may require some looking into.".

Later Ikki and Erika are eating lunch in a nearby hut. Kabuto had arrived earlier, and is know telling the two kids about what the kids had told him. Ikki had put his jacket back on and Erika put her shirt back on as well.

"A sea monster?" Asks Ikki, in between bites.

"That's what they said." Replies Kabuto. "Oh and don't talk with your mouth full.".

"A really sea monster?" Ponders Erika. "That would make one incredible article for the school newspaper." She then turns to the sole Medabot in the room. "But I suppose you don't believe in sea monsters?".

"I can't say I don't believe that there could be some kind strange sea creatures." Says Kabuto.

"Wait, you actually believe in sea monsters?" Asks Ikki.

"I believe that there are still a lot of unique animals that have yet to be discovered." Corrects Kabuto. "What I'm sceptical about is the fact that some strange creature coming out of the sea and only attacking the tourist. It all seems a little to staged.".

"When you say it like that, it does sound really weird." Agrees Erika. "Maybe we should get some more information on this 'sea minister'".

"Good idea." Says Ikki. "Hey lady!" Ikki calls to their hostess.

"Yes?" Asks the hostess.

"Do you know anything about the sea monster?" Asks Ikki.

"Oh, look at the time, I better get started oh dinner. Busy, busy, busy " Says the hostess.

"She knows something." Says Kabuto.

"Right. Let's go investigate." Says Erika. "I bet the monster likes to hide out near those big rocks.

"Let's, I would like to find out exactly what that 'sea monster' truly is." Agrees Kabuto.

"I wouldn't do that." Says the hostess. " You better stay away from those rocks, if now what's good for you."

"Oh, really? And why's that?" Asks Kabuto. His question causes the hostess to straighten up and break into a cold sweat.

"Yeah, why?" Asks Erika. The hostess then gasp and quickly returns to her work.

"No time to talk, busy, busy, busy." Says the frantic hostess.

They then hear terrified screams coming from outside. "IT A MONSTER!!".

"What's going on?" Asks Ikki, as he and Erika exit the hut.

"He is it true there's a monster?" Asks Erika as she stops a fleeing tourist.

"YEAH I SAW IT WITH MY OWN TWO EYES." Screams the terrified tourist.

"What is it?" Asks Ikki.

"IT'S A SEA GOBLIN!".

"NO! IT'S A GIANT SEA SNAKE!".

"NO! IT'S A DINOSAUR!.

"Could you be a bit more specific." Requests Erika, as she jots down the descriptions. All she got was a lousy chorus of sobs and then they run for the hills.

"Wait! One more question!" Calls out Erika. The trio looks around around and find that the beach is almost completely barren.

"Man, they go out of here, almost as fast as me." States Kabuto as he places a hands on his hips.

"I got it. There are three possibilities: a sea goblin, a sea snake or a dinosaur." Lists Erika.

"Or possibility number 4: it's none of the above, and the tourists, were so scared that they mistook the so called 'sea monster' for something completely different. Fear can affect the things we see. Making them seem bigger and scarier that what the truly are." Explains Kabuto.

"You know he's right Erika." Agrees Ikki.

"Either way we should still find out about this monster." Says Erika. She then notices that Ikki is packing up. "Where do you think you're going?".

"Erika, I'm a Medafighter, not a monster Hunter. If this was a Robattle I would stay, but it's not, so sayonara." replies Ikki.

"Ikki, we have to do this or else we may never be able to go to the beach again." States Erika.

"Erika there are other beaches we could go to." Says Ikki, he then turns to his partner. "Come on Kabuto, back me up.".

"Sorry Ikki, but I must admit this strange event has grab my attention and I want to get to the bottom of it." Replies Kabuto. His statement causes Ikki's jaw to drop, a Erika to smile.

"Then it's decided. We're going to find that monster." States Erika as she pumps her fist. Ikki just sighs in defeat.

Later Kabuto, Ikki and Erika are spying from behind a rock.

"Any second know that monster will pop up." Says Erika.

"Yeah? Then what?" Asks Ikki.

"I don't think she thought that far ahead." Replies Kabuto. He then hears something. "Hum!".

"What is it?" Asks Erika.

"I think I hear something." Informs Kabuto.

"No you didn't, you didn't hear anything." Denies Ikki.

The trio then peer out from another rock.

They all gasp at what they saw. A beautiful scene, with crashing waves, and an old man playing a song on a Shamisen, while sitting on top of one of the rocks. The old man is bald and has a Hachimaki on his head. He has a bit of stubble. He is wearing a black leather jacket, with matching leather pants.

"Ikki, go talk to him." Orders Erika.

"Me? Why don't you go talk to him?" Questions Ikki.

"Because I'm a defenceless little girl." States Erika.

"You? A defenseless little girl? You're the one who got us into this mess." Replies Ikki.

While the two ten year olds are fighting. They didn't notice that Kabuto had taken a seat on a rock next to the old man's. "That music is beautiful." Compliments Kabuto.

But the man made no indication of hearing Kabuto and just continues playing, and Kabuto continues to listen quietly.

"Fish." The man says. His voice catches the trio's attention. "I like fish.".

"Oh okay." Replies Kabuto, a little happy to get a small conversation out of the man.

Later the old man is playing his Shamisen on the end of a pier, while the waves still crashes.

"Wonder what he's waiting for?" Questions Ikki, as he and Erika are sitting on the edge of the pier, with Kabuto standing with his arms crossed beside them.

"Patience Ikki, good things come to those who wait." Says Kabuto. "And beside I have a feeling that we won't have to wait long." Informs Kabuto, As he gains a knowing glint in his eyes. As the man keeps on playing, something starts to rise out of the sea.

It is a Medabot, it has brownish red armour and appears to be based on an octopus. It has six thick tentacle like legs with four small screws on each leg, arranged into a square in the lower section of the legs. The waist has six balls attached like a belt and each of the balls have a screw attached to the top. The chest armour is the same brownish red as the legs and has a black, white rimmed triangle on the front. Two large screws attached to it's upper chest. Under its armpits there are white rimmed, black circles. It's shoulder armour are round and the same colour as the rest of the armour. With large screws on each. The arms are covered by thick armour that is curved at the end, with a dark blue anchor attached to the ends. The head is large and round, resembling an octopus' head. It's eyes are small and green, with white rims and has a black, White trimmed band encircling its head, making it look like it's wearing goggles. I also has a large white kanji on it forehead.

"Wow! An underwater Medabot." Gasps Erika.

 **TENTACLAM.** **OCTOPUS-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: Old Master of the Sea.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Floating.**

"He handles the water so well." Says Erika.

"Of course, it's his playground." Replies Ikki.

Tentaclam then shoots out it's anchors into the water and pulls up a large net, that is stuffed with fish. Then lifts it aboves it's head.

This causes Ikki and Erika to gasp. But Kabuto remains calm. "Impressive." Comments Kabuto.

"Nice catch Tentaclam." Says the old master, as he stops playing his instrument. "This ought to tide us over till dinner." Says the master, as his Medabot comes towards him. "You know the drill. You scale and gut them, and I eat them." . The older during the starts to leave.

"Amazing." Says Ikki.

"I grass he wasn't kidding when he said he liked fish." States Kabuto.

"Maybe he's a fisherman." Guess Erika.

"I don't think so, he shows to much skill to be a fisherman." States Kabuto.

"Hey! You still here?" Calls out a familiar beach boy's voice.

"Oh it's them." Sighs Kabuto as the trio turn and sees the three boys, that Kabuto had met before. The three boys are standing on top of the pier with their arms crossed.

"Who are these guys?" Asks Erika.

"They're the boys I was telling you about, the ones who told me about the sea monster." Replies Kabuto.

"I warned you, you should have left whilst you could." States the leader of the three boys.

"Do you mind? We're trying to find the sea monster, so we can battle him into submission." Says Erika.

"Who are you kidding." Says the shorter boy. "You'll never be able to defeat the sea monster.".

"You kids wouldn't stand a chance. Especially with that weird Medabot." States the taller kid. Kabuto looks a little annoyed at being called weird. But made no rebuttal.

"Hey! Kabuto is not weird, he's cool and he's never lost a Robattle." Informs Ikki.

"Well according to my MedaWatch his times up!" Calls the center boy.

"You're on!" Accepts Ikki.

The middle boy's Medabot looks like a shark. The lower body looks like a tail, the upper part is dark blue and the bottom is a cream colour. The tail fins are a dark blue with a small piece of hot pink armour attached to the tips of the tail fins. On the front are two large like blades. The chest is dark blue with slots on the top.l and a large dark blue dorsal fin attached to it's back. The shoulder armour is shaped like a shark's dorsal fin, that points out with small pieces of hot pink armour attached to the tips. The gauntlets look like shark jaws, the top and back parts of the gauntlets are dark blue, and the lower parts are grey. The helmet looks like the head of a hammerhead shark. The helmet is mainly dark blue. With a silver dorsal fin attached to the top and dark pink attached to the ends of the helmets. The face is covered by a slitted visor.

 **SHARKKAN.** **SHARK-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: Ryan.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Torpedo.**

Behind Sharkkan are two more aquatic Medabots. That belongs to the other two boys. "A submission Robattle, between you and your Medabot against me and Sharkkan." Challenges Ryan.

"Your on!" Agrees Ikki.

"Then it is agreed." Comes The voice of Mr. Referee. They turn and see that the referee is on a boat and is quickly paddling to shore. When he reaches the beach he raises his right arm. "I declare this an official submission Robattle between Ikki's Kabuto and Ryan's Sharkkan. Medafighters ready?".

"Yeah." Agrees Ikki and Ryan.

"Medabots! Robattle!" Declares Mr. Referee as he throws down his arm. Signifying the start of the Robattle.

Kabuto quickly rushers at Sharkkan, and is able to grab a hold.

"Drag him in." Orders Ryan. The shark like Medabot then dives into the water taking Kabuto with him. And continues to drag the MedaRider out to sea.

"Oh no, Kabuto!" Shouts Ikki

"He's doomed, no one can beat Sharkkan in the water." Says Ryan.

Meanwhile Kabuto's grip is starting to loosen . And when Kabuto is forced to let go and is left in the water with Sharrkan circling around him. Kabuto looks around trying to find his submerged opponent. He notices Sharkkan's dorsal fin charges towards him. He then swims out of the way just in time to dodge his aquatic foe's attack. He continues to do this several times.

"Sharkkan finish it with your torpedoes!" Orders Ryan.

"Kabuto watch out!" Calls out Ikki.

Kabuto hears his partner's warning. But it came a bit too late, as Sharkkan launches his torpedoes straight toward Kabuto, and then they hit, the explosion sends Kabuto flying out of the water. "Ahh!" Shouts Kabuto, as he sail through the air and slashes back into the water.

"Kabuto!" Cries out Ikki.

"I-Ikki." Kabuto's voice comes over his MedaWatch.

"Kabuto! Are you okay?" Asks Ikki.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit shaken up." Replies Kabuto.

"I'm happy, you didn't hit those big rocks out there." Says Erika.

"Did you just say that there are large rock out here?" Wonders Kabuto.

"Yeah. Why?" asks Erika.

"Because now I have an idea." Replies the red MedaRider. He then starts to swim at an incredibly fast pace.

"Wow!" Gasps Erika. Surprised at the MedaRider's unbelievable speed in the water.

"How can he swim that fast?" Asks Ikki. Shocked that his Medabot is such a skilled swimmer. Ryan on the other hand, is getting annoyed, that the 'weird Medabot' was actually incredibly skilled and is somehow fighting rather well in the water, despite not being designed to do so.

"Sharkkan follow him! Now!" Commands Ryan.

Sharkkan then starts to pursue Kabuto. But the red beetle themed Medabot is just a bit too fast to be caught. Soon Kabuto is swimming right to a very large rock, that projects out of the water.

"What's he doing?" Asks Ikki.

"I don't know, but I hope he knows what he's doing." Replies Erika.

Just before Kabuto would have hit the rock, he leaps out of the water and lands on top of the rock. Sharkkan on the other hand, is not so lucky. The shark themed Medabot is not able to stop in time and slams headfirst straight into the rock.

This causes all the humans to wince. "Man. That's gotta hurt." Says Ikki.

"Uh-huh." Agrees Erika.

Sharkkan recovers and raises it's head above the water and glares at Kabuto. Then it suddenly starts to falayal like it's struggling to stay afloat.

"Sharkkan what's the problem?" Asks Ryan. But he got no response. He checks his Medabot's stats and despite hitting it's head against the huge rock. All of it's parts are in rather good condition. "I don't understand. What is the problem?".

Ikki happens to overhears Ryan. "Kabuto I think somethings wrong." Says Ikki.

"I agree, Ikki." Agrees Kabuto. "I'm going to try and help him.". He then dives under the water, he looks around and quickly finds Sharkkan and sees that something has grabbed ahold of it's tail. But it was dark and Kabuto couldn't make out exactly what has grabbed Sharkkan's tail. Deciding to focus on that later, Kabuto dives towards the mysterious thing and hits it with a right hook, causing it to release Sharkkan. "How about we call this Robattle a draw and get out of here?" Asks Kabuto, his voice being slightly garbled. Sharkkan hesitates for a moment, the nods. Then Sharkkan gently grabs a hold of Kabuto and uses it's tail to to properly the two to the surface fast.

"Where are they?" Asks Ikki.

Just the both Medabots appears from the water trudging onto the beach. "There they are." States Erika, as she points towards the two Medabots. The kids all run towards the Medabots.

"Kabuto what happened." Asks Ikki.

"Something grabbed ahold of Sharkkan and was trying to pull em down, I couldn't exactly tell what it was, but I think it was that so called 'sea monsters'." Informs Kabuto.

"Really?" Asks Erika, and Kabuto nods in response.

"Sharkkan, is that what really happened?" Questions Ryan. The shark like Medabot nods.

"Yes! I knew it! Now we can go catch it." States Erika.

"Hu! Like you could really catch the sea monster." Says Ryan. He and his group start to walk off.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Asks the young reporter.

"This doesn't concern us. I told you the monster only attacks tourists not like." Says Ryan, as he keeps on walking

"Before you go." Says Kabuto. His voice causes the group of boys to stop and turns around. "You should know something.".

"Oh really? What?" Asks Ryan.

Kabuto then gets into his point to the sky pose. "Doctor said this: Even the clearest water, can still hide the greatest dangers." Quotes Kabuto.

"Huh. Whatever." Scoffs Ryan. The he and his group continue to walk away and soon the local group is out of sight.

"By the way, they maybe right." Says Kabuto.

"What!?" Shouts the two kids.

"What do you mean? They maybe right?" Asks Erika.

"I mean, whilst I can swim and fight to some efficiency in the water. I have no experience nor skill in battling underwater." Explains Kabuto. "But I may have an idea.".

Later the group are searching the beach.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Asks Ikki.

"It's not 'what' we are looking for. It's 'who' we are looking for." Corrects Kabuto.

"Okay. So who are we looking for?" Asks Ikki. They then hear a very familiar sound of a Shamisen.

"We are not looking anymore, because we have found him." Replies Kabuto. The trio follow the sound of the music. And they soon find the source. It was the old master sitting on top of another rock. "Excuse me." Kabuto's voice causes the old master to stop playing and turn his attention to the small group.

"Oh! It you again." Says the older man.

"Yes. And I was hoping you could help us." Requests Kabuto.

"Oh? And why would you think I could help you?" Asks the old master.

"Earlier, when you're Medabot was catching the fish. You knew exactly the right time to be there, and you knew how to properly uses the music to guide your Medabot to shore. That tells me you have incredibly skilled when it comes to controlling a Medabot underwater." Surmises Kabuto. His answers causes the old man to chuckle.

"You're a very perceptive Medabot." Compliments the old master.

"Thank you." Replies Kabuto. "So will you please teach me how to fight underwater.".

"And why do you want to learn how to battle underwater?". Asks the old master of the sea.

"I want to stop the so called 'sea monster' before it can seriously hurts anyone." Explains Kabuto.

"Very well. But you must understand that it won't be easy." Warns the old master.

"I know and I'm willing to do anything I have to." States Kabuto, a determin fire in his eyes.

"Good!" Says the old master.

"I wonder what kind of training he has in mind?" Wonders Erika.

Later the old master is attaching weight to Kabuto's arms and legs.

"Hey old man! Why are you giving Kabuto all those weights? I thought you were going to teach Kabuto how to fight underwater water?" Questions Ikki.

"I am." Replies the old master, as he finish securing the last of the weights.

"Then what's with the weight?" Asks Ikki.

"When someone is underwater they find it harder to move because of the pressure. These weights can help him get use to the drag." Explains the old man.

"He's right it is harder to move properly with these weights on." Confirms Kabuto as he gets a feeling of the extra weight.

"Good, now the real training starts." Says the old master.

"First, resistance training. When you are underwater You will move slower." Says the old man.

Kabuto is running but at a quite slower place than normal.

"Second, agility. When you are underw it is harder to dodge attacks." States the old master of the sea.

Kabuto is dodging strikes from Tentaclam's anchors. But he isn't doing so as well as usual and accidentally gets hit sending him back.

"Kabuto!" Calls out Ikki, he and Erika rush to the downed Medabot's side.

"Are you okay?" Asks Erika.

"Yes, I'm fine." Replies Kabuto, as he gets up. But it is obvious that he is getting tired. He turns his attention to the old master. "Let's go again.". The old master nods.

"Wait? What?." Asks Ikki. "Kabuto! You can't be serious!".

"I am Ikki. I said I'd do anything I need to, so I can stop that thing before it hurts someone and I will." States Kabuto.

"But if you keep this up, you could get hurt." Warns Erika.

"I know. But it's better me getting hurt, than countless innocents getting hurt by that creature." Says Kabuto.

"Very well, let's continue." Says the old master. Kabuto nods in response and continues to dodge the anchor.

Later at sundown and after all the practice is over, the old master is standing infront of the trio. "The third point of battling underwater is endurance. When you are underwater, the pressure cause you to use up more energy and so in some case the battle comes down to who can last the longest." Explains the old master. "All the training you have done is not only to make you stronger in the he water and more agile, but also increase your endurance.".

"I see." Says Kabuto. As he removes to weights.

"Yes. And I suggest you get some rest before you go and battle this beast." Advises the old master.

"Good idea." Replies Kabuto. He then turns to his friends "lets go catch some shut eye.".

"Got it." Says Ikki, and Erika yawns. The trio leave to get some sleep.

The next day the small group are on the beach, and the master is standing near by.

"So. You just going to continue to dive, until either you find the monster, or until the monster finds you?" Asks Erika.

"I know it's a terrible idea, but it's really the only one we have right." Sighs Kabuto.

"Just try to be safe." Says Erika. Kabuto nods and runs towards the water and dives in.

He continues to swim out until he reaches the rock he had stood on the previous day. 'This should be the right area.' Thinks Kabuto. He then dives straight down, he keeps going until he thinks he's reached the right depth. He then looks around. Not aware that a pair of glowing yellow eyes are staring straight at him from below. 'Where could it be?' Wonders Kabuto. He notices something beneath him. "Wow!" He gasps as he is just able dodge getting hit by something. 'What was that?' Questions Kabuto, he follows the thing and whilst he couldn't exactly see what it was. But he could make out it's silhouette. And it's the same one saw yesterday. 'The sea monster!.

The sea monster the dives straight at him, but Kabuto is able dodge and fellow the monster. The sea creature turns and shoots back, directly at Kabuto. The two combatants strike one another, and are sent back by the force. They repeat this action several times, but aren't doing any real damage. "This isn't working" Mutters Kabuto. He then gets an idea.

On the shore Ikki, Erika and the old master and looking out to sea.

"I hope he's okay." Says Erika.

"Ikki!" Kabuto's voice calls from his MedaWatch. His voice causes everyone to turn their attention to the MedaWatch.

"Kabuto! Are you okay?" Asks Ikki.

"Yes I'm fine, and I've found the sea monster." Replies Kabuto.

"You did!?" Asks Erika.

"Yes, and I need you to send Tentaclam down here, fast!" Instructs Kabuto.

"Tentaclam? But why?" Asks Ikki.

"I have a plan. Trust me." Replies Kabuto.

"Very well." Says the master. He then raises his MedaWatch. "Transport Medabot." He commands, his Medabot then is transported to his side. He then places the medal into his Medabot's back, activating it. "Go and find Kabuto, and help him." Instructs the old master. Tentaclam nods and quickly moves out to sea.

Meanwhile Kabuto is still in combat with the shadows sea monster. And despite his training he is still at a disadvantage against his foe. The sea monster tries to attack Kabuto, but is stopped when it's struck by an anchor. Kabuto turns to the source of where the anchor and sees that it's Tentaclam. "Tentaclam! Good you came. Listen I have a plan." Says Kabuto, he the whispers his plan to Tentaclam. The two are then forced to dodge a tackle by the monster. "Now!" Shouts Kabuto. Tentaclam then launches his right anchor and uses it's cable to tie up the monster, Kabuto quickly swims over to Tentaclam and grabs ahold of the cable and pulls. The two Medabots tries to pull the monster with them. But the monster is able to resist the pull and the two sides are locked a stalemate. "Come on just a little more." Mutters Kabuto. Just then something else grabs ahold of the cable and starts to pull along with Kabuto and Tentaclam. Kabuto turns slightly to see what had grabbed a hold of the cable. "Sharkkan!?" Questions Kabuto.

"What! Sharkkan? What's he doing down there?" A Ikki.

"I sent him down there." Say Ryan's voice. The group turns to see Ryan and his friends standing on the pier.

"Why are you helping us." Asks Ikki.

"Don't read too much into this. I just owe your Medabot for saving Sharkkan, yesterday." Replies Ryan.

Back underwater the three Medabots are now pulling the sea monster, closer to the shore. Soon the three had gotten back to the beach and still held tight to cable. "Alright one big pull. Now!" Orders Kabuto. And with that the trio pull with all their might and that they actually pull the sea monster out of the water and flung it onto the beach. Now that it's on dry land they actually can see what the sea monster really looks like.

The so called a monster is acturlly some kind of Medabot. The Medabot is mostly black with light yellow trimmings. It's legs are black and bulky yet streamline, with light yellow trims on the ankles and the knee plates are light yellow. The it doesn't have any waist armour. But it's chest is black with symmetrical light yellow patterns on the torso. The shoulders is curved and has both light yellow trims and patterns. The forearms are pure black with spikes producing from the tip. On its back is a large pack that looks like a beetle's plates. The back plate is black with light yellow patterns. It's head is mostly just black with two large threatening eyes.

"I, it's a Medabot?" Asks Ryan.

"No. It's a Worm." Clarifies Kabuto.

 **DYTISCIDAE WORM.** **EX WORM-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: None.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Clock Up.**

The Ex Worm let's louse a roar and rushes forward. Kabuto does the same. The Worm tries to hit Kabuto, but Kabuto dodges are successfully lands a punch.sending the Worm tumbling. It recovers and goes in for another attack. But out of the water it is much slower and weaker. And Kabuto easily dodges. Kabuto then raises his arm and shoots at the worm sending it reeling. Then he gets in close and delivers an uppercut right to the Worm's jaw, sending it flying back. The Worm gets up but is not very steady. Kabuto sees that the Worm is on its last legs and decides to finish it. He hits the top legs of his Zecter.

 **"1** **2** **3."**

He flips the Kabuto Zecter's horn back and says "MedaKick.". Then he pulls the horn all the way.

 **"MEDAKICK."**

Then energy travels from the Zecter to Kabuto's horn and then straight to his right foot. He then charges and delivers a wicked spin kick right to the Worm's head, sending it flying and explode into a black explosion.

"Wow." Gasps Ryan.

Later the old master, Ryan and his friends are standing infront of Ikki, Erika and Kabuto. "Thank you for teaching me how to fight underwater." Says Kabuto.

"No, thank you for stopping that monster." Replies the old master.

"Yeah, you did great. And I'm sorry for how we acted before." Apologies Ryan.

"It OK, we forgive ya." Says Ikki.

"One more thing." Says the old master. He raises his MedaWatch and sends a beam of light to Ikki's, signafying he's sent a MedaPart.

"Huh? A MedaPart?" Wonders Ikki.

"Yes an extra pair of Tentaclam's legs. Just incase you need help battling in or on water." Explains the old master, a smile on his face.

"Really! Thanks." Says Ikki.

"You're welcome." Replies the old master.

"Well we better be off." Says Kabuto. Everyone then bids farewell. And the trio heads off. "Hey what ever happened to your dad, Ikki?".

"So hot." Gasps Mr. Tenryou, as he had spent the last two days under the sun.

 **Today Kabuto has obtained a Takoashi from Tentaclam, and destroyed the Dytiscidae Worm.**


	6. The Gimme Ghost

**The Gimme Ghost**

Late at night sirens are blaring and searchlights are scanning the area of high high security facility. Guards and their dogs are searching the area. The dog start barking loudly,the guards look up and see,the mysterious figure that had been watching Kabuto during the night on the bridge. The mysterious man let loose a mad cackle and lands on top of a narrow pillar.

"The name's Renegade. Phantom Renegade." Introduces the Phantom Renegade. "I strike like a thief in the night, mostly because I am a thief, but I've got a day job and I only steal one thing." Explains the Phantom Renegade. "Medals!" He then laughs as he flips the stolen medal and catches it. He then leaps into the air. "And I always leave with a bang?" He is the engulfed in a large explosion. "What's the secret behind my secret identity? I'd tell you but then it wouldn't be a secret.".

"Phantom renegade. Wow, no one knows who he is." Says Henry, as he reads a newspaper article about last night's theft.

"I know who he is." States Erika. "I read an article about it. You're talking about the Gimme Ghost right.". Ikki who is having a drink, looks a little scared.

"A-a ghost?" Asks Ikki.

"Uh-huh, and it sounds like this ghost is real." Replies Erika.

"Erika, I highly doubt that it is an authentic spirit. It's probably just someone using a GHOST-TYPE Medabot to scare people." Reasons Kabuto.

"I'm not talking about a ghost. I'm talking about the Phantom Renegade, it's totally different. See!" States Henry as he frantically points to his newspaper. "The Phantom is a real guy! He's a thief, a master thief. The guy's a genius! Haven't you guys been listening to me? Doesn't anyone care about the Phantom Renegade?" Rants Henry as he proceeds to freak out. The others are giving him a weird look.

"Not really." Apologies Erika.

"Sorry she's right." Agrees Ikki. "Kabuto have you you heard about this guy?".

"I have." Answers Kabuto.

"Really?" Asks Henry. He seems a bit to happy about that.

"I've heard stories about a mysterious thief who goes after a specific type of medal." Replies Kabuto. He then turns his attention to Erika. "Now, Erika, let's hear more about this alleged Gimme Ghost." Requests Kabuto.

"Well. According to rumours, the Gimme Ghost haunts kids that are foolish enough to go out at night with their medabot." Says Erika. As they start to imagine a scene, late at night. "The Gimme Ghost lives in the wood, hiding under the cover of night.". They envision a dark wood. "And waits for unsuspecting kid to pass by from out of the darkness.". They think of a generic kid and Medabot. "The kids hears something.". 'GIMME YOUR MEDABOT.' Comes a wailing voice. 'GIMME YOUR MEDAL.' and it repeats as ominous blue fireballs, appear and disappear. And two huge yellow eyes appear. In the darkness.

"Ahhh!" Screams Ikki, as he actually cries in fear. He even accidentally throws his drink in the air. But Kabuto catches it before it hit the ground. As Erika chase Ikki around, pretending to be the Gimme Ghost. Kabuto just sighs and shakes his head.

'This Gimme Ghost is after a medal.' Ponders Henry.

Soon a familiar pink limo pulls up beside the kids. This sight caught their attention. The back window rolls down, shows Karin, but she isn't in her uniform. But instead she's wearing a sleeveless pink shirt with a white button on the collar, a white skirt, white socks and pink shoes.

"Good afternoon Ikki, Erika, and hello again Kabuto." Greets Karin. Ikki gasps and his cheeks go red.

"Hello, Karin." Replies Kabuto.

"Karin? what brings you here? I thought you stuck to the rich part of town." Says Erika. As Kabuto helps Karin out of her limo.

"Thank you Kabuto." Thanks Karin. Kabuto just politely nods in reply. "These something I need to talk to you about, ikki.".

"Uh, well I'm honored that you came all this way, Karen and just to see me." Says Ikki, as he sheepishly rubs the back of his head. "Please step inside, I'll buy you some candy." Offers Ikki. As he gestures to the door.

"Karen doesn't eat candy." Comes a familiar voice of a young rich boy.

"Koji?" Asks Ikki, as said boy got out of Karin's limo. "So you got a problem with penny candy?".

"Not really, it just that it's not worth Karin's time to chew." Replies Koji, he's wearing a beige t-shirt with green collar and cuffs, he has the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black bands on his upper arms. He also has blue shorts, white socks and black shoes. He then notices Kabuto. "Oh Kabuto. Sorry I didn't notice you there. But I hope to finish our Robattle soon.".

"It's alright, and I'd be happy to finish our Robattle anytime to would like." Replies Kabuto. His answer causes Koji to smile.

"Hey! Don't ignore me! And what are you doing here anyway? Koji." Questions Ikki.

"Making sure she doesn't pick up a disease from the likes of you!" Counters Koji.

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well." Says Karin.

"If that's what you see, then you need glasses." Deadpans Erika.

"Now, now boy, break it up." Says Kabuto, as he pushes the two boys apart. The two boys give each other one last glare, then huffs and turns their backs away from one another. Kabuto just sighs. He turns to Karin. "Know what did you need our help with?".

"You see Koji had his medal stolen by the Gimme Ghost." Informs Karin.

"What!?" Asks Erik.

"What are the chances, we were just talking about that thing." Responds Kabuto, as he crosses his arms.

"Karin! I told you not to tell them that." Says Koji. He then runs to her.

"But Koji, I had to, it's the truth." Replies Karin.

"That doesn't mean you have to tell them that." States Koji.

"Where did this happen? and when?" Questions Erika. Kabuto just sighs as he pick up the can he put down, when he stopped the two boys and puts it in the bin.

"Around the forest, why?" Asks Karin.

"Because if we can find this ghost, it'll be front page news come on!" Says Erika.

"Well, looks like we're going ghost hunting." Sighs Kabuto.

Later at sunset the group are walking toward the forest. Both Brass and Neutranurse had joined the group. They were all walking through a rather creepy part of town.

"Man, where is the Gimme Ghost?" Moans Ikki.

"Just keep your eyes peeled for the the ghost. By the sound of it, this ghost can appear from anyway." Warns Erika.

"Let's just stay focus, and get to the bottom of this fast." Says Kabuto.

"Right, so let get to it. But we have to be careful, this ghost must be strong, it defeated Sumilidon and send Koji running away screaming." Says Erika.

"That's ridiculous, I was caught off guard, that's all." Counters Koji.

"I don't see why we had to come here now. It's getting dark." Complains Ikki.

"Come on you know we'd never see the ghost during the daytime." Says Erika.

"I think that's the point." States Kabuto. "What I want to know is we why you decided to come with up Henry?". Kabuto ask the young man.

"Well. It's because there's no way I could let you kids go all alone." Answers Henry. "But I'd think our time would be better spent making an exposé about that incredible Phantom Renegade.".

"Why is it that every time we talk today, it always ends up with you ranting about how incredible the Phantom Renegade is?" Wonders Kabuto.

"N-no it doesn't." Denise Henry. Kabuto just gives him a sceptical look, before sighing and shakes his head and focused on the task at hand.

"Won't you get in trouble for leaving the store unattended?" Asks Ikki.

"I don't work the graveyard shift." Replies Henry.

"Really?" Says Kabuto. Henry looks confused for a second before realising what the red MedaRider ment. When he did, he lets out a sheepish laugh and and rubs the back of his head.

"Whatever." Says Erika as the continue to walk.

A couple of crows fly overhead, they calls catches Ikki's attention, he looks around. 'Oh man, this place is freaking me out. I just wish this Gimme Ghost, would show himself so we can Robattle him and go home.' he thinks. He notices an electronic street clock that shows the time is 6:53 pm. 'I got a bad feeling about this, like something's creeping up on me.' Ikki thinks.

"Ikki!" Kabuto's voice brought Ikki out of his trance. Ikki turns and sees his partner standing in front of him.

"Kabuto! Hey!" Says Ikki. Trying to hide his fear.

"Ikki you don't have to be afraid." Says Kabuto.

"W-what i-i'm not afraid. Don't be crazy." Denies Ikki.

"Ikki it okay to be afraid, but you don't have to worry I'll be right beside you." Reassures Kabuto. Ikki looks at him in a bit of shock, but then his look softens.

"Thanks." Whispers Ikki. Kabuto just nods in reply.

"Neutranurse, you really didn't need to come all this way with us." Says Karin.

"I would never let you face danger like this alone, miss Karin." Says Neutranurse. 'And maybe I can get closer to Kabuto as well.'.

"Thank you nurse." Replies Karin.

"The Gimme Ghost challenges people to Robattle, right? So if he shows up, you'll need some Medabots in hand." Reasons Brass. 'And I get to be with Kabuto.'.

"Brass, keeps that up and someday you'll be a reporter like me." Responds Erika. "Let's get going this is going to be the biggest story the school paper's ever seen.".

Later in the dead of night where it's pitch black. "It's so dark, we could walk right by the Gimme Ghost and not even know it." Says Ikki. Suddenly a bright light shines from behind him. He turns and he screams.

"What it is Ikki?" Asks Erika, as the rest of the group turn, and when they see the light they also scream.

"Geez, guys calm down." Says Kabuto. The others eyes adjusts to the light. They see that the light is just coming coming from a flashlight that Kabuto is holding in his right hand. "It's just a flashlight, it's not going to hurt you." Assures Kabuto. The rest of the group realize this and all give a sheepish look.

"Wait. You brought a flashlight?" Asks Erika.

"Yeah. I knew that we would be in a dark wood at night. So it only makes sense to bring a flashlight, so we can see." Explains Kabuto. He then looks around "Hey! Where'd Henry go?". True to his words the store clerk is nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd he go?" Wonders Ikki.

"That's strange." Says Karin. "He was right behind me just a minute ago.". She then looks around.

"What?" Says Koji, as he looks around. "He needs someone to look after him.".

Erika is starting to break it to a cold sweat. "Where did he go?" Asks Erika. Unaware that there are two large glowing eyes, coming from the forest behind her.

'Did I see that, or did I just think I saw it.' Thinks Ikki. 'I'm pretty sure I saw that.'. "E-Erika." Stammers Ikki.

"Geez. Do you have to sound so creeped out?" Asks Erika. Ikki then raises his right arm and points behind her.

"There, over there." Says Ikki.

"Huh?" Asks Erika.

"There's something behind you." Replies Ikki. Erika is hesitant and slowly turns around and sees nothing.

"T-there's nothing there." Says Erika.

"But I saw something, I swear." states Ikki.

"What did you see, Ikki?" Asks Karin.

"It kind of looked like two eyes." Answers the scared Medafighter.

"Oh please. You're letting your imagine run away with you." Criticizes Koji. "Next you'll be seeing…". He is cut short because by the sound of electronic screeching The group turn to the source of the sound, and see that sounds are coming from a malfunctioning lamp post.

"Miss Erika, what's going on?" Asks Brass.

"It's just a stupid old lamp post. see!" States Koji, as he points to said lamp post. Then he turn and starts walking away.

"Koji, come back." Pleads Karin. As the the lamp post continues to flash on and off.

"Hold on!" Says Erika.

"Wait for me!" Says Ikki.

"That's strange." States Kabuto, as he stares at the lamp post for a second, before turning and follows after his friends.

"Koji! Koji!" Calls Karin as the group continue to the walk through the forest, with Kabuto leading the way, by using his flashlight.

"Where'd he go?" Wonders Kabuto. As they keep a walking.

"That's weird. I can't see him." Says Erika, as they stop and look around. "He couldn't have gotten lost, we're on a path.".

"Koji." Says Karin. They suddenly hear a loud scream.

"That's not good." States Brass. As all the kids gain a look of terror.

"Oh no." Says Karin.

"Do you think that was…" Erika starts.

"Koji?" Finishes Ikki.

"Let's find out." Says Kabuto. As the group break out into a sprint, with Kabuto out in front.

"Where is he?" Asks Erika as she leans against a tree, to catch her breath. Karin leans up against another tree and Ikki has his hands on his knees and is trying to catch his breath.

"Koji hasn't screamed like that since he found out his designer watch was was fake." Says Karin.

"This is getting ridiculous. First, Henry disappears. And know Koji's gone." States Kabuto as he continues to look around.

"Ikki go look for them." says Erika.

"Why me?" Asks Ikki.

"Because we're too tired." Replies Erika.

"We shouldn't split up. It's best for us to stick together." Says Karin. Unbeknownst to the others, a shadow fell over Erika's arm.

"AH. Don't scare me like that." Scolds Erika. She turns around, but she doesn't see anything.

"Erika. No one touched you." Says Kabuto.

"B-but I felt something touch me." Replies Erika. Karin just screams and jumps, then stumbles back into Erika. Erika gently grabs Karin's shoulders. "What is this stuff?" Asks Erika, as sh let takes her hands off, and shows that there is gunk of both her hands and Karin's shoulders.

"Get it off me!" Shrieks Karin.

"It's on me too." Complains Erika. This seriously scares Ikki.

"Everyone relax." Says Kabuto. He goes over to the girls. "Karin could I borrow one of your handkerchiefs?" Requests Kabuto.

"O-okay." She replies. She then gets a handkerchief from her pocket and passes it to Kabuto.

"Thank you." Says Kabuto, he then gently wipes of the gunk of the girls. "There, all better." The girls sigh in relief. Kabuto then notices something weird. "What the?".

"What is it? Kabuto?" Asks Neutranurse, as she got closer. Brass glares are her for being so close to Kabuto.

"This stuff. It's motor oil." Replies Kabuto, as he turns to show her.

"Really?" Asks Brass, after she pushed Neutranurse out of the way. This action makes the NURSE-TYPE Medabot very annoyed.

"Yes. But the question is where did it come from." Wonders Kabuto. They all hear a strange whistling sound. "What's that?". Light suddenly starts to appear and disappear all around them.

"GIMME YOUR MEDABOT!" Says a strange, booming voice. As two large yellow glowing eyes appear. "GIMME YOUR MEDABOT!" Repeats the disembodied voice.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Screams the three kids in fear. Kabuto just stands there looking like nothing had happened. The terrified trio then zooms past them.

"Wait for us!" Calls the two female Medabots, as the follow them.

"Huh. Looks like I better follow them." Sighs Kabuto, as he watches the group run away. He turns his attention to the 'ghost'. "I'll be back later to deal with you." And with that he sprints after the group.

Brass and Neutranurse quickly find selves alone. "D-did you see where the others went." Asks Neutranurse.

"N-no." Replies Brass. She then gets a remorseful look. "I, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. It's just that I really like Kabuto, and I just guess I got jealous.".

"It's okay, to tell you the truth, I like him as well." Admits Neutranurse.

"So what now?" Asks Brass.

"I don't know." Replies Neutranurse.

"Actually, I do have one idea." Says Brass, she then whispers something to her friend. What she causes makes Neutranurse gasp.

"R-really?" Asks Neutranurse. Brass nods in reply.

Suddenly a hand reaches out and gently touches her shoulder.

"Aaahhh!" Screams the two female Medabots. As the hug each out of fright.

"Hey, hey, calm down." Comes a familiar and calming voice.

"K-kabuto?" The two female Medabots asks in sync. The red MedaRider comes out of the shadows, with his flashlight still in his right hand.

"Sorry if I scared you." Apologies Kabuto. "I hope you two are okay." He says.

"Yes, we're fine. Thank you." Replies Neutranurse, and Brass nods as well.

"Good. I'm glad." Says Kabuto. "But we should get going.".

"Okay!" Replies the two female Medabots. They then grabs ahold of Kabuto's arms. Neutranurse on his left and, Brass on his right.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Asks a confused Kabuto.

"We're just holding on to you. So we don't get separated. Right Neutranurse?" Replies Brass, she gives her female friend a secretive wink. And Neutranurse nods and gives her a wink in return. The two then giggle.

"Okay, well let's get going." Says Kabuto, as he starts to walk off in search of their other friends, with his two fellow Medabots hugging his arms.

The girl are running through the wood, but are stopped by the haunting voice saying "GIVES ME YOUR MEDAL.". This causes the two girls to hugs each other in fear. It repeats as two glowing eyes start moving towards them. The two girls then scream.

Ikki is running down a different path. And he then trips, landing face first in the dirt. "Oow." He moans, "Oh no!" He says as he turns around. "K-K-K-Koji!" Ikki states as he sees what, or more accurately who he tripped over. Laying there on the floor is an unconscious Koji. "He got him. The Gimme Ghost got him." Franticly says Ikki as he scurries around on his hands and feet. He then hears Koji moaning. "Are you okay? Koji? Come on Koji." Pleads Ikki as he shakes him. "Come on wake up." Suddenly he is covered by a shadow. He turns and sees the show is that of the Phantom Renegade. He hears the Renegades maddening laughter. "You're the…" Starts Ikki.

"My name is Phantom Renegade." Introduces the thief. "I search the world over for rare medals. Then I steal them.".

"The Phantom Renegade." Whispers Ikki.

"Go home!" Instructs the Phantom Renegade. "But watch yourself. And remember someday I'll be back for your medal, Ikki.".

Ikki gasps. "How do you know my name?" Asks Ikki. The Phantom Renegade just laughs and then leaps away. "Wait! Hey wait a sec. Hey where'd you go? Come back here!". Shouts Ikki.

He then starts to run, with him carrying Koji on his back. "We have to find Kabuto and the others."says Ikki as he continues running. As he's running, Koji starts to stir.

"Ikki?" Slurs Koji, before he snaps awake. ",Ikki! What are you doing? Put me down!" Orders Koji. "Ikki would you stop running already!? And let me..." . Hes starts, but is cut short as he loses his balance and falls back, and is being now being dragged across the ground. And Ikki keeps on running.

Soon Ikki is exhausted from all the running, and is laying face down on the grass. With Koji nearby. 'This is horrible, I can't find Kabuto anywhere, and the Gimme Ghost, and the phantom Renegade are still out there.' Thinks Ikki, he then gets an idea. 'I could contact him using the MedaW…'. He is cut if mid-thought, by the sound of a door opening. He looks forward and sees an old boarded up cabin. "Hey! An old shack! Maybe someone can help me." Says Ikki. He the runs straight to the door. But a second before he touches the door mob, he hears a voice.

"One medal. The medals. Three medals." Counts the voice.

"The Gimme Ghost must be inside." Says Ikki, as he backs away from the door. "Hey!". He sees a crack in the boarding, and peers in. He sees there are cans and wrappers on the floor.

"Five medals. Six medals." Continues the voice.

Inside both Karin and Erika are bound and gagged.

"Six medals. Seven medals.".

Ikki continues to watch. A small bit of sweat running off the side of his head. "Erika. Karin." He whispers in shock.

"Nine medals, six medals." Incorrectly counts the voice.

"Hold it Shrimplips. Your countings all wrong." Says a second voice. This one sounds like a woman's. Ikki know sees a huge amount of medals.

"Yeah! Six doesn't come after four, eight does." States another manly voice.

"Look at all these medals, we only created that ghost story to keep people away from our headquarters. Now there's so many kids coming to see the ghost, we have more medals than we know what to do with ." Says a fourth man's voice.

"So what are we going to do with them?" Asks the woman's voice.

"Well for now. We do you what any evil gang would do. Run our hands through them and laugh maniacally." Replies the first man's voice. Ikki can now see them. There are two men, a woman and a child. One of the men has tanned skin and a thin build.

The second is bigger and more muscular, with fairer skin thicker lips, and a small scar going over his left eye.

The woman is rather thin and has pales skin and red lips.

The child is much smaller and has fair skin and a light blue pacifier in his mouth.

They are all wearing black skintight rubber catsuits, that covers everything except their faces and hands. They all have golden zips on the front and two holes antennas attached to the hood of the catsuits. They are all Al's wearing different kinds of sunglasses. And the thinner man, woman and child all have hair coming out from their suits. The thin man has a single strand of black hair. The woman has several bangs and two large vaguely tick shaped pieces of hair coming from the sides. And the child has a large clump of blonde hair coming his forehead, out if the suit. They are all know laughing.

"So there behind all this." Says Ikki he then falls if the crate he was standing on, to see through the crack. The sound of him crashing, alerts the people inside the shack.

"Who's there?" Calls the leanner man, as he and his compatriots rush outside and see Ikki.

"Uh-oh." Says Ikki.

He is then thrown right in front of Erika and Karin.

"Mkkm?!" Calls the two gagged girls.

"You should have kept your nose out of it kid." Says the thinner man. He starts to walk over to the kids. And stands menacingly over them. "Now we have to teach you and your friends a lesson.". He and his gang close in on them.

"I don't think so.".

The familiar calm voice causes everyone to look towards the source.

"Kabuto!" Cries Ikki.

Kabuto is now calmly leaning against the cabins door frame, with his arms crossed. "Hey Ikki, getting into trouble again." Rhetorically asks Kabuto.

"Who are you?!" shouts the apparent leader of the small gang.

"The name's Kabuto. And who are you." Asks the calm MedaRider.

"We're the internationally renowned Rubberrobo Gang!" Introduces the tanned man.

"'Rubberrobo Gang'? Sorry never heard of ya." Apologies Kabuto.

"What!? Well then even if that's so. What could you do against all us! Huh?" Questions the leader of the Rubberrobos.

Kabuto sighs and stands up straight. "Well for one, I can do this." He then quickly raises his right arm and fires one shot. The shot hits ropes that bounds the girls, breaking them. But it leaves the girls unscratched.

"WHAT!?!?!?" Screams the lead Rubberrobo.

"How'd he do that?" Asks the sole female Rubberrobo.

"You got me." Replies the youngest robo.

"He's good." Praises the biggest Rubberrobo.

"Never mind that! Just get him." Orders the Rubberrobo Gang leader. The four of them then charges straight at Kabuto.

"Oh no! Kabuto!" Cries Karin, after both her and Erika got rid of their gags.

Kabuto just seems as relaxed as ever. The leader tries to gabs him. But Kabuto jumps over him and the uses his back as a springboard. Launching him forward and sending the Rubberrobo Gang leader to the floor. He lands and easily dodges a strike from the youngest Rubberrobo, he grabs ahold of the kid and throws him out of the way. The largest Rubberrobo Gang member tries to punch him, but Kabuto grabs his outstretched arm, before it hit him and judo flips the large man onto the ground.

"WOW!" Says Ikki.

"Incredible." Gasps Karin. Her hand over her mouth.

"Oh man. I knew he was good, but not this good." Says Eriks, shocked at how skilled the MedaRider is.

"You know I don't usually hit girls." Says Kabuto. As the female Rubberrobo seemingly cornered him against the wall. "So I won't." He finishes. The female Rubberrobo Gang member then leaps at him. But he quickly dodges, and this causes the woman to hit the wall face first.

"Ouch!" Winces Erika.

"Come on! Everybody out!" Orders the MedaRiders. The others nod and quickly follow him out the door. Moving around the downed gangsters. The leader starts to stir. He then shakes his head, and looks around, then he notices that the kids and Kabuto are escaping.

"Hey! Get up! Follow Them!" Barks the leader of the Rubberrobos. The other quickly recovers and runs out the door. They get outside to see that Ikki is no standing behind Kabuto, Erika is standing behind Brass and Karin is standing behind Neutranurse, with koji, who apparently woke up is standing behind Ikki. The two sides enter a stand off.

They all suddenly hear a familiar maddening cackle. They all turn and see that the Phantom Renegade, is standing on top of the shacks chimney.

"The Phantom Renegade." Says Ikki. Said their continues to laugh.

"The Phantom Renegade." Quietly says Kabuto. "Something about him seems strangely familiar." Mutters Kabuto.

"Well know this is party. But you'll have to excuse me. I already have all I came for." Says the Phantom Renegade. As he shows off a large bag. The bag makes a jingling sound.

"The medals!" States Kabuto.

"What did you say?" Says the four Rubberrobos.

"Thanks for the medals. It's been a blast!" Thanks the Phantom Renegade, he then leaps into the air and is the covered by an explosion.

"Impressive exit." Compliments Kabuto.

"Hey! Come back! Thief!" Yells the Rubberrobo Gang.

"That's funny coming from you." Replies Kabuto.

"Well! We're not leaving without a medal. So we're going to take yours!" Roars the lead member of the thieving gang. "Let's Robattle! Mistyhhost!".

Two large yellow eyes appear out of the darkness. And comes closer the light dissipates, revealing a Medabot.

The Medabot's lower body has a long grey sack made to resembles a ghost tail. The skirt armour is a light beige and jagged around the bottom. The chest armour is the same light beige, with a grey V shape and black filling it in. The shoulders are being, with a jagged pieces in the outer edges. It also has what appears to be grey bandages wrapped around the shoulders.the upper arms are covered in simple light beige armour. The firearms are mainly rectangular, with turrets attached to the end. On top of each arm is a piece of light beige armour shaped like half a cone. The points outwards. The head is mainly light beige. The mouthpiece is simple and is light grey. The area around the eyes are like a long ovular cylinder. With two large round holes in place of eyes. On it's forehead is a light grey triangle. All in all it resembles a Japanese ghost.

 **MISTYGHOST.** **GHOST-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: Rubberrobo Gang.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Multiple Projectiles**.

"Your on!" Accept Ikki.

"And cue Mr. Referee. In 3, 2, 1." Quietly counts Kabuto. Then lights starts to shine from an covered well. Everyone turns to look directly at it. Except Kabuto, who just lazily looks out the corner of his eye.

"Then it is agreed." Comes a familiar moaning voice, Mr. Referee rises out of the well. Dressed and acts like a Japanese ghost. "I officially declare this match a submission Robattle. Medafighters ready? Medabots Robattle.". He Moans like a ghost.

"That was so lame." Criticizes Ikki, as he and everyone else, bar Kabuto and Mistyghost, deadpans.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asks an unsure Erika.

"It's okay. Something like that Medabot, has no chance against Kabuto's power and my incredibly strategy." Brags Ikki.

"I don't think it's going to be that easy Ikki." Warns Kabuto. As he gets into a fighting pose.

The leader of the medal stealing gang, smirks. As Mistyghost hovers behind a tree. Kabuto quickly follows him. But soon finds him alone. " Where did he disappear to?" Wonders Kabuto, as he looks around. Searching for a sign of his spirit like for. He notices him out of the corner of his eye, but when he turns to face him, he is sees not one but two Mistyghosts. "What the?". Soon another appears and another.

"Obviously you have heard. Mistyghost has the power to multiply. Ha ha ha ha." Laughs the lead Rubberrobo.

"Oh no." Says Karin.

"Kabuto's totally out numbered, there's no way he can win." States Erika.

"This is crazy. Mistyghost doesn't have that kind of power." Says Kkk.

"Your right Ikki. He doesn't. I think this is just another trick." Responses Kabuto over the MedaWatch.

"A trick?" Asks Brass.

"Yeah, like everything else that's happened tonight I don't think thing are really what they appear to be." Replies Kabuto.

"Then what do we do?" Asks Ikki.

"First we to find out the kind of trick it is." Answers Kabuto.

"Until we figure this out, try shooting them to keep their numbers down." Instructs Ikki.

"Okay, got it." Replies Kabuto. He then raises his right arm and fires at a Mistyghost, but the shots go right through it. "What?" He gasps. He turns and fires on another one, but the same thing happens. "What's going on? It's like they're not even there." Kabuto starts to talk slower at the end. "That's it!".

"He not hitting anyone of them." Says a confused Karin.

"No kidding. He's up against a ghost." Replies Erika.

"Right, I forgot." Says Ikki. The lead Rubberrobo laughs.

"Hey guys listen up!" Comes Kabuto's voice over the MedaWatch.

"Kabuto!" Says the four kids.

"Did you figure out the trick?" Asks Koji.

"Yeah, I did." Replies Kabuto.

"Well what is it?" Questions the young reporter.

"These aren't really copies, they're just hologram." Answers the MedaRider.

"Uh-oh." Mutters the Rubberrobo Gang leader.

"Holograms?" Asks Karin.

"Right. That's why my shots are going right through them." Explains Kabuto.

"But the question is where's the real one." Wonders Ikki.

"I'm not sure. But we have to find it, and fast." States Kabuto.

Suddenly a beam of light appears over one of the Mistyghosts. Causing it to disappear.

Then another beam of light does the same thing. "Hey who turned in the light?" Questions the female Rubberrobo. As she and the two over Gang members appear all hold flashlights. They turn to see it's the Phantom Renegade, standing on top a branch and holding a touch. He lets loose his signature laugh

"Hey what's the big idea?" Asks the large Rubberrobo.

"Enough with the flashlight! Your messaging up the holographic image projected." Scolds the kid robo.

"They already figured out the hologram trick, guys!" Yells the leader.

"So Kabuto was right." Happily says Kabuto.

"As expected." Says Koji.

"True." Agrees Erika.

"Alright." States Ikki. The Phantom Renegade shines his light over one last Mistyghost. But this one didn't disappear.

"Time to finish this." States Kabuto, as he comes in and delivers a right hook sending Mistyghost flying.

"Nooooo!" Cries the lead member of the Rubberrobos.

The punch packed enough force to send Mistyghost out of the fight.

"The winner is Kabuto!" Declares Mr. Referee. He then takes his leave.

"W-we lost." Says the Rubberrobo leader as he slumps to his knees. The others gang members huddles around him.

"Yahoo! We won!" Cheers Ikki.

"What do mean 'we'? Kabuto, obviously did all the work, and he figured out their trick all by himself." Replies Koji. But Ikki ignores him.

"Thank goodness." Sighs Karin.

"As expected." States Erika. The two other Medabots give each other a very happy look.

"Pathetic." Says an eerie gravely voice. The sound of the voice send chills up everyone's spines, except Kabuto. Everyone turns to where they heard the voice from. The all see something walk out of the shadows. It appears to be a Medabot. But it's actually a…

"Worm."states Kabuto, as he glares at the Worm. This worm had apparently already molted.

The molted Worm is mostly white, and if there was one word to describe it. It would be spiky. The feet are white and seemed to be plated, with three large red hair like spikes on each foot. The lower legs are covered in white armour that seems to be made of overlapping plates. The knees are covered in red hair like spikes. The upper legs are similar to the lower legs,but with the red hair spikes coming from the gaps in the plating. A small sections of white skirt armour on the front and back. It has large piece of plated armour covering stomach, back and chest. With two rows of red spikes coming from the edges of it's chest and gut area. With two larger bones framing the middle of it's chest. And two smaller one besides, what looks to be an image of a red skull. The shoulders are big and have a load of large red hair spikes coming from them. The upper arms are similar to the upper legs. White plates with red hair like spikes coming from the gaps. The left arm is the same with a white hand and large red claws. The right arm is completely covered. With white plates covering it in an almost spiral shape, with red hair spikes coming from the gap. And a large red spike coming from the end. The helmet is mostly white, and appear to be made of plates. Three red hair spikes come from the back of the head. The mouthpiece is red, like the spikes and it has two red slit like eyes.

"W-WHAT IS THAT THING?" Screams the female Rubberrobo. The Worm growls at them. This is more than enough for the Rubberrobo Gang. The the start running away screaming. The Worm then glares straight at Kabuto.

"Who are you?" Asks Kabuto.

"He, he, he. I'm the Pulex Worm. But most people call me Frightspike." Introduces the white Worm.

 **PULEX WORM. (FRIGHTSPIKE).** **EX WORM-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: None.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Clock Up.**

"I-it can talk." Asks Koji. Never hear on of those monster talk before.

"You may have fought Worms in the past. But they were nothing like me " Brags Frightspike. As he stares at the MedaRider.

"Your right. None of them were ever thing chatty." Replies Kabuto. Frightspike growls and then disappears into Clock Up.

"Clock Up." Says Kabuto, as he hits the pad on his belt. **"CLOCK UP."**

and enters Clock Up.

Just in time to dodge getting skewered by Frightspike's giant spike. He jumps back.and raises both arms and fires at the Worm. Frightspike rolls out of the way. Kabuto lands and continues to try and hit Frightspike, not wanting to get close, because of the large spike. He is able to get a few hits in. This causes the Worm to get stunned. And whilst this is happening, Kabuto is carefully taking aim with his right turret and fires one shot. It hits Frightspike's giant spike, effectively destroying it.

"My, my spike!" Gasps Frightspike. Kabuto then uses this opportunity to rush in and clobbers the Pulex Worm, with a one-two combo, and finishes with an uppercut straight to the jaw. Sending him flying, and out of Clock Up.

 **"CLOCK OVER."**

Kabuto, then slows down to normal speed.

"Hey! There they are!" Calls Koji, as he points to where the two Medabots, are.

"Thank goodness. Kabuto's alright." Sighs Karin.

"And he's got that Worm on the ropes." States Erika. As she pumps her fist.

"Finish it, Kabuto!" Shouts Ikki.

"My thoughts exactly." Replies Kabuto. He then hits the top three legs of his Zecter. **"1,** **2,** **3."**

He flips the Zecter's horn back, and says "MedaKick.". He then pulls the Kabuto horn back all the way.

 **"MEDAKICK."**

Energy travels from his Zecter all the way to his horn, then goes straight to his right foot.

Frightspike seeing this is the deciding moment, lets loose a primal roar and rushes straight at Kabuto. When he is within range, Kabuto lashes out with a wheel kick, striking the Worm in it right cheek. The force not only sent him flying but when it he landed, he's explodes into a large white explosion.

"ALRIGHT!!!" Cheers Ikki, as he jumps in the air. The four females are all happy. Koji looks happy, but then his eyes go wide.

"Ohhh Noooo!" Screams Koji. His outburst causes everyone to turn and look at him.

"What is it. Koji?" Asks Ikki.

"The Phantom Renegade has Sumilidon's medal." States Koji. They turn and see that the Renegade is gone.

"Actually he doesn't." Says Kabuto. He statement causes everyone to turn his attention to him.

"What do you mean, Kabuto?" Asks Brass.

"I mean he dropped this." Replies Kabuto as he opens his hand and reveals, he is holding a medal.

"That's Sumilidon's medal!" Calls koji. He the runs up and snatchs the medal out of Kabuto's hand.

"Oh I'm so glad." Says Karin. Kabuto simply nods. He then notices that his partner is looking quite down. He goes over to him.

"Hey Ikki. What's the problem?" Asks Kabuto.

"The problem is that I got so scared. I just wish I had as brave as you." Sighs Ikki.

"Ikki. I told you, it's okay to be afraid." Replies Kabuto. He then gets into his signature pose. "Doctor said this: Courage is not to have no fear. It is to have fears but not let them stop you, from doing what's right.". He then lowers his arm and gives his partner a compassionate look. "Don't worry Ikki. Just follow your heart and you can't go wrong.".

"Thanks Kabuto." Whispers Ikki.

"Your welcome." Replies Kabuto. He then turns and starts to walk off.

"Hey Kabuto! Where are you going? We still have to figure out how to get the other medals back." Calls Erika. Her voice causes Kabuto to stop in his tracks.

"Don't worry about it. I'll handle it." Calls back Kabuto. He then continues walking.

"Oh. Okay." Says Erika.

Later the Phantom Renegade is standing atop a branch, still holding the sack of medals. "I'm glad that the kids are safe." Whispers the thief. He then looks at the sack. "Know to look through these medal to see if any of them are rare medals.". Sigh. " This is going to take a while.".

"You know none of them are probably the kind you're looking for, right?" Says a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Asks the Phantom Renegade. He turns and sees that Kabuto is standing in a nearby clearing and is staring right at him. "Kabuto!? I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you found me so quickly. So you here to get the medals back?".

"No." Answers Kabuto. "I just want your word, that you'll give all the non-rare medals to the police, so they can be given back to their rightful owners.".

"You have my word." Replies the Phantom Renegade. "But how can you be sure you can trust me?" Asks the thief.

"It's because you remind me of an old friend." Says Kabuto. " Well that, and the fact that if you don't, I will hunt you down and turn you into a real phantom." Failsly threatens Kabuto. His statement causes both sides to let out a small chuckle. "I know we will meet again, but until then. Goodbye phantom Renegade." He then turns and takes his leave.

"Goodbye old friend." Whispers the Phantom Renegade.

 **Today Kabuto wins a Void from Mistyghost, and destroys the Pulex Worm (Frightspike).**


	7. CyanDog Bites Back

**CyanDog Bites Back**

Samantha moves graciously and generously opens her eyes. "Attack mode PepperCat!" Orders Samantha. And PepperCat finishes off her opponent with one lightning fast attack. "I won!" Cheers Samantha as she holds her new MedaPart over her head like a trophy.

Sloan looks over his shoulder mysteriously. Then quickly turns around. "Attack mode Totalizer!" Declares Sloan. The yellow Medabot defeats his foe at a deceptively fast pace. "I won!" Shouts Sloan as he lifts his prize up.

Spyke has a cocky grin on his face. "Attack mode CyanDog!" Calls Spyke. Unfortunately, unlike the others, CyanDog got beaten bad. "I lost." Sobs Spyke, as he cries over his defeated Medabot.

"Fine I'll finish it." Says Samantha, and the finishes it fast.

Two thirds of the Screws are celebrating, the last third is sad. 'The boss is sure something, she wins every Robattle. I may not be as good a Medafighter as her and Sloan. But I'm proud to be a member of the Screws. And nothing will change that. Never." Thinks Spyke. As he watches his more skilled gang mates.

Later the Screws are hanging outside Henry's store.

"Cool Robattle boss. We rule." Praises Spyke.

"Spyke you're fired." States Samantha, as she points straight at Spyke. This causes Spyke express to go blank in shock.

"Huh?" Asks the shocked spiky haired boy.

"You heard me!" States Samantha.

"But…" Spyke tries to reply, but Samantha cuts him off.

"No buts! Your out of the screw Gang. You're gone, finished, kaput, I'm giving you your walking papers." Laminates Samantha, as she get in real close. Making Spyke very uncomfortable. "Now get walking!" Commands Samantha. She then turns her back to him.

"But boss, is there something wrong with me?" Asks, the miserable Medafighter. "But whatever it is, I can change!" Wheaps Spyke, as he falls to his knees.

"No." Replies the gang leader, with her arms crossed and an unsympathetic looks. Her statement causes Spyke to cry even harder. "Sloan, show him.".

"Right." Says the tubby Medafighter, as he marches forward, while pulling out something from his shirt.

"Look at our scorecard. 22 wins, 11 loses. That means we're losing one-third of our Robattles." Explains, the annoyed tomboy.

"Hey look on the bright side. At least we're winning two-thirds. Right?" Says a strangely happy Spyke. Unfortunately his cheery attitude, only annoys his ex-boss.

"You fool! You're the one that always loses. You're absolutely useless!" Criticizes an angry Samantha.

"But, maybe I could do other things. Like you hair." Offers Spyke, as he gently caresses one of her long bangs. "I do a stunning for braid, you'll be a knock out.".

She then punches him right in the kisser. Sending him flying a short distance back. "Listen you. I'm no longer your boss." States Samantha. "You are out of the gang! If you want we can discuss it over a Robattle!" Says the female Medafighter. As she shows off her MedaWatch.

"No thanks. I'm fine." Declines Spyke.

Samantha and Sloan then walk off. With Spyke then trying to catch up and begging.Inside the store, Henry has apparently watching the entire thing. 'That's weird. From what I remember, Spyke's Medabot is CyanDog. That's a pretty strong machine, has good balance, good aim. Why does it keep losing like that?' Wonders Henry.

"Be careful Ikki." Calls Kabuto.

"It's okay Kabuto, I'm fine." Replies Ikki as he climbs up a climbing frame. With Erika and Brass sitting on a nearby bench. Brass is sitting with her legs crossed and her hands resting in her lap. Erika on the other hand looks bored.

"It's nice to see that those two getting along. Right, miss Erika?" Asks the polite Medabot.

"Yeah, I guess." Sighs Erika. "I just wish something more exciting would happen. It's not like I'm asking for a Worm attack. I just wanted something to happen. I don't know, maybe some new upstart Medafighter comes out and challenges Kabuto to a Robattle.".

"You mean challenges Kabuto and Ikki. Right?" Asks Brass.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." Answers Erika. She then turns her attention to Kabuto. "Hey Kabuto!".

"Yes?" Calls back Kabuto.

"Isn't there anything you could do to make thing, I don't know cooler. I don't know some old rival appears to have a showdown with you, or something?" Asks Erika. Kabuto gives a small chuckle.

"Sorry Erika. I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble just seems to go looking for me." Replies Kabuto.

"Oh man." Sighs Erika.

"Alright, we have to win a Robattle." Comes a familiar young boy's voice.

Everyone turns, and sees that Spyke is talking to CyanDog, not to far away.

"How am i going to do that, boss?" Asks the canine based Medabot.

"If I can show boss, I can win a Robattle, she'll have to let me back in." Replies Spyke. "From now on we only challenge people we know can beat. Got it?".

"Right boss." Answers CyanDog.

"Please, don't call me boss." Sighs Spyke.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Apologies CyanDog.

"Hey Spyke." Calls out Ikki. Spyke turns and sees the two kids and their partners standing nearby.

"Hey Spyke, where's the rest of the screws?" Asks Erika.

"Oh no! They'll beat us for sure." Says Spyke, as he stares in shock.

"What do we do, boss?" Wonders CyanDog, as he looks to his partner.

"I'm not Robattling anyone better than me. So there's only one option: Run away!" Says Spyke.

"Right." Agrees CyanDog. The duo then make tracks at a breakneck pace.

"Huh. I've heard of a scaredy cat, but this is the first I've heard of a scared dog." Quips Kabuto. Brass let's a little giggle slip.

"Where are you going?" Calls out Erika.

"It's weird. Why would Spyke be here,without either Samantha or Sloan, nearby?" Wonders Kabuto, as he cups his chin. "Something strange going here.".

"Your right, and it's up to us to find out what it is." States Erika.

"Great idea miss Erika." Agrees Brass.

"Alright, sure. Why not." Says Ikki.

"Okay. It beats doing nothing for the rest of the day." Admits Kabuto. "Come on. Later follow him.".

"Right." Replies the others. They then all start running after the boy and his DOG- TYPE Medabot.

Later we see a rather strange Medabot. This Medabot looks like a teddy bear. The legs are thick, and vaguely resembles cannons. The legs are mostly an orangey brown, with large yellow armour encircling the foot area. It has screws covering the yellow armour. The waist and chest armour are the same orangey brown, and is very smooth. With a light grey lines going up from the middle of the waist to about three-quarters of the way up. Attached to the top of the line is a piece of light grey armour that looks like a large zipper handle. The shoulders are the same orangey brown, and are circular, with big holes on both the front and the back. The arms look just like the legs. The head is large and ovular. The head is the same orangey brown. With two holes in place of the eyes. The Medabot has a light grey prism attached to the face area, making it resemble a bear's muzzle. Connected to the middle of the prism is a red diamond shaped piece of armour, resembling a tongue. It also has light grey lines connecting the eyes, mouth and it goes up to the top of the head. Attached to the top of it's head are two pieces of orangey brown arms, that looks like ears. Each ears have three black holes in them. Attached to the left ears appears to be a huge light grey security tag.

A little girl comes in close and gently strokes the Medabot's forehead. She is a preschooler with black hair done in a bob cut, with a little red hair clip and pure white skin. She's wearing a light blue sweater over a white collar shirt, a red skirt, white socks and brown shoes. "Good boy. You stay here okay?" Says the little girl.

 **CHURLYBEAR.** **BEAR-TYPE.** **MEDAFIGHTER: The Ankle Biters.** **SPECIAL ATTACK: Gravity Beam.**

The little girl then runs if to play with two friends. Both are boys her age. One has tan skin and spikes brown hair. The other has paler skin and longer straight brown hair. They're both wearing wearing the same type of shirt, jumper, shocks and shoes as the girl. But the spiky haired boy is wearing yellow shorts, instead of a skirt. And the other boy is wearing blue shorts.

Nearby Spyke and CyanDog are watching them. And Spyke has a very disturbing expression on his face. He walks up behind the girl. His shadow covering her. The kids turn and see Spyke standing, there with his hands on his hips. "Play time's over kids." Says Spyke. "I'm from the Screws gang, the most notorious Medafighters in town. And you're going to Robattle me right now! Or CyanDog is going to turn your sandbox into a litter box." Weakly threatens Spyke. But he tries to make himself sound tough. But none of the kids looks even the tiniest bit scared.

"Robattle?" Asks the preschool trio.

Kabuto, Ikki, Erika and Brass then arrive on the screen.

"Hey Spyke!" Calls out Ikki.

"Huh." Says Spyke, but he doesn't even turn around. Keep his eyes on the kinds for an extended glare.

"What are you doing? Challenging them to a Robattle. They're just little kids." Criticizes Erika.

"Yeah so!?" Asks Spyke, he cranes his neck back to look at the. "It's my new strategy. I'm only challenging Medafighters I know I can beat." Explains Spyke.

"That unbelievably pathetic." Sighs Kabuto, as he crosses his arms, and shakes his head in disbelief.

"He's right, that's a terrible strategy. You should be ashamed." Replies Ikki.

The little girl, stands up, but stares at the ground. "So mister. Do you want to Robattle?" Asks the preschool girl.

"Yeah. Do you want to Robattle?" Echos the two boys.

"Why yes. Yes I do." Replies Spyke. He makes his voice all high-pitched, to mock the little children. He then leans down and turn twists his head to look her in the eyes. "And I wike to win, your ittybitty MedaPart.". Spyke and CyanDog then erupts with mocking laughter.

"Mister…" Says the little girl. Her voice causes Spyke to stop laughing, and looks at the kids. And the preschool trio all have very creepy dark expressions.

"Mister. You're going to rue the day you challenged The Ankle Biters to a Robattle." States the spiky haired preschooler.

"We're going to nip and na and cut you down to size." Adds the Other kid.

"Huh?" Asks a very nervous Spyke.

The little girl raises her head, showing she has an evil glint in her eyes. "Churlybear. It's got time." Instructs the little girl. The teddy bear themed Medabot's eyes then glow an ominous red. The sky then starts to darken.

"I fear ominous wind blow this way." Mutters Kabuto. As she observes The Ankle Biters.

"What's going on?" Asks Spyke. "The weather guy didn't call for rain today.". He then looks up at the darkening sky. "Or an eclipse.". He then hears a strange noise. He looks at the course. And sees Churlybear hovering above the ground, and coming towards them fast. Spyke and CyanDog hug each in fright. Ikki and Erika gasp. As a large explosion covers the area the frightened duo was standing. The smoke clears showing a clearly defeated CyanDog.

"Like taking candy from a baby." Insults the tanned preschooler.

"This Screws gang doesn't stand a chance against us." States the blue shorts wearing kid.

"For we are the Ankle Biters! Teeny tiny teeter-totters terrors, and this is our playground." Says the little girl. The tiny terror trio then erupts into a fit of mad giggle.

Spyke then slumps to his knees. "I-I-I lost. To a bunch of pint-sized preschoolers." Weeps the former Screws Gang member.

Ikki and Erika just sigh in defeat.

"Well, I guess the old saying is correct. Big things do come in small packages." States Kabuto.

"True." Agrees Brass.

Erika then takes a picture of the scene.

The next day, the front page of the school paper, has a picture of the Ankle Biters defeating Spyke. Although they look a lot less evil than they did. The picture has the title 'Chewed out by the Ankle Biters!!'. With the subheading 'Miniature Medafighters, Drill Screws, Hammers Spyke.'.

"'Chewed out by the Ankle Biters!!'?" Questions Samantha, as she reads the paper. "Miniature Medafighters Drill Screws?" Grows Samantha, with a furious expression.

Erika is now handing out more papers. With the raging female Medafighter nearby. "Erika!!" Roars Samantha. Her voice causes said young reporter to turn around. She then charges straight to Erika and grabs her by the scruff of her shirt.

"All right! Where's Spyke? Tell me! Tell me now!" Demands the angry gang leader. "Where is that little maggot? Tell me?".

"I don't know. Why? what's the problem?" Asks Erika.

"The problem is he's still telling people he's still a member of the Screws, and I fired him last week!" Answers Samantha. "And to top it off. He's getting the snot kicked out of him, by babies!!!" Shouts the mad Medafighter.

"You don't have to tell." Replies Erika. "I'm right here.".

Later, on the outskirts of town. Spyke and CyanDog are near a large tree. Spyke has a large turquoise pack with yellow swirls on it. CyanDog is sitting on an even larger pack. "I disgraced both myself and my gang. It's time to pack my bags and leave town for good." Says Spyke. "But where can I go CyanDog? Where's a 22nd century loser's fit in?".

"The Circus? Traveling preacher?" Offers CyanDog.

"No CyanDog. Those places are full." Replies Spyke.

"You're not going anywhere." Comes a familiar voice. The duo turn and see Kabuto.

"K-kabuto." Gasps Spyke.

"Sorry Spyke. But I'm not letting you run away from your problems. Not this time." Says Kabuto.

"What do you mean?" Asks the obvious confused Medafighter.

"I mean. I'm going to train you till you becomes a great Medafighter, and CyanDog becomes an incredible Medabot." States Kabuto.

"But, why would you do that?" Asks Spyke.

"Because I see great potential in both if you." Replies the MedaRider.

"You do?" Questions Spyke.

"I do. Now let's get to training." States the red Medabot.

Later Ikki and Salty are walking by the river. "I wonder where Kabuto went?" Wonders Ikki. He hears Salty bark, and hears shots being fired. He looks around and sees that CyanDog is trying to hit so stacked can. But missed every shot. Kabuto is stand beside him.

The DOG-TYPE Medabot stops shooting, and sigh, then looks down.

"I'm sorry. I'm no good." Says CyanDog.

"No. you are getting better." Replies Kabuto. He then cups his chin, as he starts to ponder something. "But what is the problem? We checked all your parts, and they all are working fine. So that can't be it. So what is it." Muses the red Medabot.

"Hey Kabuto!" Calls out Ikki. As he and Salty run down to the Medabot duo.

"Hey Ikki." Answers Kabuto.

"What are you doing?" Asks the young Medafighter.

"I'm here, training Spyke and CyanDog."replies Kabuto.

"Spyke and CyanDog?" Wonders Ikki. He looks around and sees that Spyke is standing nearby him. Spyke gives him a sheepish have.

"Yes. And I was hoping you could help." Says Kabuto.

"How can I help?" Asks a confused Ikki. He crosses his arms and tilts his head.

"I has hoping you could help Spyke come up with some strategies. Whilst I help CyanDog improve his fighting style and marksmanship." Explains the crimson armoured MedaRider.

"Oh. Okay, sure." Agrees Ikki. Spyke overhears this.

"Really?" Asks Spyke.

"Sure." Answers Ikki.

"Oh thank you. Thanks you." Sobs Spyke. As he cries rivers.

"Oh alright. Geez, just stop crying. It weird." States Ikki.

"Good. Know CyanDog, you and I will spar." Says Kabuto. He then gets into a fighting pose. "This way I can get a grasp on how well you can fight in hand-to-hand combat.".

"Okay master. I understand." Replies CyanDog, as he gets into his own fighting pose.

"Read. Set. Go!" Announces Kabuto. The CyanDog charge straight at Kabuto. He ties to punch him, but Kabuto leans back and dodges the hit. CyanDog recovers and tries to hit him with a turning back kick, but Kabuto is able to step back and dodges the attack. 'He's surprisingly good.' Thinks Kabuto. The MedaRiders has to raise his right arm, in order to block a left roundhouse kick. He pushes the leg back, causing CyanDog dog to stumble back. Kabuto then decides to go on the attack, he rushes forward and attempts to connect with a right hook. But CyanDog stumbles back to dodge it. Kabuto then hits him with a low spinning sweep kick, knocking CyanDog onto his back, with a small crash. The sound causes the disusing Medafighters, to stop talking and turn their attention to the sparing Medabots.

"We can stop now, if you want to." Offers Kabuto. He has one hand on his hip, and the other out slightly.

"No." Replies CyanDog. He then pushes himself back to his feet, although he doesn't seem very steady. "I can still go on o." States the canine based Medabot. He the raises his arms in a boxing like position.

"Alright." Stares Kabuto. He then rushes in and delivers a strong right hook. The punch blows straight through CyanDog's guard, and sends him flying, and when he hit the ground. His backpanel pops open and his medal is ejected. "Oops." Says Kabuto.

"CyanDog!!" Screams Spyke. He then rushes to his Medabot's side.

"Sorry. I guess I don't know my own strength." Apologies Kabuto. "Although it's strange. Despite he's a DOG-TYPE Medabot. He has terrible aim. But he's surprisingly strong in hand-to-hand." Muses the MedaRider. He hears a dog's bark. He turns and sees salty, sitting close by. With a medal infront of him. "Oh good, Salty. You found CyanDog's medal.". He walk overs and picks up the medal. He takes a look at the medal and his eye with ever so slightly. He turns his attention back to the two boys. "Hey Spyke!".

"What is it?" Wonders the depressed Medafighter.

"Is this CyanDog's medal?" Asks Kabuto as he came in close and shows him the medal he picked up.

"Yeah. That's it." Answers Spyke. "Why is there a problem?". Ikki turns and takes a look at the medal.

"B-but t-that's a-a." Stutters Ikki. As he points at the medal in Kabuto's grasp.

"Right. It a monkey medal." Replies Kabuto. The medal in his hands clearly depicts a monkey. He then looks at Spyke. " Spyke, why does CyanDog have a monkey medal?" Ask Kabuto as he places the medal back in place, reactivating the dog like Medabot.

"Why? I paid full price, because it looked cool." Replies Spyke.

"Because, it's not about how it looks. It's because his medal does not match his body." Says Kabuto. But Spyke just seem even more confused, so he continues to explain. "Let me explain. A DOG-TYPE Medabot, is meant to specialise in long distance, shooting. MONKEY-TYPE Medabots are the exact opposite, they specialise in close combat. This explains why CyanDog has such bad aim, yet is so skilled in hand-to-hand.".

"So?" Asks Spyke.

"So. You're using a medal ment for a close range Medabot, in a shooting medabot's body." States Kabuto. "That is why CyanDog is so bad at shooting. He's skills don't match his body.".

"Miss Erika over here." Calls Erika, from nearby. As she points to the small group. Erika then comes running over to her partner.

"Ikki! I've been looking all over for you!" Calls out Erika.

"Why? What's the matter?" Asks Ikki. As he, Kabuto and Salty turns to look at the new arrivals.

"We have a problem. It's Samantha!" Replies Erika.

"Could you be a bit more specific." Requests Kabuto.

"She's Challenging those little kids, she's going to robattle the Ankle Biters." Informs the young reporter.

"Thanks you for that." Thanks Kabuto.

"Robattle?" Asks Ikki.

"Oh no!" Gasps Spyke.

Later at the playground. A cloud covers the sun. Coating the area in darkness. Samantha, Sloan and PepperCat are standing opposite to the Ankle Biters and Churlybear. With Mr. Referee standing on top of a nearby slide.

"You brats may have easily defeated CyanDog. But you're no match for my Meda." States Samantha, white her arms crossed. "You're Medabot's pathetic compared to PepperCat.".

The Ankle Biters just laughs, with their dark expressions, and Churlybear's eyes glow red. "PepperCat? What's her specialty? Making her opponents sneeze?" Mocks the little girl.

Mr. Referee then goes down the slide backwards. "Then it's agreed." Says the referee. He then getting to the proper position. "Medafighters ready? Robattle.". He throws his arm down, signaling the start of the Robattle.

"I'm warning you! Nobody tranashes the Screws' name, and gets away with it. Nobody!" States Samantha, as she points at the tiny gang. "Attack PepperCat!".

PepperCat runs forward, with electrician crackling over her hands.

"Attack Churlybear!" Commands the little girl.

"Churlybear!" Echoes the two preschool boys. Churlybear the raises its left arm, and a large blue and white beam shoots out. PepperCat is able to leap out of the way. But the wind caused by the beam hitting the ground, causes Samantha and Sloan to cover their faces.

"PepperCat are you okay!?" Calls out Samantha.

"I think so." Replies the red female Medabot.

Churlybear then shoots a bright red beam from its right arm. The beam hits PepperCat, causing her to cry out in pain, as she begins to float up into the air.

"PepperCat!" Cries out Samantha.

"Ha, ha, ha. Let's find out if this cat always lands on it's feet." Says the little girl.

"Boss!!" Shouts Spyke as he runs to his former leader. With the Kabuto, Ikki, Erika, Brass and Salty all standing nearby. But CyanDog is absent.

Samantha turns and and grabs him by his collar. "Spyke! What are you doing here?" Asks Samantha.

"I thought he was fired?" Questions Sloan.

"Spyke was fired? Hum, now things are starting to make send." Mutters Kabuto.

PepperCat then lands on her back with a thump. This causes all the Screws, both current and former, to gasp. Black electricity covering her.

"PepperCat. Get up, you have to get up." Says her Medafighter.

"Can't. Something's holding me down." Replies PepperCat.

"What do you mean?" Asks Samantha.

"It because of Churlybear's gravity beams. They can temporarily alter localised gravity fields. It just lowered the gravity around PepperCat, that's what caused he to float up in the air, a second ago. Now it raised the gravity around her to a point, that she can no longer move. Effectively neutralise her speed and agility." Explains Kabuto. "It's truly an incredibly powerful ability.".

Samantha growls in frustration. "This can't be." Growls the annoyed brunet.

"Churlybear give that kitty a goodnight kiss." Instructs the little girl.

"Goodnight kiss." Echoes her friends.

Churlybear's head start to glow, and shoots out a beam shaped like it's head. Samantha screams in fear, as PepperCat is struck by the beam. Ending in a large explosion, causing everyone but Kabuto to gasp. Lying there is a defeated PepperCat. Mr. Referee rushes to the downed Medabot. "Function ceased. The winner is churlybear!" Announces the referee. He is then pushed out of the way by Samantha.

She falls to her knees, and stares at her defeated partner. "PepperCat." Mumbled the shocked Medafighter.

"Beat you, beat you, now the Screws are 0-2." Taunts the two preschool boys.

"That makes us undefeated. Which means that the Ankle Biters are the strongest Medafighting gang in town." Declares the little girl. The Ankle Biters then start laughing.

"I'm finished." Says Samantha."Those little monsters through PepperCat around like a rag doll.".

"Okay." Whispers Spyke. "You kid are so going to pay for that!!" Spyke yells at the Ankle Biters.

"What did you say?" Asks the female leader of the preschool gang.

"Nothing." Replies Spyke as he hides behind Erika. "It was her.".

"No it wasn't." Says Erika.

"Spike for once in your life, stand up for yourself!!" States Ikki.

"No way! They already got boss. I can't beat these guys." Sobs Spyke, as he shakes Erika in fear. "I'm a defeated do-o-o-og.".

"Spyke calm down." Orders Kabuto. His order causes the three kids to look at him. He goes into his point to the sky pose. "Doctor said this: 'The great are not great because they never fail. They are great because when they do fail, they simply try again.'." Quotes Kabuto. He then looks directly at Spyke. "Do you have what it takes to be great?".

"I don't know." Quietly replies Spyke.

"Then let's find out." Says Kabuto.

"Huh. The only great things about him, is how great he is at losing." Insults the little girl. The two laugh behind her. The Ankle Biters then leave laughing.

"Their right." Sighs Spyke.

"Don't listen to them Spyke. I have a plan for you to stop them. But first." Says Kabuto. He then walks over to Samantha and PepperCat. "Excuse me." He says. He gently scoops PepperCat up into a bridal carry. "We should get PepperCat patched up.".

"You're willing to help us?" Asks Samantha. Shocked that Kabuto cares about her Medabot's well-being.

"Yeah. Of course." Replies Kabuto. "Now come on. We better get this over as quick as possible.". He then starts to walk off, gently holding his fellow red Medabot in his arms.

"Right." Replies Samantha. As everyone follows him.

Later Kabuto and CyanDog are facing one another. With Ikki, Spyke, Erika, Samantha, Sloan, Brass and a now fixed up PepperCat sitting nearby.

"So, master what is your plan?" Asks CyanDog.

"My plan is to help you overcome come your weakness of your poor shooting skills." Replies Kabuto.

"But how?" Wonders the blue Medabot.

"We'll be doing it by focusing on your strength. You hand-to-hand combat." Answers the MedaRiders.

"Huh?" Asks CyanDog.

"If you can't defeat Churlybear from a distance. Then get in close enough that it can't use its gravity beams." Explains Kabuto.

"Alright master. I understand." Says CyanDog.

"Good. Now do as I do, and I say." Replies Kabuto. He then instructs CyanDog in various martial arts forms, as well as grappling techniques. Occasionally correcting him, when he does the form incorrectly.

Meanwhile the others just make ideal chit chat.

"Hey Samantha! What are you even doing here?" Asks Erika.

"I'm here because I owe Kabuto for helping fix-up PepperCat." Answers Samantha. "Why do want to know? It's none of your business anyway!".

"Sorry. Geez, no reason to get snappy." Replies Erika, as he raises her hands in defense.

Samantha just mumbled and goes back to watching two master and student duo, training.

Later the group had returned to the playground where the Ankle Biters are playing in the sand box.

"Now you two remember everything we talked about?" Asks Kabuto. Both Spyke and CyanDog nod. "Good." He nods. "And before you begin, there's one more thing I would like to give you. Ikki.". His partner walk to his side.

"Right. Spyke raise your MedaWatch." Instructs Ikki. Spyke does as he's told, whilst Ikki does the same. "Transport MedaPart." Commands the MedaRider's partner. A bright beam goes from his black and red MedaWatch to Spyke's. A bright light then covers CyanDog's right arm. And his normal armour is replaced with a different set.

The shoulder armour is a brown coffin shape. With a light grey plate on the outer edge. With two light grey trapezoids attached to the sides of the plate. The rest of the armour is brown and shaped like a giant boxing glove, that covers whole forearm, and extend outwards. On the knuckle area are five large gray bolts arranged in an X pattern.

"W-what is this, master?" Asks CyanDog, surprised at the new armour.

"It called a 'Decoy Crab'. It's a MedaPart that should work well with your monkey medal." Explains Kabuto.

"Thank you master." Replies CyanDog.

"Yeah! Thanks you two." Says Spyke.

"Yeah, yeah just go beat those brats." States Ikki.

"You got it!" Replies Spyke. He then runs over to the three kids, with CyanDog beside him. "Hey you brats!".

The Ankle Biters hear him and turn around and see him. "Oh, look. it's the loser." Insults the little girl.

"Loser." Echoes the two boys.

"What do you want?" Asks the diminutive terror.

"I want to Robattle." Says Spyke.

"A Robattle? Fine it'll be another easy win." Says the leader of the Ankle Biters.

Spyke looks a bit uncertain, he glances back at Kabuto. Who gives him a nod. Spyke gains a determined look and nods back. He then turns back around and glares right at the devilish brats.

"Then it is agreed!" Calls out Mr. Referee, as he appears from behind the jungle gym.

"Medafighters ready? Medabots Robattle!".

"Attack CyanDog!" Orders Spyke. CyanDog then charges straightforward.

"Get him Churlybear!" States the little girl. The teddy bear like Medabot shoots it's gravity beams.

"CyanDog look out!" Calls out Spyke. CyanDog is able to dodge, and gets in close and hammers the Bear-Type Medabot with a vicious right hook, sending Churlybear flying back. And the this was enough to defeat the bear like Medabot. As when it landed it's back panel pops open and it's medal is ejected.

"Churlybear!" Cries the Ankle Biters. Literary they all starts to ball their eyes out.

"Function ceased! The winner is CyanDog." Declares Mr. Referee.

"We won. WE WON!!" Cheers Spyke.

"Good job." Compliments Kabuto.

"Hey Spyke!" Calls out Samantha. Spyke stops celebrating, and turns around.

"What is it Bos… I mean Samantha?" Asks Spyke.

"You can call me boss. And you back into the Screws." States Samantha.

"Really? You mean it?" Wonders Spyke.

"Yeah." Answers Samantha.

"Well it's nice to see everything is back to normal." Sighs Erika.

"Not, so much." Says Kabuto. He then walk forwards to CyanDog. "Hey CyanDog!"

"Huh? What is it master?" Asks the blue Medabot.

"I want you to come here tomorrow, so we can continue your training." Answers Kabuto.

"M-master!" Gasps CyanDog.

"I said I'd train you to become an incredible Medabot. And I can see we still have a way to go. But I do see great potential in you." States Kabuto.

"Master." Gasps CyanDog. "I will make you proud.".

"As long as you do your, I'll always be proud of you." States Kabuto. He then look at the position of the sun. "It's getting late, we should all head home.".

"Right." Agrees Ikki. Everyone then bids farewell to another.

 **CyanDog and Churlybear are tied. CyanDog wins an Anti-gravity Arm, and is given a Decoy Crab.**


	8. No Body Home

**No Body Home**

Today Ikki is in his room doing trying to do his. homework. Keyword: trying

"How does this keep happening!?" Asks Ikki, as he grabs his head in frustration. "It's like the hard I try to concentrate, the less homework I get done.".

"Relax Ikki. Fretting about it, that won't help anything." Replies Kabuto, he then comes over and pats his partner on his back. "Listen it hot, and it's getting stuffy in here. How about we go for a walk, to get some fresh air. And later you take another crack at it." Offers the red MedaRider.

"Really?" Asks Ikki.

"Sure. And when we get back I'll help you do your homework." Says Kabuto.

"Really? You'd do my homework?" Questions Ikki.

"No. I won't do your homework. But I will help you, like explaining some of the questions so you can understand them better. Got it?" Asks Kabuto.

Ikki let's out a sigh. "Okay I got it. Let's go." He then starts to leave.

"Right behind you." Replies Kabuto as he follows his friend. The two males soon leave the house. But not before bidding farewell to Mrs. Tenryou

"See you later mom." Says Ikki.

"We'll be back later. Have a nice day." Says Kabuto.

"Have fun you two." Replies Mrs. Tenryou. She then close the door.

The two males turns around and see Erika and Brass walking by.

"Oh look. It Erika and Brass." Says Kabuto.

"Hey. You're right." Replies ikki. "Hey! Erika!". He voice causes the two females to stop and turn to them.

"Oh, hey Ikki. Did you pick a subject for your research project yet?" Asks Erika.

"Research project?" Wonders Ikki. "I finished it hours ago.". Kabuto just sighs and shakes his head slightly.

"Well. In that case, you can help me with mine." Says Erika. "It's an exposé on Medafighters.".

"I don't know Erika. We already had a bunch of plans." Says Ikki.

"No we don't." Replies Kabuto. He then turns to Erika. "Erika, we would be happy to help.".

"Great. Let's go!" She states, as she grabs ahold of Ikki's wrist and drags him along. With Kabuto simply following them.

Later Samantha is stand outside a magazine shop, reading a magazine. Ikki peers out for behind a corner.

"Medafighter located." Reports Ikki. Kabuto just walks out to the open.

"Ikki what are you doing?" Asks Kabuto. With his arms crossed, and he's looking at his partner with a questioning looking.

Ikki just ignored his partner. "It's Samantha, and she spend her free time reading trashy fashion magazine." Reports Ikki. And Erika writes it down.

"You know, Samantha won't like It, if she find out you're spying on her." Warns Kabuto.

"The miss teen Medafighter pageant. A place where dreams come true." Says Samantha, who now has sparkles in her eyes.

"Uh, Excuses me. Samantha." Says a familiar voice. Samantha shakes the eyes out of her eyes, and turns, to see it's Kabuto.

"Uh Kabuto? What are you doing here?" Questions the skilled female Medafighter. As she frantically tries to hide her magazine behind her back.

"I here to inform you that, you are being spied on. By them." Informs Kabuto, as he he points behind him.

"Huh?" He looks behind him and sees Ikki, Erika and Brass. "What are you doing back there!?".

"Oh-oh." Gasps Ikki.

"Run for it." Yells Erika, as the spying trio runs away. But Kabuto just stays beside Samantha.

"I know I probably shouldn't have done that. But they need to learn not to spy on other people." Sigh Kabuto.

"You got that right." Growls Samantha.

"I better go after them." Says Kabuto. "Goodbye Samantha.". He then runs after the trio.

"seeya Kabuto." Replies Samantha.

Later Kabuto has rejoined the group. And they headed to the park.

"I've located two more Medafighters." Reports ikki, as he peers out from behind a bush. Kabuto, once again just walk out into the open.

It was Spyke, with Sloan and Totalizer, sitting next to him. And Spyke was instructing a blindfolded CyanDog, with a kendo stick, trying to hit a watermelon shaped balloon.

"A little to the right. A little forward. A little to the left." Instructs Spyke.

"Hum. Seems they're working on Spyke's command skills." Muses Kabuto.

"Spyke is training his Medabot to robattle blindfolded." Reports Ikki, as Everyone writes it down.

"Makes sense. Sometimes a Medabot's opponent will impair their vision, causing them to rely on their Medafighter to see." Explains Kabuto.

CyanDog then strikes the balloon, with the wooden blade causing it to pop.

"Yeah! Sweet swingin." Cheers Spyke.

"A very impressive victory against a defense watermelon balloon." Deadpans Sloan. His reply causes Spyke to slump.

"True man, CyanDog wouldn't last two seconds against a smaller, more agile type of fruit." Says Spyke.

"Don't worry Spyke, you're doing great." Compliments Kabuto. As he walks up to them.

"Master?" Asks CyanDog. As he takes off the blindfold.

"Greeting CyanDog. And Spyke, whilst you may not be good against a smaller target. You are getting better at instructing CyanDog. And that will make you an even better Medafighter." Explains Kabuto.

"Really?" Asks a now happy Spyke.

"Really." Replies Kabuto.

"Hey, what are you doing here, anyway?" Asks Sloan.

"I was with them." Answers Kabuto, as he points to the others.

"Are they spying on us!?!?" Shouts the two Screws gang members. The spying group then hightail it out of there.

"I better follow them. Bye guys, and keep up the good work." Calls out Kabuto, as he chases the fleeing trio.

"You got it master!" Calls back his student.

Later the four of them, are walking down the road near the river.

"Ugh, why do you keep doing that, Kabuto?" questions Erika.

"What do you mean?" Asks the MedaRider.

"I mean why do you keep telling people we're watching them?" Questions Erika.

"Erika. You shouldn't spy on people, or try to learn their personal secrets. If you want information for your exposé, why don't you actually interview them, you know like a real reporter." Replies Kabuto.

"I guess that could work. But that seems like really hard work." Says Erika.

"Well, nothing worth getting, is ever easy." Replies Kabuto.

"What we need to do is find a really interesting, but is someone who's sweet, but is existing. Like Karin." Suggests Ikki.

"Karin? Huh. From riches to robattle." Muses Erika, with a hand cupping her chin. "It's a nice angle.".

"Ha ha, from now on. Just call me: Mr. Good idea." Says Ikki. As he walks ahead of the others.

"Don't let it go to your head." Says Erika.

"One problem, we don't know how to get a hold of Karin. She usually finds us, not the other way around." Reminds Kabuto. He then sees something out of the corner of his eye. "What the?". He picks it up, and is shocked at what he has in his hand. "No way.". It's a medal, with a mermaid depicted on it.

"Kabuto! What's the hold up?" Asks Ikki, with Erika and Brass standing beside him. Kabuto quickly walks over to them.

"You guys won't believe what I found." Says the red Medabot, as he walk up to them.

"What is it, Kabuto?" Asks Brass.

"It's a medal, and not just any medal it's a mermaid medal." Clarifies Kabuto. As he shows them the medal.

"Wow! Really? Those things are really hard to come by, not to mention valuable and incredibly powerful." States Ikki.

"Right. Which begs the question: Why was it lying on the ground?" Asks Kabuto

"Maybe someone dropped it by accident." Suggests Brass.

"Possible, but highly unlikely." Replies Kabuto.

"Ikki, place it into your MedaWatch, so we can find out what happened to it." Instructs Erika.

"Right." Replies Ikki. Kabuto gently passes the medal to his partner. Who places it into his customised MedaWatch and close the top, and presses the button located on it.

"Please help me." Comes a gentle female voice from the MedaWatch.

"It's a girl's voice." Says Ikki.

"I think I'm lost." Says the female voice.

"Don't worry, you're in good hands." assures Ikki.

"Oh thank goodness." Sighs the mermaid medal.

"I'm Ikki." Says the black haired boy.

"Thanks for finding me Ikki." Thanks the female medal. "You're very kind.".

"Thanks, but I wasn't actually did find your medal." Admits Ikki, as he rubs the back of his head.

"Oh really? Then who did?" Asks the female mermaid medal.

"I did." Replies Kabuto.

"Oh, and what's your name?" She asks.

"My name is Kabuto." Replies the MedaRider.

"Kabuto." Repeats the mermaid medal's voice. "My knight in shining armour.".

"Thank you for the compliment. But I'm just do what I can to help those need." Replies Kabuto.

"If I may ask. What kind of Medabots are you?" Questions Erika.

"A MERMAID-TYPE." Replies the medal.

"Wow. MERMAID-TYPEs are one of the coolest female Medabots types around, and the most beautiful, From what I hear." Says Ikki.

"Thanks for the information, ikki." Replies Kabuto. "But if I may ask, what is your name?".

"Oh, where are my manners." Gasps the mermaid medal. "My name is Oceana.".

"Well hello, Oceana, I'm Erika." Introduces Erika. "Oceana. Could you please, tell us where your body is. Or the name of your Medafighter? Any thoughts?".

"My Medafighter's name is Hannah." Replies Oceana. "And I sure miss her.".

"That is so sad." Says Brass.

"Well, Oceana, you don't have to worry, we'll find Hannah, and I promise we will reunite you with her." States Kabuto.

"You will." Asks Oceana.

"Of course." Answers the red MedaRider. "Right Ikki?".

"Yeah. Sure, but what about our research paper.?" Asks Ikki.

"We can continue with that later." Says Kabuto. "But right now, don't you think getting Oceana back to her Medafighter, don't you think?".

"Yeah , your right." Sigh Ikki.

"Besides this is a far more interesting topic. A Medabot in a desperate search for her Medafighter." Says Erika. "What a scope!".

"But how will we ever find where Oceana lives." Wonders Brass.

"We could just ask her." Says Kabuto. "But perhaps we should transport her body here, first.".

"Right. Let's try it." Says Ikki. "Transport MedaPart.". But nothing happens. "Nope, it says it's too far away."

"Well, there goes that idea." Replies Kabuto. "But it's strange. How could a Medabot's medal end up so far away from it's body? I wonder?".

"I'd be honored to give Oceana my body if it would helps." Offers Brass.

"That's a great idea, Brass." Compliments Erika, as she gives her Medabot a strong pat on the back. She gently took Brass's BEETLE-TYPE medal, and replaces it with Oceana's MERMAID-TYPE medal. She then closes the back panel. And places Brass's medal in her MedaWatch.

"It means so much to me that you trust me with your body." Says Oceana, with her voice coming from Brass's body.

"Just make sure you take good care of it. Okay." Replies Brass, from the MedaWatch.

"That's a promise." Says Oceana.

"Well now you can lead us to your home." States Kabuto.

"Where ever it is." Says Ikki.

"I just can't believe I'm finally going home." Says Oceana.

The group then end up, at an old apartment building.

"This is it. This is where Hannah lives." Informs Oceana. The others look around.

"This place is disgusting." Says Kabuto.

"They haven't been collecting their mail." Comments Ikki, as he looks at the overflowing mailbox.

Erika knocks in the door. "No answer." She says. He checks the door handle, but it's locked. "Maybe they've gone on vacation.".

An old lady suddenly appears from the neighbouring apartment. "What do you think you're doing here?" Asks the old lady, surprising everyone, but Kabuto. "You looking for someone?".

"In fact we are, miss." Replies Kabuto. "We're looking for a girl named Hannah. Do you know where she is?".

"Hannah? And why are you looking for her?" Asks the elderly woman.

"We want to reunite her with her old Medabot. Oceana." Answers Kabuto.

"Oceana? Oh I remember her. But I'm sorry, Hannah and her family moved, weeks ago." Informs the old woman. She then goes back into her apartment.

"Oh no." Weeps Oceana. She feels a reassuring hand on her/Brass's shoulder. She turns and sees that the hand belongs to Kabuto. "Kabuto?".

"Don't worry Oceana, we won't stop, until we reunite you with Hannah." Says Kabuto. "I promise.".

"Kabuto." Whispers Oceana.

"He's right." Agrees Erika. She then cups be chin, with her right hand. "Maybe we can start by, asking some people in the area.".

"Good idea Erika." Replies Kabuto.

"Let's go." Says Ikki.

The group then talk to several people, including a woman in another apartment, some kids at the playground, a couple on a date, and two construction workers. But nobody knew anything.

Later the group is walking down the street.

"Still nothing." Sighs Kabuto.

"We have to keep trying." Replies Ikki. "If only we had some kind of clue.".

"I just thought of something we haven't tried yet." States Erika, as she raises one finger.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but, what is it Erika?" Asks Kabuto.

"We can hire private detective." Says Erika.

"Erika, there's no way any detective would take a case about some missing Medabot. No offense Oceana." Informs Kabuto.

"None take." Replies Oceana.

"But there has to be one detective, who will take the case." Argues Erika.

"There is probably one detective I know of, that would take the case." Replies Kabuto. This causes everyone else to look hopefully. "But he lives in Futo. And I doubt he'd be willing to leave his city.". This cause the rest of them, to deflate.

Later the group is at the hill next to the river.

"Oh man. We are totally out of ideas." Sighs Ikki, as he lies down on the grass.

"Hannah. Where could you be?" Asks Oceana. She has her/Brass's legs up to her chest, and her/Brass's arms wrapped her/Brass's legs.

"Don't worry Oceana, I promised you I'd get you back to Hannah. And that is a promise I plan to keep." Assures Kabuto.

"Thank you Kabuto." Replies Oceana. "I just want to be with Hannah again. She's an only child. Since the day we met, we've been best friends, almost sisters. Until now we've never spent anytime apart. I-I just don't know what I'll do with do without her.".

"I told you don't worry. We'll get you back to her. And nothing is going to stop us." States the MedaRider.

"Kabuto. I don't know what to say." Replies Oceana.

"Don't say anything, just leave it to us." Says Kabuto. As the two Medabots look deeply into each other's eyes. In Kabuto's are a burning fire of determination, and Oceana's hold a shining sparkle of hope and gratitude.

"Ikki are you crying?" Asks Erika. The two Medabots turns away from each other and looks at Ikki, they sees he has tears welling up in his eyes.

"No I'm not. There's something in my eyes." Denise Kabuto, as he uses his arm to wipe his eye clean.

"Maybe we can trace Oceana's memories to try and find a clue." Suggests Brass from the MedaWatch. But Kabuto notices that her voice contains quite a bit of annoyance. He shrugs it off, and chalks it up to being out of her body for so long.

"Yeah, that could tell us, the exact moment Hannah was lost." Theories Erika.

"You mean when she got separated from Oceana, right?" Asks Kabuto.

"Yeah, that." Replies Erika.

Later the group are hiking up a mountain trail. The Medafighters are looking tired, and the Medabots look fine.

"I most definitely remember this road." Says Oceana.

"Couldn't you have gotten lost, somewhere with shade." Complains Ikki.

"Her memory is still a jumble of mixed-up pieces and please, leave the poor girl alone." Replies Erika. As the group continue to walk. Suddenly Oceana trips over a rock. But before she could hit the ground, someone caught her. She looks up and sees that it is Kabuto who caught her. Her hand placed on his chest, and his arms wrapped gently around her waist. He helps to he feet.

"Are you okay?" He gently asks.

"I am, thank you." Replies Oceana.

"We should hurry." Says Kabuto.

"Right." Agrees Oceana.

They then soon reach a dark tunnel.

"I don't like the look of this tunnel." Says Ikki.

"Talking won't get us anywhere." Replies Kabuto, h then let's out a sigh. " Let's get going.".

They all start walking down the tunnel. As water dripping from the ceiling, into a puddle.

"I've got a bad feeling, about this place." States Ikki.

"These tunnels are breeding grounds of ghosts and ghouls, and other supernatural creatures." Says Erika. This info scares Ikki, quite a bit.

"What? Are you serious!?" Asks Ikki.

"I'd love to get a picture of one." Says Erika. She then pulls out her camera, and takes a picture.

"Just don't make them angry." Replies Ikki.

They then all hear a loud echoing voice, coming from deeper in the tunnel. Followed by echoing crying. A light then appear from the darkness.

"Aaaaah!!" Screams Ikki. As he freaks out.

The light comes closer, Ikki looks terrified, Erika looks fearful, and Oceana looks slightly afraid. Kabuto on the other hand, looks as cool and calm, as ever.

"Wait." Says Oceana.

But as the voice and light came closer, a vague silhouette appears. Soon they see it's a little girl.

She has light toned skin and short brown hair. She's has a light pink sleeveless dress, with a white collar. She also has brown shoes and a black MedaWatch, in her left wrist. And the light is coming from a flashlight, she is holding in her right hand. She is also crying.

"Hannah?" Whispers Oceana. This causes the other to look at her.

Her voice causes the little girl to stop crying, and open her eyes, showing that she has big, bright blue eyes. "Oceana?" Asks the little girl.

"Hannah!" Calls out Oceana, as she runs towards her best friend.

"Oceana!" Happily cries Hannah, as she sprints to her long lost friend. The two friends then embrace each other in a hug.

"I missed you." Says Oceana.

"I missed you too." Replies Hannah.

"I love a good reunion." Says Erika, a happy smile on her face.

"So do I." Gently states Kabuto.

Later the group is outside the other end of the cave. Ikki is sitting crossed legged, on a small rock. Erika is sitting next to him, both happily looking at the two friends reunited. Hannah is kneeling in front of Oceana, with her hands interlocked with her best friend. Kabuto is standing behind Oceana, with a happy glint in his eyes.

"Thank you again, for finding Oceana." Says Hannah.

"You don't have to thank us. We are just happy that you two are reunited once again." Replies Kabuto.

"He's right, and I'm amazed that you recognised Oceana so quickly, even though she's in a different body." Says Ikki.

"I would never forget my best friend's voice, no matter how he looks." Answers Hannah.

"What about how you look? You must have been looking for me under a mud pie." Says Oceana. Hannah looks down, slightly embarrassed. She then thought of a question. "But. How did you end up in a different body?".

"That's where I come in." Says Brass, from Erika's MedaWatch. Her voice causes the two reunited friends to turn their attention to her. "I lent her my body to make find you easier.".

"That was very kind." Compliments Hannah.

"And now we can return your medal to its rightful body." States the school journalist.

Hannah then gasps, and looks down.

Kabuto hears this and sighs. "I don't like the sound of that gasp." Mutters Kabuto.

"I'm afraid it's not here." Sadly Replies Hannah.

"Huh?" Asks Ikki, Erika and Oceana.

"Why am I not surprised, it never can be easy, can it." Rhetorically asks the MedaRider. "Okay, what happened?".

"During the move, your body must have for out of the truck and I haven't been able to find it yet." Explains Hannah.

"You mean it's gone?" Asks Oceana.

"Don't worry Oceana, we'll find it." Reasures Kabuto. "Although it's strange."

"What do you mean Kabuto?" Asks Erika.

"I mean, first Oceana's body disappears, and then we find her medal, so far away from where it should be. And lastly something seems to be stopping use for transport her body to us. I have a feeling that everything here is not as simple as it appears." explains Kabuto, he then gets into his signature pose. "Doctor said this: 'The lies often hide them self, by first hiding the truth.'.".

"Now that you explain it, it does sound strange." Replies Erika.

"Anyway, our first concern should be finding Oceana's body." Replies Ikki.

"Right." Agrees Kabuto. He then turns to his newest Medabot friend. "Don't worry Oceana, we will find your body, no matter what!".

"Kabuto. Thank you." Replies Oceana. Kabuto gives her a firm nod in reply.

Later the group is walking down a grassy path. They ask local farmers, but they didn't know anything. And some kids, but they didn't know anything either.

Later the group is resting under a bunch of trees. Well except Kabuto who is just looking outwards.

"It must be a hundred degrees out here." Says Ikki.

"Are you comfortable Hannah? Do you need more room?" Inquires Oceana.

"I'm fine, but thank you for offering." Replies Hannah.

"Hey guys!!" Call out Erika, as sh e runs over to them. "I found out, where Oceana's body is being kept.".

Later the group are standing outside of a large mansion/castle like structure.

"Are you absolutely sure, this is the right place?" Asks Ikki. "It's so huge!".

"The neighbours recently saw the boy who lives here bringing home a mermaid." Informs Erika.

"Well that fits." Replies Kabuto.

Erika then pushes the button on the doorbell, with Ikki and Kabuto standing beside her. "Excuse me. Me and my friends have come to collect the mermaid body, and return it to its rightful owner." Informs Erika.

"Never heard of it." Replies a rather nasally voice. "Now scram.".

"Could you just have a look?" Asks Erika, but it was becoming very obvious that she is very annoyed.

"I'm not going to tell you again." Replies the voice over the speaker.

"But your neighbours, told us they saw you." Informs Eriks, although she does have a vein throbbing, on her forehead.

"You were warned." States the boy inside. Suddenly a robotic appendage attached to a large wooden barrel. The wooden barrel then tips over sending water over the friends below, except Kabuto, who was able to move out of the way. Leaving him dry, and Erika and Ikki soaking wet. Kabuto the walks back to the drenched kids' side

The kids then start to threaten the boy inside. Oceana and Hannah just lower their head in defeat.

"Hannah, you better wait here, while the rest of us finish what we started ." States Erika. As she and Ikki have their hands balled into fists, with veins throbbing on them. With Kabuto still staring at the wall.

"We're going in." Says ikki.

"Right, but my question is how we get in." Muses Kabuto.

A short time later Erika and Ikki jump off the top of the wall, to the ground. With Kabuto helping Oceana.

"I gotta admit, I'm surprised that we could actually get up." Admits Kabuto. He then leaps down. And catches Oceana in his arms, then gently places her down.

The four of them, peer out of a corner. And they run, and hide under a window. They then peer inside. They see a large assortment of Medabots, and two CAT-TYPE Medabots, that looks just like PepperCat, in fighting position. But none of them are moving.

"It's like a Medabot Museum." Comments Erika.

They continue to look around and see a mermaid like Medabot. The Medabot is obviously female. The Medabot's lower body is a fish tail. The tail itself is a light grey, with a hot pink, two bladed boat propeller attracted to the end. The area round the Medabots weight is also hot pink with a downwards pointing thin, hot pink trapezoid, with two ovular pieces of hot pink armour attached to the middle of the trapezoid. The stomach armour is thin and smooth, and us a light grey. The chest armour is hot pink and resembles a woman's torso. The shoulder armour, is light grey and is shaped like trapezoid prisms. With two lines on each, making it resemble fish flippers. The upper arms are light grey and thin. The forearms are just as thin and are hot pink, with the hands being smooth and light grey. The head has armour that looks like bright yellow hair reaching it's back. On the sides of it's head are two light grey disks. Attracted to each of the disks at hot pink rod, at a 45 degree angle pointing back. The face is light grey with two big bright green eyes. Beside it are two small light pink, fairy like robot drones.

The female Medabot body, just floats lifelessly in a tank.

"And look I'm the main exhibit." Says Oceana. They all gasp.

"I knew that guy was lying." States Ikki.

"That casing must block the signal needed to teleport you body." Deduces Kabuto.

"My body, poor me." Gasps Oceana.

 **OCEANA.**

 **MERMAID-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Hannah.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Healing.**

"Can't you geniuses take a hint?" Asks a very fact boy, with greasy brown hair, square glasses over squint eyes. He also has rather fish like lips. He's wearing a yellow t shirt, with an orange octopus on it. He has blue shorts, and blue sneakers. And a MedaWatch on his left wrist.

His appearance causes everyone outside to gasp, except, as usual, Kabuto.

"If you don't mind me asking. What is all this?" Asks the MedaRider.

"Do you like her?" Asks the husky kid. As he hugs the glass tank. "She's the pride of my collection.".

His response causes Ikki and Erika to become very angry. Oceana to become confused, and Kabuto remain the same. "You are creepy, on so many levels." Sighs Kabuto.

"That body doesn't belong to you. You have to return her to her proper owner." Demands Erika, as she pounds on the window.

"Give up my finest trophy? Huh. Not very likely." Replies the fat brat. This causes Oceana to become very sad.

"Now, we can just use the MedaWatch to transport her." Says Ikki.

"Wrong. This bio tank, is dust proof, break proof and transport proof. So there." Informs the fish lipped boy. He then pull out a control box and flips a switch on it. Causing a trapdoor underneath them to open up. Causing the four of them to fall down it, with the top slamming a above them. He then continues to fawn over Oceana's body. "Don't worry my previous. Norbert, won't let anyone take you away.".

Then Kabuto, Oceana, Ikki and Erika are dumped outside. Ikki and Erika land on their buts, Oceana lands in back, but Kabuto lands on his feet. And blades poke up out of the top of the wall.

"Ahhh, geek!" Shouts Ikki. Kabuto helps Oceana up.

"You okay Oceana?" Asks Kabuto.

"I'm fine. Thank you." Replies Oceana, as she stands up.

"No thanks needed." Says Kabuto. He then turns to the wall. "Although getting over that wall, will prove to be a problem.".

"Right. Any of you guys have any ideas on how we get in there?" Asks Ikki.

"I know just the thing." Replies Erika, with a devilish look in her eyes. "I hope you guys are hungry.".

"I got a bad feeling about this." Mutters Kabuto.

Erika then whips out her, pink cellphone. And begins to quickly dialed. "15 extra large pizzas, with the works and don't skimp of the anchovy." Orders Erika. She then dials another number. "15 buckets of crispy fried chicken.". And she dials another number. "30 cheesy burgers.". And she dials again. "Whatever you sell, send lots of it.".

Kabuto let's out a low whistle. "I'd hate to be the guy, who has to pay for all this." Comments the red MedaRider.

Soon a small fleet of delivery people came rushing to the mansion. The doors are opened and the delivery fleet rush in with all their goods. The small group sneak in after the fleet came in.

"Let's go." Orders Erika. As the others quickly follow her.

A bit later the group is walking down a hallway.

"This way." Instructs Erika, the group then turns a corner. And find a door with the words: COLLECTION ROOM.

"Not very subtle is he." Rhetorically asks Kabuto.

"I think this is the room we're looking for." Says Erika.

"Really, where'd you get that idea." Falsely questions the MedaRider.

They then open the door and peer inside, and see Oceana's body, still in the bio tank.

"That's her alright." Confirms Ikki. The group then runs straight to the side of the bio tank.

"Hurry up and insert the medal." Instructs Erika. The lights then go on. And one of the walls open up, showing Norbert, standing in front of a large fish tank, with his thick arms crossed.

"Back from round two, are we?" Asks Norbert.

"You said it." Replies Ikki.

"We're taking back Oceana's body." Says Erika.

"Come into my parlour said the fire dragon to the level two mage." Says Norbert.

"You mean, 'come into my parlour said the 'spider' to the 'fly'', right?" Asks Kabuto.

"Yeah, whatever. Let's dance." Says the fat boy. "You want your precious Meda-babe, go ahead and take her. If you can defeat my champion in a Robattle." He Challenges.

"you got it." Agrees Ikki.

"Then say hello, to Kuraba." Introduces the chubby Medafighter.

Kuraba is dark brown Medabot. Designed after a crab. It has six legs, made to resemble crab legs. Most of it is brown, with the tips at the end,being a darker shade of brown. The inner section legs are going. The waist is brown, and is rather thick and disk shaped. The chest armour is brown like the rest. With the front being covered in white armour. On it's right arm is a Decoy Crab Meda part. The shoulder armour on its left arm is the same as on it's right. But it's forearm armour s different, it resembles a crab's claw. With the upper part being thin, and the lower part, is rather thick. The head is large and resembles a semi-sphere. It is mostly brown. With the top having two grey antennas on the top. The face plate is pure white, with a small patch of grey on the chin. Over the eyes is a green visor.

 **KURABA.**

 **CRAB-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Norbert.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Punch.**

Kabuto seems to slightly tense up upon seeing Kuraba.

"Now you're gonna get it." Says Norbert. "You're going to pay for trying to mess with my collection.".

"You're right, they will pay." Says a strangely regal, yet merciless voice.

"Huh?" Wonders the husky boy. He his turns and looks at his Medabot. Who is now glaring at him.

"And so will you." States the crab like Medabot. He then uses his large right arm to bat the chubby kids away, causeing him to fly forward and does a roll, before landing face down in front of the others. He gets up and looks at his champion, although he's slightly crying, although that is from pain.

"Kuraba, why'd you hit me? That really hurt." Complains Norbert.

"Quit your moaning, you pathetic fool. Because of your stupidity, you have lead MedaRider right to us." Replies the Brown Medabot. "And now we must get rid of all of you.".

"What! B-b-b-but, why Kuraba?" Asks Norbert.

"You idiot. I am not Kuraba." The fake CRAB-TYPE Medabot then begins to glow. "My true name is...". then false Medabot turns into a moulted worm. This molted Worm has dark red armour covering it's legs and feet, with slightly darker spikes coming from the tips of the toes and from the knee pads. The chest armour is dark red, with small spikes coming from torso. The shoulders are dark red and is rather smooth, with large darker red spikes coming from them. The upper arms are the same shade of red as the rest of the body and is smooth, the gauntlets are dark red and are covered in spikes. It's hand are normal, but are black. The helmet is dark red, with four spikes coming out of it arranged like a crown, the face plate is a dull beige. It has two black ruthless eyes. On it's back are four dark brown, metals crab legs, that are black at the tips, arranged like a cape. "Kingacean!".

 **PARALITHODES WORM (KINGACEAN).**

 **EX WORM-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: None.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Clock Up.**

"Aaaahhhh!" Screams Norbert. As he dives behind Erika and Ikki.

"W-what is that thing?" Asks Oceana fear obviously in her voice.

"That's a Worm." Answers Kabuto.

"Wait did it just say 'us'?" Wonders Erika. Suddenly all of the Medabots in Norbert's collection start to move, and breaks out of their casings. They all stand behind the two Medabots and three kids. They then all start to glow. The two CAT-TYPE Medabots that were standing in front of the rest, turns into two identical Moulted Worms. They have thick red armour over the legs. With the feet being black. The waist armor is curved and pointed at the end, and is coloured white. The chest armour is thick and is red. The shoulders look like white conch shells. With the left arms being simple and red. With their right arms being replaced with drills shaped like white conch shells. The heads are simply, red and vaguely triangle shaped, with two black eyes on each.

 **ANOMURA WORM.**

 **EX WORM-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: None.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Clock Up.**

The rest of the collected Medabots turn into normal pupa Worms. Know they were facing a small army of Worms.

"That's a lot of Worms." Comments a nervous Ikki. Kabuto then turns his attention to Kingcean.

"So this has your plan, huh?" Questions Kabuto.

"Yes it was." Replies the royal like crab Worm. "When we first found out about this fool." He then indicates the cowering Norbert. "We couldn't believe it. This place was the perfect place to horde Worms. So that they could grow and eventually maybe even molt into stronger warriors. It took a bit of effort, but we were able to replace every Medabot in that fool's collection with With, and then destroyed the original, so he wouldn't find out." Norbert gains a look of terror at the fact his entire collection had been destroyed. "But unfortunately, whilst he may be a complete buffoon. That peon did, do a rather good job of securing the MERMAID-TYPE Medabot's body. So well in fact we couldn't get to it." Explains Kingcean, clearly annoyed.

The gang turns and sees Oceana body had not moved at all. "That's good." Mutters Kabuto.

"Enough talk, destroy them!" Orders Kingcean. The army of Worms then roar, and rush straight to them. The kids and Oceana step back in fear. Kabuto on the other hand, rushes toward his foes. And proceeds to plow his way through the Worms.

"Ikki! Get Oceana's body and get out of here." Orders Kabuto, he the back hands a Worm, away from him.

"But how do we break her out?" Asks Ikki.

"Like this." Says Kabuto, as he grabs ahold of a Worm and throws it at the bio tank. The Worm hits it and explode in a green explosion. Breaking the tank, but leaving Oceana unharmed. "There now get her and go!".

"Right." Replies Ikki. He and Erika grabs Oceana's body and make a break for the window, with Oceana. Norbert had already left when Kabuto began fighting.

"But what about Kabuto?" Asks Oceana.

"Don't worry Oceana, he can handle himself." reassures Erika, as they continue to run.

"Hum. Fleeing. You know that won't save them. Right?" Questions Kingcean, as he looks out of the window.

"I know that, It wasn't just too get them out of here." Informs Kabuto as he punches another Worm away. "It's so that I don't have to worry about them getting hurt. Now I can go all out!" Declares the MedaRider. He then strikes through the Worms, causing countless Worms to explode, until it was down to Kabuto, Kingcean and the two other Moulted Worms.

"Geer, destroy him!" Commands the king like EX WORM-TYPE. The two identical Worms rush to Kabuto the drills on those right arms spinning fast. Kabuto dodges the first as it tries to skewer him, and punches it, causes in land on his left. He then dodges the second and kicks I'm off to his left. Both recover at the same time and lung at him, from both sides. Drills a blazing. Kabuto sees this and jumps back. The hermit crab themed Worms are not able to stop in time, and accidentally drive their drills straight into each others chest. The two impaled Worms starts to twitch, then they both exploded into a huge red explosion.

"Curse you Kabuto. Curse you!" Roars Kingcean. As he rushes forward. Kabuto raises his arms are starts to shoot at the Worm, but Kingcean is able to dodge and get in close and tries to hammer Kabuto with a right hook, but Kabuto is able to block the attack with his left forearm, and retaliates with his own right hook nailing the Worm, sending him flying a small distance. Kabuto the hits him again sending him spinning. Kabuto then grabs one of the metal crab legs on his opponent's back. And uses it to throw Kingcean into a wall. Kicking up a cloud of smoke. When the closed clears, it shows that Kingcean is beaten badly and is on his last legs.

"Time to finish it!" States Kabuto. He then presses the the legs of his Zecter.

 **"1**

 **2**

 **3.".**

He then flips the Zecter's horn back and says "MedaKick.". And flips the horn again.

 **"MEDAKICK!".**

Energy then travels from the MedaRiders beetle to the MedaRider's own horn and then straight to his right foot. He then races straight to his opponent and kicks Kingcean in the chest, causing the evil king to destroy him, in a large dark brown explosion. Kabuto just calmly walking out of it.

Later Kabuto meets up with Ikki and Erika.

"Hey guys." Greets Kabuto.

"Kabuto, you did it." Says Erika. As she and Ikki walk over to them.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Asks Kabuto. He then notices something. "Where's Oceana and Hannah?".

"Oh , yeah, that. Well you see. After we returned Oceana's body, they said they had to leave quick. And so they did, after they told us to say goodbye." Explains Ikki.

"Oh, I see. Well we better head home." Says Kabuto. Although he does seem to be a bit sad.

"Kabuto are you okay?" Asks Erika.

"Yeah. I fine." Replies Kabuto. "Oh and Ikki. I may be a bit late home. There's something I have to do first.".

"Okay. I understand." Says Ikki.

Later Oceana back in her rightful body, and Hannah are by the river, at sunset.

"Oceana it time we go." Says Hannah.

"I know." Replies Oceana. Hannah nods and walks on. Oceana is about to follow her. When she is stopped by the sound of an engine.

She turns and sees that Kabuto, on his Kabuto Extender, is on the path nearby. "Kabuto." Quiet gasps Oceana. Kabuto doesn't say anything, just nods to her. She then steady herself and gives a firm nod in reply. Kabuto then drives off.

"Oceana? Is everything alright?" Asks her Medafighter.

"It okay Hannah. Everything's alright." Replies the MERMAID-TYPE Medabot.

Kabuto just keeps riding off into the sunset.

 **Today Kabuto destroys Paralithodes Worm (Kingacean), two Anomura Worms and a tone of Pupa Worms.**


	9. For Zecter For Worm Part 1

**For Zecter For Worm part 1**

Late at night the Rubberobos are standing in front of a large screen, that has a shadowy figure on it.

"So you have a plan, do you?" Asks the shadowed figure. His voice is very distorted. "That's right sir. We found out about a large shipment of Medabots and medals." Reports the leader of the gang.

"And we plan to steal it all." States the little kid.

"Hum. Very well that. Seaslug! You,Gillgirl, Shrimplips and Squidguts, may proceed with your plan." Replies the shadowy figure. "And remember failure is not to be taken lightly.".

"We understand. And thank you for this chance." Says the now named Seaslug.

The shadow figure wordlessly cuts the connection. He then turns his attention to another screen. And turns it on. The screen glows and shows a man in a black suit. The same man who cornered Kabuto, on the fateful night on the bridge. "Is everything going to plan?" Asks the shadowed man.

"Everything is going according to schedule. He won't know what hit him." Informs the suited man.

"Good. Soon. Soon Kabuto, you and all your power with be mine." Rants the shadow man. He then lets loose a madden laugh, that echo throughout the darkness.

Next day in a large arrange, bright lights shines on a hexagon shaped battle area. The area has the word MEDABOT in bright red letters on two of the six sides. With spectators filling the stands.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Medabots and Medafighters." Greets an announcer. "And welcome to the world Robattle championship. We're live in Geneva, Switzerland. With a record breaking 100 thousand Robattle fans." The crowds wait patiently for the start of the match. "Two contestants remains. But only one will be crowned the Robattle champion of the world!".

"Representing team spain: Rolando and him Medabot Redmatador." Introduces the commenter. Roland has paler skin and short brown hair. And a traditional blue matador uniform.

RedMatador has a lower body resembling a bull's. The lower legs are thick beefy and are grey. On each of the legs are two grey disks, each connected to each other by a black line, and with black feet. The upper legs are a deep blue. The rest of the bull like body is the same deep blue. The chest is grey, with deep blue armour covering the chest like an open jacket. Two golden stripes are placed on each side of the armour jacket. The shoulders armour is gold on the top and deep blue on the bottom. With two golden downward facing stripes on each side, with a red cape attached to its left shoulder. The forearms cup shaped. The back is smaller and grey, whilst the from is much larger and also grey. With the middle being deep blue. It's left hand is normal, whilst it's right is replaced with a small saber. The head is mostly deep blue, with a golden forehead plate. With two large golden bull horns on its head. The face plate is grey, with slots for the eyes, attached to the mouth area, is a small armour plate, with a piece of gold over the chin area.

 **REDMATADOR.**

 **COW-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Team Spain.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Saber.**

"And representing team Kenya: Victor, with his Medabot Warbandit." States the announcer.

Victor is a fit, coloured bald man. He has a sleeveless velvet shirt, with a large white collar, with golden buttons on the ends. White trousers, that has several golden buttons on it and a black belt. With black shoes. He has a simple black MedaWatch, and has gold rimmed red tinted glasses.

Warbandit has rather thick brown armour covering the legs, with the actual feet being a light yellow. On each foot are three lines that are grey on the ends. The upper legs are light yellow. Two orange pieces of skirt armour are on the sides of his waist, on each of the side skirt armour are red markings going along the sides and bottom. A large piece of light yellow skirt armour is at the front. It has two grey bolts on it two at the top and two on the bottom. The lower middle section of front skirt armour is red. The chest is brown, with a thick light yellow piece of armour attached to the center of the chest armour. The chest armour is connected to the waist by a dark green cloth. The armour is slightly curved and points outwards, with red trimming the edges. The upper arms are light yellow. The forearms are covered by large thick brown gauntlets. on the left gauntlets are a total of four red gun barrels, commingled from the end of the gauntlets, two near the top and two on the bottom. The right gauntlets only has the upper two barrels. The two lower one are replaced by light grey screws. The head is large and orange, with the face area being light yellow, making it vaguely resemble a lion's head. Attached to the orange head armour, have six rods pointing. Three on each side in a symmetrical pattern, the upper ones are one quarter red and three quarters white. The middle are fifty-fifty. The lower ones are three quarters red and one quarter White . In the front are two white rods coming out of the armour on the sides of his face. On the top of the orand head armour are two holes. The face plate is light yellow. With a thick piece of light yellow forehead armour. On the forehead piece is a light grey triangle. He has a green visor over it's eyes.

 **WARBANDIT.**

 **KING LION-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Victor, Kenya Team.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Shooting.**

"This is the decider for who will the world Robattle championship." Says the announcer. "I will pass you to our Robattles referee. Referee Ron.".

Referee Ron. Is a young man. He has tan skin. Dark hair and green tinted sunglasses. He's wearing the same clothes as Mr. Referee. "Medafighters read? Medabots Robattle!" Declares the referee.

A bell them dings.

Redmatador charges straight to Warbandit. Warbandit, dodges out of the way, and uses his large right gauntlets to back hand, his opponent. The force causes Redmatador to stumble forward. The COW-TYPE Medabot, then regains it's footing and turns around. Coming face-to-face with Warbandit's turrets. Warbandit then unleashes a barrage of shots. Redmatador is pushed back. But remains standing. War tries the same thing, but Redmatador is able to use it's red cape to actually block the shots. Warbandit is a bit shocked, but keeps up the attack.

"I reckon Warbandit has backed Redmatador into a corner." Says the commentator.

Ikki is watching the Robattle on TV in his home. He has a bottle in his hand and is staring at the screen. "Warbandit has the firepower. But Redmatador has his cape sheilds, it's as strong as a steel wall. There's no way Warbandit can get past that." Comments Ikki.

Warbandit is standing ready for his partner's instruction. With Victor standing behind him. With a grin on his lips, and a confident look in his eyes. "Warband, adjust Medascope, one degree to the left and two down." Instructs Victor.

"Right." Acknowledges Warbandit, as he locks on to his foes left home.

Ikki gasps.

And Warbandit shoots the hot right off, it falls and imbeds itself in the ground.

"Warbandit takes the bull by the horns." Says the commentator. "What persuasion, what team work. Folks this is history in the making."

"This is awesome!" States Ikki. Seriously impressed with their skills.

"Your right." Says Kabuto as he walks into the room.

"Hey Kabuto. Was that just incredible. They have to be seriously skilled to do that." Comments Ikki.

"True. They are remarkably skilled, and trust one another." Remarks Kabuto. Although his voice has a small amount of pride in his voice.

They then continues to watch match. Thanks to Victor's strategy, Warbandit has been able to destroy Redmatador's cape sheild, and deal major damage.

"Know Warbandit! Finish it!" Commands Victor.

"On it!" Replies Warbandit. He then rushes forward and delivers a vicious right roundhouse kick. Striking the BULL-TYPE in the head. Finish him off and causing his medal to eject.

"The winner is Warbandit!" Announces Rod.

The crowd then explodes into applause.

"Awesome!" Cheers Ikki.

"Good jobs." Quietly compliments Kabuto.

After the Robattle Victor is swarmed by reporter. They all ask him various question. But there was one question they asked the most.

"How did you get so good?".

"The reason I'm so skilled is all thanks to one person. He was the one who taught me and Warbandit all we know about Robattling." Answers Victor.

"And what's this person's name?" Asks another male reporter.

"Sorry. I'm not at liberty to reveal his identity." Replies the Kenyan Medafighter. He then leaves.

The reporters continues to bombard him with Questions. But he ignores them.

"Someone actually taught that guy? Man, that guy must be an awesome trainer." Says Ikki. Kabuto doesn't says anything. But looks strangely proud.

Mrs. Tenryou then looks in on the duo. "Oh. It's so good to see you two getting along." Says the kind mother.

"Oh hey mom." Greets Ikki.

"Good evening Mrs. Tenryou." Says Kabuto. "Ow and by the was those flowers on the TV are beautiful.".

"Thank you Kabuto. I was hoping someone would notice them." Replies the mother. "I'm glad you appreciate the delicate beauty of the flowers.".

"It's true. " Says Kabuto. He then gets into his point to the sky pose. "Doctor said this: 'The most beautiful of things, are often the most fragile.'.".

"Do you always have to quote this 'Doctor' guy all the time? And who is he anyway" Asks the young Medafighter.

"The Doctor was a brilliant man. And very kind. And I made it almost a policy to share his wisdom, about once a day." Replies Kabuto, but his voice shows he rather depressed.

"Wait. Was? You mean?" Asks Mrs. Tenryou.

"Yes. The Doctor is no longer with us." Confirms Kabuto. As he looks down.

"Oh man. Sorry Kabuto. I didn't. I mean." Ikki tries to apologize, but his words seriously fail him.

"It's okay Ikki. You couldn't have known." Replies Kabuto.

"You must miss him." Quietly says Mrs. Tenryou.

"I do. But whilst I will never forget him. I know he wouldn't want me to wallow in the past. So for him I live in today." States Kabuto. His small speech causes the two Tenryous to smile at him.

The next day Ikki is walking on his way to school, and his school bag on, with Kabuto beside him. "So Kabuto, why are you coming with me? Not that I mind. Just curious." Asks Ikki.

"Your mother asked me to get some things for her. And we happened to be goin the same way. And I decided to walk with you, part of way." Replies Kabuto. As the continue to walk..

"Oh. Okay, cool." Says the ponytailed boy.

Soon they meet up with Erika. "Good morning." Greets the young school journalist.

"Hay." Replies Ikki.

"Hello Erika." Says Kabuto.

"Did you guys catch the world Robattle championship last night?" Asks Erika. "Warbandit was amazing. Don't you think? I mean I've seen Robattles before, but nothing like that. Although his fighting style seems strangely familiar.".

"Yeah, it was. Amazing. And now that you mention it. Warbandit's fighting style does look really familiar. But you got to admit that Victor's strategy and commands were incredible." Replies Ikki.

"It was their teamwork and trust in one another, that really lead them to victory." States Kabuto.

"Right. So you guys stoked for the Citywide Robattle Tournament?" Asks Erika.

"'Citywide Robattle Tournament'?" Asks Ikki.

"You mean you didn't know that this city has an annual tournament to find the best Medabot and Medafighter in the city?" Wonders Kabuto. But he's ignored.

"Ikki, hire an armoured truck, because you're bringing home the gold." States Erika.

Later the trio is looking at a poster. It has the words 'CITYWIDE ROBATTLE TOURNAMENT THIS SUNDAY'. It says it's at the supermarket parking lot. On the poster is a Medabot.

"So this is it." Says Ikki.

"The Cityeide Robattle Tournament. It's happening this Sunday." Informs Erika.

"Right. But you'd think they'd hold it somewhere better than a supermarket parking lot." Says Kabuto. But again he is ignored.

"You're gonna enter. Aren't you?" Asks Erika.

'I don't believe it. I've been dreaming of winning a Robattle Tournament my whole life. I never had a Medabot until now. Maybe with Kabuto, I can fulfil my dream.' Thinks Ikki. "Okay. I'll do it, and here's my deal. My first Tournament, first place.".

"Ikki,I'll do my best to help." Informs Kabuto.

"Thanks Kabuto." Replies Ikki. The group hear a familiar laugh. They turn and see it's Samantha and the Screws. "Samantha!?".

"That Championship belongs to the Screws." Declares Samantha.

"Yeah right." Replies Ikki.

"Last year, I was narrowly defeated. But this year I'm gonna clean up. My ultra classified top secret plan." Says Samantha.

"Yeah. We add a MedaPart to PepperCat, and now she's super strong." Brags Skype.

"Shut your mouth. It's a secret!" Roars Samantha. Spyke cowers in fear.

"Spyke one of these days those loose lips of your are going to get you in real trouble." States Kabuto.

"Anyway. You better not enter that Tournament." States Samantha, as she and her gang walk past them. "Unless you want to experience the agony of defeat.".

"A super powered, huh?" Muses Ikki.

"Not to interrupt. But don't you need to get going, or you'll be late for school." States Kabuto.

"Oh man. You're right!" Replies Ikki. "Let's go!" The trio then start to run. Well in Kabuto's case, it's more of a brisk jog.

The trio then reach a junction. "This is where we go out different ways. See you guys later." Say Kabuto. As he goes on way.

"Bye Kabuto." Replies Erika.

"See you later." Says Ikki, as the two kids go the other way.

Later the Ikki is at Henry's store.

"Looking for power, are you?" Asks Henry. "There are a lot of MedaParts that can offer you that kind of power. But the real problem is integrating the parts into Kabuto. He's already really power, and his parts are super unique, so adding a different MedaPart, could totally throw off his balance. So what I would suggest is to just give Kabuto a tune up, so he's in top form."

"Oh. Okay. I'm but how would I do that?" Asks Ikki. "I never really had the time, until now.".

"Well first. Polish his armour, so that it's not dirty. Then you check the MedaParts to make sure all of the them are working. And you should also check out the tin-pet." Explains Henry. "A Robattle Tournament is serious business. It can push a Medabot to it's absolute limit. You should really give him a thorough cleaning."

"Okay, but that would mean I'd have to take out his medal out. And he never let me before." Replies Ikki.

"Good point." Says Henry. He then thinksa for a second. "You could just asks him.".

"Huh?" Asks the obvious confused young Medafighter.

"Kabuto is a rather calm and respectful Medabot. If you ask him, and explain what you plan to do. I'm sure he'll understand." Reasons Henry.

"Yeah I guess. Well I should be get going. Seeya Henry. " Says the young Medafighter.

He then starts leave.

"Bye Ikki." Replies the shop clerk.

Later Ikki had arrived home and is talking to Kabuto.

"So you want to give me a tune up, before the tournament. So that I'll be in tip top shape to compete. Is that right?" Asks the red MedaRider

"Uh yeah that's right." Confirms Ikki. "So are you willing, to let me do it?".

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea. And to be honest, I could really use a tune up." Calmly says Kabuto.

"Really?" Asks Ikki.

"Sure. But we'll have to do it a later." Replies Kabuto. He then turns to leave.

"Huh. What'd you mean?" Asks Ikki. He moves and catches Kabuto, just before he could open.

"Your mother, forgot to pick up some. And I offered to go get it. Don't worry I'll be back before dark." Reassures Kabuto.

"Oh okay. Be safe." Says Ikki.

"I'll try. But with my luck. I can't make any promises." Replies Kabuto. His statement causes the two of the to laugh a bit. After they stop, Kabuto opens the door and closes it behind him. He then sets off.

Soon he find himself in the shopping district.

"Hum. Let see the shop, should be around here somewhere." Muses Kabuto, as he looks around at the various shops. He passes an alleyway. He catches a glimpse of something as he passes. He stop in his tracks, a small distance away. "I didn't really see that. Did?" Wonders Kabuto. He walks back and gets a better look. "Yep. I'm really seeing this." Says Kabuto, with a major deadpan expression.

He's currently looking at the Rubberobo Gang loading several Medabots and boxes, and by the sound of it , they were filled with medal. Into a large truck.

"Those Rubberobo dummies are actually stealing those Medabots. The aren't even it the stores yet." Mumbles Kabuto.

"Hahaha. This has to be the easiest job, we've ever done. And nobody can stop us." Bragg's Seadslug. As Suidguts loads the last Medabot into the van.

"I wouldn't be so sure." Calls out Kabuto's voice. The four gang members turn and see Kabuto standing at the from of the ally.

"OH NO! It's that darn red medabot!" Shouts Seaslug. "Everyone into the van!". The Rubberobos then pile into the cab. With Seaslug in the driver's seat.

"I don't think so." States Kabuto. He the break in to run, quickly closing in on the truck.

"Come on. Come on. Come on." Mutters Seaslug. As he turns the key, frantically trying to start the engine. Soon the engine sparks to life. "Alright!". The gang then quickly drive off. Just before Kabuto could catch them.

The MedaRider stops for a second, before scoffing quietly and running after the truck. But it soon becomes apparent that he's losing ground. He then gives one big leap and successful lands on top of the truck. He gets down low, to make sure he doesn't fall off.

Soon the truck pulls up to an apparently abandoned warehouse.

"Oh yeah! We did it! Oh yeah!" Boosts Seaslug. As he jumps out of the cab and lands on the ground.

"I'm just glad we lost that annoying Medabot." Comments Gillgirl as she exits the cab.

"You got that right." Aggress Shrimplips.

"Who'd you guys lose?" Asks Kabuto, from the top of the truck's trailer.

"Well we lost this really, annoying Medabot. He's red and has a big horn and… wait a minute, who said that?" Asks Squidguts.

The Rubberobo Gang look around and eventually find Kabuto, standing on top of the van.

"Hey." Greets Kabuto.

"I-i-it's you!" Stutters Seaslug, as he points to Kabuto.

"Yep. It's me. Now things can go one way. Either, we fight and see where that goes. Or, you can run away, to fight another day. Your choice." Offers Kabuto.

"What should we do, Seaslug?" Asks Squidguts.

"Yeah what's the plan?" Questions Gillgirl.

"Why are you guys asking me?" Asks the gang leader.

"Because you're in charge." Replies Squidlip.

"Oh right. And as the one in charge I say we. RUN AWAY!" Shouts Seaslug. He then races out of there.

"Wait for us." Calls the other Rubberrobos, as they chase after their leader.

Kabuto just shakes his head as he watches the catsuits wearing Gang run away. "Well I better check on the medals and Medabots in this thing." He says aloud. He hops down and moves to the back of the truck. He opens the doors and jumps in. He goes over to one of the boxed and opens it. "What?". But in the box are just rectangular pieces of metal. "These are fake. And suddenly I have a very, very bad feeling about this." He mutters. Suddenly several glowing red eyes appear behind him. He turns and sees all of the Medabots are standing behind him with glowing red eyes. "Oh boy.". All the Medabots then glow and turn into Worms. Kabuto then jumps out of the trailer with the Worms following him. He successfully guns down several of the Worms. Some of the other Worms attempt to attack him. But the MedaRider is able to dodge him and retaliates with kicks and punches defeating the Worms. But they were more and then start to push him back into an old, dark warehouse. When he was pushed into the center of the warehouse, the lights come one revealing that he's surrounded by a large number of Worms. And on the upper level of the warehouse are dozens of black Medabots, the same kind of Medabots that cornered Kabuto on the bridge, that fateful night. And they all have their gun-arms aimed straight at him.

 **ZECTROOPER.**

 **ANT-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: ZECT Agent.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Gang Up.**

"This is seriously, not my day." Mutters Kabuto.

One of the men in suits, or the ZECT agent come out in front. "You know you could make things easy on yourself, if you just give up." States the man.

"Give up? and let you have your way? Sorry. No Way." Replies Kabuto.

"Very well." Says the ZECT agent. He then turns to the Worms and ZECTroopers. "Destroy him!".

The Worms then charge at Kabuto. He then starts fighting through the Worms. One tries to slice him. But Kabuto dodges, and grabs ahold of the Worm's out streched arm and throws it into three more Worms. Sending the four Worms into a heap. Kabuto then opens fire on the downed worm, causing them to exploded. Kabuto can't rest for even a second. Because he then has to roll out the way. Narrowly dodges being hit by shots. Kabuto looks at the sources of the shots, and sees that several ZECTroopers have their gun-arms aimed at where he was just standing, with smoke coming from the gunbarrels. The MedaRider growls slightly, as he gets up onto his feet. Then dodges getting shot again. But is able to land on his feet, and then raises his arms and aims at the black Medabots. Then fires, hitting several of the ZECTroopers. But a Worm uses it as an opening and attempts to strike him from behind. But Kabuto is able to dodge. And soon it became apparent, we was fighting a losing battle. Everytime he tries to focus on the Worms, he almost get shot at by the ZECTroopers. And when he focuses on the ZECTroopers, the Worms uses it as an opening to attack him. And the worse part, is that even when he does take down an enemy, two more seem to arrive to take its place.

"This is bad. At this rate I'll be exhausted, before I defeat all of these guys." Says Kabuto. "Only one choice left, then.". He then takes his Zecter of his belt. In doing so, the Zecter's horn flips back on it's own. "Go find Ikki and the others…". He pauses for a second to dodge a charging Worm. " And tell them I need help. Fast!". He stops for a moment to shoot away another Worm. "Go know!" Commands Kabuto, as he tries his Zecter into the air. The metal beetle's elytra open up and it hovers in the air. Hesitant to leave it's partner. "Don't worry about me. GO!" Calls out Kabuto. The Kabuto Zecter appears to nod, and then rams straight through a window, in the midnight sky.

Without his Zecter, Kabuto is seriously weakened. And is soon over run by the Worms. And is dog piled by the evil Medabots.

"Geer. You guys." States a Zect agent, as he points to a group of ZECTroopers. Who all stand at attention. "Go after that thing and bring it back here stat!" Orders the agent.

"Yes sir!" Replies the ZECTroopers. They then quickly case after the Zecter.

"No." Moans Kabuto, from underneath the pile of Worms.

The next day, fireworks go off. Several Medabots are Robattling one another. Erika is reporting from the parking lot, where the Citywide Robattle Tournament is being help. With Brass recording her, with a ENG camera.

"I'm here. At the Citywide Robattle Tournament'. Every Medafighter in town, and every Medabot, wants the honor of the title of City Champion." Reports Erika.

Ikki is looking around, searching for someone. "Here is he?" Asks Ikki.

"Ikki. Over here." Calls out a familiar, girl's voice.

"Karin?" Asks Ikki. He sees said heiress walking over to him.

"Hi there Ikki. " Greets the redhead, as she stands in front of him.

"Oh. Hi Karin." Replies Ikki. Although he seems rather down. Karin can obviously see that.

"Oh. Ikki. What's the matter?" Asks the kind-hearted girl.

"It may be nothing. But have you seen Kabuto anywhere?" Asks the young Medafighter.

"No. Not today, anyway." Replies Karin. "Why? Is something the matter?".

"Well you see…" Starts Ikki, but he is interrupted by a certain rich boy.

"Hey Karin. Did you see me just then? That fool didn't even stand a chance." Boasts Koji, with Sumilidon standing next to him.

"Oh, sorry Koji. I was talking to Ikki." Replies Karin. Her comments Koji to start weeping.

"Koji your competing?" Asks Ikki. Who's still a little down. His question causes Koji to stop crying and gain a confident expression, with his eyes closed and sparkles twinkling.

"More like practicing. Piddling little matches like these mean nothing to me." Says Koji.

"I've got my sights set on the World Championships.".

"The World?" Asks Ikki.

"That right." Replies Koji, as he turns to Ikki, opening his eye, and the sparkles disappearing. "I'm here for one reason! A decisive match with Kabuto.".

"Don't you mean, with 'me' and Kabuto.?" Asks Ikki. Annoyed at being left out.

"Please. It's obvious that Kabuto is not only the muscle on your team, but also the brains and skills." States Koji. His remarks make Ikki very annoyed. It's implying that he's useless. "So. Where is Kabuto, anyway? I haven't seen him anywhere." Says Koji. Ikki goes from annoyed to depressed, when he hears Koji's question.

"We'll you'll have to wait a while." Mumbles Ikki. But Koji is still able to understand him.

"Oh really? And why is that?" Questions the rich Medafighter.

"Well you see…" Starts Ikki, but again he's interrupted. But this time by his long time friend.

"Hey Ikki! There you are. I got kind of worried. I mean I haven't seen you Robattle all day. But it just turns out you're talking to Karin and Koji. I should have known." Says Erika, as she and brass walk over. The latter still holding the big camera. The young journalist then looks around. "Hey where is Kabuto, I don't see him anywhere?".

"HE'S GONE!!" Shouts Ikki.

"WHAT?!" Yells/Asks the others in the small group.

"Who's gone?" Asks the voice of a familiar gang leader.

"S-Samantha." Stutters Ikki, as he turns to see the Screws with their Medabots by their sides.

"That's right. Now, who's gone?" Asks the brunette.

"Apparently, it's Kabuto." Answers Erika.

"WHAT?!" Shouts/Questions the Screws.

"What do you mean, Ikki?" Asks Koji.

"I'm not sure exactly what happened, but he left the house yesterday to get something. He said he'd be back before dark. But he never returned. I've been looking for him, since this morning." Explains Ikki.

"Oh really. Well then I'll help you find him." Says Koji.

"Really? But what about the tournament?" Asks Ikki.

"I told you. The only reason I'm here, is to have a deciding match with Kabuto. If he's not here, then there's no real reason for me to stay." Explains Koji.

"I'll help to." Volunteers Karin.

"Me to. Kabuto's more important than covering some dumb tournament." Says Erika.

"If miss Erika is going so am I." States Brass. 'And I want to make sure Kabuto is safe.'.

"You guys." Whispers Ikki.

"Boss?" Gently a PepperCat. 'Please say yes'. As she and the rest of the Screws look at their leader. Who looks deep in thought.Her eyes then snap open.

"Alright I've decided!" States Samantha. "We'll help them find Kabuto.".

"Really?" Asks Spyke. His boss nods. He's happy that he can help find the Medabot who both believes in him and is teaching him to become better.

"But what about the tournament?" Asks Sloan.

"There'll be another one next year. Besides we owe Kabuto. So we're going to pay him back, by help him." Explains the brunette tomboy.

"Samantha, Koji, Erika, everyone. Thank you." Says Ikki, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah. Just don't get mushy on us." Replies Samantha.

"Right." Say Ikki as he dries his eyes. "Let's get going!".

At the same time Kabuto is still in the same warehouse as last night. Only now his arms are are bound by thick chains. He's tired, but still activated.

"I don't get why we don't just eject his medal by forced." Says a Zect agent, who's standing guard near the MedaRider.

"Don't you remember. There's some kind of defence protecting it. The last guy who tried got shock bad." Informs a second Zect agent.

Suddenly another Zect agent enters the room. He looks at the two guards. "You dismissed. Now leave." Orders the new agent. The guards then salute, and quickly run out. The new Zect agent then pulls in a large TV screen.

The screen then activate, showing the same shadowy figure, that talked to the Rubberobos two nights before.

"Very good. You may leave." Says the shadow figure to the ZECT agent. Who nods and takes his leave. The silhouette then turns their attention to Kabuto. "Ah. Kabuto. Long time no see.".

"I'm sorry. have we meet? I'm sure I never met a shadow before." Replies Kabuto, he voice dripping with sarcasm. The shadowy figure gives a chuckle.

"Still have a razor sharp wit. Good to see you have changed." Comments the shadow figure. "And I suppose you would have trouble reconsider me."

"So you're going to introduce yourself or not?" Ask the chained Medabot.

"No. You don't need to know who I am. Not just yet at least." Replies the figures, on the screen. "But you should know that soon we'll have the Kabuto Zecter. And with it, we'll unlock your full power and once I learn how you work. Nothing will stop me and my Worms. HahahaHAHAHA!" The figure then breaks into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"Your Worms? That would mean. Who are you?!" Asks Kabuto. As he begins to struggle and seethe in anger.

"Someone who's connected to you in more ways than you could, ever imagine." States the figure. As they explode into another fit of evil laughter.

Later the kid's and their Medabots are at the Hop Mart. And are talking to Henry.

"Sorry I haven't seen Kabuto all day." Says Henry. "Why do you ask?".

"Kabuto went out yesterday day evening and he's been missing since." Explains Erika. "And know we're helping Ikki look for him.".

"Oh. Okay. Listen I'm sorry I couldn't help. But if I hear anything I'll tell you right away." Replies Henry.

"Thanks Henry." Says Ikki. "Well we better be going. Bye.".

"Bye guys." Replies Henry, as the kids walk away. 'So Kabuto could be in trouble. Then it looks like I may need to help him out. Hang on old buddy.'.

Later the group has gotten to Ikki's house

And are lounging around in Ikki's front room. All looking tired.

"Man. We look all over and we still don't have a clue, about where Kabuto could be." Whined Spyke, as he sits on the floor.

Ikki is looking very down. He then feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns and sees the hand belongs to Karin. Who's sitting beside him, and gives him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Ikki, we'll find find him. And everything will turn out alright." Says Karin.

"Thanks Karin." Replies Ikki.

They then hear a loud knocking sound from the front door. "I'll get it." Says Koji, as he gets up. He the walk to the front door. As he doing so. The knocking quickens. "Alright, alright. I'm coming." Says Koji. He then opens the door, the second he does. A red blurs zooms in sides right past Koji. "What the?!". He then quickly closes the door and follows it. The blur goes straight into the living room, surprising everyone in the room. The blur slows down, revealing it to be the Kabuto Zecter. It even appears to be gasping for air, despite being robotic.

"Hey it's Kabuto's huh… ... What's it called?" Wonders Spyke.

"Zecter." Answers Sloan.

"Oh right. His Zecter." Says the spiky haired Medafighter.

"Ah. It looks so tired." Sigh Karin. She then gets up and gently takes a hold of the Zecter. Allowing it to close it's elytra. It then seems to take one big breath of air. This action cause everyone in the room to pay extra attention to it. Then it does something none of them expected. It speaks, or more accurately it yells.

 **HHHEEELLLPPP?!?!?!".**

 **Today Kabuto is captured by Zect and the Worms.**


	10. For Zecter For Worm Part 2

**For Zecter For Worm Part 2**

"Aaaaah!" Screams everybody, kid and Medabot in the room. As they either back up or fall back. Karin accidentally drops the small robot beetle in shock. But the Kabuto Zecter is able to catch itself, and keeps itself up by flying in midair. And just looks at the shocked group.

"D-did that thing just talk?" Asks Sloan.

"N-no way. That's impossible." Says Ikki. Not willing to believe that something his missing partner uses as a tool, can actually talk.

"He's right. We must of been hearing things, Right?" Questions Koji. The group then look at each other.

"I'm afraid…" Starts as calm yet robotic voice. Is sounds like Kabuto, but a little bit higher pitched. They turn and only sees the Kabuto Zecter hovering on the air. "You're wrong. I can talk." Finishes the red metallic rhinoceros beetle.

"You can really talk?" Asks Ikki, as everyone in the room stares at the Kabuto Zecter, with rather blank looks.

"Yes, I can." Deadpans the Zecter.

"How?" Asks all the males in the room, including the male Medabots.

"Listen. Can we please talk about this later?" Requests the Kabuto Zecter. "We have to hurry. Kabuto's in serious trouble.".

"What! Really?" Asks Erika. The red Zecter nods in confirmation.

"Oh my." Gasps Karin, as she covers her mouth with her hands.

"Alright, can you tell us what happened?" Respects Brass.

"Okay. I'll give you the short version." Sighs the Zecter. "It went like this: Kabuto was looking around for the store. When we stumbled upon the Rubberobo Gang, in the middle of apparently stealing a shipment of medals and Medabots. He made his presence known, and the Rubberobos scrambled into their van, and and drives off fast. Kabuto starts running after, them and leaps on to the truck's trailer and rides it to a seemingly abandoned warehouse. The Rubberobos get out the truck, thinking they lost him. When they noticed him, they freaked out. He then gave them a choice. Either fight him or run. Can you guess what the picked?".

"They ran away like chickens." Replies Koji.

"With theirs heads cut off." Deadpans the Kabuto Zecter. "Well, after they ran away screaming. Kabuto decided they weren't worth chasing. So he chose to check on the Medals and Medabots. He opened the trailer up, and went to look in one of the boxes, that was supposed to hold the medals. But when he looked inside, all there was has medal shaped pieces of metal. And then all of the Medabots in the trailer turned into Worms. And they push him back into the middle of the dark warehouse. And when he was pushed into the middle of the warehouse, the lights come on showing that the floor is packed with a tone of Worms. And as if that wasn't bad enough the upper level is lined with ZECTroopers...".

"Wait. What a ZECTrooper?" Asks CyanDog. As everyone else is listening to the Zecter's tale.

"A ZECTroopers is a kind of Medabot, used by the organisation known as ZECT. And before you ask we'll get more into that later. Now can I get back to telling you guys what happened?" Asks the Kabuto Zecter. Everyone nods, and the robot continues. "Right. Where was I again? Oh yeah I remember. Then a human ZECT agent says Kabuto can either give up or he can fight. And as you'd expect he chose fight. But it soon became obvious that he was fighting a losing battle. Everytime he focused on the Worms, he'd get shot at by the ZECTroopers. And when he tried to attack the ZECTroopers, the Worms attack him. And the worse part was, it seemed that every time he did defeat one of them, two more appear to take its place. He knew he needed help, so he detached me from the belt, and told me to find you guys. And I've been searching since last night!" For the Kabuto Zecter.

"Wait. Why would it take you almost an entire day to find us?" Asks Koji.

"Well, two reasons. One, I wasn't sure where you'd all be. And two I was being chased! so I had to try and ditch the guys after me." Informs the Kabuto Zecter.

"What? Really?" Asks Spyke.

"Yes. But I'm not sure I really lost them." Replies the Kabuto Zecter.

"You mean there could be someone right outside. Watching us, right now." Says Spyke, as he slowly turns to look beside him. But he's hit on the head by samantha, before he turns even halfway.

"Don't look, you idiot. That'll tell them we're on to them." Scolds Samantha, as Spyke nurses the large bump on his head, from Samantha's hit.

"You don't have to worry. There's no out outside the window." Informs the Zecter. "But just to be safe I suggest we take the back way out.".

"Right." Agrees Ikki. He then gets up.

"Wait. Before I forget. Karin could you please summon Neutranurse? Her power to heal Medabots, will be greatly useful. Kabuto is no doubt still damaged from last night." Requests the Zecter.

"Alright." Agrees Karin.

"And could someone please,bring the Kabuto Extender. I have a feeling we'll be needing it." Says the Kabuto Zecter.

"Why would we need Kabuto's bike?" Asks Erika.

"Just trust me." Sighs the Kabuto Zecter. "Much like it's rider. The Kabuto Extender is much more, that it may appear, at first glance.".

"Okay. Me and Koji will grab Kabuto's bike, and meet you all outside." States Ikki. As he stands up.

"Okay, I'll help. But don't start thinking you can boss me around." Replies Koji. He then gets up and follows Ikki.

Later Kabuto is still chained up, with two ZECTroopers standing in front of him.

"I'm going to scout around the perimeter and try to find something interesting." Says one of the black Medabots.

"O-okay." Quietly replies the second ZECTrooper. This one sounds like a young girl. The first ZECTrooper, then leaves without a word.

Kabuto and the female ZECTroopers stay in silence for several seconds. Soon smalls sparks starts to fly from the small cracks in his shoulder armour, causing him to grunt lightly in pain. The black black Medabots, gasps and turns around, pointing her gun arm at him. "I-I heard that. D-don't try any, or I will shoot." States the ZECTrooper. She tries to seem tough. But her tone of voice and stuttering, betray her, showing how scared she truly is.

"Relax. I'm not going to do anything. Well, more like I can't do anything, being chained up and all. And I was just grunting, because of the damage I gained in the battle last night." Explains Kabuto. His explanation causes the female Medabot to relax.

"Okay. But don't try anything." Replies the female ZECTrooper. She then turns around.

Kabuto studies her form. And by her stance, he can tells she's very inexperienced and self-conscious.

"I'm going to guess and say you haven't been doing this long." Says Kabuto.

"Uh. Your right. This is actually my first day in the field." Replies the ZECTrooper.

"May I ask why you're a part of ZECT?" Asks Kabuto. "No offense but you don't seem like the type that normally is a part of ZECT.".

"I'm with ZECT, because it's all I know." Replies the ZECTrooper. Kabuto stays quiets and just listens. "As long as I can remember, I've always been with ZECT.".

"You know. You don't have to follow ZECT." Says Kabuto.

"Oh yeah? And where would I go? Can you answer me that?" Asks the ZECTrooper.

"I can't tell you exactly where to go. But I can tell you that, there is a large world out there. And no matter who, or what you are, there is always a place of you. No matter what." States Kabuto. The female ZECTrooper seems to deeply think about his words. But then shakes her head and turns to glare at Kabuto.

"No! I won't listen to you. You're just trying to get into my head, so that I'll let you free. Well. It's not going to work." States the ZECTrooper.

"I'm not trying to get you to do anything. I just can tell that you are uncertain. And I do want to give you some advice." Replies Kabuto. "Doctor said this: 'Many will search the world, for answers about themselves. When what the truly need to do, is search inside of themselves.'. I won't try and force you to do anything, but I do encourage you to do what you think is right. Not what other tell you is right.".

The female ZECTrooper remains quiet, seemingly thinking it over. Her train of thought is interrupted by the other ZECTrooper returning. "Oh you're back. Did you find anything?" Asks the female ZECTrooper. She's a little shocked to see her comrade return so soon.

"Na. Couldn't find a thing." Replies the other ZECTrooper. They then turn it's attention to the chained MedaRider. "He say anything whilst I was gone?".

"Err.." Mutters the female ZECTrooper. "No. No, he hasn't said a word.".

Kabuto looks at the female Medabot, is slightly shock that she didn't say anything about their little conversation.

"Hum. Well nothing else to do but wait." Grumble the the second ZECTroopers.

The MedaRider and the ZECTrooper guards, stay in silence for quite a while, until three molted Worms come in.

All three look nearly identical. Their legs are rather thin. The feet have small spikes at the tips. The waist armour is short in the front, with the back being longer, resembling an ant's abdomen, their chests are smooth. The shoulders are curved with piece sticking out, that resembles ant's legs. The upper arms are smooth. The forearms are cylinder, with nozzles coming out of the front of each forearm. The head are mostly round, with metallic mandibles, attached to the mouth area, and two small antenna on the forehead. Each have two black eyes. The only thing could tell them apart is their colouring. The one in the center is maroon, the one on the left is crimson, and the one one the right is scarlet.

"Hey! Beat it, you idiots!" Demands the Scarlet Worm. The two ZECTroopers jump at the harshness in the Worms voice.

"Huh. Surely you don't need to be so harsh. Infernant." Sighs the crimson Worm.

"Oh shut it, Mandaburn." Snaps Infernant.

"Both of you be quiet." Orders the marron Worm.

"Hum, fine." Humphs Infernant.

"Alright. Sorry Blazbite." Apologies Mandaburn.

 **SOLENOPSIS WORM. (BLAZBITE). (MANDABURN). (INFERNANT).**

 **EX WORM-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: None.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Clock Up.**

"Whatever." Says Blazbite. He then turns his attention to the now scared ZECTroopers. "Please leave, we wish to 'talk' to the prisoner.".

"Y-yes sir." Replies the two ZECTroopers, they then quickly leaves, but the female ZECTrooper hesitates at the door and looks at Kabuto, but she then looks away and then leaves.

"Huh. I don't get why we're keeping him here, and not just giving him to the boss." Says Infernant.

"You fool. Don't you remember. The master wants to have his full power. And the only way to unlock his full power is with the Kabuto Zecter. Which escaped during the battle last night, remember?" Asks Mandaburn. Infernant looks very annoyed at being called a fool. "And if those pathetic ZECTroopers can't find it. Then all we have to do is wait. That Zecter, will no doubt return to save its partner. Sooner or later."

"And when it does, we'll have Kabuto and his Zecter on the parm of our hand." Finishes Blazbite. He glares at Kabuto. "And there's nothing you can do to stop us.".

Kabuto glares in return. "You know I'm surprised that you're all willing to share the glory with the ZECTroopers." Says Kabuto.

"Ha! Of course we won't. The second we get the Zecter. We're gonna destroy them and take all the glory for ourself." States Infernant. "Those fool won't even know what hit 'em.". The scarlet Worm then starts to laugh.

"You're the fool. Infernant!" Insults Mandaburn. As he sideways glares at his younger sibling. "You just revealed our plans.".

"Humph. It doesn't matter. Even if he does try to tell anyone. None of the ZECTroopers will ever believe him. Well not until it's too late." States the big brother of the trio. Then one of the ZECTroopers come rushing in.

"Sirs!!!" Calls out the black Medabot.

"What?!" Questions Blazbite, very annoyed at being barged in on. His harsh tone causes the trooper to stumble a bit in fright.

"Uh-uh. S-sir. We j-just reserved a report from the away team. And I was sent to get you." Answers the very scared ZECTrooper.

"Huh. Alright." Sighs Blazbite. He then turns to his brothers. "Let's get this over with.".

"Fine." Mutters the littlest brother.

"Very well." Sighs the last sibling. The three ant based Worm leave the room.

A bit later the female ZECTrooper runs in and stands in front of Kabuto. "So… What did they say?" Asks the female ZECTrooper.

"Listen you have to warn your comrades. Those Worms are planning to betray you all. And take all the glory of themselves." Warns the chained MedaRider.

"W-what? N-no way. Y-you must be lying." Replies the female ZECTrooper. "T-that's it! You're just trying to trick me, so it's easier for you to escape.".

"You have to trust me. If you don't you and all your comrades will be destroyed." States the MedaRider. " If you don't believe me. Just remember what I told you earlier, to do what you truly think is right.".

The female ZECTrooper seems to become lost in thought. Suddenly they hear someone coming.

"Hide. Quickly!" Ushers Kabuto. The ZECTrooper runs and hides behind a nearby crate.

A bit earlier. The three Solenopsis brothers are in a room with ZECTroopers and ZECT agents working on machine. The brothers are now looking at a large screen, showing a ZECTrooper in the field.

"Have you been able to locate the Zecter?" Asks Blazbite.

"Sorry to report sir. But we lost the Zecter and the we have yet to find any real trace of it." Disappointingly reports the ZECTrooper.

"Geer. Fine. Just return here and wait for further orders." instructs Blazbite.

"Will do sir." Replies the ZECTrooper, as he salutes. The screen then goes black.

"Ignorant, pathetic, worthless fool's." Quietly mumbles the lead Worm. He then turns to his younger sibling. "Infernant. Go check on Kabuto."

"What?! But why me?" Questions said Worm.

"Just do it." States the biggest brother. Infernant glares at Blazbite. Who glares right back. Soon the two brothers enter a stare-off. That ends, with Infernant breaks off.

"Fine." Spats the scarlet Worm. He then turns and leaves, grumbling insults under his breath.

Soon he walks into the room holding the chained MedaRider. "So. How the mighty have fallen." Insults Infernant.

"We'll at least I don't need to team up with ZECT to capture a single Medabot." Replies Kabuto.

"Huh. I told you we're only using those fool's, as long as they're useful we'll keep them around. The second those fool outlive their usefulness we're going to get rid of them." States Infernant. "You're a really big idiot.". Kabuto doesn't reply, and just remains silent. "Argh. You're no fun. I'm out of here.". The temperamental Worm then stomps out of the room.

"You were right." Comes the quiet voice of the female ZECTrooper, as she comes from behind the crate, where she was hiding. Her voice shows how sad she is.

"That doesn't matter right now. What does matter, is that you can go warn your commrads about the Worms." Replies Kabuto. His voice snaps the ZECTrooper out of her saddened trance. "Go! Quickly, warn them! Now!".

"Right." Quietly says the ZECTrooper. She runs to the door. But she stops, and looks back at the chained MedaRider. Kabuto sees she hasn't left yet.

"Go! Hurry!" Shouts Kabuto. The black Medabot, flinches slightly at his voice. The nods and finally leaves. 'I hope she makes it in time.'.

Soon the female ZECTrooper finds a group of fellow ZECTroopers. In the group is one very unique ZECTrooper. This one's lower legs, chest, forearms and head are all pure white, with the upper legs, waist, shoulders upper arms and eyes being the normal ZECTrooper black.

 **BRIGHT ZECTROOPER.**

 **ANT-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Zect Agent.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Hand-To-Hand.**

"Captain!" Calls out the ZECTrooper.

"Huh? What is it, recruit?" Asks the partly white ZECTrooper, their voice identifying it as a female. The black ZECTrooper comes to a stop a short distance away from her superior, and does a hurried salute.

"Mam. I just found out that the Worms are planning to betray us, so they can take all the glory for Kabuto's capture, for themselves." Reports the female ZECTrooper recruit.

"What?" Gasps the Bright ZECTrooper. "Are you sure, recruit?".

"I am mam. I heard the Worm, Infernant, admit it himself." Replies the female Medabot.

"Hum." Grumbles the high leveled ZECTrooper. "Alright I've decided." States the black and white armoured Medabot. She then turns and starts to leave.

"Wait! Captain! Where are you going?" Asks the normal female ZECTrooper. Her question causes the Bright ZECTrooper to stop. "To get some ansers!" The partially white trooper States the leader of the ZECTroopers. She then turns and finally leaves.

"C-captain. B-but." Stutters the female ZECTrooper. She then shakes her head viciously. "Wait for me!". She then runs after he leader.

The other ZECTroopers look at one another, then shrugs and quickly follows the two female Medabots.

Meanwhile all the Worms are in another room. Most of the pupa Worms are just standing around, not doing anything. Infernant is leaning against one of the walls, quietly grumbling some thing about being extremely bored, and nothing interesting is happening, as well as having no-one to fight. As the youngest brother continues to mumble bitterly. His two elder sibling are discussing something about their plan.

Suddenly a loud knocking sounds come from the thick metal door of the room. This causes the three ant like Worms, to stop what they were doing, and turn their attention to the door.

"Come in." Says Blazbite.

The door opens and the Bright ZECTrooper, as well as all the other ZECTroopers walk in.

"Blazbite!" Spats the Bright ZECTrooper, as she stands right in front of said marron Worm. The molted Worm glares at the black and white ZECTrooper.

"What do you want?" Angrily asks Blazbite.

"I've gained intel that says you're planning on betray us. Just so you can have all the glory." Informs the Bright ZECTrooper.

The three brothers eyes wide to a varying degree. Infernant's widen the most. Mandaburn's widen bit. But Blazbite's widen only slightly.

"Where did you hear such a thing?" Asks Blazbite. His voice is rather neutral, but his eyes portray his true emotions. Pure unfiltered rage.

"It's doesn't matter where I heard it. All I want to know, is if it is true?" Questions the Bright ZECTrooper. Her patients quickly running out.

"Well I'm unfortunate to tell you that it is true. But don't worry. Soon you'll never have to worry about anything, ever again." Says Blazbite, as he turns his back to the ZECTroopers. His tone is very calm. But the there's something about his word that sends the proverbial chill down down the ZECTroopers' metallic spine. The marron Worm then glances back, and the white ZECTrooper freezes at look in his eye. It holds nothing but, cold rage and ruthlessness. "Because you won't live past to see tomorrow!". He then turns around. "Destroy every last one of them!".

All of the pupa Worms roar in unison.

"Finally some action. Hahaha." Cackles Blazbite.

"I was waiting for this." Says Mandaburn.

"Retreat! Now!" Orders the Bright ZECTrooper. She and the other ZECTroopers then beat a hasty retreat out of there.

Soon they all find themselves in the large room that Kabuto is being held in. The ZECTroopers rush into the room first. With the Worms following right behind them.

Soon the two sides are locked in battle. With the Worms trying to slash the ZECTroopers to pieces, and the ZECTroopers are attempting to get some space and shoot the evil Renegade Medabots. Unfortunately it soon becomes apparent that the Worms have the advantage over the ZECTroopers.

The Bright ZECTrooper and the female ZECTrooper are pushed back to back, in front of Kabuto.

"Where are the ZECT agents?" Asks the Bright ZECTrooper. She hasn't seen any of their so-called partners.

"I saw them run by here a bit ago." Comments Kabuto. "They then ran right out the door."

"What?!" Asks the shocked Bright.

"Duck!" States Kabuto. The Bright ZECTrooper looks confused for a second, she quickly figures it out and gets down. Just in time to dodge a swipe from a pupa Worm. The missed hit causes the Worm to stumble. Kabuto then uses his free right leg to kick the Worm straight in the face, sending the Worm flying back.

"Thank you." Says the Bright ZECTrooper.

"No problem." Replies Kabuto. "And those idiots, did say a few things before the ran out the door. I think they said something like, 'I'm not risking my life for those stupid Medabots.' and 'Those pathetic little fool can risk their own life, but I'm out of here.'. Although I could have misheard them. They were pretty frantic when they were running away.".

"S-seriously?" Asks the female ZECTrooper.

"Those no good cowards. They left us and ran away." Says the Bright ZECTrooper.

"Unfortunately. And behind you!" Warns the chained MedaRider. The two ZECTroopers move out of the way, dodge another Worm's attempted attack. Kabuto then kicks it in the jaw, and then delivers a two footed drop kick straight to it chest, sending the Worm soaring away. He plants his feet securely on the floor. The two ZECTroopers get back to back. "Know I know you may find this suspicious. But you have to release me.".

"What? But how can we trust you?" Asks the Bright ZECTrooper. She then shoots at a Worm that got a bit to close for comfort.

"We can trust him, captain." Reassures the female ZECTrooper, as she shoots another Worm away.

"How can you be so sure?" Asks the white ZECTrooper.

"Because he's the one who warned me about the Worms in the first place." Replies the younger Medabot.

"Huh. Really. Then I guess we can trust him." Says the higher up ZECTrooper. She then get out a small key. She turns around and moves to unlock Kabuto cuffs.

Unfortunately a certain scarlet Worm sees this. "Oh no you don't!" Hisses Infernant. He raises his right arm and aims the nozzle on it. Then a large amount of fire is spewed out. Directly at the Bright ZECTrooper.

"Captain! Look out!" Calls out the young female ZECTrooper. As she pushes her leader out of the way. Saving the black and white Medabot. But unfortunately she lost her grip on the key. Soon it was engulfed in flames quickly melts it into molten metal. That drips into a metal puddle on the floor. Fortunately the flames weren't able to reach Kabuto. The sight of the only key being destroyed causes the two females Medabots to stare in shock.

"Well. There goes that plan." Quietly says Kabuto, as he stare at the molten puddle with slightly larger that normal eyes.

"Hahaha. You fool, you should have known you were no match for us. Hahaha!" Cackles Infernant.

"Huh. Shut up hot head." Says Kabuto.

"What did you call me?" Asks Infernant.

"You hear me, matchstick." Replies the MedaRider.

"The name is Infernant!" States the scarlet Worm.

"Whatever, burnout." Insults the beetle themed Medabot.

"That's it, you're dead." Roars Infernant. He then runs straight at the chained MedaRider. Said Medabot is please his insult tactic worked. Kabuto then jumps as high as he can, whilst being chained, fortunately it was just high enough to dodge Infernant's charge. Kabuto lands momentarily on the scarlet ant like Worm's back, he then pushes off. Sending the Worm staggering. He quickly turns around, only to be struck by a back kick from Kabuto. Infernant growls in frustration. The youngest brother of the Selonopsis Worm trio then tries to rush Kabuto from behind, but Kabuto is able to do a back flip to dodge.

Meanwhile the two female ZECTroopers are starting in awe at the fact, Kabuto can still fight, even though he can't move from one spot and he can't use his arms.

Meanwhile outside the kids, Medabots and the Kabuto Zecter have just arrived. With Ikki and Koji pushing the Kabuto Extender along with them. And the two are looking even more out of breath than the others.

"Man. Why does this thing have to be so heavy." Whines Ikki.

"It's not. It just that you are use to pushing something for so long. You just used up more strength and endurance than you usually do." Explains the Zecter.

"Well. Then why didn't anyone just ride it here instead?" Asks Karin.

"Because none of us know how to ride a motorcycle, miss Karin." Replies Neutranurse.

"When this is over. Remind me to get Kabuto to teach you how to ride this thing." Pants Koji as he looks at his partner.

"Right sir." Replies Sumilidon.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Asks Erika. "It looks pretty deserted to me.".

"Trust me this is the place." Replies the red beetle.

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Asks CyanDog. His question causes everyone to stop and listen. They hear sounds of shooting, screaming and roaring.

"That sounds like a battle." Says Samantha.

"And it sounds like a big one, to." Comments Spyke.

"And where there's a big battle. There's a good chance you'll find Kabuto." Says the Kabuto Zecter.

"It's coming from that warehouse!" Says Brass as she points to one of the near by warehouses.

"Let's go check it out." Says Ikki. The group then rush over to the warehouse. They then all peer inside. "Wow!".

"You said it." Replies Koji. The all see the room is filled with ZECTroopers fighting with Worm.

"ZECTroopers fighting Worms? What the?" Questions the Kabuto Zecter. Samantha them seems to sees something.

"No way!" States Samantha.

"What is it, boss?" Asks Spyke.

"Look over there!" Replies the tomboy as she points to the middle of the room. They all look to where she's pointing, and promptly gasp.

"WOW!" They gasp in unison, except the Kabuto Zecter. They all see that Kabuto is still fighting against Infernant and is still chained up. But he's doing rather well.

"Seriously?! He can still fight even if he can only use his legs and can't even move from one spot." Says Samantha. "Unbelievable.".

"Master is truly an incredible warrior." Compliments CyanDog.

"How about we save all the complements for later, and focus on saving Kabuto!" States Kabuto's Zecter.

"Oh right, sorry." Replies Erika.

"Fine. Just stay here, and I'll go save him." Sighs the red beetle like robot.

"Okay." Says Ikki.

The Kabuto Zecter then flies in and strikes Infernant.

"AAAGGGHHH!!!" Screams the scarlet Worm. As he's sent to the ground.

"Kabuto Zecter?" Asks the chained MedaRider.

"Hey partner. Good to see you." Greets the Zecter. "Now let's take care of these chains.". The little robot then strikes the cuffs on his partner's arms, breaking them and freeing Kabuto. The Zecter then floats in front of his partner. As Kabuto lower his freed arms. "Now. Let's get out of here!".

"No! We can't leave the ZECTroopers. We have to help them." Says Kabuto.

"Huh?" Asks his partner.

"Just trust me." Sighs Kabuto. "I'll explain later.".

"Okay. I'll trust you on this one." Replies the Zecter. It then position itself in front of Kabuto's belt. Then attaches itself, whilst also flipping it's own horn all the way back. The second it attached, energy floods through Kabuto, as electricity cracked over his body and his eyes glow bright. These effects last only a few seconds before they stopped. But Kabuto feels a ton better.

"Much better." Sighs Kabuto.

"Uuugh." Groans Infernant, as he get's up. "What hit me?". He looks around and quickly spots the now freed MedaRider. "What the?".

"Good to see you up. Now how about we finish this." Says Kabuto.

"I'll destroy you!" Roars Infernant. He then rushes forward.

A second before he could hit Kabuto. The MedaRider does a spinning heel kick, landing a blow directly on Infernant's back. Sending him stumbling. The ant like Worm, then regains his footing and turns around. Just in time to get blasted in the front by Kabuto.

Meanwhile the others are still watching all the chaos that's happening inside.

"What's he doing? Why isn't he escaping?" Questions Koji.

"I don't know sir. But it looks like he could use some help." Replies Sumilidon. "Sir may I go in to assist him?".

"Sumilidon." Says Koji. He looks at his partner. And nods. "Go."

"Yes sir." Replies Sumilidon. He then rushes in and strikes a nearby Worm, and starts to make his way over to Kabuto.

"Boss. I want to help to." Says PepperCat.

"PepperCat?" Asks Samantha. She then sees the determination in her Medabot's eyes. "Right. Do it. But be careful.".

"Of course boss." Replies the CAT-TYPE Medabot.

"Spyke. I wish to help master as well." States CyanDog.

"CyanDog?" Questions Spyke. He then sees how serious his partner is. "Okay, bit watch yourself in there.".

"I will." Says the blue Medabot.

"Totalizer?" Wonders Sloan.

"If they're going. So am I." Answers his Medabot. His Medafighter nods in reply.

"Well then, what are you waight for? Get going!" States the Screws' leader.

""" Right!""" Replies the trio of Medabots. They then all charge in.

"Karin keep Nuestranurse out here. Her healing ability is too important to risk." Says Koji.

"Right." Replies said redhead.

"And Brass, you should stay out here to protect us." Instructs Erika.

"Understood, miss Erika." Replies the school girl like Medabot.

All the while Ikki just continues to watch Kabuto fighting.

Meanwhile Kabuto has been able to get away from Infernant, and is now dealing with several pupa Worms. One tries to sneak up from behind, but screeches as it gets slashed by Sumilidon. The noise catches Kabuto's attention, he glances back and sees the ancient cat themed Medabot.

"Sumilidon? You're here?" Asks Kabuto, as he shoots another Worm away.

"Not just me. Look around." Replies Sumilidon. The MedaRider does take a look around, and notices that PepperCat is electrocuting some Worms. CyanDog is sticking to his strength and fighting hand to hand. And Totalizer is uses his lasers to attack from a distance.

"Imperial. But you have to tell them not to attack the ZECTroopers." Says Kabuto.

"But aren't they the…" Begins Sumilidon. But he's interrupted by Kabuto.

"I'll explain this whole thing later. But for now you have to trust me and do it." States the red MedaRider.

"Okay, I'll trust you." Replies Sumilidon. "Oh and we brought you bike, it's outside. Your Zecter said we should bring it.". He the slashes another pupa Worm.

"Reall. Good. Know don't only tell them to not attack the ZECTroopers. But also to give me some cover." Instructs Kabuto.

"Alright. I'm on it." Replies Sumilidon. He then rushes off to inform the others.

Kabuto then breaks into a run, straight for the door. One of the pupa Worms tries to hit him. But PepperCat intercepts it and electrocutes it. Causing it to scream in pain.

Lab continues to run, as another Worm tries to hide him. But it's stopped by CyanDog, who sweeps it's feet right out from underneath it. Meanwhile Kabuto still keep on running. And a third Worm attempts to intercept Kabuto. But this one is blasted back by Totalizer's lasers. Finally Kabuto reaches the door and quickly exits.

"Hum. Seem like the MedaRider has abandoned you." Says Mandaburn.

"If you really believe that. Then you truly don't know master. He would never run away from his friends." Replies CyanDog.

"Hum, whatever." Says the crimson armoured Worm. He then hears something."what the?".

Then Kabuto comes riding in on his Kabuto Extender. He then quickly rides throughout the battle and quickly is able to herd them all into two groups. One is all the ZECTroopers, Sumilidon and the Screws' Medabots. With all the Worms in the other group. And Kabuto is in between the two groups. He's facing the Worms. He then looks back. "Sumilidon gets everyone out of here." Instructs Kabuto.

"But what about you?" Asks Sumilidon.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Reasures Kabuto.

"Fine? Yeah right." Says Infernant. "You think just because you got your bike, your strong. What can that thing even do?".

Kabuto doesn't reply, just turns to them and presses something on the Kabuto Extender.

 **"CAST OFF.".**

Then most of the red pieces of armour on the Kabuto Extender then flies off. The front wheel splits in half and moves apart. The front chassis of the bike sinks down and a large blade extends out with and anchor like blade coming from the tip. Everyone on the room look at the transformed bike in shock.

"You had to say something. Didn't you?" Says Mandaburn as he glares at his younger brother. Infernant doesn't say anything.

Kabuto then drives straight into the Worm horde, and his bikes large blade starts to cut down Worms. He then does a spin and slashes every Worm around him. He then continues to ride through.

"Incredible." Says Sumilidon.

"You said it." Comments Totalizer.

Kabuto then gets up onto the Extender's seat. He the leaps into the air and does a flip, whilst he's in midair he shoots several Worms, causing a chain reaction, making even more Worms explode. Kabuto then lands right back on his bike and continues to ride through the rest, not once slowing down.

"Go master!" Cheers CyanDog.

"Way to go, Kabuto." Quietly compliments PepperCat, her voice teeming with happiness.

"Let's stop talking, and get going, like he said." States Sumilidon, as he starts gesturing everyone out.

"Oh right." Realizes CyanDog. He and the other Screws Medabots starts leading the ZECTroopers out.

Soon,they had gotten the ZECTroopers out. And Kabuto had destroyed all the pupa Worms. Leaving only the three Worm brothers.

 **"CAST ON."**

His bike then returns to normal, he lowers the kickstand and dismounts his bike. And glares at the three Worms. "Now it's just me and you, three. Care to finish this?" Challanges Kabuto.

"It's still three on one. Destroy him!" Orders Blazbite. He and his brothers the charge at him. He dodges Mandaburns attempt to punch him and pushes him away. Infernant tried to attack him, but Kabuto move and kicks him away. The final brother, attempts to hammer him, but Kabuto grabs his waist and throws him away. Unfortunately the brothers quickly recovers, and they are now in a triangular formation, with Kabuto in the middle. Each of them are now pointing their nozzles at him.

"OH boy." Mutters Kabuto.

"Your toast. Ready! Aim!" He begins, but before he could say the last word. A small rectangular pieces of metal, with a red R on it, hits the ground in front of him. Huh?". It then releases a large amount of smoke. "A smokescreen?!".

Kabuto looks around and notices something or more accurately someone. "Phantom Renegade?" Gasps Kabuto. The thief gives Kabuto a thumbs up. Kabuto seems slightly shocked,but quickly recovers and nods in reply. The thief, seems happy with that reply. Leaves through the window. Kabuto the steals himself. "Time to finish this!" States the MedaRider. He then hits the top three legs of his Zecter.

 **"1,**

 **2,**

 **3."**

He flips the horn back. "MedaKick." Quietly says the red Medabot.as he pulls the horn.

 **"MEDAKICK."**

"What the?" Asks Infernant. The smoke then clears, showing Kabuto's energised leg an inch away from him. Then it hits him sending him flying back and explode in scarlet flames.

"No!" Shouts Mandaburn. He turns to Kabuto. "You're dead!". He then rushes at the MedaRider and tries to punch him.

Kabuto grabs the attacking arm and uses it to throw Mandaburn into Blazbite's arms. "Two for one.". He then hits the Zecter's legs.

 **"1,**

 **2,**

 **3."**

He pulls the horn of his Zecter. "MedaKick." States Kabuto. As he flips the horn again.

 **"MEDAKICK."**

Energy travels from his Zecter to his horn and straight to his right foot. And he rushes straight to the two molted Worms. And kicks Mandaburn, and sends the force straight through him and into Blazbite. The two then are engulfed in a crimson and maroon explosion.

Outside the ware go the kids, their Medabot, the Bright ZECTrooper and the female ZECTrooper, are waiting.

"Did you guys hear that?" Asks Ikki.

"If you mean those explosions, than yes, we did." Replies Koji.

"Oh. I hope Kabuto's alright." Hopes Brass.

"Look over there!" Shouts CyanDog, as he points towards the warehouse door. "It's master!".

Everyone turns and sees Kabuto walking towards them.

"Kabuto!" They yelled in sync. As the all ran to him.

"Hey, guys." Greets the MedaRider.

"Kabuto. You're alright." Says Ikki.

"As alright as I can be given what's happened." Replies Kabuto. Everyone is happy to see him. But then he notices something. "Where are the other ZECTroopers?".

"They left. They went back to ZECT." Replies the Bright ZECTrooper.

"Well. It's their choice. But why didn't you two go?" Asks Kabuto.

"I decided that I would rather stay with someone who's willing to risk their life for me. Than with an organised that'll ditch me to save it's own skin." Replies the white ZECTrooper. "If that's okay?"

"Of course." Replies Kabuto. He then turns to the young ZECTrooper. "And you?".

"Well you told me that there's a whole world out there. So I decided that you'll be responsible for showing it to me, big brother." Cheerfully Replies the trooper. Her last two words seriously surprises everyone. Except Kabuto, but he does look a little confused.

"Big brother?" Wonders Kabuto.

"I'm I not allowed to call you that?" Asks the female ZECTrooper. Her head tilted in confusion, and her tone of voice is rather sad.

"No. I'll be happy to be your big brother." Replies Kabuto, as he gently placed his hand on his new little sister's head. Her mood quickly charges, and gives him a big hug.

"Thanks big brother." Says the ZECTrooper.

Unfortunately her hug is actually hurting Kabuto, if his pained grunts are any indication. Hearing this the former ZECTrooper let's go and takes a step back. And Kabuto falls to one knee.

"Kabuto!" Calls out Ikki as he rushes to his side.

"Ikki." Grunts Kabuto as he looks to his partner. "I think I could use that tune up now.".

"Sure." Replies Ikki.

Later near sundown everyone is back at Ikki's house. Kabuto is resting and telling the group about what had happened when he was captured,with Neutranurse sitting next to him and she is using her power to heal him.

"... and that when you all arrived. And thank you. Neutranurse." Thanks Kabuto.

"You're welcome Kabuto." Replies the nurse like Medabot, she seem a bit embarrassed.

"Okay not to interrupt or anything but I think you owe us an explanation about ZECT." States Samantha.

"You're right. I suppose I should start from the beginning." Says Kabuto. "Well ZECT's story is interwoven with my own. Long ago, when the Clock Up system was originally stolen. The doctor needed help refitting me and the other MedaRiders to battle the Worms. He found help in an up and coming robotic company called: ZECT. They helped immensely in refitting us. That's why the ZECT logo is on my bulkier armour. And the doctor decided to honour the company, by naming the Zecters after it. It was all only after we were all done. That we found out what ZECT was truly like. We discovered that they planned to take the rider system and use it for their own nefarious purposes. The doctor never wanted another one if his inventions to be used for evil. So with our help, we destroyed all of the doctor's research and inventions that they had stored there. Then we ran, and for a while we were safe. But that's a story for another day.".

"Wow." Says Koji. The story was rather depressing. And everyone seems down.

"I know! Our new friends need names." Said Karin. Her Questions causes everyone to lose their sour mood and turn to Erika.

"Huh?" Asks everyone, bar Kabuto.

"Well we can just keep calling them, Bright ZECTrooper and ZECTrooper." Explains Karin.

"Oh! Your right." Says Erika. "Well why don't we let Kabuto chose.

"Me?" Asks Kabuto. "Well if those two are okay with it?".

"Sure." Replies the ex-ZECTrooper. Her former superior just nods.

"Okay. Then how about Renge." Says Kabuto, he then turns to his new little sister. "And for you, I think the name Jyuka fits.".

"Renge. It works." States the newly named Medabot.

"I love the name Jyuka. Thank you big brother." Replies Kabuto's new little sister.

"Good." Says Kabuto. He then notices the time. "Hum. It's getting late, you guys should be heading home soon.".

"Oh you're right." Replies Koji.

Soon everyone else had left. Leaving Kabuto, Ikki, Renge and Jyuka. In the home.

"You two have to sleep down here tonight. Tomorrow we'll work on finding you two a better place to sleep and we'll see about getting you both some new armour soom." Informs Kabuto.

"Understood." Replies Renge.

"Okay. Good night big brother." Says Jyuka.

"Night." Replies Kabuto.

Later Ikki is fast asleep. But Kabuto is gazing at the moon. With his Zecter resting on his right shoulder.

"Kabuto Zecter. I think it's time." Says Kabuto.

"Time?" Asks the Zecter.

"It's time to summon the others." Clarifies Kabuto. "Send out thiz message. 'Medariders hurry to my location.'."

"Right." Replies the Zecter.

Kabuto nods and turns back to looking at the moon.

Meanwhile the shadowy figure is alone watching a replay of Kabuto's battle with the three Worms.

"You may have won today, Kabuto. But soon your power and rare medal will be mine." Says the figure. He then breaks into another fit of laughter. Echoing through the darkness. Behind him two yellow eyes glow in the darkness.

 **Today Kabuto has destroyed Blazbite, Mandaburn, Infernant and a ton of Worms.**


	11. Back On The Gatack

**Back On The Gatack**

"Residence are advised to stay indoors, as a severe hurricane warning for southern Japan continues. If you live near a river or stream expect high water levels and flash flooding, and if you must go outside. Remember to wear your raincoat and bring your kayak" Reports the TV weather lady.

"Come one hurry." Calls Erika.

"We're hurrying as fast as we can, Erika." Replies Ikki.

"Well hurry faster!" States Erika. She and Ikki have their umbrellas up and are using them like shields against the wind.

"The winds to strong." Says Ikki, the wind blows even stronger for a second. Almost blowing Ikki over. But he then feels a hand on his back, steadying him. He looks behind him and sees the hand belongs to Kabuto. "Thanks Kabuto."

"No problem." Replies Kabuto. He's actually do much better than either Erika or Ikki. In fact he seems unaffected by the wind or rain.

Unfortunately the kid's umbrella were affected. They quickly are turned inside, by the force of the wind. And are being dragged back.

"Oh. Ikki, now we're gonna get all wet." Whines Erika.

"Just because I bought an umbrella at the dollar store, doesn't mean you had to." Replies Ikki.

"Oh well, then I'm going to get my money back." Says Erika.

"Complaining won't get us anywhere. Let's just get back and out of this rain." Says Kabuto. He then hears the sound of a little girl screaming. "What the?".

They then all look to the source of the scream. They see that the river is moving at rapid speed. They also see a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She's wearing a dark magenta sleeveless dress over a light yellow long sleeves collared shirt. And magenta boots, she's clutching a pink umbrella. She's looking worried as a little brown pup, with a red collar clutches to the riverbank for dear life. And not to be swept away with the tide.

"Ginger." Says the little girl. As the now named Ginger whimpers, in the water.

"Oh no. That dog's in danger." Says Kabuto.

"Do something." States Erik.

Unfortunately Ginger could no longer hold on, and is dragged away by the currents.

"Ginger!" Cries out the little girl.

"Hold on." Shouts Ikki, as he starts to run down to the river.

"Help!" Cries the little girl as she runs, trying to keep paces with her puppy. "Oh help!". Ginger frantically tries to stay afloat. "Ginger! Come back".

Ginger catches a lucky break and hits a piece of wood that stuck between two wood pillars, Ginger grabs ahold. Keeping the pup safe, but trapping ginger in the middle of the overflowing river.

The little girl and the gang run across so their across from Ginger. The little girl then slips on the wet grass and almost falls in.

"Look out!" Calls Kabuto as he grabs ahold of the little girl, and bring he back safely on the shore.

"Kabuto!" Calls Ikki, as he and Erika rush to the MedaRider. Kabuto helps the little girl up.

"Ginger." Whimpers the little girl. "My dog can't swim."

"Kabuto can you swim through in that water?" Asks Ikki. His partner looks at the water.

"I should be able to." Says Kabuto. But then he notices something. "But it looks like I may not need to.".

"Huh? What do you mean?" Asks Erika.

Unfortunately the piece of wood that Ginger had grabbed ahold of. Slipped through the two pillars and is swept down the steam.

"Oh no! Ginger!" Cries out the little girl. She accidentally let's go of her umbrella, causing it to fly off, in the wind.

"No!" Shouts Erika. As she turns around.

"Oh man." Gasps Ikki.

The umbrella moves and it draws their attention to a Medabot standing on the railing of the nearby bridge.

The new Medabot's lower legs are mostly pure blue. With the foot is black, with two blue points coming from near the front of the foot, the ankle area is silver, so is the knees armour. The upper legs are thick and are coloured black. Over the front both legs are blue piece of skirt armour. With a larger pieces covering the back. Around its waist is a silver belt. The torso is covered in thick armour. The upper portion is blur. With the lower part being silver, and has black markings on it. And a high blue collar. The shoulders are box-like, with the upper and inner parts are blue, the rest is silver. Attached to the top of the shoulder armour are piece of armour that is blue around the edges and white in the middle. With them seemingly covering blue, outwards pointed blades, with golden inner edges.and attached to each side of the boxy shoulder armours are black gatling guns. And two more blades seem to come out from the back of the shoulder armour. The upper arms are black. The lower arms have blue gauntlets the slightly cover the hands, which are black. The helmet is round and is mostly blue. The eyes are red. The mouthpiece is silver. Two piece of armour on the helmet overlapping each eyes slightly. On the forehead are two small rods placed in a way resembling a V.

"He's arrived." Quietly says Kabuto, as he looks at the blue Medabot.

"Oh no Ginger!" Cries the little girl. As said dog is washed in the river. "Someone help her.".

The mysterious blue Medabot then leaps down to the river. Causing all the kids to gasp as Kabuto just watches. The mysterious Medabot lands on a piece of driftwood, then jumps to another and another.

"Wow." Gasps Erika as she brings out her camera, to record it.

"Incredibly." Comments Ikki.

The blue Medabot the jumps into a plank and uses it like a surfboard. And when he gets close enough. He grabs ahold of Ginger and scoops her up and leaps all the way to the river's bank. Landing in a crouch and nearby the group. He gets up and let's Ginger down.

"Ginger!" Calls out the girls, as she runs to he believed pup. She runs and picks her up.

"It's okay. Yes. It's all okay now." Reassures the little girl as she hugs Ginger, who is affectionately like her face. The blue Medabot looks at the little girl. "Thank you Mr. Medabot."

"No thanks, needed. I'm just happy I could help." Replies the blue Medabot. His voice is both kind and friendly. Then he looks at Kabuto. The MedaRider simple nods to the thick armoured Medabot, who nods in reply.

He then turns and leaves without a word.

"Hay wait up." Calls out Erika. As she makes a start to run after the mysterious Medabot.

"Erika, stop!" States Kabuto. His voice stops the young reporter in her tracks. She turns around and looks at the MedaRider.

"But Kabuto." Whines Erika.

"Erika let him go." Instructs Kabuto.

"But he's…" Replies Erika. She looks to where the blue Medabot was. But he's now disappeared. "Oh man."

"Don't worry Erika. I have a feeling we'll be meeting him again soon." Says Kabuto. With a knowing glint in his blue eyes.

The next day after the hurricane dissipated, a young woman is on her roof, fixing the damage done. "Darn roof. Leaks so much, I had to replace my drapes with shower curtain." Complains the lady, as she hammers some nails into a patch on roof.

"Ma'am." Comes an annoying voice. The Rubberobos them pop up from other side of the roof. The males are dressed up as a hinto priests, with Gillgirl dressed as a miko. "Sorry, but shingles aren't going to fix this ." Informs Squidguts.

"Thanks." Replays the young lady. "But, who are you guys?".

"Us?" Asks Seaslug. "Why we're the neo clean home fixing team, man?". The four then stay on top of the roof.

"Okay?" Says the woman.

Meanwhile Ikki and Erika are at the park. And Erika is still mad about yesterday.

"Well at least you got it all on video." Says Ikki.

"Yeah. But I still would have liked to find out his name." Replies Erika. She then let's out a sigh.

"Well relax Erika. Just relax, I'm sure we'll meet him again. Like Kabuto said." Says Ikki. "Right Kabuto.".

"Correct Ikki." Replies Kabuto as he meditates. "Doctor said this: 'If something is meant to be. Then it will happen, sooner or later.'.".

"Yeah. But I wonder, where he came from." Says Erika.

"True. But something about him strikes me as familiar, like he reminds me of someone I know." Replies Ikki.

"You know, you're right." Agrees the young Reporter. "Something about him does seems familiar. Maybe it was his armour."

"Yeah. The way his armour is done reminds me of someone, but I can't put my finger on it." Mutters the ponytailed boy.

"I'm just happy that he saved the dog's life." Says Kabuto. His eyes closed as he meditates.

"Yeah. That was good to." Sighs the female journalist. "Although. You know what would have been cool?".

"What?" Asks the meditating MedaRider.

"If he and you had a Robattle. Now that would have been so cool." Says Erika.

Construction site. The mysterious blue Medabot is standing atop one of the frame works, and is looking out over the city. "Kabuto. Good to see you're alright, old buddy." Says the blue Medabot.

Meanwhile the the young woman is still on her roof with the Rubberobos.

"What are you guys doing?" Asks the lady.

Gillgirl is holding a large plate with two snacks on it. And Squidguts is standing beside her holding a large bottle of soda.

"The neo clean home fixing team, prefers to take a spiritual approach to home renovation." Explains Seaslug. "Right now we're presenting a gift!".

"Huh?" Asks the lady.

"To the home renovation god, you know how Santa really likes milk and cookies? Well Foxuno the renovation god like cod liver oil and meatloaf." Explains the leader of the Rubberobos.

Seaslug and Squidguts grabs ahold of the young woman then leaps down, to the ground. Gillgirl jumps down after them with Shrimplips on her back.

"Oh great Foxuno! Join us and use your powers to fix this broken home." Chants Seaslug. He then hits his MedaWatch and it sends out a beam of light, summoning a Medabot on to the roof. "Alright. It him. Foxuno the renovation god has arrived!".

Foxuno is actually just a Medabot. The feet are boxy in the front, and are red with the bottom being red to. The back half are gray. Making it look like it's wearing slippers. The legs are rather thin and grey. The skirt armour is mostly long and grey, reaching its ankles. With the exception of the front and back piece, which is much shorter and is white. Attached to the tips of the frontmost piece of grey armour, having dull grey right angle markings, the same are on the front piece of white skirt armour. The chest armour is gray and have markings making it look like a kimono. The shoulders are large the inner, bottom and outer edges are red, the rest is a dull gold, with small round gems on the front of the shoulder armour. The upper arms a thin. The firearms are covered in cylindric armour, that's red in the front and back. The rest is dull gold. The gauntlets have two blades coming from each. The helmet is mostly gray. Attached to the sides are two dull gold knobs. It also has two large pieces of grey armour attached to the head, resembling fox ears. On it's cheeks and forehead are two dull gold markings. The eyes are covered, with two elongated V shaped slits. Attached to the back are two metallic ropes.

 **FOXUNO.**

 **FOX-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Rubberobo Gang.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Sword.**

"Foxuno fix this house." Orders Seaslug.

Electricity then crackles all over the house, then it explodes, turning it to rubble. Foxuno appears in front of the face priests. The young woman gasps in horror.

"You'll have to bare with this, man. This is our first renovation." Says Seaslug. "Alright guys ready to renovate?" He calls the hedge.

"Yep." Calls a ton of guys. They're all wearing rubber catsuits, but they each only have one silver antenna, with generics sunglasses. They have brown trousers , and boots. With Hachimakis on their heads. Each give a different greeting as the march onto the property. They then all start to build. Hammer nails,carve out wood and use jackhammers. Then take a lunch break. A whistle blows and they get back to work. And they keep on doing it faster.

"Well, what do you think of our renovations, Ma'am? Pretty good. Wouldn't you say?" Asks Seaslug.

"My house." Quietly says the young woman.

A Rubberobo grunt takes a sip of tea, whilst the rest kneel down behind him. "Ma'am, consider your home renovations finished." Reports the grunt.

The new house looks like a huge Daruma doll.

"My husband." Mutters the young lady, with a freaked out expression.

"Said he was the head of the household. Now his head is the household." Jokes Seaslug. "Hope you like it, Ma'am.". The young woman sinks to her knees, she even starts to cry.

"Well what house do we do next?" Asks Squidguts.

"Doesn't matter. We must renovate in town, to exact Rubberobo specifications." Replies his leader.

"We'll renovate the whole town, making each house wackier and more outlandishly." Comments Gillgirl."When we're done, no two houses will look the same.".

"Yes. And after that this town will become our own private theme park. A place where being bad, never felt so good!" States the group's leader. As he fantasies about a town filled with ridiculous shaped houses. "RUBBEROBO LAND.".

"The only thing bad is the idea." Comments Shrimplips.

"Think positive. What do want want?" Questions his leader.

"""To rule the world!""" Answers the three adults of the main Rubberrobo gang, as they strike a pose.

"Who will rule the world?" Asks Seaslug

"""The Rubberobo Gang.""" Courses the three grown ups, as they strike another pose.

"I still say this whole plan is a bad idea." Say the youngest member.

"Fine then. Don't come asking for free cotton candy." Warns Seaslug, as he, Squidguts, Gillgirl and Foxonu stalk to walk away.

"Free cotton candy?" Wonders The diminutive gang member. "I meant it was a great idea.".

"Seriously? Not a single listing?" Questions Ikki. As he, Kabuto and Erika are talking to Henry.

"Nope." Replies Henry, as he closes the Medabot catalogue. "No Medabot matching your description, is in the catalogue.".

"Not even in the back issues?" Asks Ikki.

"Sorry. Nothing." Laminates the store clerk, as he really watches the video.

"Who would have thought that a Medabot could be without a Medafighter?" Asks Erika.

"Erika, if I may remind you. I didn't have a Medafighter, for a long time until I meet Ikki." Reminds Kabuto, as he looks up from his magazine.

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Sorry." Replies Erika.

"Don't be." Says Kabuto. "And remember sometimes the greatest tool a reporter can have is patience.".

"Right I got it." Sighs Erika. "You know. This new Medabot could be as fast and as strong as you." Comments the young girl, as she glances over to the MedaRider.

"Hum." Playfully muses Kabuto. "It's possible."

"Really?" Asks Erika, noticing the playfulness in his voice.

"Really." Simply replies the red MedaRider.

"Alright." Accepts the young brunette. She then thinks of something. "Hey. Where Renge and Jyuka?".

"They went out with Mrs. Tenryou to by some new armour." Explains Kabuto.

"Oh, okay." Replies Erika. Kabuto then puts his magazine away, and starts to walk to the door. "Hey! Where are you going?".

"I'm taking a walk. Who knows I may bump into our mysterious for friend." Says Kabuto. He then walks out the door.

Meanwhile in the residentially area of the city.

"Are you serious?" Asks Samantha.

"I'm seriously serious." Answers Spyke. "Apparently, these guys show up and then they renovate people's houses into weird shapes.".

"It's happening to people all over town." Informs Sloan. "But what I don't get is, who would want to build a bunch of wacky looking houses?".

"Wacky looking, huh?" Muses the gang's leader. As she imagines a certain group of rubber wearing villain Is, building the structure of a house. "There's only of wackos I know, and that I know: The Rubberobos.". He imagine them making a ridiculous looking house. "It must be them. I mean who else would do something so wacky." She finishes with a deadpan look. "Okay. Maybe us, but still.".

"Yeah. We put the Screws to them boss."States Sloan.

"Yeah, but come on guys. Think about it. Who would be dumb enough to let the Rubberobos renovate their house?" Questions Spyke.

"Anyone that dumb, deserves a Rubberobo remodeling." Comments Samantha. Three then start laughing.

"Well, gotta run guys." Says Spyke. He then start to run off.

"See ya." Replies his boss. "Better get home, before those weirdos come knocking on my door.".

"Yeah. If you still got a door." Says Sloan. The two Screws start laughing again. They the hear a familiar scream. They run and see their fellow gang member, has gone completely ghost white and still as a statute.

"Spyke! What's wrong?" Asks Samantha. She and Sloan then see that his home had been turned into a ice cream sundae. Causing them all to sweat drop.

"My house." Mutters Spyke.

"That's a sundae." Says the brunette.

"Yeah." Agrees the pudgier member. "Butterscotch ripple.".

The two then gasps and runs to their homes. Samantha finds her's looking like the head of a Tengu.

"A tengu?" Gasps the tomboy.

Sloan's now looks like a Gunbai.

"What the. No way, a stupid fan?" Cries Sloan.

The next day Ikki is eating his breakfast, Kabuto made. While said MedaRider is sitting in a chair watching the TV.

"Today, some startling new housing developments, are popping up all over the city." Reports the newsman.

"Wow." Mutters Kabuto, as he quietly watches the news.

"My house! Look at what they've done to my house!" Says a man on TV. He then shows them his house looks like a gold Buddha statue.

"Dozens of locals return to their homes, expecting to find repaired. But instead they had been completely re built into bizarre shapes. Like an ice cream cone." Reports the anchor man, as they show houses in the shapes of an Easter island head, a UFO, a stack of heads.

"Weird." Comments Ikki.

"You said it." Replies Kabuto.

"And it's all thanks to a mysterious group known as the neo clean fixing team." Informs the TV reporter. They then show a rather crude, yet accurate drawing of the Rubberobos, in their priests and miko get up. "And in a related story. One construction worker said it best.".

"The Rubberobos? What do they know about fixing houses?" Questions Ikki.

"Not much apparently." Replies Kabuto. "But they do know how to be seriously silly. I just hope they don't come knocking on our door.".

"Yeah." Agrees Ikki, as he takes a bite of his food. "I like our house the way it is.".

"Right. The last thing I want, is to be living in a tiki, or windmill.".

"Yeah. That would seriously stink." Replies Ikki. "I'm glad mom's out again. She might actually want to have them redo the house into something weird. Like a tulip.".

"True." Says Kabuto.

"Well I'm finished. Come on let's get going, Kabuto." Says Ikki, as he finishes his food. Then he gets up.

"Coming." Replies the MedaRider as he gets up, and follows his partner.

Later the duo are walking down the street. Kabuto doesn't have his Zecter on his belt. As he left it to guard the house.

"You know. I'm actually kind of wondering why those guy are remodeling houses into such weird and tacky shapes?" Asks Ikki.

"To be honest. I gave up trying to figure those weirdos out, a while ago." Admits Kabuto.

"Ikki!" Calls out the voice of a certain young newspaper journalist. As Erika runs up to her friends. "Hey guys.".

"Hey Erika." Replies the red shirt wearing boy.

"Good to see you." Greets Kabuto.

"You hear about the Rubberobos?" Asks the young girl.

"Yep. Can you believe the made such stupid houses?" Questions Ikki. "I mean, seriously.".

"Stupid houses, from the minds of stupid people." Comments the MedaRider. His comment causes the two kids to laugh slightly.

"Right." Giggles Erika.

"Total." Agrees Ikki. "I'm just happy my mom, when out with Renge and Jyuka, for some more shopping. If she saw that, she probably want them to redo the house into some ridiculous shape.".

"Hahaha. That sounds like something you mom would do." Says Erika. "Well this is turning out to be a busy news week. First: we have that mysterious Medabot, and now, the Rubberobos are up to no good.".

"Are they ever up to anything but, no good." Rhetorically asks the crimson armoured MedaRider. But he's mostly ignored, as Ikki get a bit of a sweat drop as he looks at his old friend.

"What a scope." Says Erika, as she walks in strides. "We're going to be really busy today.".

"What do you mean 'We'?" Asks Ikki, as he trudges along side his childhood friend. Kabuto is walking behind the two ten year olds. He then feels a presence.

"It's him." Mutters the MedaRider. He then glances to the duo. And walks off in a different direction. He walk past a broken fence, with a 'NO TRESPASSING' sign. And finds the blue Medabot, who almost instantly notices him. "Good to see you. Old friend.".

"Hey. Kabuto, good to see you after so good to see you two." Replies the mysterious armoured Medabot.

"What are doing?" Asks Kabuto.

"Just watching the trains pass by." Answers the blue Medabot. "You?".

"I just came to see you." Replies Kabuto.

At Ikki's house. Salty is taking a nap on the lawn. With the Kabuto Zecter floating nearby.

"Hallo!" Calls out a familiar female voice. Salty wakes up and the Zecter turns to the course of the voice. "Oh-oh." Gasps the tiny robot.

Standing in front of the house are the Rubberobos, in their costumes.

"It doesn't look like anyone's home, Seaslug." Deduces Gillgirl.

"Yeah." Replies her leader. "Well. We'll remodel this house anyway! I'm mean it's practically begging for a makeover.".

"Yeah. But won't the people who live here be surprised, when they find out that we renovated their house, without their permission?" Asks Squidguts.

"Oh! They'll be surprised. At how awesomely amazing we make their house." Replies Seaslug. The Rubberobos then start laughing.

"I better go tell Kabuto about this." States the Kabuto Zecter. He then fly's off at a breakneck pace. Going to warn his partner.

He soon finds him, talking to the mysterious Medabot.

"Kabuto!' calls out the red metal beetle.

"Hey. It K.Z. long time no see, little buddy." Says the blue Medabot.

"Oh! It's you." States the Zecter. As he looks to the blue Medabot. "It's good to see you're alright, after so long.".

"Excuse me." Says Kabuto, grabbing the attention of his two friends. The two look gain a look if sheepishness. He then sighs.

"What is it partner?".

"The Rubberobos are at the house! And they are planning to remodel the entire house." Informs the Zecter.

"What!" Gasps Kabuto. He quickly recovers and thinks of a plan. "Okay. First I'll go get Ikki. Then we head over to stop the rubberobos.".

"And what about me?" Asks the blue Medabot.

"You'll follow us from a distance." Advises Kabuto. "And when it's time. You'll have your big debut.".

Later Ikki and Erika are stand outside the school gate.

"I don't get it." Says Ikki. "Where did Kabuto?".

"That's weird. He was right behind us, a few minutes ago." States Erika. "You think he's in trouble?".

"I wouldn't be surprised. He has some really bad luck." Sighs Ikki.

"Ikki Tenryou! Ikki Tenryou! You have an urgent call from someone named Kabuto." Informs a voice over the speaker.

"Huh? Kabuto's call?" Wonders Ikki.

"WHAT!?" Screams Ikki. Causing Kabuto to hold the phone at arm's length. After his partner, stops trying to destroy his hearing. He puts the phone by his ear and mouth area.

"I'm just telling you what's true, Ikki. The Rubberobos are at our house and they are planning to redo it all." Informs Kabuto. "And unless you want to return to a Benton shaped house. I Suggest you get going.".

"Right. But I can't just leave school without permission." Replies Ikki.

"Hum. Is the principal near you?" Asks the MedaRider.

"Uh." Mutters Ikki, he looks around, and spots the bold principal. "Yeah.".

"Good. Now hand him the phone." Instructs his partner. He does so.

"Thank you. Yes?" Asks the older man. "Oh really? Why would he need to leave so suddenly?". "Oh really. Well I suppose that is sort of an emergency. But you must understand that. Huh?". "What my house?!". "You're right. That sounds terrible.". "Hum. Alright, I'll allow it.". The principal then walks over and puts the phone down. And then turn to the kids

"Well?" Asks Ikki.

"I'll allow you two to leave today but you must do extra work to make up for what you missed. Understand?" Asks Mr. Principal.

"Yes sir." Replies Ikki and Erika. They then quickly leaves.

They soon meet up with the two Japanese rhinoceros beetle themed robots. Kabuto is leaning against a wall and his Zecter is resting on his right shoulder.

"Kabuto!" Calls out Ikki, as he and Erika runs to him. Kabuto see's them and stands up straight.

"Good, you're here. Now let's get home fast." States Kabuto. "The last thing I need is to be living in a big lunch box.".

"Right." Agrees Ikki. The four then make tracks to the Tenryou household. Two of them unaware of them being followed by the mysterious Medabot.

"Seaslug. Are we building this house or not?" Asks one of the grunts as they are waiting on the sidewalk.

"Give me a second." Calls back Seaslug. He's looking through a catalogue. "I'm trying to figure out what kind of shape to make this house. Uhg! Why is this so difficult". He then looks through some more pages.

"Just pick one and do it!" States Gillgirl.

"Alright, just give me a minute." Replies Seaslug.

"Yeah. We're way behind schedule." Complains Squidguts. "We could do renovate a whole city block by now.".

"That's it!" Shouts Seaslug, as he throws the catalogue down on the ground. "We'll just destroy this place and go from there! Foxuno blow this place up!".

"Oh no you don't!" Calls out Ikki as he, Kabuto and Erika. The Kabuto Zecter had returned to Kabuto's belt. The Rubberobos turn to the newly arrived group.

"You again?!" Questions the evil gang.

"Don't you dare touch my house." Says Ikki.

"Yeah you want to change his house? You'll have to go through us!" Informs Erika.

"It's those meddling kids!" Calls out Shrimplips.

""What do you think you're doing, changing all the houses into weird shapes, any way?" Questions Ikki.

"Why we're building an evil theme park. 'RUBBEROBO LAND'" Explains Gillgirl.

"'RUBBERROBO LAND'?" Asks the ponytailed boy.

"Buy why?" Asks Erika.

"Because conquering the world, should be fun for the whole family!" States Seaslug

"And I thought they could get any weirder." Mutters Kabuto as he crosses his arms and shakes his head, in disbelief.

"Well not my family." Says Ikki. "Get him Kabuto.".

"Actually, Ikki, I'm not going to be the one giving these idiots a beat down." Says Kabuto.

"You're not?" Asks Ikki.

"No." Replies Kabuto. "He is.". Just then a blue arrives and stops in front of Ikki, Erika and Kabuto. They all see that the blur is actually the mysterious blue Medabot.

"So these are the weirdos, you were telling me about." Says the blue Medabot. He then takes a good look at them. "Huh. You were right. They do look like the world's stupidest clowns.".

"What?!?!?!" Screams Seaslug. "How dare you insult the great Rubberrobo Gang!".

"Who?" Asks the mysterious armoured Medabot.

"The increadable Rubberobo Gang? The gang who will rule the word?" Questions Seaslug. "Come on. You must if heard of us!".

"Nope. Never heard of ya." Replies the blue Medabot.

"Eerr. Never mind. We'll just destroy you!" Roars the robos' leader.

"Then it is agreed!" Comes a familiar referee's voice. Everyone turns and sees Mr. Referee standing on top of the house. "I officially declare this a submission Robattle, between Foxuno and… uh." He starts and then gains a confused look. He turns to the blue Medabot, with a sheepish express. "Um. Excuse me, but I'm afraid I didn't actually catch your name. So if you don't mind. Could you tell me it.".

"Oh right. I never actually introduced myself. But first I think I'll slip into something a little leaner." Says the blue Medabot. Side another blue blur comes flying around, although this one is much smaller. It then stops and shows that it is actually a blue Zecter designed like a Stag beetle. With gold trimming and legs. And it hovers next to the blue Medabot.

"Wait that's a Zecter." Gasps Ikki. "That would mean, he's a…".

"Let's do it, partner!" Calls the blue Medabot.

"Alright!" Cheers the new Zecter. It then flies into his partners grip.

The blue Medabot quickly places the Zecter on his belt, he then flips the Zecter's mandibles 180 and says two familiar words. "Cast Off!".

 **"CAST OFF.".**

Then the thicker armour fly's off. Leaving the blue Medabot in a new for. His arms, legs and wait stay the same. The rest is different. His chest armour is now smooth and leaner. Shape much like Kabuto's, but is pure blue and is trimmed in gold. His shoulder armour is coloured the same way. But is much leaner and is curved like Kabuto's. Attached to each shoulder is a shotel-like blade, that resembles the mandibles of a Stag beetle. They each have blue handles. And the right one is gold on the middle of the blade, while the left one is silver. The head is mostly the same, except the piece covering his eyes and the V shaped crest is gone. And the then two blue pieces of armour resembling a Stag beetle's mandibles that is trimmed in gold, snap on to, both sides of his helmet.

"HE'S A MEDARIDER!" Shouts Ikki and Erika.

"Not just any MedaRider. I'm the kind hero, who protects the heart of all the good. I am the MedaRider Gatack!" Introduces the now named Gatack, as he poses.

 **GATACK.**

 **STAG BEETLE-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: None.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: MedaKick.**

"Then it is finally agreed. I declare this a submission Robattle between Gatack and Foxonu." Calls out Mr. Referee. "Medafighters ready? Medabots Robattle!".

"Get him, Foxuno!" Orders Seaslug. The fox like then rushes in and tries to cut Gatack to pieces. But the new MedaRider is able to detach the two blades from his shoulders are use them to block Foxuno's swords. The two then start trading blows and sword attacks.

"Wow." Gasps Erika.

"He's good." Says Ikki, whilst Kabuto closely watches the battle. He then sees what he's looking for.

"Gatack, now! Finish it!" Orders Kabuto.

"Okay!" He then pushes Foxuno away. He then reattaches his blades to his shoulders. He then hits the top three golden legs/buttons on his Zecter.

 **"1,**

 **2,**

 **3.".**

And closes the mandibles. "MedaKick?". He then flips the mandibles again.

 **"MEDAKICK.".**

Energy travels from his Zecter, to his horns and straight to his right foot. He then runs to Foxuno.

"Foxuno stop him!" Yells Seaslug.

Foxuno then tries to slash him. But Gatack is able to block with his for arms, and kicks Foxuno straight into his chest. Causing them both to be caught in an explosion. The then disapates show Gatack is fine, Foxuno on the other hand falls back in defeat.

"Function ceased! The winner is Gatack!" Announces Mr. Referee.

"He won!" Cheers Ikki.

"He saved the house." Says Erika. Kabuto nods in agreement.

"We lost." Wines Squidguts.

"How can we build a theme park dedicated to badness without Foxuno?" Asks Gillgirl.

"Rubberrobos, I think it's time to run away in disgrace." Says Shrimplips.

"We'll get you next time!" Calls out the four main Rubberrobos, as they run off. With their army of grunts running after they. Calling out a variety of good bye frases. They other just watch them run away. With Mr. Referee already gone.

Later the group has moved to the house's living room. Ikki is sitting on the chair, with Erika leaning against the chair. The two Medabots are sitting on the couch with the Zecters resting on the top.

"So you had your Zecter send out a message to come, because things are getting worse. Right?" Asks Ikki.

"That's right." Replies Kabuto.

"And I suppose I'm not allowed to report on any of this?" Questions Erika.

"No. As long as it doesn't involve the Worms or ZECT. You're free to report on us, as you like." Informs Kabuto.

"Really?" Asks the young journalist. The red MedaRider nods in reply. "Thanks. I can't wait. I already have a headline for tomorrow. 'Gatack arrives! Riders unite!'.".

"Cool. I'm headline news." Says Gatack , as he stretches back.

"Ikki where home!" Call Mrs. Tenryou, as she enters the house.

"Oh. Mom's back, with Jyuka and Renge." Says Ikki.

His mother comes into the room with the two female Medabot. Both wearing different armours.

Renge has mostly white armour. Her feet are mostly white with light grey heels. And parts on the front of the ankles. The lower legs are thin and resembles a human's lower leg, and at white. Making it look like she's wearing boots the thighs slightly thicker and are grey, The armour over her knees are, white with apparent screws on them. The armour around the rest of her lower body is white. Attached to the front are two black belt like straps that goes round and reconnects on her lower back. With a third one coming out, like a tail with the ends in a white square piece of armour, with a screw on it. Her upper torso is designed to resembles a human woman's. Most of it is white, with the area around her neck and on her back is black. The shoulders are long and points outwards. They are mostly white, with a large round areas covering the shoulders and pieces covering the top. The extra armour of the shoulder is grey and each has a grey disk on it. The armour over the upper arms is black. With white bands just about the elbow. The forearms are white with white bands over her wrists, with each band covered in screws. on her left hand is a piece attached and looks like a Japanese cherry blossom. He hands are white with making making it look like she's wearing gloves. Her new helmet makes it looks like she has shoulders length white hair. With grey piece coming from her lower jaw area to the back of her head. He face is a light grey, with red armour over the chin area. And two bright green eyes.

 **CIRCULIS. (RENGE).**

 **SUCCUBUS-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: None.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Wire Attack.**

Jyuka is now in armour resembling Brass's, but it also different. Her feet are black. The area around her ankles is rather large and is white. The rest of her legs are thin and white. She has a metallic black skirt that only reaches half up her upper legs. Her chest armour is like Brass's. The lower half is white and upper half is black. She has a large metallic bow on her chest. The bow is red, the same red as her 'big brother'. He shoulder armour is rather boxy with the inner parts being white and the outer part being black, with a either line cutting the black in half. Her upper arms are thin. whilst her lower arm is bulky and is mostly black with a white line around the wrist area. Coming out of the front of the bulky gauntlets, is a large gun barrel. Her helmet has the armour makes it look like she has long black hair, that reaches her lower back. A red strike is present on the top of her helmet. Her face is smooth and white. With large disks covering her ear area. She has a downwards pointing light blue pentagon on her forehead, matching her two light blue eyes.

 **SAILORMATE. (JYUKA).**

 **SAILOR-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: None.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Shooting.**

"So. How do we look, big brother?" Asks the now SAILOR-TYPE Medabot.

"You two look great." Compliments Kabuto. His fellow MedaRider is giving him a weird questioning looking. "Yes?".

"'Big brother'?" Asks Gatack.

"I'll explain later." Sighs the red MedaRider.

"Huh. Oh man look at the time." Gasps Erika. "I need to head home, bye guys." Says the young reporter, as she rushes out of the house.

"Bye Erika." Replies Ikki. "You know she's right. It's getting late.".

"Right." Yawns Gatack. "Mind if I bunk with you two tonight?".

"Sure. Why not." Replies Ikki. "Kabuto?".

"It alright. But it's been a hectic day." Sighs Kabuto.

 **Today Foxuno lost a Rapier to Gatack.**


	12. Ban All Medabots

**Ban All Medabots**

"I was at the carwash and this really short guy tried to pick me up." Says a woman.

"Really? What did you say?" Asks her one of her two friends.

"I said you have to be this tall to ride in my car." Replies the first lady, as her two friends laugh.

"I bet you did." Replies the second woman. They then all hear something. "What's/ that?".

"The rock 'n' rolling Rubberobos!" Exclaims the evil gang. Although none of them are actually wearing their signature rubber catsuits. Instead they are dressed way out of style. Seaslug has a dark double breasted jacket. That is trimmed in gold, with duller gold paddings on his shoulder, over a blue shirt. He has white trousers and black shoes. Gillgirl actually has short hair and is wearing a long sleeves black collared shirt, with a small red scarf around her neck. She has blue jeans and a white belt, with black shoes. Without his hood it shows that Shrimplips is mostly bald, except for the large tuft of blonde hair in the front. He has a Japanese schoolboy jacket over a red shirt. He has black trousers and black shoes. Squidguts has brown hair and a ankle length schoolboy jacket. He doesn't have a shirt, instead he has bandages covering his lower stomach. And looks dark blue pants with a black belt and black shoes. They all still have their signature glasses and Seaslug and Squidguts' hair are done into pompadours. Their all currently riding in a wooden crate on wheels. And are being pulled by two car like Medabots.

"Let's rock!" Exclaims the leader.

"Check out our hot rod." Says Squidguts.

"Landmotor, Medabots got wheels of steel." States Shrimplips.

"They're rock-and-roll rebel robots, with engines of terror." Says Seaslug. "Go Landmotor!".

"Go Landmotor!" Cheers the other three Rubberobos. They then zoom past the three ladies causing them to spin like tops. Two manage to stay on their feet, whilst the other one fell onto her hands and knee.

"What was that?" Ask the second woman.

"Those Medabots are so dangerous." Comments the third adult female.

"My kids are crazy about those Medabots." Says the first lady. "But I never liked them, one bit.".

"Check it out robos. We scared those gals real good. They were all shook up." Says the sole female of the group.

"We're just getting started." Replies Seaslug. "Now we got these wicked wheels. There's going be a whole lotta shakin goin on.".

"Come on, baby." Chorused the rest of the robos.

A short elderly woman is walking down the street. She has dark hair done into bun and wrinkled skin. She has a pair sharp and thick glasses and gold hoop earrings. Her upper lip has black lipstick and her lower one has red. She has a thick red-violet coloured coat with white fur trims. She has black tights and shoes. She's also carrying some bags.

The Rubberobos then zoom past her, causing her to spin like a mini hurricane, and accidentally throws her bags away. "My cosmetic!" Shouts the old woman. The Landmotors then run over the bags, effectively destroying the content. "Ahhh! Those Medabots destroyed an entire year's worth of anti aging wrinkle cream!" Shrieks the old lady. She watches the Rubberobos drive off and falls to her knees. "I'm going to make those Medabots pay, every last one of them. Or my name's not Fanny B. Pimply!".

The next day, after school. The kids are playing a game of dodgeball against their Medabots.

"Hope there's no hard feelings." Says Kabuto. He then throws the ball. It then ends up hitting Sloan. Knocking him out of the game. Erika then quickly runs and scoops up the ball.

"Take this, Kabuto. Dodgeball!" Calls out Erika. She then throws the ball straight towards the MedaRider.

"Yeah right." Say the red Medabot. He then leans to the side. Causing the ball to sail right by him.

"What the?" Questions Erika. "Noway!".

The MedaRider leans back to his up right stance and let's louse a small chuckle.

"Sorry Erika. But it's not going to be that easy.". Replies Kabuto, he then turns to his student. "CyanDog, would you fetching the ball?".

"Of course not master." Replies the the blue dog like Medabot. He then runs off to get the ball.

"I knew I should have aimed at PepperCat." Sighs Erika.

"Did you say you were gonna hit my PepperCat, with a ball?" Asks Samantha.

"Maybe." Replies the pink overall wearing girl.

"She's kinda supposed to. PepperCat's on the other team." Reminds Ikki.

"So what?!" Questions the Screws gang leader. "That doesn't mean you have to hit her all the time!".

"Hey now. Playgrounds are for playing, not fighting." Comes a calm and mature voice. The kids all turn to the course of the voice.

"Hey it's Mr. Principal and Samurai." Says Ikki. Mr. Principal is standing next to him is his Medabot. Samurai.

Samurai, true to his name looks like a samurai. The front of his feet is covered by two pieces of roughly square white armour, with the inner one being a bit large that the outer one. The heel and ankles being red, to with a black strip going armour the middle of each foot, black armour is also on the bottom of the foot, except on the bottom of the bigger square in the front. Over all the feet are designed to make it look like he's wearing sandals. He's lower legs are thin at the bottom and are rounder at the top. Most of his lower legs are black, with the to quarter being white. His upper legs are curved, with it being red at bottom and the rest is black. The skirt armour is pure red and resembles the armour ward by as samurai. The torso is black, with two grey metallic pieces resembling straps over the shoulders are red and resembles long outwards pointing tomorrow. The upper arms are mostly black with the bottoms being red. The forearms resembles human forearms, and is mostly black, with the top being red. He appears to be hearing a red kabuto-style helmet with a large vaguely u shape pointed crest on it. His face is black and he has a metal mustache, with two wise green eyes.

 **SAMURAI.**

 **SAMURAI-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Mr. Principal.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Samurai Sword.**

"If you need to throw a ball at someone. How about me and Samurai?" Offers the head of the school.

"Are you sure sir?" Asks Erika.

"Maybe she's right principal. What about your bad back? And your heart? And your…" The samurai-like Medabot starts to question, until he is interrupted by his longtime partner.

"What are you implying, Samurai?" Asks the principal. "That I'm too old to play dodgeball?".

"No offence. But maybe you guys should play something a little more low-impact." Comments Erika. "Like lawn bowling, or bongo.".

"WHAT?!" Declares the older duo. As their eyes/glasses shine ominously.

"We'll then little lady, I'll show you some 'low-impact'. With a dodgeball knocking the legs right from underneath you kids!" States Samurai. "Principal, let's play ball." Says the red samurai Medabot. As he and his Medafighter walks past the two ten year old.

"Huh." Scoffs Mr. Principal.

"Alright guys, game on!" Says Ikki. They all then return to their game.

Meanwhile a large group of women are gathered at the school gate. The strange thing is that they are all wearing the same pointy glasses.

"Ladies let's bag us some Medabots." Says Fanny B. Pimply as she stands in front of the other women.

Samurai is now holding the ball and is staring down Erika. As the rest stand around them. "What's wrong youngster? Can't keep with an antique Medabot?" Questions. the Japanese swordsman based Medabot. "I'll let you in on a little secret. Back in my day, I use to play baseball, in the Tokyo Medabot League. I was the star pitcher. Back then they called me: Fastball Samurai!". His eyes start to glow.

"Huh!" Gasps Erika, in fear.

"Now get ready to feel the wrath of my hyper-charged Mach 1 pitch of doom!" States Samurai. He the gets it to a patching stance. Then throws the ball at lightning speed. Erika is barely able to dodge the high speed ball. The speeding ball continues on, straight towards Totalizer.

"I got it!" Calls out the partially yellow Medabot. The mach speed ball then hits him on the gut and continues to push him back quite a distance. The ball the bounces up into the air.

"He got it, alright." Deadpans Kabuto. He simply puts his hand out and the the dodgeball land right in his grasp. He turns to the now downed Tortoise-Type Medabot. "You okay, Totalizer?".

"I-I-I'm good." Groans the yellow and purple Medabot. As he raises one arm.

"Okay." Replies Kabuto, he then turns to Erika. "Oh Erika."

"Huh?" Asks the school reporter. Her eyes then go wide.

"Heads up." Calls out Kabuto, he then throws the ball straight at Erika.

"Ah!" Yelps Erika. She then ducks the ball. After it sails over her head, she then gets up and looks at the MedaRider with a smug expression. "Ha. You missed.".

"That's what you think." Says the ever cool headed Kabuto, as he points behind her.

"Huh?" Asks Erika she turns and sees Samurai is right behind her and appears to about to spike it.

"Say you prayers youngster!" States Samurai.

"Ahhhh!" Screams Erika as she cowers.While Samurai's shadow falls over her.

The ball then bounces off her head. "Ow.".

"Is that low impact enough for us?" Asks Samurai, with a heartfelt laughter, mixing into his words.

"Nice going, Samurai." Compliments Kabuto as he walks over to his fellow red, male Medabot.

"Thank you Kabuto." Replies Samurai. "You've got a good arm yourself."

"Coming from such a great pitcher, that quite a compliment." Says Kabuto. The two red medabots then shares a short laughing with one another.

"I don't get it." Says Samantha. "How does an old Medabot like him, have such moves?".

"Samurai-Types, only look old. Their powerful Medabots. If you underestimate them, they'll get ya." Explains Ikki.

"Thanks for telling me. Now" Says Erika.

"Uhum. Uhum." Agrees Mr. Principal. "Samurai is also a great friend.".

"Why don't we Robattle sometime?" Offers Samurai.

"I'd like that, very much." Replies Kabuto. As the two red Medabots clasp their right hands together.

"Not at this school, you're don't!" Calls out the voice of a certain old lady.

"Huh?" Asks everyone in the schoolyard. They all turn and see Mrs. Pimply and her gang walk towards them. The ladies' glass seemingly glowing.

"Why Mrs. Pimply. I thought the parent-teacher organisation meeting was tomorrow night." Says the principal.

"This is a emergency PTO meeting to deal with these dangerous Medabots." Informs the bun headed old bat. "I thought we banned them?".

"Well. It's after school, so I just thought." Mutters the head of the school.

"The rules say Medabots. And that means, No Medabots!" Screaches the old lady. "No exceptions!".

"No exceptions." Echoes the rest of the women.

Meanwhile Ikki and Erika are watching the scene in surprise. With Kabuto standing beside them, watching with a bit of interest.

"Who's that?" Asks Ikki.

"That's Fanny B. Pimply, head of the PTO. If there's anything fun, she's against it." Informs Erika.

"Confiscate the Medabots!" Orders Mr. Pimply. Kabuto quickly moves over to Samurai.

"Get all the Medabots out of here." Quietly instructs the MedaRider.

"But what about them?" Asks the Samurai-Type.

"Don't worry. I'll run interferences." Reassures Kabuto.

"Okay. I'll do it." Says Samurai, he then moves over to the other Medabots. Kabuto then turns his attention to the advancing parents.

"Hey! Mrs. Wrinkly!" Calls out Kabuto. His voice causes the PTO to stop, in their tracks.

"It's Pimply!" Calls back the short woman.

"Yeah right. I've seen prunes with less wrinkles." Insults Kabuto.

"What's he doing?" Questions Erika. Surprise at the MedaRider's out of character behaviour.

"He's causing a distraction, so the rest of the Medabots can escape." Explains Samurai, as he stands next to them. "Speaking of which.". He then runs off, after the rest of the Medabots, who had already left.

"Just use the net on him!" Shouts Mr. Pimply. The women then brings out a big net, then attempts to catch the MedaRider with it.

"Yeah right." Scoffs Kabuto, he then jumps back and escapes the net. He then lands close to the kids. "Although I do wonder where they were keeping the net?".

"Ah. Forget about him. Just get the other Medabots." States the head of the PTO.

"What other Medabots?" Asks one of the other ladies.

"What are you talking about? They're right there. Huh?" Asks the old lady as she turns and sees that all the other Medabots are no longer there. "Ahhh! They're gone!".

"That's right. And now, so am I." Comments Kabuto, he then runs off quickly.

"After him!" Orders the old crow. The women then chases after Kabuto. The red Medabot quickly turns the corner. The women then turn the same corner.

"What the? Where did he go?" Questions one of the women. As Kabuto had apparently disappeared.

"Did he disappear?" Wonders another parent, as they look around in search of Kabuto.

"Split up and find that Medabot!" States the first member of the PTO.

"Right." Replies the rest of the parents. They the all go off in a different direction.

What they didn't realise is that Kabuto wasn't on the ground at all. Instead he had gotten onto the roof of the school. "Sorry girls. But you can't catch me so easily." Comments Kabuto. "I better go catch up with the other Medabots." He then quickly leaves.

Meanwhile the kids are all talking.

"Man. I can't believe they tried to take our Medabots like that." Says Samantha.

"I know, right." Agrees Erika. "I'm just glad they got away."

"Yeah. Thanks to Kabuto." Comments Sloan.

"I hope he's OK." Sighs Ikki.

"Don't worry Ikki, I'm sure he's fine." Reassures his old friend.

"She's right." Agrees Spyke. "There's no way those old croans, could ever catch Kabuto.".

Later at the meeting room, all the parent teacher organised is having a meeting.

"We've calling this meeting to examine each stance of the Medabot issue." Says Mr. Pimply.

"Medabots are dangerous. End of discussion." States a woman wearing a dark coat over a red shirt.

"The winner of a Robattle takes parts from the loser. It barbaric." Says a woman in a green plaid short sleeved shirt.

"If we let our children to play with robots, in time our children will become robots!" States a brunette woman in a white shirt.

"Medabots take away valuable homeworks time." States a woman in a sleeveless pink dress.

"If you ask me, I think they're causing the entire education system to crumble." Say one very tall woman, in a light purple skirt and jacket. She's grasping the side of the podium so hard it starts to fracture.

"You, er, sure about that?" Asks Mr. Principal.

"I think we've heard enough." States Mr. Pimply. "All Medabots on school property must be confiscated! Our kids will thank us, when they're older and bitter like me, now unless anyone has anything else to say.".

Just then the kids barge into the room, with Ikki and Erika at the front. "You can't do that!" Calls the two lead children. As they horde around the pruny head of the PTO.

"You have no right to take our Medabots away!" States Samantha.

"They're not yours." Scolds Erika.

"I've had it with you kids!" Yells the old witch. "Clear the room this instance! This meeting has nothing to do with you!".

This causes all the kids to gasp.

"Nothing to do with us?" Questions Erika."you're taking away our Medabots and you're not consulting or conferring with us, and without even asking us!".

"How would you like it, if we showed up at your PTO meeting and took away all your horned rimmed glasses?" Asks Ikki.

The kids then start bombarding the head of the PTO with questions.

"All of you kids stop this!" Yells Mr. Pimply.

"People, please." Says the principal as he uses a handkerchief to wipe the sweat of his head. "There's no need to get all riled like this.".

"You know. I used to hate Medabots, myself. Until I tried one myself.' Comments coach Mountain, his his eyes closed and his hands on his hips. "And found out I liked it, tastes just like chicken.".

His comments causes several parents to growl at him, causing the coach to sweat drop.

"If the teachers of the school won't confiscate the Medabots. I will." States the older parent. "Ladies let's clear out every last Medabot!" States Mr. Pimply as she throws her fist in the air, and flames seem to appear behind her. "Seize them all!".

"Seize all Medabots!" Cheers the other ladies, as they appear behind Mr. Pimply, also throwing their fists in the air.

What everyone was unaware of is that they were being spied on by the Kabuto Zecter. "I better go tell Kabuto about this." Mutters the Zecter.

Later in an old, large equipment shed, the Kabuto Zecter is projecting a video of the meeting from his eyes, Infront of all the Medabot. After the video end, all the Medabots.

"I didn't know the master's Zecter could take videos." Comments CyanDog.

"That's really not the issue here, CyanDog." States PepperCat.

"Got any advice for us, Kabuto?" Asks Totalizer.

"I do." Replies Kabuto,he then gets into his point to the sky pose. "Doctor said this: 'In the darkest hours, hope will be the light, that lights the way.'.". He then puts his arm down. "A though I have to admit this is bad. Really bad.".

"You're right. We can't just leave those poor Medabots alone. We have to help them. But how?" Muses Samurai.

"Samurai." Calls the MedaRider, getting the other red Medabot's attention. "I'm going out!".

"What?" Asks the startled red and black Medabot. "But that's to dangerous. You could get captured!".

"I'm aware of the risks. But I'm not going to abandon those Medabots!" States Kabuto. Samurai looks straight into Kabuto's blue eyes and can easily see the burning flame of determination in them. The principal's partner then let's out a sigh.

"Very well. You will go out and find and or free ever Medabot you can, and then bring them all back here." Instructs Samurai. "And I'll stay here to make sure everyone behaves. Got it?".

"Yes sir!" Replies Kabuto. He the turns to leave. But before he could reach the door he feels something grab a hold of his right arm. He stops and turns to see what grabbed his arm. "Brass?".

The schoolgirl themed Medabot has tight grasped her hands around Kabuto's right forearm, and she then let's go and looks at him with a concerned expression. "Kabuto please be safe." Requests Brass.

Kabuto then place a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "I will." Replies the MedaRider. He then opens the door and walks out, with the Kabuto Zecter by his side. Then quietly closes the door behind him. "Let's do this, partner."

"Right." Agrees the Kabuto Zecter. The two red rhinos beetle themed robots then run off.

Later two kids are having a secret Robattle.

"Okay. Are you ready to robattle Mikey?" Asks one of the kids.

"You betcha." Agrees Mikey.

"Medabots Robattle!" States the two kid.

Suddenly a search light is set of them. Mrs. Pimply then walks over to them, with a wicked grin on her wrinkly face. Then the other women appear behind them. "Girls take those medabots!" Orders the head of the PTO.

"Oh no you don't." Calls out the voice of the red MedaRider.

"What?" Questions Mrs. Pimply.

Kabuto then leaps over her head, then grabs ahold of the two Medabots' hands, then he leaps over the women and actually carries the other Medabots with him.

Later a parent opens up a locker and find a penguin like Medabot. "Found one." Calls out a parent.

"Pardon me." Says Kabuto, as he rushes past and grabs ahold of the Medabot, and runs off.

A bit later, they find a female bunny girl themed Medabot. "Over here!" Calls another PTO, members.

"Excuse me, ladies." Says Kabuto as he speeds by and picks up the female Medabot in a bridal carry and once again runs off.

"Crow's-feet to chicken legs. Come in chicken legs." Says one of the ladies over a walkie-talkie. "Red beetle spotted in sector 12 and got away with two Medabots.".

They keep finding Medabots. But each time they do, Kabuto comes in and saves the Medabots. "Chicken legs there are reported sightings of red beetle all over the place. And he keeps on taking the Medabots, before we can.".

"How can one Medabot cause so much trouble?" Questions another PTO member.

Meanwhile Kabuto had just returned to the equipment shed, with the last of the Medabots.

"How are we doing?" Asks the MedaRider.

"We're doing really well." Replies Brass. "Infact I think we got every Medabot, in the school.".

"Good job, Kabuto." Compliments Samurai as he walks over to the red MedaRider. "You saved everyone.".

"Right. But know we have to stop Mrs. Pimply and the PTO, before thing really get out of hand." Says Kabuto.

"Right." Agrees Samurai.

Later Erika and other girl are handing out flyers. "Sign here to tell the PTO to keep their hands off our Medabots. Sign the petition. Support the students. Freedom for Medabots, freedom for Robattle!" Says Erika.

"The Medabots at school are in trouble? That would include Kabuto." Gasp Gatack as he watches the girl from across the street. "Oh man. I better keep an eye on this.".

Later at the Tenryou household.

"Oh no!" Says Mrs. Tenryou, as she eats dinner with her family, except the two MedaRider. "You mean they're taking away the Medabots?".

"I hope big brother's okay." Says Jyuka.

"I'm sure he's fine, Jyuka." Replies Renge. "There's no way those old bats could ever capture a Medabot as fast and as skilled as Kabuto.".

"Mom, do you think it's wrong to bring Medabots to school?" Asks Ikki.

"No. I mean Medabots are like pets and kids are allowed to bring their pets to school." Replies his mother. "Am i right?".

"No, you're they're not." Deadpans Renge.

The next day, at school.

"That's it! We are going to capture that detestable red beetle Medabot, no matter what!" States Mrs. Pimply.

"Right!" Agrees the rest of the parent side of the PTO.

Mean Erika and Ikki are leaning up against against some monkey bars, and are looking very depressed.

"Erika you don't look so hot." Comment Ikki.

"I've never been away from Brass this long." Reveals the female journolist. "And nobody will listen to us. It's like kids don't matter.".

"Trust me Erika. There is no greater resource, than kids." Says Kabuto as he leans against the nearby tree.

"Kabuto?!" Calls out the kids as they turn to him.

"Not so loud. Do you want the PTO to find me?" Questions the MedaRider.

"Right. Sorry." Apologies Ikki. "I'm just happy you're alright.".

"He's not the only one." Comes the voice of the other red male Medabot, from the top of the tree.

"Samurai!" Say Erika, as the principal Medabot jumps down onto the ground.

"We need your help." Requests Samurai.

Later two of the PTO women are searching the area around the old equipment shed, and are getting uncomfortably close.

"Hey!" Calls out the voice of a certain red MedaRider. The two parents turns and sees Kabuto standing nearby, with his arms crossed. "Looking for someone?".

"It's that Medabot! Get him!" Orders one of the woman. They then run to Kabuto, who simply turns and runs away, with the older ladies hot on his heels. When they leave the area. Ikki, Erika and Samurai then run, up into the front of the shed. The Samurai-Type then grabs ahold of the doors handles and throws the doors wide open. The Medabots turn and look at the doorway. One especially a certain metal based named Medabot.

"Miss Erika!" Cries out Brass, as she runs to her partner.

"Brass!" Calls Erika as she hugs her Medabot tightly.

"Alright! Everybody, time for phase two!" States Samurai, as he stands in the doorways, with his hands on his waist.

Meanwhile Mrs. Pimply is talking to the same two women who was chasing Kabuto. "What do you mean, he got away again?" Questions the head of the PTO.

"He just disappeared again. We don't know how he keeps doing it." Replies one of the women.

"I don't want excuse. I want results!" Yells the diminutive woman.

"Testing. Testing. Is this thing on? Can you hear me?" Comes Erika's voice over the PA system. "Attention ladies of the PTO!".

"Hum?" Grunts Mrs. Pimply.

The teachers and the PTO then run out side. And gasp at what they see. The kids had piled up desks into a huge pile. They were all on the pile, with helmets on and holding up signs. Including signs that say 'NO MEDABOTS NO PEACE' and 'HECK NO WE WON'T GO [TO SCHOOL]'.

"What do we want?" Asks Ikki.

"Robattles!" Chants the rest of the protesting students.

"When do we want them?" Questions Ikki.

"Now!" Shouts the students. From onto of one of the doorways.

"When you said to stop this before thing get out of hand. Did you mean this?" Asks Samurai, as he and Kabuto stand next to the pile of desks.

"Pretty much." Replies the MedaRider.

"We won't allow you to take our Medabots. It interferes with our physical development and mental health. It is a violation of our children's human rights and we will not tolerate it." States Erik, as she speaks through a megaphone. "We have the right to play with Medabots, as long it's on our own time or during recess. So I'm telling you until this unfair policies abolished, we are hereby boycotting school!".

"She's laying it on a bit thick. Isn't she?" Asks Samurai.

"It's who she is." Answers Kabuto. "And I think it's time for phase three.".

"Right." Agrees Samurai, he the leaves.

"You kids better not scratch up any of those desks!" Yells out coach Mountain.

"Just please come down, now." Pleads another teacher.

"Please. You could hurt yourselves." Warns a female teacher.

"No way!" Shouts a young boy.

"PTO, go home!" Says another male student.

"Look at what those Medabots have done to our children, they've turned into angry protesters." States a parent

"Check my purse. I think I brought some pepper spray." Says another PTO member.

"Oh. How did this happen?" Questions Mr. Principal. "It's all coming apart. My school, my students!". His Medabot then walks to his side.

"Mr. Principal, you have to do something." States Samurai.

"Why Samurai." Gasps his Medafighter. "But, but, but I'm so confused. What would you do in my position? The PTO says it isn't right for children to be playing with Medabots on school grounds. But the children have rights too and all they want to do is keep their Medabots.".

"Hang your head in shame Mr. Principal." Says Samurai. "Have you forgotten the true meaning of education?".

"What?" Asks the bald man.

"Education isn't just about books and homework. Youngsters learn from every facet of life, including playtime." Explains Samurai. "Well I say this is a playground, not a prison. So please let these children play.".

Samurai, you'r-you're right." Replies Mr. Principal.

"The rock'n'roll Rubberobos!" Yell the evil gang members as the ride onto the school's ground.

"Oh no it's them!" Gasp Mrs. Pimply.

"Seaslug!" Calls the leader a he jumps out of the cart.

"Gillgirl!" Introduces the sole female Rubberrobo, as she leaps out.

"Shrimplips!" States the youngest robo, as he jumps out.

"Squidguts!" Shouts the biggest gang member. As he dismounts their ride.

"The Rubberobos are ready to rock!" States the largest, smallest and sole female of the game, as they strike a pose.

"Just as soon as I slick back my hair." Says the leader of the gang, as he uses a comb to do up his hair.

Their appearance causes every parent and teacher to gasp.

"When we were kids, to parents and teachers wouldn't let us be rock'n'roll rebels!" Says Seaslug. "So now we're gonna get even, by tearing this school apart.".

"Let's rock'n'roll!" Cheers the rest of the gang. Their car Medabots then race around all of the grown ups. And to make it worse the Rubberobos start sing perhaps the worst song ever played. Causing everyone to cover their ears.

"And here, I was. Thinking that they couldn't get anymore aggravating." Says Kabuto, as he covers the sides of his helmet with his hands.

"Rock'n'roll sure bring me back to the days of my youth." Remonsises Seaslug.

"Hey Seaslug!" Calls out Shrimplips. "Less talkin, more rockin!"..

"Yeah. We still got a school to demolish." Reminds Gillgirl. "Remember?".

"One more time, from the top." Says Squidguts. They then start to play that aggravating song again. And it was really wearing on the PTO's last nerve.

"The only music allowed at this school, is the school bell!" Shouts the diminutive woman. "Get them ladies!".

The rest of the PTO the charge at them.

"Landmotors missile launch!" Orders the evil gang leader. The two car like Medabots the launch some missiles, and when they detonate, causing the PTO members to be thrown around by the force of the explosion.

"Concerned parents are powerless against the Rubberobo Gang." Says Seaslug, with his arms crossed. "And if our music don't rock you. Our Noctobats will.".

The Noctobats are Medabot that look a lot like bats. Their lower bodies are vaguely pentagonal in shape, with no leaving. Most of it is black, with a large green V on the bottom, with a thin white line going down the middle. It also has to arms and hands attached to the lower body. The chest is black around the edges of the upper part, with the lower part of the torso being mostly black. The rest of the chest is green. The arms are replaced with pieces of armour resembling black bat wings. The inner part of the wings are replaced with silver trapezoids, willed with green missiles. Attached to the inner joint of the wings are pieces of silver armour. The heads are mostly black with two large pieces of green armour coming from the back of the helmets, resembling bat ears. On the top of the head is a green horn. The forehead is covered in green armour, with two green screws, that look like eyes. It's actually eyes are covered by an orange visor. They also has white mouthpieces. And there are a ton of them, flying in the sky.

They then all fire blast, forcing the PTO women to run away. With the Noctobats chasing them. With the Rubberobos laughing at them.

"Those Rubberrobos are out of control." Comments a student.

"For real." Agrees Erika.

"All right guys. If this school is going to be saved. It's up to us." States Ikki.

"Right. Let's put the Screws to them!" Says Samantha.

"Yeah!" Shouts the rest of student body. They then race out onto the schoolyard.

The sound of the students running out, catches the Rubberobos' attention.

"Oh-oh." Mutters Squidguts.

"Get out of our school!" Demands a student.

"We don't want your kind." States Samantha.

"What'd they say?" Asks Gillgirl.

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Questions the Rubberobo Gang's leader.

"Yeah!" Replies the students.

"Let's Robattle!" Says Ikki.

"Let's Robattle!" Echos the rest of the students.

"Right." Says all the kids' Medabots.

"Huh. Might as well get this over with." Says Kabuto. But his voice is strangely tired.

"The Rubberobo Gang is going to teach you kids a maths lesson, and we're going to start with dividing and conquering." States Seaslug.

"Then it is agreed!" Calls out Mr. Referee, as he appears with a ton of cardboard cutouts of him. "Medafighters read? Medabots Robattle!".

"Attack!" Shouts the students' Medabots.

"Destroy!" Roars the Noctobats. The two Medabot groups, then rushes at each other.

The PTO women are gasping for breath. "I hate Medabot." Says one of the parents.

"So Medabots are bad are they?" Asks the principal. "Then why are they fighting for our school?" Questions Mr. Principal as he points behind them. The PTO turns and gasp at what they see.

The Medabots are fighting against the Noctobats in a mini war. Kabuto is shooting down the Rubberobo's flying Medabots. One of the Noctobats try sneaking up behind him. But before the bat like Medabot could attack him, it was struck by a flying kick from Gatack, who had seemingly come out of nowhere. Kabuto notices his old friend, but his mood remains down.

"Gatack? What are you doing here?" Questions Kabuto.

"I heard what happened and I decided to keep an eye on things." Replies Gatack. But he doesn't have the same happiness he usually has. "Hum, being in such a big battle. It reminds me of that time.".

"Yeah." Quietly replies the red MedaRider. "But I'll make sure it doesn't get as bad.". the two MedaRider then get back to fighting.

Meanwhile the PTO and the head of the school are watching it all play out,with Samurai still by his partner's side. "Well would you look at that. 10 minutes ago, the students were ready to go on strike against this school. Now they're striking back to save it." Says Mr. Principal. This causes the PTO to gasp. "The children are like you and me. They stand up for what they believe in. Their school,their freedom and their friends.". He then places a hand on his faithful partner shoulder. "Human or otherwise.".

Some of the Noctobats are shot down. CyanDog and Totalizer are forced to dodge and explosion.

"CyanDog!" Shouts Spyke.

"Totalizer!" Calls out Sloan.

"Seaslug. It looks like these kids have the upper hand." Says Gillgirl.

"You might be right, Gillgirl. But I'm not ready to give up quite yet." Replies her leader.

"Kabuto, this is getting out of control." States Gatack, as he swipes at a Noctobats who got a bit to close.

"You're right." Agrees Kabuto. "And I'm stopping it right now!".

"Kabuto?" Questions his old friend.

The red MedaRider doesn't say anything, but seems to steal himself. And then Shouts out one word.

 **"ENOUGH!"**

The single word echos throughout the school, freezing everyone in place, except Gatack. They then all turn and look at the MedaRider. Some gulp as they see, a burning anger in his eye. The flame soon dissipates and everyone seem to relax but no one dares to take their eyes off the MedaRider.

"This battle is pointless." States Kabuto. "If this goes on, both sides will experience completely unnecessary damage. I suggest representatives from both sides fight eachother in a Robattle to decide this. Now!".

Seaslug is amongst the first to recover. "Alright I chose my Landmotors." States the Rubberobo. "Let's double team 'em!".

The Landmotors had changed into robot-form. They apparently on light blue stilts, the lower legs at large and curved, they're mostly grey, with dark blue piece attached to the front, resembling, the front of a car, with tires attached to the lower legs. The upper legs are thin and light blue, with the armour covering the waist area is dark blue. The chest area is dark blue in the front, with the back being silver. The shoulder armour is thin and silver, with three symmetrical holes in them. With tires attached to the sides of the shoulder. The upper arms are light blue and thin. The lower arms, are long cylinders, the end is orange, and the rest is silver, with three holes in a triangular shape on each arms. They don't have hands, they have dark blue tubes coming from the end of the arms. The head is streamline and is most silver with orange disks attached to the sides of the helmet. The top of the helmet a bit thicker, making it look like they're wearing a helmet, with an extra blue piece attached to the front. The eyes are covered by a red visor, with a blue mouthpiece. Coming from the back of the shoulders are two long light blue smokestacks.

 **LANDMOTOR.**

 **CAR-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTERS: Rubberrobo Gang.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Crash Attack.**

"Let's do this Ikki." Says Kabuto.

"Right." Agrees his Medafighter, as he stands behind the MedaRider.

"Yeah. Let's do it!" States Gatack.

"You can't compete Gatack." Deadpans Kabuto.

"What?" Questions the blue Medabot. "But why?".

"Because, this is a Robattle for the fate of the school. That means a Medabot should be one who's Medafighter is apart of the school." Explains the red MedaRider.

"But…" Starts his blue counterpart, but is stopped by Kabuto's glare. " Fine.".

"Then allow me." Says Samurai.

"Of course." Replies Kabuto. "I'd be honored to fight beside you.".

"Feelings mutual." Respondes the Samurai-Type. "Come on principal."

"Right." Says Mr. Principal, as he stands beside Ikki.

"Medafighters ready? Medabots Robattle!' declares a cardboard cutout of Mr. Referee

"Convert to car mode." States one of the Landmotors, as they shift into their car state, they then drive straight towards the two red Medabots and literally drives circles around them.

"These guys are fast." Comments Samurai.

"Right." Replies Kabuto.

"Crash Attack!" Orders Seaslug. The two of his Medabot race straight towards the two red Medabots.

"Look out!" Calls Kabuto, as he pushes Samurai out of the way. And the Landmotors zoom right past them.

"That was close one." Says Samurai as he and Kabuto get up. "Thanks, by the way.".

"No problem." Replies Kabuto. "Listen. Here's my plan…". He then proceeded to whisper the plan to his teammate.

"That plan is crazy." Comments the ancient warrior themed Medabot. He then let's out a short laugh. "I like it.".

"Right then." Says the red MedaRider. He then leans forward on one leg. "Let's go for a drive!".

"Right!" States Samurai. The two red Medabots then run towards the two Landmotors.

"Are those two crazy?" Questions Seaslug. "Ah well. If those two are in such a hurry to be scrapped, I'm happy to oblige! Landmotors! Crash Attack!".

The two CAT-TYPE Medabots race towards the two red Medabots. Kabuto and Samurai then leap into the air and lands right on top of the Landmotors.

"Hey! No hitchhikers!" Yells Seaslug. Then Kabuto and Samurai, lean down and cover the Landmotors' eyes. "Oh no! They can't see!".

The now blinded CAR-TYPEs drive around wildly. "Jump!" Calls Kabuto. He and Samurai then leap of the Landmotors, allowing the two car themed Medabots, just in time to see that they're about to crash, into one another. They then hit each other, hard.

"Now that's a 'Crash Attack'." Laughs Samurai.

"It looks like the still need to be taught a lesson." Says Kabuto. They see that the Landmotors are still in their car modes and are racing towards them.

"Must be slow learners." Comments Samurai. "Fortunately I know, quite a few ways to educate them.".

The Landmotors then change at the two Medabot.

"KABUTO!/SAMURAI!" Yells their respective Medafighters.

The two red metabots surprise everyone by actually grasping the car Medabots and stops them in their tracks.

"Wow!" Gasps Erika.

The red Medabots then acturlly flip the Landmotors in the air, high in the air. Kabuto hits the top three legs of his Zecter.

 **"1**

 **2**

 **3."**

He then flips the Zecter's horn. "MedaKick.". He then pulls the horn back.

 **"MEDAKICK."**

Energy travels from his Zecter to his horn and straight down to his right leg. He and Samurai, who had brought out his laser sword, start running to the two falling CAR-TYPEs. Kabuto hits one with his empowered kick, and Samurai slashes the other, with his: "Samurai Slash!". The two Landmotors then are engulfed in an explosion when they hit the ground, with the two red Medabots turning their back to the explosion, as Samurai sheaths his sword. The smoke dissipates showing the obviously defeated Landmotors.

"All functions ceased! The winners are Kabuto and Samurai!" Declares Mr. Referee.

All the students cheer.

"Nice going Samurai." Compliments Kabuto.

"Right back at you, my friend." Replies Samurai.

"That was wonderful." Sobs a parent. As she and the rest of the PTO cry. With Mr. Principal standing next to them.

"I can't stop crying." Says another.

"Perhaps those Medabots have touched your heart. Or it could be the teargas you launched earlier." Says Mr. Principal. "In any case. You can see how much Medabots can teach our children. Without opening up a book.".

"It appears we were wrong on this one, Mr. Principal." Admits another parent.

"From now on, we'll try to show a little more compassion, for our children and all their little Medabot friends." Says the tallest member of the PTO. "Wouldn't you agree Mrs. Pimply?".

The deminutive woman had grabbed Seaslug by his jacket's collar and is shaking him like a rag doll. "You owe me a year's worth of anti aging wrinkle cream, now pay up!" States Mr. Pimply. "I said pay up!".

"Excuse us, Mrs. Pimply." Says a parent as the all stop cry and look at her.

"What's going on here?" Asks another mother.

"Well, you see their Medabots ran over my anti aging wrinkle cream, last week." Explains the old woman. "So I guess…".

"Your anti aging wrinkle cream?" Asks a member of the PTO.

"That's what this whole thing was about?" Questions another.

"You got us into this metabot witch-hunt, because you wanted younger, softer looking skin?" Questions another parent, as all the PTO's glasses shine.

"And don't forget healthier." Reminds the old bat.

"Get her!" Roars the PTO, as they chase their now ex leader.

"No! Not the face!" Cries the old lady.

"She wanted less wrinkles?" Questions Gatack, as he, Kabuto and Samurai watch the PTO chase Mrs. Pimply. "Forget about creams, she'd need plastic surgery.".

"True." Agrees Kabuto.

"Ha, ha. Right." Respondes Samurai.

 **Today Kabuto and Samurai win Anti-Air Missiles from two Landmotors**.


	13. Meet Your Meda-Maker

**Meet Your Meda-Maker**

"Hey! somebody stop those guys!!" Shouts a ramen chef.

The Rubberobos then leap out of his store, with bowls of ramen in their hands. "Seeya!" Shouts the rubber wearing gang. They then run off.

The chef runs out of his store, after them. "Hey! Come back here and pay for that ramen!" Shouts the chef.

"No way!" Calls back Seaslug. He then starts to slurp down the noodles as he runs. He then turns back and spits two fishcakes at the chef, causing the two to cover his eyes and fall back.

"Ah! My eyes, I've been blinded!" Cries out the ramen maker. He then wipes the fishcakes off his eyes. "Hey. Where'd they go?". The Rubberobos had apparently vanished from sight. "When I catch those freaks, I'm going to make them wash dishes, until their hands are wrinkled! No, till their forarms are wrinkled! Maybe even their elbows to.".

What he didn't know was that the Rubberobos are hiding nearby. "Operation dine and dash complete." Says Seaslug.

"More like dine and dorks." Comments Shrimplips.

"Shrimplips?" Questions his leader.

"Look at us. Running around, stealing noodles." States the blonde robo. "I thought we were the Rubberobo Gang?".

"We are." Replies Squidguts.

"Yeah!" Respondes Gillgirl.

"We should be formulating evil plans to take over the world." Says the smallest robo. "Not stealing bowls of noodles!".

"Well." Mutters the lead member of the hand, as he sweats slightly. "Petty thievery is kind of evil. Wouldn't you agree?".

"Not good enough!" States Shrimplips. "If we're going to take over the world, we gotta get evil to the extreme! Bad to the bone!".

"Shrimplips is right." Says the remaining robos.

"I'm touched, you both agree." Says the young gang member. They turn and see Squidguts and Gillgirl are actually crying.

"Yeah. Why steal noodles. When we can steal noodles with pork!" Replies the female Rubberrobo.

"We could have gotten extra squid!" Cries the largest robo.

"Nooo!" Shouts Shrimplips. "You don't understand what I'm saying!".

"Really? You like extra squid?" Questions Gillgirl.

"Yeah. I find it compliments the noodles." Replies Squidguts.

"Wait I've got it!" Says Seaslug.

"What is it, Seaslug?" Asks the rubber wearing woman.

"I have devised a plan that will make us evil to the extreme!" States the Gang's leader. "No more stealing noodles for us robos. Because from now on the Rubberobo Gang is gonna steal pizza!".

His goofy statement actually causes the two other adult robos to cry.

"Pizza? But I had my heart set on pork!" Whines Gillgirl.

"And I wanted to get extra squid!" Sobs Squidguts.

"Than just order a pizza with pork and extra squid you fools!" Shouts Seaslug.

The two robos then start chanting about stealing a pizza.

"Yeah. We're gonna clean up." Says Seaslug. He then feels someone tap on his shoulder. Behind him is the ramen chef.

"Yeah. You sure are." Agrees the muscular chef.

Later the Rubberobos are cleaning dishes. "This is rediculouse." Mumbles Seaslug.

"These customers are pigs." Comments Gillgirl.

"Less talkin, more washin." States the chef.

"I don't know if you are aware, but we're the Rubberobo Gang, an evil." Rants Seaslug. But he's cut off.

"Quiet! You needed to keep washing until, your wrinkles have wrinkles!" States the chef.

"We won't forget this." Mumbles Seaslug

Shrimplips is putting some of the cleaned dishes away. "I've had it. Time for me take control." Say the youngest Rubberrobo. He then sneaks behind a trash can. When he's alone, he squeezes his pacifier, causing a small antenna to poke out. "Come in central command. This is Rubberrobo 256.".

Later the robos are truding their way to their hide out. "My hands feel like two big sponges." Moans Gillgirl.

"Just because we stole stuff, doesn't mean we deserved to be treated like criminals." Complains the biggest Rubberrobo.

"Well. Home sweet ho!" Seaslug is stopped by a cold feeling, before he even touched the doorknob.

"Seaslug what is it? What's wrong?" Asks the female Rubberrobo member.

"The masking tape seal, it broken." Replies her leader, as he stares at two pieces of ripped tape at the bottom of the door.

"Oh no." Gasps squizes.

"The masking tape broken? What does that mean?" Questions Gillgirl.

"Two things. One: that someone is inside our home, and two: I should have used duct tape." Explains Seaslug. Suddenly a tone of Rubberrobo grunts burst out of the shack and surround their duel golden antenna counterparts. And start repeating the word 'robo'.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Asks the sole female Rubberrobo.

"If. If you want the leader that's me." Says Seaslug.

"Well then. We're looking for 256." Informs a grunt.

"Right here." Says the smallest Rubberrobo, as steps forward.

"What? Shrimplips?" Question Seaslug.

"You got my message?" Asks the little robo. This causes the other golden antenna robos to gasp, and their antennas seem to drop, as they sweat nervously.

"Yeah 256, transmission received." Replies the lead grunt. "The leader will now communicate his new orders.".

"The leader!" Gasps Seaslug in surprise.

"Agent 256 has alerted the one true Rubberrobo leader to your bumbling incompetence, and he is greatly disappointed. Because the leader is so powerful and important, it's only fitting that he speaks to you over a highly secure frequency." Informs the lead grunt. Inside the shack the light of a screen shines out. The screen then shows the shadowed figure or the Rubberobo Gang's leader. They then hear a meow.

"A cat?" Asks Gillgirl.

"I'm confused." Says Squidguts.

"So what's new." Rhetorically asks the leader. "Enough of my joking around. We're here to talk about your joking around.".

"He's right." Agrees Shrimplips, as he sits in a red leather chair beside the screen. "Now bow down!".

"The leader?" Questions Seaslug. "But why are you talking to us?".

"Because I have run out of patients for you ignoramuses, and your absolute incompatence, in regards to complete any of the endeavors you have attempted to partake in." Explains the leader.

"Huh?" Asks the seriously confused kneeling trio.

The leader let's out a groan of frustration. "I mean: I'm fed up with you idiots, continually messing up, everything you do!" Shouts the leader of three evil groups.

"Er, well you see…" Stutters Seaslug.

"What?!" Questions the true leader of the Rubberobo Gang.

"It wasn't our fault." Cries Seaslug. "You see, there's this red Medabot and everytime we try to do something evil, he shows up and stops us!".

"I don't want excuses. I want results!" States the shadow covering leader.

'This is really bad.' Think Seaslug, as he sweats nervously.

"And know I will tell you, your orders. You are to seek out the rare medals. Particularly the medal of a certain Medabot.".

"Who?" Asks Gillgirl.

"Oh. I think you know him, pretty well." Says the leader. The screen then shows a picture of a certain red MedaRider.

"B-b-but that's." Stutters Squidguts.

"His name is Kabuto and he holds the keys to perhaps the greatest power this world has ever seen." Explains the mysterious leader. " And so I have decided from now on you will be taking your orders directly from agent 256, aka Shrimplips.".

"What?! But I'm supposed to." Seaslug tries to argue, but is interrupted again.

"Not anymore." States the leader. "Now go Rubberrobo! Find the rare medals!". The screen then turns off.

The rubber wearing gang then marches out. Except Seaslug, who is frozen in shock.

Later at the river bank, CyanDog and Kabuto are engaged in a Robattle. CyanDog attempts to punch his master, but Kabuto is able to dodge and raises his right arm and uses it to blast CyanDog back and at such close range the force is effective to defeats him. Causing his medal to eject.

"The winner is Kabuto!" Declares Mr. Referee. He then leaves

"Yeah!" Cheers Ikki.

"Oh man." Groans Spyke.

Kabuto goes over to his student and puts his student's mismatch medal back in. His student reactivates. He looks around and sees his teacher and the realizes what happened. He then looks down in shame. "I'm sorry master." Apologies CyanDog. "I'm still not good enough.".

"CyanDog. Relax I'm not disappointed in you." Reassures Kabuto, as he puts a hand on his student's shoulder.

"You're not?" Asks the blue Dog-Type.

"No." Replies the red MedaRider. "I can tell you've been working hard and have improved greatly.".

"Really?" Questions CyanDog.

"Yeah." Replies Kabuto. "Now to review what we did today. Your hand to hand skills have improved greatly. And did you noticed what I did at the end?".

"Ummm. Oh! You used your guns at close range." Answers the MedaRider's student.

"That's right, and I want you to learn how to time your shots and punches." instructs Kabuto. "Not only will it increase the damage done. But at such a close range, your poor aim won't matter."

"Okay master. I understand. And I promise I won't stop until I perfect it." Enthusiastically replies the Dog-Type.

"Good Robattle Spyke." Compliments Ikki.

"Thanks." Replies the spiky haired boy. "But it looks like we still need some more practice.".

"Just. Keep at it." Says Ikki. "Who knows you may someday become as skilled as me and Kabuto.".

"You and Kabuto?" Questions Samantha. As she, the rest of the Screw get, with Erika and Brass sitting nearby. With Gatack and his Zecter next to them. "Kabuto does all the work. You just have to stand there and pretend to know how to Robattle.".

"Hey! I know how to Robattle!" Shouts Ikki.

"Then why do you really say anything? Huh?" Questions the tomboy.

"If you must know. Me and Kabuto, make all of our plans beforehand." Explains Ikki.

"Yeah right." Scoffs the gang leader.

"Now. Now. No need to argue." Says Kabuto, as the Kabuto Zecter detaches from his belt and hovers next to him. He then turns to Samantha. "And Ikki is telling the truth. We do make all of our Robattle strategies in advance, incase something or someone hampers our communication abilities. And I also rely on him to watch my back in a Robattle. We're partners Samantha's. That means we watch out for each other. Understand?".

"Yeah. I get it." Replies Samantha.

"Good." Says Kabuto, he notices something. "Besides looks like we have company.".

"Huh?" Questions Ikki. Everyone turns and sees a man standing nearby and is watching them.

The man, is an elderly man. He has a fair skin tone, with spiky white hair. He has a large black visor/frameless sunglasses. He has a pink shirt and a loose black tie. He has a brown jacket, with a matching brown fedora, with a violet ribbon. Grey trousers and black shoes.

"Enjoy yourself?" Asks Kabuto.

"Sorry. But I can't resist a good Robattle." Apologies the old man, as he walks over to them.

"Well I can understand that." Says the red MedaRider. "I'm just happy to see you again.".

"Agreed. It's very good to see you're alright." Adds the Kabuto Zecter.

"Well it's good to see you haven't forgotten me, after so long." Replies the old man.

"Like we could ever forget you." Comments Gatack as he and his Zecter walks over to his red counterpart.

"Hey there! Long time no see." Greets the Gatack Zecter.

"Gatack! And your little Zecter pal. Oh man. It's good to see you after so long." Replies the elderly man.

"Yeah. It's good to see you to." Says Gatack. "Hey. Are you still as cheap and as penny-pinching as before?".

"Wha? Cheap? Penny-pinching?" Questions the white haired man. "I'm nothing like that.".

"Really? Because I think I see 1000 yen bill, behind you." Says the blue MedaRider.

"What?! A 1000 yen? Wahoo, it's my lucky day!" Cheers the old man, as he turns around and looks for the supposedly dropped bill. He then stops and looks back at the MedaRiders, as he scratches his cheek. "Um. I got Gatack-ed. Didn't I?".

"Yep!" Answers Gatack. He and his Zecter, then start laughing hard. The red duo then let out a small chuckle, in amusement.

"Wait. Kabuto, you know this guy?" Asks Erika.

"Oh, right. I never introduced you guys." Says Kabuto. "Well then. Ikki, Erika, Brass, Screw gang, allow me to introduce Doctor.". He starts, but he's cut off by a familiar female voice.

"Uncle!" Cries out Karin as she, Koji and their Medabots run towards the old man.

"Uncle?" Asks Erika and Ikki.

Kabuto then turns back to the old man. "That's why the name 'Junmai' sounds so familiar. You told me about her years ago." Says Kabuto.

"Yep." Replies the elderly man.

Karin and Koji stand in front of the old man. "Oh. Uncle, please don't go wandering Off like that." Says Karin.

"Oh, sorry Karin." Apologies her uncle. "You see, I saw this really interesting Robattle. And I couldn't help myself, but to check it out. And then I found an old friend, and we were just catching up." Explains the old man, as he gestures to Kabuto.

"Kabuto? You know my uncle?" Questions Karin.

"Yes. Karin, I've been friends with your uncle for quite a long time." Replies the MedaRider.

"Who exactly is this guy?" Asks Samantha.

"You guys are total idiots." Sighs Koji, as he massages his temple in frustration. "He's Dr. Aki. The man responsible for creating Medabots!".

"Actually Koji, then wrong." Says the older man.

"Huh?" Asks Koji.

"Whilst I do own the Medabot Corporation and am responsible for producing and distributing Medabots around the world. I am not in fact responsible for creating Medabots." Explains Dr. Aki. "The man who really created the Medabots, was a brilliant man named Dr. Hushi.".

"Dr. Hushi?" Questions the kids.

"Yes. Dr. Hushi." Confirmes Dr. Aki. "I'm not surprised, you never heard of him. He was a quiet man. Didn't do anything for glory. He just did all he could to make the world a batter place for everyone.".

"Wow. He sounds like an incredible guy." Comments Ikki.

"He was indeed." Replies the old scientist.

"Wait a minute. Was? Do you mean that?" Asks Erika, but she isn't quite able to finish the last question.

"I'm afraid so. Dr. Hushi is no longer with us." Sadly Replies the old man.

"Oh man. Sorry I asked." Apologies Erika as she scratches the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it. You couldn't have known." Replies the scientists. He then perks up and looks at the kids. "Well, moping around won't do any good. I'm just happy to see his dream lives on.".

"Huh?" Questions the Screw gang.

"What do you mean?" Asks Ikki.

"I mean, seeing all you kids, playing, enjoying your lives, with your Medabot. That's exactly what Dr. Hushi invisoned, a world where humans and Medabots live side by side in harmony." Explains the old doctor. He the cups his chin. "Infact this all reminds me the first time I saw a Medabot activate for the very first time.".

"Really?" Asks Brass, as she and the other Medabots listen closely. Except for the MedaRider who listen with only moderate interest.

"Yeah. And this was no ordinary Medabot trying. This was the very first Medabot, ever made by humans, in history." Informs Dr. Aki.

"Wow. The first ever Medabot?" Asks PepperCat.

"Yep. And when I saw that Medabot move and heard him talk,I honestly couldn't believe it. It was incredible. It was not only the dawn of a new era in technology. But a new chapter in human history." Remembers the doctor.

"Wow." Says Karin. "I wish I could have meet him.".

"Oh, you already have meet him and you all seem to know him rather well." Replies her uncle.

"We do?" Asks the pigtailed red head, as she tilts her in confusion.

The doctor turns to Kabuto. "I see you haven't told them." Says the cheap scientist.

"I never really thought it was necessary for them to know." Replies Kabuto.

"Wait. Do you know the first Medabot, Kabuto?" Asks Ikki. Dr. Ak then starts to laugh abit. "What? What's so funny?".

"Sorry. It's just that Kabuto doesn't know the first Medabot." Replies the old doctor. "He is the first Medabot.".

""""""WHAT?!?!?"""""" Questions Erika, Ikki,Koji and the human members of the Screw gang.

"That's surprising." Gasps Karin.

"You know, it's not polite to reveal other people's secret." Criticizes Kabuto. The hat wearing scientist just shrugs in reply.

"K-kabuto?" Comes a quiet, yet all too familiar female voice.

Kabuto then turns around and sees Brass, standing before him. She seems very nervous and seems to avoid direct eye contact.

"Yes Brass?" Asks the red MedaRider.

"Is what he's saying true? Are you the first Medabot?" Asks the schoolgirl like Medabot.

"Yes it's true." Sighs Kabuto. "But before anyone freaks out, or goes out telling everybody on this side of the country. I have to ask you not to and keep this a secret. Please.".

"But why don't you want people to know? You'd be famous!" States Koji.

"I don't want to be famous, Koji." Replies the red Medabot. "The only thing I want is to stop the Worms and Zect. If I become famous, for whatever reason. That would make stopping them much, much more difficult.". He then gets into his signature pose. "Doctor said this: 'When fighting a force in the shadows. The best place to be, is in the shadows as well.'.".

"Still quoting Dr. Hushi, huh?" Asks Dr. Aki.

"Wait. Someone actually said those things?" Questions Erika.

"Yeah." Confirms the old man "He always said these crazy things. But looking back on it. A lot of things he said are actually incredibly wise and are relevant to a lot of different situations. Now how about we go get some pudding?".

"Pudding?" Questions Sloan.

"Yeah. Why not? Pudding sounds good to me." Says the scientist. "My treat."

"I know where this is going." Mutters kabuto.

Later Kabuto is hand Henry some bills. As the other humans eat pudding nearby. "And there. That covers it." Says Kabuto as he hands Henry the last note.

"Thank you Kabuto." Replies the store clerk. He heads inside to deposit the money in the cash register.

"I don't get it." Comments Samantha. She has a spoon full of pudding, before continuing. "Why is Kabuto paying if, the doc said he was treating?.".

"To Dr. Aki, when he says 'his treat', he means he's going to get someone else to buy it for him." Explains Gatack. "For a guy with a fortune. He is incredibly cheap."

"Every time we met up with him. We always ended up buying something for him." Adds Kabuto.

"Why do you even have money with you,master?" Asks CyanDog. He and the other Medabots are sitting or standing next to their partners.

"I used to travel a lot, so I made it a point to keep some money on hand, incase I need it for whatever reason." Informs the first Medabot.

"Thanks for that. I'll pay you back later." Says Dr. Aki, as he eats his pudding.

"Like I haven't heard that a hundred times." Mutters Kabuto.

Henry then comes back out. "Hey. Thanks for the pudding Henry." Says Dr. Aki.

"Hey Henry. How did you know Dr. Aki?" Asks Ikki.

"Well, you see Henry…". He was cut off by a sharp glare from Kabuto, that told him 'don't go revealing other people's secret again.'. "Er. I mean that I often came here and I became acquainted to Henry." Lies the doctor. The others seem sceptical, but brush it off. The old doctor then leans down to the MedaRider. "Making sure I don't say anymore secrets, huh?" Asks the doctor.

"Someone has to." Deadpans Kabuto.

"Hey, Dr. Aki you know a lot about Robattling right?" Asks Ikki.

"Oh, I'd say so. Why?" Questions the doctor.

"Well, I was hoping you could teach me a few things. So I can become a better Medafighter." Explains the ponytailed boy.

"Well. I suppose I could give you a few pointers." Says the old scientist.

"Hey! Wait a minute!" Shouts Koji. "Why does he get help. He already has Kabuto to help him. Besides, I'm smarter and better trained. I should get Dr. Aki's assistant. Not this idiot.".

"Hey! Who do you think you're you calling an idiot?" Questions the red shirt wearing boy.

"I'm calling you an idiot, you moron." Insults the rich boy.

"Now, now. Calm down boys." Says the old man. "I have an idea.".

"Oh no." Groans Kabuto.

"You two can take a test. And whoever performs best, will be the one I'll help." Explains the old man. "So, you boys game?".

""YEAH!!"" Shouts the two boys and sparks clash between them.

Later Kabuto, Ikki, Koji, Sumilidon, Karin, Nueatranurse and Dr. Aki, had reached an old small mansion. They go inside and see the entire place covered in dust and cobwebs.

"You really let this place go." Comments Kabuto.

"Yeah. Well, I've been preoccupied with work at the Medabot Corporation, I really haven't had time to clean up." Explains the doctor. Who had taken off his hat, showing he's hold on top and replaced his jacket with a lab coat. "And I was hoping you boys could help me clean up.".

"You got it!" States the two boys. They then glare at each other.

"Excellent. You four can work on the downstairs. Whilst me, Karin and Neutranurse do the upstairs." Explains the doctor.

Later Ikki and Kabuto are in the library. Ikki is brushing the floor and Kabuto is doing some light dusting on the books. "Come on Kabuto hurry up!" Says Ikki.

Kabuto sighs and looks at his partner. "Ikki haven't you ever heard haste make waste?" Asks Kabuto.

"Don't you see Kabuto, this is the test Dr. Aki was talking about." States the young Medafighter as he starts brushing faster.

"Ikki, I can tell you this is most definitely not the test Dr. Aki planned." Replies the red MedaRider.

"No. This is meant to see if we can put passion into everything we do. And I'm going to show him that I'm much more deserving than Koji." States Ikki. He then starts working harder

"Ikki. If only you showed this much enthusiasm towards your school work." Mutters Kabuto as he shakes his head.

Meanwhile Koji and Sumilidon are cleaning the parlour. "Come on Sumilidon hurry up." Orders Koji.

"Understood sir." Replies the ancient feline based Medabot. Then a small spider come down right in front of Koji.

"Aaaaah!!" Shouts the rich Medafighter as he falls on his back.

"Don't worry Koji. It's just an itsy bitsy spider." Says Sumilidon, as he uses a long stick to shoes the little arachnid away.

"Ah. I just hate b-bugs." States Koji.

"Spiders aren't bugs. They're technically arachnids." Corrects the blade welding Medabot.

"I don't care. They are small, and icky and creepy and I hate them." Rants his Medafighter.

Later Ikki, Kabuto are cleaning another room, along with Karin and Neutranurse.

"How are you doing Kabuto?" Asks the Nurse-Type Medabot.

"I'm doing fine. Thank you for your concern." Says Kabuto. The two then notices Ikki is working even harder.

"I never realised Ikki like cleaning so much." Comments the pink and white Medabot.

"He doesn't. He just wants to one-up Koji." Explains the red, silver and black Medabot.

"Oh. That makes more scence." Says Neutranurse. The two Medabots then go back to cleaning, with their Medafighters seemingly unaware that they were talking at all. "Um. Kabuto?".

"Yes Nuetranurse?" Asks the MedaRider.

"I was just wondering. What's it like being the first Medabot?" Wonders the red eyed Medabot.

"No different than being any other Medabot, I surpose. I think, I move, I live my life. The only difference is the amount of time I've been around." Replies the blue eyed MedaRider.

"You said you travel a lot. You must have seen some beautiful thing." Comments the female Medabot.

"Yeah. I traversed the globe and I saw so many wonderful things. But the most beautiful thing I saw, without a doubt, was the bonds between Medabots and humans. No matter how many times I saw it. The love, friendship and respect for one another was truly the greatest thing I have ever seen." Remembers her male counterpart

"Come on. We should bet back to cleaning. The last thing I want is to get chewed out by Ikki, for slacking off.".

"Oh. Right." Agrees Neutranurse. She didn't even realizes, she had stopped cleaning to listen to Kabuto. She then goes back to cleaning.

Later the group of four humans and three Medabots are walking along the over pass, each of them holding two shopping bags.

"I'm faster, I'm smarter." Rants a tired looking Koji as he trudges along.

"We heard you the last time." Replies an equal tired looking Ikki.

"We heard you the last twenty times." Comments Kabuto.

"Come on, everybody. We need to get my groceries home." Says Dr. Aki. As they keep on walking. Suddenly Kabuto notices something in a nearby tree.

"Neutranurse look out!" Cries Kabuto as he pushes the nurses themed Medabot out of the way. Not a second later some kind of sticky white thread hit the ground where they were standing. Everyone looks to where the substance came from.

Up in the tree is a Medabot. The Medabots resembles a spider. It has not two but a total of six legs. Each leg resemenbles a spider's leg. They are mostly yellow with black bands around the joints and three black holes at the top of the lower leg. The feet are yellow and point down. It also has a large piece of yellow and black stripes armour attected to it's lower back, resembling a spider's abdomen. The Medabot's chest is bulky and black. With a small pair of arms hand coming from the front. The small arms are military green and the hands are yellow. The shouldes are covered in military green curved armour. The upper arms are thin and yellow. The forearms are thick curved cylinder shaped, with no hands. The forearms are military green with yellow bands around the middle attached to the end of each forearm are three thick, almost cannon like black barrels. The head is almost sunken into the body, with no visible neck. The head is curved and is yellow with black lines over it. It also has two large black eyes and three three black dots on the forehead. And the line of sticky thread is coming out of it's abdomen and through it's smaller arms. Like an actual spider's web.

 **SPIDAR.**

 **SPIDER-TYPE**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Rubberrobo Gang.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Web Attack.**

"Aaaaah spider!" Shouts Koji, as he proceeded to freak out.

"Not quiet. It's a Spider-Type, named: Spidar." Corrects Kabuto as he helps Neutranurse up. "Watch out for his website, they're not only incredibly strong but very sticky.".

"That's right." Says a familiar young voice.

They all look up at the branch above Spidar. And there are Shrimplips and Gillgirl. And Shrimplips has a large squeaky hammer on his back. "We've been looking for you Kabuto, and you to Dr. Aki.".

"The Rubberobo Gang?" Questions Kabuto. "Why are looking for me and the good doctor?".

"You both have something our leader wants." Informs Gillgirl.

"Well, you tell your leader that whatever they want, we will make sure they never get it!" States Dr. Aki.

"Ha. One way or another we will get your rare Medals, including Kabuto's." Says the diminutive robo.

"What? My medal? You are absolutely crazy if you think you're getting your grubby mits on my medal." Replies the red Medabot.

"Haha." Laughs the robos. They then run off, with Spidar.

"Wait!" Shouts out Kabuto. He turns to the rest of his group. "I'm going after them. I'm going to find out, why their leader wants rare Medals and how they knew I had one.".

"Right. I have to grab something from the house. But we'll meet you later." Says Dr. Aki. Kabuto nods and then races after the Rubberobos. "Kids follow me.".

"But what about Kabuto?" Asks Ikki.

"Don't worry about him. He can take care of himself. Now come on." States the Doctor. They then start running off. Except Koji who is still freaking out and Sumilidon who tries to calm his master down.

A bit later Dr. Aki is frantically look through his works, search for some.

"What are you exactly looking for Dr. Aki?" Asks Ikki.

"It's something special. Ment for Kabuto." Replies for the doctor. He then finds something. "Aha! Found it.". He then bring out a small package.

"Ok. But how do we find Kabuto?" Asks Ikki.

"Easy. We use the M.R.P.S.: the MedaRider Positioning System. It can track any MedaRider within a hundred miles." Explains the doctor. As he pulls out a small device, with a screen on it. On it is a map of the local area. With a blue stag beetle symbol and a red rhinoceros beetle symbol on it. "We just follow the signal and we'll meet up with Kabuto, in no time.".

Later Kabuto had finally caught up to the Rubberobo Gang at an old junkyard.

"Alright you rubber wearing weirdos. I want to know why your boss wants rare Medals and how he knew I had one?" Questions Kabuto.

"Sorry. But that's a secret. Meaning we're not going to tell you." Say the little rubber wearing kid.

"I'm going to get my answers one way or another." Mutters the MedaRider.

"Kabuto!" Calls out the voice of his partner. He turns and sees the others running over to him.

"Guys you made it." Says Kabuto.

"You betcha." Replies Dr. Aki. He then walks over to Kabuto and passes him the package. "Here consider it a late birthday present from Dr. Hushi.".

Kabuto opens the package and pulls out what appears to be a blaster. The blaster is mostly black, with red trims. The barrel and the area around the trigger are silver. Attached to the but of the blaster, appears to be a thin axe like blade. The barrel has a extra piece attached resembling a black guard found on certain swords. The end of the barrel are three pointers.

"It's called the 'Kabuto Kunai Gun'. Dr. Hushi made it so you could have a weapon for close range combat and long range. It can actually take three forms: gun, axe and kunai." Explains Dr. Aki.

"He always did get me the best gifts." Says Kabuto as he inspects his new weapon.

"Let's just Robattle already!" Shouts Shrimplips.

"Right." States Ikki.

"Then it is agreed!" Calls out Mr. Referee as he bungees down from on top of one of the nearby cranes. He then hangs upside down near them. "Medafighters ready? Medabot Robattle!".

Kabuto then uses his Kunai Gun to shoot at Spidar. Doing major damage.

"Go Kabuto!" Cheers Ikki.

"Eerr. Spidar use Web Attack!" Orders Shrimplips. Spidar then quickly creates a net out of it's webs and throws it at Kabuto.

"Oh no!" Gasps Ikki.

Suddenly the web is cut to pieces. Kabuto stands up. They she that Kabuto had attached the Kabuto Kunai Gun to his belt. And detached the front of it. He's now using the barrel as the handle. It shows that it has a blade attached to it. The blade has gold edges, is red in the middle and is black in between.

"Oh oh." Mutters Shrimplips.

"Kabuto finish it!" Calls Ikki.

"My thoughts exactly." Replies Kabuto. He then rushes in delivers a single powerful slash. Finishing off Spidar. His medal then ejects.

"Function ceased. The winner is Kabuto." Says Mr. Referee. Although he wasn't as enthusiastic as normal as he's light headed from hanging upside down for so long.

Kabuto looks at his friends and they are all happy.

"You'll regret this, you're messing with the new Rubberobo Gang, we're eviler than ever." Says Shrimplips. "Starting tomorrow.".

"Yeah. Wait isn't tomorrow our day off?" Asks Gillgirl as they two of them run off.

"Oh you're right." Realizes the blonde robo

"What losers." Comments Kabuto.

"Right." Agrees Dr. Aki.

"Well does that show you, that I'm more deserving of your help then Koji, huh, Dr. Aki?" Asks Ikki.

"Actually. You showed me you don't need my help, Ikki. But thanks for cleaning my home." Thanks the scientist, with a cheesy grin on his face.

"As usual. To cheap to get a cleaning company. He got us to do it for free." Comments Kabuto. 'Although I still haven't found out about who the Rubberrobo Gang's boss truly is.'.

 **To day Kabuto obtained the Kabuto Kunai** **Gun and won a Cheaper Trap from Spidar**.


	14. Beware Of TheBee

**Beware Of TheBee**

"A date? Are you sure Ikki?" Asks Kabuto, as he, Ikki and Gatack wait at a train station. With the Zecters on their belts and Kabuto has his new Kunai Gun attached to his belt.

"Yeah. I was asked by Karin." Replies his Medafighter.

"Karin? You know, you may see this as a date. But I doubt Karin will see it that way." Says the MedaRider.

"No way I can tell this is it." Argues Ikki.

"Hey, hey. Cool it Ikki. I'm just saying. No need to get so worked up." Responds Kabuto. "But why do think it's a date?".

"Because of this." Answers Ikki. He brings out a pink envelope with a red heart on it.

Kabuto takes the envelop and takes out the note inside. "'Dear Ikki. If you're free this Sunday, I'd love it if you come with me. I'm going to a trip to a special wonderful place. A place like you've never seen before. XOXO Karin." Reads Kabuto. He then gains a sceptical look. "My instincts are telling me that this isn't as simple or as romantic as you may think, Ikki.".

"And Kabuto's instincts are usually right." Comments Gatack.

"Yeah right. XOXO is a love message. It means hugs and kisses." Says Ikki.

"That maybe true. But I highly doubt that's what's happening here. Karin just doesn't seem like the kind of girl interested in romance, right now." Reasons Kabuto.

"You know he's right." Comes the voice of a certain young newspaper journalist. The three of them turn and see, Erika and Brass walking over to them. "As usual.".

"Erika! What are you doing here?" Asks Ikki.

"I turn my back on you, for one minute and you have a secret rendezvous with Karin?" Questions Erika. The two Medafighters then start to argue.

Kabuto then turns to the female Medabot. "It's good to see you Brass." Greets Kabuto.

"H-hello Kabuto." Says Brass. She is acting rather shy. A certain blue Medabot notices this and gains mischievous glint in his red eyes.

"Well. Ikki might not be going on a date. But I think I see two Medabots who might." Comments Gatack, who finishes with a small chuckle. Brass quickly turns away in embarrassment.

Kabuto looks indifferent, he then walks over and hits his blue counterpart on his head. "Ooooh!" Calls Gatack, as he grabs his head in pain.

"Don't say such stupid things." Scolds Kabuto. He notices something. "Looks like we have company.".

His statement causes the two bickering kids to stop arguing and Gatack just recovering from his hit.

"Ikki." Calls out the voice of the red haired heiress.

"It's Karin." Gasps Ikki, as they all turns and looks at the direction of the voice, with a blush on his cheeks and a dreamy look in his eyes.

They see Karin and Neutranurse coming up the escalator. "Hi." Calls Karin as she waves to them.

"Told you. No about it. Karin loves me." Says Ikki. "Now if you excuse me. My lady and I need some alone time.".

"Hold it Romeo. You may want to take a second look." States Kabuto.

"Huh?" Wonders Ikki. He stops and looks again.

"Hi kids." Calls Dr. Aki, as he comes up the escalator, in his casual jacket and hat. "Sorry if we kept you waiting.".

The Ikki gasps at the doctor's presence. Erika and Brass look slightly confused. Kabuto is looking completely unfazed. Gatack puts hand on his friend's shoulder. "Well. Looks like you are right, as usual, partner." Says Gatack.

Kabuto looks at his old friend and shrugs Gatack's hand off his shoulder. "Don't say corny line, you saw in movies." Replies Kabuto.

Dr. Aki, Karin and Neutranurse walk over to the group.

"Karin, you brought your uncle?" Asks the ponytailed Medafighter.

"Silly me. I forgot to mention it in my letter. Uncle Aki is going to be escorting us this wonderful place." Explains Karin.

"That's just wonderful." Mutters the now depressed Ikki.

"Where could we be going that the owner of the Medabot Corporation, would have to go with us?" Wonders Erika.

"And with him here, what are the chances I'm going to end up, paying for the trip?" Asks Kabuto.

Later everyone is sitting in the train.

"Thanks for covering the cost of the tickets, Kabuto. I owe ya." Says Dr. Aki.

"I'll put it on your tab." Mutters the red MedaRider.

"Exactly how much money does Dr. Aki owe you Kabuto?" Asks Erika.

"To put it simply: A lot." Deadpans Kabuto.

"Where are going anyway?" Asks Gatack.

"Well, that was supposed to be a surprise." Answers Dr. Aki. "But I suppose i can tell ya. We're going to the Medabot Corporation.".

"The Medabot Corporation? Haven't been there in years." Comments Kabuto.

"You've been there before?" Asks his Medafighter.

"Yeah. And if it's anything like it was, when I was there last time. Then we're in for a real treat." Replies the First Medabot.

"Oh. It will be. You can bet on it." Reassures the doctor. "And if Ikki's going to be a great Medafighter. He should know how Medabots are made.".

Later the group arrive at a building with a rectangular sign, with the word 'MEDABOT' over it, over the entrance. There are other people entering and exiting the build.

"So this is the place." Says Erika.

"Medabot Corporation." Says Ikki. As he, and the girls and female Medabots look at the building.

"Come on the best stuff is no doubt inside." Says Kabuto. He then notices something out of the corner of his eye. He turns slightly to get a better look. Dr. Aki sees this.

"See something interesting, Kabuto?" Asks the white haired man.

"No. It's nothing. Let's just go inside." Says Kabuto, as he turns his attention forward.

"Right." Agrees Dr. Aki. They then all walk past the security guard on duty, who greets Dr. Aki. A second after the group walks in a blur zooms past the guard. "What was that?" Questions the security guard. "It was probably nothing. A trick of the light. I need to stop staying up so late.".

Meanwhile inside the group are talking amongst themselves.

"Medabot Corporation is chalk full of classified data and technology. Our security has to be tight." Explains Dr. Aki.

"Do you ever catch spies from other companies, trying to sneak in?" Asks Erika.

"Oh. We catch maybe 20-30 spies, on a slow day." Replies the doctor.

"For real?" Asks Gatack.

"No way." Gasps Ikki and Erika.

"Not to worry. We've got the best security system in the world. No spy's going to get past my guard." States the bald doctor. "They won't let an ant In this building.

"No 'Ants' you say. Well good thing you're Karin's 'Uncle'." Jokes Gatack.

"That was just terrible." Says Kabuto.

What they all didn't know is that a man just walked past them. This man then presses the top of a pen coming from his shirt pocket. Activating a hidden camera in it. He then walk of. "Seaslug to Rubberobo Gang. I have penetrated Medabots corporation." Reports the undercover robo. He then accidentally brushes up against Kabuto.

"Huh?" Questions the the red MedaRider. He and the Rubberobo spie turn to each other. Kabuto looks calm, but Seaslug recoils slightly in shock. Kabuto gets a good look at him. He'd replaced his rubber catsuits, with a white collared shirt that have the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, with a red tie and the spy pen in his pocket.. Dark trousers and formal black shoes. Without the rubber hood, it shows he has short brown hair. His sunglasses are replaced with normal glasses and a watch on his left wrist.

"Er. Sorry about that. Well I got to go. Bye." Says the disguised Rubberrobo Gang member. He then runs off.

"What a strange man." Mutters Kabuto, he then cups his chin. "But why does he seem so familiar.". The MedaRider then notices a shadow hiding behind a corner, watching everyone. But he doesn't do anything about it.

Later Seaslug is alone in an empty conference room, trying to catch his breath. "I hope he didn't recognise me." Mutters the undercover Rubberrobo. "What are those meddling kids, even doing here? Have they caught onto our evil plan?". He then hears his phone ringing. He opens up his blue cellphone and brings it to his ear.

"Hello?".

"How is the spying going, Seaslug?" Asks Shrimplips over the phone.

"Shrimplips!" States Seaslug.

Meanwhile the young Rubberrobo is sitting on his chair at their base, talking over an old phone. "Your inside the global headquarters of the Medabot Corporation, Seaslug. Surely you've found a rare medal." Says the blonde hair robo.

"I found one. But you're not going to like where I found it." Replies Seaslug, as he switches his glasses for his sunglasses.

"Where?" Asks his superior.

"Inside Kabuto. He and that blue MedaRider are here with those meddling kids." Explain Seaslug.

"Well. That news is both troubling and gives us an opportunity to procure his medal, which the leader has expressed interest in." Replies Shrimplips. "So don't mess up, or the leader will not be happy.".

"The leader knows of my mission?" Asks Seaslug.

"Who do you think, got you in there in the first place? Now listen find some rare medals and find them fast." Orders the kid. "The leader doesn't like to be kept waiting.".

"Understood." Answers Seaslug. He hangs up and drops in depression. "And to think, I used to command him.".

"Mr. Tunahead?" Asks a young woman from the doorway of the conference room. She has light skin, with neat long brown hair that reaches the nap of her neck. She has round glasses over her big brown eyes. She's wearing a light yellow long sleeved collared shirt, with a navy blue vest over it. She a matching skirt with low heels. Attached to her vest is an ID badge.

"Miss Caviar? What are you doing here?" Asks the surprised spy. He quickly changes back to normal glasses.

"Why nothing. What's wrong, Mr. Tunahead? You looked upset just now." Replies Ms. Caviar.

"Just feeling a bit spy." Says the disguised Seaslug.

"'Spy'?" Wonders the female employee.

"Sick, sick, sick. I was just feeling a bit sick." Corrects 'Mr. Tunahead'. "I'm just getting some air. Not spying. Is that so wrong?".

"Sorry, those windows don't open." Informs Ms. Caviar. "It's too bad you're not feeling well. But if there's anything I can do to help. Please let me now. Okay?".

"That's very kind." Replies Seaslug.

"Oh. I almost forgot. If you're feeling better tonight, we were planning to throw you a little party to welcome you to the company." Reveals the female employee.

"You're throwing a party? for me?" Questions the spy.

"Yeah. Think you can make it?" Asks Ms. Caviar.

"Absolutely. I'll be there." Answers Seaslug.

"Good to hear. See you tonight." Says the best wearing female. She then leaves.

'That Miss Caviar is quite a dish.' Thinks Seaslug.

Meanwhile the gang are watching male tin-pets being assembly.

"Wow." Gasps Ikki.

"Pretty neat. Huh?" Asks Dr. Aki. Who changed into his lab coat. "This assembly line, produces over 2000 tin-pets and over 500 types MedaParts a day. We can mass-produce at an incredibly low cost, thanks to the investigation of an amazing new metal compound. We call it: Medabot alloy or M alloy for short.".

"Wow. Are Kabuto and Gatack made of that stuff?" Asks Ikki.

"No. Those two and the other MedaRiders are made out of even stronger alloy. Which I have dubbed Meda-Steel." Explains the bald doctor. "M alloy is as flexible as human bone, but stronger than titanium. And Meda-Steel is even stronger and is super light. Both metals have microscopic regenerators, that allow Medabots and MedaRider to heal themselves from minor damage.".

"Incredible." Says Ikki.

"Right." Agrees Kabuto.

"Uncle Aki I can't believe we're seeing all this." Says Karin.

"Few people are allowed to see this." States the doctor. "But when you're on the Dr. Aki tour. You get an all-access pass.".

Nearby Seaslug is taking pictures with his camera pen. 'You know, I'm starting to like working here. I wonder if I should ask Ms. Caviar out.' Thinks the disguised robo, gasps, the holds his head and shakes it. "No I can't. It's against company policy.".

"Mr. Tunahead?" Asks Miss Can, as she turns a corner. She now wearing a lab coat and is carrying a pink folder.

"Ah! Yeah right! That's me!" Shouts the fake employee, in surprise.

"The guys in research and development are doing a display of their top-secret new experiment." Informs Ms. Caviar. "Wanna come watch with me?".

"Gee. I just started yesterday. Am I allowed to watch that?" Asks Seaslug.

"Don't be silly. We trust you. After all you're an employee for the Medabot Corporation. You're one of us." Says the female researcher, as she walks over to him. She then grabs his hand. "Come on.". This causes him to blush. "Don't worry. Everyone around here just loves you. Please walk this way.". She then pulls him along.

"If I could walk that way. I wouldn't need aftershave." Says Seaslug.

"And that's how Medabots are made." Finishes Dr. Aki. As the group walk on.

"Dr. Aki, we've seen how MedaParts and Tin-pets are made. But, what about the medal." Asks Ikki. His question causes the doctor, to freeze in his tracks and start to sweat.

"You must make them here, too." Says Erika.

"I'd love to see your medal making room, uncle Aki." Comments Karin.

"Eerr. Tours over." Says the scientist.

"What? But what about the medals." Questions Ikki.

"Drop it Ikki. It's obvious that the good doctor is uncomfortable showing us. So we shouldn't push him." States Kabuto.

"But, Kabuto." Wines Ikki.

"No buts, Ikki." Replies Kabuto. "We are guests here. So it's best we respect the wishes of our host. So I repeat: Drop it Ikki.".

"Fine." Grumbles Ikki.

"Come on gang, let's get going. I do have one more thing I want to show you." Says Dr. Aki. The group then walk off. The doctor gets close to Kabuto. "Thanks for that. I owe you.".

"I just don't want them involved with the rare medals. It's to dangerous. I already have regrets about bringing them into the world of the Worms." Quietly replies the red MedaRider.

"Right." Agrees Dr. Aki.

What most people in the room didn't realise that they were being watched, by a mysterious being, who's hiding in a shadowed corner.

A bit later they enter through a very thick door. Inside appears to outside. In a large desert climate and even a sky.

"This is in the building?" Questions Erika.

"Wow! Look." Call out Ikki. They see a ton of Medabots coming towards them. "It's an army of Medabots. And they don't look friendly.".

The Medabots are look identical to one another. Their lower bodies are thick and bulky, they're military green, with four thick wheel. They have light grey bumpers and handles attached to the front. Each also have two headlights. The waist has thick light grey armour covering it. With red sirens attached to the back. The chest armour is thick and military green, with additional plates over the chest and shoulders and four bolts attached to the lower part of the chest. The shoulders are thick, box shaped and are military green with X markings on each. The upper arms are slightly thicker and are light grey. The lower arms are oval cylinders. They are mostly military green with the ends being light grey, and they have black gun barrels coming from the front and have black curved magazines attached to the back. The heads are thick box shaped. They are mostly military green with light grey pads attached to the sides of their heads. Each of them have large slights near the top and on the mouth area. With two small yellow lights right above the lower slit.

 **TANKAR.**

TANK-TYPE.

MEDAFIGHTER: Medabot Corporation.

SPECIAL ATTACK: Shooting.

"Impressive." Comments Kabuto. "Not the biggest group of Medabots I've ever seen. But it's still impressive.".

Ikki notices something. "The door disappeared.

"Huh?" Asks Erika.

Dr. Aki is laughing madly. As the kids hide hide behind a piece of debris.

"What do we do?" Asks Karin.

"Stay close." Instructs Ikki. "I'll protect you.".

"Yeah. But who'll protect you?" Questions Ikki.

"That would be my job. But knowing Aki, he already has another plan." Says Kabuto, as he leans against the piece of rubble the kids are hiding behind.

"Watch and learn youngsters." Says the eccentric old.

Then a circle in the dirt open up and a new Medabot rises up.

The new Medabot has goat-like legs with the feet are white, with two hot pink rods coming out of the tips of each foot. Each rod has small screws attached to the end. The lower section of the legs are black and the upper parts are white. The waist is encased in black armour. With a large piece of armour that's black on the top and white on the bottom, attached to the lower back. It has three hot pink rods attached to the back armour piece. One attached at the tip and the other two are attached to the base of the armour. The chest is black with a large white plating over the chest, with multiple screws attached to the plating. The shoulders are covered in large white armour that is trapezoid shaped. With large piece of armour coming from out of each shoulder resembling fly wings. The upper arms are thin and are white. The forearms are covered in thick black armour. It has white armour over the base of the arms,with two strip of white armour over the arms and thick armour, resembling white knuckle dusters over the front edge the forearms, with multiple screws on each knuckle dusters. Attached to the end of each of the white stripes are hot pink rods. The head is mostly black and has three small horns. With a thick white forehead piece that has a small slit in it, giving it an upside down T shaped visor. The forehead armour has four small rivets, two on each side and a large white horn coming from the top of it's forehead. A white mouthpiece and a grey tube coming from the middle of the mouthpiece. On it's back of the head is some kind of barrel.

"Intimidating Medabot." Comments Kabuto. But he seems completely unaffected. "And I think he's just as tough as he looks.".

The kids just look on in awe.

"Kabuto, what is that thing?" Asks Ikki.

"I'm not sure. But I think it's what Dr. Aki wanted us to see." Replies the first Medabot.

The new Medabot visor then glows bright. It then rushes forward and proceeds to pummel and destroy the Tankars like they were nothing. Ruthless tearing them apart. The kids look in awe. The two female Medabot look in fear. And the MedaRiders look on in sadness, as it reminds them of something they saw in the past.

"He's just like them." Mutters Kabuto.

"Destroy!" Roars the black and white Medabot, as it hammers another Tankar. Denting it and it's arm. It then powers down.

"It stopped." Says Erika. The area then turns into a large grey room. "We're back inside.".

"We never left. This room's just some kind of holographic simulator." Deduses Kabuto.

"All staff proceed to lab for data analysis of Robattle simulation." Report a robotic voice over the speaker system, as scientific start walking into the room, some of them push in some equipment.

"Simulation?" Asks Ikki.

"It's just like Kabuto said. This is our holographic simulation chamber, were we test out all experimental new Medabots." Reveals Dr. Aki.

"So all of that was fake?" Asks Karin.

"Got to admit. That was impressive." Says Gatack.

"And what do you think about it, Kabuto?" Asks the bald doctor.

"It's to dangerous." States Kabuto.

"Huh?" Questions the doctor.

"The way it fought. I've only seen that kind of savageness from the Worms. And if a Medabot resembles a Worm in any way, it never ends well. Trust me." Explains the red MedaRider.

"Oh, come on. He's just a Medabot. He can't do any real harm." Replies Dr. Aki.

Kabuto then gets into his point to the sky. "Doctor said this: 'The greatest threats are often the ones we believe to be harmless.'.".

"Okay. Okay. I'll see what I can do to lower the aggressiveness." Says Dr. Aki. They turn back to the new Medabot.

"His punch is so strong he damaged his own fist." Comments a researcher.

"And his medals still in the prototype stage." Adds another scientist.

"What a contender!" States a researcher.

 **BELZELGA.**

 **DEVIL-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Miss Caviar.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Punch.**

"What kind of medal is that?" Asks Ikki.

"Eer. Boy you kids must be starving. How about a visit to our cafeteria?" Asks Dr. Aki.

"Sure." Says the two girls in unison. They then start to leave.

"Uncle are you paying?" Asks Karin.

"No need. The cafeteria gives out complimentary crackers and ketchup." Inform her uncle.

"Geez. He's even a cheapskate in his own building." Comments Gatack.

"Either way. I'm not paying for anything else." Says Kabuto.

'A top secret new Medabot, developed by the Medabot Corporation. That's gotta be a rare medal. Now's my chance.' Thinks Seaslug. As he stares at the Medabot. Miss caviar then moves in front of him, examining the Medabot. 'Ms. Caviar!'. "I can't do it." Grumbles the spy.

Later Seaslug or 'Mr. Tunahead' is sitting down with a cup of coffee. 'What am I going to do? My heart's all torn up. Do I chose a life of evil, or life love?' Ponders the undercover Rubberrobo.

"There you are." Says Miss Caviar as she walks over to him.

"Oh. Hey." Greets the mixed spy.

"I hope you don't mind me asking. But is everything okay, Mr. Tunahead?" Asks the brunette.

"It's nothing." Replies Seaslug.

"Here. I made this fire you." Says the brown eyed woman, as she puts down and bento wrapped in a colourful cloth, in front of him.

"Huh? What's that?" Asks 'Mr. Tunahead'.

"Your lunch." Replies Ms. Caviar as she sits accross from him. "I figures food always tastes better it with someone special. Right.". She then open ups her own food.

'She made me lunch. I'm in love.' Thinks the lovestruck spy, as he imagine a small Seaslug with a heart bow and arrow. He then starts to choke up.

"What's wrong?" Asks the concerned research.

"It's just that no-one ever made me lunch before." Reveals Seaslug "well, except my mom. She was great. She gave me these huge lunch bags that said 'Dog Food'.".

"Why you poor thing." Says Ms. Caviar.

'Sweet taste of love.' He thinks as he unwraps his lunch and eats it. And actually weeps in happiness. "Delicious.".

"I'm glad to see you like it Mr. Tunahead." Says the glasses wearing woman.

Seaslug then chows down fast. 'This is it. I have to ask her out.' Think Seaslug. As he watches her Quietly eats her lunch. 'I'm quitting the Rubberobo Gang and I'm going to run away with Miss Caviar.'. Ms. Caviar opens her eyes and sees the sweating disguised Seaslug staring at her. "Er. Miss Caviar, I was wondering, if maybe.". He couldn't finish it.

"Miss Caviar." Says another colleague.

"It's nothing." Sighs 'Mr. Tunahead'.

"Miss Caviar." Says a rather plump man.

"Oh hey Korki." Greets the attractive scientist.

"So we're still on for tonight?" Asks Korki. "I can pick you up around eight-ish.".

"Eight o'clock would be just wonderful." Replies the female researcher.

"You're going out?" Questions the shocked spy.

"It'll be fun. I'm really looking forward to this." Says Miss Caviar.

"Yeah. Me too. Miss Caviar, me too." Replies Korki.

Seaslug then runs out almost as fast as Kabuto.

"Mr. Tunahead?" Asks the researcher.

'Why, why didn't I ask her out when I had the chance?' Thinks Seaslug as he actually cries whilst he's running. 'Now I lost her forever. To Korki. Cupid shot an arrow into my heart for the first and last time. Because I'm running back to evil.'.

Meanwhile the group, minus Ikki are in the cafeteria. "Hey. Exactly where did Ikki go to, anyway?" Asks Erika as she takes a bite of a cracker.

"Well. He said he was going to the bathroom." Replies Kabuto. "But he probably, went off to find the medal making room.".

"What? If you knew that, why didn't you stop him?" Questions Dr. Aki.

"I didn't know if he'd actually do it. So I decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. But judging by the amount of time he's been gone. It's more than likely he's trying to find the medal making room." Deduces Kabuto. The red MedaRider gets up and turns to the doctor. "Come on Dr. Aki. The sooner we find him. The less likely it is he gets himself into trouble.".

"Right." Agrees the doctor.

"Gatack you're in charge." States Kabuto.

"Cool." Replies his blue counterpart.

Kabuto and Dr. Aki then rush out of the cafeteria. They soon find themselves at a crossroad. "We better split up to cover more ground." States Kabuto.

"Right." Agrees the bald doctor "I'll go this way. You go that way.".

"Got it." Replies Kabuto. The two then run down their respective corridors.

Soon Kabuto finds himself in a room filled with male tin-pets. "Slightly creepy." Mutters the MedaRider. He sees a light and walks toward it. He enters a large room. The room is filled with multiple large glass tanks, filled with glowing green liquid, and floating in each is a medal. "The medals. Huh, I wasn't even looking for them. But I have to admit. This is incredible.". He then notices a doorway. He wordlessly walks through the doorway. Inside he sees Seaslug standing behind Belzelga. "I just realised why you seemed so familiar. You're Seaslug of the Rubberobo Gang.".

Meanwhile Ikki is standing in front of a large thick metal doors, with red lights covering him.

"I thought I'd find you here Ikki." Says Dr. Aki.

Ikki turns around and looks at the old doctor. "Why's that?" Asks the red shirt wearing boy.

"Because I knew you'd want to find the medals and this is the only place I didn't show you." Explains the bald man.

"Is this where you keep rare m?" Questions Ikki. Dr. Aki remains silent. "It is isn't it? The same medals the Phantom Renegade and the Rubberobo Gang are after. Like the one Kabuto has. Doctor I have to know.".

"Somethings are better left unknown." States Dr. Aki.

"Not when it comes to Medabots. I want to learn everything about them, good or bad." Replies Ikki.

"I can't tell you." Says the enthusiastic old man.

"That's just." Respondes the young Medafighter.

"I wouldn't, even if I fully understood it myself. The rare medals may have the power to control the world. But, they also have the power to destroy it and their secrets come at a terrible price. "Explains Dr. Aki. "Those who try and learn the secret, find themselves face-to-face with death.".

"Yeah?" Questions Ikki.

Alarms then start to blare and blockades close up. With armoured shutters covering the outside of the building. "Initiating shutdown." Reports a robotic voice.

"Dr. Aki, Belzelga has been stolen." Reports an employee.

"Stolen?" Questions the doctor.

"Kabuto, where are you?" Asks Ikki, over his MedaWatch.

"I'm currently chasing a thief." Replies Kabuto.

"Don't lose him." Orders his Medafighter.

"Wasn't planning on it." Respondes the MedaRider.

Meanwhile, Seaslug is riding on a small hovering forklift, with Belzelga in the front. "Out of my way." Calls out the thief, as he races through the corridors. With lab hot on his trail. "This medal is mine.". He then gets into the room elevator, closing the door just before Kabuto could get their.

"Ikki. He's headed for the roof. Meet me up there." Says Kabuto. He then removes the Zecter from his belt and allows it to hover in the air. "Get Gatack and meete on the roof.".

"Got it." Replies the Kabuto Zecter. It then flies off.

Meanwhile the researchers and running around in a frenzy. "Belzelga has been stolen." Shouts a researcher.

"Mr. Tunahead stole the new Medabot." States a female scientist.

Miss Caviar drops the pot of tea she was holding onto the floor. Causing it to shatter. "No. Not Mr. Tunahead." Gasps Ms. Caviar.

Meanwhile a huge storm, with lightning is gathering above the Medabot Corporation.

"It's time." Says Seaslug. As his leader's maddening cackle could be heard. "Oh. Great Rubberrobo leader. Allow me to redeem myself, by stealing this rare medal.". He then raises the stolen medal into the air. The medal starts to glow as a beam of light comes down from the eye of the storm hitting the medal. 'Let him see how great I am.'. The medal the is forced out of his hand as the light beam disapates.

"You fool. That's not a rare medal." Roars the voice of t leader.

"But it must be." Says Seaslug. He then falls to his knees. "No. No.".

Then Kabuto, Gatack, Ikki, Erika, Brass, Karin, Neutranurse and Dr. Aki get out of the elevator.

"Give it up." States Ikki.

"You have nowhere to run." Adds Kabuto.

"I was sure. So sure." Mutters Seaslug.

"Mr. Tunahead." Calls out Ms. Caviar. As she and other researchers enter the roof.

"'Mr. Tunahead'?" Questions Gatack. He then starts laughing a bit.

"Why'd you do it, Mr. Tunahead? If there's something upsetting you, why didn't you just come and talk to me?" Questions Ms. Caviar.

"I couldn't do that." Replies Seaslug. "You're the reason I'm so upset.".

"Wha? Why me?" Questions the female researcher.

"Because you made be fall in love with you. But now it'll never happen. So now there's nothing left for me but evil." Explains Seaslug as he gets up.

"Mr. Tunahead, there's no reason to be evil, just return the Medabot." Ms. Caviar tries to reason. "After the security guys and the police and the courts get through with you, everything will be okay. I promise.".

Seaslug then starts to laugh crazily.

Gatack finished laughing and stares at the cackling robo. "That's it. He's lost it." Comments the blue MedaRider.

"Seaslug, your mission been scrapped. Come with us." Says Gillgirl, as she and Squidguts arrive in a helicopter.

"Mr. Tunahead, who are those weird people?" Asks Ms. Caviar.

"No. My name's not Tunahead. It's Seaslug of the Rubberobo Gang." Declare the Rubberobo Gang member as he does a quick change into his rubber catsuit. Ms. Caviar gasps at this. "Now attack Belzelga! Destroy them all!".

"That Medabot may be tough. But there's no way it can handle two MedaRiders." States Ikki.

"But there's not two MedaRiders." Says Kabuto. "There's Three.".

Suddenly something leaps out from behind the scientists, and lands beside Kabuto. It is a Medabot.

The new Medabot has black feet and gold leg armour and knee pads. The upper legs are black. It has short golden skirt armour and a silver belt around it's waist. The belt has a large buckle with the word 'ZECT' on it. The chest armor is mostly gold with black stripes on it. With a small silver triangle on the area between the belt and chest armour. The shoulders are round and gold with silver armour over it. The silver armor is made to resemble insect wings. The upper arms are black and the lower arms also black, but with gold plating. The hand are mostly black with the back having gold markings. Attached to the Medabot's left is a silver brace with a gold band. Attached to the brace is a metallic silver and black bee/wasp themed Zecter. The Zecter is facing backwards with the abdomen and stinger extended out. The wings are yellow with a metal circle between them and are flipped out. The Medabot's head is mostly black and round. With gold platings over the face area, leaving small black gaps, resembling a bee or wasp pattern. It has two small antenna like horns and large brown eyes.

"MedaRider: TheBee, reporting from duty, Sir." States TheBee as he salutes Kabuto.

 **THEBEE.**

 **WASP-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: None.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: MedaSting.**

"At ease, soldier." Responds Kabuto. "Let's go!".

""Right"" Replies the blue and yellow Medabots.

"Hey. Where's Mr. Referee?" Asks Ikki.

Meanwhile Mr. Referee is pounding on the armoured doors. "Come in. Let me in. I have to referee a Robattle." Says the referee.

"Sorry. No unauthorised is allowed in." Replies a security guard.

"But I'm always authorised in every Robattle. Me, Mr. Referee." Says the old man.

"Sorry pal. Never heard of you." Answers the guard.

Back on the roof. They are about to get started.

"Even if they're three of you. Your still no match for the Rubberrobo Gang." States Seaslug.

"The Rubberrobo Gang?" Asks TheBee. "Never heard of them.".

"What!? We'll it won't matter, because in a second you'll all be destroyed." State Seaslug. "Annihilate Belzelga!".

The three MedaRiders the leap out of the way and dodges an attack.

"Neutranurse. Make sure your barrier is ready. Incase he switches targets." Instructs Kabuto.

"Understood." Replies the nurse themed Medabot.

"Gatack, TheBee. I'll give you cover. Get in close and stop this thing." Orders Kabuto.

"Got it." Says Gatack.

"Affirmative." Responses TheBee.

Kabuto gets out his Kunai Gun and proceeds to shoot at Belzelga, dealing relative damage. Gatack gets in close and uses his twin blades to slash at the Devil-Type and TheBee punches him hard, whilst dodging his opponent huge fists. But Belzelga keeps on going.

"This guy is tough." Comments Kabuto.

"Should we help?" Asks Brass.

"No. We shouldn't distract them. Besides I don't think there's anything we could actually do to help." States Neutranurse.

"Kabuto, be careful. I noticed that Belzelga has the ability to crush his opponent in one hit. So watch yourself.".

"Got it." Replies Kabuto.

"This is working. Those darn MedaRiders won't stay still. Wait a minute, I've got it." States Seaslug. "Belzelga attack those female Medabots instead.".

"What?!" Questions Kabuto.

Belzelga then charges towards Brass and Neutranurse. Neutranurse quickly raises her force field. But Belzelga keeps attacking it.

"Oh no." Gasps Karin.

"They're major trouble." Says Erika.

Belzelga gives one great hit, causing the force field to break. Belzelga raises its arm in propagation to deliver the final blow. Causing the kids to gasp. Brass and Neutranurse close their eyes. Their is a thundering clang, that rings throughout the roof. But neither Brass, or Neutranurse felt anything. They open their eyes and gasp at what they see. Kabuto is standing in front of him with his arms crossed in an X. Blocking Belzelga's attack.

"What?! You've gotta be kidding me." Says Seaslug.

"Wow." Gasps Ikki.

"Unbelievably." Mutters Dr. Aki.

Kabuto's eyes flash slightly and he pushes Belzelga back. He then intercepts his opponent's next punch with his own, causing a shock wave to occur as they hit one another. The two then enter a stalemate, each trying to overpower the other.

"How is that Medabot matching Belzelga's strength?" Asks Ms. Caviar. "Come to think of it, what kind of Medabot is he? Or any of those three? I don't think I've seen anything like them.".

Kabuto's eyes glow even brighter as he gives one final push. Overpowering Belzelga and destroying it's arm. With the added effect of causing Belzelga to stumble back.

"TheBee, finish it!" Shouts Kabuto.

"Affirmative." Responses the yellow MedaRider. "MedaSting.". He then press the red button on his Zecter.

"MEDASTING."

Energy travels from his Zecter to his horns/antennas and back again. He then rushes over and delivers a strong, energised left jab. Hitting Belzelga and sending him over the edge of the building.

Meanwhile Mr. Referee is still trying to get in.

"Please. You have to let me in." Pleads Mr. Referee.

"Look pal, I don't make the rules." Replies the guard.

Belzelga then hits the ground behind them. Making a very loud Clang! And leaves small crater.

"Huh?" Questions Mr.

Referee, he turns attached and checks on the crashed Medabot. "Function ceased! The winners are the MedaRiders!".

Meanwhile back on the roof.

"Seaslug come on." Urges Gillgirl.

Seaslug then climbs onto the helicopter.

"Mr. Tunahead!" Cries out ms. Caviar.

"I thought I told you. My name's not Mr. Tunahead." Replies Seaslug. "I hope you and Korki, have a good date and a good life.".

"What do you mean a date?" Questions Ms. Caviar. The helicopter then takes off. "You don't understand. Korki was going to give me a ride. To your welcome party!". But it was no use he could no longer hear her.

"I think she's trying to say something, Seaslug." Says Gillgirl.

"I don't have to hear her. To know what she's saying. She's saying: goodbye." Replies Seaslug.

"Huh?" Questions the female robo.

Ms. Caviar then falls to her knee as her glasses fall off her face. "Oh, Mr. Tunahead. I really liked you." Sobs the young woman.

Kabuto walks up and picks up her glasses. She notices him and looks at him, with tears in her eyes. "Dry your tears, Ms. Caviar." Says Kabuto, as he gently wipes away her tears and gives her back her glasses. "I know it hurts to lose someone you care so deeply about. But I also know that if two people truly love each other. Then nothing in this world can keep them apart for long.".

"You truly believe that?" Asks Miss Caviar.

"No. I don't believe it. I know it." States Kabuto.

Later Kabuto and doctor Aki, enter a room filled with tanks and in each of the tanks are medals. But they look much older and even rusted.

"The rare medal are safe. For now." Says Dr. Aki.

"Correct. But what about the next time? Or the next? Those Rubberobos are becoming rather dangerous. To say nothing of ZECT, or the Worms." Replies Kabuto.

"That is why we must work harder to protect them." Says the doctor. "Isn't that right, Phantom Renegade?".

Said thief comes out from the shadows. "Right. And I'll protect the rare medals. No matter the cost." States the masked man.

"We'll protect them. Old friend. We're in this as a team." Corrects Kabuto.

 **Today the MedaRiders beat Belzelga.**


	15. Greatest Shot

**Greatest Shot**

Late at night at the Medabot museum. A place filled with old Medabot models.

"I've always loved the Medabot Museum. Ever Since I was a little kid. But now. I visit after hours and my tastes in souvenirs has become, a little more refined." Monologs the Phantom Renegade, as he leaps down. Landing in front of a large metal vault. He then uses a strange machine, to pick the vault's lock.

"Security gate." States a robotic voice. The lock on the vault door then unlock and opens up. "Access granted. Have a nice day".

The Phantom Renegade laughs as he walks in. Inside is a medal, that's resting on a pillow, on a cart. The medal is old, rusted and has bit of it are broken off.

"You can cover it up with rest and decay. But a rare medal always shines through." Says the thief as he grabs ahold of the medal. He then uses a microscope lens to inspect it. "Well another perfect heist for the Phantom Renegade. Man! I'm good.".

The lights then come on and sirens start blaring.

"Oh-oh." Gasps the thief. He then leaps through one of windows.

"Hold it." Shouts two guards as the arrive on the scene.

"Look. It's the Phantom Renegade." Says one of the guards.

"Gentleman. How about a game of tag? You're it." Says the Phantom Renegade. He then runs off.

"Freeze!". "Stop him!". "Get back here!" Shouts several guards, as they rush out and chase after the masked thief.

He runs and keep on running. He leads them into an alleyway. He then hides behind a corner. And the guards run straight past him.

"I win again." Mutters the caped thief.

"Not this time." Calls a voice, with a thick Scottish accent. A bright flash then occurs from behind the Phantom Renegade. The masked man, then turns around.

Against the back wall of the alley. A large sheet of paper with a brick wall print on it falls off, revealing a man with a camera.

The man is middle-aged and is rather cubby. He has dark grey hair and a mustache, with beady eyes. He has a dark brown jacket over a white shirt. Dark brown trousers and black shoes. He also has a red cap on.

"Name's Seamus McRacker. I'm gonna unmask ya, Phantom Renegade." States the fat guy.

"No." Says the Phantom Renegade. He turns around and sees two large glowing eyes in the darkness. And gasps.

A crazy laugh is heard as a Medabot appears, seemingly out of nowhere.

The Medabot is based on a Worm. The Medabots has a total of four legs. It as two purple toes on each foot. His lower legs are covered in green armour, with purple markings on each. It has light brown armour on its upper legs and the knees bend backwards. The waist is covered in green armour. With a large green tail coming from it's lower backside. The tail is thin at the base, and is much thicker and circular. In the middle of the circular end is white then green with a bolt in the very center, giving it the appearance that the tails curls in on itself. The chest is mostly green, with two purple rings on the lower half of the torso, that have screws in them. The shoulders points outwards. The upper parts of the shoulders are green. With the lower halves being half green and light brown. With purple markings on the top of the shoulders. The forearms are thick and even cover the hand area. The armour is green with two large purple spheres attached to the hand area of each arm. The spheres each have Screws in them, making them look like eyes. The Medabot's head heavily resembles a chameleon's. The head is mostly green and the jaw is white. It has two big purple spheres as eyes, with screws acting as pupils.

 **MULTIKOLOR.**

 **CHAMELEON-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Seamus McRacker.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Camouflage.**

"There's nowhere to run, Phantom Renegade." States Seamus. As he and his Medabot close in on the notorious thief. "I gotcha. I'm going to expose your secret identity. Multikolor Attack!".

The Phantom Renegade then shoots up a grappling hook, that grabs ahold of a railing. The thief the is pulled into the air, dodging them. Causing them to slam into one another.

The Phantom Renegade lands on the top of the wall at the end of the alley. "Sorry. It's against the law to reveal yourself in public." Says the thief. "Seeya.". He then runs off.

"Eer. I'll get you Renegade." States Seamus.

Later a Medabot and a little girl are walking across the bridge.

The Medabot is male and has black feet and silver armor over his lower legs. His upper legs are black. He has a light blue armor skirt covering his waist. He also has a sliver belt with a buckle that has the W 'ZECT' on it. He has mostly silver chest armour. With two added pieces of white armor that covers most of the chest and back, and also go over his right shoulder. The added armor is white and designed to resemble dragonfly wings, with red trimming the top of the higher wing. The shoulders are smooth and round, and are blue. The upper arms are black and the lower arms are light blue. His helmet is curved and mostly silver, with a little blue dragonfly's body pointing up, going through the middle of the face, with large light blue wings action as the eyes.

The little girl, is about six years old. She has a fair complexion, big brown eyes and long black hair. She's wearing a red shirt with a black hoodie over it, with the hood down. She has light blue jeans, with black and white sneakers. She also has a black knit cap on her head.

The duo are both carrying something. The Medabot is carrying a guitar case and the girl is carrying a rather large backpack.

"So this is the the town where he is. Right?" Asks the girl.

"That's right, Gon." Confirms the Medabot. "Man. It will be good to see him and the others again.".

The Phantom Renegade then runs straight in between the two. "Excuse me." States the running thief.

"What the?!" Questions the blue Medabot. "Who was that guy?".

His voice causes the Phantom Renegade to stop in his tracks and looks back. "Drake?!?" Questions the masked, medal stealing thief.

"How do you know my name?" Asks the now named Drake.

"Oh-oh." Gasps the Renegade. "Shouldn't have said that.".

"Well. Answer me. How do you know my name?" States Drake.

Nearby on the river's edge, Multikolor spots the Phantom Renegade, Drake and the little girl. "Master, there he is." Calls the mainly green Medabot, as he points upwards.

Seamus comes running in with his camera ready. "Hey. That must be the Phantom Renegade's Medabot." States the reporter. He then takes several pictures.

"Well. I got a balloon to catch." Comments the Renegade. As a large red balloon, with a white R on it, appears above them. "Seeya.". He then grabs a hold of a rope ladder, that came down from the balloon. He then gives his signature laugh. He then is lifted up by the balloon.

"Wait! Where did that balloon come from, exactly?" Asks Drake.

"Another perfect getaway." Comments the Renegade. He then notices something. "Wha?", Was the only thing the thief could get out, before he hit his head against one of the bridge's overhead metal beams. Additionally causing his mask to come off and fall of the edge of the bridge.

"Ouch." Say the silver and blue Medabot, as he winces. "That's going to leave a mark.".

"Arr. I think I broke my head." Mutters Phantom Renegade as he holds his head, whilst he flies off into the night.

Down below the mask of the Phantom Renegade lays against a rock. "Well, well. Look at this." Says McRacker as he picks up the fallen mask. "Always knew he was two-faced. Now I just got to find the other one.". Then he and his Medabot start laughing like crazy.

The next day at the 24 HOP MART.

"Medabot museum robbed. So the Phantom Renegade strikes again. Huh." Says Henry as he reads the newspaper, with the Phantom Renegade on both the front and back page. Also Henry has a large plaster on his forehead.

"Focus." Mutters Erika, as she uses her video recorder to, video Henry.

"What?!" Calls out Henry, as he realised he's being filled. "W-what do you think you doing Erika?".

"Working on the scope of the century." Explains the young reporter.

"What?" Questions the shop worker.

"Convenient store clerk blamed for economic slump." Reveals Erika. "Caught slacking off during work hours. Pretty good, eh?".

Henry then sweat drops. "I'm on a break. Now beat it will ya." States Henry. "I'm trying to finish this article about the Phantom Renegade.".

"Wow. No way." Gasps Erika. She then snatches the paper out of the older human's grasp. "Phantom Renegade strikes again. Says he snuck straight through a state-of-the-art security system at the Medabot museum. And he made off with the Medal. Cool.".

"Yeah. This Phantom Renegade's pretty cool, don't you think?" Asks Henry.

"Sure." Agrees the female brunette. "Especially to a junior investigative reporter, like myself.". She notices something. "Henry? What happened? What did you do to your forehead?" She asks, as she's points to her own forehead.

"Ur. What? This?" Questions Henry as he points to the bandage on his forehead. "I, it, just cut myself shaving my, ur, eyebrows.". He then starts laughing nervously.

"Hey guys." Call the voice of a familiar Tenryou.

"Oh. Hey Ikki." Says Henry. As he turns and sees Ikki, Kabuto and Gatack.

Erika then notices something. "Huh? Ikki did you cut yourself shaving your eyebrows too?" Asks Erika. Because Ikki also has a bandage on his forehead, just like Henry.

"Yeah. Yeah, that's it." Aggress Ikki, as he covers the bandage with his hands.

Gatack let's out a small chuckle and Kabuto simply shakes his head abit. "Actually. He slipped, in the bathroom last night and hit his head on the bathtub." Explains Kabuto.

He flashbacks to last night, where Ikki, dressed in a light short sleeve shirt and matching pants, was walked into his bathroom, in the dark. He didn't notice the soap on the floor and he accidentally slipped on it and hit the bathtub with his forehead.

Back to the present, Gatack has broken into a large fit of laughter. "It's a good thing he has a thick skull." Comments the blue MedaRider, through his hard laughter.

"Hey. Kabuto. Why did you go and say that." Complains Ikki.

"Sorry Ikki. But I felt like I had to." Apologies Kabuto.

Henry then starts laughing as hard as Gatack. He even holds his stomach. "Well, Ikki. I hope you enjoyed your trip." Laughs Henry.

"At least he didn't cut himself, shaving his unibrow." Says Erika.

"Seriously?" Questions Kabuto.

A bit later Seamus McRacker is furiously taking pictures of a butterfly, across the street from the MedaRiders and their friends. "Gotcha. Oh yeah. That's good. Right." Mutters the pudgy man. With Multikolor behind him. He's actions catch the attention of everyone across the road.

"Master. When are we going to find the Phantom Renegade?" Asks the chameleon based Medabot. "All we've been doing is taking pictures around the neighbourhood.".

"You little bug-eyed fool. Are you actually Questioning the genius of Seamus McRacker? You know he Phantom ran off in this direction last night. Don't ya?" Questions Seamus. He then brings out a picture of the Phantom hitting the bridge be beam. "See this. The Phantom hit his head on the girder, when he was getting away, and I bet ya, it left a mark, bigger than the space where your brain should be. So once we find someone with a bruise on their head. We find the Phantom.".

"Wow. Master, your you're so sharp, you're sharper than those knives we used to sell, door-to-door." Compliments Multikolor.

"You betcha cuz I'm Seamus McRacker, ace photojournalism." States the photographer. "I'm the man who put 'lie' in 'liable'. The 'bite' in 'backbiting'. The 'pap' in 'paparazzi'.". He and Multikolor then start laughing. He then takes a picture of his laughing Medabot. He then turns and sees the kids and MedaRiders through his camera lens. He notices one of them, specifically Ikki, more specifically the bandage on his forehead. He then get an extreme close up, by pressing his camera lens straight onto the kid's bandaged forehead.

"Can I help you?" Asks Ikki.

"Say, laddie. Why don't you tell me, what you covering up, with that bandage?" Questions the cap wearing adult.

"Well. See, last night." Starts Ikki.

"Last night?" Questions Seamus.

"He accidentally headbutted the bathtub, after slipping on soap in the dark, when he got up to go to the bathroom." Explains Kabuto.

"Kabuto. Why do you keep telling people that?" Questions an upset Ikki.

"Sorry. Sorry. Couldn't stop myself." Apologies the red MedaRider.

"A likely story. Master I think this Medabot is just covering for something." States Multikolor.

"Seriously, you'd think I'd use that story to cover something up? Trust me if I was trying to cover something up, I would use a much more believability story than that." Replies Kabuto.

"Bump on his head. Covering up the truth." Lists McRacker, as he cups his chin. "I knew it! You're the Phantom Renegade!" Shouts the plump man as he points at Ikki.

"Okay, two things. One: It's rude to point. And two: You're accusing Ikki, a ten year old boy, of being the Phantom Renegade, who is obviously a fit young man? And your only evidence is the fact, they both have a bump on their heads and you think that he's hiding something?" Questions Kabuto.

"That right." States McRacker.

"This man is ridiculous." Mutters Kabuto as he face palms.

"Don't play games with me, Renegade. Your identity is secret no longer." States Seamus.

"My master can sniff out anyone. But try not to sniff around him too much. Because he has this really bad body odor." Advises Multikolor.

"I told you, I have a problem with my sweat glands. I'm seeing a specialist next Tuesday." Shouts McRacker. "Can't you keep your mouth shut, till then?".

"Excuse me. But you can't go around accusing my friend like that." States Erika.

"That's right!" Agrees Ikki. "Where do you get off calling me the Phantom Renegade, anywhere?".

"Why, nice try Phantom. But that big bandage on your forehead is all the proof, this reporter needs." States the photojournalist.

"Well if you're going around looking for someone with a bump on their head. Then why don't you go accuse Henry?" Asks Kabuto. He then notices something. "Speaking of whom. Where'd he go?".

"Huh. What do you mean? He's right here?". Says Ikki. He then notices that Henry had disappeared. "Hey! where'd he go?".

"Don't try to changing the subject Renegade." Scolds Seamus. "Just tell me where your other Medabot is, and this can all end well.".

"Other Medabot?" Questions Ikki.

"Yeah. You know the blue and silver one? With the little girl?" Questions the red cap wearing man.

"Blue and silver Medabot. With a little girl." Muses Kabuto. 'He must mean Drake and Gon. Well at least I know they're in town.'.

"What other Medabot?" Questions Ikki. "The only Medabot I have is Kabuto.".

"Oh. Really? Then who's he?" Questions Seamus, as he points at Gatack.

"Me? I'm Gatack, and actually I don't really have a Medafighter." Explains the blue MedaRider.

"A likely story. I bet you have have a whole team of evil Medabots working for ya. Ain't that right Renegade?" Questions the pudge man.

"Hey! Who are you calling an 'evil Medabot', pal?" Questions Gatack. "I'm a MedaRider, so is Kabuto. That's means we are heroes. In other words: We are not evil!".

"And I'm not the Phantom Renegade!" Shouts Ikki.

"Yeah right. You really hit your head last night when you were escaping." Explains McRacker. He then shows them the newspaper again.

"'The Phantom Renegade was seen escaping to the west side, with his Medabot companion in toe.'." Reads Ikki.

"Something tells me this article isn't 100% accurate." Comments Kabuto.

"This paper." Mutters Erika as she examines it. She then turns to Seamus. "Oh I get it. You're a reporter from the National Intruder!".

"What a trustworthy name." Sarcastically comments Kabuto. Whilst Seamus and Multikolor look rather proud.

"That's right lassie." Confirms Seamus.

"Pretty good, for a guy who still lives at home, in his mom and dad's basement." Comments Multikolor. "Don't you think?".

"Hey! I like the view! Alright!" Shouts McRacker.

"Erika isn't the National Intruder, one of those tabloid newspapers?" Asks Ikki.

"The absolute worst. They'll print anything, to sell papers." Says Erika. "They take real stories like Bigfoot and then totally blow them out of proportion. Headlines like: 'Bigfoot marries Loch Ness monster.'."

"Wow. That has to be the worst head line I've ever heard." Says Kabuto.

"Right Kabuto. This paper is trash." States the brunette. "It's full of the trashiest garbage, to ever grace the supermarket checkout counter.".

"Oh really? According to who?" Questions Seamus.

"According to me, Erika. And I happen to be an award-winning school newspaper journalist." Informs Erika.

"'A school newspaper'? And you're telling me, the paper I write for is trash." Says the fat guy.

"Well. I just." Mutters Erika, as she looks down.

"Take a look at my files." Says Seamus, as he bends down and firmly puts his hand on a stack of files. "These represent years of undercover research on the Phantom Renegade. Well, what do you say now, lass? Still thinking I'm a hack reporter?".

"All I can say. Is that for someone who apparently did so much research on the Phantom Renegade, I'm shocked you can mistake a ten year old boy for him." Remarks Kabuto, as he and the other read the files. "And where exactly were you keeping all this?".

But once again he is ignored, completely.

"So detailed." Gasps Erika.

"I didn't even know half of this stuff." Says Ikki.

"And I'll bet you haven't heard this." Says Seamus. "The Phantom isn't just after any medals. He wants rare Medals.".

"Rare Medals?" Gasps Ikki and Erika, as the glance at Kabuto. Not that old McRacker noticed.

"Phantom Renegade only wants a certain kind of medal. Ones said to possess special powers. See here." Says the reporter. He brings out a blue book, then flips through the pages, until he finds a page with a picture of the Medal the Phantom stole last night on it. He then shows it to the kids and MedaRiders. "See here. This was stolen from the Medabot museum last night. The curator had experts running tests on it and they were almost positive they had a rare Medal on their hands. But now, we'll never know for sure.".

"Hold on for a second." Says Erika. "Exactly how do you know all this?".

"A reporter never reveals their secrets." States Seamus, as he puts the blue book in his jacket.

"Master, I thought that was a magician. Right?" Asks Multikolor.

"Oh shut up!" Snaps the trashy reporter.

The next day they are all hanging out at school, in the classroom during break. Erika had put the paper in her desk.

"So what about these pictures, that reporter took? And what about that silver and blue Medabot?" Questions Ikki.

"I think he was referring to a fellow MedaRider." Says Kabuto.

"Really? Asks Erika.

"Yes. And if I'm not mistaken it's the sharpshooter MedaRider: Drake." States the red MedaRider.

"Er. Guy do you have the feeling we're being watched?" Asks Gatack. Outside the window Seamus and Multikolor are spying on them from a tree.

"Unfortunately. I do." Replies Kabuto.

Later the four of them are leaving school ground. "The fact remains the Phantom Renegade was responsible for a major heist last night." States Erika.

"So?" Asks the ponytailed boy.

"So, it's our job to track him down." Replies his female friends. "He couldn't have gotten too far.".

Seamus then pops up from a trash can. As a pole seem to tilt up.

"Come on Multikolor." Orders McRacker, as he walks off wearing the trash can disguise. Multikolor appears out of thin air, holding the pole up.

"Coming master." Replies the chameleon like Medabot. He then runs after his Medafighter, carrying the pole.

"Okay that's it!" States Erika.

"What?" Asks Ikki.

"We're going after the Phantom Renegade!" Informs Erika.

"I saw that coming." Comments Kabuto. He then notices something, or more specifically someone. "It's him!".

"It's who, Kabuto?" Asks Ikki.

"It's Drake." States the first Medabot.

The dragonfly Medabot appears to hear his name, being called, and turns to the group. He seems to brighten up and runs towards them with Gon behind him. They stop just in front of each other.

"It's good to see you again Kabuto, you too Gatack." Greets Drake.

"It's good to see you're alright Drake. And hello again Gon." Replies the red Medabot.

"Hello, Kabuto." Says the knit cap wearing girl.

"Hey you two, long time." Greets Gatack.

"Is that Kabuto and Gatack?" Asks another robotic voice, that comes from Gon's bag. The young girl takes the bag off her back and opens it up. A blur speeds out.

The blur slows down, and reveals itself to be a dragonfly Zecter. It is blue and black in an alternative stripe pattern. It has two transparent sets of wings. With the front one each have half of a scope mounted on. It has six silver feet details at the front. With twin gun barrels acting like the Zecters eye. It also has a blue pull grip with a black end attached to the tail of the Zecter.

The Kabuto and Gatack Zecter then detaches from their respective partner's belt and hovers next to their fellow Zecter.

"Drake Zecter. It's good to see you again." Greets the Kabuto Zecter.

"Long time, no see." Says the Gatack Zecter.

"Hallo you two." Replies the new Zecter.

Erika then loudly clears her throat. Catching the other's attention. "So Kabuto. Are you going to introduce your friends?" Asks Erika.

"Oh. Pardon me for not noticing you earlier young miss. If I may say, you has beautiful brown eyes that shows a burning desire to do something without fail. Those are the eyes of a woman who will never be stopped." Compliments Drake.

Erika blushes hard, as she's not used to being complimented.

"Stop being so mushy." States the Drake Zecter.

"Sorry. Drake always compliments all the females he meets. It get weird fast." apologies Gon.

Her voice causes Erika to snap back to reality. She then looks to the little girl. "Oh and who are you?" Asks the young reporter.

"I'm Gon. He's Drake and that's the Drake Zecter." Introduces Gon, as she points to each one as she says their names.

"You know. You look pretty young. How old are you exactly, Gon?" Asks Ikki.

"I'm 6." Replies the little girl.

"'6'? And you're a MedaRider's Medafighter?" Questions Erika.

"Wow. Your Impressive for a six year old." Compliments Ikki.

"I'm not Drake's Medafighter." Replies Gon.

"You're not?" Asks Ikki and Erika.

"No. See." Says Gon. She raises her arms and shows she doesn't have a MedaWatch.

"If you're not his Medafighter, then why are you with him?" Asks the school paper reporter.

"Because, it's all I know." Replies the six year old girl.

"Huh?" Questions the two ten year olds.

"What do you mean?" Asks Erika.

"Gon, unfortunately has a bad case of amnesia. She got hurt during a Worm attack and lost her memory." Explains Drake. "She can't even remember her own name.".

"Isn't Gon?" Asks Ikki.

"No that's the name I gave her. We have no idea what her real name is." Respondes the silver and blue Medabot.

"Then why is she with you?" Questions Erika.

"I was the first thing she saw, when she first woke up after losing her memory. As such I'm the only one she feels comfortable around." Explains the dragonfly themed MedaRider. "We looked for her parents, but we couldn't find anything about them. I tried to get her to stay at one of the local orphanages. But she just wouldn't stay. She always found a way to find me. I couldn't stay in town. So eventually I decided I had to take her with me.".

"Wow. Cool." Says Erika. She then notices his guitar case. "Hey you play guitar?" She asks, as she points to the case.

"Huh?" Wonders Drake. He then sees she's pointing at the case in his hand. "Oh. No, I don't. In fact I doesn't even own a guitar.".

"Then what's in the case?" Asks the young brunette.

"I use the case to hold all my makeup equipment." Explains the dragonfly MedaRider.

"Make up?" Asks Ikki.

"That's right. See." Says Drake as he puts the case down and opens it up, showing an assortment of make-ups and brushes.

"Wow. That's a lot of make up." Comments the black haired boy. As he and Erika inspection it all.

"Why do you have all this?" Asks Erika.

"Well you see I'm a make up artist. And I'd need all that to do my job." Explains Drake.

"You're a make up artist?" Asks the female ten year old.

"Well, yeah. I needed to make a living for Gon and I found I had a natural talent for doing make up. So I ended up making a caree out of it." Explains the silver and light blue MedaRider.

"Oh cool." Says Erika. Drake then closes his case and picks it back up.

"Hey Drake. Why don't you and Gon stay over at Ikki's house?" Offers Kabuto. "And we can look into finding you a more permanent place to stay later.".

"Really?" Asks Drake. "Are you sure it would be alright?".

"Sure. My mum won't mind." Replies Ikki.

"Well, then if that's the case." Says Drake. He then looks to Gon, who gives a happy nod in reply, with a smile on her face. "Alright, we accept.".

"Wahoo! MedaRider sleepover!" Cheers Gatack. "You can sleep in my, Ikki and Kabuto's room. And Gon can see in the girl's room with Renge and Kabuto's little sister.".

"Okay. That sounds alright. Wait!" Gasps the dragonfly themed Medabot. He then turns to his red MedaRider comrade. "'Little sister'?".

"I'll explain later." Reassures Kabuto. "Let's just get going.".

The know group of six then walk off.

What the didn't know is that Seamus and Multikolor are nearby and are watching them.

"I knew it, Multikolor. He is the Phantom Renegade and that Medabot, we saw, was his. Know all we need is a little more proof and we got them!" States McRacker.

"Right master." Replies his green and purple Medabot.

Both the reporting Medafighter and Medabot laugh crazily.

Later at the Tenryou household. Ikki is sleeping in his bed. Kabuto is resting up against the wall. Gatack and Drake are sleeping on the floor.

The window seems to open up. Multikolor then turns back to visibility and enters the room. He moves in as quiet as he can, with his camera. He then accidentally trips over a slumbering Drake. And falls to the ground, making a loud crash.

"Oh. My head." Groans Multikolor, as he gets up. "What did I trip over?". He looks behind him and sees, not only Drake stirring, but so is Kabuto and Gatack. "Oh-oh.".

His gasp is apparently enough to wake them up. They then all glare at Multikolor. Then they proceed to punch and kick the intruding Medabot hard, sending him straight through the open window.

Gatack then yawns loudly. "What was that, again?" Asks the stag beetle themed Medabot. The other two MedaRiders stretch and yawn. Showing that they beat Multikolor hard, when they were only half awake.

"Don't know." Replies Drake. He then notices something. "Hey, who left the window open?".

"I don't know. But go back to sleep guys. We can deal with this in the morning." Says Kabuto. He then goes over and closes the window.

"Fine/Alright." Agrees the other two MedaRiders. They then go back to sleep.

Meanwhile Multikolor had fallen all the way to the ground and is laying face first and is periodically twitching.

The next morning Multikolor has several bandages and is struggling to climb the wall. He gets to the top and sees his Medafighter below him. Seamus has a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Multikolor did you get anything?" Questions McRacker.

"I got something alright. A beating." Replies the green and purple Medabot.

"We'll, we're not licked yet. We're going to catch that Phantom Renegade. We just got to keep our eyes open." Says Seamus. He looks up and shows his eyes are actually taped open and bloodshot. "I got lot of extra tape if you need it.".

"Gee master. No wonder they call you the all-seeing eyeball." Comments the beaten Medabot.

"Got that right Multikolor." Replies Seamus.

"Ah. But we haven't even got a single picture. What are we going to do now?" Asks the chameleon based Medabot.

"I'll get my pictures alright. But first the Phantom Renegade is gonna get a facelift." Says the fat man, as he uses his free hand to take the Phantom Renegade's mask out of his jacket.

Later Kabuto is walking along the bridge and is apparently looking for something.

He then notices something. Erika is using her video camera and Brass is holding a boom operator over the edge of the bridge. "Hey guys, what are you doing?" Asks Henry.

"Hello Henry." Greets Brass.

"We're on location, doing some electronic news gathering." Explains Erika. "If you see the Phantom Renegade, let us know. Every bit of information helps.".

"Mmmm. Something tells me you won't be seeing the Phantom Renegade today." Says Henry.

"Huh? Why? Why do you know something?" Questions Erika.

"Er. No, not really." Replies Henry, as he looks away from the two females.

"It's the Phantom Renegade!" Shouts out the voice of Multikolor.

They turn to see, Multikolor chasing after someone, who is obviously Seamus McRacker dressed up as the Phantom Renegade.

'That mask.' Thinks Henry.

"Ah, look at me. I'm the Phantom Renegade." Calls out the fake thief.

"Come on." Sighs Henry, as he slumps in defeat, for some unknown reason.

"There. That's him, for sure!" States Erika.

"Seriously?" Questions Henry.

The seam of Seamus's bodysuit then starts to come undone. Showing his green boxers with red hearts on them.

"Oppies." Says the faker Renergade.

"Everybody. The Phantom Renegade, just ripped his pants." Calls out Multikolor as he takes out his camera.

Back on the bridge Henry is sporting a very large blush.

"Come on Brass." States Erika. "This is our chance.".

Both females then run off.

"No." Moans Henry.

"Maybe he writes his name in his underwear. Oh why didn't I bring a wide angle lens." Says Erika, as she and Brass run after the fake Renegade and Multikolor.

The next day Henry is reading a newspaper.

"No! 'The Phantom Renegade rears his ugly rear'?" Questions Henry.

Kabuto takes the paper and looks over it, with Gatack, Drake, Gon, Ikki, Erika and Brass standing near his.

"Something about all this stinks . And I'm making any butt jokes." Says Kabuto.

"I think you mean, you're not making any 'cracks'." Says Gatack in a humorous tone.

Kabuto doesn't say anything. He just rolls up the paper and hits Gatack with it hard. He then unrolls it and looks over it again. He then notices something across the street. "What the?".

"What is it Kabuto?" Asks Ikki. They then follow his line of sight and see Seamus tightly packed into a gap between two buildings.

He then squeezes his way back out.

""You!"" Shouts Ikki and Erika.

"Pretty impressive, don't ya think laddie?" Asks Seamus.

"Master can fit into the tightest spot, provided he's got a shoehorn and two quarts of grease." Says Multikolor, as he appears from thin air.

"It was one quart!!" Shouts McRacker. "Anyway. Unless you confess and admit your secret identity right now! I'm going going to get really nasty! Your time is up Phantom Renegade!".

"Man. You just don't get it. I'm not the Phantom Renegade!" States Ikki.

"Yeah right. I can see your Medabot right there, Renegade." States Seamus as he points to Drake.

"What? I'm not the Phantom Renegade's Medabot. I never even heard of that guy, before I got to town." Defends the blue and silver MedaRider.

"Listen here. You can't just go around accusing people like that. I'm going to blow the lid of this story, and prove Ikki's not the Phantom Renegade and Drake is not his Medabot!" States Erik. She then runs off.

"Miss Erika." Gasps Brass, as she follows her Medafighter.

"How caring of her." Comments Kabuto.

"Hey come on, guys. Don't just stand there, let's go!" Calls out Erika.

"We're coming. Erika." Calls back Kabuto. He then grabs ahold of Ikki's arm and pull him along. "Come on Ikki.".

"Hey, wait for me!" Shouts Gatack, as he runs after them.

"Wait up." Yells Drake. "Come on, Gon.".

"Right." Replies the six year old. The two of them, then run after the others.

"Master, they're trying to get away. Shouldn't we try to catch them?" Questions Multikolor.

"No. Why catch them, when we can catch a cab?" Asks Seamus. Henry is still watching from behind them.

A bit later Seamus puts a big sack on the floor, in a clearing between a few trees and bushes.

"Multikolor, we're going to get that Phantom Renegade." Says the hiding reporter.

"How master?" Asks his Medabot.

Seamus opens the sack, showing that the real Phantom's mask, as well as his fake Renegade costume are inside. "With our bag of tricks." Replies the weird reporter.

What he didn't know is that they are being watched by the real Phantom Renegade. Who's standing on top of a nearby, high branch. "Is that so?" Questions the caped thief.

Meanwhile the kids, Brass and MedaRiders are still running.

"Erika, why are we still running? We don't even know where the Phantom Renegade is." Says Ikki, as he runs.

"Investigative reporting requires a lot of footwork. And your feet don't work if you stand still." Explains the running ten year old female.

"I don't think you understand what the term 'footwork', really means, Erika." Says Kabuto, he is also running,but seems to be doing brisk jog, along with the other MedaRiders, but they are easily keeping up with the kids and Brass.

They then run in front of a pay phone, that's ringing. They all stop in front of it.

"What are the chances that's for us?" Wonders Kabuto.

"I don't know." Replies Gatack.

Erika goes over and picks the phone up.

"Hello? Hello? Hello, is anyone there?" Asks Erika.

"Why hello Erika." Greets the unmistakable voice of the Phantom Renegade, over the phone.

"Ah! How do you know my name?" Questions the enthusiastic school paper reporter. "Who are you anyway?".

"If you want to get your scoop, get down to Lotus park right." Says the thief over the phone. "I promise you. You won't be disappointed.".

"What? Lotus park? Hey who are is this?" Questions Erika, over the phone.

"Just call me 'Anonymous Tipster'." Replies the thief into his cellphone.

"What?" Questions Erika. But unfortunately the line goes dead. "Hello? Hello? Hello?".

"Erika, who was that?" Asks Ikki.

"We're going to Lotus park." States the ten year old girl. "Come on hurry.". She then runs off, again.

"You heard her. Move it!" Adds Kabuto. They then run after her, again.

Meanwhile Seamus is trying to squeeze into his Phantom Renegade costume. "Ah. The Phantom Renegade's pants are too small." Complains the adult reporter.

"Master, the problem isn't the pants. It's that your thighs are too fat." Replies his green and purple Medabot.

"I'm not fat, Multikolor. I'm just big boned,that's all." Says Seamus. He keeps trying to get the pants up, but then falls back.

"Got ya." Shouts Erika, as she, Ikki, Gon and the Medabots arrive, with Erika having her video camera out.

Seamus quickly gets back up. "I think you mean. I got you." Counters Seamus. "Another scoop for Seamus McRacker. It was me. I was behind it all along.".

"More like 'Shameless McCrackers'." Mutters Kabuto. "And you just realised you completely confessed right now. Right?".

But he was ignored by the ten year olds and grown up.

"So it was you." States Ikki.

"It all makes sense now." Realises Erika.

"You're not getting away from master this time." Says Multikolor.

"The truth is out." Says Seamus. "Now turn yourself…".

"Phantom Renegade!" Shouts Seamus, Multikolor, Ikki and Erika as the two sides point to each other. "Huh?".

"Oh boy." Groans Kabuto, as he facepalm. "Seriously. It was bad enough mistaking a young boy for the Phantom Renegade. But mistaking a short overweight man, for a fit young one? This is ridiculous.".

"Nice try, lad. But you're the Phantom Renegade. Admit it." States the reporter.

"Not a chance become you're the real Phantom Renegade." Replies Ikki.

"You set Ikki up. So no one would suspect it was you!" Reasons Erika

"Seriously, Ikki? Erika? You two are kidding? Right?" Questions Kabuto.

"This is getting confusing." Admits Gatack.

"Kabuto. Do you know which is the real Phantom Renegade?" Asks Brass.

"Neither of them are, Brass. Seamus suspects it's Ikki, because of the bump on his head, matches the one the Phantom Renegade got when he was escaping. But he couldn't get enough proof. So he dressed up as the Phantom Renegade, in an attempt to draw out the real Phantom Renegade. He thought Ikki would come and he'd get the proof he'd need. But the real Phantom Renegade is still out there." Explains Kabuto. 'Although, I bet he's nearby.'.

"Oh. That makes sense." Says Multikolor. "You mean the master was wrong? Well wouldn't be the first time.".

"They say a picture's worth a thousand words, but this one just says: Gotcha." States Erika as she films with her video camera.

"Why don't you just turn yourself in, Phantom?" Asks Ikki.

"Because I'm not the Phantom!" Shouts Seamus. "Will you stop calling me that?".

"Oh, yeah? Then why were you running around with the Phantom's mask, huh?" Questions Erika, as Ikki pull said mask.

"Ah enough with all this. Let's just finish things the old fashioned way. With a Robattle!" States McRacker.

"Not exactly 'old fashioned', but okay." Agrees Kabuto.

"Alright. Let's do it Kabuto." Cheers Ikki.

"Actually Ikki. I was thinking Drake should take care of this." Says the red MedaRider.

"Ah man. Fine." Sighs his Medafighter.

"Alright. It's been awhile since I've been in a Robattle." Admits Drake. He brings out what appears to be a gun's handle with an additional pieces on top of it, it is striped in blue and black, with a black trigger.. He flips open the top and the Drake Zecter comes in and attaches itself, creating a whole gun. The top then closes.

 **DRAKE.**

 **DRAGONFLY-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: None.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: MedaShooting.**

"Then it is agreed." Calls Mr. Referee. He then fall down from a tree. His entire body below his shoulders is covered like a cocoon.

"I always knew that guy was really buggy." Jokes Gatack.

The rest of them groan at the bad joke.

Mr. Referee then pushes himself down. But was still trapped in his cocoon.

"Medafighters read? Medabot Robattle." Declares the trapped ref.

"You're mine." Calls Multikolor.

"Yeah right." Replies Drake.

The two then rush into the open. With the others following them.

"Multikolor. Don't stay out in the open. Use your speciality: camouflage!" Orders Seamus.

"Yes master." Replies the green and purple Medabot. He then turns invisible.

"He disappeared." Gasps Erika.

"Saw that coming." Sighs Kabuto.

"This is bad. Drake can't hit what he can't see." Says Ikki.

"Sorry Ikki. But you're wrong." Replies Kabuto.

"What do you mean, Kabuto?" Asks Ikki.

"I mean. Drake is a sharp shooter and out of all MedaRiders. There is no one better marksman. Drake's eyes can see through different spectrums of light. And because of that, he can see things that are normally invisible to the naked eye. That includes Multikolor." Explains the first Medabot.

Meanwhile Drake's eyes are flashing, as he looks through different spectrums. He then notices Multikolor, in the inferred.

"Ha. Ha. You can't see me." Laughs the invisible Medabot, as he hides on top of the park's slide.

Drake then points his Zecter/gun at the invisible Chameleon-Type, and shoots at him. Hitting him hard. Causing him to fall off the slide and onto the ground.

"Time to finish this." Says Drake. He then closes the wings of his Zecter up, causing the two halves on the wings to snap together,forming a gun scope. And folds the wings down parallel to it's body. "MedaShooting.". He then pulls the cord on his Zecter.

 **"MEDASHOOTING."**

Energy travels between the weapon and Drake's wing shaped eyes. As a large sphere of energy gathers at the tip of his Zecter's dual barrel eye. He then takes careful aim. And fires.

The energy sphere quickly flies straight to Multikolor. When it hits the fallen Medabot, it causes a large explosion. The chameleon based Medabot's medal then hits the floor.

"The winner is Drake!" Declares Mr. Referee, who apparently got out of his cocoon.

"Good job." Comes the voice of the true Phantom Renegade.

Everyone turns to see the mysterious thief, who had regained his mask, standing on a branch with his hand grasping the rope ladder of his balloon.

"What the?" Gasps Ikki. He looks between the thief and Seamus, who's weeping over his defeated Medabot. "What's going on?".

Kabuto let's out a sigh. "For the love of Medabots. Ikki it's the Phantom Renegade. Seamus's the Phantom Renegade. That's the Phantom Renegade." States Kabuto, as he points to each of them as he says their name. "Let me explain: First, the Phantom lost his mask, which Seamus soon found. Then the Phantom needed a way to get his mask back. And when Seamus decided to dress up as him, he saw his opportunity. I bet he was the one call us. He knew if we came, we'd be enough of a distraction, so he could get his masked back.".

The Phantom Renegade, starts laughing. "As usual you are right Kabuto. Know good bye." Bid farewells the thief. He then flies off on his balloon.

"Oh no you don't." Shouts Seamus, he wipes out his camera and tries to take a photo, but something's wrong. "Hey, where's all my film?".

The Phantom cackles as he lets the stolen film flusters behind him.

'Another perfect getaway.' Thinks the Phantom Renegade. He then hits his head on one of the branches. 'Owww. I've got to start wearing a helmet, or something.'.

The next day Erika has one of her articles taped to the 24 HOP MART's window.

The rest of the group are there as well. Ikki had finally taken off his bandage. But Henry had gained another from some reason.

"Good article Erika." Compliments Kabuto. "And I hoped you learned not to jump to conclusions. The doctor said this: 'Sometimes to see the truth you need to take a second look.'.".

"Yeah I get it." Replies Erika. "And I'm impressed you got coach Mountain, to let Drake and Gon stay at his park.".

"It was easy. Once I explained everything to him" Says Kabuto. "And we discussed the terms of the agreement.".

"Yeah. Like me acting as a groundskeeper, as well as contribute with the money I make as a makeup artist, at the local TV station. And we get Gon back into a school. Which I'm really happy about." Says Drake.

"Right. And Henry no more shaving, your unibrow, just get it waxed." Sighs Erika.

"Oh. Oh. Got it." Replies Henry.

 **Today Drake won an Invisi Arm from Multikolor.**


	16. Ninja Hoppers

**Ninja Hoppers**

Ikki gasps as he picks up a small golden ball. "A gold ball." Gasps Ikki.

"You know what that means, kid?" Asks the man in a booth as he rings a handbell. "You won the grand prize. Five free passes to the hottest new theme park see to sweep the nation: 'Ninja World'. Recently rated #1 by ninja magazine.".

"I doubt there's much competition for top ninja themed amusement parks." Comments Kabuto. As he and Gatack stand next to Ikki, Zecters still in their belts.

"Cool. Hey Kabuto, Gatack do you two want to come?" Asks Ikki.

"Sure. Sounds like a lot of fun." Replies Gatack. "Right Kabuto?".

"Right. So that takes up three of the five tickets. Who else, are you considering taking, Ikki?" Wonders Kabuto.

"You have to ask? I've been looking for a way to ask Karen out on a date, for a while now and this is just perfect." Says Ikki.

"Hey. If Karin's coming, that means Kabuto can go on a date with Neutranurse. It'll be a double date." Says Gatack. "And I'll be your wing-Medabot.".

"Shut up." Deadpans Kabuto, as he bonks his old friend on the head. "And I'm looking for to go to Ninja World.".

"I know. Everyone's been talking, about this place. And we get in for free." Says Ikki. He then brings out the remaining two tickets.

"Let me see that." Says the voice of a certain school paper reporter, as she reaches out and grabs one of the tickets.

"Erika?" Questions Ikki, as he turns and sees his childhood friend and he Medabot, striking a pose.

"Just think, every colour of ninja under the rainbow. Just waiting to be photographed, by an ace photographer." Say Erika, as she fantasises about being dressed up is a variety of colourful ninja outfits and doing several poses. "Me!".

"I think she doesn't get the fact, that ninjas are meant not to be see. Or photographed." Says Kabuto.

"Erika. Snap out of it." Says Ikki. But like his Medabot, he's ignored.

"I'll just move a few things around." Says Erika. As she brings out a small book and starts writing in it.

"You're not coming." States her black haired friend. But, like Kabuto, so many times, since they meet. He's ignored complimentary.

"And my schedule is clear." States Erika, as she figures out. "We'll meet you there, tomorrow morning.". She then runs off, fast and drags Brass with her.

"No! come back!" Cries out Ikki. But Erika is already out hearing range. "That's my ticket to a date with Karen.".

"Well, looks like that ticket expired." Says Gatack.

Kabuto just sighs and facepalms at the entire scene.

Then next day they are watching a play at Ninja World. The hostess and two volunteers are tied up on the middle of the stage, surrounded by two people in monster costume. One looks like a kappa and the other looks like a goblin.

"Help, help, help…" repeats the kids on the stage.

"Oh no. We're trapped by horrible monsters." Says the hostess. "I think the only way the audience can save us, is by calling out the ninjas.".

The audience explodes into a completely incomprehensible babble of voices.

A spotlight then shines on two Medabots, who are standing on one of the tree cut outs, in the background.

"Wicked creatures, release the children." Says a cool robotic male voice, from one of the two Medabots. "Or else.".

"And who are you, to threaten us?" Questions the goblin.

"Your worst nightmare." Says the male Medabot. "Nin-Ninja.".

He's has mostly dark blue feet, with the toes being grey and he has rather thick dark blue armour over his ankles. His lower legs are grey and are vaguely human shaped. He has round blue knee pads. His upper legs are split in two halves, the lower halves are grey and the upper halves are dark blue. He has done blue armour over the rest of his lower body. He has extra brown skirt armour that encircles the Medabot's wait, with the exception of the area between his legs. The brown armour has ovular gaps going around the top of the skirt armour. He has dark blue armour going over the middle of his chest, with a grey piece V shaped armour attached to the middle of the top part of the blue armour. On the V shaped plating, are a total of 7 small holes in a rectangle shape. The rest of the armour covering his chest and back in light brown, with four octagonal gaps on each upper part of the armour. The brown piece of armor, make it look like he's wearing a sleeveless jacket. His shoulder is dark blue with three holes one each shoulder. The shoulder armor is trimmed in grey around the edges. His upper arms are great. The lower arms are dark blue, with small katana guards attached to the ends of his arms, with one sided, short katana blades coming from each guard. His hands are grey. His helmet is mostly dark blue and designed to resemble a hood. With a line going through the forehead and has a large screw at the base of the line. He has a simple grey mouthpiece and two red eyes.

 **NIN-NINJA.**

 **NINJA-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Property of Ninja World.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Ninja Sword.**

"And with the help of his sassy sidekick: Icknite." Introduces the female partner.

Icknite has feet that it white on the front, red in the middle and light purple at the back. Her lower legs are mostly red with the very top being light purple. Her upper legs are red. Her waist is covered in light purple armor. She has large piece of red skirt armor that is trimmed in black and covers the side of her upper legs. Her chest is mostly light purple, with her stomach area being red and has gold going around her collar area. On the bottom of her gold collar are, three black holes. Her shoulders are red and are trimmed in light purple. Her upper arms are light purple. Her forearms are identical to her lower legs and her hands are white. Her head is mostly black with a large silver Streak going through the middle. She also has a large gold forehead protector. Her face is smooth and light grey. She has a small red piece of red armor on her chin. She also has two bright violet eyes.

 **ICKNITE.**

 ** _KUNOICHI-TYPE._**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Property of Ninja World.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Ninja Sword.**

"Prepare to be ninja-fied." Says the two ninja themed Medabots.

The audience cheers loudly.

"Ha! A whole army of ninja couldn't defeat us." Laughs the kappa like monster. "So what chance do you two have?".

Meanwhile, Erika, Ikki, Kabuto, Brass and Gatack are running fast. Well Ikki, Erika and Brass are running. The MedaRiders appear to be doing nothing more than a brisk jog, but are easily keeping pase with their friends.

"Come on Ikki. Step on it! We're going to miss the entire ninja show." Says Erika.

"Bye, come again." Says the hostess, as she waves people off.

They group then just arrive.

"Oh! The show's already over." Cries Erika.

"Ah. We missed it." Complains Gatack.

"Don't worry you two." Says Kabuto. "We just have to wait for the next show.".

"But, who knows how long that will be?" Questions the blue MedaRider.

"Simple. We ask." Replies Kabuto. He then walks over to the hostess. "Excuse me. Mam?".

"Huh?" Asks the hostess. She down and sees Kabuto. "Oh hello. What can i do for you?".

"I was wondering. When's the next show?" Asks the secret first Medabot.

"Oh. It's in about three hours." Replies the female employee. "Sorry but it takes that long to get everything ready and to give the actors, a much needed break.".

"I understand. And thank you." Thanks Kabuto. He then walks back over to the others. "Well we have three hours until the next show. So, how about we go check out the rest of the park?".

"Sounds, like a good idea." Says Erika.

A bit later Ikki is trying to hit a prize with a shuriken. And Erika is taking pictures. Ikki misses.

"Ha. You missed by a mile." Like Erika. "Bet you can't get any closer.".

Ikki throws another. It didn't hit it but it was closer.

"Ha. Shows what you know." Replies Ikki. He throws a third and knocks the prize off. "Ha! Third time's the charm.".

Kabuto does the same, except all three of his hit a prize, in a way that knocks them off. Ikki, gasps at how easily him Medabot did it, as the man operating it, gives Kabuto his prizes. Who hands them to Erika for safe keeping.

Later they are on the jungle gym.

"Me, Ikki. Lord of jungle gym." Grunts the ponytailed Medafighter.

The two of them then swing out.

"Look out." Cries Erika.

The two of them then crash into one another. They then fall with Erika landing on top of Ikki.

"Thanks for the soft landing." Thanks Erika.

A bit later Erika has a rather large piece of cotton candy on a stick.

"Who wants a bite of my cotton candy?" Asks the young reporter.

Ikki then tries to eat it all in one bite.

"I meant small bites." Whines Erika.

Later they are looking at a very, very weird looking old Japanese castle that has multiple corridors that go in just about every direction.

"It's the ninja fun house." Says Erika.

"Doesn't look all that fun." Comments Kabuto.

"Right." Agrees Gatack. "I'd hate to have to clean that place. It'd be a nightmare.".

"This and the ninja show are the park's two attractions." Explains Erika.

Unfortunately they find a sign on the door, saying: 'CLOSED FOR RENOVATIONS'.

"Huh? 'Closed for renovations?" Asks Ikki. "That's too bad.".

Erika is growling in frustration.

"Oh man. First the ninja show, and know this?" Questions Erika. "Ikki this is all your fault.".

"How is this my fault?" Questions the read shirt wearing boy.

"Because they were your free tickets and you invited me." Replies the young reporter.

"You invited yourself!" Corrects Ikki.

"Oh bother." Sighs Kabuto, as the three Medabots watch.

A bit later the gang arrive at a waterfall.

"Here's a nice place to sit." Says Brass.

"A waterfall. How beautiful." Comments Kabuto.

"I'm just hoping those two give it a rest." Hopes Gatack.

Erika and Ikki, sit on the same rock, but are looking away from each other. Both sporting extremely angry looks.

"Move over." Says Ikki.

"You move over." Replies Erika.

"Hey! I was here first!" Shouts the male Medafighter. As he and Erika glare at one another, with the faces right next to each other.

"No. I was here first." Says Erika.

"No. I was!" States Ikki.

"I was." Repeats Erika.

"I was." Replies Ikki.

"I was." Growls Erika.

"Was not." Denises the boy.

"Was too." Replies the girl.

And soon those started shouting at one another. And ended up glaring harshly at each other. They then turn away from one another again.

"Oh boy." Sighs Kabuto.

A bit later they are still by the waterfall.

"I'm sorry Erika." Apologies Ikki.

"No Ikki. I'm the one who's sorry." Replies Erika.

"Well. I was sorry before you were." Says Ikki.

"Just because you said it first, doesn't mean you were sorry first." Replies Erika.

"It's does too." Argues Ikki.

Meanwhile Kabuto is sitting with his legs crossed and arms folded. Gatack is two his right laying sideways with his head resting in his hand. Brass is sitting on Kabuto's left. She has her hands resting on her knees.

"This is ridiculous." Sighs Kabuto. " Now those two are arguing about who sorry.".

"I'm starting to think those two just like to argue." Says Gatack.

"You may be right." Replies his red counterpart. He then notices the silhouettes of two Medabots, from behind the waterfall. Kabuto nearly immediately recognises the shilotes. "It's them.".

"Who?" Asks Ikki. They follow his line of view, but the silhouettes in the waterfall had disappeared.

"Er. Nothing. Forget it. I was probably just seeing things." Says Kabuto, although he has a knowing glint in his eyes. "Hey. Let's head back now. The show should be starting soon.".

"Huh?" Replies Ikki, he looks at his MedaWatch and notices the time. "Hey. Your right.".

"What! Then let's hurry up! I'm not missing this one." States Erika. She then grabs ahold of Ikki and Brass, and then runs off fast. Dragging Ikki and Brass with her. Kabuto and Gatack then follow after her.

Meanwhile the hostess of the Ninja Show, is talking to one of the monster actors backstage.

"Jimmy, you seen the ninjas, lately?" Asks the hostess.

"You mean they're not here?" Questions Jimmy.

"I haven't seen them since the end of the last show." Replies the hostess.

"That's unusual." Comments the other actor.

"And it's only three minutes until showtime." Says Jimmy.

"If they don't show up. We'll have to cancel." Informs the hostess.

"It'll be tight." Says Jimmy.

Nin-Ninja and Icknite then suddenly appear in the shadows from out of nowhere.

The hostess then notices the newly arrived ninja themed Medabots. And lightly gasps, with the two actors look behind them and sees the ninja duo.

"So there you are." Sighs the hostess.

"Man. Cut it a little closer next time, why don't ya." Rhetorically requests the actor. "Places everyone!".

"Break a leg out there, guys." Cheers the hostess.

The two ninja Medabots' eyes then glow an ominous yellow.

A bit later the actors are suited up and one stage. The hostess is standing on the left side of the stage. "Is there no one in audience, brave enough to join us on stage?" Asks the female host.

Almost all of the audience raise their hands and call out for them to be chosen.

"I'm really brave! Chose me!" Shouts Ikki. Erika is sitting on his left. She's taking pictures of the show, with Brass by her side and the two MedaRiders sitting beside Ikki. Ikki then stands up, and in the process he accidentally bumped his elbow into his childhood friend.

"Hey! Watch where you put that elbow!" States Erika. "How am i supposed to focus, with you jumping around and shouting in my ear like that?!?!".

"You want shouting?!?! I'll give you shouting!!!!" Shouts Ikki.

"What you're giving. Is me a headache."Quietly comments Kabuto, as he peacefully, sits beside his Medafighter.

Their arguing actually causes the rest of the crowd to go silent. And the three people on stage, to stop what they are doing and stare at the two bickering kids.

"I'm so sick of you always waving that camera around." States Ikki.

"How can I do a photo spread, if I don't take any pictures?" Questions Erika.

"News flash? It's a new age." Replies the ponytailed boy.

"Shut up." Snaps Erika.

They are then heaved on stage by the two monsters.

"What do we have?" Wonders the kappa monster.

"Disruptive kids always make for very delicious snacks." Comments the purple monster. They then dropped on the stage, with their hands tied behind their backs. "And the noisier they are, the better they taste.".

Erika then starts screaming for help.

"Sure. Because there's nothing more frightening, than a guy in a rubber suit." Says Ikki.

Erika then stops screaming. "You wanted so badly to be a part of the show, and now we are. So it wouldn't hurt to play along, Ikki." Replies the bound girl. "Like it or not. We're in show business now, baby.". She finishes with a big cheesey grin.

"Oh, no. These two horrible monsters have captured us. And it's up to you, the audience to save us, by getting up out of your seats, putting your arms in the air calling out like a raging chimpanzees for our favorite heroes: The Ninjas!" Instructs the hostess.

The audience then starts chanting 'Ninjas'.

"Help us Ninjas!" Cries out Ikki and Erika.

"The Ninjas!" Cheers the hostess.

They turn to see where the Ninjas, as the spotlight shines on them. Only one problem though. They aren't saying their intros or anything at all. Everything goes quiet for several moment.

"Err. Something doesn't feel quite right about all this." Says the kappa costumed actor.

"We're saved?" Weakly cheers the hostess. Although her tone made it seem like a question.

The two Medabots eyes then glow yellow.

"You're no match Ahhh!" Screams Jimmy as Nin-Ninja actually strikes him. Sending him crashing back into the background.

"Hey. No improvising." Criticizes the other actor. As Ikki, Erika and the hostess scoot out of the way.

Icknite appears in front of him and throws a small bomb over her shoulder and right at the second actor. The bomb goes off sending him flying into the background.

The crowd then cheers, not realising something wrong. Except the two MedaRiders, who could tell something is amiss.

"Somethings going on. And I don't like it." Mutters Kabuto.

"What's gotten into those ninjas?" Asks the hostess. "Now they're going blowing a hole in the stage.".

"The special effects look so real." Comments Erika.

"Wow." Gasps Ikki.

Nin-Ninja and Icknite then slash at the actors, destroying their costumes.

"Hey. Stick to the script, guys." Says Jimmy.

"Yeah. These costumes cost a lot to repair." Says the other guy.

The two ninja bots just keep going as everyone watches in shock and fear. Soon the entire is destroyed.

"Thanks folks. We'll be here all week." Says Nin-Ninja, although his voice had gotten lower. He and Icknite turn and look out over the audience, with their arms crossed and start cackling evilly.

The humans then rush out as fast as they can. Actually carrying Kabuto, Gatack and Brass on top of them.

"I've heard of crowd surfing. But this is more like crowd swimming." Comments Gatack.

"This is ridiculous." Mutters Kabuto.

"Miss Erika!" Cries out Brass.

Meanwhile Erika, Ikki and the hostess stare in absolute shock at what happened.

"This is decently going to hurt ticket sales." Says Ikki.

"Quit your yapping and help me reach my camera." Responds Erika.

The two ninja Medabots appear behind them, landing in a clunk. The two ten year olds hear it and lock behind them.

"Come into my parlour said the Rubberobo to the fly." Comes the familiar voice of the Rubberobo's Seaslug. The four golden dual antenna wearing thieves then appear from the shadows.

"The Rubberobos." Gasps Ikki.

"Oh no." Says the two ten year olds.

Later at the Ninja Fun House. Ikki and Erika are still tied up.

'"let us go." Demands Erika.

"Yeah. What's the big idea, anyway?" Asks Ikki.

"The big idea is to take over Ninja World and turn it into our new Rubberobo Gang headquarters." Explains Seaslug.

"Yeah. Then we'll be in a position to take control of every Medabot in the world." Adds Shrimplips.

"You're kidding?" Questions the ten year old boy.

"You don't actually think that this scheme with actually work, do you?" Asks his female counterpart.

"Why do you think we let all Medabots in, like that?" Asks Gillgirl.

"Ninja World is very popular." Remarks Squidguts.

The robos then start laughing.

Meanwhile Kabuto, Gatack and Brass are quickly climbing the stairs of the fun house.

"Are you sure they are here, Kabuto?" Asks Brass, as she follows the MedaRiders up the stairs.

"I tracked the signal from my MedaWatch here and we can only hope Ikki's still wearing it." Replies the red MedaRider. Soon the reach a door at the top of the stairs.

"What's behind door number one?" Asks Gatack.

Kabuto opens the sliding door and shows another door.

"A second door. Can't say I'm surprised." Comments Kabuto.

On the door there's a red button, with the words 'DON'T PUSH' over it.

"Should we push it?" Asks Gatack.

"Looks like we really don't have a choice." Replies Kabuto. "Doctor said this: 'One never learns. If the don't take chances.'.". He then pushes the red button.

Then two floor opened, revealing it to be a trap door. They then quickly fall down.

Meanwhile with the robos.

"Here's to the successful first phase of our mission." Says Seaslug.

"Cheers." Says the gang.

Ikki and Erika are still tied up and the ninja Medabots are standing guard over the two ten year olds.

"Hey Ninjas! I thought you were heroes, not henchmen for the Rubberobo Gang." Says Ikki. "Are you listening?"

"You're wasting your time. We switched the ninjas' medals with our own." Explains the tanned gang member.

"They are completely controlled by us know." Adds the youngest robo.

"And the entire Medabot population will follow." Says the female Rubberobo Gang member.

"We'll see." Growls Ikki.

Erika then notices her bindings have become loose enough for her to slip through them.

Meanwhile the Medabots are running up another staircase.

"Anyone else getting a strong sense of déjà vu. Or is it just me?" Asks Gatack.

"All these stair cases look they same." Says the sailor type Medabot.

They reach the top and see another button. Only this one is blue and has the word 'PUSH' over it.

"Should we?" Wonders the stag beetle themed MedaRider.

"Huh. What other option do we have right know?" Asks Kabuto. He then presses the button.

And unlike last time then weren't sent down, instead they are rocketed up.

Meanwhile Erika finally frees herself and so has Ikki.

"Ready?" Queitly asks Erika.

"Now. While they are busy." Whispers Ikki.

The two ten year olds then start sneaking off.

Suddenly the platform the Medabots are on crash through the floor.

"Kabuto? Gatack? Brass?" Questions Ikki.

"Talk about the express elevator." Comments Gatack, as the trio of Medabots recover. Kabuto notices the Rubberobos.

"The Rubberobo Gang? Why am I not surprised." Sighs Kabuto.

"Ahh! Intruders." Gasps Seaslug. "They know to much! Don't let them escape!".

"See ya." Says Ikki, as he and the MedaRiders make a hasty exit.

"Gotta run." Responds Erika. She then runs after her childhood friend, with Brass beside her.

"Stop them." Commands Shrimplips.

"I'm on it." Responds Squidguts, he then walks off after them.

Seaslug then pulls out a phone. "Attention all nearby personal. Our Rubberobo Gang headquarters has been breached." Reports the grown Rubberrobo. The grunts are decked out in a cross between their normal rubber suits and ninja costumes. "The culprits must be captured at all costs. The entire mission depends on it. Did I mention the reward?".

Meanwhile the kids and Medabots are running up the stairs, with Squidguts hot on their heels.

"This stairway goes on forever." Complains Erika.

Just keep running." Replies Ikki.

Ikki accident steps on a piece of a step, that causes a huge spring loaded red boxing glove to come out of the wall and nail Squidguts in the side of his face. But the big idiot keeps on coming after them. Ikki keeps on stepping on the triggers causing more boxing gloves to pop out and repeatedly hits Suidguts in the head. Ikki then steps on another trigger. This one causes the lower stairs to become a slide, as the kids and Medabots reach the top.

Squidguts on the other hand didn't make it to the top and slides down to the bottom. "Noooo." Cries the bulky Rubberobo.

"Be careful. Stairs can be tricky." Says Ikki.

"Who knew fun houses, were so 'fun'." Sarcastically says Erika.

The ninja robo appears by using the rolling wall and soon packed one of the ways the kids and Medabots could have gone.

"Oh-oh. Let's move it." Says Kabuto. The group the start running in the opposite direction. With more robo ninjas appearing for the rotating walls.

"Oh man. It's wall-to-wall Rubberobo." Comments Gatack as they continue to run.

"How many of them are these?" Questions the first Medabot. "Any ideas?".

"Just one. Split up." Shouts Ikki. The group then go through two hidden doors. The Medabots go in one and Ikki and Erika go in the other.

The ninja robos then run straight by them.

"Sir. We lost visual." Reports a grunt to Seaslug.

Seaslug looks at his phone and sees an arrow moving through a map of the fun house. "They're in the Wacky Fun Maze, heading towards the Haunted Ninja Attic." Summarises Seaslug.

Ikki and Erika, literally jump straight into the attic.

"The sign outside said: Haunted Ninja Attic." Informs Erika.

"Great. Maybe we can ask some ghostly ninjas for some help." Replies the red shirt wearing boy.

They then hear ghostly moans and apparent eyes glow in the darkness.

"Hey, hey. I was just kidding." Says Ikki.

"Those aren't ghostz, Ikki. Look." Replies his female friend.

They look and sees that the 'ghosts' are actually the Rubberobo Gang and they glowing eyes are really their sunglasses.

Erika uses the flash on her camera to blind the robo, despite the fact that they are wear sunglasses.

Meanwhile Kabuto, Gatack and Brass are running from Nin-Ninja and Icknite. The kunoichi themed Medabot throws several bombs, but Kabuto quickly draws his Kunai Gun and shoots the bomb, whilst they are in mid air. And keep on running.

Ikki and Erika are running from two Rubberrobo grunts. An explosion occurs above them and Kabuto, Gatack and Brass fall through it and quickly runs alongside their partners.

"Quick. To the roof." Instructs Kabuto. The group open a hatch to the roof. They take a chance to rest. Brass lays on her back, Erika lays on her front, Ikki sits down, Gatack is slightly breathing heavy and Kabuto looks completely fine.

"I hope they don't think to look for us here." Gasps Ikki.

"Way to jinx it, Ikki." Quietly comments Kabuto.

A platform then bursts out the opposite end of the roof. With the lead robos on it.

"They're here. Told you." Says Seaslug.

"Well. Time to go." States Ikki. He then starts running off. He almost falls off the edge of the roof. But Kabuto grabs a hold of the bottom of his shirt and pulls him back to relevant safety.

"Looks like we don't have any where left to run." States the red MedaRider.

Ikki looks down and sees how high up they are. "Good thing I'm not afraid of heights." Comments the Medafighter of the red MedaRider.

"Your luck has finally ran out." States Seaslug. "There's no way out.".

"The only way you could go, is down." Says Squidguts.

"We may be cornered. But we won't be going down, without a fight." Says Gatack.

"Yeah. What he said." Agrees Ikki. "Why don't we settle this with a Robattle?".

"Alright. Transport ninjas." States Seaslug. The two Ninjas then appear in front of him.

"Come on Kabuto. Let's do this." Says Ikki.

"Actually Ikki. I think I know two Medabots who are just itching to fight. So why don't we let them?" Requests Kabuto.

"Really? Who?" Asks his Medafighter.

"Them." Replies Kabuto as he points off. The look that way and sees two figures on another roof of the fun house. But of which are Medabots.

One have black feet and light green armour covering his lower legs and knees. On his left leg is a gold piece of armour that resembles a grasshopper's back leg. He upper legs are black. He has short light green shirt armor. Around his waist is a silver belt, with a piece flipped open from the buckle. Perching on the flipped opening buckle is a metallic green grasshopper themed Zecter facing to the right. The Zecter is mostly green, with two silver antenna and red eyes. It has a red octogon in the middle of it's body, with a plus in the octagon. It has silver forelegs and silver around the octagon and silver over most of its upper back leg, but the lower legs are light green. It had a yellow streak from the octagon to its neck. Both of the Zecter's legs are connected together by a golden handle. It's torso I'd light green on the collar area and on the stomach, with the sides being silver and has black trims. The shoulders are mostly silver, with large spikes pointing outwards and is trimmed in light green on the bottom. He has black upper arms and the forearms are covered in light green armor. His helmet is unique it's mostly a darker green and has three large spikes, two in the back and one in the front. Giving it the appearance similar to a grasshopper. He has two large red eye and a yellow mouth piece.

The second is nearly identical to the first. Except all the pieces of armour that's green one the first is brown. The Medabot and Zect have silver eyes instead of red. And the octagon on the Zecter is green instead of red and the Zector is facing to the left. And instead of the golden grasshopper leg, on his left leg, he has it on his right forearm.

"Who, on earth are you two?" Questions Seaslug.

"He wants to know our names. Should we tell them, big bro?" Asks the brown Medabot.

"We should. It's proper manners to introduce yourself, when you first meet someone, little brother." Explains the green Medabot.

"Just tell us who you, guys are!" Shouts Seaslug.

"Very well. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the MedaRider: KickHopper." Introduces the green Medabot.

 **KICKHOPPER.**

 **GRASSHOPPER-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: None.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: MedaKick.**

"Hey everybody. I'm the MedaRider: PunchHopper." Greets the brownish MedaRider.

 **PUNCHHOPPER.**

 **GRASSHOPPER-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: None.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: MedaPunch.**

"Wow. Two MedaRiders at once. So cool." Gasps Erika.

"Know that we introduced ourselves. May I ask, who are you?" Asks KickHopper.

"Why, surely you've heard of us for we are the infamous Rubberobo Gang." Introduces Seaslug.

"Rubberrobo Gang? Never heard of ya." Says PunchHopper. He turns to his big brother. "Hey. Big bro, you ever heard of a Rubberobo Gang?".

KickHopper just shakes his head, in reply.

"What?!? Oh never mind. Let's just Robattle." Sigh Seaslug.

"Then are both sides are in agreement?" Askes Mr. Referee as he appears wearing Samurai armor.

"Yes." Replies KickHopper.

"You bet." Agrees PunchHopper.

"You're on." Says Seaslug.

"Then it is agreed. Medafighters ready? Medabots Robattle!" Declares the samurai referee.

"Let's go with what works." Says Gillgirl. Icknite then vanishes in thick, whirlwind of leaves.

"They really don't think such a stupid trick would work on us do they, big brother?" Asks PunchHopper.

"Obvious. Listen I'll handle Nin-Ninja. You take Icknite. And by the way, she's behind you." Qiuetly replies the green MedaRider

Meanwhile Ikki, Erika and Brass are watching in slighty worry. But Kabuto and Gatack are watching and look as cool and as ever.

"Kabuto, are we sure those two can handle the Ninjas?" Asks Erika.

"Don't worry Erika. When it comes to teamwork or fighting in doubles, their are no better Medabots. Than the Hopper brothers." States Kabuto.

Currently PunchHopper and KickHopper have the advantage.

"PunchHopper time to finish this." States KickHopper.

"Right-o." Acknowledges the younger brother.

They then rush in and grab their respective opponent and throw them high into the air.

"What are they doing?" Asks Erika.

"They're finishing it." Replies the first Medabot.

The two Hopper brothers then leap high into the sky. They then flip and land on the backs of their opponents. They then say one thing. ""MedaJump."". They then simultaneously pull the handles of their Zecters, all the way

 **""MedaJump.""**

They then give mighty leaps off the Ninjas' backs. Sending the MedaRiders even higher in the air and send the two ninjas crashing into the roof. When the riders reach the apex of their height. They both says their special attack names.

"MedaKick." States KickHopper.

"MedaPunch." Says PunchHopper.

They then pull the leg handles back.

 **"MEDAKICK."**

 **"MEDAPUNCH."**

Energy travels from their Zecters, to their respective appendage that holds the golden grasshopper leg on them, which close up. They then come down like twin meteors. KickHopper has his energised left leg, pointed down. PunchHopper has his energised right fist.

When they hit the Ninjas, the golden legs snap open. Causing them to be engulfed in an explosion. The explosion dissipates show the Hopper brothers are fine but the Ninjas are definitely defeated.

"The winners are KickHopper and PunchHopper!" Declares samurai Referee.

"Not good." Says Seaslug.

"So much for that plan." Comments Shrimplips.

"Better cut our losses." Says the female Rubberrobo.

They then all get onto a small rocket that came out of nowhere.

"We'll be seeing you around." Says Seaslug.

"Fly away?" Cries the smallest robo.

They then fly away, but the rocket flies all over the place. And ends up exploding like a firework. But they had dismounted the rocket and are gliding off in a big purple parachute.

"Well. At least they can say, they always go out in a bang." Says Gatack. He then realizes something. "Oh no!".

"What is it, Gatack?" Asks Erika.

"I just realised that the Rubberobos still have Nin-Ninja and Icknite's medals." Explains Gatack.

"Actually they don't." Says Kabuto. He raises his right hand and shows that he has two medal.

"Hey! Those? But? How? When?" Questions the dark blue Medabot.

"During the Robattle, I decided to use the distraction and used Clock Up to get them away from the Rubberobos." Explains the first Medabot.

Later they had all left Ninja World.

"It's was nice of them to give us all free passes again." Says PunchHopper.

"They said it was the least they could do to repay us. We did rescue the Ninjas and stop the Rubberobo Gang, from taking over the park." Says Gatack.

"Oh no. I just realised something." Says Erika as she looks at her camera.

"What is it Erika?" Asks Ikki.

"I didn't get any shots of the Hoppers fighting the Ninjas." Replies Erika.

The Kabuto Zecter then detaches from his partner's belt. Excuse me, Erika. But I think I can help you with that." Says the small red robot.

"How?" Asks the young reporter.

"Well. You Zecters like myself can recorded videos and take pictures. And I was recording the entire Robattle. I'm sure we can take some of the images from my memory and you can use it in you article." Informs the Kabuto Zecter.

"That's great. Oh Kabuto Zecter I love you right now." Says Erika, as she traps the little beetle themed robot in a big hug.

The rest of the group laugh at this.

'Just one more. And the MedaRiders will be whole again.' Thinks Kabuto.

 **To day KickHopper and PunchHopper defeated Nin-Ninja and Icknite.**


	17. The Dream of The Past

**To Dream of The Past**

Fire. All around fire, burns. It burns away at a house and a large tree, next to it.

'Doctor! Doctor Hushi!'

The fire burns away at the ancient tree.

'Doctor!'.

'Doctor! Where are you?'.

The house continues to burn.

Kabuto remembers him sitting on the steps of the house, with an old man. The man had fair skin, and white hair with a mustache. He had dark slacks and shoes. He was wearing a lab coat over a blue shirt and dark blue tie. The scene then changes to the steps burning in fire.

He remembers standing on top of a thick branch, with Dr. Hushi looking up at him. And it changes to the large tree being engulfed in flames.

They then sees something in the fire. Silhouettes of creatures, seemingly unaffected by the blazing fire surrounding them. The flames then spread out and shows what the silhouettes are of…

"WORMS!" Gasps Kabuto, as he bolts up from his sleep. He stays their for a moment, panting hard, not out of fatigue, but out of fear. Kabuto looks around and sees, Ikki, Gatack and the Zecters are still sleeping peacefully. Kabut gets to his feet and walks over to the window and looks up to the full moon. "Why? Why am I dreaming of that night, after so many years?".

Kabuto then sees Dr. Hushi's face in the moon.

"Doctor. I miss you." Sighs Kabuto. The doctor's face then disappears from the moon. Kabuto looks at the moon for a few more seconds. Kabuto then looks away. He walks over to the wall and lays back against it. He then falls into a dreamless slumber.

late next morning Kabuto, Ikki and Gatack are walking down a street, with the Zecters flying nearby them. Although Kabuto seems rather spaced out.

"Kabuto, are you okay?" Asks Ikki.

"I'm fine Ikki. Why do you asks?" Wonders the first Medabot.

"It's just that you kind of act like your mind's somewhere else." Replies his Medafighter. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong, Kabuto?".

"No everything's fine. I just had a rough night sleeping last night, that's all." Explains the red MedaRider.

"Wow!" Gasps Gatack. He then points to a very large tree just outside the edges of town. "That's one big tree.".

The others in the group turn and sees the huge tree.

"Oh yeah. That's Ainsley's tree." Answers Ikki.

"'Ainsley'?" Asks the Kabuto Zecter.

"Yeah. Ainsley is this crazy woman, who live outside of the city. The only thing she loves is that tree. The city, tried to cut it down to build the road. But Ainsley chained herself to it. So they had to build around it." Explains Ikki.

"Woah. She must really love that tree." Says Gatack.

Kabuto stares at the tree. He then starts walking towards it.

"Hey! Kabuto where are you going?" Asks Ikki.

"I'm going to that tree. I can't explain it but, I feel as if I have to go to it." Explains Kabuto, as he keeps on walking.

The rest of the group look at each other and they then run after the red MedaRider.

Soon they find themselves in front of the ancient tree.

Kabuto stands right in front of the tree, and moves his hand to touch the bark.

But before he could a woman's voice calls out. "What are you doing?".

The five of them turn and see a young woman. She has pale skin, dark brown eyes, that are filled with sadness, but is hidden behind anger. She has short black hair. She's wearing a long dark blue dress, with a lavender crop jacket and black shoes. In her arms are a bundle of wood.

Beside the woman is a female Medabot.

The Medabot doesn't have any legs. Instead her lower body is covered in a forest green armor, that's looks a seed. She has three small white pipes coming from the bottom of the armor. She has four pieces of light pink skirt armor around her waist. The pieces of skirt armour are designed to resemble flower petals. She has light pink armour over her chest shaped of a strapless dress. The rest of her torso is covered in white armour. Her shoulders are round and light pink. The shoulders expand out into huge butterfly wings, that are light pink on the outside and is white on the inside. Her upper arms are thin and white. Her forearms are cylinder shaped and are mostly white with light pink trims on the ends. Her head is round and mostly light pink, with her face being pure white. She as two white rods acting as antennas and two bright yellow eyes.

 **BOTAFLY.**

 **BUTTERFLY-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Ainsley.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Floating.**

"Get out of here." Says the young woman.

"Ainsley, I presume?" Asks Kabuto, as he moves his hand away from the tree.

"That's right. Now what are you doing here?" Questions Ainsley.

"I apologize. But it is as if this tree's calling to mean. I can't explain it. But I feel as if the tree can help me." Replies Kabuto. Kabuto and Ainsley then stare deeply into each other's eyes.

"Are you the one who's been hanging around my house?" Questions the woman.

"'Hanging around your house'?" Asks Kabuto. He then shakes his head, but never breaks eye contact. "Sorry. But up until today. I never even knew you or this tree or your house, even existed.".

"Leave. Now." States Ainsley.

"Very well." Replies Kabuto. He then turn to the others. "Come on.".

"Okay." Responds Ikki. Who honestly didn't understand what happened.

They then all walk off.

"Botafly, follow them and make sure they actually do leave." Instructs the female adult.

"You got it. I'm your eye in the sky." Responds Botafly. She then flies up into sky.

Later they are at the playground.

"Kabuto, why were you so interested in that old tree?" Asks Ikki, as his Medabot rests up against some wooden stumps.

"That tree reminded me of the one that was in Dr. Hushi's yard. I don't know. I guess it just made me nostalgic." Replies Kabuto. "Now if you don't mind. I think I'll try to catch up on the sleep I lost last night.".

"Sure. We'll be over there, okay?" Wonders the ponytailed boy, as he points off behind him. Kabuto nods in reply. "Cool.".

Ikki, Gatack and the Zecters then walk off.

"So is it me, or does Kabuto seem kind of down about all this?" Wonders Ikki.

"It's probably because he's just missing the doctor." Respondes Gatack. "Out of all the MedaRiders. Kabuto was the closest to Dr. Hushi.".

"Really?" Asks the red shirt wearing boy.

"Yep. All the MedaRiders, including myself saw Dr. Hushi like a father. And we were all hit hard at his lose. But Kabuto took it the worst, but he also handled it the best. He was the one who took control and helped us get over it." Explains Gatack. He then looks at his resting best friend. "But it looks like he never really got over it, himself.".

Meanwhile Kabuto is having another dream of his past.

He dreams of Dr. Hushi sitting in his lab doing some research.

"Kabuto, could you go to the top of the tree and check the clouds? I want to know the weather." Requested the old doctor.

"Of course. But if I may ask: Why?" Asked the first Medabot.

"This lab's getting to stuffy." Answered the old doctor. "I was thinking, if the weather was nice, we could all go out on the water and see if the fish are biting.".

"I think everyone would like that." Said the past version of Kabuto, as he dreams of himself standing on top of the old tree, looking out to the sea at sundown.

Back in the real world Gatack is still talking with Ikki.

"So, why do you think Ainsley's so protective of that tree?" Asks the dark blue MedaRider.

"I dunno. But I have heard she has a collection of a ton of Medals hidden somewhere." Replies the ten year old. "I mean a whole ton of Medals.".

"'A ton of Medals'?" Muses Gatack. He then thinks of something. "Hey! What if some of the Medals in her collection, are rare Medals.".

"Hey Kabuto!" Calls out Gatack. His voice cause Kabuto to wake up. He turns to see Ikki, Gatack running over to him, with the Zecters following after them.

"Yes?" Asks the now awakened Kabuto.

"We just thought of something." Replies Gatack. "Know you remember how protective Ainsley was about that tree, right?".

"Yes. I recall it. I was there with you." Answers the red MedaRider.

"Right. Well I just heard from Ikki, that Ainsley was a large collection of Medals hidden somewhere, and we thought that some of them could be rare Medals and it's probably hidden near the tree." Explains the blue Medabot.

"And what proof do you have?" Wonders Kabuto.

"Er. Proof? Um well. Ya see." Mutters Gatack, he glances at Ikki. Who shrugs in reply. The stag beetle themed Medabot then let's out a sheepish chuckle.

"You don't have any proof and most of this is based of a rumour Ikki heard, isn't it?" Questions Kabuto, as he stands up straight.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Admits Gatack. "But even if there's the slightest chance. We have to at least look into it.".

Kabuto let's out a sigh. "Alright. Let's get going." Says Kabuto.

""Right."" Agrees Ikki and Gatack.

The five of them then leave.

A while later they arrive back at Ainsley's tree.

"So what do we do first?" Wonders Kabuto.

"Actually. We never even thought about where to look." Says Ikki.

"Oh boy." Groans Kabuto as he facepalms.

"What are you all doing here? again? I thought I told you leave?" Questions Ainsley as she walks over to them.

"You did. But we remembered you said someone was hanging around your house. And we were worried. So we came back to try and find out who it really is." Half falsely explains Kabuto. 'I hate lying to people. But she'll be more will to listen, than if I tell her we're here to look for her medal collection, that I doubt even exists. And I actually do want to help protect the tree.'.

Ainsley looks at him with a suspicious look. Kabuto remains cool and unfazed. Gatack is acting a bit more nervous and Ikki is sweating hard. The Zecters had already returned to their respective partner's belts.

"Why would you be so willing to help someone you hardly know? I don't even know any of your names." Says Ainsley.

"Well then allow me to introduce myself and my friends. I'm Kabuto. This is my best friend, Gatack.". He motions to his blue friend. "And this is my Medafighter, Ikki.". He points to Ikki. "And as for why we want to help you. Well we just like helping people." Finishes the first MedaRider. He then notices something. "What the?".

He then sees someone in the shadows. He then sees them run off.

"After him!" Orders Kabuto. He and Gatack then chase after the mysterious figure into the shadows.

"Why? They're trying to protect this place like it's their own." Quietly says Ainsley.

Kabuto and Gatack soon then return, but they are alone.

"He got away." Sighs Kabuto. "Sorry. We'll leave now.". Kabuto and the group then turn to leave.

"Wait." Says Ainsley. Causing them to stop in their tracks.

"Yes?" Asks the original Medabot.

"I misjudged you. I'm the one who should be sorry." Replies the dark haired woman.

"You have no need to apologize." Says the red Medabot.

"Come we can talk more at my house." Says the older human.

Soon they all arrive at a wooden log cabin.

"Wait here. I'll get you some snacks and we can talk some more." Says Ainsley. As she moves off to the kitchen. With Kabuto, Gatack and Ikki are sitting at her dining table. The Zecters had detached from their belts and are sitting on their respective partner's right shoulders.

"Okay." Replies Ikki

"What about Botafly? Isn't she coming in?" Asks Gatack.

"Don't worry about her. She really love the outdoors." Answers Ainsley, as she walks out and puts a plate of cookies, down on the table. Ikki takes one and starts eating it.

"Oh really. Cool." Respondes Gatack, as they all look through the window and sees Botafly who's looking in. Although she's muttering about how cold it is.

"It's good though. I like her out there. We have to protect the oak tree." Explains Ainsley. As she sits down. "One time a dog tried to mark it as it's territory. It was awful. I had to strip it of it's bark.".

"Man. I guess it's bark was worse than it's bite." Jokes Gatack.

Everyone groans at the bad pun.

"Sorry. Gatack has a bad habit of telling bad jokes." Apologies Kabuto.

"It's alright." Replies Ainsley. "It's just that the tree must be protected, and with all these strangers lurking around. I don't know what to do.".

"So Ainsley. If you don't mind me asking, why are you so dedicated to protecting that one tree? I can tell it means alot to you. But why?" Questions Kabuto. "And why would anyone ever want to hurt the tree? Although I can tell there's something special about the tree. But I can't tell exactly what it is."

"My husband was always very connected to that tree. He always took extra special care of it. He told me that it had a way to healing people's hearts. Then one day, my husband passed away suddenly. I've taken care of the tree ever since. In memory of him." Explains the widower.

"Protecting something, in the memory someone who's passed away." Says the first Medabot. He then leans back in his chair slightly. "I know how that feels.".

"You do?" Asks the dress wearing woman.

"Yeah. My first Medafighter, a man I thought of like a father, passed away a long time ago. And I made a promise to him to protect what he held dear." Explains Kabuto.

"Really? And what did you promise to protect?" Asks Ainsley.

"Oh it's nothing you should be worried about." Respondes the red MedaRider. He then looks out the window and looks at the tree. "We even had a large oak tree in our yard. Remember Gatack?".

"Remember? I don't think I'll ever be able to forget those days. They were some of the happiest days of my life." Responds Gatack.

Ikki had just finished eating all the cookies. He then turned to Ainsley. "So Ainsley, did your husband leave you anything?" Asks Ikki.

"No." Calmly answers the widow.

"Really? Nothing? Like some Medals?" Questions Ikki.

'Ikki. One of these days, I'm going to have to teach you to keep think before you talk.' Thinks Kabuto.

"Medals? Like Medabot Medals? Why would he leave behind Medals? And why would you even ask that?" Questions the older human, as she glares at the young boy.

"Er. Well you see. What I meant was. No. Er. Oh man." Panics Ikki.

"Well?" Asks Ainsley.

"Well. You might as well know the truth." Responds Kabuto. "I only told you half of the truth earlier. Whilst I did want to help you protect the tree. But the other reason is because Ikki had heard rumors that you have a large collection of Medals. And we thought that, some of them could be a special kind of Medal.".

"I do own several medals. But the only Medabot Medal I own is Botafly's. All the other medals, are just old war medals. They're practically worthless." Responds Ainsley. "I don't know why someone would be after Medals. They could just buy some in the store.".

"Unfortunately, these special Medals, are not the kind you can buy." Replies Kabuto. He then gets up from his seat. "I think it's best we leave.". He then starts to walk to the door. But glances back before he reaches it. "Before I go. I have one last thing to say. Doctor said this: 'When one focuses to much on the past. They lose sight of the present.'.". He then opens the door and walks out.

"Hey Kabuto, wait up." Cries Ikki. Him, Gatack and the Zecters then rush after the oldest Medabot. Leaving Ainsley to silently think about the words Kabuto just said.

Later during the night Kabuto is having another restless dream.

Kabuto finds himself in a empty void.

'Where am I?' Asks the slumbering Medabot.

Suddenly Ainsley's large oak tree appears not to far from him.

'That tree. Why am I dreaming of that tree?" Questions the dreaming MedaRiders.

'Help me.'.

'What? Who said that? I've never heard that voice before.' Mutters the sleeping red Medabot.

'Please. Help me.'.

'Who are you?!" Questions Kabuto. He looks around the void but only sees the tree and nothing else. He turns his back to the tree.

'Please. Please, help me.'.

A orangey red light the shines from behind him. Kabuto slowly turns and looks behind him. The MedaRider freezes in shock at what he sees.

The tree. The tree that Ainsley's husband loved and she had tried so hard to protect, is engulfed in flames. Just like the one at his old home on the fateful night.

'No. No. No. No!' Mutters Kabuto as he staggers back away from the burning tree.

'Please. You have to help me.'.

'Noooooooo!" Cries Kabuto as he wakes up harshly.

The MedaRider looks around and sees the others are still sleeping. He put his right hand over his eyes. "Why was I dreaming of that tree? What could it mean?" Quietly Questions the MedaRider. Kabuto takes his hand off his eyes and rests it against his leg. Kabuto stares at his hand, before gripping it tightly. "I have to go back.".

The next morning Kabuto is walking towards Ainsley's house, alone. As he's walking up some steps he sees a photo album. The album is filled with pictures of young man. The young man. Has tanned skin and spiky black hair.

"Don't go poking around." Criticizes Ainsley, as she appears and closes the book. "What are you even doing here?".

"I apologize I didn't mean to pry. And for why I'm here, it may seem rediculouse, but I had a dream last night." Reveals Kabuto.

"You dream?" Asks the widower.

"Yes. Quite often really. But lately, the dreams I've been having are so strange." Replies the MedaRider.

"Really? why?" Wonders the female human.

"I don't know. But the dream I had last night. It almost told me to come here." Replies the red Medabot.

"Oh really." Asks Ainsley. Kabuto simply nods in reply. "And exactly what was this dream about?".

"Your tree." Admits Kabuto.

"My tree?" Questions the woman.

"Yes. And there's something else. The tree was on fire." Says the MedaRider.

"What?" Gasps the young woman.

"I best explain. In my dream. I was all alone in a black void. The only thing besides me was your tree. I then heard a voice, one I never heard before, repeatedly calling out for help. I turned to look around, but found no one. Then a light shines behind me. I turned and was shocked at what I saw. Your tree was covered in fire. I then heard the voice call out for help, one last time. Then I woke up." Explains the first Medabot.

The mood between the two turns depressing. Ainsley is shocked at the MedaRider's dream. Kabuto just remains quiet, until he decides to try to change the subject.

"When I saw in your album. I saw plenty of pictures of who I assume is you late husband. But I didn't see any of you." States the red MedaRider. "If you don't mind me asking. Why is that?".

His question straps Ainsley out of her trance. "Oh. You see I don't like having my picture taken." Admits Ainsley.

"I understand that. I'm quite camera shy myself." Replies Kabuto.

"Really? No offense, but you seem to be the kind of person, who likes to be the center of attention." Says the widower.

"I'll admit. I often do end up as the center of attention. But to be honest I actually proffer to keep a low profile." Responds Kabuto.

Ainsley seems rather happy to talk to him. She then closes her eyes and holds her photo album closer. "I never was able to sit still for a photo. Not even with my husband." Explain Ainsley. "There was one picture of us together. I let him take it, because it was his birthday. But it's been lost for a long time. And now I wish I let's him take more.".

She then walks into her home, with Kabuto following her.

Soon they arrive at a bedroom, with pictures of the late husband, tacked to the wall.

"This was my husband's room. I keep meaning to turn it into a spare bedroom. But…" Says Ainsley, though she seems to be unable to finish it.

"You can't let go of the past?" Offers Kabuto, as he stands in the door was. "If you change this, then you may lose whatever connection you have left with your husband?".

Botafly's Medafighter nods. "We had so many good times together." Says the widow. "I feel as if he's still watching over me from somewhat, and I think it's important for someone to keep my husband's memory alive, for his sake.".

"Trust me. I understand that completely." Quietly mutters Kabuto. "Although it sometimes becomes hard, to tell if it's for your loved one or if it's for yourself.".

Meanwhile Ikki, Gatack and the two Zecters are walking over to Ainsley's house.

"Are you sure, this is where Kabuto is?" Asks Ikki, as he keeps walking.

"Not entirely sure. But something tells me this is where he went." States Gatack.

Meanwhile Kabuto suddenly stiffens slighty.

Ainsley notices this."What is it, Kabuto?" Asks the woman.

"Err. It's nothing. Excuse me, I need some air." Responds Kabuto. He the leaves the room.

Meanwhile the others are still walking to the house to the house.

"You think Kabuto's really here?" Wonders Ikki, as the reach the top of the steps.

"He's here alright." Says the familiar voice of the certain red MedaRider. They reach the top step and see Kabuto standing in front of them. "My question is: Why are you here?".

"Kabuto, we were looking for you and have been all day." Respondes Gatack.

Kabuto sighs. "Come with me. And I'll explain why I came here again." Says the first MedaRider.

Meanwhile two mysterious people hide in the shadows and watch them leave.

Soon the five of them find themselves at the river bank, at sunset. All of them are sitting on the ground.

"The reason I returned to Ainsley's house today, was because of a dream I had last night." Explains Kabuto.

"You can dream?" Asks Ikki, as he looks at his Medabot is shock.

"Sure. I dream just about every night." Says Gatack. "Yeah. I had a dream just last night. It was about electronic sheep.".

Kabuto, Ikki and the two beetle themed Zecter stare at him with a deadpan look. Kabuto sighs, making everyone look at him.

"Well, none of my dreams regard sheep in any form. The dream I had the night before last, was about the night we lost the doctor and the one I had last, was about Ainsley's tree burning down." Explains Kabuto. "It may seem crazy, but I felt as if I had to go and it out. If for no other reason, than to reassure myself it wasn't real.".

"Wow. I had no idea." Says Ikki.

"Of course you couldn't. I have a habit of keeping these kinds of things to yourself." States the red MedaRider.

"Well, at least you know that the tree is okay." Says Gatack.

"Perhaps. But for some reason, something's telling me it's still in danger." mutter Kabuto.

Just then Botafly, comes flying towards them. "Kabuto! Kabuto! Kabuto!' calls out the pink Medabot, as she reaches said MedaRider. The others turn to look at the Butterfly-Type.

"What's the problem, Botafly?" Asks Kabuto.

"Ainsley's in trouble." Responds Botafly.

"We have no time to lose." States Kabuto.

Later at night time, the six of them, arrive at Ainsley's house.

"Ainsley! Ainsley! Ainsley!" Shouts Kabuto, as they search the area.

They soon, find Ainsley tied to a wooden pillar in her house.

"Kabuto!" Gasps Ainsley. Kabuto uses his Kunai Gun, in Kunai mode to cut her bindings.

"We're too late." Says Ikki, and they see all of the old medals on the floor.

Ainsley rubs her wrists, after she's freed. "Kabuto, please hurry. They've gone to the oak tree." Says the young woman.

"I knew it." Mutters Kabuto.

Meanwhile the two shadowy figures are digging in the dark.

"Come on, Robo, keep digging." Says the voice of a familiar female theif. It's Seaslug and Gillgirl. "She said she's trying to protect the tree. But she's lying. I'm positive that she's got a rare medal buried around here, somewhere. Seaslug.".

"Just keep going." Says her male teammate.

"Hold it!" Calls out Kabuto as, him and the others arrive at the tree. They then see the two Rubberrobo Gang members. "The Rubberobo Gang, gotta say I saw that coming.".

"It's Kabuto." Gasps Gillgirl.

"He must be here for the rare Medal." Quesses Seaslug.

"I'm not here for any Medal. I'm here to stop you, from harming that tree." Responds Kabuto. "Let's do this Kabuto Zecter!".

"Right partner!" Agrees the small red rhinoceros beetle mecha. It then quickly flies in and attaches itself to Kabuto's belt, and flips it's horn, in progress.

"If you want to fight then. I'm more than happy to oblige." Says Gillgirl. "Come on out Saldron!".

A red flying female Medabot, appears above them.

The Medabot's lower body is mostly red, with no really legs. She has a piece of black armour, shaped like a teardrop and a large yellow semi sphere with a hole on it. She has two orange bent funnel like shapes, attached to the lower body. With three holes on the end of each. She has a red cone piece of armour, attached to the bottom of the Medabot's lower body and a large arrowheads shaped piece of armour, with three holes at the tip of it and is attached to the cone, making a tail. Her chest is mostly red. She has extra orange armor over her chest. With a hand on the lower half and two white fillister head screws on the upper corners of the orange armor. Her shoulder armour is long, curved and orange. With three holes on the inner half of the armour. Her upper and the upper third of the forearms are thin cylinders and are red. The rest of her forearms are covered in large red box like armour. With the ends being covered in extra orange armour, with two large holes at the end. And her hands come on of the top hole. Her hands have yellow palms and five white claw like fingers on each hand. Her head is covered in mostly red armor with two large fake green salamander eyes on her forehead. She has three black pipes coming from the back of her head. She has yellow armor over the face and two light blue eyes.

 **SALDRON.**

 **SALAMANDER-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Rubberobo Gang.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Fire Attack.**

"I usually try to avoid battling females. But it looks like I don't have a choice." Says Kabuto. He then turns to his Medafighter. "Let's do this, Ikki.".

"Right." Agrees Ikki.

"Huh. Wonder where Mr. Referee is?" Wonders Gatack as he looks around.

"Kabuto." Quietly mutters Ainsley.

Kabuto then rushes forward, with his Kunai Gun drawn, in it's Kunai mode. He attempts to slash Saldron. But the floating Medabot dodges. The female Medabot tries to swipe at Kabuto, but the MedaRider leaps high. He then hits Saldron with a knee drop, to her head and then leaps back, and sends Saldron to the ground.

"Wow. He's strong." Says Botafly.

"Yeah. Kabuto's actually considered the strongest MedaRider." Reveals Gatack.

"Really?" Asks a shocked Ikki.

"Yep. It's true." Confirms the blue MedaRider.

Saldron then raises her hand and shoots fire out of the lower hole.

"Wow." Gasps Kabuto, he quickly leaps up and dodges the attack. He lands a short way off from the tree.

"How are we supposed to hit him. He's too fast." Says Seaslug.

"Don't worry I already have an idea." Replies Gillgirl. "Saldron attack the tree!".

"What?!" Questions Kabuto.

"But if the tree gets hit by that flamethrower, it'll…" explains Ikki, but he can't get the last word out.

"It'll burn." Gasps Ainsley.

The flame using Medabots, gets up and quickly points it's left arm at the tree, and sends a torrent of flame at the oak. Kabuto tried to move, but he's frozen in shock. The blazing attack hits the tree and sets it alight, as well as a lot of the surrounding grass.

Ainsley tries to run to it. But Ikki stops her before she gets to far.

"No. You can't Ainsley. You'll get hurt." Warns Ikki, as he holds the older human back.

"B-b-but the tree." Whimpers the widow, as she fights back tears.

Kabuto is meanwhile staring at the burning tree is shock. He has several flashbacks to the fateful day, on which he and the others lost Dr. Hushi. He's snapped out of it by the same voice be heard in his dreams.

'Help me. Please. It hurts.'.

He stares at the tree in shock. "I-it's you. You're the one who's been calling me." Mutters Kabuto, he puts his Kunai Gun back to normal. He then balls his hands into fists and runs straight into the fire.

"Kabuto!" Gasps Ainsley, she clamps her hands over her mouth.

"What's he doing?" Asks Ikki.

"I hope you know what you are doing, old buddy." Quietly mutters Gatack.

Meanwhile Kabuto is running through the fire. 'I will protect this tree. I won't let her lose what she worked so hard to protect and her husband loved so much.' Thinks Kabuto as he runs. He then reaches the burning tree and he finally touches it with his hand. The moment his hand reaches the blazing bark. His entire world goes black.

To Kabuto, he finds himself back in the black void. 'What am I doing here?' Questions the confused Medabot.

'Kabuto.' Comes a familiar aged voice, from behind the MedaRider.

'It couldn't be.' Gasps Kabuto. He quickly turns around and is shocked at what he sees. 'Dr. Hushi!'.

'You mustn't give up. Kabuto. Remember, no matter what I will always be with.' Says the old doctor. He then disappears into thin air.

'Doctor!' Calls out Kabuto. He looks around but he couldn't see the old man anywhere. 'Doctor. I promise I won't give up and I will protect what you loved so much, because I love it as well.'.

Back in the real world Kabuto's Medal, starts to glow red. Soon the light spread over his entire body and then starts to cover the tree.

"What the? What's going on?" Questions Ikki. Everyone then sees the red aura cover the tree.

"Hey! What's with the lightshow?" Questions Seaslug.

"I don't know." Admits Ikki.

Then in one big burst, the aura dissipates and fire is put out, saving the tree and showing Kabuto's okay.

"Kabuto!" Cries out Ikki.

"He's okay." Says Ainsley.

"And he saved the tree." Adds Botafly.

"How did he do that?" Asks Gatack.

"What was that?!?" Questions Seaslug.

Kabuto then glares at the Rubberobos. "You robos just a huge mistake and you are going to pay for it." States Kabuto.

He then quickly raises his arms and shoots at Saldron. When the Salamander-Type staggers back, Kabuto zooms forward unsheathes his Kunai Gun in Kunai mode and slashes Saldron in one swift move, sending the flamethrowing Medabot even farther back. She lands right in front of the two Rubberobos.

It's time to finish this." States Kabuto. He then presses the top three legs of his Zecter I'm quick succession.

 **"1**

 **2**

 **3.".**

Kabuto flips the Kabuto Zecter's horn back. And says, "MedaKick.". He then pulls the horn back again.

 **"MEDAKICK.".**

Energy quickly travels from his Zecter to Kabuto's horn and straight to his right leg. Kabuto then leaps high in the sky and then dives down. He doesn't hit Saldron, instead he hits the ground in front of her. The force of the kick did create an explosion and it is powered enough to send Seaslug, Gillgirl and Saldron flying off into the distance.

"He did it!" Cheers Ikki.

"Thank goodness." Sighs Ainsley.

Kabuto then walks over to where the robos were digging. He leans down and starts clearing away some dirt.

"What's he doing?" Asks the Gatack Zecter.

"You got me." Replies the dark blue MedaRider.

Kabuto finds what he looks for. He picks up a small wooden box. He then walks over to Ainsley and hands it to her. "I believe this belongs to you." Says Kabuto.

"This box." Mutters Ainsley. She opens the box and gasps at what's inside. A picture of her and her husband, sitting beneath the oak tree. "I thought I lost this. It was here.".

"'Beneath the oak, we are together. So that our love may last forever.'." Reads Ikki.

"Wow. Ikki. I never thought you were so poetic." Says Gatack.

"It's written on the back." States the young Medafighter.

"Oh. That makes much more sense." Respondes the Stag beetle themed Medabot.

"It looks like you can finally move on. Hi, Ainsley?" Asks Kabuto.

"Right. You know, you never told me, what you are working so hard to defeat." Responds Ainsley.

"I didn't. Though I suppose you should know. The thing the doctor loved and the thing I promised to protect, is this world." Replies Kabuto. 'And I plan to keep that promise.'.

 **Today Kabuto defeated Saldron.**


	18. Sasword Strikes

**Sasword Strikes**

At the riverbank that's covered in snow.

"Get out of here. Run! Run!" Gasps a kid as he and his friends run.

"It the Rubberobo Gang!" Shouts another you boy.

One of the boys trips and falls into the snow.

The Rubberobo then surround the fallen kid.

"Ow well, well. Looks like we got ourselves a little snowfall." Says on of the Rubberobo grunts.

The little boy, looks up and sees Seaslug standing in front of him. "No. Please don't hurt me." Pleads the kid.

"Don't worry little boy." Replies Seaslug. "We promise we won't hurt you. As long as you had over your Medabot's medal us, the Rubberobo Gang.".

"Act now and you'll receive this stylish rubber suit. Complete with antenna and sunglasses." Says Gillgirl, as she holds up a Rubberobo Gang uniform in a sealed plastic bag. "Exclusive to members of the Rubberobo Gang. But today can be yours for just one Medabot medal.".

"Just hand over the medal kid!" Shouts the tanned robo.

"I thought I told you to act now." States the sole female Medabot stealing thief.

"Picking on a little kid?" Comes a nobel notice. "You are truly pathetic.".

"Hey!" Shouts Seaslug. "No one calls the great Rubberobo Gang, pathetic. No one! Where are you?".

"He's over there!" Calls Gillgirl, as she points at the river edge. Everyone turns and sees a Medabot standing there.

The Medabot has silver feet, and has thin royal purple armour it's lower legs. His upper legs are black with a ban of purple armor around his upper left leg. He has a short royal purple skirt armor. He has a silver belt around his waist, with the word 'ZECT' on the buckle. He has royal purple armor, going over his right side of his chest, around the collar and around his stomach area. The rest is covered in piece of silver armor, done in a way resembling scorpion legs. His shoulders are covered in royal purple armor, that vaguely resembles a scorpion's pincers. His upper arms are black and his forearms are covered in thin royal purple armor. His hands are black. The Medabot's head is round and is mostly black. With a purple scorpion detailings on his forehead with the tail coming up and points to the right. He has two large green eyes, that look like scorpion pincers. He has two royal purple pieces around each of his head and has small silver points coming from each. And has a silver mouthpiece. In his right hand is a Medabot sized katana blade. The swords handle is a bright shade of royal purple. The blade is mostly black, except the inner half of the blunt side which is silver and has thin orange markings going through the middle of the blade. And the base of the blade is covered in light royal purple armor, with an orange light in the middle of the royal purple plating. Attached to the underside of the guard is a mostly silver and black scorpion Zecter. The Zecter's stinger is the only thing on it's that's light royal purple with orange lights/buttons on both sides of the stinger. The tail is all the way down.

"Who the heck are you?" Questions Seaslug.

"I am the MedaRider, who cuts down evil. I am Sasword." Introduces the purple scorpion themed Medabot.

 **SASWORD.**

 **SCORPION-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: None.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: MedaSlash.**

"Another MedaRider!" Gasps Gillgirl.

What they didn't notice is that the kid has slipped away.

"So you've heard of the others. Interesting. I wouldn't have thought such buffoons would know of us." Says Sasword.

"Who are you calling 'buffoons'?" Questions Seaslug.

"Let's get him!" Cries Gillgirl. The group of rubber suit wearing men then starts to walk towards the sword wielding Medabot.

"I wouldn't do that." Says Sasword.

They then all fall straight into the snow. Seaslug then pokes his head up from the snow. "It's so cold." Gasps the Rubberobo Gang member.

"You know, I thought you couldn't possibly be as stupid as you looked. I was wrong, you're even stupider than you look." Comments the purple MedaRider.

Later the small group of Rubberobos are back at their headquarters. Each of them are wrapped in blankets and are shivering. They are seated in front of the screen with the shadowed figure of their leader on it and Shrimplips standing next to it.

"S-sir c-cold." Mutters Seaslug.

"I am severely disappointed in your inability to successfully steal any medals. Let alone any rare Medals." States the mysterious leader.

"But leader. Another one of those darn MedaRiders showed up and stopped us." Whines the tanned Rubberrobo.

"I don't want to hear any. Wait! Did you say another MedaRider has appeared?" Questions the mysterious leader.

"Yeah." Requires the sole female Rubberobo.

"What did he look like? Give me all the details you can." Orders the mysterious leader.

"Er. Well he's mostly purple, with pits of black and silver. He has green eyes and looks like he's based on a scorpion. He had a sword in his right hand." Lists Gillgirl. She then remembers something else. "Oh. And he said his name is 'Sasword', I think.".

"Sasword has arrived. That means all the MedaRiders have finally arrived." Quietly mutters the leader.

"Is something the matter, oh great leader?" Asks Shrimplips.

"No. Nothing's the matter, Shrimplips." Respondes the shadow of the leader. He then turns to the sick gang members. "And you, take a few days off, until your healthy again. You're useless to me like this.".

"G-g-g-got it." Stutters Seaslug.

The screen then goes dark.

The leader in his dark room, turns to another screen, he pushes a button on his chair, and I screen he's looking at turns on. It shows a young man, with dark hair and goggles, he's wearing a lab coat with the ZECT logo printed over his heart in black.

"Proceed with the first step of the plan." States the mysterious leader.

"Yes sir." Respondes the ZECT scientist.

Later the next day Kabuto, Gatack, Ikki, Erika, Brass and the Screws are all at the snow covered river side. Kabuto and Ikki are in a Robattle against the male screws, whilst the rest are watching from the side. And Mr. Referee is there as well.

"Attack Kabuto." Commands Ikki.

"You read my mind." Responds Kabuto.

He then leaps up and aims at Totalizer and starts shooting to him, but the yellow Medabot sees it coming and moves just out of the way of the shots. Kabuto lands right in front of him. Totalizer tries to hit him, with his thick arms. The first Medabot sees the attack coming and ducks underneath the attack. He retaliates by delivering a strong punch, right to Totalizer's stomach. He then follows with a strong kick to the yellow and purple Medabot's side and finishes it with a blast at point blank range. The damage causes Totalizer's Medal to eject.

"Oh man. Totalizer!" Cries Sloan.

"Get him, CyanDog!" Calls out Spyke.

"Right." Agrees the blue Dog-Type Medabot.

He rushes in close and attempts to hit his teacher with a right hook. But Kabuto is able to dodge out of the way, he then retaliates with his own punch and hits CyanDog, sending him back a bit. The canine based Medabot recovers and attempts to hit Kabuto with a straight punch. Kabuto leans back to dodge the initial attack, but then CyanDog actives his gun and unloads several shots at close range, doing some damage. The force causes Kabuto to skid back a bit. Kabuto recovers are races forward, CyanDog tries to hit him again. But Kabuto dodges out the way, entirely. He then strikes with a spinning back heel kick, hitting CyanDog in the back of his head. The resulting force is enough to end CyanDog flying forward and causing his medal to eject from his back.

"The winner is Kabuto!" Declares Mr. Referee.

"Alright! We won!" Cheers Ikki.

Kabuto gathers the fallen Medals from the snow and places them back into their respective bodies. Causing them to reactivate.

"You two did well today." Compliments Kabuto. He turns to Sloan's Medabot. "Totalizer, you've become faster and know you can predict here an enemy will attack, mean you can dodge easier and you've learned to use you thick armor in close combat. You've become very strong.".

"Thanks." Replies Totalizer.

Kabuto nods at him. He then turns his attention to his student. "CyanDog. You have become very skilled in hand to hand combat and you care close to perfecting your shooting-punch technique. I'm very proud of your progress." Says the red MedaRider.

"Thank you master. It's all because you believe in me." Responds CyanDog.

"Wow. Those two have been getting better. But, I still can't believe how powerful Kabuto is." Says Erika.

"He's really incredible." Quietly Comments Brass.

"Huh? Did you say something Brass?" Questions the young reporter.

"No, no, no. I said nothing, miss Erika. was nothing." Frantically denise the sailor themed Medabot.

"Well. I think that's enough for today." Says Samantha, as she gets up, with PepperCat by her side. "Let's get going.".

"Right boss." Responds PepperCat. She then looks over to the other red Medabot. "See you around, Kabuto.".

"See you later, PepperCat." Replies Kabuto.

The Screw Gang then all leave.

"That was fun." Comments Kabuto.

"Getting into mischief again? Can't say I'm surprised." Comes a rich nodal voice.

"Hey! Who said that?" Questions Ikki.

They look around and then they see Sasword standing not too far away from them, with his sword still in his right hand.

"Long time no see, old friend." Greets the purple Medabot.

"Wow. Who's that?" Asks the ponytailed boy.

"He's a fellow MedaRider. The swordmaster of the group. The purple slashing scorpion: Sasword." Introduces Kabuto.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Says the sword using MedaRider. "You know my name. But I don't know yours, mind introducing yourself?".

"Oh right." Replies the ten year old boy. "I'm Ikki.".

"I'm Erika." Adds his old friend.

"And my name is Brass." Informs the female Medabot.

"Well then greetings, Ikki, Erika and Brass." Says Sasword.

"Well. Hate to say it, Sasword, but you're the last to arrive." Commands Gatack.

"It wasn't a race to get here Gatack." Counters the purple scorpion themed MedaRider.

"Help! Help!" Cries out a familiar voice of a certain red head.

They all look and sees Karin running nearby them and she's carrying something in a box.

"It's Karin." Gasps Ikki.

"No duh." Says Gatack.

They then sees she's being chased by two big men.

"And she's being chased." Adds Erika.

"Let's go. We have to help." States Kabuto. The three MedaRiders then run towards the running heiress.

"Hey! Don't worry Karin, I'll save you!" Cries Ikki, as he runs after the oldest Medabots.

"He's always so willing to save Karin." Says Erika, she and Brass then run after the others.

Soon Karen is on the bridge over the river. She's cornered as two more men block her off from the other side.

"Nowhere to run." States one of the men.

"Hand it over kid." Orders the man beside the first.

"Are either of you a doctor?" Asks Karin, who completely misses the point. "But found this poor thing injured. I have to take him to a doctor right away.".

"You gotta be kidding me. We know that it's hurt. We're the ones who hurt it in the first place." Yells the first man, he then puts his hands out in a grabbing position. "Know give it here, so we can finish the job.".

"No. I won't let you hurt him anymore." Replies Karin.

"Well. We tried to do things the easy way." Says the second man.

"Now you have to try to do things the MedaRider way." Comes Kabuto voice.

"What the?" Questions the man.

They then turn and see Kabuto's standing one one of the bridge's pillars, with Gatack standing on the railing to Kabuto's left and Sasword is standing on the railing on his right. Each of them have their bladed weapons out and are glaring at the four men.

"Now. I suggest you leave her alone." Says Kabuto, as he readies his Kunai Gun in Kunai mode.

"Or you'll see what happens to those who hurts a friend of a MedaRider." Warns Gatack, as he gets his two blades.

"Eerr. Let's just get out of here. It's not worth it." States one of the men. They then all run away.

"Wha?" Asks Gatack. He then watches them run away. "Hey! Come back here you cowards!".

"Leave them. They aren't worth the effort." Says Kabuto, as he sheaths his Kunai Gun back on his belt.

"Fine." Sighs his dark blue counterpart, as he places his two blades back on his shoulders. As Ikki, Erika and Brass finally catch up with them.

"Karin. I'm so glad you're okay." Says Ikki.

"So am I." Responds the air headed red head. "And it's thanks to Kabuto and the others.".

"Right. Although I do wonder why they would be after this thing?" Wonders Kabuto as he looks at the box. "Err. What is this thing, anyway Karin?".

"I found this poor dear, injured and do you know if there's any doctors nearby?" Asks the young heiress.

"No. I'm sorry but I don't." Replies Kabuto.

"Oh." Mutters Karin.

Kabuto notices her down jected look. "But. I do happen to know quite a bit of medicine. So, why don't I take a look and see if the anything I can do." Offers Kabuto.

"Really?'" Asks the pig tailed girl. Kabuto nods in reply. "Okay, here.". She then gently passes the box to Kabuto.

"Let's see here." Quietly says the first Medabots, as he gently opens the box. "What! This is impossible." Gasps Kabuto as he states at what is inside the box.

"What is it?" Asks Erika.

They then all look inside. They see a rather beaten parrot. All the MedaRiders stares at it in shock

"It's a parrot." Deadpans Ikki.

"That's not any ordinary parrot." Says Kabuto. "It's…".

"""Baton!""'.

"But I thought he was lost on the night of the fire." Comments Gatack.

"So did I." Says Sasword.

"This is raising more questions, than answers." Mutters Kabuto.

Meanwhile one of the men that was chasing Karin is talking on the phone.

"This is ZECT agent 546, the MedaRiders have got the bird. Phase one complete. Proceeding with phase two." Reports the man.

Later all the kids, Brass and the MedaRiders have arrived at the Tenryou household.

Ikki and Erika are sitting on the couch and Karin is sitting on the chair. Mrs. Tenryou is standard next to Karin. Gatack is leaning on the edge of the couch. Sasword is standing in between Gatack and Mrs. Tenryou. Jyuka is standing next to Brass, who's sitting next to Erika. Renge is standing in front of Mrs. Tenryou. Kabuto is standing in front of them all, with the box holding 'Baton' on the table in front of him.

"Baton, is an old friend of ours. He lived with us, along with Dr. Hushi. But we all thought that he was lost on the same day we lost the doctor." Explains Kabuto.

"Wow." Mutters Ikki.

"How do you know it's really Baton, and not just another parrot, big brother?" Asks Jyuka.

"'Big brother'?" Quietly asks Sasword.

"I'll explain later." Replies Gatack.

"Trust me Jyuka. This is Baton. He's different from any other parrot." Respondes Kabuto, he then gently presses the parrot, causing Baron's chest to pop open and shows that there's machinery in side. "Becauses he's actually a robot.".

"Wow." Gasps Ikki.

Kabuto looks inside of the robotic bird and checks a few things. "Everything looks relatively well. Maybe he can shed some light on what exactly is going on." Mutters Kabuto. He then gently closes the metallic parrots chest.

Baton then starts to twitch gently. "K-Kabuto." Mutters Baton.

"I'm here old friend. Don't worry, you're safe." Reassures the first Medabot.

"Baton want a cracker?" Asks Ikki.

"Shut up Ikki." Scolds Erika.

"Yeah. Only I'm meant to tell joke around here." Says Gatack.

"Kabuto. I thought I would never you again." Says the robot parrot.

"I thought the same thing, old friend." Responds Kabuto. "Now. What happened to you?".

"K-K-Kabuto." Gasps Baton. He then goes still. Everyone in the room, except for the MedaRiders, gasps at Baton's unmoving body.

"His batteries must have ran out of juice." Says Kabuto, as he says it in a tone, that suggests nothing had happened.

He's normal cool tone of voice causes everyone to face fault.

"How do you always remain so cool, big brother?" Asks Jyuka.

"Years of practice." Responds Kabuto.

A bit later Kabuto finishes replacing the robot parrot's batteries.

"That should do it." Says the red Medabot. He the presses a switch. Reactivating Baton.

"The capital of the USA is scissors. Never run with Washington. Two plus two equals coconut." Rambles the damaged robot parrot.

"Oh no. Is he broken?" Asks Karin.

"Hard to tell. I always thought that he was more of a Cuckoo than a parrot." Jokes Gatack. He then gets hit in the head by Renge."Ooooh.".

"This is no time to be joking around." Scolds the Succubus-Type.

"Maybe if I try another circuit." Mutters Kabuto, he uses a screwdrivers to activate another function.

Baton the starts crowing like a rooster. Kabuto quickly turns that off.

"I never knew Baton was such a chicken." Says Gatack. He's then hit by Renge again.

"What's the matter with him?" Asks Ikki.

"It seems he's more damaged than I initially thought." Replies Kabuto. "Many of Baton's very sophoscated parts, have been badly damage. And we don't have any of the equipment to repair or any of the necessary parts to replace them.".

"Perhaps my uncle has the parts you need." Suggests Karin.

"Your uncle, will have all the technology we need." Replies Kabuto. "But, it's too late to go right now and I promised I'd help CyanDog tomorrow. But I'm not comfortable with keeping this off any longer.".

"Then I'll take Baton to Karin's uncle." Says Sasword.

"What?" Asks Kabuto.

"I'll take Baton and I'll fix him up." Says the purple MedaRider.

"Okay. But wait until the morning. It's best if we get rest." Says red Medabot. "It's been a long day and Karin's uncle's house is rather far away.".

"Okay.". Agrees Sasword.

The next morning Sasword has arrived at Dr. Aki house/personal laboratory, with Karin and the damaged Baton.

"Welcome to my lab." Greets the old doctor. "Anything you need. You're free to use.".

"Thank you Dr. Aki." Replies Sasword. "This is mostly generous of you."

"Think nothing of it. I'm just want But, fixed as fast as you do. Oh and it's good to see you again, Sasword." Says the cheap old man. "And remember I'll be happy to help you if you need it.".

"I know. And I'll keep it in mind." Replies Sasword as he gently places Baton on the table.

"Come on uncle. Let him get to work." Urges Karin.

"Okay. Okay. I get it." Says Dr. Aki as he is forced out by Karin.

Meanwhile out back, Henry is chopping wood with an axe. Dr. Aki then walks out the door near him.

"So Henry, what should we do?" Asks the old scientist.

"I don't know. Haven't you heard anything from Kabuto?" Asks the chopping shop clerk.

"He had a prior engagement. But he said that Baton, doesn't even has a Medal, let alone a Rare Medal. So we can rule that out." Replies the bold man.

"But that doesn't explain those people chasing him." Replies Henry.

"Kabuto said the same thing. It could be that they just thought he was some rare bird. But that doesn't explain why they would hurt him." Responds Dr. Aki. "And the chances it would be, Baton, someone who disappeared so long ago is ridiculous.".

"True." Agrees Henry. He then notices something. A flying drone with a camera on it, spying on them. "Hey they're spying on us!".

He throws a piece of wood at the drone. But the small robot dodges out of the way and fly's off.

"Hey, get back here!" Calls out Henry. He throws the axe he was hold back, causing Dr. Aki to catch it. The young clerk then chases after them.

"They're spying on my house? These guys must have a serious axe to grind." Says the old man. Then realizes what he said, he glances down at what's in his hands and blushes, in embarrassment. "Oh no. I've become Gatack.".

Meanwhile Henry is racing after the drone on his motorcycle. He chases after the drone. But the small robot takes a hard turn into an alleyway. Henry quickly turns the corner. But he stops halfway down the alley and sees that the drone is gone.

"Darn I lost it." Mutters Henry.

In the mysterious leader's lair a screen flickers to life. The unknown leader turn to look at the screen and sees a suited ZECT agent on it.

"Sir. We have confirmed that the robot 'Baton' is being repaired by the MedaRider: Sasword at Dr. Ali's home." Reports the agent.

"Good. Everything's going according to plan." Says the shadowed figure. "Soon the MedaRiders will take each other out for us.". The evil leader then starts to cackle and soon explodes into a maddening fit of laughter.

A bit later, at Dr. Aki's house, the weather had taken a turn for the worst. Inside Sasword is still hard at work, fixing his old friend. Karin is watching over the purple MedaRider, as he works.

"Oh. Sasword, do you think Baton's going to be okay?" Asks the red head.

"I can only hope so." Replies the purple Medabot. "But what I still can't figure out, is where he's been for all these years.".

"Fire! Fire!" Cries out Baton.

"Baton? What's the matter? What's going on?" Questions Sasword.

"To late. Run doctor. Get out!" Cries the robotic parrot.

"What's going on, Sasword?" Asks Karin.

"From what I can tell a power surge to his memory chip." Explains the scorpion themed MedaRider. "Baton's reliving a memory from his past. And by the sound of it, it's the day we lost the doctor.".

"It's you! What are you doing? Why did you start this fire?" Questions the still out of it, mechanical bird.

"What do you see, Baton?" Asks the SwordsMedabot.

"No. You were Dr. Hushi's apprentice. How could you betray him like this?" Asks the malfunctioning robo bird. "Answer me, Dr. Aki!".

"What?" Questions Sasword.

"Stay back. D-don't shoot." Pleads Baton.

'Uncle Aki wouldn't do something like that.' Thinks Karin.

Baton let's out a small screech, then he goes limp again.

"So it was Dr. Aki." Growls Sasword.

"No. My uncle would never do such a thing." Denises Karin.

"Karin!" Calls out Dr. Aki, as he runs into the room, with the axe in is right hand. "What's going on up here? Are you alright, Karin?".

Sasword zeroes in on the bladed weapon in the elderly man's grip.

"Oh." Gasps Karin.

"You killed him. You murdered doctor Hushi, didn't you?" Questions Sasword.

"What are you talking about? Why would I kill my old mentor?" Asks the bold scientific.

"Don't play innocent with me." Says the purple MedaRider. "That axe in your hand, says all that needs to be said. You knew I found out about your evil plan and now you're going to try to get rid of me.".

"Wow. Hold it Sasword, you have to . This is just a misunderstanding." Reasons Dr. Aki. "T-there was a drone spying outside and w-when I heard the noise. I thought something might of broken in.".

"Doctor Aki." States Sasword, he quickly grabs his sword, and rushes towards the old doctor. "Say goodbye!".

He begins to slash at the doctor. But he's attack is cut short, by the Phantom Renegade suddenly appearing in front of him and uses a fire iron to block his sword.

"What!" Gasps Sasword. He then leaps back and readies himself.

"Get out of here." Instructs the masked thief.

"Right." Agrees the old doctor. He and his niece then leave the room.

"You'll regret getting in my way." States the purple MedaRider. "Who do you think your are?".

"Well. I'm the Phantom Renegade." Respondes the mysterious thief.

"It doesn't matter. You'll regret getting in my way." Says Sasword. He rushes forward again, this time he account knocks over some of the papers. He continues to clash with the Phantom Renegade.

What the didn't notice is that a piece of paper had fallen into the fire and is starting to burn.

"Out of my way." Shouts Sasword, he then rams the Phantom, causing the Renegade to fly back and hit the wall. Sasword the runs out of the room.

The phantom then gets up and runs after the Scorpion-Type.

The room the start to be set on fire.

Meanwhile Kabuto, Gatack and Ikki are all at the river edge.

"Well. That was a good training session." Says Gatack.

"True. CyanDog is close to perfecting that technique. All he's missing now, is experience." Agrees Kabuto. "Although I do wonder what's happened to Baton?".

A fire engine zooms past them with all the sirens blaring.

"What the?" Questions Ikki.

A large group of people then appear, running after the fire engine. In the group is Erika and Brass. The two females see their male friends and stop run, then turn to them.

"Hey Erika, what's going on?" Asks Ikki.

"Dr. Aki's mansion is on fire." Replies Erika.

"On for." Gaps Ikki.

"Well. That answers my question." Mutters Kabuto. "Well. What are we waiting for? Let's move it!".

"Right." Agrees Gatack.

They then all run off, towards the burning house.

"Uncle Aki! Uncle Aki!" Cries out Karin, from outside. "Please you have to be let me in.".

"We can't let you. It's too dangerous" states a fireman as he keeps her at a safe distance.

"But he's my uncle." Says the young red head.

"It's just too dangerous." States the fireman.

"Karin." Calls out Ikki, as he and the other push their way to the front.

"What's going on here, Karin?" Asks Kabuto.

"Sasword's after my uncle." Informs the young heiress.

"Say what now?" Asks Gatack.

"Please you have to save him." Pleads Karin.

"We will. Come on Gatack. Ikki, I know you'll follow me anyway, so stay close." Orders Kabuto.

"Right." Agrees Gatack.

"Okay." Replies Ikki.

They then all slip under the rope and run forward.

On the top of the burning house Dr. Aki and the Phantom Renegade are standing on one end and Sasword is standing on the other side.

"You turned my home into ash. I'll turn yours into a funeral fire." Says Sasword. "Nothing will stop me from avenging Dr. Hushi.".

"Please. You've got to believe me." Pleads Dr. Aki. "I had nothing to do with Doctor Hushi's death. I swear it.".

"Lies! You just wanted to hide your villainous past." Spats Sasword.

"But I've been helping Kabuto protect the rare Medals." Reasons the old doctor.

"Bah. You probably just did that so you could betray him. Like you did to Dr. Hushi." Growls the scorpion themed Medabot.

"Looks like we have no choice. I'll have to remove his Medal." Says the Phantom Renegade.

"No." Gasps Dr. Aki.

"I have to or we'll burn to crisp." Respondes the masks thief.

"Stop." Calls out Ikki, as he, Kabuto and Gatack climb to the roof.

"What are you doing, Sasword?" Ques Kabuto, as he stands in front of the two adults.

"Kabuto. Dr. Aki is responsible for Dr. Aki's death and the destruction of our home." Says Sasword.

"What? But that makes no sense. Why would you think that?" Questions the first Medabot.

"Baton told me." Answers the sword using MedaRider.

"Baton?" Asks Kabuto. "Sasword, please calm down. I don't think you know the truth.".

"Are you saying that Baton lied?" Questions Sasword.

"I'm not saying that. I just mean that Baton had been severely damaged and I wouldn't be surprised if his memories had been damaged." Explains the first Medabot. "And don't you remember? We saw the Worms at the house all those years ago.".

"That just means he's in league with those monsters." Says the purple MedaRider.

"Now you're just talking, crazy talk." Comments Gatack.

"If I can't reason with you, then I guess I'll have to beat it into you." Says Kabuto.

"I won't let you stop me." States Sasword.

"Then it is agreed." Declares Mr. Referee as he appears from out of nowhere. "I officially declare this a RiderBattle!".

"A 'RiderBattle'?" Asks Ikki.

"It's a special kind of Robattle. It's when two MedaRiders face each other in a Robattle. The rules are changed and it works a bit different. Like they don't have to give up a MedaPart if they lose." Explains Dr. Aki.

"MedaRiders ready? RiderBattle begin!" Declares the old referee.

Kabuto and Sasword the race towards each other. Kabuto uses his Kunai Gun in it's Kunai mode to clash with Sasword's sword.

Meanwhile down below the girls are looking at the burning house.

What they didn't know is that the same drone from earlier, is serving and recording the burning house and particularly the two dueling MedaRiders.

Kabuto and Sasword force each other apart. Kabuto shoots several blasts from his left arm's duel barrels. But Sasword uses his sword to block all of blasts.

Sasword then runs in and attempts to slash Kabuto, but the Beetle themed first Medabot leans back, narrowly dodging the blade. Kabuto then leaps away to evade a downwards slash.

"This is getting us nowhere. And we have to finish this fast." Mutters Kabuto, as he sheaths his blade. He stands tall. He quickly hits the top three legs of his Zecter.

 **"1**

 **2**

 **3."**

He then flips his Zecter's horn.

"So you're going to try to finish this? Then so will I." Says Sasword. He the raises his Zecter's tail up slighty.

"MedaKick." States the first Medabot. As he pulls his Zecter's horn all the way.

"MedaSlash." Commands the purple MedaRider, as he pinches the two buttons on his Zecter's stinger.

 **"MEDAKICK."**

 **"MEDASLASH."**

Energy travels from their respective Zecters to their heads and causes their eyes to glow with power. Kabuto had the energy travel to his right foot and Sasword has the energy power up his sword.

"This cannot end well." Mutters Gatack.

The two fighting Medabots then rush towards each other. Kabuto's empowered leg is about to clash against Sasword's energised sword.

When the two attacks hit, it then englufs both of the MedaRiders in an explosion.

"Just what we need. More fire." Sarcastically comments Gatack.

The explosion disapates showing both Kabuto and Sasword. Both MedaRiders has scorch marks and slight dents in their armour. And with other small bits of damage.

"No good I'm to damaged to continue." Mutters Sasword. He then turns to the equally damaged Kabuto. "You may have stopped me for now. But you won't stop me, from avenging Dr. Hushi." States the purple MedaRider. "Clock Up.". The He then hits the pad on the right side of his belt.

 **"CLOCK UP."**

The purple scorpion based Medabot then disappears.

"Hey! Wait!" Calls out Gatack. But it was too late. Sasword is already long gone.

"It's too late. We have to get Ikki and Dr. Aki to safety." Says the damaged Kabuto.

"Huh? Hey, where'd the Phantom Renegade go?" Asks Gatack, as he sees that the masked thief is nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry about him. Just go!" Orders Kabuto.

The red MedaRider grabs a hold of Ikki, while Gatack grabs Dr. Aki.

"Gey, what's going on?" Asks Dr. Aki.

"Just hold on doc. Causes we are going for a ride." Says Gatack.

The two MedaRiders then jump. Carrying the humans with them. They all land safely.

Karin breaks through the barricade, and runs to her uncle.

"Uncle Aki, are you alright?" Asks the redhead.

"I'm fine, Karin. Don't worry." Assures the bold man.

Kabuto looks back at the burning house. "Who ever caused all this. They will learn not to mess with the MedaRiders." Mutters Kabuto.

 **Today Kabuto and Sasword left their match unfinished.**


	19. MedaForce Awakens

**MedaForce Awakens**

Late in the day, Ikki, Erika, Karin, Brass and Neutranurse are all at the Medabot Corporation, with Dr. Aki. Only Kabuto and Gatack are absent.

The kids and Medabots are all sitting at a table. The old doctor is looking out of the window.

"So. I can guess you want to know exactly what is going on?" Wonders the old doctor.

"Yeah. Like why'd Sasword attack you?" Asks Ikki.

"Well. To understand that,I think it's best for you to learn to whole story." Says Dr. Aki. "I better start from the beginning. Not only was Kabuto the first Medabot, but all the MedaRiders, were in fact the first Medabots ever made. They were considered prototypes for modern day Medabots. They were created by using the Medabot theory Dr. Hushi had. Soon after the MedaRiders were complete, Dr. Hushi handed in his registration and left the institute and then seemingly disappeared with the MedaRiders in tow. I took his Medabot theory and alongside several of my colleges and started the Medabot Corporation. But meanwhile, even though he was technically retired, Dr. Hushi was in the middle of creating another technological breakthrough. A system that would allow machines to move faster than ever thought possible. A system the would come to be known as the Clock Up system. But once he had finished the project, the unthinkable had happened. It was stolen. We never found out by who stole it. But what we did learn is that they used the Clock Up System to create the Worms. Dr. Hushi was beside himself when he found out that his invention was being used for evil. But the doctor wasn't willing to stand by whilst people were in danger. So he created designs for powerful Medabots that could fight these monsters on even ground. The seven Medabots that he lived with, volunteered to fight the Worms, Which he dubbed the 'Rider System'. But they ran into a problem, Dr. Hushi didn't have the needed technology to enhance the Medabots. Unfortunately even the Medabot Corporation didn't have the necessary technology. But he found and up and coming technology company that had just what he needed, this company was called 'ZECT', and with their help he was able to transform the Medabots into the MedaRiders. Everything seemed like it was going well. All the MedaRiders had adapted perfectly to their new bodies and we're in training to battle the Worms. But then they learned the terrible truth. ZECT, the company who helped them, become the MedaRider, were planning to use the Rider System for their own nefarious purposes. Dr. Hushi wasn't going to let another one of his creations be used for evil. So with the help of the MedaRiders, he destroyed all the research and technology he had stored at ZECT, so they could never duplicated the MedaRiders. After that they all went into hiding.".

"Wow. I knew Kabuto had an intestinal past. but I never knew it was so complicated." Says Erika.

"It's sad that such a nice Medabot, like Kabuto, had to go through all that." Replies Karin.

"Yeah. It's all really interesting. But that doesn't explain why Sasword attacked you." States Ikki.

"I was getting to that Ikki. You have to be more patient." Responds Dr. Aki. "Now where was I? Oh! I remember. Now, after they had went into hiding, they lived in a rather nice, secluded cabin. In was in the middle of a large clearing, in a rather thick forest, by the sea. With a large oak tree next to it. All in all, it was a beautiful home. And for a while they lived in peace. But that all changed one night. Dr. Hushi had sent all of the MedaRiders out to get, him a few things. When they returned, they were shocked. The house that they grew to call home, was on fire, so was the large oak tree. They called out to Dr. Hushi, but they didn't get a reply. All they could do was watch their home burn away to ash. But things got worse. Inside the flames, were a group of Medabots, but not just any Medabots. It was the MedaRiders first face to face meeting with the Worms. The MedaRiders were consumed with rage. But were able to defeat the Worms. But it was already too late. The home had completely burned down and they never found Dr. Hushi, not even his body. Although they never out the exact cause of the fire, it seems know Sasword blamed it on me.".

"Oh dear." Gasps Neutranurse.

"Oh man. This is bad." States Ikki.

"Tell me about it. I can only hope that Kabuto and Gatack can reason with Sasword, before things get to out of hand." Mutters the old doctor.

A bit later they are all with Ms. Caviar, who is examining the deactivated Baton, who's lying on an examination table with a large light above it.

"Right. I've isolated the source of Baton's memory distortion." Reports the young woman. She shows them an x-ray of Baton. Showing his robotic body. "Take a look at the close up on the x-ray monitor.". She them zooms in on one particular microchip. "This memory chip doesn't match the robot's design. It's been added on.".

"Added on?" Asks Dr. Aki.

"Yes. It's an implant that overrides existing memories with fake ones." Explains the female scientist.

"Oh that's good news. Uncle Aki really is innocent." Sighs Karin.

"You seriously doubted me?" Questions the old man, who sounds very hurt.

"But I don't get it. Why would someone want to give Baton fake memories?" Asks Ikki.

"I can't be completely sure. But I have a feeling this was all part of a bigger plan." Theories Dr. Aki.

"Maybe it was those men who were chasing Karin." Says Erika.

"It could be. Either way we better find Kabuto and Gatack and tell them of this." States the old man. He then brings out the M.R.P.S. from his lab coat. "Good thing I brought the M.R.P.S.". He then turns the MedaRider Positioning System on and looks at the screen. "Oh oh.".

"What is it Dr. Aki?* Asks Brass.

"Take a look." Says the bald man. He passes the device to Ikki. All the kids and Medabots look at the screen. They see symbols of a crimson red rhinoceros beetle, a navy blue stag beetle, a maximum yellow bee/wasp/hornet, a sky blue dragonfly, an emerald green grasshopper, a copper brown grasshoppers and a royal purple scorpion and they are all rather close together. "It looks like all the MedaRiders are close together.".

"And that's a bad thing?" Asks Erika.

"Yep. You saw what happened when just two MedaRiders fought each others, imagine what would happen if all seven MedaRiders got into one big fight." Says Dr. Aki.

The kids and Medabots think for a second, before they all get scared expressions.

"We gotta find them. And fast." States Ikki.

"Right. Let's get going." Responds the old doctor.

They then all leave quickly.

Meanwhile at sundown,Kabuto and Gatack, with their Zecters on their belts, are searching around the river bed.

"We have to find Sasword and do it quickly, before he does something that he'll regret." Says Kabuto.

"Right." Agrees Gatack.

Kabuto stops as he hears something. He looks out over the river and sees a family happily walking across the opposite edge of the river. Kabuto looks at them for a few moment, before he brings out a photo from the side of his belt and looks at it. The photo is of him, the rest of the MedaRiders and Dr. Hushi, with each of the Zecters on their respective partner's right shoulders and Baton flying above them, in front of the old oak tree.

"Hey Kabuto! You okay?" Asks the navy blue Medabot. He then notices the photo in his best friend's hand. "Hey! I thought we lost that photo in the fire.".

Kabuto glances back at his old friend. "No. It was actually the only thing I could salvage from the ruins of our old home. I meant to tell you. But I never really had a chance to tell you about it. Sorry." Apologies the first Medabot.

"Don't be." Replies Gatack. "Man. Seeing that sure takes me back.".

"Right. I keep it with me to help me remember those days." Says Kabuto.

"Yeah. Those were the days." Sighs the stag beetle Medabot.

"Come on. We better find Sasword." Says Kabuto, as he puts the photo away.

"Right." Agrees Gatack.

The two of them then cross under the bridge.

And find themselves right next to the rest of the MedaRiders.

"That was faster than expected." Mutters the blue Medabot.

"You two." Growls Sasword, as he grips his sword tightly.

"Hey. The all of the MedaRiders are together again. Isn't this great, big brother?" Asks PunchHopper.

"It is rather nostalgic." Agrees KickHopper.

"So. Is this gathering for a reason or just a simple get together?" Asks Drake.

"I to, wish to know why we were summoned." Says TheBee.

"We are here to discuss the punished for Dr. Aki, for killing Dr. Hushi." States the purple scorpion themed Medabot.

"'""What?!?"""" Questions the four other Medabots

"We don't know if that's true. You have no real proof, Sasword." Replies Kabuto.

"I was told by Baton, himself." Counters Sasword.

"Baton? He's alive?" Asks Drake. "But I thought he was lost in the fire. Like the doctor.".

"No. Somehow, he's survived." Says Kabuto. "But. I know for a fact that he's been heavily damaged, and for all we know, his memories could have malfunction. Even if he's right, the doctor would never want us to exact revenge, that's not what he taught us.".

"Don't try to act so righteous. That man stole the man who was like our father, from us. And you want us to do nothing?" Questions Sasword.

"No. I want you to calm down and think of this rationally. Please?" Requests Kabuto.

"I've already thought of this enough. And if you think you can stop me. Than I'll have no choice but to make sure you can't interfere." States The purple MedaRider. As he gets into a fighting stance.

"Well, then. I have no choice but to stop you." Replies the first Medabot. He then brings his Kunai Gun in it's Kunai Mode and gets ready.

"And he won't fight alone." Adds Gatack as he takes his two blades off his shoulders and takes a stance next to his old friend.

"Gatack?" Asks Kabuto, as he looks sideways to his friend.

"You didn't think that I'd leave you alone did you? You're my friend and I'll stay by your side no matter what." Says navy blue stag beetle Medabot.

"Thank you." Replies Kabuto. He then turns back to Sasword.

TheBee then walk over and stands besides Sasword.

"TheBee?" Asks Kabuto.

"Justice must be served." States the wasp like Medabot. He then takes a martial arts stance.

"Well then. I'm putting my trust in Kabuto." Says Drake as he stands next to the first Medabot.

"And we're with Sasword." Responds KickHopper.

"Right big bro." Agrees PunchHopper.

The two brothers then get into fighting stances next to Sasword.

"Then it is agreed?" Declares Mr. Refree, as he appears on top of the bridge. "MedaRiders ready? RiderBattle Begin!".

The two sides then rocket into battle. Kabuto faces Sasword. Gatack faces TheBee and Drake faces the two Hoppers.

Kabuto clashes his blade again Sasword's sword. The purple Medabot attempts to slash at Kabuto, but Kabuto dodges, by leaning out of the way. The red Medabot tries to shoot his opponent, but Sasword dodges out of the way. The two Medabots then clash against each other again, with sparks flying.

Meanwhile Gatack tries to cut his opponent, but TheBee skillfully dodges out of the way. The yellow Medabot the unleashes a strong left jab. But Gatack blocks with his right blade. He then uses his free short sword to attempt to bisect TheBee. But the black and yellow Medabot leaps back to dodge the attack. TheBee the rush forward and attempts to deliver a powerful Straight with his left fist. But Gatack was just able, to block, by crossing his blades as TheBee Zecter's stinger strikes the flat side of the blades, causing sparks to fly.

Drake fires off several shots as the two brothers. But the dual Hoppers, true to their names hops out of the way. They then leap towards their opponent. Drake ducks underneath a high spin kick from the older Hopper and then dodges out of the way from a cross from the younger Hopper. The dragonfly themed Medabot uses his gun at close range to force them back.

The MedaRiders each force their respective opponent's back. The two sides then glare at each other. They then all get the same idea and says one thing at once " """""""Clock Up""""""". They then all his the right pad on their belts.

 **"""""""CLOCK UP."""""""**

The MedaRiders then seemingly disappeared from the normal world as they enter the realm of Clock Up. In the accelerated space the MedaRiders had resumed their battle, but were no longer staying at the river edge at such extreme speed they even started to battle on top of the water. Kabuto and Sasword are trading sword and blade attacks. Gatack and TheBee attempt to slice and strike each other. And Drake narrowly dodges the furiously blows delivered the twin Hoppers. But the battle causes them to move away from the river entirely.

Meanwhile back at normal speed, as it turns to night Dr. Aki, Ikki, Erika, Karin, Brass and Neutranurse all arrive at the river edge.

"Okay. This is where they all were. So where are they?" Asks Erika.

"I can only guess that they entered Clock Up. The M.R.P.S. can track them when they're in Clock Up." Explains Dr. Aki.

"Hey. It's Mr. Referee. Maybe he knows what happened." Says Karin, as she notices the grey haired man.

"Hey. You're right." Responds Ikki. "Hey! Mr. Referee! Have you seen Kabuto and the others?".

"Why. Yes! I have." Responds the ref.

"Well, what were they doing? And where did they go?" Questions Erika.

"All I know is that they're all engaged in a RiderBattle. And they left not two minutes ago by the use of the Clock Up system." Answers the older man.

"On no. They have entered a RiderBattle against each other. And that can only end badly." Mutters the doctor. "Oh and thanks. For the information. Come on kids we gotta get going.".

"Right." Replies Ikki.

"But wait. We don't know where to go or have any idea how to find them." Says Erika.

"Oh right. Forgot that for a second." Replies Dr. Aki. The M.R.P.S. then starts up, showing the MedaRider's location. "Oh! They must have stopped using Clock Up. And know I know their location. Come on.".

"""""Right""""" Replies the kids and Medabots.

Meanwhile the MedaRiders had exited Clock Up at a back alley. All of them are severely damaged with, small cracks and dents present in their armour.

"This is getting use nowhere. We have to finish this fast." Says the first Medabot.

"I have to agree. It is time that we do finish this." Responds

They then all get ready. The two beetle themed Medabots hit the top three legs of their Zecters.

 **""1**

 **2**

 **3.""**

The two then flip their Zecters' horn/mandibles back.

The two Hopper brothers say "MedaJump.". they then pull the handle on their Zecters all the way.

 **""MEDAJUMP.""**

The two Medabots the leap high in the air.

The rest of the MedaRiders then get ready. Kabuto, Gatack and KickHopper all call out """MedaKick.""", as Kabuto and Gatack flip their Zecters and KickHopper pulls the handle on his Zecter back.

Sasword states "MedaSlash." He then pinches his Zecters stinger.

Drake says "MedaShooting.", he then pulls the grip on his Zecter's tail.

TheBee calls "MedaSting.", He then presses the button on his Zecter.

PunchHopper shouts "MedaPunch.", He then does the same as his brother.

The Zecters then all call out in unison.

 **"""MEDAKICK."""**

 **"MEDASLASH."**

 **"MEDASHOOTING."**

 **"MEDASTING."**

 **"MEDAPUNCH."**

Energy travels from their Zecters to theirs heads and their eyes glow bright. The energy then travels straight to their respective weapons or limbs. Energy travels to Kabuto and Gatack's right legs and KickHopper's left leg. Energy travels to Sasword's sword. A sphere of energy collects at the end of Drake's Zecter/gun. A cone of energy gathers around the tip of TheBee Zecter's stinger and to PunchHopper's right fist. The gold legs on the Hopper brothers close up, in preparation for the attack. Each of them, except Drake, rush forward and each of them release their attack semiotically. All the attacks hit one point. This causes a huge explosion that engulfs the entire ally and all the MedaRiders in a thunderous bang.

Nearby the kids, the female Medabots and Dr. Aki are looking for the MedaRiders when they notice the explosion.

"Oh no." Gasps Nuetranurse.

"Could that explosion mean that Kabuto and the others are nearby?" Asks Karin, as she looks at the smoke from the explosion.

"Oh. Big explosions out of nowhere, are usually a good sign that MedaRiders are nearby. So yeah I think so." Replies her uncle.

"Come on! Let's go!" Calls out Ikki. He then starts out running.

"We're right behind you." Replies Erika. They then all run towards the explosion's epicenter.

Meanwhile all of the MedaRiders had been thrown back by the force of the explosion, caused by their clashing attacks. Each of them know had even more damage done to their armour and bodies, but they were still functioning.

Kabuto shakily gets up onto his feet. "Well. That hurt." Mutters Kabuto.

"I never want to do that again." Groans Gatack.

"For once. I have to agree with you." Replies Sasword, as he pushes himself to his feet.

Soon all the MedaRiders had gotten up. But they look more ready to collapse, than to fight.

Kabuto stands up, but the photo from his belt, slips out and is blown over to Sasword. The purple Medabot sees the photo and his his widen slightly in shock. "This picture." Mutters Sasword, as he stares at the photograph.

"The doctor would never want this." Says Kabuto, his voice causes everyone to look at him. "He taught us to cherish and protect life. Not destroy it.".

Sasword had no reply to his fellow MedaRider.

Just then Ikki and the others finally arrive.

"Kabuto!" Cries out the ten year old boy.

"Ikki stay back!" Calls back the first Medabot.

Sasword glares at the old doctor. "Dr. Aki, have you come to pay for your crimes?" Questions the beaten and battered swordsMedabot.

"No. Please, Sasword, you have to listen to me." Pleads Dr. Aki. "You've been tricked.".

"The only times I've tricked, is by you, into thinking you're an ally." Spats Sasword.

"No. You don't understand. Baton had fake memories placed in him." Says the old doctor.

"'Fake memories'? What kind of fool do you take me for?" Questions Sasword.

"He's telling the truth Sasword." Says a familiar voice.

"Baton?" Asks Sasword, they look up and sees the robotic parrot flying a bit above them.

"What do you mean? 'He's telling the truth'? I-I don't understand." Replies the purple Medabot.

"We've all been played. Someone wanted all of this to happen." Responds the robot bird.

"Wait. Who would want Sasword to try and kill Dr. Aki and get us to fight one another?" Asks Drake.

"Why. I do." Comes the voice of the mysterious leader of the three evil groups.

"What?!" Questions Kabuto.

Everyone turns to the source of the voice and see one pupa Worm standing at the end of of alley way.

"A Worm?" Questions Ikki.

"No that voice." Replies Kabuto. "It's him.".

"Who?" Asks Gatack.

"The man no doubt truly behind the fire and Dr. Hushi's disappearance. And he also is the man who created the Worms.".

"Nice to see you remember me " Starts the Worm, although it's talking with its leader's voice. "And it's true. I had the Worms set fire to your old home, to get rid of Dr. Hushi.".

"Who are you? Tell us!" Demands Sasword.

"Well. You can call me Dr. Meta-Evil." Replies the evil leader.

"Dr. Meta-Evil." Growls Sasword.

"You don't really think a single Worm can take on the seven MedaRiders. Do you?" Asks Gatack.

"True. Even in your weakened state, a single Worm would still never be enough to take you all out." Admits the leader though the evil Medabot. "Good thing I brought more.".

Then a few dozen Worms appear. Some come from the other side of the alley and some even leap down from the tip of the buildings. all of them gather together, standing against the MedaRiders.

"That's… a lot of Worms." Mutters Ikki.

"Normal they wouldn't be a problem for all the MedaRiders. But with all the damage they've sustained, I'm not so sure." Says Dr. Aki.

"And it gets worse." State Dr. Meta-Evil. The Worms the start to part, leaving a large path way. And something is moving down it. "Allow me to introduce: Robo-Emperor!".

Rob-Emperor is a large Medabot and if there was one word to describe it. It was ugly. Robo-Emperor's entire lower body is a huge mass of tangled black wires. It has white armour around it's waist. Attached to the waist are two large purple balls with white screws on them, attached to the balls are thin arms. The upper arms at single thin green tubes, the joints are white and box shaped with screws on them. The forearms are made of two thin green tubes each and white hands. The upper body has mostly green, with on the upper middle of it's upper chest and abb area being a light blue and two small red piece coming from the top blue piece. It has purple going around the sides of its middle. It was three small holes on the bottom sides of the green pectoral armour and four large green pipes coming from it's back. On its right arm is a Bombarder and the left shoulder armour is identical to its right, but is in reverse. The upper arms are the same. But the weapon on the forearm is different. It has a large white oval cylinder, that has red and white candy cane stripes on the back, bottom half. It has two large purple barrels coming from the front, it also has a long purple ammunition belt coming from the left side of the duel blaster. It has an elongated head. The back is purple and points out at the back and has two small purple rods coming from the top of the back of it's head. The front is played in extra white armour. It has a large slightly jagged grey jaw and three small purple spikes on the jawline. It as a large slitte for the eyes. And has two small red marks on the forehead.

 **ROBO-EMPEROR.**

 **WEAPON-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Dr. Meta-Evil.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Annihilator.**

"I'll salvage your remains and take Kabuto's Rare Medal." Says the evil doctor. "Now my creation, use Annihilator!".

The monstrous Medabot opens it's gaping maw as energy started to gather in its mouth.

See the obvious imminent danger Ikki calls out "Kabuto! Move!".

"Can't. To weak." Groans out Kabuto, as all the damage starts to take effect. On him and the other MedaRiders.

Robo-Emperor then sends out a powerful beam, that hits the ground in front of the MedaRiders, resulting in a large explosion that sends the MedaRiders back by the force.

"Warning. Damage to all parts at 95%." Reports Ikki's MedaWatch.

"Oh no. This is bad. Real bad." Mutters Ikki.

"Kabuto! you and the other have to run!" Cries out Dr. Aki.

"No! We can't run!" Replies Kabuto, as he forces himself to his feet again.

"He's right. There's no way we can just give up and run." Agrees Gatack, as he forces to get up.

"The doctor entrusted the future to us. He believed we'd protect it and we will. No matter the cost." States Sasword as he grips his sword tightly as he rises to his feet.

"There are still things and ones we must protect, no matter the cost." Says Drake as he gets to his feet and grips his weapon tightly in his hand.

"The mission to protect the world and all those who live in it, must be finished." States TheBee as he stands up.

"We won't give up. We'll never give up." States KickHopper as he gets to his feet.

"Right, big bro. We don't don't give up." Adds PunchHopper as he joins his brother standing up.

The MedaRiders then stand in a line. Kabuto stands in the center, with Gatack, TheBee and Drake on his right and Sasword, PunchHopper and KickHopper on his left.

"We are the MedaRiders…" Starts Kabuto.

"""""""And we will stop you!""""""" States the seven Medabots in unison.

Their Medals then start to glow in tier colours so strongly that they could be seen through their back armour. Then each of them start glowing in an aura of their respective colours, that then burst into pillars of light that reaches up into the heavens.

"W-what's going on uncle Aki?" Asks Karin.

"I don't believe it. It's the MedaForce." Says the old doctor.

"'The MedaForce'?" Wonders Ikki as he continues to stares at the pillars that ascend to the heavens above.

"The MedaForce is the ultimate power of the Rare Medals. It surpodidly be able to multiply their powers to infinity." Explains Dr. Aki. He still looks towards the seven pillars of light in shock.

"Wow." Gasps Erika as she gazes at the MedaRiders' MedaForce pillars.

"'Wow' indeed. But I have to admit I'm truly shocked. I thought only Kabuto had a Rare Medal. But it looks like they all have one." Admits the cheap doctor.

What they didn't realise it they the Phantom Renegade is watching the scene from a top of a nearby lamp post.

"You're not the only who's surprised, doctor." Comments the masked thief.

"Inconceivable." Mutters Dr. Meta-Evil as he watches everything unfold from his secret base.

The MedaRiders' MedaForce then change from seven pillars of coloured lights and condense and come together into a large sphere of rainbow coloured energy.

"Don't let them attack my beast. Use Annihilator to stop them!" Orders the evil scientist.

Robo-Emperor opens its gaping maw and gathers as much energy as it possibly can.

then both sides give one unified roar as they send out the two power energy attacks. The two beams hit each other midway, causing a powerful shock wave to be released. The shock wave causes the humans to shield their eyes for a second, it also threatens to knock the Phantom Renegade off his perch, but the masked thief quickly regains his balance. Meanwhile the two powerful beam attacks are locked in a stalemate, each trying to overpower the other. Kabuto and his fellow MedaRiders give one more great push, that gives the MedaForce beam enough power to not only push back the Annihilator, but completely engulf Robo-Emperor and every last Worm there. The MedaForce last for a few seconds before the attack dissipates. When it does, it shows that all the evil Medabots had seemingly disappear.

"Wow." Gasps Brass.

"Hey! Where'd they all go?" Questions Ikki.

"I don't believe it. They've been completely obliterated." Gasps Dr. Aki. "I always knew that the MedaForce was powerful. But to be able to complete destroy something, so that none of it remains? Unbelievable.".

Just then Kabuto and the other MedaRiders' eyes go dark and their back panels pop open and their Medal eject, although their Medals had changed. They then all fall toward.

"Kabuto!" Gasps Ikki. He rushes to his medabot's side.

"Oh my." Mutters Karin.

"Come on Kabuto. Wake up." Pleads his Medafighter, as he flips Kabuto's over and shakes it. "Get up.".

"Wow, wow. Calms down Ikki. He's fine. His Medal just ejected. He probably used all the energy he had left in the MedaForce." Assures Dr. Aki.

"Are you sure they are okay?" Asks Erika.

"I'm sure. A little time for their bodies to repair and their energies to recharge, and they'll be good as new." Replies the bold doctor. "But let's take them back to the Medabot Corporation. I want to do some tests. Just to make sure everything's okay and there's no problems with them." Explains the bald old man.

"Okay. Let's go." Says Ikki.

"What an eventful day." Mutters the Phantom Renegade, he then leaps off into the night.

The next morning the kids and and the girls' Medabots are walking to the Medabot Corporation, but Gon, koji and Sumilidon had joined them. Ikki is just finishing explaining the events of the past two days.

"...And that's about it." Finishes Ikki.

"Wow. That's sounds incredible. Wish I could have helped." Says the rich young boy.

"Yeah right. Like you could have done anything." Responds Ikki.

"I could do more than you could. All you did was stand around." States Koji.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Questions Ikki.

"Now, now boys. Don't fight. Besides there's Dr. Aki." Says Erika.

They all turn to see Dr. Aki waiting for them outside his building, with Baton on his right shoulder.

"Oh, you're right. Hey, Dr. Aki! Over here!" Calls out the ponytailed boy.

"You don't have to yell. Idiot." Insults Koji.

Ikki's loud voice catches the old doctor's attention. The known cheapskate turns to the kids and give a happy smile. "Hey kids good to see you." Greets the old doctor.

"Hey. Uncle Aki." Replies his niece.

"Um. Dr. Aki, are Kabuto and the others okay?" Asks Neutranurse.

"Oh. They're all fine. But there is something I want to show you. Come on." Replies the old doctor.

"What is it?" Asks Brass.

"I can't tell you yet. I want it to be a surprise." Says Dr. Aki. "Come on.".

The group then all go into the large building.

Soon they enter a lab room with all the MedaRiders' body laying on seven clean examination tables with their respective Zecters on the right next to their heads. And each of them are still deactivated.

"Hey! What's wrong with them?" Asks Ikki, as he stares at his deactivated best friend. He then turns to the old doctor. "You said that he was okay!".

"He is. I just haven't put his or any of the other's Medals back in yet." Explains the old man.

"Huh? Why not?" Asks Erika.

"Well. This is what I wanted to show you." Say the cheap doctor. He picks up a case nearby and brought it over to them. "Take a look.". He then opens the case and the all look in.

In the case are two rows of seven Medals. The top row are the same size and shape as normal medals, but are also different. The first from the left is crimson red, with a rhinoceros depicted on it, with the normally green gem being light blue and acts as the rhinoceros beetle's eye. The next one is navy blue with a stag beetle on it and the gem is red and acts as the stag beetle's eye. The third is maximum yellow and has a wasp on it and the gem is brown and is the wasp's eye. The fourth is sky blue, with a dragonfly on it and the gem is a slightly lighter blue and acts as the dragonfly eye. The fifth and sixth Medals are emerald green and copper brown respectively, both have grasshoppers on them, but the green one is facing to the right and the brown one is facing to the left. The gems are red and light grey respectively and are located in the middle of the grasshoppers. The seventh and final Medal is royal purple and has a scorpion on it and the gem is green and is in place of the stringer.

The second row are identical to the top row, except they are only half the size of regular Medals.

"Cool. But why are you showing us and how do these Medals, connect to the MedaRiders?" Asks Ikki.

"Because these are actually the MedaRiders' Medals." Reveals Dr. Aki.

"What? But I've seen Kabuto's Medal before and it didn't look like that." Responds the MedaRider Medafighter.

"I know that. The only thing I can think of to explain all this is that when they accessed the MedaForce, it caused their Medals to change." Theories the Medabot scientist. "And I've dubbed these special Medals: The Rider Medals.".

"Hey. If the normal sized one are the MedaRiders. Then who do the small ones belong to?" Asks Erika.

"Oh, those are the Zecters'." Reveals the older man.

"The Zecters have Medals?" Asks Ikki.

"You didn't know?" Wonders the bald man. The kids and Medabots shake their heads in reply. "Well no matter. I think it's about time we put the Medals back into them. I think they've waited long enough. Don't you?".

"""""Right.""""" Agrees the kids.

Soon they place all the Medals back in their respective bodies. Reactivating each of them.

"Man. I never want that to happen again." Groans Gatack as he gets up, whilst the Gatack Zecter returns to it's place on the belt.

"I have to agree, with that." Says Drake as he gets to his feet and gets a happy hug from Gon, but they soon end it.

"I'm just glad everyone's alright." Comments Karin.

Baton looks around at his friends, old and new. But his eyes fall on Sasword, who looks very depressed at something. He the. Files over to the purple MedaRider.

"Is everything okay Sasword?" Asks the concerned robot parrot.

"No everything's not okay. I almosted killed Dr. Aki. For what? Justice? Ha, I just did it because I was angry and so easily tricked by Meta-Evil." Replies the purple MedaRider. "I don't deserve to be a MedaRider.".

"Sasword. Shut up." States Kabuto as he walks up to the purple MedaRider.

"Huh?" Questions the scorpion themed Medabot.

"We all make mistake and we all have regrets. But if you truly feel so bad about it. Don't mope around, do something about it." States Kabuto. " The doctor said this: 'Everyone makes mistake, but only those who feel true regret, will fix it.'. Are you willing to fix your mistakes, Sasword?".

Sasword stays silent for a second. He then steels himself and stairs Kabuto straight in the eyes. "I am." States the green eyed MedaRider. He then turns to Dr. Aki. "Dr. Aki, please forgive my earlier actions.".

"No need. I completely understand what you were thinking. And if there's anyone I blame for all this, is that Dr. Meta-Evil." Replies the sunglasses wearing scientist.

The mood turn rather morbid for a few seconds, until Karin breaks the silence.

"Sasword, why don't you stay with me." Offers a surprisingly cheerful Karin.

"Y-you really mean it?" Asks said MedaRider, surprised that she's so kind, despite what he had almost done.

"Absolutely. You need a place to stay right? And we have lots of extra space at my place. So why not?" Asks the redhead.

"Er. Thank you. I'd like that." Agrees the purple swordsMedabot.

"Good. I'm glad that sorted out." Says Kabuto. He then turns to talk to everyone. "Because know that we know who are enemy truly is. I fear that our fight will only get harder from here on out. And we'll need the help we can get. So I ask are you all with me?". Everyone else in the room nods in reply. "Good. Watch out Dr. Meta-Evil, you're going to regret the day you messed with us, with any of us. And that's a promise.".

Meanwhile at his secret base, Dr. Meta-Evil is rewatching the MedaRiders using the MedaForce.

"Incredible. All seven MedaRiders not only have Rare Medals, but they all accessed the MedaForce simultaneously and were able to combine them." Mutters the creator of the Worms. He then freezes the video on a frame of Kabuto. "Enjoy your victory for today Kabuto. Because know that I know that all of the MedaRiders have Rare Medals, I'll stop at nothing to attain then all.". The shadowed figure that is Dr. Meta-Evil, starts to erupt in a fit for evil laughter. His cat meows quietly on his lap.

Behind the evil scientist, a vague silhouete of a Medabot with yellow eyes glares at the frozen image of the first Medabot.

 **Today the MedaRiders have unlocked the MedaForce and destroyed Robo-Emporer and a lot of Worms.**


	20. Fifteen Minutes of Shame

**Fifteen Minutes Of Shame**

In a stadium a huge dark, crowd is chanting out 'Referee!'.

A spotlight then shines down revealing Mr. Referee from the darkness.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, Medabots and Medafighters." Greets the old man into a microphone. "The moment you have been waiting for, as much as I have, is now! The office Robattle rankings for, all of Japan, will be announced, by me! Mr. Referee!".

The crowd then cheer loudly.

"These rankings are based on the results based on the results of all official Robattles, since the last torment." Explains Mr. Referee.

Meanwhile Erika and Brass are watching it on their TV at their home.

"However. They are only preliminary rankings." Reveals the professional ref. "In two months, we will announce the top three, who will be representing Japan at the World Robattle Championship Tournament!".

"Oh! Miss Erika isn't this existing?" Asks Brass. But she sees her Medafighter it's paying attention. "Miss Erika?".

That snaps her partner out of her apparent trance. "Oh. Sorry Brass. I was just thinking how we were going to cover this in the school newspaper." Explains the ten year old girl.

"And now. Without further ado. On behalf of the World Medabot Federation, I give you the preliminary Robattle rankings!" Declares Mr. Referee.

A large screen then lights up, showing the rankings, their names and a picture of them.

Meanwhile Ikki is talking to Henry, with Kabuto and Gatack standing nearby and their Zecters on their right shoulders.

"So all the MedaRiders used the MedaForce?" Asked Henry, as he sweeps the floor in front of the shop.

"Yep. It's the most powerful Medabot attack and get, this you need a rare Medal, to use it." Replies Ikki, as he chows down on a rice ball. "And all the MedaRiders have one each and they used it to completely destroy some evil Medabots they were fighting.".

"Should Ikki be revealing all this?" Asks Gatack.

"It's okay. As long as he doesn't reveal any to sensitive information. It's okay." Replies Kabuto.

"No offense. But I have trouble think any Medabot has that kind of power." Says Henry.

"It's true." Replies the ten year old Tenryou. He then thinks of something. "Oh. Hey look at this.". He then turns to his Medabot. "Kabuto show him your Medal.".

"I'm not so sure about this." Says Kabuto.

"Please." Pleads the ponytailed kid.

"Okay." Replies Kabuto. He walks up to Henry, as he does so the Kabuto Zecter flies off his shoulder and remains hovering next to Gatack and the Gatack Zecter. Kabuto, stands in front of the shop clerk and turns around. "Take a look." Says the first Medabot. His back panel opens up and shows his unique red Medal.

"Wow. Cool." Comments Henry.

"And he's not the only one." Adds Gatack, as he walks over to his best friend, with his Zecter hovering next to its single horned counterpart. "Gaze your peepers on this beauty of a Medal.". He turns around and opens his own back panel and shows his navy blue Medal.

"Man. I've never seen Medals like that." Remarks Henry. "But, I've seen Kabuto's Medal before and it looked like a normal Medal. What happened?".

"Well they changed when they used used the MedaForce. At least that's what Dr. Aki figures." Replies Ikki, as he finishes his rice ball. As the two MedaRiders close their back panels.

"Oh, cool." Mutters the young man.

"But, Ikki, you have to be careful." States Dr. Aki as he walks over to them, with an ice cream in hand. Everyone turns to the old doctor. "With Kabuto's Medal now known as a rare Medal, the forces of evils will try even harder to get their hands on it, as well as all of the other Rider Medals." Explains the cheap doctor. He then eats all of his ice cream in one bite.

"You know you haven't even payed for that ice cream." Says Henry.

"Don't worry I've got it covered." Replies the bold doctor. He then turns to the red MedaRider. "Kabuto?".

"Er. One of these days I've got to stop being so charitable." Sighs the oldest Medabot. He takes a wad of yen bills out of his belt and counts the correct amount of money. "Here." He then hands the bills to Henry.

"Ikki!" Calls out Erika as she rushes to Ikki, with Brass following after her Medafighter, with a laptop in her grasp. Then you brunette grabs her childhood friend by his shoulders tightly and stares right at him. "Ikki do realise that you're missing the biggest school newspaper story of all time?".

"Oh." Mutters Ikki.

"I'm guessing no." Comments Gatack.

"Is better than my exposé about how shop class has nothing to do with shopping." States Erika.

"What is it, Erika?" Asks the Kabuto Zecter, as he flies by his MedaRider counterpart.

"Let me show you, Akago." Replies the young female school journalist.

"'Akago'?" Questions the red rhinoceros beetle robot.

"Oh. You see the name 'Kabuto Zecter', is kind of a mouthful. And I chose Akago. 'aka' means red, because you are red and 'go' which means guardian, because you gaurd people, with Kabuto." Explains Erika.

"Oh, cool." Replies the newly named Akago.

"And what about me?" Asks the Gatack Zecter.

"How about 'Stag'?" Suggests Erika.

"'Stag'. Not to original. But I like it." Comments Stag.

"Any well, let me show you, what I want to show you." Says the female Medafighter.

"Here you go Miss Erika." States Brass, as she hands the laptop to her Medafighter.

"Thank you, Brass." Thanks Erika. She then sits down and starts the laptop up and searches what she wants to show them. Everyone looks at the laptop's screen.

"What the?" Questions Gatack.

The screen shows a picture of Ikki with his name above it and a picture of Kabuto and some details in him like his serial number, which is KBT-00001, and his name: Kabuto, and his unique red Medal. And shows that they are ranked number three.

"Third place." Dreamingly sighs Ikki.

"Not bad." Mutters Kabuto.

"Wow. Pinch me." Sighs the dazed ten years old.

"Okay." Replies Gatack. He then pinches Ikki on the cheek, hard.

But Ikki, hardly reacts at all. "Whoa. I'm not dreaming." Says Ikki. He then melts to the floor, with a dreamy look on his face. "Third place. Kabuto, look we are third in the standings.".

"Yes Ikki. I see that. And I must admit that's pretty impressive that we have such a high ranking, especially since we've only been Robattling together for such a relevantly short time." Comments Kabuto.

"Yeah. But I have to wonder, if Kabuto and Ikki are third. Who are second and first?" Wonders Gatack.

"Lets check." Says Erika, as she turns back to her laptop.

She turns to the page for the number one ranked Medafighter. It shows neither a picture of either the Medafighter or their Medabot. It only shows the title: SPACE MEDAFIGHTER X.

"'Space Medafighter X'? Is this guy a Medafighter or a sunday morning TV hero?" Questions Gatack.

"Who ever they are, to rise through the ranks and reach number one, is seriously impressive." States Kabuto.

"And you guys will love this." Comments Erika. "Look who's in second place.". She then went to the next page.

The page shows a picture of none other than Koji. With another picture of Sumilidon and some information, like his serial number which is STG-19207, his name and the fact he has a stag beetle Medal. And they are ranked second.

"Wwwwhhhhaaaatttt?!?!" Shouts Ikki. "But how?!".

"Relax Ikki. Koji and Sumilidon have obviously been Robattling together for much longer than the two of us." Reasons Kabuto. He then leans in close to his Medafighter. "And besides, most of our time is spent battling the Worms, anyway. So we don't really get many chances to Robattle.". He then leans back out. "Besides, fame, ain't all it's cracked up to be."

Meanwhile at the castle/school buildings that is Rosewood private school. The girls are literally swarming around the rich boy. And Koji seems totally alright with it, and are the girls are bombarding him with rather bizarre requests.

"You may be ranked second. But you'll always be number one to us, Koji.' Says one of the girls.

"Thank you ladies." Thanks the heir. He then notices something. "Oh, gotta go girls.". He then leaves.

Nearby Karin is doing some brushing with a broom, as she gently hums to herself. Koji walks over to his not so secret crush.

"Hi Karin." Greets Koji. His voice catches the green eyed girl's attention, causing her to look at him. "Did you hear?". The number two ranked Medafighter tries to act cool.

"Oh, hi Koji. Have I heard what?" Asks Karin.

"Why the latest Robattle rankings hot off the presses." Responds Koji as he brings up a sheet with the ranking on them.

"Really?" Asks the rather airheaded redhead. She is passed the ranking sheet and looks it over. "Wow.".

"Well, don't go showering me with victory kisses just yet." Says the young heir. "Save them for when I win the World Robattle Championship.".

"This is unbelivable." Adds the pigtailed girl. "Ikki's in third.".

"What?" Questions Koji, as he he gains a depressed expression, with a sweatdrop and his hair goes a little frazzled. "B-but I did better than him. I came in second place.".

"To think Ikki's only been Robattling for a year and already he's third." States Karin, as she turns slightly and apparently misses her old male friend's expression. "I'm so proud of him. He's so talented.".

"But I did better than him." Moans Sumilidon's Medafighter. "And it's obvious Kabuto does most of the work.". He then hangs his head and starts to cry.

Later at the Tenryou household, Mrs. Tenryou is standing outside the house and is talking to a female reporter. With more reporters lining up around the block.

"Quick question. What are your thoughts on your son's success?" Asks the female reporter.

Kabuto, Ikki, Akago, Gatack and Stag just reach home.

"What's this?" Asks Ikki.

"If I had a take a guess. I'd say the paparazzi has arrived." Replies Gatack.

"Well, yes. Ikki may not be the best student. But at least he's a good Medafighter." Comments Ikki's mother.

"What? Mom." Complains Ikki.

Gatack and Stag struggle to stifle laughter. Kabuto just shakes his head lightly and Akago just lets out a quiet sigh.

Ikki's mother hears her son's complaint and turns to see him. "Hi Ikki, welcome home." Greets the kind mother.

Soon the reporters swarm the ten year old, MedaRiders and the Zecters. Each trying to get the third best Medafighter in Japan's attention.

"I'm live here with Ikki Tenryou, number three Medafighter of Japan." Reports a male reporter. "Ikki, the nation needs to know, how does it feel?". He then places his microphone in front of the flustered boy.

"I. Me. Hey. Ya. Who?" Stammers the blushing Tenryou boy.

"That's my boy." Quietly says Mrs. Tenryou.

"Ikki, whilst you think about that, how about some pictures?" Requests a grown up.

"Oh, okay." Accepts Ikki.

"Good stuff kid." Compliments the photographer as he snaps a picture of a posing Ikki. "And now, how about one of your Medabot?". He then prepares to take a picture of Kabuto.

"No." Denise the red MedaRider, as he pushes the camera away.

"Oh come on. Please?" Pleads the photographer.

"No. I don't want my picture taken." Explains Kabuto.

"Please, just one?" Asks the picture taker.

"Fine. But just one!" States the red Medal Medabot.

"Okay." Replies the camera user. "Say cheese.".

"Cheese." Half-heartedly says the first Medabot, as he simply crosses his arms and Akago moves out of the way. The picture is then taken.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." Calls Erika as she comes up from behind them and stands in front of her friends.

"Erika?" Questions Ikki.

"Sorry. This interview is over." States the young brunette as he holds her right hand out in a stop motion. "I represent the Riverview review. Ikki Tenryou's school newspaper. I have the exclusive right to this story.".

"I saw this one coming." Comments Kabuto.

"What? A school newspaper?" Questions a male reporter.

"Get out of the way kid. This isn't your story." States another man.

"Do you mind? We're on the air." Says another reporter.

"I saw this coming as well." Mutters the first Medabot.

"Sorry Erika. This is the big time." States lkki, as he pushes past her.

"I see. And your big time?" Asks the annoyed ten year old girl.

"Ikki, your winning percentage puts you in third place." Says the first male reporter. "But I'm sure as you aware, to represent Japan in the World Robattle Championship, you must continue your winning streak. Only the top three ranked Medafighter will be a part of Team Japan. Tell us, in your own words, how confident are you?".

Ikki is looking proud and Erika is turned around, glaring back and making a strangling gesture with her hands.

"We're going all the way." States the overconfident Tenryou.

"That's right." Comes the voice of the Screw Gang's leader.

"Huh?" Asks a reporter.

"What the?" Questions an adult.

The group of news people open up a line and shows the human members of the Screw Gang. Spyke and Sloan are striking poses, with Samantha in the middle with a her arms crossed and eyes closed.

"The Screw Gang?" Asks Ikki.

"Can't say I'm surprised." Says Kabuto.

"What does surprise you?" Asks Gatack.

"Not much." Replies the red MedaRiders.

"Listen, don't get cocky." States Sloan.

"Yeah, that's right." Agrees Skype. "Up until now you've just been lucky.".

"Lucky?" Questions Ikki.

"Boss wants a word with you Ikki." States the spiky haired boy. "Come on boss, get in there and give this guy a piece of your mind.".

"Uh-hu." Agrees Sloan.

"Ikki." Says the tomboy, as she opens her green eyes.

"What? What do you want?" Questions the red shirt wearing boy.

She then gets in close with a smile on her face, causing Ikki to move back, with a weird expression on his face. Although she remains silent for a few seconds.

She then puts her right hand on her left shoulder. "You've done well." States the large banged girl. "You make me proud to be your teacher.".

Ikki then gets a major deadpan expression. And Sloan, Spyke and Erika all fall face first onto the floor with a """What?""".

Kabuto, Gatack, Akago and Stag act like nothing happened.

"I think she's confused about who does the teaching around here." Quietly mutters Gatack.

"I think this is just to inflate her own ego." Replies Kabuto.

"But boss." Cries Spyke.

"What are you talking about? You never taught me a thing." States lkki.

"Oh, my dear Ikki." Sighs Samantha, she then looks directly at Ikki. "Remember when you were just a poor boy, with no Medabot? And then I came by and said 'Hello friend. Can I help you?'. Remember?".

"No, I don't remember. Now stop touching me. You're creeping me out." Says Ikki as he pulls away.

Samantha blanks for a second, before regaining her composer. "Ah yes. I have taught you well, Ikki." Says the young gang leader, although she is sweating slightly. "Comradery and friendship are luxuries a top Medafighter can't afford. Go make me proud. Proud that I once took a troubled little boy named Ikki, and turned him into a Robattle champ.". She finishes as her eyes gains a sparkle and yellow sparkles star floating around her. She then notices that Ikki had gone past her and is talking to the reporters. Erika is now just standing with her eyes closed. Spyke is still crying his eyes out and Sloan is looking back at Ikki. The MedaRiders and the Zecters are standing/hovering off to the side.

"We get where we are today. Well to be honest, we are completely self-taught. So we only have ourselves to thank." Replies Ikki.

Kabuto just sighs and shakes his head.

Samantha then grabs ahold of the crying Spyke and throws him at Ikki. Hitting the arrogant Medafighter, causing him to crash to the ground.

"Strike, they are out." States Gatack. He then give a little laugh.

Everyone turns to the now angered ponytailed girl.

"How dare you. I made you the Medafighter you are today." Shouts the annoyed female Medafighter.

"No you didn't." Says Kabuto. But like usual he's ignored.

Mrs. Tenryou then comes over and gives Samantha a kiss on her forehead, causing said to blush madly.

"Wh, wh, what are you kissing my head for?" Questions the flustered tomboy, as she staggers back a bit. The blush on her face dying down slightly.

"Now, now dear. Temper, temper." Says the Tenryou matriarch, as she was her finger, with a happy look on her face. "I'm just shows you kids how easy it is to kiss and make up."

"I think she's taking the term 'Kiss and make up', a bit to literal." Comments Kabuto.

"Of course, if you can't do that, why don't settle things with a Robattle." Suggests Mrs. Tenryou.

"Now there's an idea." Says Gatack. "I like to see how this whole thing turns out.".

"I think you're about to." Replies Kabuto.

Samantha is looking very sheepish and is sweating slightly.

Later a large group of kids are gathered around the nearby park.

"In a shocking turn of events just moments ago, a local Medafighter, Ikki Tenryou, was just challenged to a Robattle." Reports newsman.

Kabuto is standing in front of Ikki, with Akago attached to his belt and the Zecter's horn is already flipped. Erika, Gatack and Stag are standing behind Ikki. PepperCat is standing opposite to the first Medabot, with Samantha standing behind her. And Spyke and Sloan are standing behind the boss.

Photographers are getting read to capture the Robattle on film and the camera operators are already rolling.

"Wow. I can't wait to see Ikki in action." Says the male reporter.

"What am I? Scrap metal?" Mutters Kabuto as he crosses his arms.

"You know. I am feeling gerous, so I'm going to let you walk away. There's no shame in give up. Except that their totally is." Says Ikki.

Kabuto glances black to look at his obviously smug partner. He lets out a sigh and shakes his head at Ikki's action. He then turns back to PepperCat. Who's looking rather shy and uncertain.

Samantha is looking very nervous. "Yeah right." Mutters Samantha.

""Show him who's boss, boss!"" Weakly cheers the two male Screw members.

"Then it is agreed!" Calls out the voice of Mr. Referee.

"""Huh?""" Questions the human members of the Screw Gang.

The older man spins like a top and stops in between the two sides and in front of the first male reporter.

"Thank you. Allow me to say, this is an honour for me: Mr. Referee, to referee." State said Ref. "For all members of the press. Medafighters ready? Alright. Medabots Robattle!". He then throws down his right arm to signal the start of the Robattle.

"Whatever. Attack PepperCat!" Orders Samantha.

The Cat-Type then rushes forward.

"Kabuto, use the MedaForce! Finish it in one shot." Commands Ikki.

"No." Denises Kabuto. He then dodges out of the way if PepperCat's attack. She tries to swipe at him with her electrocuted right hand. But Kabuto uses his left forearm to block her attack and pushes her back, by placing his right foot oh her stomach and kicks her back, making her stumble back.

"What do you mean 'No'?" Asks the third best Medafighter in Japan.

"I mean that I'm not going to uses it." Replies the first Medabot.

"What? But why?" Questions Ikki.

"Because it should only be used as a last resort and not for easy wins." Explains the first Medabot. He then ducks under PepperCat. Causing her to miss and land behind him. The male red Medabot quickly turns around and releases several shots at his female opponent, doing some relevant damage.

"Come on, please." Pleads Ikki.

"No." Repeats the strongest MedaRider. He then grabs both of his opponent's arms and enters a stalemate with PepperCat.

"Just use it!" Shouts the red MedaRider's Medafighter.

"For the love of Medabots." Mutters Kabuto. He then looks straight into PepperCat's big purple eyes, causing the female Medabot to gaps slightly. But she doesn't back down. "Sorry PepperCat. I have to do this.".

"Huh?" Gently questions the red catgirl based Medabot.

Kabuto then knees her in her stomach, causing her to gasp in pain and breaks the stalemate. He then uses his freed right fist to slug PepperCat, causing her to spin round. Kabuto then delivers a hurricane kick to the back of PepperCat's head, sending her forward and when she lands her back panel pops open and her Medal ejects.

"Function ceased! The winner is Kabuto!" Declares Mr. Referee.

"Wow. That was incredible." Compliments a male reporter.

"He did it so fast." Gasps a woman.

The people watching the Robattle, bar Gatack, Stag, Erika and the Screw Gang, continue to sing their praises.

But Kabuto looks sad and disappointed. He then looks at Samantha. "When you reactive PepperCat, tell her I'm truly sorry I had to be so rough with her." Says Kabuto. He then turns to his Medafighter. "Right now, I have to have a talk with my Medafighter.".

"Huh?" Asks Ikki.

Kabuto walks over to his Medafighter and grabs ahold of his wrist. "You're coming with me, Ikki." States the red MedaRider. He then proceeds to pull his Ikki away from him.

"Oh, Ikki! One question!" Says one of the reporter.

"No more questions." Replies Kabut, before Ikki ever had the chance.

"But, just one…" Starts the reporter. But Kabuto stops and turns and gives him a hard glare.

"No more questions!" States the first Medabot, with an angered undertone that causes the reporter to gulp. Kabuto then proceeds to drag Ikki out of there.

"We better go after them, to see what's going on." Says Erika. She then runs after Kabuto and Ikki.

"Well I got nothing better to do today. You?" Asks Gatack, as he glances at his Zecter partner.

"No. I'm free." Replies Stag.

"Okay, let's go." States the blue MedaRider. Gatack then starts jogging after his friends.

"Right behind ya." Responds Stag as he flies to catch up to his partner.

Soon they all arrive outside of Henry's store. Kabuto finally lets go of ikki's wrist and turn to glare at him.

"What? What's the matter?" Asks Ikki.

"That was extremely reckless, Ikki." Says Kabuto.

"What was reckless?" Questions the ten year old boy.

"Wanting me to use the MedaForce like that." Replies the oldest Medabot.

"Why was that reckless? I just wanted to win." Responds the ponytailed boy.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to win. But what is wrong is that you wanted me to use the MedaForce just for an easy win." Explains Kabuto.

"So? With the MedaForce, we'd never lose." Replies Ikki.

"Ikki, the MedaForce is meant to be the last resort. Not the first." Says the first Medabot.

"Oh, come on. What's the worst that could happen?" Asks the young Tenryou.

"What if I missed?" Wonders the red MedaRider.

"If you missed? So what?" Questions Ikki.

"So, two things would happen. One: The MedaForce would take up all the energy I have, meaning that it would be easy for our opponents to defeat me. And two: If I miss, I risk seriously harming the people around us, or worst. Even if I don't miss, I don't have nearly the right amount of control over the MedaForce to ensure that none of them get hurt, especially considering that there were so many." Explains Kabuto. "So until I master the MedaForce, it will only be a last resort.".

"Fine. Just don't display me again. That could have lost us third place." Replies the ten year old.

Unfortunately his response doesn't go over so well with the others.

"Oh boy." Groans Gatack as he face palms.

"Er, Ikki." Says Erika.

"What is it Erika?" Asks Ikki, as he turns around to his old friend. Erik a just points behind him. "Huh?". He turns back around and sees a sight that makes him gulp slightly.

Kabuto has his hands clenched tightly into fists and his eyes a tightly closed. "Third place? Do you mean that you value a silly ranking over other people's safety? And what's with this disobedience stuff? I told you that you're not my master. You are my partner." States the first Medabot.

"Okay, okay, K-Kabuto j-just calm down." Stutters Ikki.

The red MedaRider takes a deep breath and sighs. He then opens his eyes and looks at his Medafighter. "Just don't go asking me to use the MedaForce. Unless there's no other option. Okay?" Asks the rhinoceros beetle themed MedaRider.

"Okay." Agrees the Tenryou.

"Good." Says the red MedaRider. "Besides it's not like it would matter if we lost to Samantha and PepperCat anyway.".

"What do you mean?" Asks Erika.

"You don't know?" Asks the oldest Medabot. The two kids shake their heads. "Well, Medafighters, only gets points for the first time the Robattle with each other. it's so that someone can't get a high ranking by repeatedly beating the same guys over and over.".

"Seriously?" Asks the voice of the Screw Gang's leader.

The group all turn to the source of the voice and see the entire Screw Gang.

"The Screw Gang?" Asks Ikki.

"Wow. Déjà vu." Gasps Gatack.

"What are doing here?" Asks Erika.

"We're here for two reasons. One: So Kabuto can apologize to PepperCat himself. And two: It's time for CyanDog's training session." Informs Sloan.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I forgot it in all this mess." apologizes Kabuto. He turns to PepperCat. "PepperCat, I'm so sorry with how rough I treated you in that Robattle.".

"I-it's okay. I-I understand." Stutters PepperCat, as she looks away sheepishly.

Kabuto easily notices this. "Are you okay, PepperCat?" Asks the concerned MedaRider.

"Oh, oh. I-I'm fine." Replies the nervous female Medabot.

"Okay." Says Kabuto. He then turns to his student. "Come on we have to work on your kicks, CyanDog.".

"Okay master." Agrees the dog themed Medabot.

Later, they are all at the river side. Kabuto has his arms held up in a guard position, as CyanDog repeats kicks gently and slowly against his teacher's forearms, to practice the proper stance and technique.

"Okay, good. Now raise you leg a little higher." Instructs Kabuto.

"Okay master." Replies CyanDog. He then does as he's told and raises his leg slightly, and continues to practise his kick.

"Better. Now when you kick, remember to keep you balance and be ready for a possible counter-attack. Understand?" Ask the master Medabot.

"Understood master." Responds the blue student, as he continues to practice his kicks.

Meanwhile the others are sitting on the grass watching the two Medabots practice.

"CyanDog is really getting good." Comments Totalizer.

"Right. And it's all thanks to Kabuto's training." Adds Erika.

"Ikki Tenryou. I've been looking for you." Calls out a man's voice.

"Huh?" Asks Ikki, as he stands up.

They all turn to the source of the voice and sees a man standing on top of the bridge's railings.

The man has a well built physique of a martial artist, tan skin and thick black hair. He's wearing black and white speakers and a yellow jumpsuit, with black lines going along the sides of his jumpsuit, he also has the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The man has a duffle bag slung over his right shoulder.

"I've been looking for you." States the man.

"Wow." Gasps Gatack. "Who called Bruce Lee 2.0?". Unfortunately no one listens to him. "Now I know how Kabuto feels.".

The man then throws down his duffel bag and then makes several weird gestures and a whooping/howling sound. He then leaps into the air and does several flips in the air and then lands right in front of Ikki. He then unleashes a furious barrage of highspeed kicks and then gatling blows of punches. But none of them hit. But Ikki does fall on his but in shock.

"Excuse me, but, can you tell me why, you almost pummeled my partner?" Asks Kabuto, as he walks over and helps his Medafighter up. "I think we are owed an explanation, at least.".

"Just my way of saying 'Hi'." Explains the the man. "Before I say 'Let's Robattle!".

"Oh boy." Groans Kabuto.

"Come on Tenryou, let's Robattle!" States the jumpsuit wearing man.

Everyone looks at the man with a wraith out expression.

"Not that I really care, but, who are you anyway?" Questions Ikki.

"They call me 'Mr. Dragon'!" Answers the now named man. "I'm a contender the World Robattle Championship!".

"Seriously?" Questions Gatack.

"Let me show you." Says Mr. Dragon. He then whips out a pair of nunchakus and starts using them.

The humans and the normal Medabots stare at him with a blank look. The MedaRiders and Zecters look with a slight confused expression.

"That's rather impressive. But. How does it have anything to do with Robattles?" Asks the first Medabot. Mr. Dragon's nunchuck then hits him on his head. "Never mind."

Mr. Dragon holds his head in pain, but quickly recovers, but with two white bandages on his head in an 'X' shape.

"Is that all?" Asks Ikki.

"No! they also call me 'Nagoya's fists of Fury's!" States the tanned man.

"So, Mr. Nagoya Fist Dragon guy, what do you want with me?" Asks the confused red shirt wearing boy.

"What do I have to do? draw you a picture?" Questions Mr. Dragon. He then points straight at the young boy. "If I defeat you, the number three Medafighter, my ranking will take a big leap up the charts. And as soon as I beat you, I'll be one step closer to getting to the finals. Winning the world Robattle Tournament.". He the actually starts to cry. "Then making more money.".

"You came all the way from Nagoya, just to beat me?" Asks Ikki.

"That's right Ikki Tenryou your bot is mine." Replies the martial artist.

A Medabot then appears in front of the the yellow jumpsuit wearing man.

The Medabot has no legs. Instead the Medabot's lower body is covered in yellow armour that goes around the waist and the front of the lower body. In the middle of the yellow armour is a large red brown circle with three green dots in the shape of a triangle. Below that are two dark blue rings with yellow in the middle, each of the middle yellow pieces are connected to pieces of pentagonal red brown armour, with silver circles in the middle and small double sided silver blades coming from the ends. The back of the lower body extends into a long tail that is dark blue along the top of the tail and is red brown on the bottom of the tail with a yellow paddle blade at the end. The chest entirely dark blue with two silver bolts on the lower part of the torso. The the shoulders are yellow and showed like elongated comas with red brown circles in the middle of the shoulders. The upper arms are thin and entirely red brown. It's forearms are covered in thick dark blue gauntlets, with normal white hands. Attached to the front of the gauntlets are red brown orbs. From each orbs are three long claw like blades that point upwards. The Medabot has a long red brown neck and its head is themed after a dragon's. The lower part of the head is yellow and the rest is red brown. It has blue eyes and two small silver blades coming from near the end of the Medabot snout like a small mustache. It has four black rods coming from the back of its head and a large yellow scroll attached to the top of its head with black markings on it.

 **SPITFIRE.**

 **DRAGON-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Mr. Dragon.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Regeneration.**

"Then it's agreed." Says the voice of Mr. Referee.

Everyone turns to the side and see a man made of wood walk over to them. The mouth of the wood man opens up showing the face of the office referee.

"I, Mr. Referee, official declare this match a submission match." States the ref, his voice slightly echos and is very loud, causing almost everyone else to fall to the ground. The only ones seemingly not affected are the MedaRiders and the Zecters. "Medafighters ready? Medabots Robattle!".

Spitfire then rushes strate at Kabuto.

"Kabuto watch out." Instructs Ikki.

"You got it, Ikki." Responds Kabuto.

Spitfire then rushes around Kabuto and it leaves behind several more red brown orbs across the floor.

"Now, Metal Mines!" Orders Mr. Dragon.

Each of the orbs and panles, that pop open and small turrets come out.

"Oh no." Gasps PepperCat.

"Kabuto jump!" Calls out Ikki.

Kabuto then leaps up into the air. Just in time as each of the orbs shoot out mini explosive that hit each other, causing a small explosion that just missed Kabuto as he gets out of range in the air.

"Nuts. It missed." Mutters the martial artist.

Kabuto then just lands in front of his partner. "Those mines could be a problem Ikki." Says Kabuto.

"You're right Kabuto. He can set up those Mines anywhere he wants." Replies Ikki. He then whispers to his Medabot. "Can't you use the MedaForce now?".

"No Ikki, theses still too many people that could be caught up in the blast and even if there weren't, that Medabot is too fast for me to get a beat on it." Replies the first Medabot. "Besides we may not have many, but we still have a few options left.".

"Okay." Agrees Ikki. He then gets an idea. "Kabuto go into the water.".

"I think I see what you are thinking and I like the idea." Says Kabuto. He then leaps into the air and dives into the water.

"What?" Questions Mr. Dragon. Spitfire then hovers over the area that Kabuto dove into. "Well. He can't stay underwater forever, just wait for him to come up Spitfire and then finish him.". A shadow appears on the top of the water. "Hah! There he is!". The shadow then begins to move all over the place at a startlingly fast pace. "What the? Hey! What's going on?".

Spitfire tries to keep up with the rapidly moving shadow, but soon becomes very confused. Kabuto then appears right below him with his Kunai Gun, in Gun mode pointed straight at him. "Hello." Greets the red MedaRider. He then fires a strong blast at near point-blank range, doing major damage and causing Spitfire to be blasted back to riveredge and and it's lower body to become dull.

"It worked. A little bait and Spitfire was a sitting duck for Kabuto." Says Ikki.

"Nice plan." Compliments Gatack.

"Right. But I have a feeling, that this isn't over yet." States Kabuto as he gets out of the water

"You got that right." Says Mr. Dragon.

Then Spitfire's eyes start to glow for a second and then his lower body suddenly regains its colour and it floats back up in the air.

"What the?" Questions Erika.

"How could his legs are working, boss?" Asks Spyke.

"How would I know?" Questions Samantha.

"I just remembered. Spitfire has the power to regenerate damaged MedaParts." Explains Ikki.

"That's right, and that means nothing can stop us." States Mr. Dragon.

"This is going to get old fast." Mutters Kabuto.

And it starts to repeat. Kabuto is successful to damage Spitfire's legs and arms, but Spitfire's eyes start to glow and it's parts regenerate from the damage.

"I was right. This did get old fast." Mutters the red MedaRider.

'We can't keep doing this. Kabuto can't keep on doing this forever.' Thinks the young Tenryou. He then finally notices something. 'That's it!'. "Kabuto I figured it out!".

"Figured what out?" Asks Kabuto, as he fires more shots off at Spitfire.

"The part that allows him to heal, I think it's in his head." Responds Ikki.

"You're right." Realises the first Medabot. "Good job Ikki.". Kabuto then quickly executes an ax kick, straight to Spitfire's head.

"What?!?!" Shrikes Mr. Dragon, as he spines his nunchucks. But unfortunately hits himself in the head again, knocking himself out alongside his Medabot.

"The winner is Kabuto!" Declare the lumber clad referee.

"We did it." Cheers Ikki.

"Great job you two." Compliments Gatack, with Stag on his shoulder.

Akago then detaches from Kabuto's belt and hovers in front of his partner. "Uh-huh." Fakely coughs the red Zecter.

"Oh. Er, sorry. Great job you THREE." Corrects the blue MedaRider.

"Don't celebrate just yet." Weakly groans Mr. Dragon, as he tries to push himself up.

"Huh?" Asks Ikki. Everyone turns to the tanned man.

"Soon every Medafighter in Japan will come after you, to challenge you. Everyone of them will be looking to take your place in the Robattle rankings." States the tanned martial artist. "You better watch your back!". He then fall completely uncontentious.

"Every Medafighter in Japan, huh?" Questions Kabuto. "Well, I hope they are ready for this. Because we are not, going down without a fight. Right Ikki?".

"Right." Agrees the young boy.

 **Today Kabuto wins a Repair Spring from pitfire.**


	21. Heavy Medal

**Heavy Medal**

On a crisp day, at the river edge, Ikki is holding a stick with Salty in front of him. Kabuto and Gatack are standing off to the side, with Akago and Stag resting on their respective partner's right shoulder.

"Ready Salty?" Asks Ikki. The brown eared dog happily barks in reply. "Then, fetch!". He then throws the stick, and Salty runs after it.

"Ah. A boy and his dog. Is there anything more touching?" Wonders Gatack.

"What did I say about repeating lines you saw in movies?" Questions Kabuto, as he glances at his old friend.

"Sorry." Apologies the blue MedaRider. A cold wind then blows by him, causing him to shiver slightly. "Wow. It's kind of cold out here.".

"Maybe. But not as cold as some of the places we've been." Says the first Medabot.

"True.". Agrees the stag beetle themed Medabot.

Salty then comes back back and is dragging something with him.

"What do you have, Salty?" Asks said dog's owner. "A chew toy?".

They then all finally recognise what it is and it causes them to simultaneously gasps.

Laying on the ground is a rather beaten and downed Spyke, with blank eyes, leaves in his hair and bruises all over.

"Well, Salty didn't fetch the stick. But he did fetch the 'Spyke'!" Comments Gatack. He then crouched down to look closer at the spiky haired boy. "Man, you look like something the dog dragged in.".

Kabuto then hits Gatack on top of his head, hard.

"Ow." Groans the red eyed, blue Medabot, as he gently clutches his head in pain. "Okay. I guess, I deserve that.".

Later the group end up at the 24 HOP MART.

"What? CyanDog's gone missing?" Questions Ikki.

Spyke takes a big gulp of his drink, before going on. "That's right. CyanDog snuck away from home, sometime late last night." Says Spyke. "And I've been searching for him ever since."

"No wonder you were so exhausted,when we found you." States Ikki.

"Why would CyanDog run away though?" Asks Kabuto. "He had to have a reason.".

"I don't know." Replies the spiky haired boy. "I clean his and polish his armour every night.". He flashbacks to him using a cloth to shine CyanDog's armour, outside his ice cream shaped home. "He's got a closet full of his parts.". He flashbacks to the two of them standing in front of a closet that has pieces of CyanDog's armour on hooks. "And he has a roof over his head.". The flashback then switches to CyanDog in a dog house with a red roof and his name on a sign on top and Spyke is kneeling next to it, with a happy look on his face.

"Sounds really nice." Comments Gatack. "I can't see any reason for him to leave.".

"Why don't you just call him on your MedaWatch?" Asks Ikki.

"Because he made sure to take it with him." Answers Spyke, as he raises his wrist to show it's bare. "He left a note.". The blue t shirt wearing boy then takes a note out of his pocket and hands it over to Kabuto.

Gatack and Ikki look over Kabuto's shoulders and the Zecters hover over his head.

"'Please, don't look for me. Signed CyanDog.'." Reads Kabuto. The small group of five exchange glances.

Spyke is looking very sad, about all this. "What made you want to run away?" Quietly asks the male Screw Gang member.

Later the six of them had meet up with Erika and Brass. Salty had apparently left. The ten year old school journalist is putting up poster. "There." Says the pink overall wearing girl as she finishes.

The poster says: 'HAVE YOU SEEN MY CYANDOG?' in black, going along the top. Underneath it is a crudely drawn picture of CyanDog and the world: 'WANTED!' in red, at the bottom.

"Did we really have no real pictures of CyanDog?" Asks Gatack as he looks at his red counterpart.

"Not on hand." Replies Kabuto. "What I want to know, is why we put so many of them on one street?", As he points off down the street, where a lot of the same posters are plastered onto the wall. Gatack just shrugs in reply.

"Now that I've placed these posters strategically to reach the maximum number of people possible." Explains Erika.

"Of course, it all depends on whether anyone has seen him." Replies Ikki.

"Got a better idea?" Questions his childhood friend.

"I'll do anything. Just as long as I find CyanDog, before the boss finds out about this." Says Spyke, as he raises his right hand in a half prayer fashion.

"You didn't tell her?" Asks Ikki.

"Are you kidding? I keep secrets from her all the time." Replies the spikey hair ten year old.

"Not for long, it seems." Comments Kabuto, with Akago hovering next to his partner. As Ikki and Erika start acting a little nervous. Gatack and Stag are looking a little amused, based on their body language.

"What do you mean?" Asks the confused Spyke.

"Look behind you." Responds the first Medabot as he points behind his human student.

"Huh?" Mutters the dark blue shirt wearing boy, as he slowly turns around. He then freezes when he sees what's behind him. "B-boss?".

Standing behind him is Samantha, Sloan, PepperCat and Totalizer. And the female leader doesn't look at all happy and has her arms crossed.

"Is it true that CyanDog has run away from home?" Questions Samantha.

"Well, er, you see." Stutters Spyke. He then gives a big sigh, in defeat. "Yes. It's true.".

"Why didn't you tell us about this." Asks the skilled female Medafighter, as she talks a step towards her nervous subordinate.

"Well, you see. I just didn't want to make you disappointed in me, boss?" Replies the boy who lost his Medabot.

"You idiot." Insults the ponytailed girl. She the fixes a hard glare on him. "You should have told us right away.".

"Huh?" Questions Spyke.

"You're a member of the Screw Gang, and that means that we stick together and help each other out." Explains Samantha.

"I can't believe Samantha's acting so, so nice." Erika quietly said to Ikki.

"I know. It's weird " Replies Ikki.

Unfortunately they aren't as quiet as they should have been.

"I can hear you!" Calls out a mad Samantha. "And what kind of a leader would I be, if I didn't take care of my subordinates.".

"A bad one." Mutters the red shirt wearing boy.

Unfortunately that only makes Samantha madder. "That was a rhetorical question. Meaning it didn't need an answer!" Shouts the Screw Gang's leader.

"Sorry." Weakly apologies Ikki, as he slightly backs down in fear.

The tomboy just huffs. "Whatever." Says the female Medafighter as she calms down. "But right now, we have to find CyanDog.".

"Agreed." States Kabuto. "But to find out WHERE CyanDog is, we may first need to figure out WHY he ran away in the first place.".

"Good point." Agrees Samantha. "But how do we figure that out?".

"Well, let's start by thinking back. Has anything happened over the last few days that would make CyanDog want to run away?" Asks the red MedaRider.

"No. Nothing really bad has happened lately." Answers Spyke. "In fact just yesterday, we found out at something great.".

"Really?" Asks Kabuto.

"Yeah." Confirms the tomboy brunette. She then turns to the smaller Screw Gang member. "Show him Sloan.".

"Right." Responds the cap wearing boy. He then gets a magazine out from his shirt and passes it to Kabuto. "Here.".

"Thanks you, Sloan." Thanks the first Medabot, as he takes the magazine. He takes a good look at it and realises what it is. "Oh, the new Robattle Rankings. Cool." Comments Kabuto. He opens up the magazine and checks it. "Everything seems good. Ikki and I are still in third and Koji and Sumilidon are in second.". He then looks down the rankings and notices something. "Huh. Samantha and PepperCat are number 87. Being in the top 100 is very impressive.".

"Naturally." Says Samantha, with a look of confidence on her face.

"Thanks for the compliment Kabuto." Adds PepperCat, but she looks kind of bashful.

Brass seems rather annoyed at this.

Kabuto goes back to looking through the rankings and finds a few more names. "Ah. Sloan and Totalizer are about halfway. Very good." States the red MedaRider. The chubby boy and the Tortoise-Type Medabot look proud of their achievement. "And Spyke and CyanDog are just below them. Well done.".

"Thanks Kabuto. And it's all because you believed in me and CyanDog and trained us so well." Responds Spyke.

"Don't thank me. It was your and CyanDog's determination and dedication to become stronger. I just helped you bring out your latent skills." States Kabuto. Spyke looks bashful at the compliment. He then closes the magazine and hands it back to Sloan. He then cups his chin in his right hand, with his right elbow in his last hand, as he thinks. "But none of these reveal anything that could make CyanDog run away.".

"You don't think that CyanDog could have ran away because he thought he could get a higher ranking if he found a better Medafighter. Do you?" Asks Spyke.

"I'm sure that's not the reason, Skype." Assures the first Medabot. "I know for a fact that CyanDog is way to loyal to leave you just because of that.".

"Right. But this is really bad. I didn't even get a chance to give him his present." Sighs the spiky haired boy.

"Present?" Asks Erika.

"What present?" Questions Ikki.

"What they said." Says Gatack.

"Well. You see after I found out we were doing so well in the rankings. I decided to reward CyanDog, by getting his some new MedaParts. But now I can't even give it to him." Explains Spyke.

"And I suppose that CyanDog didn't know anything about this. Right?" Asks Kabuto.

"No. It was going to be a surprise for all the hard work he's been doing." Replies the dark blue shirt wearing boy.

"Really. Interested." Mutters the red MedaRider. He the gets a look of deep thought.

Gatack easily recognises this and turns to his red counterpart. "Got any ideas Kabuto?" Asks the stag beetle themed Medabot.

"Just one. But I'm not saying anything until I'm sure of it." Replies the rhinoceros beetle themed Medabot. "Anyway. I think it would be best if we were to split into teams of two and search the area.".

"Okay. But who goes with who?" Asks Sloan.

"I believe it is best if I and Akago go with Ikki, Erika with Brass, Samantha and PepperCat, Sloan and Totalizer and Gatack and Stag can go with Spyke." States Kabuto. "Is everyone okay with this?". Everyone gives their approval of the pairings. "Good. Now we each go in different directions and meet backs up at the river edge in two hours. Okay?".

"""""""""Okay.""""""""" Replies the rest of them.

Later Spyke, Gatack and Stag are walking down a street. And the spiky haired boy is looking very down.

Gatack notices this and turns to the saddened Medafighter. "You going okay, Spyke?" Asks the dark blue MedaRider.

"Yeah. I guess. I just miss CyanDog, so much." Sighs the depressed ten year old.

"I understand. Trust me, I do. But don't worry, we will find him and bring him home." Reassures the MedaRider.

"Thanks." Says Spyke.

"Don't mention it." Replies Gatack as he waves it off.

They then see a young boy and beside him is a Dog-Type Medabot that looks nearly identical to CyanDog, except this one has a yellow no sign on its head instead of a lightning bolt and a rather loose black collar with silver spikes on it.

"Is that CyanDog?" Questions Spyke. He then starts to try to run to the Dog-Type. But he doesn't seem to be going anywhere.

Because Gatack had grabbed ahold of the end of Spyke's shirt and despite being smaller that the boy, is much stronger and is keeping him running. "Hold it Spyke. I know you want to find CyanDog, but that's not your Medabot. Trust me. And running off like that will get you nowhere fast." States Gatack. He then gives a small chuckle at his little joke and for once didn't get hit on the head.

Soon the little boy and his Dog-Type turn the corner and are out of sight. Spyke then stops running in place and Gatack finally let's go of the ten year old boy's shirt.

"Ah man. " Groans Spyke.

"You do know that wasn't CyanDog right?" Asks Gatack.

"I know. But still, I just wanted see him again." Replies the spiky haired Medafighter.

"I know. I know. But I told you we're going to find him and we will." States the Medabot with the navy blue Medal. "Now come on. We still have some more searching to do before time's up.".

"Right." Agrees Spyke.

The dark blue trio then start walking off.

What they didn't realises is that they were being spied on from a nearby alley way.

Later all of them had meet back up at the river edge.

"Has anyone heard or seen anything that could help us find CyanDog?" Asks Kabuto.

"No." Replies Samantha, as PepperCat shakes her head.

"Nope." States Sloan, with Totalizer shrugging.

"We didn't find anything." Sighs Spyke.

"Well that only leaves Erika. So anything on your end Erika?" Asks the first Medabot.

"Yep. Someone called and said they saw CyanDog." Replies the school reporter.

"Seriously?" Questions Spyke.

"What did they say, exactly?" Wonders Kabuto.

"Someone just called in and reported a stray Dog-Type Medabot, matching CyanDog's description." Reports Erika.

"That's great!" Cheers Spyke.

"That means we are one step closer to finding him." Explains Kabuto.

Just then a loud off key guitar riff is heard.

"Ouch. Okay, who's the wise guy butchering a guitar?" Questions Gatack.

"Hey buddy! I heard you were looking for your Medabot." Comes the voice of a familiar pink haired rocker.

Another bad guitar riff is heard.

"You're just wasting your time, man." Comes the voice of the familiar blue haired rocker.

The sound of a triangle being hit is then heard.

"Cuz now he's with a new crew." Calls out of the voice of the obese blonde Mohawk rocker.

"What the?" Questions Spyke as the twelve of them all turn to the source of the voices. They see the trio of rockers that Kabuto and Ikki beat in their first Robattle as a team.

"Who the heck are they?" Questions Gatack as he tilts his head in confusion.

"I believe they are called 'The Rockers'. They're a bunch of Medabot bandits that used to force kids into three-to-one Robattles, so they can take their MedaParts. But after Ikki and I defeated them in our first Robattle. They pretty much disappeared and we haven't heard from them since. Until now that is." Explains Kabuto.

"Yeah. But know we're back for our revenge." States the blue haired rocker.

"You could call this our 'Comeback tour'. Because we've come back to beat you!" Says the blonde rocker.

"And 'The Rockers' are no more!" Calls out the leader of the bad trio. "London live…".

"""THE METALHEADS!!!""" Shouts out the trios.

"'The Metalheads'?" Questions Gatack. He then scoffs loudly. "More like 'The Knuckleheads'.".

"Anyway. Exactly what did you mean when you said 'we're wasting your time, man'?" Asked Kabuto.

"Let's just say our new look wouldn't be complete without some fresh talent!" Says the fat blonde.

"Allow me to introduce, the one and only C-Dawg!" Calls out the pink haired man.

Another loud guitar riff is heard and they all turn to the source and are surprised at what they see.

It's CyanDog. Only now he has a large fiery orange and yellow with on and a skull on his right shoulder and he's holding a red electric guitar.

 **CYANDOG (C-DAWG).**

 **DOG-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: The Metalheads.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Shooting.**

"WHAT?!?!" Cries out Spyke.

"Ditto." Adds Gatack.

"This gives us more questions, than it does answers." Says Kabuto.

"CyanDog what are you doing with those bozos?" Asks Totalizer.

"They're my posse.". Replies the wig wearin Medabot, as he stands in front of the weird adults.

"Who says 'Posse', anymore?" Asks Gatack, as he scratches his head in confusion.

"Kabuto we have to do something." Says Ikki.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we really can do Ikki." Replies Kabuto.

"What do you mean?" Asks Erika. "Surely there was to be something we can do.".

"I'm afraid not." Responds the red MedaRider. "This is CyanDog's choice and we can't change that, I'm afraid.".

"I think it's time you blocks and blockettes leave and you better do it now!" States the pink haired rocker.

"Fine. We'll leave." Says Kabuto. "Come on. We better get going.".

"B-but Kabuto." Stutters Spyke.

"There's nothing we can do right now and it's best if we don't cause any unnecessary please problems." Replies the first Medabot. The group of twelve then leave. But as they are walking away Kabuto turns to the saddened Spyke. "Don't worry Skype. I promise I'll bring him back no matter what." Quietly says the first Medabot.

"But you said that there's nothing we could do." Replies Spyke.

"I said that there's nothing we could do 'right now'." Corrects Kabuto. "But I'm going to get him back. But first I have to have a talk to him and find out about what he's thinking." Kabuto whispers the last sentence.

Later the human members of The Metalheads are all dress in disguises. And C-Dawg is loading equipment onto a hand cart.

"Load the amp on the cart and then make sure the guitars are properly tuned." Orders the disguised lead rocker.

"Got it." Replies C-Dawg, as he finishes loading it.

"Then get going." Orders the bossy terrible musician.

"No problem." Responds the wig wearing Medabot.

The humans of The Metalheads walk off laughing. And the blue Dog-Type grabs a hold of the cart's handles and moves off in the opposite direction.

But he doesn't get far before he passes an alleyway. Which Kabuto was in, leaning against the wall and is all alone, even without Akago.

"Never thought I'd see you like this CyanDog." Comments Kabuto.

His teacher's voice and comment causes him to stop in his tracks. "Master. I mean Kabuto, what are you doing here?" Questions the Dog-Type Medabot.

"I'm here to find out why you decided to leave Spyke. That's all I want. A reason." Replies the MedaRider.

"So if I give you the reason I left, you'll leave?" Asks his now ex-student.

"For now. Yes." Answers the red rhinoceros beetle themed Medabot.

C-Dawg lets out a large sigh. "Spyke was going to replace me." Answers the Dog-Type with a Monkey Medal.

"What?" Questions Kabuto.

"I saw him assembling another Medabot and he said that the two of them will do great together." Explains C-Dawg. "Now that you have you reason. You better leave.".

"Fine. But before I go, there's one more thing I need to tell you." Says Kabuto, as he stands up. He then gets into his signature pose. "The doctor said this: 'The truth is rarely what you first see.'.".

The MedaRider then walks off, leaving his former student to think about what he said.

Later Kabuto had rejoined the others outside the 24 HOP MART.

"So did you find out anything, Kabuto?" Asks Ikki.

"Yes, I did." Replies Kabuto. "But first I have a few questions for Spyke.".

"Really, what are they?" Asks Spyke.

"Did you by any chance buy a new Tinpet, along with the new MedaParts?" Questions the red MedaRider. "And if so, did you ever put the new MedaParts on the new Tinpet?".

"Yeah. CyanDog's old one was rather beaten and damaged, so I thought that if I'm getting him new MedaParts, why not get a new Tinpet too. And I did put the new parts on it, to make sure they fit right." Answers the spiky haired boy. "Why do you ask?".

"Because the reason CyanDog ran away is because he saw you putting the armour on the Tinpet and heard you said that the two of you are going to do great together and thought that you were going to replace him." Explains Kabuto.

"What?!" Questions Spyke. "But I was just thinking out loud when I said that, and I meant that Me and CyanDog would do even better.".

"I understand that. But CyanDog misinterpreted it and thought you were talking about a different Medabot and not him." Explains the red MedaRider.

"So all of this is just because of one big misunderstanding?" Asks Samantha.

"Pretty much." Confirms the first Medabot.

"So all we have to do is explain everything and everybody will be okay." Says Ikki. "Right?".

"Unfortunately I don't think this will be that easy to resolve Ikki." Sighs Kabuto.

The next day at the playground kids and Medabots are running away.

"Ahh. What's the matter? Don't feel like playing anymore?" Asks the pink haired rocker.

"I guess they don't want to Robattle. To bad." States the blue haired rocker.

'Is what I'm doing what's right. I guess I did overreact a little bit when I saw Spyke with the other Medabot. I never even gave Spyke a chance to explain. And was master, I mean Kabuto right? Was everything not as simple as it looked.' Thinks C-Dawg as he looks down, feeling unsure of his recent actions.

Meanwhile at the kid's school, Spyke is still sad. All of the other, except for Erika and Brass, are gathered around Ikki's desk and their Medabots and Gatack and the two Zecters had joined them.

"So what can we do? We can't have Spyke explain everything to CyanDog, if we don't know where CyanDog is!" Stares an annoyed Samantha.

"We just have to wait until we hear something about The Metalheads. And considering how flamboyant those idiots are, I doubt we have to wait long." Replies Kabuto.

Just then Erika and Brass rush into the classroom.

"We found CyanDog." Calls out Erika.

Gatack turns to Kabuto. "You're good." Compliments the blue incest themed Medabot.

"Thank you." Replies Kabuto. He then turns to the new arrivals. "So where's CyanDog?".

"We heard that The Metalheads are at the playground challenging every Medafighter they can." Explains Brass.

"Well now that we know where he is, let's go get him." States Ikki.

"Right behind ya Ikki." Says Gatack.

"Come on Spyke we're getting your Medabot back." Calls out Samantha.

This snaps Spyke right out of it. He quickly perks up and stands up. "Right boss." Responds Spyke.

The twelve of them all leave quickly.

A bit later all of them reach finally reach the park, just as CyanDog is finished beating a Medabot, badly.

"Ha, that was pathetic, man." States the blue haired adult.

"Now hand over the MedaParts, kid." Demands the one with the blonde Mohawk.

"Hold it you jerks." Calls out Ikki.

The Metalheads all turn and see the group of five kids, three Medabot, two MedaRiders and two Zecters.

"Kabuto, Spyke, what are you doing here?" Asks CyanDog or C-Dawg.

"We have something that you have to hear, CyanDog." Replies Kabuto.

"What if I don't want to listen to you?" Questions the rogue Dog-Type.

"Please CyanDog. Just let me explain everything, please." Pleads Spyke.

"No. I won't listen to you!" States the wig wearing Medabot.

"Very well. Then I challenge you to a Robattle." Declares Kabuto.

"Yeah? And why should we agree?" Asks the pink haired rocker.

"Because if you win, then I'll do whatever you want. I'll become your roadie or do anything you want." Answers the red MedaRider.

"Interesting. And what would you get if you win?" Asks the lead rocker.

"All I want is if I win, that CyanDog please listen to what Spyke has to say and if he wants to, that he can leave The Metalheads." Replies the first Medabot.

"Okay. You have a deal." States C-Dawg. He then takes off the wig and skull marking and throws them away. He then does the same to his guitar.

"Hey! Watch the instrumen, you idiot." Shouts the bluenette rocker.

"I won't need it. It'll only slow me down and I'd have to be at my best to even come close to even think of beat Kabuto." Says the blue and yellow Medabot.

The two sides then square off against each other.

Suddenly a large shaking accrues.

"And earthquake?" Asks the pink haired rocker.

Then huge cloud of dirt and sand is kicked up near them. The dust clears showing Mr. Referee, except he has a large drill themed cap on his head and is extremely dizzy, with his eyes being replaced with swirls. He then steadies himself, but is still very uinoriented.

"T-then it-t's a-agreed. M-Medafighters Rea-ady? M-Medabots Ro-obattle!" Declares the nautious ref.

CyanDog then fires of several shots at the ground in front of Kabuto, causing the dirt to create a smokescreen to obscure the MedaRider's vision.

"What the?" Questions Kabuto.

The dirt clears enough so Kabuto can notice CyanDog's income fist, just in time to dodge the initial attack and narrowly dodges the complimentary shot, as common in CyanDog's custom fighting style. Kabuto then bats away CyanDog's other arm that attempted to hit him with another attack.

So the they continue, CyanDog rapidly attacks, but the first Medabot always to block, although he never gets a chance to attack back.

Soon the two of them are trapped in a deadlock.

"Striking so much that I cannot attack you back. Cleaver." Compliments Kabuto as he struggles to hold off his old student.

"The best defense is to make sure your opponent has no offense. I learned that from a smart Medabot." Responds CyanDog.

Kabuto gains a knowing glint in his eyes and he knew who CyanDog is referring to him. The two of them then force each other apart and gain some distance.

"Do it C-Dawg!" Orders the lead Metalhead.

CyanDog shoots out several shots. Kabuto starts running off to the side to dodge the shots, but CyanDog keeps on shooting. Kabuto quickly hides behind the nearby cozy dome.

"Darn." Mutters the Dog-Type. He then rushes over to the cozy dome. He slows down and waits a second outside the entrance before he then moves directly in front of the entrance with his arms up and ready to blast. "Ha! Huh?" Questions CyanDog, as he sees that no one's inside the cozy dome, he then walks through the cozy dome and walked out the other end. "Where'd he go?".

"Look up." Says Kabuto's voice from above him.

"What the?" Question the blue Dog-Type. He turns around and looks above him and sees Kabuto standing on top of the cozy dome with his right arm pointing directly at him.

"Surprise." States the red MedaRider. He then shoots a powerful blast straight at CyanDog's right shoulder, causing a large piece of it to be destroyed.

"Right arm function ceased." Reports the MedaWatch on the leader adult's wrist.

The Dog-Type Medabot's right are then becomes dull and limp.

"CyanDog, do you give up?" Asks Kabuto.

"No. I still have one good arm." States the damaged Medabot. "You always said that I should never give up. As long as I can still fight, I should. And I will!".

"Very well." Replies the red Medabot.

CyanDog tries to swing at Kabuto with his good left arm. But Kabuto ducks underneath the arm and delivers a powerful punch to CyanDog's left arm.

"Left arm function ceased." Reports the MedaWatch on the pink haired Metalhead's wrist.

The Medabot's last arm loses its bright colours and goes limp. CyanDog then staggers back.

"Give up CyanDog." Says Kabuto.

"Never. I can still go on." Replies CyanDog.

"Very well. Then I must finish it know." States the red MedaRider.

CyanDog dog rushes in and attempts to kick the MedaRider, but Kabuto raises his forearm to block and then pushes it back. He then send two shots, one at CyanDog's legs and the other at his head, causing both to lose most of their colour and cause him to fall back, but his watch reports nothing.

"CyanDog do you give up yet?" Asks the first Medabot.

"N-never." Groans out the beaten Dog-Type, as forces himself to his damaged feet and the creaks and chips in his armour is more president.

"CyanDog, please just give up, please." Pleads Spyke.

"No! I won't give up! I will show you that I'm better than that Medabot that you were going to replace me with." States the heavily damaged CyanDog.

"CyanDog you don't understand. Those new MedaParts and Tinpet weren't for another Medabot, they were for you!" Cries out the spiky haired boy.

"What?" Asks CyanDog as he stares off at his ex-partner.

"They were supposed to be surprise gifts for you, to thank you for all the hard work you've been doing to get stronger and to celebrate how high we got in the rankings." Explains Spyke.

"Y-you mean that you weren't planning on replacing me?" Questions the surprised Dog-Type.

"No. I'd never replace you buddy. We're a team and nothing's ever going to change that." Answers the spiky haired ten year old.

"Really?" Asks the blue Dog-Type.

"Absolutely." Replies the tallest male Screw Gang member.

"CyanDog." Says Kabuto, catching his former student's attention. "The only question left unanswered. What will you do no, CyanDog?".

The beaten Dog-Type stays silent for a few moments before turning to Mr. Referee." I forfeit." States CyanDog.

"Very well. The winner is Kabuto!" Declares Mr. Referee.

"What?! You can't do that!" Shouts the lead member of The Metalheads.

"Actually he can. Forfeiting is completely legal." Corrects the experienced ref.

"Err. Whatever. We'll just have to beat you ourselves!" States the blue haired Metalhead.

The three of them then summon Phoenix and the two BlackRams.

"Wait. I was able to defeat all three of you on my own and now, you want to face me again, but know I have four more Medabots on my side? I'd seriously think about if I were you." States Kabuto, as Gatack, PepperCat, Totalizer and Brass move to his sides.

"Well? We're waiting." Says Gatack as he detaches his two blades from his shoulders.

The Metalheads gulp, but before they can say a word a large growl echoes throughout the area.

"And I'm done waiting!" Shouts a deep growling voice.

They all turn to see…

"A Worm!" States Kabuto.

The Worm has already molted. The Worm has black feet that curve and point up at the toes. It's lower legs are thin and mostly black with neon green around the calf area and has black knee armour. It's upper legs are rather large and are mostly neon green with black armour over the outer edges and three large black octagonal like platings going along the front of legs. It has small black skirt armour. The Worm's torso is mostly black with neon green marking on its stomach area that looks like a three toed paw print. It has neon green markings over its chest area and has extra black armour acting as a large thick collar. It's right shoulder is mostly neon green with black going around the edges and has a large black insect leg like spiky coming from the top. It's upper right arm is black and is molded to make it look like it's made of muscles, with multiple neon green lightning bolt shaped spikes coming out from the side of it. It's right forearm is entirely black and in place of a hand it has a large neon green orb, with several thin black insect leg like spikes coming from the wrist encasing the neon green orb. It's left arm is entirely neon green and looks just like it's right arm, but without any of the black armour. It has a five digit hand on it's left arm, that's mostly neon green, but becomes black at the end of each digit. It's head is mostly neon green and shaped much like a skull. It has black markings over the mouth and forehead area and who small spike antenna and black eyes.

 **LANPYRIS WORM (PLASMASH).**

 **EX WORM-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: None.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Clock Up.**

"""AH!!! MONSTER!!!""" Screams The Metalheads.

Plasmash then growls at The Metalheads, causing them to run away, like big, ugly little girls. It then turns to the rest of them. Except Mr. Referee, who had apparently disappeared. "I've been waiting for my time to strike. But my patience has run out and know I will end you." States the neon green and black Worm.

"Who are you, exactly?" Questions Ikki.

"I am the Lanpyris Worm, but my name is Plasmash!" Introduces Plasmash.

"Well, 'Plasmash', you don't think you can actually beat two MedaRiders all on your own, do you?" Asks Gatack.

"Of course not you fool. I knew that I could never overpower two MedaRiders alone. So I brought some back up." Responses Plasmash.

Then a large amount of Pupa Worms appear from just about anywhere they could have hidden.

Kabuto glares at Gatack.

But before he could get a word out, his blue counterpart beats him to it. "I know. I know. When will I learn to keep my mouth shut?" Questions the blue MedaRider.

"Right." Agrees the first Medabot. "Anyway. Me and Gatack will take care of the Worms. The rest of you just make sure the kids are safe. Okay?". Everyone gives their signs of agreement. "Good. Then let's go!".

Soon Kabuto and Gatack are plowing through the Pupa Worms, with the Medabot, except the beaten CyanDog, who's being held up by Spyke, protecting the humans.

Unfortunately, in all the mayhem and confusion, Plasmash has been able to make his way behind the Medafighters, but goes unnoticed as they are all too focused on the battle in front of them.

Plasmash chuckles evilly as he raises his right arm and points it at Spyke. Energy starts to gather in the orb on his right arm and prepares to attack.

But CyanDog heard his evil chuckles and looked behind him and sees the Worms preparing to attack. Plasmash then sends out a powerful blast of neon green plasma straight at Spyke's back.

"Spyke watch out!" Cries the damaged Dog-Type as he uses the last of his strength to push his Medafighter out of the way.

Unfortunately he wasn't able to get out of the way himself and ends up taking the full force of the plasma blast, sending him flying through the air.

"CyanDog!!!" Calls out Spyke as he watches his Medabot sail through the air. CyanDog then hits the ground hard, landing on his back. The Medabots and Medafighters gasp in unison. The spiky haired boy then rushes over to his downed Medabot and picks him up, in his arm, but CyanDog seems to be out of it and isn't moving, yet his Medal is still in his body. "Come on buddy, wake up. Please, walks up.".

CyanDog starts to stir slightly and weakly looks at his Medafighter. "S-Spyke." Weakly says the heavily damaged Medabot.

"CyanDog." Cheers the happy spiky haired boy.

"S-sorry I-I couldn't he-elp you more, Spyke." Groans out CyanDog, it then starts to rain heavily on them. CyanDog's visor then goes dark and his Medal then ejects out of his back.

"CyanDog!!!" Calls out Spyke, as he starts to cry.

Everyone else is saddened at this. Except the Worms, in particular Plasmash, who's more annoyed than anything.

"Darn. I missed." Mutters the molted Worm, as several Pupa Worms regroup around him.

"You…" They hear the voice of Kabuto growl. Everyone turns to the MedaRider, who has his head down and his fists clenched tightly. He then quicky raises his head and glares straight at Plasmash. "Are going to pay for that!". His body is then engulfed in a crimson red fiery aura.

"The MedaForce." Gasps Ikki.

Kabuto raises his right arm and aims it at the remaining worms, Plasmash included, and then channels all of the MedaForce into the sole barrel on his right arm, causing the barrel to glow crimson red with power.

"Say your prayers Worm." Growls the first Medabot. He then declares:

 **"MEDAFORCE!"**

He then shoots out a huge blast of crimson coloured energy, the quickly zooms across the land and hammers into the last of the Worms. The MedaForce hits and causes a large explosion.

"Yeah! we did it!" Cheers Ikki.

"What do you mean 'we'? Kabuto and Gatack did all the work." Says Erika, but Ikki ignores her.

"No. It's not over yet." Corrects Kabuto as he gets over the fatigue of using the MedaForce.

"Huh?" Asks Ikki.

They all turn to the dust cloud that's being put down by the rain, and they see a beaten, battered, damaged, but still functioning Plasmash.

"But how?" Questions Samantha.

"He used the other Worms as a shield, to take most of the damage from the MedaForce." Explains Gatack as he glares at the weakened Worm and clenches his black fists tightly.

"You may have won today Kabuto. But next time you won't be so lucky." Growls Plasmash. He then disappears into Clock Up.

"Hey! Come back!" Shouts Ikki, as the rain continues to pour down.

"You're wasting your breath Ikki. Plasmash is already gone." States Kabuto as he walks over to the fallen CyanDog and the weeping Spyke. He easily finds the now soaking wet Monkey Medal and then walks over to the sobbing ten year old. "Spyke.".

The MedaRider's voice causes Spyke to stop crying and look at the crimson coloured Medabot. "K-Kabuto." Mutters the spiky haired Medafighter, with tears in his eyes.

"I think it's time that you and CyanDog start over again, don't you?" Asks the first Medabot, as he offers him the Monkey Medal.

"Y-yeah. I-I think that we'd both like that." Replies Spyke as he takes the Medal from the oldest Medabot.

"Good." Says Kabuto. He the notices something out of the corner of his eyes.

Spying on them from behind some nearby trees, are four Medabots, three male and one female, but are unlike anything he's ever seen before. "What the?". The four Medabots then seemingly disappear into thin air. 'Who or what, were those Medabots?' Thinks Kabuto as he stares at the place they had once been, with it still raining hard.

 **Today Kabuto won an Assault Rifle from CyanDog and destroyed a lot of Pupa Worms, but the Lanpyris Worm (Plasmash) has escaped.**


	22. Dark Kabuto Arrives

**Dark Kabuto Arrives**

On a cloudy day, Spyke is with his newly upgraded Medabot.

The Medabot is obviously a newer Dog-Type model and looks a lot like the old CyanDog. He has boxy feet that are blue in the front, the back is black and light grey over the heel. He has two small grey claws coming from the front of the feet. It's lower legs are light grey and rather thin. He has light grey diamond shaped knee armour. His upper legs are slightly thicker and are they same colour as the lower legs. He has short blue skirt armour that is trimmed in thicker light grey armour, he also has a long, thick vaguely cylinder shaped blue tail with thicker light grey armour timing the end. His chest is blue with a large yellow streak going down the middle of his chest and back, with gaps going down the middle of the top of the chest and has one just above the waist. He has thick, vaguely semi sphere shape, with the flat side pointing down and has light grey slot screws going around the lower edge of the shoulder armour. His upper arms are thin and light grey. His arms are covered in conical blue armour, that gets bigger the farther down the arm it goes around has thicker light grey armour encircling the ends, with light grey slot screws going around the edge of the light grey armour, and his hands come out from just below the end of the thick blue armour and is connected to it by small nights of light orange armour. He has large dark grey barrels coming from the end, he also has dark grey scopes on the top of the for armour, in the middle of it and has dark grey magazines coming from the orange pieces. He has a mostly round blue helmet, that covers everything except his face area. It has two large blue spikes, resembling a dog's ears. He has a yellow X on his forehead, with four small red triangles, each pointing to one of the end of the X. He has a light grey mouthpiece and a small red spike for a goatee. He also as a green visor.

The blue Dog-Type Medabot then shoots a row of cans, that's lined up on a rock, a reasonable distance away and hits all of them spot on.

"Way to go, KrosserDog!" Cheers Spyke. "These new MedaParts are going to seriously raise our Robattling to new levels!".

"Right." Agrees KrosserDog. He then looks over his new arms. "I must talk with master, about him helping me to adjust my fighting style to fit these new parts, I'm still not completely comfortable in them.".

"Right. We'll talk to him tomorrow." Says the spiky haired Medafighter.

"Good idea." Responds the newly upgraded Medabot. He then looks up into the clouds and lightning starts to stir and the faint sounds of rumbling thunder is heard. "I think we better head home soon. Looks like the weather is taking a taking a turn for the worst, and it's doing it fast.".

"Right." Agrees Spyke as he watches the light dance in the clouds.

The two of them then notice something or more accurately someone standing atop of a nearby cellphones tower.

It seems to be a red Medabot. One of its most distinctive trait is that it has a large pale gold horn on its head and a similar dark gold horn located on his chest.

"W-who's that?" Asks Spyke, as he backs up slightly.

"I don't know, boss. I've never seen a Medabot that looks anything like it." Replies KrosserDog.

"I'm scared." Whimpers the young Medafighter.

"It's okay Spyke. He's all the way up on top of that cellphone tower. He can't hurt us from up there." Reassures the Dog-Type. "And why would he? We haven't done anything that would make him want to attack us.".

"Oh. You're right." Realises Spyke.

The former CyanDog then notices something. "Spyke look out!" Cries out KrosserDog, as he pushes his Medafighter and himself out of the way, just in time for them both to narrowly be missed by a bolt of lightning.

The next day Kabuto, Akago, Gatack Stag and Ikki are at the 24 HOP MART with Dr. Aki.

"So you're saying you say four unknown Medabots?" Asks the bald doctor. "Did you see any of them in the Medabot magazines?".

"No. And I made sure that to look through all of the Medabot magazines I could, before I called you." Answers Kabuto.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Asks Ikki.

"Because I only saw them for one second and then they seemed to disappear." Explains the MedaRider.

"Can you explain exactly what happened and what they looked like?" Requests Dr. Aki.

"Well, it was just after we had defeated the Worms we were battling and after Plasmash. I felt as if I was being watched, so I turned around and saw them. The first was a male Medabot, that looked like a samurai in a white and black armour version of a kimono. He had a katana in his right hand. The second was another male Medabot, he was heavily armoured and had a lot of melee weapons and he reminded me of the legendary warrior monk: Benkei. The third was another male Medabot and was mostly red. He had arms that looked like they could extend out and a gold crown around its head. He looked like he was based on the monkey king from Chinese mythology: Sun Wukong. And the last was the only female and she had a blue dragon motif." Explains the first Medabot. "Sorry if they aren't that good. I only saw them for a few seconds before they seemed to disappear.".

"Don't be. But as far as I can recall, none of the Medabots the Medabot Corporation have made or even being developed match these descriptions." Replies the sunglasses wearing man. "So I can only think someone else made them.".

"But how can that be? I thought that only you company made Medabot?" Questions Gatack.

"We used to. But, we needed some extra money, to build an airport for the company jet. So we licenced some smaller companies to them." Explains Dr. Aki. "So I can only guess that these Medabots were made by one of those.".

"Well, can you tell us which made them?" Asks the dark blue Medabot.

"I have no idea." Says the old doctor.

His response causes Ikki, Gatack and even Stag to face fault. Although Kabuto and Akago remain unaffected.

"What do you mean: 'You have no idea.'?" Asks Ikki.

"Hey! I may have licensed them, but that doesn't mean I keep track of what they make." Says the old doctor. "But what I do know is that if they were spying on you, then that almost certainly cannot be good.".

"I can agree to that." Responds Kabuto. "And I know we are going to be in for a heck of a Robattle.".

Later the five of them are walking between the river and the playground.

Kabuto is in front, with Akago flying beside him. Ikki is walking behind him with his hands behind his head and Gatack and Stag bringing up the rear.

"Man. For an expert on Medabot, Dr. Aki sure doesn't know a lot." Comments Ikki.

"Lay off, Ikki." Says Gatack. "Just because he's an expert, doesn't mean he was to know everything.".

"He's right." Agrees Stag.

"Hey. Relax. I'm just saying, what I think. Sorry." Apologies the ponytailed boy.

"Whatever." Mutters the blue Medabot, as he rolls his red eyes.

"Kabuto! Ikki!" Calls out the voice of a familiar school journalist.

"What am I? Scrap metal?" Questions Gatack.

They all look forward and see Erika runner towards them.

"Oh, hey Erika, what's the matter?" Asks Ikki.

"Something really bad is happening. Oh and Samantha is looking for you two." Responds the young brunette.

"Seriously! Am I invisible or something?" Asks the stag beetle themed Medabot, as his shoulders slump, as Kabuto pats his friend on his slumped right shoulder.

"What's happening and why would Samantha be looking for us?" Questions the number three ranked Medafighter in Japan.

"Looks like we're about to find out. Look." Says Kabuto as he points forward.

The others turn and look in that direction. They see Samantha and Sloan running towards them.

The two then skid to a halt right in front of of the others and they don't look happy.

"Wow. What's the matter Samantha?" Asks Ikki.

"Well. I need your help with something." Begrudgingly admits the tomboy.

"What! Seriously? Y-you're asking me for help?" Questions the red shirt wearing boy.

"No. Not you, idiot. I want Kabuto's help, obviously." Corrects the skilled female opponent.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean? And who are you calling 'idiot'?" Angrily questions Ikki.

"Who else, you moron." Snaps the annoyed Screw Gang leader, as the two of them glare at each other, with sparks clashing between them.

"Cool it you two." Says Kabuto. The two of the them, continue to glare at each other for another second, before huffing and turned their backs to one another. Kabuto gives a heavy sigh, before turning to Samantha. "Anyway, what did you want my help with anyway, Samantha?".

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Realises Samantha. "Take a look.". She then moves aside, revealing something that shocks them.

It's PepperCat, except she's covered in bandages and even is using a crutch to stay up.

"What the? How did this happen?" Questions Kabuto.

"Someone's been fighting and completely destroying all of the Medabots they can find, even before they agree to a Robattle. Like coach Mountain's Digmole and Mr. Principal's Samurai. The guy's a total jerk and a cheat!" Explains Samantha. "And I want you to stop him, quick!".

"I would have done that anyway. So what can you tell me about this new Medafighter and what kind of Medabot they use?" Asks the first Medabot.

"All I know is that they are using a KBT-TYPE." Replies the tomboy.

"Not much, but better than nothing." Mutters Kabuto. He then turns to his Medafighter, his oldest friend and the Zecters. "Come on, we have to find this new Medafighter and his KBT-TYPE before they can hurt anyone else.".

"Right." Agrees Ikki.

"Okay." Replies Akago.

"Got it." Responds Gatack.

"Understood." Says Stag.

"And I'm coming too." States Erika.

"Very well." Sighs Kabuto, as he nods. He then turns his attention to the Screw Gang. "And you, take PepperCat home, so she can heal up.".

"Got it." Replies Samantha, with Sloan nodding behind her. "And maybe we'll find Spyke and CyanDog on the way. I haven't seen them all day.".

"Maybe. Anyway, lets all get going." Says the red Medabot. They all nod and then both groups go their separate ways.

A bit later Koji is sitting in his horse drawn carriage, with Sumilidon sitting next to him and butler sitting across from him. The butler is an older Japanese man, with narrow eye, with tanned skin. He has a short, orderly Black hair and a pony tail kept in place by a red band. A medium length mustache and is wearing a black tuxedo and a pair of squared shaped glasses.

Koji is currently knitting a ridiculously long pink scarf, but is looking angry.

"After my last Robattle I was so bored, I started knitting this wool scarf and know it's ten feet long, and still no one's challenged me to a Robattle." Mutters the wealthy heir. "If someone doesn't challenge me to a Robattle soon, all the sheep in this town will be naked.".

"Still it's gives you lot's of time to focus on your home work. It's not so bad." Says the butler.

"Au contraire. Look at my schedule." Replies the young boy. He passes his butler a small device. "I haven't had a single Robattle since I was ranked number two in Japan.".

"I see." Mutters the older man.

"Ikki's ranked number three and he and Kabuto have got challengers galore!" Complains the second best Medafighter in Japan. "I'm number two! Why doesn't anyone Robattle me?".

"You're simply too powerful Koji. Only the top three go to the championship. Any Medafighter who's trying to build up points would much rather go after Ikki instead. Maybe even take third from him." Explains the server. "And if you are so eager to Robattle, why not ask one of the MedaRiders? They seem like the kind of folk that are always ready to Robattle. Sasword seems to be the best choice, he's a swordsMedabot and could be good training for you and

Sumilidon and maybe even teach you a few tricks to fight Ikki and Kabuto.".

"Yeah maybe you're right." Sighs Koji. He then puts his knitting down and his eyes snap open. "Stop here!".

The carriage drive heads his orders and stops the carriage. Koji and Sumilidon then quickly exit the old fashioned vehicle. The butler partially exits the carriage as calls after the young heir.

"Where are you going?" Asks the older gentleman.

"I can't just sit around in my carriage waiting for challengers to come to me. If I want to take the number one spot, I gotta challenge others." Explains Koji as he looks back to his butler. "Come on Sumilidon.". He then walks off, but notices that his Medabot hasn't moved. "Sumilidon?". He turns to look at his Medabot and is shocked at what he sees.

The Sabertooth Tiger-Type can't move because a young boy is all over him.

The boy, is rather short and looks like a young kid. He has tanned skin and black coloured eyes. He very has spiky hair that's red in the front and is black in the back. He has a white plaster on his forehead. He's wearing a red t shirt and brown shorts with a black belt and the end of the belt coming from the back. He as blue boots on.

"Wow. Oh man. So cool." Says the kid as he rushes around and even climbs on Sumilidon as he practically geeks out.

"Hey! Who are you?" Questions Koji.

The young boy notices Koji and raises his right arm, showing he has a gold coloured MedaWatch. "Hey! What's going on dude. I'm Rintaro. Sweet Sumilidon you got here." Says the young boy.

"You some kind of Medafighter?" Asks the young rich boy.

"Yeah. I'm looking for Ikki Tenryou." Replies Rintaro.

"Ikki." Growls Koji.

"He's the bomb!" States the short boy, as he grips his right hand into a fist and fire is seen in his eyes. "I hear that dude's been Robattling for only a year and he's already in third! That dude's sick, dude! I just got to Robattle him?".

'Ikki! All anyone ever talks about lately is Ikki! I'm ranked one higher than him and I'm going to show this 'dude' Why!' Thinks Koji as his left eyebrow starts to twitch. "You want to Robattle with what's-his-face, fine. But before you do that, you're going to have me and my Sumilidon!".

"Er. Sir please be careful." Pleads the butler from the carriage.

"COOL!" Cheers Rintaro. "You're on dude!". He then presses his MedaWatch and transports his Medabot in a flash.

His Medabot has thick armour and has a vague resembles to Kabuto. The Medabot has thick white feet with two small black spikes coming from the sides of the feet and have black gaps in the middle of the tip of his feet. His lower legs are covered in thick dull yellow armour with markings on the front and outer sides of the leg. His upper legs are covered is rounder cylinder shaped light grey armour. He has a pentagonal piece of thick white skirt armour in the front with a marking consisting of a green line with two black halves of a circle attached to it making a whole circle. He has short dull yellow armour on the back of his waist. His torso has dull yellow ones the outsides of the chest with thicker white armour going down the middle and has the same symbol for his front skirt armour, on his chest. He has thick boxy shoulder armour that have black conical shapes coming from the back of each shoulder. His upper arms are thin. Hie forearms are just like Kabuto's, except that it's light grey on the bottom and dull yellow on the top and the three barrels are slightly thicker and have extra armour on the back of the forearms. His head is very different. It is very rigid and seems to be made of plates welded together, unlike Kabuto's smooth helmet. His worn was much different. It comes straight from his forehead. The bottom half is hexagonal and is made of dull yellow armour and the top half is light grey with two large black cones going outwards and had two small black black rods coming from the back of the top of the horn.he has a white mouth piece. And he has sharp green eyes in contrast to Kabuto's rounder blue ones.

"What the? It's KBT-TYPE like Kabuto. But way different." Mutters Koji.

 **KANTAROTH.**

 **BEETLE-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Rintaro.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Shooting.**

"Now that transport's complete. Say hello to my main Medabot: Kantaroth!" Introduces the two toned haired boy, as the two of them strike a pose.

A woman with red hair, in a light green shirt and a dark green skirt. She's carrying a basket filled with groceries. She turns around, showing she's Mr. Referee.

"All right and it's agreed." Says the ref in a dress, in a high voice. He then grabs the shoulder his shirt and does a quick change into his normal clothes. "Ready?".

""Ready."" Responds the two Medafighters.

"Medabots Robattle!" Declares Mr. Referee, as he throws down his right arm.

"Attack Kantaroth!" Declares Rintaro.

'Finally. A Robattle.' Thinks Koji.

Meanwhile Kabuto, Akago, Gatack, Stag and Erika are all walking down a path near the river.

"Man. When are we going to find this guy?" Asks Gatack.

"I never said it would be easy. We just need to keep going until we find them." Replies Kabuto. "And we have already been talking to a lot of people that's been attacked by this mysterious Medafighter and Medabot. And they all said that he was around this area.".

Suddenly a group of people rush in front of them.

"It's a Robattle!" Says one of them.

"It's Sumilidon versus a KBT-Type." States another.

"You don't think that?" Asks Ikki.

"It's our best chance. So let's go!" Responds the first Medabot.

The group of seven then get moving, towards the Robattle.

At the same time Kantaroth and Sumilidon are still engaged in a fierce Robattle. The two of them then are forced apart.

Koji then notices someone shockingly familiar walking nearby.

It seems to be Kabuto in his heavily armoured form. Except for a few key differences. His shaped is the same, but the visible parts of his armour that are suppose to be red are pitch black, with strange red wire like markings on them and his eyes are yellow. And on his belt is a black version of Akago, with red legs in place of silver. And he doesn't have a Kunai Gun, but all the red markings are black instead.

"It's Kabuto!" Gasps Koji. "No wait. That's not Kabuto. But he looks just like him.

But Rintaro only hears the first part. "Really?!" Questions the short boy. He quickly spins around and looks for the supposed first Medabot. "That's Ikki's Medabot! I hear he's super fast and super strong!". He then finally sees the Kabuto look alike. "Hey! Is that him? Hey! Kabuto! Over here!".

But the Kabuto doppelganger doesn't even stop and keeps on walking.

"Hey! What are you doing? We're in the middle of a Robattle, you idiot!" Shouts Koji.

"Whatever dude. This is way cooler than Robattling you dude." Replies Rintaro. "Come on Kantaroth.". He then starts running after the black pseudo Kabuto.

"Okay." Responds the dull yellow Medabot, showing he has a deep robotic voice. He then follows after his Medafighter.

"W-what?" Stutters Koji as he stares at the running duo in shock, with his right eye twitching.

"I guess Koji win by default." Says Mr. Referee as he shrugs.

Rintaro and Kantaroth stand tight by the black armoured Medabot.

"Hey! Let's have a Robattle dude!" States the small Medafighter.

But the Kabuto look alike just walks right past them, without seemingly paying any attention to them.

"Hey! Didn't you hear me dude? I said that we should Robattle dude!" States the young boy.

But the first Medabot doppelganger just keeps on walking.

"Ha! I bet you are just a coward. You're probably can't beat us if you tried. You're just way too WEAK!" Insults the hyperactivate Medafighter.

That caused the Kabuto look alike Medabot to stop in his tracks.

Kantaroth suddenly feels a sense of dread wash over him. "Err. Rintaro. I think you just made a big mistake." Mutters the dull yellow, beetle themed Medabot.

The mysterious Medabot slowly turns around and Kantaroth to loudly gulp in fear as they see the burning anger in the Medabot's yellow eyes and his hand tightly into fists.

"How… Dare… You… Calling… Me… Weak!" Growls a voice that's similar to Kabuto's, except a bit deeper, comes from the yellow eyes Medabot. His glare sharpens even more against the two of them. Rintaro looks pumped, whilst Kantaroth is becoming more scared by the second. "I'll show you who's WEAK!".

The black Medabot then rushes straight at Kantaroth and nails the dull yellow Medabot with an incredibly powerful punch, that actually sends the heavily armoured Medabot flying way back and skips across the ground a few times before ending in a role. Fortunately the people in the crowd are able to move out of the way quickly enough to avoid getting hit by the flying Beetle-Type Medabot.

Unfortunately by the time Kantaroth had gotten to his feet, the mysterious Medabot had already closed the gap and delivers a powerful uppercut, not enough to send him flying, but it does stun him long enough for the black version of Kabuto to hit him with a powerful kick to the stomach, that sends Kantaroth straight into the wall, causing a small crater to be made and cracks to be created into the wall. Before Kantaroth had even the slightest chance to recover, the mysterious Medabot is already right in front of him and starts to pummel him, with a barrage of powerful punches, that strike at such a high speed and such intensity that the dull yellow Medabot, doesn't get even the slightest chance to recover. The black Medabot continues to do this for a few seconds, before suddenly grabbing the beaten dull yellow Medabot's right arm and then throws him high in the air and then harshly lands on the floor, face down. Kantaroth stays silent for a second before groaning loudly. The thick armoured Medabot tries to force himself up, but he's suddenly feels a pulling sensation, causing him to faceplate again. It's because the black version of the first Medabot has grabbed ahold of his right leg, the yellow eyed Medabot then proceeds to actually lift Kantaroth off the ground, with one hand and the slams him back to the ground, hard. He then proceeds to repeat it a few more times, before throwing the dull yellow Medabot away, like rubbish. Kantaroth lays on his back and groans in pain.

"Hey dude! What do you think you are?" Angrily questions Rintaro.

The black Medabot glances at the young boy, before he grabs ahold of his black Zecter's horn.

Koji nearly instantly realise what it is. "Everybody! Get down!" Orders the young boy.

"Cast Off." States the black Medabot, as he pulls his Zecter's horn. His black Zecter then echos:

 **"CAST OFF."**

Suddenly his bulky armour shot off his body, fortunately everyone is able to duck in time and causes the flying pieces of armour to miss. Everyone but Kantaroth, who unfortunately got back to his feet, just in time to be nailed with a rather large piece of torso armour, sending him crashing to the floor, for what seemed to be the 20th time today.

Meanwhile, with the outer armour gone it reveals that the black Medabot has armour identical to Kabuto's, except that it is black with red wire and circuit like designs over it all. A long black horn that looks just like Kabuto's fold up from the chin and finally snaps in place.

"I am Dark Kabuto!" States the now known Dark Kabuto.

 **DARK KABUTO.**

 **BEETLE-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: None.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: MedaKick.**

"D-Dark K-Kabuto?" Questions Koji, as he actually begins to sweat in fear. 'Why does his name sound so terrifying? It's just one word different from Kabuto's and yet, for some reason I can't help but feel afraid when I heard it.'.

Kantaroth had finally gotten to his feet. But his armour is even duller than before. It's also covered in dent, browses and cracks from the merciless beatdown Dark Kabuto gave him. Kantaroth's right eye had also been heavily damaged and hand deactivated, leaving him half blind and groaning constantly at the huge amount of pains he's been experiencing.

"Hum. It's time to finish this fool." Mutters Dark Kabuto. He then starts to move his right hand to press the legs/buttons on his Zecter.

But he's stopped before he could even hit the first button/leg. By a familiar black left hand, with forearm armour that's red on the top, silver on the bottom and two black barrels coming from the front, grabbing his arm.

Dark Kabuto quickly turns and sees Kabuto standing right next to him, with Akago reattached to Kabuto's belt and his horn flipped. The crimson MedaRider is glaring harshly at his dark counterpart.

Ikki, Erika, Gatack and Stag had just arrived at the scene, as Kabuto had gone ahead a bit.

"What the?" Questions Ikki as he stares at the two nearly identical Medabots.

"Wow! Two Kabutos?" Gasps Erika, she quickly snaps a picture of the two of them.

"Oh no. Not him." Mutters the dark blue Medabot.

"That's enough Dark Kabuto. He's defeated. There's no honour in proceeding." States the first Medabot.

Dark Kabuto jerks his arm out of his red doppelganger's grasp and quick turns around fully to glare right back at Kabuto. Their glares are so harsh that powerful sparks clash between them.

They continue to glare at each other, before Dark Kabuto moves his head away and scoffs loudly. "He's not worth the effort to finish off anyway." Says the mainly black Medabot. He starts to walk away, but stops a few feet away from the first Medabot and looks back over his shoulder and at the red MedaRider. "I've lost my taste for battle, for now. But soon, you and I will battle.". He then looks forwards and starts walking again. The people move out of the way, none of them wanting to get in the obviously powerful black Medabot.

Kabuto stares at his look alike's back, until Dark Kabuto is out of sight. He then turns to the still down Kantaroth. He walks over to him and gently puts the damaged Medabot's right arm over his shoulder and picks him up. "We are going to get you some help, just hold on." Says the first Medabot.

Later they all had gone to the 24 HOP MART, with Brass, Karin and Neutranurse had joined them. The Nurse-Type ing just finishing wrapping bandages around kantaroth's head and over his damaged right eye. He also has bandages over his left shoulder, the majority of his chest, both his forearms, most of his right leg and just over the middle of his left leg.

"I'd normally say that you should wait until your parts heal, before you do any Robattling. But given how damaged you are, that's pretty much obvious." Says the white and pink Medabot, as she finishes applying the bandage.

"Right." Agrees Kantaroth, he then tries to take a step forward but almost falls over due to his damaged legs and the fact his depth perception is also damaged. Fortunately Kabuto is able to catch him before he hit the ground. The first Medabot helps the yellow Beetle-Type to his feet and steadies himself.

"You okay?" Asks Kabuto.

"I'm good." Replies Kantaroth. Kabuto nods and lets go of him. Kantaroth is able to steady himself.

Kabuto then turns to the red eyed female Medabot. "Thanks for your help, Neutranurse." Says Kabuto. "You did great.".

"No problem, Kabuto. I'm just happy to help whenever I can." Replies Neutranurse, a happy sparkle in her eyes, at being complimented by Kabuto.

Not far away Brass, is looking at the two of them, with a little annoyance in her eye.

"Man! When can I Robattle against Ikki, dude?" Asks Rintaro, as he takes a bite of ice cream.

"How did I end buying everyone ice cream, again?" Mutters Kabuto as he shakes his head.

"I'm afraid that he won't be able to Robattle for quite a while. Although the alternative is that you buy new MedaParts and you may have to buy a brand new Tinpet too. And by the way, I'm not a dude. I'm a girl." States Neutranurse.

"What! But that's way too expensive, dude!" Shouts the shorter boy.

"I just said I'm not a dude." Mutters the annoyed nurse themed Medabot.

Kabuto rests a comforting hand on her shoulder. He then turns to the two toned haired boy. "You should consider yourself lucky. If I hadn't arrived when I did, then the damage Dark Kabuto would have done, would have been much worse." States Kabuto.

"What? How could it be worse?" Questions the young boy.

"Trust me. I could have been and you don't want to know how." Replies the first Medabot. "And anyway, did do anything that would make Dark Kabuto want to attack you?".

"Why do you think they did something that made him attack them?" Asks Ikki, as he eats a scoop of his ice cream.

"Because I know Dark Kabuto. And how he thinks. He doesn't care about most things, like Robattling, except if it means he can fight me. But he also has a rather large amount of pride. Especially in his power. And he hates it when people cheat or prey on those weaker than them and see it as pointless. But i know that if someone insults something he has pride in, that makes him very angry and when he's angry, well, you saw the results." Explains the red MedaRider. "So did either of you say anything that he would taken as offensive?".

"Rintaro called him weak." Groans out the bandaged Medabot.

"Oh man!" Groans Gatack as she smacks his hand his forehead as he closed his eyes. "Out of all the words in the world! You had to call him that? No wonder he pummeled you so badly!".

"Dark Kabuto considers being 'weak' to perhaps be the biggest sin of them all. And if anyone calls him that. Well, you saw what happens." Says Kabuto. "And I think that you getting beat by Dark Kabuto, was karma in action."

"What do you mean?" Asks Rintaro as he takes another bite of ice cream.

"Rintaro, since you've came to town, I know that you and Kantaroth have been attacking and seriously harming just about every Medabot you too have met, even before they agreed to a Robattle.". States Kabuto.

"It's not my fault dude. They couldn't respond fast enough, so I started earlier, what's the big deal?" Asks the spiky haired boy.

"Rintaro, those weren't Robattles. Those were just beat downs. And you're lucky that I think the beating my Dark counterpart gave Kantaroth was enough. Or I would have had to give up a beating myself, to get my point across." Replies the first Medabot.

Kantaroth gulps at that, as he can tell that Kabuto is no doubt as powerful as his look alike. Rintaro looks annoyed at being scolded.

"Whatever dude." Mutter the younger boy.

"Honestly you're such a childish brat." Insults Koji as he finishes his ice cream.

"Who do you think you are, dude?" Questions Rintaro.

"I'm Koji. The number two Medafighter in Japan." Replies the young male heir.

"Wow! Really, dude?" Questions the short boy.

"Yes. And stop calling everyone 'dude'!" States Koji.

"This is awesome dude!" Shouts Rintaro.

Koji growls lightly at the repeat usage of the word 'dude'.

Unfortunately the black and red headed boy had gotten some of his ice cream all-over his face.

"Oh dear. Let me get that for you." Gently says Karin as she kneels down and gently whips the frozen treat for the young looking boy's mouth.

"Exactly how old are you Rintaro?" Asks Ikki, he's rather annoyed at how Rintaro is hogging all of Karin's attention.

"Four months older than you." States Rintaro as he raises the same amount of fingers up.

""What?"".

"How does he know that? He never asked exactly how old either of them are." Says Gatack as he scratches his head in confusion.

"Don't know." Replies Kabuto, as he shrugs with his arms crossed.

Neutranurse then notices the time displayed on the boy's MedaWatch. "Oh my." She gasps. The red eyed female Medabot then turns to her Medafighter. "Miss Karin we must go now. Your uncle will be expecting us soon.".

Karin looks at her MedaWatch and gasps at the time. "Oh my, you're right." Says the young girl. "Sorry, but we have to go.".

"It's okay. Just go." Replies Kabuto.

The two females then quickly leave.

The two of them are soon walking down the street, quickly.

What they were unaware of is that they are being followed by three shadowy figure.

But what the three figures didn't know is that they are being being watched by the black version of the red MedaRider, who's standing on top of a nearby lamppost.

Dark Kabuto watches the scene from a few more seconds before he leaps up into the air and moves on.

Back with the others at the 24 HOP MART have finished their ice creams.

"Ah man now what are we supposed to do dude?" Questions Rintaro.

"Not sure." Replies the first Medabot.

Suddenly a loud voice calls out "Kabuto and Ikki Tenryou! Come out!".

"What the?" Questions Ikki. "What's going on?".

"Let's go find out." Responds Kabuto.

The group of four humans and four Medabots quickly move out of the store. Except for Kantaroth, which in his case was like he's limping out of the store.

They find that Shrimplips is out front with several Rubberobo grunts behind him.

"Oh no. Not you again." Moans Gatack.

"What do you want now?" Asks Kabuto.

"I have come to challenge you two to a Robattle." Replies Shrimplips. "And I'll defeat you with this new, powerful Medabot.".

Something lands loudly in front of the youngest Rubberobo.

Kabuto recognises it easily. "It's one of them." Mutters the first Medabot.

The Medabot in front of the Rubberobos, is the monkey king themed Medabot that was spying on Kabuto not long ago. And know he gets a better look at him.

The Medabot has two pieces of grey armour at the front of his feet acting as toes. The front part of the foot and heel are red, with the middle being grey and has it slightly raised up. His lower legs are thin and silver. His upper legs are covered in large, louse red short trousers, that has extra thick gold around the bottom. In the middle of the thick golden coloured trims are two large grey slot screws that point up and out and down and in. There's gold colored encircling the screws and each has extra, slightly curved rods of gold coloured armour that points up and out attached to the circles. His hips are made of dark grey spheres and had red armour encasing his waist, except for the hips. His middle is a large grey ball with a lighter streak going up the middle. His upper torso is a short, wide cylinder that's mostly red. It has golden coloured armour on the top and going around the top of the torso. He also has has a golden coloured piece attached to the collar area that slightly resembles the symbol for 'Pi'. He has large red sphere shoulder armour, with golden armour rods encircling the middle of the shoulder armour and comes together on the outside of the shoulder armour and the ends curves into spirals that go upwards. His upper arms are thin and dark grey. He has thick vaguely U shaped light grey armour about just above the elbow. He has large, thick red cylinder armour over his forearms with armour around the wrist area that resembles the bottom of a drill. He has red palms, with three yellow studs on them and he has grey fingers. He also has long black thick black rods coming from the ends of the forearm armour, with thicker red armour bands near the end of the rods, with golden studs on them. His head is covered red armour, except for the face area. The armour comes out at the bottom half of the head, and has a large red spike coming from the back of his head and points backwards. Around the middle of his head is a large golden rod that's just like the ones around his shoulders, with the swirls being large and on the forehead, acting as a crown and small black semicircles on the sides, making it look like he has monkey ears. He has a light grey mouthpiece that has a small dip in the middle and two green eyes.

"Meet the great and powerful Gokudo!" States Shrimplips.

 **GOKUDO.**

 **MONKEY KING-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Shrimplips.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Stretch Punch.**

"And today I will not be challenging you as Shrimplips of the Rubberobo Gang. But as my trust identify!" States the blonde Rubberobo member. He then grabs the left shoulder of his rubber catsuit and does a quick change. He's now wearing trainers, purple shorts that has red trims. He has a purple t-shirt with red trims and a large black 3 on it, that's outlined in red. He's also taken off his sunglasses, revealing he has small eyes and has a MedaWatch on his left wrist. "Shrimpy Lippowitz!".

They all stay silent for a few seconds. Before Gatack erupts into a huge fit of laughter. "Ha ha ha ha. H-his, n-n-name i-is S-Shrimpy! Ha ha ha ha." Laughs Gatack, as he puts his hands oh his knees to support him. "Ha ha. Talk-k about-t a-a fit-tting name.". The blue MedaRider then calms down.

"Errrr. Do you agree or not?" Questions Shimpy, as he barely can hold his anger in check. "We're not even going to be Robattling for MedaParts, okay?".

"Fine. You're on!" States Ikki.

"Then it is agreed!" Calls out Mr. Referee, as he runs over to them and stops in between the two groups. "Medafighters ready? Medabots Robattle!".

"This is going to be a piece of cake." Says the number three ranked Medafighter.

"Unfortunately. I believe you have bigger issue, at the moment." Comes the voice of Dark Kabuto.

Everyone turns to see the black Beetle-Type, standing on top of the store's sign, with his arms crossed.

"What are you doing here, dude!" Asks Rintaro.

"Shut up Runtaro." Says Dark Kabuto.

"What are you talking about?" Questions Koji.

"That red head and Nurse-Type Medabot, are being followed by three Worms, who will attempt to abduct them, to use as hostages against you." Reports the black copy of Kabuto.

"What?!" Questions Ikki.

"Why are you telling us this?" Asks Erika.

"I hate those who, cheat or resort to using underhanded trick to attempt to obtain victory. Those who cannot gain victory with their own power, have no right to fight in the first place." States the dark Medabot. He then quickly leaps away.

"Come on. We have to help Karin." Says Erika.

"Hold it you idiots! You can't just leave in the middle of a Robattle, you dolts!" Shouts Shrimpy.

"Then we forfeit." Responds Kabuto.

"K-Kabuto? What are you doing?" Questions Ikki.

"What's more important? Winning a Robattle or protecting a friend?" Asks the first Medabot.

"Fine. We forfeit." Sighs Ikki.

"Shrimpy Lippowitz, wins by default." Says Mr. Referee.

"Come on!" Shouts Kabuto, he then starts running

The rest of the group, except Rintaro and the bandages Kantaroth.

"Hey! Wait dude's. Where are you going?" Asks the short boy. He then runs after them. With his damaged Medabot limping after him.

"What?" Asks Shrimpy. He then realises something. "Aw man! I forgot to challenge him for his Medal!".

Meanwhile Karin and Neutranurse are just walking by a construction yard. They suddenly hear a loud shrieking sound. They turn, as time seems to slow down, they see a shadowy figure mid-pounce.

But before the figure could attack a blur comes in and hits the figure with a powerful punch, that sends the attacker back.

Time seems to return to normal, and reveals the blur to be a Kabuto. And the attacker was a Worm.

The Worm has simple grey feet, with red markings on the front sides and on the top of the foot. It has grey lower leg armour with red markings on the upper half of the lower leg. With slightly curved spikes coming from just below the knees, on the outer side. The spikes start off grey but turn red at the tips. It has smooth black knee pads with three small red spikes coming from the knee pads. It's has grey upper leg armour that goes up around the side, to cover the sides of the waist. And has several red markings. It has small piece of grey skirt armour covering the front and back, with red markings covering the front part. He has torso armour consisting of three plating, that have red markings over them. It has a red marking in the middle of the top plate that looks like a skull. It as smooth shoulder armour that's grey several red markings. It has one metallic spider like leg coming from the right shoulder and three coming from the left. The spider like legs are mostly grey with red stripes and are red at the tips. It has smooth upper arms that are grey with red stripes. It's forearm are the same, but have pieces of armour that resembles spider legs attached to them, with it mostly being grey, with red markings and red at the tip. It has clawed hands, with the right palm being grey and the fingers being red, and the left in the opposite. It has a grey head with five grooves going on top of its head. It has red markings. It has several pieces of spider like legs coming from the sides of it head that give the impression of long hair. It has three blank grey eyes, with the third being on the middle of its forehead.

Suddenly two more appeared, both nearly identical to the first. Except one is black, instead of grey and it's markings are orange, not red. And the last is mostly white with black markings.

 **ARACNEA WORM RUBOR/FLAVUS/NIGRITIA.**

 **EX WORM-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: None.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Clock Up.**

The others had just arrived on the screen.

"Wow! What are those Medabots dude!?" Asks Rintaro, as he stares at the three Worms.

"What!?" Asks Koji as he just realises that the deminutive Medafighter, had followed them. "What are you doing here?".

"I followed you dudes. I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." Replies the short boy.

"You have to leave, Rintaro, it's not safe here!" States Erika. She then gestures to the trio of Worms, with the grey and red one starting to recover from it's hit and the other two standing next to it. "Those things are dangerous!".

"Why? They're just Medabots." Replies the two toned haired boy.

"They're not just normal Medabots. They are serious dangerous!" Responds Ikki.

The Worm finishes recovering. The three spider themed Worms roar out in unison and rushed forward.

"Gatack, with me!" Shouts Kabuto.

"Right." Rs the dark blue Medabot.

The two MedaRider run and intercept the Worms.

Kabuto hits the grey and red Worm with an uppercut, sending the Worm back sightly. Giving the red MedaRider, enough space to use his Kunai Gun in Gun Mode to blast the black and orange Worm, dealing relative damage to both Worms.

Gatack is using both his blades to attack and damage the white and black Worm.

"Wow! Those dudes are awesome!" Says Rintaro, with stars in his eyes.

Kabuto continues to push the red marked Worm back and reattaches the Kunai Gun to his belt and then turns it into Kunai Mode, then slashes the red and grey Worm in the stomach area, forcing it to stumble back. Kabuto then throws his blade and it embeds itself in between the orange and black Worm's shoulder and torso, destructing it with the pain.

Kabuto the quickly hits the top three legs of his Zecter.

 **"1**

 **2**

 **3!"**

He then pulls Akago's horn back. "MedaKick." States Kabuto. He then pulls the horn all the way.

 **"MEDAKICK!"**

Energy travels to Kabuto's large horn before traveling down to his right foot. The first Medabot leaps forward delivers a flying kick and hits the black/orange Worm, then leaps back.

The Worm, starts to fidget and twitch, even with the Kunai Gun still stuck in it. It then explodes in a black explosion.

Kabuto easily catches his weapon as it sails through the air, after being blown away from the explosion. He puts it back on his waist.

He turns his attention to the grey and red Worm. He hits the buttons/legs on Akago.

 **"1**

 **2**

 **3!"**

He flips Akago's horn. "MedaKick." Repeats the first MedaRider. He then flips his Zecter's horn.

 **"MEDAKICK!"**

Energy transfers from Akago to Kabuto's horn and down to his right foot again. He then runs right at the second Worm. And when he's in range, the first Medabot, delivers a flying spin kick right to the Worm's head. Sending the Worm flying away and explodes in a grey explosion.

Gatack sees this and decides to finish his own fight. He turns his attention back to his white and black foe. Who's covered in slash marks, from Gatack's blades.

"MedaCutting." Says the dark blue Medabot. He then puts his two blades together, with the tips together.

 **"MEDACUTTING!"**

Energy gathers around his blades. He then stabs the tips into the Worm's stomach and forces the tips apart. Tearing the Worm in two, in the process.

The Worm then goes up in a white explosion.

Gatack separates his weapons and puts them back on his shoulders.

Kabuto turns to the rest of his group. "I think it's time we all head home. We've had more than enough excitement for today." Says the red MedaRider.

 **Today Kabuto and Ikki forfeited to Shrimpy Lippowitz, and Kabuto destroyed the Aracnea Worm Flavia and Aracnea Worm Rubor, and Gatack destroyed the Aracnea Worm Nigritia.**


	23. Outer Space Ace

**Outer Space Ace**

Late at night in the Tenryou household everyone is resting in peaceful slumber. Everyone except for the first Medabot and his Zecter partner. Kabuto is looking out at the bright moon, with Akago on his right shoulder, though an open window. With Ikki, Gatack and Stag all off in the lands of dream. The two red robots are watching the moon and the clouds in the sky, slowly float across the night sky. They then notice a figure watching them from a short distance away. The two of them look at one another, as if silently communicating, they then nod at each other. Akago returns to Kabuto's belt. The red MedaRider then quietly leaves through the window and starts to follow the figure, that had started to move away when it realised that it had been found out. They all soon reach the 24 HOP MART, with the mysterious figure landing on the top of the shop and Kabuto lands on the store's sign.

Kabuto finally gets a good look at the stranger. And strange decently describes him. He seems to be a young man with a lean physique. He has short black hair. He's wearing a black bodysuit on. He has white boots and gloves that also cover his forearms. He has purple paddings over the area between his shoulders and torso. He has a white belt with a golden buckle. On his left wrist is a gold coloured MedaWatch. Covering the whole of his face is a gold coloured mask. The masks has two large green circles for eyes and a large red grin on it. With a long red scarf around his neck

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you? and why were you spying on me?" Questions Kabuto.

"I am the ace from outer space. With my crimson red cape flowing in the cosmic breeze, I have heroically came across countless start systems and finally arrived at this majestic planet that you call: earth." Says the man, as he poses. "I am known as: Space Medafighter X!". He then strikes a pose, where he has his legs spread out, his left arm goes along side his right leg and his right arm stretched outwards, with his scarf blowing in the wind, all-in-all creating an X shape.

"Nice scarf." Comments Kabuto, as he has a deadpan expression. He sighs and crosses his arms. "I just asked your name. Not for an entire introduction. By the way, what's with the get up?".

"Well first, I worked hard on that intro. Thank you very much. Second, I wanted to look cool. And as for why I was spying on you, it was because I knew you had a run in with the Rubberobos and some Worms, so I wanted to make sure you are alright." Replies the masked Medafighter.

"You could have just asked me in the morning. Instead of spying on me, in the middle of the night. It's kind of creepy." Says the MedaRider.

"True. True." Replies the golden masked man. He then chuckles slightly. "To be honest. I'm glad you noticed me. It makes it easier to introduce my Medabot.".

"Your Medabot?" Asks the red Medabot.

"Allow me to introduce Arcbeetle!" Introduces Space Medafighter X.

A Medabot appears next to him.

Arcbeetle has small red feet with smaller light red armour on top of the feet. On each foot has three thick gold tubes, one on the front and one of each side. His lower leg are thin and silvery white. Arcbeetle's upper legs are covered in thick red armour, with lighter armour covering the front of his upper legs. He has light beige armour covering his waist. His torso is mostly red. With a large, long golden horn coming from the middle of his chest. And has large beige screws on the sides of his chest. He has thick red frustum shaped shoulder armour. He has lighter red armour attached to the front outer sides of the shoulder armour. He has large, thick gold rods that have apparently been split in half, with three holes in a triangular formation on each half. His upper arms are thin and a silvery white colour. He has thick red armour that covers his forearms and extends over his hands and curves at the end. The forearm armour has blue rectangles near the front of the armour. He has the same gold tubes, as on his feet. With one being at the front and one one either side near the front of the forearm armour. His helmet is mostly red and very angular with light red armour going over the back half of his helmet, except for the top. He has a large, thick gold coloured rod coming from the back of his head. Coming from his forehead is a long horn, about the same size and shape as the one on his chest, except that it's inverted and is a paige colour. Arcbeetle has a sharp blue visor, shaped like an elongated V, that's the same colour as Kabuto's eyes and he has a thin beige mouthpiece.

 **ARCBEETLE.**

 **BEETLE-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Space Medafighter X.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Prominence.**

"It is an honour to meet you, Kabuto." Says Arcbeetle.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you as well, Arcbeetle." Responds Kabuto. He looks between the two of them. And finally sets his sight back on his fellow red Beetle-Type. "Hang in there. I know he can be a little annoying and confusing, but he's a great Medafighter in the end.".

"Don't I know it." Rhetorically asks the newer Beetle-Type. The two red Medabots then share a short laugh together.

"I am, right here. You realise that? Right?" Asked the masked man.

""We know."" Simultaneously responds the two red Medabots. They then look at each other in slight shock. Before they share another laugh together.

Space Medafighter X just groans at being between two similar Medabots.

Kabuto and Arcbeetle finish laughing at the same time and lets out a unified sigh.

"I best be getting back now. But it's was nice to meet you Arcbeetle and a pleasure to meet you Space Medafighter X." Says the first Medabot.

"Likewise Kabuto." Responds the suited man.

"Right. And I hope we see each other soon." Adds Arcbeetle.

"Me too. But hopefully not too soon." States the MedaRider.

"Oh right." Agrees the long horned Medabot.

Kabuto then quickly leaves, and jumps off back into the night and on his way home.

Meanwhile at the Rubberobo Gang headquarters, Dr. Meta-Evil's TV activate, showing his vague silhouette over the screen.

"What is your excuse today, Shrimplips? I heard you somehow won against Kabuto. Yet, here you are. Without his Medal!" States the mysterious leader. "So? What happened?".

"Well, you see, something happened that meant that Kabuto had to leave. But I wouldn't just let him leave like that. So he had to forfeit the match." Explains the youngest Robo, as he stands under a spotlight in front of the TV. "But it wasn't until they started to run off, that I realised. Well, that I forgot to challenge him for his Medal.".

"And why did you forget to do such a critical thing?" Asks Seaslug, as he sits at a table, with his hand together.

"Well… you see…" Mutters the blonde boy.

"Well? What is it, Shrimplips?" Asks Gillgirl, as she rests her head on her right hand.

"It was because that stupid, blue Medabot, Gatack, laughed at my name!!!" Shouts the shortest Rubberobo. "Okay!?".

"I knew we shouldn't have sent such an immature brat like him, on such an important mission." Says Squidguts.

"Who are you calling 'an immature brat'?" Questions the littlest Rubberobo.

"Enough of you bickering." States the true leader of the gang. "Shrimplips, what do you have to say for yourself?".

"Please, your greatness, just give me one more chance, please and I promise you I'll get you tons of Medals. Just please, give me another chance!" Begs the little boy in the rubber catsuit.

"Very well. I will give you one more chance, Shrimplips." Allows the mysterious leader of three evil groups. "But know, if you mess up this time there will be severe consequences!".

"I understand, sir. And thank you for this chance." Replies the littlest Rubberobo.

Next morning Erika is quickly running towards the Tenryou home. She quickly enters the house.

"Hey Mrs. Tenryou. No time to talk!" Says the young girl, as she runs past the older female, and quickly goes up stairs.

"That girl's motor is always running." Comments the kind mother.

Erika quickly opens Ikki's room's door.

"News flash Ikki, after your Robattle yesterday, you've dropped four places in the national rankings!" States the young girl.

Ikki's just reading a Medabot catalogue.

"Why are you just sitting around here? When you should be focusing your energy on Robattling your way back to third place." States the female brunette.

"Ever heard of 'Knocking'?" Asks Ikki.

"Only the top three Medafighters make it into the World Championships." Says Erika, as she raises a magazine that displays the current rankings. "What part of that don't you understand?".

"I understand that just fine. But there's not much I can do right now. Kabuto's out with Gatack and the Zecters, getting some things for mom. And I just decided to freshen up on what different kinds of Medabots can do." Explains Ikki, as he never takes his eyes off his catalogue. "And I'd like to continue doing so in private. So don't let the door hit you, on the way out.". He then pushes her out of his room and slams the door close in front of her.

"Man. What's eat at him?" Mutters the girl.

Later at the 24 HOP MART, Erika had met up with Koji and Karin.

"And then he just pushed me out of his room and slammed the door shut in my face! And I was just trying to help." States the overall wearing girl.

"We'll it probably just that he's annoyed that he got bumped down a few ranks. Especially because he and Kabuto technically 'lost' to the idiotic Rubberobo Gang." Responds Koji.

"Oh dear. It's all my fault." Says Karin, as she puts a hand on her cheek. "If I hadn't left early, then those Worms couldn't have been following me and Kabuto and Ikki, wouldn't have had to forfeit their match to save me.". The kind red head actually has tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh Karin it wasn't your fault at all." Comforts Koji.

"He's right Karin. If anyone's to blame it's those Worms." Adds Erika. "And they ended up going 'KABOOM', for it.".

"Right. But what I don't understand is why this Robattle counted when all the others didn't." Says Koji.

Mr. Referee suddenly pops up from inside a nearby trash can. "Then allow me, Mr. Referee, to explain." Offers the old man.

His sudden appearance surprises Koji and Erika. But Karin completely unfazed by the older man unexpected entrance.

"What were you doing in there?" Questions Erika.

"I dropped my contact lens and was looking for it. But that's beside the point." Explains the man in the trash can. "And the reason that Robattle counted was because Shrimplips, challenged Ikki, under his real name: Shrimpy Lippowitz. And as such it is counted as a first time Robattle and only first time Robattles count towards the official rankings.".

"So, it only counted because of a loophole?" Asks Erika.

"Pretty much. But that's what the World Robattle Federation decide." Replies Mr. Referee. "Now if you excuse me. I have to go back to looking for my contact lens. Ciao.". He then blows a little kiss, before diving back into the trash.

A garbage man then comes in and picks up the can Mr. Referee is in.

"Oh no! I thought pick up day was on Tuesday?" Cries out the bow tie wearing man, as he and the trash are dumped into the garbage truck. The the garbage man doesn't seem to hear the referee, as he just puts the empty can back on the ground and gets back in his truck and drives off.

Koji and Erika look at the scene with a serious confused expression.

"I hope he finds his contacts." Says Erika.

Koji loses his confused expression and turns to Karin.

"I think I have our next move." States the male heir.

"What?" Asks Karin.

"Yeah. What's the plan?" Questions Erika.

"Simple. We drop by Ikki's house and pester him to Robattle, until he snaps out of his funk. I can be very convincing." Explains the young boy, as he flashed a cocky grin.

Meanwhile at the of home of the Tenryous, four Medabots and two Zecters. Mr. Tenryou is just putting his shoes on, as his son walks down the stairs.

"Hey dad. Where are you going?" Asks the youngest Tenryou.

His father stands up and turns around showing he's dressed in a suit.

"I have a business trip." Replies the older male.

"He just got the call a minute ago." Adds Mrs. Tenryou, from behind her son.

"We're back." Says Kabuto, as he opens the door, with his right hand and has a plastic bag in his left.

"And we have the groceries you sent us to get." Adds Gatack, with bags in both his hands, as the two MedaRiders walk in with their Zecters hovering behind them.

"Here you go." Says the first Medabot as he passes the bag to the female parent.

"Why thank you, Kabuto." Says the gentle mother.

Kabuto notices that Mr. Tenryou is dressed up.

"Last minute business trip?" Asks the red MedaRider.

The older man sighs. "Uh huh." Confirms the tried man,Ashe nods.

"Well, I hope you have a nice trip." Says Kabuto.

"Thanks." Replies Mr. Tenryou. "It's only going to be for a few days.".

"Okay." Responds Ikki.

"Here's your passport dear." Says Mrs. Tenryou as she passes her husband said document.

"Thanks. Sorry I won't be around to see the Robattle rankings for you, son." Apologies the glasses wearing man.

"It's all." Replies Ikki.

"But I know you can make it all the way to the championships." States his father.

"Thanks dad." Says the ten year old boy.

"Go get 'em kiddo." Say his father.

"That's so sweet." Comments the female Tenryou, as she leans in and gives her husband a peck on the cheek. "And remember: Come. Back. To. Me. Soon."

"You. Know. I. Always. Do." Replies the male parent, as he walks through the door.

"Gatack, would you please help me bring the groceries into the kitchen?" Requests the kind, young looking woman.

"I'm right behind ya." Replies the dark blue Medabot.

The female human, then walks into the kitchen, with Gatack walking after her and Stag is following them.

Akago remain hovering next to Kabuto.

"So Ikki, ready to go out and start Robattling again?" Asks Kabuto.

"Maybe." Mutters Ikki.

"Ikki listen to me." Says the red MedaRider. He then gets into his signature pose. "Doctor said this: 'Those who never lose, are those who never learn.'.". He then lowers his arm. "Are you willing to try again, Ikki?".

Ikki looks confused for a second, before he gain a look of determination. "I am." States Ikki.

"Good." Replies Kabuto. "Then let's go get our third place ranking back!".

"Right!" Agrees his Medafighter.

They then start to walk towards the door.

Just then the door flies open, showing Rintaro standing in the doorway, with Kantaroth standing behind him. The bulky Medabot looks much better and no longer has any bandages on at all.

"Listen up Ikki! I know that you're down because you lost dude! But I have a great plan to get your confidence back, dude!" States the short Medafighter.

"But, Rintaro, I don't need…" Starts Ikki.

But Rintaro cut him off. "Don't try and argue dude. Just trust me. This is going to work!".

"Rintaro..." Begins the ten year old Tenryou.

"No, need to thank me, dude. I am happy to do it." Says Rintaro.

"But I…" Says Ikki. But for the third time, he's interrupted by the older, yet shorter boy.

"But you can't wait? Right?" Questions the two hair coloured boy. But he doesn't even wait for an answer. "Then let's get going, dude!".

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!!!" Shouts Ikki. He then runs past the short boy.

"Hey! Come back here, dude!" Shouts Rintaro. He then runs after Ikki.

Kabuto sighs, as he walks over and stand next to Kantaroth. And the two KBT-TYPEs just watch their Medafighters run around frantically.

"You seem much better, Kantaroth." Comments Kabuto.

"Oh, yeah. I've mostly healed from the beating, you-know-who have me." Responds Kantaroth, as he shudders, remembering the black version of Kabuto. "But I still ache a bit.".

"That's understandable." Mutters Kabuto. He continues to watch the two boys run around wildly. "I wonder how long they can keep this up?".

Later the five of them had all reached a large dojo. With a sign saying 'MEDABOT DOJO' on the front gate. Although Ikki had been tied up and dragged there by Rintaro.

"This is the place I wanted to show you. It's a Medabot Dojo." States Rintaro.

"We can see this. But why did you drag me here? And can you please untie me?" Questions the tied up Ikki.

"Not sure for the first part. But I can help with the last part." Says Kabuto. He then moves over to his partner. He grabs a hold of his Kunai Gun and holds it by the gun barrel and uses it in it's axe form. Then uses the blade to cut Ikki's bindings.

"Thanks." Says the freed boy.

"You're welcome." Replies his Medabot, as he puts his weapon back on his belt. "But why have you brought us here?".

"This is a Dojo for those who lost the will to Robattle." Says Rintaro.

"But we haven't lost the will to Robattle. We were just about to go out to Robattle. Before you barged in and dragged us here." States Ikki.

But Rintaro doesn't seem to even heat him.

"Sorry Ikki, but I don't think Rintaro's listening anymore." Sighs Kabuto. "But, at least me may find somebody to Robattle here.".

"True." Mutters the ponytailed boy. "Doesn't mean I have to like it.".

"I know. I know." Says Kabuto. He then look at the Dojo's gates. 'But something seems off about this place. But what?'.

The four of them, with Akago returning to Kabuto's belt, then notices that the gates are opening.

They then see a large man in a karate gi, with a black belt. With his arms crossed. They can't see any of his face because he has a long grey beard, mustache and he has long grey hair that covers everything except it leaves a gap for him to see with his left eye, but shadows over it, so they can't even see what colour eyes he has.

"Whoa. You must be my new pupils." Says the large man, but he sounds like a real hippie.

A bit later, they all have entered the Dojo.

"Welcome to my new age Medabot center. I'm Oyama." Introduces the large man. "And I'll be guide you through your spiritual journey.".

"Sounds cool." Says Rintaro.

"Good. Then let's begin your first lesson." States Oyama.

"Very well." Agrees Kabuto.

"Me too." Adds the bandage wearing boy.

"Okay." Sighs Ikki. "But I still think this is all a waste of time.".

"Wasting time is important as a well balanced attack." States Oyama.

"Let's just skip to when we learn of all kinds of special battle techniques." Says the enthusiastic shorty. "I heard you could send an opponent back, by just thinking about it!".

Oyama then makes a light grunting noise. And then Rintaro is seemingly thrown back to hit the wall.

"You heard correctly." Says Oyama. "Now. Can we get back to the lesson I had planned?".

"Sure." Agrees Kabuto. 'You can try to trick me. But I know this is all fake.'. He then thinks back to seconds ago. 'Rintaro wasn't sent back by any special powers. It's just that a small hook shot out of a hole in the wall and hooked him in the back of his shirt and then pulled him back.' Thinks the first Medabot, as he remembers seeing things happen just like that, from the corner of his eyes.

"Good. Now, dudes, you need to focus to learn the ways of the Galactic Groove!" Explains the bearded man.

Kabuto, Kantaroth and Ikki all sweatdrop at the name.

"What's the 'Galactic Groove'?" Asks Kabuto.

"Sounds like some weird dance move." Comments Ikki.

"The Galactic Groove is the flow of energy that binds this universe together and to feel it, you must expand your auras to the farthest edges of outer space. Wherein lies the psychedelic energy of the Big Bang!." Explains Oyama, with his arms opened wide. "Only then will you experience the harmony that is the Galactic Groove!".

Ikki just looks at Kabuto. The MedaRider notices this and just shrugs.

"I want to learn everything about the Galactic Groove!" Say Rintaro as he runs back to where he was standing beforehand.

"In order to channel the power of the Galactic Groove, you have to wear this!" Says Oyama, as he points to a mannequin that's wearing a familiar hooded rubber catsuit. "You'll never feel better, than in this 100% eco green Groove suit!".

"From bad to worse." Sighs Ikki.

"Things are starting to make sense." Mutters Kabuto.

Meanwhile Koji, Erika and Karin are all at the Tenryou household, with Mrs. Tenryou, Gatack and Stag in front.

"What special training?" Asks Erika.

"A little friend of him came over and dragged him off." Replies the apron wearing woman. "I think they were headed to a Medabot training center.".

"Which friend?" Asks Koji.

"Who else? Rintaro." Replies Gatack.

"Rintaro?" Asks the male Medafighter.

"Oh! Yes, that him. You know he reminds me so much of Ikki…" She then starts to trail off about how Ikki's growing up so fast and is acting strangely bashful about it.

"Which Medabot training center do you think they went to?" Asks Erika.

"Not sure. I guess we just have to look at each one we find until we locate the right one." Replies Karin.

"Right." Agrees Koji.

"Mind if we go with you guys?" Requests Gatack, as Stag hovers next to his MedaRider partner.

"Sure. Let's go." Says the school paper journolist.

The group of five then quickly leave. With Mrs. Tenryou still ranting.

Later the two girls, one boy, one MedaRider and one Zecter are outside the Medabot Dojo. With Stag reached to his belt and his mandibles flipped.

"I hope this is the right one. We checked 15 gyms already." Says Koji.

"It better be. This is the last one in town." Replies Erika.

"Well, then. What are we waiting for?" Asks Karin.

"Nothing. So let's go!" Responds Gatack.

""""Open!"""" Calls out the kids and Gatack.

The gates then open up.

The quickly move to the door and Koji opens it.

They are shocked.

"You gotta be kidding me." States Koji.

In side Rintaro and Kantaroth are doing a ribbon dance. And he's wearing the same kind of catsuit, that the mannequin was wearing.

"That's it gently does it." Instructs Oyama, who's now wearing a golden yellow coloured hooded rubber catsuit, with a red five pointed star on his ab area, with two green and one blue trails on it. "Remember, the ribbon is like a stream that flows into a sea of tranquility."

"Please tell me this is a joke." Says Koji.

"If it is, it's not a very funny one." Replies the dark blue Medabot.

Kabuto is standing with his arms crossed and is standing next to Ikki, who's sitting with both his arms and legs crossed and is wearing a rubber suit.

"I can't believe that they forced me into the suit." Mutters Ikki.

"I don't think you actually ever had a choice in the matter Ikki." Says Kabuto. He then notices their friends at the door. "And looks like we have company.".

"Huh?" Asks Ikki, as he looks at his red partner. He sees Kabuto is looking somewhere else and follows the first Medabot's line of sight and gasps when he sees the others at the door. "Oh no! Karin's here!".

"This is freaky." Say Erika.

"Tell me about it." Mutters Kabuto.

"It's not what it looks like." Denys the MedaRiders Medafighter.

"Then what is it?" Asks his oldest friend.

"This weird show is supposed to be a very special kind of training that would make us tap into a universal force called the Galactic Groove." Explains Kabuto.

"'Galactic Groove'?" Asks Gatack.

"Don't look at me." Replies his red counterpart.

"You came all the way to a training center and you still do nothing?" Asks Koji. "You drop in the rankings a bit and you do nothing.

"In his defense he never had much of a choice. Rintaro literally dragged him here and we were about to go out and find someone to Robattle, when Rintaro showed up." Replies the first Medabot.

"Either way, if you think you can get special training and I don't. Then you are greatly mistake." States Koji.

"Seriously?" Asks Ikki.

"That's right." Answers the young heir. "Moping doesn't achieve anything, Ikki. Training achieves everything! You have to defeat the sky! Before you can conquer the universe!". He then points off to the sky.

"And people say I say cheesy thing." Comments Gatack as he crosses his arms.

Koji then quickly changes into another hooded rubber catsuit.

"Where'd he even get one of those?" Asks Kabuto.

Koji then gets on his knees and bows in front of Oyama.

"Guide me, oh wise on." Pleads the second best Medafighter in Japan.

"Whatever man." Says the old man.

"What?" Shouts Ikki.

Soon Koji and Sumilidon are doing the same ribbon Dan e Rintaro and Kantaroth were doing.

"Good man. Ribbons up. Keep those ribbons up people." Instructs Oyama, as they do so. "Fly true, like a wayward comet.".

"Come on, let's show them how it's done!" States Rintaro, as he and Kantaroth then starts to do the ribbon dance.

"That's the cosmic power, coursing through your gains. The Galactic Groove!" States the bearded man.

""Cool!"" Say Rintaro and Koji.

Meanwhile Kabuto had made his way over to Erika, Karin and Gatack.

"I need you three to look around for me. There's something off about this place and i need you to find out what. I can't go without raising suspicion so it's up to you guys." Quietly explains the first Medabot. "Understood?".

The three of them, nod in reply.

"Then go." Instructs the red MedaRider.

The three of them then start to sneak off, as Kabuto walks back over to Ikki's side, who's just laying on his side and sits down, with his legs crossed.

The three of them then quickly get outside. And Gatack then hears something.

"Hey! Do you girls hear that?" Asks the stag beetle themed Medabot.

They stay quiet and they all hear sounds of muffled shouting.

"I think I hear the sounds of someone shouting." Says Karin.

"Right. And it sounds like it's coming from over here." Adds Erika, as she moves over to a shed with the door closed. She opens the door and they all gasps at what they see inside.

It's Oyama, except he's in a pair of blue and white striped boxers, a plain white shirt. But he's bound and gagged with a sleeping mask over his eyes, blinding him.

Back inside the fake Oyama, had lowered his hood and is standing with his arms crossed in front of Koji and Rintaro, both of whom are kneeling before him. Kabuto and Ikki are standing off to the side. Kantaroth and Sumilidon are nowhere to be seen.

"Your journey to enlightenment is now complete." Says the imposter. "And as proof of your success, you will now receive a very special gift.".

""Ah!"" Gasps the two boys.

"Solar Shades, that will allow you to see the energy that flows through the universe and Cosmic Antenna, capable of tuning in the Galactic Groove. Wear them with pride!" Says the fake, as he hands them some simple sunglasses and two familiar silver antennas.

"I knew it." Mutters Kabuto, as his eyes harden as he glares at the imposter.

"Awsome." Says Rintaro.

"I can't wait to get my Groove on." States Mojo, as the two of them, grab both things.

"Where have I seen those things before?" Wonders Ikki.

The fake Oyama turns to the two of them, with one more set of sunglasses and antenna. "There's plenty of these to go around." Says the faker.

"No thank you." Denies Kabuto.

"Come on dude. You know you want to." Responds the fake teacher.

"No means no!" States Kabuto.

Erika then slams the door open, with Karin and Gatack standing next to her.

"Don't believe anything that man says! That instructors a fake!" Reveals the enthusiast journalist.

"I saw this coming." Growls Kabuto as he glares at the fake Oyama.

"We found the real instructor tied up and gagged in the storage shed out back." Explains Karin, as she pulls in a still tied up and gagged Oyama.

"I still don't get why they didn't let my cut his ropes." Mumbles Gatack.

"So that must mean." Starts Ikki.

But he's interrupted by the fake Oyama giving a familiar high pitched laugh. "Like they say at the end of a dance. The jig is up!" Says the fake instructor in the voice of the youngest member of the Rubberobo Gang. He then throws off the disguise, showing he actually Shrimplips, except he's in his casual clothes, but still has his sunglasses in and has one MedaWatch on and who's sitting on Gokudo's shoulders.

"It's you!" States Ikki.

"So it seems." Replies Shrimpy.

"Saw this coming. But I do wonder, how the two of them, were able to fill out that suit." Mutters the red MedaRider.

"Foolish Ikki. I disguised myself in an attempt to recruit you into the Rubberobo Gang." Explains Shrimplips. "And it would have worked, if it wasn't for those meddling kids and that stupid Medabot.".

"I should have known." Says Ikki.

""What!?"" Shouts Rintaro and Koji, as the realized they'd been tricked. They then prossed to freak out!

"You let them go! This instant!" Demands Erika.

"I command you to give me your medals." Orders Shrimplips.

The antenna on both of the boy's heads glow red and their left arms seems to raise themselves.

"I can't stop myself." Says Rintaro.

"I can't control my body." Grunts Koji.

They then both hit their MedaWatches causing Kantaroth and Sumilidon's Medals to eject.

Gokudo's long arms stretches out and grabs the Medals.

"I'll give you the Medals back to your friends Ikki. But only if you Robattle me for Kabuto's Rare Medal." Challenges the short robo.

"WHAT?" Questions Ikki.

"If you win, I'll happily give back these Medals. But if you lose, Kabuto's Rare Medal is mine." Elaborates the youngest boy.

"Kabuto, what do we do?" Asks Ikki.

"It looks like we don't have any choice. We must Robattle him." States the first Medabot.

"Okay." Says Ikki. He turns to Shrimplips, who is chucking the Medal up and down in one hand. "We accept.".

Mr. Referee then comes out of nowhere and is hula hooping with a pink hula hoop.

"Where'd he come from this time? And what's with the hula hoop?" Quietly questions Gatack, as he crosses his arms.

"Medafighters ready? Medabots Robattle!" Declares the old ref.

Gokudo rushes forward and attempts to hit him with an extended right punch. But Kabuto is able to learn out of the way, in time to dodge the attack. Gokudo attempts to attack again, but with his left fist. But the MedaRider keeps on leaning out of the way. They continue to repeat it for a while.

"Hurry up and hit him already!" Shouts Shrimplips.

"I'm trying. But he's too darn, fast." Grunts the Monkey King based Medabot, as he come his attack.

Kabuto is continuing to dodge out of the way of each of Gokudo's extended punches.

'We have to wait, for the right moment to strike.' Thinks Ikki. He watches the attack and after a moment he see what he's looking for. "Kabuto! Attack now!".

"Okay." Replies Kabuto, he quickly grabs his Kunai Gun from the side of his belt and used it in Axe Mode, then as Gokudo's extended right arm comes close, he uses the blade of his weapon to slash the arm, doing some damage.

"Aaaaahhhh!!!" Screams the red monkey themed Medabot, as he brings his damaged arms back and holds it as he grunts in pain, as Kabuto reattaches the Kunai Gun back on to the side of his belt.

"Gokudo! Attack again!" Orders Shrimplips.

"Kabuto, don't dodge! Let it hit you!" Instructs Ikki.

"What's Ikki thinking?" Questions Erika.

Gokudo then launches his one, undamaged fist out and, as per his partner's orders, Kabuto didn't dodge and the attacked hits him right in the gut. Causing the red MedaRider to grunt in pain, slightly.

"Oh dear." Gasps Karin as she covers her mouth with her hands.

""You the robo. You the robo. You the robo." Chants the controlled Koji and Rintaro.

"Who's side are you guys on?!?" Questions Erika as he points at the two boys.

"They're being controlled by those suits." Reminds the red haired heiress.

"Not for long." Says Gatack. The blue MedaRider then zooms over to the two controlled boy, and leaps up. Then in one swift move, he detaches his twin blades from the sides of his shoulder armor and then cuts the two antennas in half, freeing the two boys. He lands on the floor and puts his blades back on his shoulders. "Done.".

"Hey? What gives?" Asks a confused Rintaro.

"What's with the rubber tuxedo?" Asks Koji, as he takes of the sunglasses.

"Huh. The suits must have given them partial amnesia." Theories Gatack as he strokes his chin.

Shrimplips chuckles evilly. "You've escaped my mind control just in time to see Gokudo stomp Kabuto into found!" States the young villain.

"That's what you think." Grunts Kabuto.

"Huh?" Asks the pasifier sucking Medafighter, as he turns and sees that Gokudo's left fist is still in Kabuto's stomach area.

Except that Kabuto is now holding the arm tightly with both hands.

"Oh oh. I don't like where this is going." Mutters Shrimpy.

Kabuto's light blue eyes flash for a second before he tightens his grip on Gokudo's long arm. He then actually lifts the other red Medabot into the air.

"Wow. Wow. Wow!" Gasps Gokudo as he lifted high in the air.

Kabuto gives one big grunt as he proceeded to finish the move and judo flips the Monkey King themed Medabot and sends him crashing into the floor. Kabuto then let's go of Gokudo's arm, allowing it to stretch back, as the crown wearing Medabot groans in pain.

Kabuto then raises his left arm and aims, whilst using his right arm to steadies himself, as his body is covered in a crimson red aura, that illuminates the room.

"It's the MedaForce." Gasps Koji.

"Wow! This looks awesome!" States Rintaro, as small stars twinkle in his eyes.

Gokudo is forcing himself to his feet.

The MedaForce then is concentrated to his twin gun barrels on his left arm, causing them to glow crimson red. And then calls out:

 **"MEDAFORCE!"**

Twin beams of crimson energy then blasts out of the barrels. The two beams start to spin around each other, and soon combines into one large spiraling blast of power.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Screams Gokudo, as the blast hits and then completely envelops him.

The blast lasts for a few seconds before it stops and shows that Gokudo is damaged and very burnt, with smoke coming from his armour. Gokudo's back panel pops open and his Medal ejects.

"Function ceased! The winner is Kabuto!" Declares Mr. Referee.

"No way!" Says Shrimplips.

"Yes way." Comes the voice of Space Medafighter X.

They all look up and see the masked Medafighter hanging upside down from the ceiling.

"Who's that?" Asks Ikki.

"He's the number one ranked Medafighter in Japan. That is Space Medafighter X!" States Kabuto.

"Thanks for the intro, Kabuto." Thanks the golden masked man.

"He's the number one ranked Medafighter in Japan?" Questions Koji.

The mysterious Medafighter ten drops down and land next to Shrimplips. The small Rubberobo tries to run, but X grabs him by the wrist.

"I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you." States the scarf wearing man. He then tightens his grip. Causing Shrimplips to let go of the Medals.

The short blonde, is then able to break free. "You haven't heard the last of me." Says Shrimpy Lippowits. "Run away!". The young boy then runs away, quickly.

Space Medafighter X then turns to Kabuto and Ikki. "That was an impressive Robattle, you two just fought." Compliments the masked man.

"Gee. Thanks. That means alot coming from you, Mr. X, sir." Replies Ikki, as he scratches the back of his head.

"Well then. I have to get going." Says the mysterious man. He then walk over to the wall, with a scroll hanging on it.

"Wait. Mr. X. A few questions, please." Request Erika.

But Space Medafighter X doesn't make any sigh of hearing her and instead moves the scroll aside slightly, revealing a hidden passages and then gets in it and the scroll moves back in place.

"Please. Just a few questions." Pleads the young journalist. She moves over to wall and moves the scroll, but the secret passageway had seemingly disappeared. "What?".

"You always did like making an exit." Quietly mutters Kabuto, as he shakes his head slightly.

 **Today Kabuto won a Pile Bon from Gokudo.**


	24. MedaRider Grand Prix

**MedaRider Grand Prix**

Late at night at Koji's house, he and Sumilidon are doing some late night training.

"Sumilidon, I've got good n.ews and bad news. The good news is that we are near the top of the rankings. But the bad news is to stay competitive, we have to practice even harder than we ever had before. Starting now!" States Koji. He's wearing a special visionation goggles with red lenses. "Hologram Initiate! Sumilidon go!".

The ancient tiger themed Medabot rushes forward and proceeds to slash his way through holograms, that slightly resemble Kabuto.

'I know he's trying his best, but even this expensive hologram generator won't help me beat Ikki and Kabuto. Especially with the MedaForce. There has to be a way for Sumilidon to summon it to.' Thinks the rich Medafighter. 'And is I can't find it, then, then what's the point of trying?'.

"Cancel holograms." Comes the voice of a familiar purple Medabot.

The holograms then disappear.

"What the?" Asks Sumilidon.

"Fighting these holograms won't get you anywhere." Says the same voice.

Both Koji and Sumilidon turn and see Sasword standing at the door with his sword in hand, but the Sasword Zecter had detached from the weapon and is sitting on his partner's left shoulder.

"Sasword. I'm glad you came." Says the second best Medafighter in Japan.

"Koji, why did you call me here at such a late hour?" Asks the green eyed medabot.

"It's because I need to request something from you." Replies the male Rosewood student.

"And what is that?" Wonders the sword using MedaRider.

"I need you to teach Sumilidon how to summon the MedaForce." States Koji. "I know you can do it and I need you to teach Sumilidon how to do it as well.".

Sasword looks at Koji and then looks at Sumilidon. Studying them both careful, with his keen eyes. He let's out a large sigh, before turning back to Koji and stares him straight into the eyes. "It's impossible for Sumilidon to learn to use the MedaForce." Replies the purple Medabot.

"What? But why?" Questions Koji. "If it's his MedaParts, I can get him the best there are.I'll do anything I have to, so I can beat Ikki.".

"It's not Sumilidon that's the problem, and if you can't see the difference between you and Ikki, then you may never be able to defeat him." States the scorpion themed Medabot.

"I can see the differences. The differences are that I'm smarter and better trained. But why can't I beat him? Please tell me, why?" Asks Sumilidon's Medafighter.

"I'm afraid there is no way that you can ever use the MedaForce, not as you are now." States Sasword.

'Then there's no way I can win.' Thinks Koji, as he looks down and balls hands into fists in frustration. "I guess there's no to beat the MedaForce.".

Sasword hears this, then looks to his Zecter. The small robotic scorpion seemingly reads his partner's mind and gives a small nod. The purple Medabot gives another sighs. "That's wrong." Says the Scorpion-Type.

"What?" Asks Koji, as he raises his head and looks at the purple Medabot. "What do you mean?".

"I mean there are ways of beating the MedaForce and I know of two such ways." Explains the green lensed Medabot.

"You do? Will you teach me and Sumilidon those ways?" Asks Koji.

"I will." Replies Sasword. "And you must promise to do everything I tell you, understand?".

"I promise." Replies the ten year old.

"Very well. We will begin the day after tomorrow. Right now we both best go to bed. Karin does want to talk to us in the morning after all." Says the MedaRider.

"Oh right. I forgot that." Responds the young Medafighter.

Sasword just shakes his head slightly and then moves to leave.

Meanwhile at the Rubberobo Gang headquarters, the leader's screen turns on.

"We are gathered here today to reprimand Shrimplips for his unbelievably incompetence." States Dr. Meta-Evil. "Whilst I knew that you couldn't obtain Kabuto's or any of the Rider Medals. I didn't realise your inability to obtain Medals extended to normal Medals.".

"Well you see everything everything was going fine until, well I…" Starts Shrimpy.

"Until you foolishly used the Medals you obtained as leverage to get Kabuto and Ikki Tenryou to Robattle you, instead of doing the sensible thing and retreating." Finishes the creator of the Worms.

"Step aside baby-face." States Seaslug, as he appears next to Shrimplips, with his left hand on his hips and his right cupping his chin. "You had your chance to run the show. It's time to hand back the reins to someone capable, someone brilliant, someone like. Oh, I don't. How about: Yours truly, Seaslug! The Rubberobo with the Rubberobo Mojo!".

"No." Denies Dr. Meta-Evil.

"Okay. Then consider this, I've been with the Rubberobos the longest. Haven't I?" Asks the tanned robo.

"It's often said that those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it. And it's obvious that you are slow learners." Says the mysterious leader of ZECT. "So SeaSlug you will not be running the Rubberobos.".

"Oh. Forget history. Think of the future." States the former lead robo.

"I am thinking of the future. And if I let you run the Rubberobos again, I don't see much of one." Replies Meta-Evil. "Which is why I have chosen Squidguts to lead the next mission.".

"What?" Questions Seaslug.

"Thank you for this opportunity. Sir!" Says the biggest Rubberobo.

"Good. Now listen closely as I explain your mission." States the evil scientist.

The next morning all the MedaRiders, Ikki, Erika, Brass, Karin, Neutranurse, Koji, Sumilidon, Rintaro, Kantaroth and Dr. Aki have all meeten up inside 24 HOP MART. And all of the Zecters are detached, Akago, Stag, TheBee Zecter and the Drake Zecter are hovering next to their partners, with the Sasword Zecter, PunchHopper Zecter and KickHopper Zecter sitting on their partner's right shoulders.

"So. What's going on, doc, why call all the MedaRiders here?" Asks Gatack, as he leans against the wall.

"Yeah! What's happening old dude?" Questions Rintaro.

"Rintaro don't call Dr. Aki, old. It's disrespectful." Scolds Ikki.

"It's alright Ikki." Says the bald man. "And I was hoping the MedaRiders would help us with something.".

"Really? What?" Asks Erika.

"We were hoping they'd be willing to be partake in a race." States Karin.

"'A race'?" Wonders KickHopper.

"What kind of race?" Asks PunchHopper.

"A motorbike race where the MedaRiders will race around town through the streets on their Rider Machines." Clarifies Dr. Aki. "People will bet on which MedaRider they think will win and all the proceeds will go to several charities.".

"Wait! What's a 'Rider Machine'?" Asks Koji.

"It's the technical term for the MedaRiders' bikes." Answers Gon.

"How do you know that?" Wonders Brass.

"Drake told me." Replies the six years old girl.

"Wow! Those sound so cool! I mean motorbikes for Medabots. That's so awesome!" Shouts Rintaro.

"Please be quiet. You're too loud." States the beanie wearing girl.

"You know. It's kind of weird. The oldest kid acts the most immature and the youngest acts the most mature. Kind of ironic." Says Gatack.

"True." Replies Stag.

"Are we even allowed to have a race in public streets?" Asks Drake.

"It's alright. We've already gotten permission from the city, to do so." Replies Dr. Aki. "So, what do you guys think?".

"Sounds interesting." Comments Kabuto, as he stands next to Ikki, with Akago hovering next to him. He glances at his Zecter. "What do you think, Akago?".

"I think we should do it." Replies the Kabuto Zecter. He then notices that the other MedaRiders, Zecters and Gon are giving him a strange look. "What?".

"Why did he just call you 'Akago'?" Asks Sasword.

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you guys. You see, Erika gave me and the Gatack Zecter, nicknames because she thought that our full titles are a mouthful. She gave me the nickname: Akago and she gave the Gatack Zecter the nickname: Stag." Explains the rhinoceros beetle based robot.

"Cool." Says the KickHopper Zecter.

"Do you have any nicknames for the rest of us?" Asks the PunchHopper Zecter.

"Actually I do. How about for TheBee Zecter, his name could be Stinger. You know, because he has a stinger." Says Erika.

"That name is acceptable." States the newly named Stinger.

"For the Drake Zecter, how about Draco." Suggest the young journalist. "Because it's like dragon and he's a dragonfly.".

"Sounds good." Agrees the light blue and black Zecter.

"For Sasword's Zecter I was thinking Sasori. Because it's Japanese for scorpion." Explains the young brunette.

"I like it." Comments the silver and purple Zecter.

"And for the PunchHopper and KickHopper Zecters I was thinking Puncher and Kicker respectively." Finishes Erika.

"Kicker." Muses the green Zecter. "I like it.".

"Pucher." Says the second grasshopper Zecter. "Awesome.".

"Now that's finished. Can we get back to the matter at hand?" Asks Kabuto, as he crosses his arms.

"Oh right. Sorry." Apologies Drake, as he rubs the back of his head.

"Whatever." Sighs the first Medabot. He turns back to the doctor. "So what are the rules to this race?".

"Well beside the basic rules, like you must stay on the designated course and the first to cross the finish line win. There are a few extra rules. First, you are not allowed to use Clock Up or any weapons or attacks to try to stop or slow down your opponents. The race is purely about racing skills." Explains Dr. Aki.

"Makes sense." Agrees the Red MedaRider. He turns to the other MedaRiders. "Well, I'm in. What about the rest of you guys?".

"Sounds like fun. Count me in." Says Gatack.

"I will enter." States TheBee.

"Since it's for charity, I'll be happy to compete." Replies Drake.

"This race will be a good chance to test my riding skills. I'll be happy to partake." Response Sasword.

"We'll be happy to race, right big bro?" Asks PunchHopper as he looks at his sibling. KickHopper nods in reply.

"Oh! This is wonderful." Says Karin as he claps her hand together.

"Exactly what would this race be called?" Asks Koji, as he sits with his arms crossed.

"I was thinking of calling it the MedaRider Grand Prix!" Response the white haired man.

"'The MedaRider Grand Prix'" Muses Gatack. "I like it.".

"So? When's the race going to be, Dr. Aki?" Wonders Ikki.

"Tomorrow." Replies the bald man.

"What!?" Questions Erika, as everyone, expect Dr. Aki, Karin, Neutranurse, Kabuto, Akago, TheBee, Stinger, Sasword and Sasori to gain a look if shock.

"Not wasting any time I see." Says Kabuto.

"Well you know what the say. No time like the present." Responds the head of the Medabot Corporation.

"True." States the red Medabot. "If you excuse me, I'd like to head home to do some maintenance on my bike before the race.".

"It's alright." Says Dr. Aki. "To be honest I think it would be best if you all go and do some maintenance on your bikes, to make sure they're ready for the MedaRider Grand Prix.".

"Understood." States TheBee.

"Fine." Says Drake.

"Makes sense." Agrees Sasword.

"Okay." Says Gatack.

"Alright." Responds KickHopper.

"Right." Adds PunchHopper.

"Well best get going. Come on Ikki." Says Kabuto, as he turns and leaves with Akago floating by his side.

"Hey! Wait up!" Says Ikki, as he runs after his partner.

"Well, better go get my bike and prepare for the MedaRider Grand Prix." Says Gatack as he walks to the door, with Stag following him.

"I must do the same." States TheBee. The black and yellow Medabot then leaves with Stinger right behind him.

"I better get to it too." Says Drake. "Come on Gon, you too Draco.".

"Coming." Answers Gon.

"Right behind ya." Replies Draco.

The three of them then all leave together.

"We best be off, as well." Sighs KickHopper. "Let's go little brother, we have work to do.".

"Okay bro." Responds PunchHopper.

The two grasshopper based Medabots then leave, with Kicker and Punch hoping after them.

"We better get going to. Tomorrow's going to be a big news day." States Erika. "Come on Brass, we have to get ready.".

"Right, Miss Erika." Response her Medabot. The two of them then quickly leave.

"We best get going too." Says Dr. Aki, as he starts to walk over to the door.

"Right." Agrees Karin, as he flows after her uncle. "Come on Neutranurse.".

"Coming Mr. Karin." Replies the Nurse-Type. She then walks after her Medafighter.

"Yeah! We gotta to dudes." Says Rintaro. "Seeya dudes!".

"Bye." Adds Kantaroth.

They both then leave the store.

Now only Sasword, Sasori, Koji and Sumilidon are left in the 24 HOP MART.

"I'm sorry Koji, but we have to push back your and Sumilidon's training until after the race." Apologies Sasword.

"It's fine." Sighs Koji. "But you will train Sumilidon how to defeat the MedaForce.".

"Of course. But for now, good bye." Says the sword using MedaRider.

Sasori hops onto his partner's right shoulder before dipping his head down, giving the best bow he could. The scorpion based Medabot then turns and walks out of the store.

Know only the second best Medafighter and his Medabot are left in the shop.

"Come on Sumilidon we might as well get some extra training done." Sighs the male heir.

"Right." Replies the sabertooth tiger based Medabot.

The two of them then leave without another word.

Henry then walks out from the backroom. He stretches and lets out a big yawn. "Man that was a great nap." Mutters the young man. He looks around and sees no one. "I wonder if I missed anything?".

The next morning people are lined up around the streets. And everyone is chatting and conversing as the race will begin soon. Some of them even have banners and flags, with pictures, symbols or the names of different MedaRiders

Meanwhile Dr. Aki and the kids, with their Medabots, bar the MedaRiders are all inside a rather large TV news van and are watching everything on several screens.

"Wow! Dude! That's a lot of people." Comments Rintaro.

"Right. It's a wonderful turnout and a lot of people have already been placing their bets." Says Dr. Aki. One of the screens then changes to a bar chart that has each of the MedaRiders names on it and each as bars in their respective colours and each bar are about the same length. "It seems everything's even. Although Kabuto is a bit of a favourite. But Drake seems to be the most popular with kids.".

"This is going to be so exciting." Says Ikki.

"Say Dr. Aki, how are you going to keep track of the MedaRiders? Aren't they to fast to be tracked by normal cameras?" Asks Erika.

"Normally you'd be right. Fortunately I thought of that and was able to come up with a solution." Answers the elderly scientist. He then pulls out a large briefcase for below the control consoles and put it on the console. "Take a look.". He then opens it up, showing seven small drones. Each look identical with them being mostly silver coloured. They each has relatively large black helicopter blades attack to the top and each have a camera lens coming from the front.

"Wow! Cool!" Says Rintaro.

"What are these things exactly, Dr. Aki?" Asks Brass, as she looks at the small drones.

"These are special mini surveillance drones. Each of them are very fast. Fast enough to keep up with the MedaRiders, as long as they don't use Clock Up. Any way each of them have small high depth cameras that can transfer the videos back to this van from anywhere in the city, no matter what." Explains the cheap old man. "And from here we'll transmission it to all over the city.".

"That's amazing Uncle Aki." Comments Karin.

"Oh, it was nothing." Replies her uncle.

Ikki then looks at his MedaWatch and realises the time. "Hey! Isn't the race supposed to start soon?" Asks the second best Medafighter in Japan.

"Huh?" Mutters the doctor. He looks at the time on one of the screens and realises that Ikki's right. "Oh! You're right. Better activate the drones.". He then starts typing on the keyboard for a few moments.

The drones then come to life and then the helicopter blades start spinning and the hover up into the air. Some of the screens that were blank before know show the live video streams from each of the seven drones. Each of the drones seem to look around for a second, before they then all zip out of the van.

All of them turn back to the screens as the drones fly around before stopping near the starting line.

The video feeds show that Kabuto is on his Kabuto Extender, with Akago in his belt and the Zecter's horned if already flipped.

The other MedaRiders are each on bikes they've never seen before.

Gatack has Stag on his belt, with the mandibles flipped. He is riding on a modified Honda XR250 Motard. The bike is mostly the same shade of blue as it's rider. It has black seat. It has extra armour over the wheels. The extra armour is mostly black with small piece of white one it neat the front edges. The bike has a golden coloured knob attached to the front bottom of the engine area. Coming from the front of Gatack's bike, comes a pair of mandibles that are most the same dark blue as it's main body. The mandibles are gold on the inner sides and at middle area.

The rest of the MedaRiders all have their Zecters attached to their respective areas.

Sasword has his sword, with Sasori attached to it, sheathed on a special grip attached to his left leg.

Drake has Draco as the gun, attached to the back of his belt.

TheBee, Drake, PunchHopper, KickHopper and Sasword are all on vertically identical. The bikes are all the same base make as Kabuto's, Honda CBR1000RR. The bikes are mostly black, along the bottom half and are silver along the front, in front and behind the seat that's pure black. Going along the front of the bottom of the bike, it has white markings like the ZECT logo, without the words. Three smaller markings going down the middle of the bikes and another in back on the tail end of the bikes in black over black trips that goes around the ends. In the front it has six small headlights in place of two larger ones, in a way resembling ant's eyes. Coming from the front are two golden pincers like an ant's. On the bottom of the bikes are three small rectangular golden pieces on both sides. The only thing that differentiates the bikes from one another is that one each of the bike's' windscreen are the emblems of their respective riders.

"Wow! Those are so cool!" Cheers Rintaro, with stars in his big eyes.

"Hey Dr. Aki, I know Kabuto's bike is called the Kabuto Extender. But what are the other ones called?" Asks Ikki.

"Well, the one Gatack is on is called the Gatack Extended and the bikes the others are on are the Machine Zectrons. Dr. Hushi was only able to design two specialised bikes is the other had to use a massed produced version." Explains the older human and answers the question he knew they would have asked.

"Oh. Cool." Mutters Ikki.

"Quiet down you two! The race is about to start!" States Erika.

They all turn and look at one of the screens.

At the starting line, Mr. Referee is standing on top of a large podem at the side of the street, in line with the MedaRiders, with a large checkered flag in his right hand.

"Let me just say this is an honour for me, Mr. Referee, to officiate this great race for such as noble causes." Says the elder ref.

"Can we just get to the race already?" Asks Gatack.

"Very well then. Ready!" Calls out Mr. Referee as the MedaRiders all look forward, their hand gripping the throttles of their bikes. "Set!". Mr. Referee raises his flag, as the MedaRiders rev their engines as they all get ready. "GO!" Shouts the tanned man as the quickly bring the flag down.

The engines of the Rider Machines roar out in unison. The MedaRiders then rocket off. The surveillance drones then zoom after the MedaRiders. The MedaRiders are riding at such a pace that the scenery blended into a big blur to them and they become a high speed blurred rainbow. Fortunately the eyes of each of the MedaRiders are made to be immune to tunnel vision and the drones are keeping up with the MedaRiders giving a clean image.

The MedaRiders start to split up from the straight line they start from. Kabuto has pulled out into the lead and is keeping ahead of the rest. Gatack and TheBee are doing for second place, with Sasword on their tail. The two Hopper have teamed up and are creating an impenetrable wall keeping Drake in last place. But all in all it's still a close race. The pact then zoom through a tight turn, without slowing down, the drones still keeping pace.

Back with the others they are all watching the race with great interest.

"Wow! This is so cool? They going super fast, dude!" Cheers Rintaro as he jumps around in excitement.

"Yeah. They're doing great." Says Ikki.

"Wow they're all so incredibly." Comments Erika.

''Especially Kabuto.'' Thinks both Brass and Neutranurse. Although neither of them realized that the other had the exact same though.

"Things are really heating up now." States Dr. Aki. 'But why do I feel as if something bad is going to happen. Huh, this must be how Kabuto feels.'.

On top of one of the building in town Dark Kabuto is standing with his arms crossed. He's looking at a large electronic billboard, that's showing the MedaRider Grand Prix. The screen then shows a close-up of Kabuto's face. Causing the dark Medabot to glare slightly.

Meanwhile in his headquarters Dr. Meta-Evil is watching the race on one of his many TV screen.

"Yes, yes. Race forward MedaRiders. Go as fast as you can. "Race your way to your finish!" States the evil man. He then starts to laugh evilly a bit, before calming down. He then hits a button on his chair.

Back at the race, Kabuto has remained in first, but Sasword had gotten past TheBee and Gatack and is now closing the distance. Drake had found a way past the two Hoppers and is now trying to weave his way past Gatack, but the darker blue MedaRider is keeping ahead of his lighter shades counterpart. TheBee is sitting in third and is keeping to the inner edge of the roads. KickHopper is keeping ahead of his little brother and PunchHopper is in last place. But they are all still tightly packed.

Suddenly in front of them a large ramp seemingly appears out of thin air. They all see for a fraction of a second, what appears to be a giant flying fortress, before it turns invisible again.

The MedaRiders don't get enough warning and are going to fast, so by the time recognised it they are already half way up the ramp.

The ramp then starts to come up and soon is full put back where it originally was and turned invisible and now the MedaRiders are trapped in the flying fortress. Fortunately the surveillance drones had been able to follow the MedaRiders, so at least they know what's going on.

"What the? What just happened?" Questions Ikki. As they all look at the screen in shock.

"What's happening Uncle Aki?" Asks Karin.

"I honestly have no idea." Replies the oldest person there. "But the best thing we can do right now is stay calm and try to reestablish contact with the MedaRiders.".

"He's right. We're no good if we panic. We have to be calm about this situation." Agrees Koji.

"Fine." Mutters Ikki.

They then all focus back on the live video from the drones.

Inside the flying fortress the MedaRiders are still racing forward, down a large corridor. They are all bathed in red lights. They then suddenly zoom past a large and familiar emblem. Unfortunately they are going so fast that the emblem would have become blurred, except do to the MedaRiders enhanced vision they are all able to perfectly see it. And it causes them to gasp slightly.

'ZECT!' Thinks Kabuto, as they all continue to race on.

"Hey! Should we stop for a second and try to figure out why the heck's going on?" Asks Gatack.

But before any of the others could give an answer, small surveillance camera like devices pop out from the top of the walls. All the devices then turn towards the MedaRiders and then shoot lasers at them.

Luckily the MedaRiders are able to swerve out of the way. But the devices just try to shoot them again and again the MedaRiders dodges.

"Never mind." States the dark blue Medabot.

The MedaRiders continue to race down the corridor, all the while dodging laser blasts. And the same can be said for the surveillance drones.

"Hey! Can you guys hear me?" Comes the voice of Dr. Aki and it seems to becoming from their heads.

"What the?" Asks Drake.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one who hears Dr. Aki's voice in my head." Says Gatack.

"No I hear him to." Replies Sasword.

"MedaRiders come in. Can you hear me?" Asks the old man.

"We hear you Dr. Aki. But what I want to know is how?" Asks Kabuto.

Back with the others Dr. Aki is typing away on a keyboard and has a microphone next to him.

The kids and the medabots are huddled around him.

"I've been able to use the surveillance drone's signal to transmit to them and have them then transmit to you guys." Explain the old doctor into the microphone. "Now, do you guys have any where you are?".

"Unfortunately no. We have no Idea. But I do know that ZECT is somehow involved with all this." Answers Kabuto.

"What? ZECT? How can you be sure? Questions the bald man.

"Because I saw the ZECT emblem on the walls. They no doubt built this place." Replies the first Medabot.

"Well the best thing we can do at the moment is just act normal and keep on with the race. Most people just think this is part of the race and it's best to keep it that way. So not to cause a panic." States Dr. Aki.

"Okay." Replies Kabuto.

They then all have to dodge and weave their way through another blasting of lasers from more laser cannons that popped out from the walls.

They then see that the corridor splits into seven different passageways. Each take small looks at each other before silently agreeing on what to do.

The then all split up and each go down a different path.

At the center of the flying fortress there's a screen that shows the highly intricate and maze like map of the ZECT created fortress. On the screen are seven dots, each the respective colours of the MedaRiders, that are moving along the halls and corridors of the flying fortress.

Then Squidguts yawns loudly and he stretches, as he leans back in a swivel chair and he blocks the screen.

"Man if I had known that the important mission Dr. Meta-Evil sent me on would be this easy and boring, I would have brought a comic or something." Mutters SeaSlug.

"You shouldn't slack off Squidguts. The master entrusted us with this task and we must do our best." States his medabot.

It was the Medabot that resembled Benkei. He has thick dark grey feet. His lower legs are covered in blue armour, that has light silver over the very top of the lower legs. He has slightly thick light silver armour between the feet and lower legs, with two small yellow lines on each side. He has thick dark grey armour going down the front and over the knees. His upper legs are very thin, practical just thin rods and are light silvery white. He has a small piece of gold armour in the front of his waist. The rest of the Medabot's waist is covered by a single long piece of armour that almost entirety of his waist, that armour is blue, with thicker light silver armour trimmed around the edges of the blue waist armour, except for the top. The Medabot's middle is very thin, but the top part of his upper body is much thicker and both are silvery white and the front of the upper part is blue. The shoulders are covered in thick dark grey triangular armour that points down and has dark screws one the points. The upper arms are thin and light silvery white. His forearms at covered in conical armour hat gets thinner as it goes down. The back half of the forearm armour are blue and the front is silvery white. Around the back and side of his neck is thick gold armour. Coming from the edges of the golden armour are eight large golden orbs that are connected in a thick beaded necklace, that partially covers his upper torso. His head is covered by a thick silvery white helmet. He has dark grey armour that extends down resembling a beard over his mouth area and he has two thin slanted green eyes. Attached to his back is a thick armour pack that holds five different kinds of weapons. His his right hand is a large dark grey Naginata, with a silvery blade. And in his left hand is a large dark grey Kanabō.

 **GOBENKEI.**

 **BENKEI-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Squidguts.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Melee Weapons**

"Oh. You worry too much Gobenkei. What's going to happen here?" Asks the board member of the Rubberobo Gang. "I mean who could get up here? We're not only high in the sky, but we're invisible."

"Even so this is an important task Dr. Meta-Evil has given us and we must do our best to complete the it." States Gobenkei as he slams the but of his Naginata on the floor.

"Whatever." Mutters the muscular man.

Back with Kabuto, he uses his Kabuto extended to jump over a large pitfall.

With Sasword he's out pacing a large metal ball that's rolling down the hall behind him. The purple Medabot then makes a sharp turn and goes down another corridor, with the large ball continuing to go down the first corridor.

Drake is swerving through his corridor, dodging bursts of fires the come from the floor.

TheBee is racing down another corridor, when ahead of him, a thick beam comes out from the wall. TheBee easily recognised the danger of it. He gets onto the seat on his Machine Zectron and the front flips over the beam, whilst his bike slides on it's side, under the beam. TheBee lands on the side of his bike and then gives it a small jerk, that causes the Machine Zectron to right itself and TheBee lands back on the seat and zooms off.

KickHopper is riding his bike on a very thin plank over a large pit that's half filled with water.

PunchHopper is on his bike and is leaping from platform to platform over a very deep pit.

Gatack is currently doing his best to dodge boxing gloves that pop in and out of both walls.

"What is this? The world's weirdest game show?" Questions the Dark blue Medabot.

Back with Dr. Aki and the others, they are all watching as the scene unfolds.

"Wow! Those dudes are doing Awesome!" Comments Rintaro.

"I'll admit that they are all doing incredible well." Says Dr. Aki, he then cups his chin in thought. "But what I want to know is why?".

"Huh? What do you mean Uncle?" Asks Karin.

"I mean besides making the race more interesting, what do all these traps and tests meant to do?" Wonders the bald scientist. "I can't think of any reason for it.".

"Now that you mention it it does seem weird." Agrees Ikki.

"And exactly why would they abduct the MedaRiders and have them do all of those things? It doesn't make sense." States Erika.

At his secret base Dr. Meta-Evil is watching the MedaRiders race through a gauntlet of traps in the flying fortress.

"Good. Good. Keep on going MedaRiders. With each challenge you complete, the weaker you become and the easier it will be to capture you." Thinks the evil doctor.

Back with Kabuto, he continues to race around the corridors and hallways an breakneck pase. The red MedaRider then zooms past a small corridor that has two large metal sliding doors that are closed.

'A door?' Thinks Kabuto as he seems to go in slow motion as he passes it. He then quickly speeds back to normal motion. He then continues to speed forward. 'That's the first door, I've seen in this strange place. I better check it out. But I can't just stop now, that would be weird and may cause some problems. I need a plan, wait, I got it!'. "Dr. Aki! Are you there? Come in! Anyone there?" He quietly asks, to make sure that it's not picked up by the drone following him.

"We're here Kabuto. What's the matter?" Wonders Ikki.

"I just passed a door and I plan to check it out. But I can't just stop whilst I'm being recorded. So I want to know if Dr. Aki can create a video loop of me racing through some of the hallways, so that I can go check it out." Explain the red MedaRiders.

"Wait! What's a video loop?" Questions Rintaro, as he crosses his arms and tilts his head in confusion.

"Oh. A video loop is where you show a video or part of a video over and over again, repetitively." Explains Brass.

"Wow. Can you really do that, Uncle Aki?" Asks Karin.

"Sure. Just give me a second." Replies the older human, as he types away on the keyboard for a few seconds, before stopping. "There we go. Now the rest of the city is seeing a video loop of you going through the those corridors. Whilst we are the only ones getting the live video.".

"Good." States Kabuto. He drive for a bit longer, until he's at the front of the corridor that leads to the door. He then stops the Kabuto Extender and sets the kickstand before dismounting his bike. He then walk over to the door and inspects it. "Strange there doesn't seem to be any kind of handle or button. So how can I open it?" Quietly mutters the red MedaRider. He then places his right hand on the door causing it to open. "Wow.".

On the other side of the door is the control room with Squidguts and Gobenkei inside. Both of them hear the door open and are shocked to see Kabuto standing in the doorway. Squidguts even falls off his chair in shock.

"W-what are you doing here?" Asks the muscular Rubberobo Gang member. He then clambers to his feet.

"That's what I want to know." Mutters Kabuto. He then looks straight at the main control panel in the middle of the room. "Must be the main controls for this place.".

Gobenkei notices Kabuto's look and following his line of sight and realises that the MedaRider is staring at the control console. The monk based Medabot then stands in front of the console defensively.

"I will not let you get to control console!" States Gobenkei.

"Try and stop me." Challenges Kabuto.

"Hey! If you want to get past you'll have to beat me in a Robattle!" States Squidguts, as he rushes over and stands behind his Medabot.

"And why would I Robattle you, Squidguts?" Asks Kabuto. 'I know where this is going.'.

"Because I will be Robattling under my true name: Guido Guttaluchui!" Declares the muscular man, as he throws off his rubber uniform and sunglass, showing that he's bald on the top of his head, but has spiky brown hair going around the sides of his head. He's wearing a brown blazer over a yellow dress shirt and a blue tie and a pair of brown trousers with black dress shoes.

'Saw this coming.' Thinks Kabuto. "Fine I accept.".

"Then it's agreed!" Declares Mr. Referee as he seemingly appears from out of thin air.

"What!? How did you get here?" Question Guido.

"That is unimportant. What is important is that I declare this an official Robattle!" States Mr. Referee.

"But wait! How can Kabuto Robattle, without his Medafighter?" Asks Gobenkei. "And as I understand it if a Medabot is without their Medafighter, all Robattles they part take is are forfeited.".

"Kabuto, is there anyway for Ikki to know what's happening in real time and be able to relay orders to you?" Asks the old ref.

"He's watching a direct video feed broadcasted from that." Replies Kabuto as he jabs his thumb at the surveillance drone, that's still following him. "And I have a direct communication with him.".

"That will." Simply says the old man.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Questions Guido.

"As long as the Medafighter can see what is going on and communication with their Medabot, they are allowed to compete, no matter where they are." Explains the referee.

"Ow man!" Groans the muscular man.

"Whatever. Let's just do this." Growls Gobenkei, as his grip on his weapon tightens.

"Let do this Ikki." States Kabuto.

Back with the others at the news van, everyone is watching the scene closely.

"Right, Kabuto." Replies Ikki.

Back at the control room of the invisible flying fortress. Both medabot ready themselves.

"Medafighters ready? Medabots Robattle!" Declares Mr. Referee.

The two of the medabots the rush toward each other, Kabuto unsheathed his weapon and uses it in Kunai Mode in his right hand. Gobenkei prepares to use his Naginata and Kanabō.

Gobenkei tries to slash his opponent with the blade on the end of his Naginata, but Kabuto is able to use his blade to block it and pushes it back. But the first Medabot has to leap back to dodge being hit by the large Kanabō. Whilst Kabuto is in the air he uses the blasters on his left arm to attack his opponent. Gobenkei attempts to block the shots, but some manage to do some small amounts of damage.

Kabuto lands in a crouch and stealths his blade weapon back in place.

The two fighting Medabots stay a distance away from each and stare at each other for a few seconds.

"Gobenkei! Attack again!" Orders Guido.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Roars the armoured Medabot, as he rushes forward with his weapons ready to attack. He tries to attack Kabuto with his Naginata. But the red MedaRider grabs the staff part of the weapon and stops it with his left hand. Gobenkei then raises his large Kanabō over his head and prepares to hammer Kabuto with his large club.

Fortunately Ikki thinks of an idea fast.

"Kabuto quick shoot his wrist." Orders the Tenryou boy from miles away.

"Good idea." Comments the first Medabot. He then quickly raises his free right arm and fires, straight at Gobenkei's wrist.

"Aaahh!!" Screams the Rubberobo's Medabot, as he drops his large metal club.

Kabuto let's go of his opponent's Naginata, allowing Gobenkei to leap back.

The monk themed Medabot looks at his damaged left wrist.

"Ikki it's time to finish it, don't you think?" Asks Kabuto.

"Yeah!" Agrees his Medafighter.

Kabuto then is engulfed in a powerful crimson red aura.

Back at the news van everyone is watching the first Medabot as he summons the ultimate power of the Rare Medals.

"Wow! It's that weird light again!" Gaps Rintaro.

"The MedaForce." Whispers Dr. Aki, as he gains a large grin on his face.

At the control room of the flying fortress, Kabuto finishes charging his attack, he then channels his the MedaForce into his three barrels, causing them all to glow crimson red with power. He then proudly declares:

 **"MEDAFORCE!".**

Three power beams of energy come from his gun barrels, the three beams then spiral together and create one huge blast of crimson red power beast that races towards his opponent.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" Screeches Gobenkei, as he's engulfed in the powerful attack, that ends with an explosion.

Once the smoke from the explosion clears, it shows the battered and beaten body of Gobenkei, with his Naginata fallen from his grasp and his back pannel popped open, with his Medal already ejected. Yet like his namesake and base, his body remains standing even in defeat.

"The winner is Kabuto!" Declares Mr. Referee. He then runs of and seemingly disappears.

"Nooo!" Cries out Guido.

Kabuto then rushed over to a control panel ant Medabot height level and starts typing away quickly.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Questions the muscular man.

Kabuto then finishes typing and turns to the large human. "I suggest you run. Because I just set this base to go high in they sky and self-destruct." Explains the first Medabot.

"What!?!" Shouts the big man. He then rushes around and picks up Gobenkei's body, Medal and his weapons. Then speeds off out of their through a different door.

"Dr. Aki, relay what I just said to the other MedaRiders and I opened the hatch we came through, so they have to get back there to escape." States Kabuto.

"Got it." Replies the old doctor.

"Good. Now, if you excuse me I have the get going. Oh and stop the video loop, we don't need it anymore." States the first Medabot.

The red MedaRider quickly gets back on his Kabuto Extender and rides off.

Soo all the MedaRiders meet up and are racing down the same corridor.

They all reach the hatch at the same time and race out, except them are several feet up in the air. The all are able to land safely on the street and to everyone else they appeared to appear from thin air.

The seven MedaRiders fortunately land not far from the finishing line, which was also the starting line. The seven MedaRiders go as fast as they can and they end in a photo finish.

As they all cross the finish line, the invisible flying fortress reaches it's peak and self-destructs like a giant firework.

Dr. Aki, the kids and the other Medabots run over to the MedaRiders, as they all dismount their Rider Machines.

"Wow, guys that was great!" Compliments Ikki.

"Thanks. But to be honest, I don't who actually won the MedaRider Grand Prix." Admits Kabuto.

"So? How do we find out?" Questions Gatack.

"I thought this would happen. So look at the screen and we'll see a photo of the finish and see who won." States Dr. Aki.

They all turn towards a large electronic billboard. It shows a picture of the MedaRiders as they cross the finish line. It was a bit difficult to tell, but looks close they could see that the tip of Drake's bike crosses the finish a bit before the others.

"Well done, Drake. Good race." Says Kabuto.

"Yeah. It was fun and you deserve to win." Adds Gatack.

"You won fair and square." States TheBee.

"And here's your trophy." Says Mr. Referee, as he walks over holding a huge gold trophy.

"Wow! That's a big trophy dude!" States Rintaro.

"Yep." Agrees Kantaroth.

"Here you go." Grunts the old ref as he hands the big trophy over to Drake.

"Thanks." Replies the light blue Medabot, as he receives the gold trophy.

"Good job, Drake." Says Gon.

"Thanks Gon." Thanks Drake.

Whilst everyone is congratulating Drake, they didn't notice Guido Guttaluchui come down with a parachutes on and Gobenkei in his arms. When his feet hit the ground, in an alleyway, he puts his defeated Medabot down and hangs his head in shame. "Ah man. I really blew it this time." Mutters the large man. He then hears the sounds of celebration. "Huh? What's all the commotion about?". He then sticks his head out of the end of the alleyway. He sees all the kids, Medabots, the MedaRiders and Dr. Aki congratulating Drake. His eyes especially lock to the large trophy on the light blue Medabot's hands. "Hey! Since I couldn't stop Kabuto, maybe I can get Dr. Meta-Evil to go easy on me if I give him that big trophy!". The large man then begins to chuckle evilly.

At Dr. Meta-Evil's secret base, they mysterious villain is watching the MedaRiders celebrate.

"Laugh whilst you can, you fools. They may have thinked that they won. But, what do they don't know Is that I had my ZECT Agents place a bomb inside the trophy and it's about to go off any second now and we'll see a real explosive finally." States the evil scientist. He then notices something on the screen that causes him to go: "WHAT!?".

Back with the MedaRiders and co. Drake is scratching the back of his head with his right hand and holding his trophy in his left. "Guys, could you please stop complimenting me. It's getting embarrassing." Says the embarrassed dragonfly themed Medabot.

"Now you know how girls feel when you start complimenting them." States Kabuto.

"Right." Agrees Gatack.

The rest of them, bar Drake give a light chuckle.

Just then Guido comes running past them and grabs the MedaRider Grand Prix trophy right out of Drake's hands. "Hey!" Shouts the startled MedaRider.

"See you losers!" Calls back the evil gang member as he runs away.

"After him!" Shouts Sasword.

"Wait!" States Kabuto as he throws his arms to the side, to stop the others from pursuing the thief.

"Sir, why are you stopping us from pursuing the thief?" Asks TheBee.

"Because I believe that he actually did us a big favour." Says the first Medabot. He then gets into his signature point to the sky pose. "The doctor said this: 'When one acts with thinking, the action may blow up in their face.'.". He then lowers his arm.

"What does that even mean?" Asks Gatack as he tilts his head in confusion.

Squidguts or Guido is still running away with the trophy. "Ha! Those fools, can't stop me now!" States the dumbest member of the Rubberobo Gang. He then hears a small beeping sound. "Huh? What's that sound?". He then looks into the trophy he just stole. Inside is a small metal device with a digital clock on to top. Currently the number is at 10, but is quickly counting down. "Hey. That sort of looks like a…". Unfortunately he isn't able to finish that sentence, because the device's timer then hit 0 and it explodes, creating a large explosion that engulfs the large robo. The smoke from the explosion clears, revealing the mangled remains of the trophy and an extra crispy Squidguts.

"Never mind." Says Gatack. "I see what you mean.".

"Yeah. And it looks like this race really ended in a bang!" States Kabuto. Everyone let's out a small laugh.

"Well, how about we all go out for lunch? I don't know about you, but I'm craving fried calimary." Says Dr. Aki. "My treat.".

"Translation: I'm going to end up paying." Deadpans the first Medabot.

"If afraid I can't. I promised to train Koji and Sumilidon after the race." Explains Sasword. "Come on, you two.". He then turns and walks off.

"Coming." Replies Koji, as he follows the Medabot with the royal purple Medal.

Sumilidon follows the both of them without a word.

"He's training them?" Wonders Ikki. "What ever. Let's go eat!".

The group then starts to walk off everyone starts chatting to one another. Except Kabuto, who remains silent and deep in thought.

'So, Sasword is training Koji and Sumilidon. Huh. I have a feeling thing's are going to get interesting and maybe it'll be the perfect opertunity to try out a few new techniques.' Thinks the first Medabot, as he walks along side his friends.

 **Today Kabuto wins a Break Bat from Gobenkei and Drake wins the MedaRider Grand Prix.**


	25. The Light And The Shadow

**The Light And The Shadow**

Koji is standing in the middle of a clearing in a bamboo forest. In the clearing is an old shrine and a koi pond. The number two ranked Medafighter is wearing a white and blue Kendo uniform and is practising with a guardless bokken.

Sumilidon is standing of to the side, watching his partner train.

Sasword is sitting crossed legs on the shrine's deck. He has his sword in his right hand and has the tip on the deck, with Sasori on his left shoulder.

The purple MedaRider is observing the young Medafighter as he swings his bokken in motions repeatedly. Sasword's green eyes show disappointment and a bit of regret. 'Even after all this training and his dedication to become stronger, he is still no closer to become stronger, or realising what is needed to defeat the MedaForce.' Thinks the master sword user.

Koji starts to grip his bokken tighter as his swings start to become harder. 'I have to become stronger! I won't let Ikki beat me! I will show him that I'm the best!' Thinks the young boy, as he starts to slash wildly.

"Stop!" States Sasword.

The purple Medabot's voice causes Koji to stop dead in his tracks. The young boy turns and stares at his teacher.

"What's going on? Why did you make me stop?" Questions the ten year old boy.

"This is pointless Koji. You aren't getting any closer to even learning the moves that can defeat the MedaForce." Replies the purple MedaRider.

"Well, maybe if you show me one of these special moves." Says Sumilidon's Medafighter.

"Huh. Even if I show you the moves a hundred times over, it won't help you learn them." States the green eyed Medabot.

"Just show me one of these move. I must see the power that can defeat the MedaForce. Pleads the young Medafighter.

"Huh. Very well." Sighs Sasword. He gets up and Sasori attaches to his partner's sword. The Medabot with the royal purple Medal then walks over to some straws training dummies and stands in front of the middle one. "Watch closely Koji, because I will only show you this once. I will show you one of the most power and fastest sword techniques there is.". He then looks directly at the training dummy in front of him. He spreads his legs, giving his a wide base of support. He bends his knees at a slight angle. He then holds his weapon over his opposite upper arm, with his free hand just above his upper right arm. His arms seems to tense and his grip tightens. "I will now, show you the Shadow Sword!". The purple Medabot then seems to move so fast that everyone watching him there, couldn't see him. It seems that his arm and sword disappeared for a fraction of a moment and then reappeared full outstretched. Yet the training dummy seems to be completely unaffected.

"What the? nothing happened." Says Koji.

Sasword then stands up straight and lowers his arm and weapon. He then turns his back to the dummy. Suddenly the training dummy is suddenly cut in half, with the top half flying off into the air, as if it was cut by an invisible blade.

"W-what? What on earth happened?" Questions Koji as he stares at the remains of the training dummy, with the other half landing nearby.

"That was the Shadow Sword. A slash that occurs so fast and with such precision, that it causes the person or thing to not even realise that they have been cut and the effects are delayed and by the time they realised they've been cut, it's already too late. A slash that appears after the attack has finished, like a shadow appears after the light is blocked by the body. That is why it is called the Shadow Sword." Explains Sasword. "For this fact it is considered to be the best way of defeating an enemy that possess a high power beam weapon, including the MedaForce. One thing that all high power beam weapons have in common is that they require time to charge properly and this is when they are most vulnerable and the Shadow Sword is the perfect attack to strike them then and as such is is the best countermeasure to defeat the MedaForce, by striking it before they can even use it. Any attack, no matter how strong, is useless, if they can't be used.".

"Wow." Mutters Sumilidon.

Koji's look of shock quickly turns into a look if determination. "Sasword! Teach me that technique so that I can defeat Ikki and Kabuto!" Demands Koji. He quickly regrets his tone and choice of words.

Sasword glares harshly at the young boy. "First, you don't demand anything from me. I only agreed to train you, because I saw potential in you and Sumilidon. Second, as you are know you could never learn the Shadow Sword." States the purple MedaRider. His glare weakens and he turns away, he then let's out a large sigh. "Maybe that's enough training for today. Lets call it a day and we can start fresh in the morning.".

"What? But I can still go on!" States Koji.

"It has nothing to do if you can continue or not. It's obvious that you still haven't realised the difference between you and Sumilidon and Ikki and Kabuto, and as long as you are incapable of see it, you and Sumilidon will never be able to learn the Shadow Sword or defeat the MedaForce, much less defeat Ikki and Kabuto." Explains Sasword, as he turns his back to the young heir.

"I don't understand. What's so different between me and Ikki? Tell me! Please! Just tell me!" Pleads Koji, as he stomps his foot on the ground.

The purple MedaRider stays silent for a moment, before signing again. "It's because of your bonds. You and Sumilidon lack the bond Kabuto and Ikki share, and that's what is stopping you and Sumilidon from growing stronger." States the scorpion based Medabot.

"What? My bond with Sumilidon? Are you saying that Sumilidon and I are not a good enough team?" Questions Koji. The purple MedaRider looks back at the boy and nods. "Then how do I strengthen my bond with Sumilidon?".

"You just get it. In order for your bond to grow and strengthen, you must stop thinking of him as someone else. Sumilidon on his own is not strong enough to unleash the Shadow Sword on his own and the only way he could gain the necessary power is by drawing on the bond you two share and right now, your bond is nowhere near as strong as it would need to be." Explains Sasword.

"So Sumilidon can't use the MedaForce because he doesn't have a Rare Medal and he can use Shadow Sword because the bond I have with him isn't strong enough." Says the black haired boy.

"There you go again." Mutters Sasword.

The young heir hears him and looks at the MedaRider in confusion. "What do you mean?" Asks the second best Medafighter in Japan.

"You keep referring to Sumilidon as someone else and every time you requested training you either say to train yourself or to train Sumilidon. You never say to train both of you! If you want to learn how to defeat the MedaForce you have to stop treating Sumilidon and yourself as two different people. Don't treat each other as friends or partners. If you want to grow stronger then you have to act as one!" Explains the purple MedaRider. He then turns to Koji. "Koji, you are smart, strategic, decisive and keen of mind. You make the brain. But even the greatest mind is useless without a strong body to support it.". he then turns to Sumilidon. "Sumilidon, you are strong, powerful, fast and agile. You are the body. But even the strongest body, cannot function without a brain to guide it. And in order for you two to defeat the MedaForce, you must become one and synchronize with each other, in mind, body and soul. Only then may you both be able to defeat the MedaForce.". He stares at the two for a moment before signing again. "I'm going. We'll start again in the morning. Maybe then we can make some progress.".

The purple MedaRider then turns and leaves.

Koji and Sumilidon watches their teacher walk off and disappear into the bamboo forest.

The young heir clenches his bokken tightly and turns to his Medabot. "Sumilidon! We are going to continue and we are going to keep on going, until we get this right. Understood?" Asks Koji.

"Understood!" States Sumilidon.

They both then move over and begins to practice. First Koji does something and then Sumilidon copies it.

What they didn't know is that Sasword hadn't left at all. Instead he simply is standing on top of a bamboo shoot and is watching over his students.

'Let's see if you two have the amount of potential I thought you two have.' Thinks the master sword user.

Later after the sun had set at the Tenryou household, Ikki has changed into his pyjamas and is getting ready for bed. He lays down in his bed with the covers over him, his head on his pillow and his hands behind his head. He stares at the ceiling.

Gatack is lying sideways on the floor using his right arm to keep him up and Stag is hovering next to him.

Kabuto is once again sitting at the window with Akago on his right shoulder and they are watching the moon once again.

"Hey Kabuto." Says Ikki.

"Yes Ikki?" Asks Kabuto.

"What do you think that the training Koji and Sumilidon are having from Sasword is for?" Wonders the young boy.

"I'm almost sure that they asked for him to train them in how to defeat the MedaForce." Answers the red MedaRider.

"WHAT!?!?" Questions the startled boy as he bolts up.

The rhinoceros beetle based Medabot just gives a small chuckled. "Relax Ikki. Everything's fine. We were bound to meet an opponent who had tactics that could potentially defeat the MedaForce." Say the red MedaRider.

"B-but what if we aren't able to beat them?" Asks Ikki.

"Don't worry Ikki. I already have a plan and a few trick, in case that happens." Assure Kabuto. "Now go to sleep Ikki, it's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow.".

"Okay. Goodnight guys." Says Ikki, as he snuggles back in bed.

"Goodnight everybody." Replies Gatack, as he snuggles down.

"Goodnight gang." Responds Stag as he gently lands on the floor.

"Goodnight everyone." Adds Akago.

"Goodnight my friends." Finishes Kabuto.

Ikki, Gatack and Stag are all soon fast asleep, whilst Kabuto and Akago continue to look at the moon.

Meanwhile Koji and Sumilidon are still doing their training and both are looking exhausted. Koji is sweating heavily and panting hard. Sumilidon is in a similar state with him being near his own breaking point.

Sasori hops onto his partner's shoulder, who's still standing on the bamboo shoot.

"You have to admit they have impressive endurance and an incredible drive." Comments the scorpion based small robot.

"True. But I'm afraid that their bond is still not strong enough for them to learn the Shadow Sword." Replies Sasword.

Back down below both of them have stopped their practice and are are exhausted.

"I think that's enough physical training for now." Mutters Koji as he gasps for air.

"Right." Agrees Sumilidon as he gasps as well.

"Now, we'll do some mental training." Says the young heir.

"Okay." Replies his Medabot.

Both of them walk over to the shrine and they then sit crossed legs in front of the shrine. And they both begin to do some meditation.

'I have to get stronger. I will show Karin and everyone that I am way better than Ikki." Bitterly thinks Koji.

Suddenly an image of Kabuto and then an image of Ikki appear in his mind.

'Why did Kabuto chosen that fool Ikki as his partner? If he had chosen me, we would have been number one without a doubt.' Thinks the heir.

an image of Kabuto, Akago and Ikki play ball with each other flashes in his mind.

'Why does he continue to follow such an immature brat, like Ikki?' Wonders the black haired boy. 'But could I really just abandon Sumilidon like that?'.

Then an image of his Medabot flashes in his mind. Then several other images of him and Sumilidon flashes in his mind and he quickly realises something.

'I, I can I haven't noticed this before. I always think that I could be the the best, but the truth is that I couldn't have done any of it if it wasn't for Sumilidon. Is, is this what Sasword meant by the bond between us is the difference between me and Ikki?' Wonders Koji, he opens his eyes and looks at his partner. 'For as long as I've been Robattling, Sumilidon's has always been by my side and when was the last time I even said thank you to him?'.

"Sumilidon." Says Koji.

His voice shakes Sumilidon out of him meditative state and turns to his partner.

"What is it sir?" Asks the bladed medabot.

"I don't know if I ever really told you this, but,I just have to say: Thank you for all you hard work and loyalty." Thanks the young heir.

"Sir you have no need to thanks me. It's been my honour to serve under you." Replies Sumilidon.

"Maybe, but I don't want you to serve under me anymore." States the rich boy.

"W-what do you mean sir?" Asks the surprised Medabot.

"I don't want you serve under me. I want you to serve alongside me as real partners. Are you willing to do be my partner!" Asks the second best Medafighter in Japan, as he turns to his partner with a small smile on his face and his eyes half closed.

"I be happy to be your partner, sir." Replies his Medabot.

"Okay and also as partners, just call me Koji, okay?" Requests Koji.

"As you wish si. I mean, alright Koji." Corrects Sumilidon.

Both of them look at each other with a happy look.

Then they hear the sound of clapping. They both turn and see that it's Sasword who's clapped as he walks with his sword in it's holder on his leg and has Sasori on his right shoulder.

"Well done you two. You're bonds have truly strengthen." States the purple MedaRider.

"Sasword? What are you doing here? I thought you left." Says the rich boy.

"I didn't. It was a test to see if you two could strengthen your bonds with each other, without any help. And it seems you have." Explains Sasword.

"So, what now?" Asks Koji.

"Well first you two need to head home and gets some sleep, it late. And tomorrow I will start to teach both of you how to use the Shadow Sword and after you two learn the other technique that can be used to defeat the MedaForce." Explains the scorpion based Medabot. "Okay?.

""Okay."" Replies his two students.

"Very well then. Good night and see you two bright and early." Says Sasword. He then turns and leaves, for real this time.

Koji let's out a loud yawn and stretches his arms out. "Come on Sumilidon. We better get some sleep. We're going to have a busy day." States the young heir.

"Right behind you Koji." Responds his partner. The two of them then walk off towards their home.

The next morning they have all returned to the clearing.

Sasword, with Sasori now on his sword is standing across from Koji, who's in his training outfit and Sumilidon.

"Now, I'll be explain how to uses the Shadow Sword. But remember even though I may train you two and explain how the attack works, but in the end it's solely up to you two to bring forth the power and skill needed to use the attack. Understood?" Wonders the purple MedaRider. Both of the nod in reply. "Good. Now I will once again show you the Shadow Sword, but this time I'll explain each step. Okay?".

The two of his students nod.

"Good. First spread your legs apart, this gives you a strong base of support. Although you must be careful to get it right. If your legs are spread too far apart, then you may not be able to move properly and if your legs are to close together then to get the risk of being blown back, by the force of the Shadow Sword." Explains the purple MedaRider, as he turns around to be straight in front of a straw dummy and does as he explains. "Next, bend your legs. This allows you to absorb the backlash. But not to much or you risk losing your balance.". He bends his legs slightly. "The next step is to place the arm that holds your blade over the opposite shoulder and place your free hand just above his other arm. This gives you a strong hold." He places his arms like he described. "Then tense your arm to prepare the use of the attack. This is meant to make your arm ready to withstand your the power of the Shadow Sword.". He tenses his are like explained. "Now you must gather the necessary energy. Fortunately it's not nearly as much as a large energy attack needs. So it still works. But the biggest and most important is step is the timing.".

"The timing?" Asks Koji.

"Yes. The Shadow Sword's power can only be used at the right moment. A second to early and the attack will not have the full strength. A second to late and you may be too late." Explains Sasword. "And bows the time.".

"Shadow Sword!"

His arm and sword disappear from a second before the his arm reappears full out stretched.

Sasword lowers his arm and looks back at his students. "It takes a few seconds for it to take effect. " Explains the sword using MedaRider. Suddenly the training dummy splits in half. "Like that. And once you gain mastery over the Shadow Sword, you'll be able to control how long it takes for the effects to appear. But, that's for later. Right now, let's just focus on you two just learning the Shadow Sword. Understand?".

""Understood!"" Responds Koji and Sumilidon.

"Good. Now Sumilidon go through all the steps I showed you, I'll correct you if you do something wrong. Koji, you watch and trust in your instincts, they'll tell you when the time is right." Instructs the scorpion based Medabot.

"But wait, what about the second move that can defeat the MedaForce?" Asks the young heir.

"Don't worry about it. First you two have to learn the Shadow Sword and then I'll reach you two the other move. Now get to it!" Orders the green eyed Medabot.

"Okay!" Replies the second best Medafighter in Japan.

"Understood!" Responds the clawed Medabot.

They then all start to practice the move and continue to practice all through the day until sunset. All of the training dummy are cut in half, except one.

Sasword is watching from the side, with Sasori on his right shoulder.

'They're so close. Can they do it? Hum. Looks like I'm about to find out.' Thinks the purple MedaRider.

Sumilidon is exhausted from all the hard training.

Koji seems just out of breath. "Sumilidon, just one more, you can do it." Encourages the black haired boy.

"Alright. Koji." Replies the saber tooth tiger themed Medabot.

The tri-clawed Medabot then spreads his legs and gives himself a strong base and he bends his knees slightly. He places his right arm over his left shoulder and uses his left hand just over his right arm. He then tenses himself.

'I have to time this right. Sumilidon has perfected the stance and now he's putting his trust in me. Now I will do it.' Thinks Koji. A second past and a sharp wind blows. Something inside Koji ignites. "Sumilidon now! Unleash the Shadow Sword!".

Sumilidon the lets out a roar as his right are seemingly disappears for an instant before reappearing full outstretched. But nothing seemed to change.

'D-did we do it? Did we just use the Shadow Sword?' Thinks Koji, as a bead of sweat goes down the side of his face.

Sasword's green eyes gain a glint of happiness. 'They did it.' Thinks the purple MedaRider.

Suddenly the straw dummy is cut apart by three large slashes, representing Sumilidon's three claws and the three top parts are sent flying into the air.

Everything remains silent for a few moments until the parts of the dummy fall to the ground.

"We did it… WE DID IT!!!" Cheers Koji.

"Well done you two. Now I think you better get going home for the night. We'll start working on the second move in the morning." Says the master sword user.

"Noway! We can still go on!" States the rich boy. "Right Sumilidon?".

"Right Koji!" Replies his partner.

"Very well. If that's how you feel. Let's get to work!" Says Sasword.

"But don't we need more training dummies?" Asks Sumilidon.

"Don't worry about it. This move is a bit more complicated than that and can't be learned like that." Replies the MedaRider. "Now move it!".

""Right!"" Replies his students.

The next day Kabuto, Ikki, Akago, Gatack, Stag, Erika, Brass, Neutranurse, Karin, Rintaro, Kantaroth.

"So, where are we going and why are we going there?" Asks Erika.

"All I know is that Koji called me and said to bring everyone to the old shrine in the middle of this bamboo forest." Replies Karin.

"Maybe we'll finally find out what Sasword, Sasori, Koji and Sumilidon have been up to the last few days." Says Gatack as he puts his hand behind his head.

"Yeah! I've been wondering what those dudes have been doing." Says Rintaro.

"We're about to find out. Because we're here." States Kabuto as the group finally arrive at the shrine with Sasword, Sasori, Koji and Sumilidon are already there.

"About time you got here." Says Koji, with a smirk on his face.

"Sorry we're late. But we didn't know where this place exactly was." Replies the first Medabot.

"Never mind all that! Why'd call us here?" Questions Ikki.

"We've called you here for a Robattle." Replies Sasword. "And to show you the fruits of Koji and Sumilidon's training.".

"A Robattle? Sounds like a fun idea. What do you say Ikki?" Asks the red MedaRider.

"I'd be happy to. But do we have enough time?" Asks the ponytailed boy.

"It's alright Ikki. We just need a few more wins and we'll be back in third place." Replies Kabuto.

"Well, in that case, we accept!" States the young Tenryou.

"Then it is agreed!" States Mr. Referee, as he appears wearing a pure white Japanese referee uniform and is holding a red flag in his right hand and a white one in his left. "Medafighters ready? Medabots Robattle!".

Despite his declared the two sides don't move.

"Why aren't they moving dude?" Asks Rintaro.

"They are sizing each other up. Kabuto and Ikki are trying to figure out what Koji and Sumilidon have been training to do. Whilst Koji and Sumilidon are preparing to uses one of them." Explains the voice of a familiar man. Everyone looks to their right and their eyes widen as they see Space Medafighter X standing next to them. "Hey.".

Everyone looks at him with a blank expression for a second before:

""Aaaahhhh!!"" Shouts Erika and Rintaro.

"Excuse me Mr. X, but why are you here?" Asks Karin.

"I heard that there was going to be an interesting Robattle and o decided to come and check it out." Replies the golden masked wearing man.

"Oh. Okay." Replies the twin tailed redhead. She, along with everyone else turns back to the fight.

What none of them noticed is that there is another two beings are watching them.

Not far away Dark Kabuto is standing on top of of a large bamboo shoot with his Dark Kabuto Zecter hovering next to him.

A single leaf breaks off from one of the bamboo shoots and floats in the breeze, before hitting the ground.

This acts like a start. Both Medabots rush towards each other. Kabuto unsheathes his Kunai Gun in Kunai Mode and clashes his blade against Sumilidon's three claws. The two of them break the clash. The first Medabot attempts to slash his opponent, but the clawed Medabot leans back, causing the attack to miss. Sumilidon then tries a downwards slash. But Kabuto is able to dodge by leaping back. The red Medabot rushes forward and tries to uses his blade to attempt a slash again but Sumilidon again blocks with his own blades. The cat based Medabot then uses his left arm to hammer Kabuto's right.

"Aaahh!" Groans the red MedaRider, as he staggers back and it caused him to lose his grip on hi weapon and make it fly off to the side. Kabuto quickly recovers and give a small chuckle, as he checks his wrist and sees everything is fine. He then looks at his two opponents. "Very good. You two have gotten better.".

"Thanks for the compliment. But now you'll see what we've really learn!" States Koji, with a grin on his face.

"We can take anything you can dish out!" Responds Ikki.

"We'll see about that." Says the second best Medafighter in Japan. "Sumilidon it's time.".

"Understood Koji." Replies Sumilidon.

The sabertooth tiger themed Medabot then spreads his legs and bends his legs slightly. He then places his right arm over his opposing shoulder and uses his left hand over his right arm and his body tenses.

"What's that stance he's taking?" Asks Erika.

"I don't know." Replies Karin.

'So you did teach them the Shadow Sword.' Thinks Kabuto as he glances to the purple MedaRider, before looking back to his opponents. 'I have to time this right.'. He then notices Sumilidon's body tense a bit more. 'Now!'.

At the same time Koji calls out: "Sumilidon! Unleash the Shadow Sword!".

Kabuto quickly leaps high into the air, a second before Sumilidon's arm and blade seemingly disappears for a second before reapearing full out stretched.

Kabuto then lands behind Sumilidon with his back turned.

"H-how did you dodge the Shadow Sword?" Asks Koji.

The first MedaRider turns around and looks at his opponents.

"You no doubt thought that was the first time I've faced off against the Shadow Sword. Unfortunately for you, I've seen Sasword uses that move over 100 times and I've found a way of dodging it." Explains Kabuto.

"But how? The Shadow Sword is so fast! Who are you able to evade it?" Questions the second best Medafighter in Japan.

"You're right. The Shadow Sword is perhaps the fastest attack, outside of the one used in Clock Up of course. But when evading an attack that happens in an instant. The best time to dodge is the moment before they unleash the attack. The Shadow Sword was a distinctive stance that I've memorised and I've figured out how to tell the second before the unleash the attack, and then I react as soon as I can." Explains Kabuto. "Know it's time for you to face the MedaForce!". He then is enveloped in a crimson aura. But, this one seems much weaker than normal.

Koji, instead of looking worried, has a smirk on his face. 'This is it, the moment of truth. I know we can do it. We just have to remember what Sasword said.' Thinks the young heir. He then starts to have a flashback.

Last night, after the sun had set, Koji and Sumilidon stood in front of Sasword, who had his sword sheathed on his left leg and had Sasori on his right shoulder.

"Now that you two have learned the Shadow Sword. I'll explain what the second technique that can be used to defeat the MedaForce." Stated the purple MedaRider.

"Could you going to show us how to do it, please?" Requested Sumilidon.

"Unfortunately this isn't the kind of technique that can just be shown like that." Explained the scorpion based Medabot.

"But if we can't see how the attack works, how can we learn it to stop the MedaForce?" Questioned Koji.

"You can't." Replied the green eyed MedaRider.

"What do you mean? We can't? I don't understand what you mean. Do you mean that we can't learn the move? I-I just don't understand." Replied the black haired boy.

"Oh no. You can learn the move, that's not what I meant. I was merely correcting you on the fact that the MedaForce simply can't be stopped. But it can be defeated." Stated the sword using MedaRider.

""Huh?"" Wondered his two students.

"I'll explain. First think of the MedaForce like a river, straight forward and relentless, and think of what's every in it's way, for example a Medabot, as a rock in the middle of the river that is the MedaForce. The rock may slow the river for a time, maybe even stop it for a while. But, in the end the river eventually wears it away. So stopping the MedaForce is impossible, unless you release an equally powerful form of defense." Explained Sasword.

"But the Shadow Sword…" Started Koji.

But the sword using MedaRider interrupter him. "The Shadow Sword is meant to defeat them BEFORE they can uses it." Corrected the purple MedaRider. "The second technique is meant to be used if you can't stop them from launching the attack and turn the attack back on them.".

"'Turn the attack back on them'? But how?" Asked the second best Medafighter in Japan.

"It's simple. The basic thing you have to remember, is that no matter what, the MedaForce is simply a very powerful form of energy. The way the MedaForce works is that all of that every is subconsciously absorbed by the opponent's Medabot, and this causes the Medabot to overload. But remember like with every form of energy, the MedaForce can be channelled and then sent straight back at them." Elaborated the MedaRider.

"But how?" Asked Sumilidon.

"Sumilidon could potentially hold in the power of the MedaForce for a few seconds, but only if the bond you two share is strong enough to withstand it and then be able to shoot the attack back. But remember you'll only have one chance." Stated their teacher.

Back in the present, Koji's flashback had happened in about two seconds and Kabuto is still charging the strangely weak looking MedaForce.

"Koji, Sumilidon. You two better prepare yourself." States Kabuto. "Because it time to face the…".

 **"MEDAFORCE."**

He then launches a blast of crimson energy from between his hands.

"Sumilidon you can do it! Don't back down!" Shouts Koji.

The crimson energy attack hammers into the ancient tiger based Medabot, but something strange happens. The crimson red energy starts to be absorbed into his body and soon he's the one covered in a crimson red aura.

"Dudes, what's happening?" Asks Rintaro.

"I have no idea." Admits Erika.

Sumilidon seems to be having trouble holding all of the energy.

"Sumilidon! Fire it back now!" Calls out his Medafighter.

The clawed Medabot let's out a powerful roar as he shoots the crimson MedaForce right back at the first Medabot. Who strangely seems not the least bit tired.

The powerful redirected attack seems to hit the red MedaRider and causes a huge dust cloud to be kicked up.

"Kabuto!" Cries out Brass.

"Oh dear." Gasps Neutranurse.

"Well. It looks like we win, Ikki." Says Koji, with a grin on his face.

"I wouldn't be so sure Koji. I'd take another look if I were you." Replies Ikki, with a smirk on his own face.

"Huh?" Mutters the second best Medafighter in Japan. He takes a look at the smoke cloud and his eyes widen at what he sees. "What the?".

"What's he so surprised at, dudes?" Asks Rintaro.

"You got me." Responds Kantaroth.

"What do you think so surprising Mr. X?" Asks Karin.

"I'm not entirely sure. But I have a feeling we are about to bear witness to something incredible." States the masked man.

"Wouldn't be the first time." Mutters Gatack.

The dust cloud finally clears and it reveals a large hall seemingly made of a familiar crimson energy.

"What's that?" Questions Erika.

The wall of energy then dissipates and reveals a perfectly fine Kabuto, who has his right arm outstretched forward and has his hand spread out. The first Medabot then lowers his hand.

"What? But how? And what was that wall thing?" Questions Koji.

"That was the MedaForce Shield!" States the red MedaRider.

"'MedaForce Shield'?" Questions Koji.

"You're not the only ones who's been training. I've been working on mastering the MedaForce and I've learned to use the MedaForce in multiple ways. Including how to use it as a means of defense." Explains the oldest Medabot.

"B-but, you unleash the MedaForce, you should've used up all of your energy." Argues the male heir.

"Like I said, I've been working on mastering the MedaForce, whilst I admit I still have a lot to learn. What I have learned is how to limit the power I unleash in any one blast." Replies Kabuto. "I wanted to see exactly what you've learned. So I shoot out a small blast to see what you'd do and I have to admit, I didn't expect you to send it back at me. Very impressive.".

"I can't believe he has such control and even had a back up plan. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. Someone like Kabuto was bound to have something like that in his back pocket." Quietly mutters the black haired heir.

"Now. You've shown me your secret tricks. It's time I show you my secret move." Says Kabuto.

"Huh?" Utters Koji.

Kabuto is then covered in the crimson aura of his MedaForce.

"But that just looks like an ordinary MedaForce." Comments Erika.

"I've heard a lot of things in my life. But, I never thought I'd hear the MedaForce being called ordinary." Says Gatack.

"I agree with ya." Replies Stag.

Then all of the aura covering Kabuto is transferred to covering Akago on Kabuto's belt. The first Medabot then quickly hits the top three legs on his Zecter.

 **"1,**

 **2,**

 **3."**

He then flips Akago's horn back.

"MedaForce... ...Kick!" States Kabuto.

"MedaForce Kick?" Questions Koji.

The first Medabot then flips Akago's horn again and the smaller red robot calls out:

 **"MEDAFORCE KICK."**

The energy travels straight to Kabuto's larger horn and causes his eyes to glow very brightly and then all of the energy quickly goes directly to his right leg. All of the energy causes the appendage to glow crimson red.

"Wow." Gasps Neutranurse.

"Increadable." Says Brass.

Nearby Dark Kabuto's yellow eyes widen as he stares at the evolved MedaKick.

Kabuto then leaps high into the sky and the dives towards Sumilidon with his glowing right foot. He then hits his opponent with his MedaForce empowered kick, causing a large explosion to occur.

The dust quickly clears showing a clearly defeated Sumilidon, with Kabuto standing over him.

"The winner is Ikki and Kabuto!" Declares Mr. Referee as he raises the corresponding flag. He then promptly leaves.

Kabuto helps Sumilidon up.

"You did really well Koji." Says Ikki.

"Thanks. You were great as well." Replies Koji. "Now if you can excuse me. There's something I have to do.". The black haired boy then turns and walks over to Sasword. He then bows in front of him. "I'm sorry Sasword. I know we weren't as good as we could have been. But, I beg you, please continue to train us to become stronger.".

The purple MedaRider just sighs and seems to roll his eyes before looking at his bowing down. "Stand up Koji. I'm not disappointed in either of you. You two did your best and that's all I could ever ask for. And as for training you two. I was going to continue your training any way." Explains Sasword.

"Really?" Asks Koji.

"Yes." Replies the sword using MedaRider.

"Well. Everything seems to have turned out alright, wouldn't you say so Space Medafighter X?" Asks Erika, as she turns to look at the masked man. But he has seemingly vanished into thin air. "Hey, where did he go? Oh never mind.".

Also Dark Kabuto and his Zecter had disappeared as well.

"Well everything seems have turned out alright." Says Gatack.

"Big Brother!" Calls out a familiar girls voice.

"I had to jinx it." Groans the dark blue MedaRider.

Everyone turns and sees two familiar female Medabots running towards them.

"Jyuka? Renge?" Questions Ikki.

The two former members of ZECT finally reach them. But, both seem exhausted.

"Jyuka, Renge, what are you two doing here?" Asks Erika.

"Big brother. It's horrible." Sobbs Jyuka.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Jyuka, just calm down and tell me what's wrong." Gently says Kabuto, as he places a reassuring hand on his little sister figure's shoulder. She seems to take a few breaths and calms down. "You good?". The blue eyed female Medabot nods. "Okay. Now, tell me what's the problem.".

"Allow me." Says Renge. "Jyuka and I were out running an errand by Mrs. Tenryou and when we arrived back home. But we couldn't find her and then we found this."

The white Medabot the hands the red MedaRider letter.

Kabuto takes a look at the paper and his eyes widen.

"What is it Kabuto?" Asks Karin.

"It says that the Rubberobo Gang have kidnapped Ikki's mother!" States the red MedaRider.

Everyone is taken back in shock.

"What!?" Questions Ikki. "We have to go save her!".

"And we will and we are going to make them regret ever messing with us." Replies the first Medabot.

 **Today Kabuto wins a Flexor Sword from Sumilidon.**


	26. Dude, Where's My Mom

**Dude, Where's My Mom**

Kabuto, Akago, Ikki, Gatack, Stag, Jyuka and Renge are running quickly towards their home.

"Come on guys, we have to go and check if mom's okay." Shouts the ponytailed boy.

"We're right behind you, Ikki." Replies the red MedaRider.

the seven of them quickly rushes into the two story house.

"Hey, did we forget to lock the door?" Wonders Gatack. But no one seems to listen to him. "Oh man. Ignored again.".

Ikki quickly opens the door to the front room.

"Mom!" Calls out the ten year old boy.

But the room is completely empty and just then lightning flashes and the roar of thunder is heard. "Mom! I don't believe it. She's gone.".

"And they are your dinner. Those animals!" Says Gatack. Renge sends a sharp glare at him and then nails him in the back of his head. "Ouch!!! Okay, I deserve that." Groans the red eyed Medabot as he crouches down and hold his head in pain.

Just then Erika, Karin, Koji, who's still in his training outfit, Brass, Nuetranurse, Sumilidon, Sasword and Sasori rushes into the room.

"No way." Gasps the girl in the pink overalls.

"Don't worry Ikki. We'll get her back safely. I promise." Promises Kabuto. He then notices a folded piece of paper on the table. "What's this?". He then picks up the piece of paper and opens it.

"What is it Kabuto?" Asks Karin.

"It's a note." Replies the first Medabot. "Let's see. It says: 'Dear Ikki. I'm writing to tell you a few things you should know. One, I am fine. Two, it may seem like there was a struggle. But, really it was no struggle at all and three, I am NOT actually your mother.'."

"Wait a minute. If she's not Ikki's mother. Then, who is she?" Questions Koji.

"Just let Kabuto finish and we find out." States Sasword. He then turns back to look at the first Medabot. "Continue Kabuto.".

"Thank you Sasword. And it says: 'Signed Seaslug of the Rubberobo Gang.'!".

"See! We told you! We told you that the Rubberobo Gang took her!" States Jyuka as she points her right pointer finger at her older brother figure.

"Sorry we didn't believe you Jyuka." Apologies the blue eyed MedaRider.

"It's okay." Replies Renge. "Right Jyuka?".

"Yeah. It's fine big brother." Agrees the former ZECTropper.

"I'm glad." Says Kabuto. He then looks at the note again and notices something more. "Wait there's more. 'P.S. We have your mother. If you want her back, the you have to come and Robattle us. Come alone. Just you, Kabuto and his Zecter. Bring anyone else or try to contact the police and you will regret it.'.".

"Oh man. What do we do know?" Asks Koji.

"We have to go. Just me, Ikki and Akago. I'm afraid that it's our only option." Sighs the red MedaRider.

"Oh man." Groans Koji.

"I wish we could help." Mutters Karin as she looks down is sadness.

"Me too. But we can't or we'll be putting Mrs. Tenryou in danger." Replies Erika.

The first Medabot quietly walks over to the other MedaRiders and their Zecters, with Akago on his right shoulder.

"Hey guys, can I have a word with you for a second?" Asks Kabuto.

"Sure." Replies Gatack.

"Alright." Agrees Sasword.

"Good. But let's go somewhere a little more private." Says the large horned Medabot.

The three MedaRiders and three Zecters move away from the other. They then stand in a tight circle.

"Listen. The actual plan is that you guys go get the other MedaRiders and then follow us. But make sure not to been seen." Explains the blue eyed MedaRider.

"But, Kabuto. What about what the Rubberobo Gang said in their note." Argues Gatack.

"I know what they said. But, do you really think I'd trust a group of complete idiots and furthermore, criminals like the Rubberobo Gang?" Questions the red horned Medabot, as he crosses his arms.

"Good point." Responds Sasword. "We'll get the others and follow you guys in secrets. Right guys?".

"Sure." Agrees the dark blue MedaRider.

"Alright." Replies Stag.

"Understood." Responds Sasori.

"Good. Now break up before anyone gets suspicious." States Kabuto.

The six of them quickly move apart.

The blue eyed MedaRider notices his partner is looking very sad.

Ikki is looking down at the ground. 'We have to get mom back before bedtime, or she'll have no one to tuck in tonight.' Thinks the ponytailed boy.

"Ikki." Comes the calm voice of the first Medabot. His Medafighter turns around and sees the crimson Medabot is standing there in front of him, with an understanding, reassuring and determined look in his blue eyes. "Don't worry about your mother. We'll get her back. I promise you that. So just calm down and we'll get through this. Just trust in me and in yourself. Ok?".

Ikki looks at him in surprise for a second before he steels himself and replies the MedaRider with a firm nod.

Meanwhile in a dark place a light comes on from above and shines down. Revealing Mrs. Tenryou tied to a chair.

"Welcome to our headquarters Mrs. Tenryou. Oh, relax and make yourself comfortable. We do apologize for roping you into this." Apologies Seaslug, as another light shines down to reveal the tanned Rubberobo. "We mean you no harm..We just need your help in our mission to rule the world!".

"Right. We just want the Rare Medal inside Kabuto is all." Says Squidguts, as a third light shines down and reveals him doing the same as his gang mate "But don't worry. Once we have it in our hands, you'll be free to go.".

"Excatly. Our leader has a particular interest in Kabuto's Medal." States Gillgirl as two more lights shine down and reveals her and Shrimplips in the same state as the other lead members of the Rubberobo Gang. "And you're the bait to lure Kabuto and your son into our evil trap.".

"And until then, we have to keep you tightly tied up." States Shrimplips.

"Actually these ropes are very loose. Would you like me to show you how to tie a double knot?" Offers the kind mother.

Meanwhile back at the Tenryou household, Gatack, Stag, Sasword and Sasori had already left to secretly gather the remain good MedaRiders.

"Come on Kabuto we have to get going." States Ikki.

"Ikki, whilst your drive to save your mother is admirable. I have to remind you that we don't exactly know where we are meant to go." Reminds Kabuto.

"And Ikki haven't you forgotten about something? In a few hours they are going to announce the final rankings for the World Robattle Rankings!" States Koji. "And you still need to move up one more rank if you want to join me as part of team Japan.".

"How many Robattles would Ikki have to win in order to move up the rankings?" Wonders Karin.

"We would have to win just two more Robattles in order to reclaim third place." Replies the first Medabot. "Are you sure that you're willing to do this, Ikki?".

"I am. I don't care about my ranking. This is my mother we are talking about." Answers Ikki.

"Alright. I just wanted to make sure that you're committed to your decision. Besides we can always compete in the World Robattle Champion next year." Says the blue eyed MedaRider.

"Right. So let's go!" States the shorts wearing boy. He then turns to the six others in the room. "Don't follow us! We have to do this alone!".

"But Ikki." Starts Erika.

"No but, Erika. I can't put my mom in danger." States the ponytailed boy. "Kabuto, Akago, let's go!". He then quickly runs out of the house.

"Right behind you Ikki." Replies Kabuto as he follows after his Medafighter.

"Wait for me." Calls out Akago as the small red robot zooms after his two partners.

The Ikki and Kabuto quickly run in the rain with Akago following after them.

'Don't worry Mom. We're going to save you. Just hang in there.' Thinks the ten year old boy.

Meanwhile in a cave in the cliffs by the seas the Rubberobo Gang is holding Mrs. Tenryou.

"Alright ma'am." Says a Rubberobo grunt. "Now that we've got those ropes tightened, be a good prisoner and sit here nice and quiet. We don't want to hear a peep out of you!".

'Oh. I know he just said not to make a peep. But, I can't just be silent. This is an emergency.' Thinks the brunette mother. "Excuse me.".

"No talking!" States one of her two guards.

"But you have a hole in your uniform." Reveals the kind woman.

"What?" Questions the first Rubberobo guard as he notices a slight tear on the back of the neck of his jumpsuit.

"Oh my gosh! That's not good." Says the other guard.

"What am I going to do?" Questions the first guard.

"Give it to me." Suggests the apron wearing woman.

""Aah?"" Questions the two guards.

"I'll fix it for you." States Mrs. Tenryou, as she gives them a sweet smile.

A bit later the brown haired woman is untied and is finishing to sow a large pink heart over the rip on the Rubberobo Gang's rubber catsuit. She then hands it back to the Rubberobo Gang member, who's in nothing other than his white vest and blue striped boxers. But he still has his sunglasses on and he's sporting a rather noticeable blush.

"Here." Says the 'prisoner'.

"Thank you." Thanks the blushing Rubberobo.

"You're very welcome." Replies the kind mother.

That Rubberobo moves out of the way, as another moves to take the other's place. He's dressed the same as the other one and has his rubber catsuit in his hands.

"Do you have any skull and crossbones patches?" Asks the new Rubberobo.

"No. But I do have a rainbow star." Replies Mrs. Tenryou.

"Cool." Responds the Rubberobo.

Other Rubberobo Gang members are lined up in a long line and they're are all down to their underwear and are holding their rubber catsuits in their arm. But all of them are boys.

A bit later, Mrs. Tenryou is using a ladle to scoop out some fresh steaming soup for a large pot. "You have to get right down to the bottom. That's where all the vegetables are." Says the kinds woman, as she empties the ladle into a bowl and hands it to a Rubberobo grunt, who's standing in line. "Nothing like a bowl of hot soup on a cold day.".

Other robos at sitting on the floor and is chowing down on the soup. Some are even crying in happiness.

"Thank you." Thanks the evil Medabot thief.

"You're welcome." Replies the mother.

The grunt then moves out of the way and to find himself a place to sit and eat his delicious soup.

"Wow. This is delicious." Comments a grunt as he savours the flavour of the soup.

"What is this?" Asks Seaslug,as he, Shrimplips and Squidguts arrive and see that all of their grunts eating soup.

The three of them then quickly run over to their supposed prisoner.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Questions Seaslug.

"""""Oh!""""" Gasps the grunts in line.

"Why are you letting our prisoner do the cooking?" Asks the tanned two antennaed Rubberobo.

"She. She insisted." Asks the front Rubberobo grunts.

"Here you go." Says Mrs. Tenryou as he holds out a bowl of fresh soup in front of Seaslug. "Have some lunch. But make sure you eat it all or there's no dessert.".

Later the three males of the lead team of the evil organisation is chowing down on the soup as they, and every other male member of the Rubberobo Gang is sitting three at each round table, with Mrs. Tenryou sitting with the golden antennaed Rubberobos.

"Wow. Mrs. Tenryou. This is the best meal I've ever had." Says Shrimpy.

"Why. Thank you." Replies the talented mother.

"No. Thank you." Corrects Seaslug as he takes a break from chowing down to look at the kind brunette woman. "Hey. Just you know. This whole taking you captive thing. We didn't anything to do with it. In fact it was all Gillgirl's Idea.".

"What's going on here?" Questions Gillgirl as she appears seemingly out of nowhere, not far away from her teammates.

Her voice causes the former field leader of the Rubberobos to straighten up in shock.

The tanned Seaslug quickly turns around but falls down on his backside in surprise, as every other male Rubberobo Gang member does the same. "When did you get here?".

"We were just, ER, talking about you." Mumbles Squidguts.

"Why are you eating her soup? She's the enemy!" Shouts the female member of the Rubberobo Gang.

Meanwhile outside, Kabuto, Akago and Ikki have finally arrived at the entrance to the cave.

"Well, this is the place at the coordinates that we were given." Says the first Medabot.

"Are you sure?" Asks the young boy.

"I'm sure. But we better be careful. The Rubberobo Gang may be a much of idiots. But we never can know what they are up to." Warns Kabuto.

"Right." Responds his Medafighter. He then looks at his MedaWatch to see that it's 3:00pm. 'There's only two hours two hours left till they announce the final standings are announced.'.

The red MedaRider sees that his partner is staring at the time. "Ikki!" States the blue eyed Medabot, causing the ponytailed boy to look at him. "This is no time to be thinking about the Robattle Rankings. We have to focus all of our attention on getting your mother back and a soon as possible. Understand?".

"Yeah. I understand." Replies Ikki. "Let's get going!".

"Right behind you." Replies the first Medabot.

The three of them the quickly rush forward.

Meanwhile with Seaslug and the others. The tanned Rubberobo's phone starts to ring.

The brown haired thief picks up his phone and flips it open.

"Hello. This is Seaslug of the Rubberobo Gang. What's the problem?" Asks Seaslug.

"Sir. Ikki Tenryou, Kabuto and his Zecter have arrived." Reports a Rubberobo grunt over the phone.

"Yeah. I see them on the monitor." Replies the tanned man as he and the other two male watch the screen of a laptop that had been placed on the table and on it is a live feed of Kabuto, Ikki and Akago are running down one of the tunnel. "Now I know why they're so dedicated to getting her back. Her soup is to die for.".

Soon the red trio arrive in a near pitch black area.

"Rubberobo Gang! Show yourselves. You coward!" Calls out Kabuto.

"Give me back my mom!" Shouts Ikki.

"Hold your horses. We're eating lunch!" Comes the voice of Seaslug. Then there's chomping and gulping sounds. "Look. We'll just open up the door and you just have to wait in the foyer. And if you're good, we'll bring you some left overs.".

A large section of the rock wall opens up as a bright light shines out from behind it.

"Come on." States the young boy, as he runs forward.

"We're coming." Replies the oldest Medabot as he follows after his partner, with Akago following him.

The three of them then enter a large cavern that seems to have the middle carved out with the upper floor having not only columns, but even is tiled on the floor and ceiling.

"Huh? Where is everybody?" Questions the red Zecter, as the three of them look around.

"We don't have time for this!" States Ikki.

Kabuto looks around silently for a moment before he spots something. "Ikki, look there!" Calls out the blue eyed Medabot as he points upwards.

"Huh?" Questions Ikki as he looks where Kabuto is pointing. His eyes widen as he sees his mother through a small window high in the side of the cavern. "Mom!".

Mrs. Tenryou sees her son and waves down to her. "Mom! Are you okay?" Calls out the young Tenryou. He then gasps.

Two Rubberobo Gang grunts pull her back. Strangely they are wearing aprons and are holding rolling pins.

"Let her go!" Shouts Kabuto.

"You thieves! What are you doing with my mom?!" Questions Ikki.

The room Mrs. Tenryou is seemingly trapped in is actually a kitchen and currently one of the grunts is chopping a Japanese radish.

"Is this enough Mrs. Tenryou?" Asks one of the grunts. As the other one is rolling out some dough.

"Oh no. We need much more than that dear. We've got a lot of hungry mouths to feed." Replies the kind mother, as she stops stirring the soup and looks at the first grunt.

"Am I doing this right Mrs. T?" Wonders the second grunt.

"You're doing just fine." Responds the brown haired woman as she flashes a beautiful smile. "Hope everyone likes my soup?".

""YEAH!!!"" Responds all of the Rubberobo grunts there, as there are so many grunts that they are literally packed into the doorway.

Meanwhile the three main male Rubberobos are just finishing their soup.

"Nothing quite like finishing a good meal with a good Robattle!" States Seaslug as he stand at the top of a flight of stairs that connects the two floors of the cavern. "How does some two on one sound to ya Ikki?".

"'Two on one'? I should have known you'd pull something like this!" States the younger Tenryou.

"You filthy coward!" Insults Kabuto.

"'Filthy'? 'Coward'?" Questions Seaslug. "The Rubberobo Gang takes those words as compliments.".

"Seriously?" Questions Akago.

"Why am I not surprised." Mutters the strongest MedaRider.

"But if we win, you have to promise to give my mom back." Says Ikki.

"Sure. Why not. You're not gonna win." Chuckles the tanned robo.

"We can't take that chance." Comes Gillgirl's voice from beside her comrades.

The three male robos turn and gasp at what they see. The female gang member has her head hangs low and her arms are limp. And a bowl with a spoon on the floor behind her. "I just had some of her soup and it was the best I ever had. We just can't let Ikki's mother go. Soup like that only comes along once in a lifetime. So I'm stepping into the ring. This Robattles mine!". She then throws off her glasses revealing her blue eyes. She then throws off her catsuit revealing that the rest of her hair is rather short. She's wearing a dark blue cheongsam that has pink trimmings and has a depiction of the sun and crashing waves one the lower right hand side, with the left side having a large slit that reaches her hip. She's also wearing a pair of dark semi transparent leggings she's also wearing red shoes. On her left wrist are two dark green brackets. In her right hand is a purple hand fan with a puffy white material over the top. "Prepare to fight Gilda Girlnikova!".

"I have to admit that she has a nice dress. But I do have to wonder where she was putting the fan?" Mutters the the red MedaRider.

"And her Medabots!" States the dress wearing robo, as she shows off that she has two MedaWatches on her right wrist.

Then two Medabots appear. Both of whom are females.

The first Medabot looks like a Chinese dragon. She doesn't have have any legs, instead her entire lower body is composed of a very long light blue serpent like tail, with two gold bumps near the tip of the tail and two outward pointing golden spikes. The are around her hip is silver on the top and has two larger dark blue pieces attached to the front. Her waist is thin and a tanned peachy colour. She has light blue amour on her upper chest that are made resemble a woman's chest. Her shoulders are covered by large round light blue tubes with part of the outer bottom parts being removed. Her upper arms are covered by grey tubes that have large gold rings attached to the end. She doesn't actually have have any hands instead covering her forearms are light blue armour that looks like two dragons heads word red eyes and grey going along the bridges of the dragon heads' snouts. In the grip on the right dragon head is a large emerald green orb. She has golden around the bottom of her neck creating a collar. Her neck is thin and is tanned peach. Her head has has a large thick dark blue disk attached to the back and has three large gold spikes coming from the back. She face is mostly light blue and is tanned peach in the mouth part with two red eyes one the line that separates the two colours. She has three hold spike in the top of head that go on and attached to the dark blue disk and two larger gold spikes going along the cheeks.

 **SEAGARU.**

 **DRAGON-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Gillgirl.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Laser Beam.**

The second Medabot is based on a tiger. She has flat feet that is black on the toe area and middle of the feet with the heels and rest of the foot being yellow. She has copper armour encircling her ankles. Her lower legs are thin and black. She seems to be wearing baggy armour trousers that is white going up the knee area and is jagged on the ends. From the knee area to the hips, the armour is yellow with three black stripes on the outer side of both leg. The rest of her lower body is encased in tight white armour with a yellow patch on the bottom of the middle. She has yellow armour over her chest, with the front being designed to highly resemble a woman chest with two black stripes. She has four silver pieces attached to around her neck like a necklace. She has shoulder armour that looks like a yellow can that's been split in half. Her upper arms are thin and copper. Her forearms are covered in thick yellow armour with two black stripes on the outer sides and over the hand area is thick white armour with five sharp black claws from each. She has a large helmet that looks like a roger's head. Over the sides it is yellow with two stripes on each cheek. The ears of the helmet is black on the inner ear, the outer side is yellow with two stripes on each ear. On the middle back and top of the helmet is yellow and has a single stripe. The brows of the helmet and over the snout of the helmet are all copper. The sides of the upper jaw of the helmet is white and has two small white fangs. She has a white mouth piece that acts like the helmets lower jaw and she has two green eyes.

 **SPIRITUS.**

 **TIGER-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Gillgirl.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Hand To Hand Combat**.

"Why did it have to be female Medabots." Mutters Kabuto.

"First I'm going to beat Kabuto. Then I'm going to take his Rider Medal and then I'm going to get your mom to make a big bowl of soup, just for me!" States Gilda as she walks towards the red trio with a very dark look on her face.

"Oh no. You hear that she won't share her soup." Whimpers Squidguts as he clamps onto Seaslug's left arm.

"What are we going to do?" Asks Shrimplips.

"Here's the plan. When she wins the Robattle and whilst she's having her victory soup. You guys distract her and I'll soak up as much as possible with a bread roll." Replies Seaslug.

Meanwhile a thought just occurs to Kabuto.

"Wait a minute." Says the blue eyed Medabot.

"What is it Kabuto?" Asks Ikki.

"I just realised that since this is the first time we are Robattling her under her real name, this is counter as a first time Robattle. Meaning this can count towards our Ranking and if we win this one, then we would only need one more victory to return to third place." Explains the first Medabot.

"Seriously? Wonders the black haired boy. His partner just nods in reply. "Awesome! Now let's go.".

"Right." Says the crimson Medabot. "Akago!".

"On it." Responds the smaller red robot. He then quickly flies around and attaches himself to Kabuto's bet with the horn flipping automatically.

The the hear another beeping sound as another part of the rock wall rises up revealing Mr. Referee between the two sides.

"On behalf of the World Medabot Federation, I officially declare this an official match!" States the old man.

"How does he keep appearing wherever we are? And why us? Aren't there any other Robattles happing right now?" Quietly Questions Kabuto as he looks at the bowtie wearing man, with a strange look. "Er, whatever. I have more important this to be focusing on. Especially how I'm going to win, when I hate hurting female Medabots

"Medafighters ready? Medabots Robattle!" Declare the referee.

"Spiritus, get in close and pounce on him. Use Piledriver Claw Attack." Orders the female Medafighter.

"Kabuto counter her." Instructs Ikki.

"Sorry Ikki. But I can't." Replies Kabuto as he leaps back, causing Spirits' attack to miss and instead hit the ground, causing cracks to appear.

"What? What do you mean you can't?" Question his Medafighter.

"Well it's not so much that I can't. It's more along the lines of that I won't. Sorry Ikki. But I hate hurting girls. Female Worms I'm willing to hit. Not problem. But, I'm afraid that I'm just not will to directly hurt female Medabots." Explains the MedaRider.

"Really? Well how chivalrous. You fool. Seagaru, Spirits destroy him." Orders the blue eyed woman.

Seagaru then sends out a beam from the right dragon head on her arm. The red MedaRider just leaps out of the way and lands safely.

"Come on Kabuto. Just fight back." Encourages the ten year old boy.

"I'm sorry Ikki, but I just can't bring myself to hurt females myself." Apologies the blue eyed Medabot. "Don't worry though. I do have a plan to win. So just trust me.".

"It doesn't matter what you try. You won't win. Seagaru use the Dragon Laser!" Order Gilda.

The blue Medabot shoots out her laser, but the first Medabot quickly moves out of the way.

"Keep up the attack!" Commands the fan holding woman.

The Dragon-Type once again lets out her laser attack, but Kabuto once again dodges the attack. But the long tailed Medabot just continues to send out laser blasts. Although the blue eyed Medabot just keeps on moving back and dodging the attacks. Kabuto stays in place for one second, as Seagaru charges a powerful laser and shoots it out. But Kabuto just leaps out of the way and causes the blast to miss him and head straight for Spirits, who was actually right behind the first Medabot. But the Tiger-Type is able to dodge, but she is hit by the shock wave from the explosion caused by the laser when it hit the floor.

Spiritus gets back up and growls at Seagaru, as the blue female Medabot just glares right back

Kabuto just sighs and shakes his head. "A Dragon-Type and a Tiger-Type. Individually, they are both incredibly powerful. But as a team? It was doomed from the start." Mutters the red MedaRider.

"Quit it you two and just focus on the Robattle!" States Glida.

But neither of them listen to her and just continue to glare at each other.

"Huh. I might as well get this over with." Sighs Kabuto.

"Kabuto? But I thought." Starts Ikki.

"I know. And I really do hate hurting girls. But I have to get this over with and now." States the red horned medabot. He then starts to glow crimson in a power aura. "Seagaru! Spiritus!" Calls out the glowing MedaRider. His voice causes the two female Medabots to stop glaring at one another and look at the blue eyed Medabot. Their eyes widen in shock at the sight of the glowing MedaRider. He then channels all of the energy into his three gun barrels on his arm. Causing them to all glow bright crimson. "I apologize in advance if this hurts to badly. But I afraid I don't have time to be gentle. So I have to use the…".

 **"MEDAFORCE BLAST.".**

He then fires out three power blasts that quickly spiral together until they merge to create a much more powerful blast. That quickly zooms forward and then hits both his female opponents and causes a large explosion to occur. Both of the female Medabots' Medal are then ejected.

"Functions ceased! The winner is Kabuto!" Declares Mr. Referee.

"I hope I didn't hurt them to badly. Maybe I should have held back a bit more of the power in that MedaForce Blast." Mutters Kabuto.

Gilda just sinks to her knees in defeat. "I don't believe it. I had him outnumbered and he still managed to beat me. How could I just let the delicious soup slip through my fingers?" Sobs the defeat woman.

Ikki runs over to his Medabot's side.

"Way to go Kabuto." Says the young Tenryou.

"Thanks Ikki. Now let's go your mom back!" States the MedaRider.

"Right." Agrees the ponytailed boy. He then turns to the other Rubberobos, who had already recovered. "Alright. We won the Robattle. Now keep your promise and let my mom go!".

"Not so fast. We've still got round two!" States Seaslug.

"What?" Questions the red shirt wearing boy. "What do you 'round two'?".

"I saw this coming." Mutters the red MedaRider.

Rubberobo grunts that line the upper level of the cavern all chuckle.

"You don't have a choice. You want your mom back, you're going to have to Robattle me. Squidguts!" Stated the muscular Rubberobo Gang member.

"And me. You'll have to face the nefarious Shrimplips!" Adds the blonde child as he walks forward.

"Or as we are also known as…" Starts the larger human. Both then remove their sunglasses. He then grabs ahold of his shoulder and does a quick change into his casual clothes. "Mr. Guido Guttaluchui!".

Shrimplips then does the same and quick changes into his street clothes. "Mr. Shrimpy Lippowits and our Medabots!" States the blonde boy.

"Gokudo!" Calls out the monkey themed Medabot.

"Gobenkei!" Says the monk based Medabot.

"Oh no. Not only is this going to waste our time. We have already Robattle these two and even if we do win. We won't win a single point." Mutters Kabuto.

"This isn't fair!" Shouts Ikki.

"'Fair'? Since when did we start being fair?" Chuckles Seaslug.

The young Tenryou looks at his MedaWatch and sees that it's 4:00pm. 'We only have one hour left and we still need one more point.' Thinks the young Tenryou.

"Ikki! Focus on the here and now!" States the red MedaRider.

"Right. Sorry." Apologies his Medafighter.

"Good. Now let's get down to business!" Responds the blue eyed Medabot.

"Right!" Agrees the blue eyed boy.

"Then it is agreed for a second round Robattle, between Ikki's Kabuto vs. Guido Guttaluchui's Gobenkei and Shrimpy Lippowits' Gokudo! Medafighters ready? Medabots Robattle!" Declares Mr. Referee.

"Gokudo!" Shouts Shrimpy.

"Gobenkei!" Calls out Guido.

The two Medabots the flank the MedaRider.

"Stretch Punch!" Declares Gokudo as he outstretches his right fist, as the same time Gobenkei attacks with his Naginata.

But Kabuto is able jump out of the way of both. He then retaliates by using both of his arm blasters.

But Gobenkei uses his Kanabō to block by quickly twirling it around.

"Kabuto, behind you!" Warns Ikki.

The first Medabot jumps to the side, just in time to dodge from being hit by Gokudo's outstretched fist.

"Gobenkei, get his Rider Medal!" Orders Guido.

"Leave it to me and Gokudo!" States Shrimpy.

The two evil Medabots roar as the rush forward.

"Kabuto, get in between them!" Says Ikki.

"Way ahead of you Ikki." Replies Kabuto, as he's already running to get in between his opponents. Once he's in position both of his opponents send out an attack with their longer ranged attacks. But Kabuto leaps up high. This causes both of his opponents to end up hitting one another, with Gokudo decking Gobenkei with an extended right hook and Gobenkei accidentally stabs Gokudo in the chest. This is enough to cause both of their Medals to eject.

Both Guido and Shrimpy gasp in horror at what they see.

""Oh no!"" Calls out the two defeat gangsters.

"Alright. We won the Robattle, now give me back my mom!" Shouts Ikki.

"That's true. You did win the second round. But if you want to get your mother back, then you have to win round three." States Seaslug.

"Why am I not surprised that you said they." Mutters the red MedaRider.

"That's not fair! How long are you going to have us keep doing this?" Questions the ponytailed boy.

"Isn't it obvious? We keep going until you lose and we can take Kabuto's Rider Medal." States Seaslug.

"Of course that's your plan. But, I guess we have no other choice but to keep on Robattling." Sighs Kabuto.

"Your right, Kabuto." Mutters Ikki.

"Okay everyone. It's snacky time." Comes the kind voice of Mrs. Tenryou.

"Huh?" Wonders Ikki.

Everyone turns to see his mother walking over and is holding a large metal tray that's filled with puddings. "Just a little treat to tide you all over until dinner.".

"She made them treats?" Asks the young black haired Tenryou.

"How sweet of her." Comments Kabuto.

The kind woman turns slightly and sees her son and his Medabot.

"Hi Ikki." Greets the apron wearing mother, as she has a sweet smile on her face. "You're just in time for some pudding.".

"Er, Mrs. T. We're kind of busy here. Could you maybe come back later?" Asks Seaslug as he leans closers to the kind lady.

"Nonsense. You're never too busy for some pudding.' says he sweet woman. "Come on.". She then walks off to start hand the treats out.

"Er, ar, em." Mumbles the tanned man. "Hey! We are in the middle of a Robattle! Everyone get him!".

Ikki gasps and Mrs. Tenryou just turn around and looks on in confusion.

"Attack all at once? But that's not fair". Says one of the two Rubberobos in aprons.

"And his mom, she was nice enough to share recipes with us." Adds the second chief grunt.

Unfortunately this just makes Seaslug even madder. He then quickly turns around. "Listen up! If we lose to Ikki, then we lose his mom and that means no soup!" States the golden antenna robo.

"WHAT?" Questions all of the Rubberobo grunts. "NO SOUP? NO WAY!". They then all throw off their sunglasses.

"Don't forget the Rare Medal!" Cries out the lead robo.

"YEAH!!!" Declares all the grunts as the send out their Noctobats towards them.

"Oh-ho." Gasps Ikki.

"Don't worry Ikki. I have everything covered!" States Kabuto. "MedaRiders! Now!".

Suddenly six colourful blurs zoom past them.

Ikki's eyes widen as he sees that the blurs are actually the other six good MedaRiders. Gatack is leaping into the air and is using his blades to cut down his opponents, with Sasword doing the same. The two Hopper brother also leap into the air and proceeds to punch/kick their flying foes to the ground. TheBee is also jumping into the air and skillfully strikes the Noctobats. Only Drake is still on the ground and is using his gun/Zecter hybrid to shoot down his opponents.

"What!? Why are the MedaRiders here?" Questions Seaslug.

"Did you really think that I'd actually trust criminals like you idiots?" Wonders Kabuto. "I knew that you had something underhanded planned. So I had Gatack and Sasword go and gather the other MedaRiders. I then had them follow us in secret and wait out until I gave the command. Which I did.".

"Very clever. But you should have been watching your back, instead of explaining that to me!" Shouts the lead robo. He then points off to the side. "Look!".

They all turn and see a flock of Noctobats flying straight at them, after they had been able to slip by the rest of the MedaRider.

"Oh no!" Says Ikki.

Kabuto just seems as calm and I partial as ever.

Suddenly a large yellow beam shots out and hits the offending flock of Noctobats, effectively beating them.

"What the?" Asks Seaslug.

They all turn to see Arcbeetle and standing on top of a large tiled rock behind the newer red Medabot is Space Medafighter X.

"I didn't invite him. But I did have a feeling that he'd show up." Says Kabuto.

"Archbeetle, attack!" Orders the masked Medafighter.

"Right." Replies his Medabot.

And between him and the rest of the MedaRiders the remaining remnants of the Rubberobo Gang's footsoldiers are swiftly finished off.

Unfortunately the roof of the cavern is starting to break apart.

"What's going on?" Asks Ikki as he looks up at the cracking ceiling.

"All of the fighting in here must have caused the cavern to destabilized. It caving in!" Shouts Kabuto.

"What are we going to do, Seaslug?" Asks a grunt.

"What else? We run away!" Declares Seaslug.

They then all run out of there at high speed.

"For once that moron actually has the right idea. MedaRiders, and Space Medafighter X and Archbeetle, Let's move it!" Shouts the first Medabot.

"Okay." Replies Gatack.

"Understood." Responds TheBee.

"Alright." Says Drake.

"Sure." Replies PunchHopper.

"Got it." Adds KickHopper.

"Right behind you." Says Sasword.

"OK." Agrees Space Medafighter X.

"Affirmative." States Arcbeetle.

"Come on mom!" Calls out Ikki as he grabs ahold of his mother's right wrist and pulls her along. Unfortunately causing her to drop the tray she was holding.

"Oh dear." Gasps Mrs. Tenryou.

They all then quickly rush out of the collapsing cavern. The group all leap forward and just get outside, from a nearby cave opening. Just in time, as the next second the entire cavern caves in completely. They all find themselves just near another cliff with a piece hanging over the edge.

"Man, what a close call." Mutters Gatack.

They then all hear a chopping sound. They then all look up and see a pink helicopter.

"A helicopter?" Wonders Drake.

The helicopter lands and the door opens up and out jumps, Karin, Neutranurse, Erika, Brass, Koji, Sumilidon, Renge and Jyuka.

""""Kabuto!""" Calls out Neutranurse, Brass and Renge.

"Big brother!" Cries out the first Medabot's little sister.

The four female Medabots all rush over and check on the first MedaRider.

"Are you okay?" Asks pink and white Medabot.

"Are you hurt?" Wonders the pink eyed Medabot.

"Is everything alright?" Questions the former Bright ZECTropper.

"How did everything go, big brother?" Asks Jyuka.

Kabuto let's out a little chuckle. "It's alright girls. Everything's fine and I'm just a little tired from all of the Robattling I've been doing. But, other than that I'm a okay." Reassures the blue eyed MedaRider.

"Why does he always get the girl." Mutters Gatack.

Kabuto looks around and finally notices that it's sunset. This realisation causes his eyes to widen. "Ikki, what time is it?" Asks the red MedaRider.

"The time?" Wonders the ponytailed boy. He looks at his MedaWatch and it causes his eyes to widen. "It's 4:30!".

This causes every Medabot and Medafighter to gasp.

"I feared that. We only have half an hour left until the final Robattle Rankings are announced." Says the strongest MedaRider.

"How many points do you still need?" Asks Koji.

"We just need one more point to return to third place." Answers Kabuto.

"Where are we supposed to find someone else to Robattle know?" Questions Ikki. He then lets out a tired sigh. "I give up.".

"What? But Ikki, you can't!" States Erika.

"Oh, Ikki. You can't give up. You've been working so hard. Don't give up yet. You still have time." Encourages Karin.

"She's right Ikki. You just need one more victory and you'll be back in third place." Says Koji.

"Yeah, but where am I going to find someone to Robattle now?" Asks Ikki.

"I think I know of two, who would be happy to face us." Comments Kabuto as he points off to the side.

They look at where the crimson red Medabot is pointing and sees Space Medafighter X and Arcbeetle who are standing on top of a large rock.

"Space Medafighter X? Are you serious?" Questions the young Tenryou.

"Do you have a better option? And what do we have to lose. Come on Ikki. We have one last chance. Let's give it all we got." States the blue eyed Medabot.

The ponytailed boy looks at his partner for a second before his eyes gain a glint of determination and a smile crosses his face. He then turns to the masked Medafighter and the other red Medabot. "Space Medafighter X, we challenge you to a Robattle!" Challenges Ikki.

"I accept. To be honest I've been looking for a chance to Robattle you and Kabuto." Admits Space Medafighter X. "So let's get this started."

 **Today Kabuto has defeated Seagaru, Spiritus, Gokudo and Gobenkei.**


	27. X Treme Measures

**X Treme Measures**

"Ikki, you can't do this!" States Erika.

"What are you talking about, Erika?" Asks Ikki.

"You're being foolish." Says Koji.

"Koji's right." Agrees the female brunette. "All you need is to win one more Robattle. Why risk defeat by facing the best Medafighter in Japan?".

"Because I have no choice. There's no time to find another Medafighter, right now." Explains the ponytailed boy.

"Wait. I can find you another Medafighter." Says Karin, as everyone turns to look at the pigtailed girl. She then turns around and calls out: "Oh, Rinty pu!".

"Who's that?" Asks Brass.

"I have no idea." Admits Gatack, he then turns to look at the first Medabot. "Hey, Kabuto. Do you have any ideas?".

"Hum. I think I know who she's referring to. But I'm not going to say anything just yet." Replies Kabuto.

"Fine." Mutters the dark blue MedaRider.

Karin then puts her left thumb and pointer finger in her mouth and lets out a loud whistle, that echos in the air.

A loud yell is heard from deep in the forest. Then something comes running out from the forest, but no one could see what exactly it is, as it's covered by a large grey dust cloud. Well except Drake, who's looking through the thermal spectrum and sees a very familiar body of heat, but keeps quiet.

They stop right in front of the group and the dust cloud quickly dissipates and reveals Rintaro.

"Rintaro?" Questions Koji.

Rintaro moves to stand next to Karin. "Yo. Sup dudes." Greets the two toned haired boy.

"I told Rintaro to wait. In case you had to Robattle." Explains the red head.

"You call him 'Rinty pu'?" Asks the second best Medafighter in Japan.

"That's the name, dude." Replies the short boy.

"What do you say Ikki?" Wonders the female heiress.

"Thank you. But no." Replies Ikki. "Kabuto and I have decided.".

"Right." Agrees the strongest MedaRider.

"This is between us and Space Medafighter X." States the young Tenryou.

"Don't forget get Arcbeetle. He's as must a part of this as we are." Adds Kabuto.

"Guys. You've got to listen to reason!" States Erika. "Walk away from this Robattle, while you can. If you Robattle Rintaro, at least you stand a chance.".

But both of them seem to completely ignore them.

"Er. It's useless to try to talk them out of this, Erika." States Gatack, as he puts his hands behind his head.

"Gatack is right. This is more than just a Robattle for points. It's no longer even about regaining third place in the Rankings. This is about Ikki proving that he's ready to take part in the World Robattle Championship. At least to himself." Says Sasword.

"Affirmative. Kabuto does not back down from a battle and Ikki is the same." Adds TheBee.

"Then it's agreed." States Space Medafighter X. "Ikki and Kabuto will face I and Arcbeetle in a Robattle!".

"But wait. This isn't fair. Kabuto's been Robattling all day against the Rubberobo Gang and he must be exhausted!" States Erika.

Kabuto let's out a simple chuckle and looks at the brunette with a comforting look. "Don't worry Erika. I'm absolutely fine. In the past I once had to battle for more than a week. The tiredness I feel now is nothing compared to that. So just trust me." Says Kabuto.

None of the kids nor their Medabots are able to answers as they are stopped in shock.

"Y-you serious Robattled for more that an entire week straight?" Asks the young journalist.

"Dude! That's Awesome!" States the oldest boy there.

'That's ridiculous. To continue to Robattle for more than a week without a rest. That shouldn't be possible. But then again Kabuto has been able to do ridiculous things like that.' Thinks the young male heir.

"Oops. Well that wasn't exactly a secret. But I wasn't supposed to tell anyone either. So, whatever." Mutters Kabuto. He then turns to look at the best Medafighter team in Japan. "So. Let's do this, shall we?".

"Yes. Let us…" starts the golden masked man. But, he's interrupted.

"Hey! Space Monkey!" Calls out a familiar voice belonging to a certain tomboy.

They all turn and see the Screws Gang, standing on top of a large rock feather down the beach. Samantha is standing in the middle with her arms crossed. Spyke is standing to her right, slightly hunched over with his arms hanging loose. And Sloan is standing to his leader's left, with him on his right knee and his left arm is on his left leg and each of their partners are simply standing in front of them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Asks Gatack.

"We heard you guys talking and I decided to follow you here and it looks like we are just in time for a good Robattle." States the ponytail girl.

"You would have. If you didn't just interrupts them. Just to get them to notice you're here!" States KickHopper.

"Right, big brother." Agrees PunchHopper.

"Er… Can we get back to starting the Robattle now?" Asks Arcbeetle.

"Oh, sure. Let's get to it!". States Kabuto.

"Then it is agreed." Calls out Mr. Referee, as he comes out of nowhere on a zip line. "As such, I, Mr. Referee…. Ouch!". He comes to the end of the zip line and falls down the cliffside.

"Where'd he get that zip line from?" Asks Drake.

"I don't know." Replies Gon.

The older man quickly gets back to his feet. "Declare this an official Robattle between Ikki, ranked #4 and Space Medafighter X ranked #1! The first Medabot to make the other stop functioning is the winner! Medafighters ready? Medabots Robattle!".

"Go Kabuto!" Shouts Ikki.

"Of course." Replies Kabuto as he draws his Kunai Gun in Kunai Mode and charges forward.

"Arcbeetle, full power!" Orders Space Medafighter X.

"Right!" Responds Arcbeetle, as he rushes towards the older red Medabot.

What they didn't realise is that they are being watched by the four lead Rubberobos, who are all hiding behind a group large rocks nearby.

"There they are robos." Says Gillgirl.

"We have to get that Rider Medal. Failure is not an option." States Seaslug. "If we don't bring back Kabuto's Rider Medal or we are toast!".

"Why don't just wait and let Space Medafighter X beat it out of him, whilst we wait it out on the sidelines and watch?" Asks Squidguts. "I'm good at watching. Anyone got nachos?".

"No. But you do raise a good point, Squidguts." Says the tanned Rubberobo. "The Medal falls out when function ceases and when he loses the match, he's going to lose the Medal too!".

"Er, Robos I have to remind that there's not only a chance that Ikki and Kabuto may win. But even if they don't, there are still six MedaRiders between us and that Medal and that's not counting all the other Medabots in the area." Reminds Shrimplips.

"Oh. I didn't think about that." Mutters the muscular man.

"Don't be a fool!" States the tanned man. "There's no way Space Medafighter X could lose to a Kid! And we'll deal with the MedaRiders when that time comes!".

Meanwhile Kabuto had bean forced to reshethed his Kunai Gun and is struggling with Arcbeetle in contest to overpower the other. But neither seem capable of doing so, with the red MedaRider tightly gripping Arcbeetle's two gold horns.

"Kabuto, do a throw!" Orders the ten year old Tenryou. "Get some distance and shoot from a range!".

"Good idea." Replies Kabuto. He then throws the new red horned Medabot off to the side. He then quickly raises his right arm and steadies himself with his left hand, and sends out several powerful blasts.

But Arcbeetle is able to leap back to dodge all the shots.

"Impressive." Comments Kabuto, as he continues to fire out shots.

"I just had a flash of evil inspiration!" States Shrimplips.

"What is it, Shrimplips?" Asks Gillgirl.

"A Medabot is controlled by their MedaWatch! Right?" Asks the blonde robo.

"Yeah. So what's your point?" Asks Seaslug.

"Why go after the Medabot. When, all we need to do is get his MedaWatch!" States the pacifier sucking boy. "And after that, Kabuto will be ours to command.".

"So, we go after the Medafighter, instead of the Medabot. That's brilliant." Comments the only female in the group.

"Yes, Brilliant! So glad I thought of it!" Lies the tanned Rubberobo Gang member. He then turns around. "Get ready for battle Whitesword!".

Behind the quartet is the final mysterious Medabot.

He has mostly white feet, that has black on the bottom and two metal blue stripes on each foot at the toe, done in a style that makes him resembling sandals. The lower legs are mostly dark brown, except for three thin layers of white platings on the lower half of the lower legs. Most of his legs are covered in armour that has two large points on the bottom, in the front and back. The top of it is white and the bottoms are black with a zigzag pattern separated. His hips are covered in cylinder shaped pieces of white armour his waist is covered in tight white armour, with a short blue cylinder attached to the middle. He has mostly thick white armour covering his torso, except for a downwards pointing dark brown on the chest. His shoulders are covered in cylinder shaped armour, but seems to be cut in half. The shoulder armour is mostly white, except for the outer end, inner sides and it has black triangles around the outer edge of the shoulders. His upper arms are thin and dark brown. His forearms are mostly white and thin. Except for around the elbows, where they expend out and are blue. The back and palms of his hands are white. The knuckles and sides of the hands black, the all his fingers are dark brown. He has a thin dark brown neck. He has a metallic headband around his forehead, that has a triangular pattern that's black on top and white on the bottom. The the top of his head is black with two spikes in the front like hair and he has a large cone shaped ponytail that has four points at the end and has a light purple band at the base. The rest of his head is dark brown. He has two yellow eyes, with a darker brown marking over his right eye, making it look like a scar. In his right hand is Medabot sized Katana, that has a grey grip and a blue guard.

The Medabot is on one knee and has his katana pointed at the ground.

 **WHITESWORD.**

 **SAMURAI-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Seaslug.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Sword.**

"Affirmative." States Whitesword.

Kabuto leaps up and jumps off Arcbeetle's back. The MedaRider spins in midair and lands in a crouch position.

Space Medafighter X's Medabot turns slightly and aims the front barrel on his right arm at the first Medabot.

"Tri-Cannon!" States the larger horned Medabot as he sends out several powerful blasts.

But the red MedaRider is able to leap back and avoids all of the shots.

'As agile as ever old friend.' Thinks the golden masked Medafighter.

"Kabuto's moving as fast as ever." Comments Samantha.

"Yep. Despite all the fighting he's been doing so far today, he's still as strong as ever." Comments Sasword.

"He really is good." Comments Totalizer.

"Master is truly incredible." Adds CrosserDog.

"He sure is." Quietly says PepperCat.

"Did you say something PepperCat?" Asks her Medafighter.

"Er, no, not a word, boss." Replies the feline themed Medabot, although she seems very nervous.

The leader of the Screws, just lifts her right eyebrows in a questioning manner, but doesn't say anything about it. Instead she just turns back to watch the continuing Robattle.

"Take this!" Calls out Kabuto as he raises his left arm and fires of several powerful laser blasts.

But the other male red Medabot leaps out of the way.

"Wow. Archbeetle's almost as fast as Kabuto." Says Erika. "It's almost like watching two Kabutos fight each other.".

Hearing the young journalist's last comment, causes the MedaRiders to instinctively shudder.

"Trust us, Erika. We've seen what happens when two Kabutos fight each other and it is no pretty." States Gatack.

"Oh. Okay then." Replies he brunette girl.

They all turn back to look at the Robattle.

"I'll admit you are a good partner for Kabuto. But let's see if you and Kabuto are a good enough team to defeat Arcbeetle and I!" States Space Medafighter X.

"Let's see!" States Ikki.

"You have the right spirit. But does Kabuto?" Asks the number one ranked Medafighter in Japan.

"Spirit? What do you mean?" Asks the young Tenryou child.

"Whilst Kabuto has mastered controlling the power he releases in any single blast of the MedaForce. But he has a limit for how much energy he has. As his Medafighter, you must help him. By, keeping track of his energy and thinking of the best time to use the MedaForce." Explains the mysterious masked man. "Now to show you the power of my and Arcbeetle's combined Robattle spirit! Arcbeetle, Tri-cannon!". He then throws his left hand out, with his partner doing the same and fires a very powerful blast from the middle barrel. That hits the ground in front of Kabuto.

The resulting explosion causes the first Medabot to fly backwards through the air. But the rhinoceros beetle themed Medabot is able to flip in midair and lands safely on his feet.

"Nice try, Arcbeetle. But I'm afraid it's going to take more than that to beat me." States the first Medabot.

"You may have survived that! But can you survive this?" Questions Space Medafighter X. "Arcbeetle, it's time to unleash the pillar of fire and use the Prominence!".

"What!? He can use the Prominence?!" Questions Gatack.

Electricity starts to crackle between Arcbeetle's two large horns

"What's the 'Prominence'?" Asks Karin.

"The Prominence is an incredibly powerful energy attack. On par with the MedaForce." Says TheBee.

A ball of energy starts to condense between the two golden horns

"Right. The Prominence works by converging a Medabots own energies into thermal energy and also drawing out the heat from the surrounding area and condense into a sphere of thermal energy, just like a miniature sun." Explains Drake. "But what I don't get, is how on earth he knows it.".

"Er. Guys. I think we should focus on the Robattle and not that!" States KickHopper.

"Bro's right!" Agrees PunchHopper. "Look!".

They all turn to look back to the Robattle.

The yellow ball of heat energy had grown larger and with a mighty roar launches the Prominence forward.

"Oh no! Kabuto!" Cries out Ikki.

"Don't worry, Ikki!" Replies Kabuto, as he glances back. He then turns back to look forward and throws his right hand forward, with his fingers spread out and calls out:

 **"MEDAFORCE SHIELD!".**

A semitransparent wall of crimson energy spreads out from his right hand and forms a barrier out in front of him.

The Prominence hits the MedaForce Shield. And yellow and red energies clash with each other.

Kabuto grunts as he struggles to keep his MedaForce Shield up against the power of the Prominence.

'This is ridiculous. After everything Kabuto's been through today, he's still fighting so hard not to lose. But, but maybe this has all been to much for him.' Thinks the MedaRider's Medafighter. He then shakes his head and gains a new glint of determination in his eyes. 'No! I can't think like that. Kabuto's giving it his all. Just, so that we can go to the World Robattle Championship. I can't just give up. Not now. Not after how far we've come.'. "Kabuto! Keep going! Don't give up! You can do it!".

"Huh. Don't worry Ikki, I wasn't planning to." Grunts out the red MedaRider.

The MedaForce Shield seems to become thicker and much less transparent.

The two energies clash even harder and in one instance they seem to completely merge and then create a blinding flash of light that causes everyone in the area to cover their eyes.

The light quickly fades and everything sees that Kabuto is standing his ground. But he has his head hung low and his arms limp by his side.

"K-Kabuto?" Stutters the ponytailed boy.

The crimson Medabot then suddenly clenches his fists tightly and stands straight up, with his two blue eyes shining bright. "Is that all you got?" Asks the strongest MedaRider.

"Incredible. He was able to block the Prominence. But then again I really shouldn't be surprised. This is Kabuto we are talking about." Quietly comments Space Medafighter X.

"He's okay." Sighs Brass.

"I'm so glad that he's not hurt." Says Neutranurse.

"Agreed. I'm happy he's alright." Agrees Renge.

"Go get them, big brother!" Cheers Jyuka.

"Well, Kabuto. You've done well. But from here the battle may truly begin." States the golden masked man.

"Then let's start." Says the blue eyed Medabot.

Suddenly, Space Medafighter X, Archbeetle and the MedaRiders freeze for a small fraction of a second, as the seemingly sense that something bad is about to happen.

Suddenly Whitesword appears besides Ikki with his Katana held up high.

'Oh no!' Thinks Ikki as he turns and crosses his arms in an attempt to block.

"No!" Shouts out Space Medafighter X as he suddenly appears between the two, just as the samurai based Medabot swings his sword down, in order to take the blow.

Everyone turns just in time to see this.

'No! Hikaru!' Thinks Kabuto as he looks at the masked man in shock.

"Aaahh!" Cries out the mysterious masked Medafighter, as he falls face first to the ground.

Mr. Referee stumbles back slightly. He then turns around and sees the Rubberobo up on the cliff. "What's the meaning of this?" Questions the official ref. "How dare you attack a Medafighter in the middle of a Robattle!".

"It was an accident." Lies Gillgirl as she sweats, and tries to wave it off.

"We didn't mean to attack the Medafighter. We just wanted to attack Ikki." Says Squidguts as he points to said boy.

"He is a Medafighter, you numbskulls!" States Gatack.

"He's got you there." States Shrimplips. As the largest Rubberobo adopts a thinking pose. Whilst, Gillgirl is holding her right are with her left, behind her back.

"If Space Medafighter X hasn't gotten in the way!" Shouts Seaslug. "So, it's time to finish this with a Robattle, fair and square!".

"'Fair'? 'Square'? I didn't even realise that they had those words in their vocabulation." Comments the red eyed MedaRider.

"Why should he? You're never fair!" States Sloan.

"Yeah! You're a Rubberobo!" Agrees Spyke.

"No, no. I'll Robattle you under my true name: Seymour Slugbottom." Says Seymour as he removes his sunglasses. Except unlike the others, he doesn't do a quick change. "Whitesword, prepare for attack!".

"Slugbottom." Quietly chuckles the dark blue MedaRider, as he quickly forgets his anger.

"You have made the biggest mistake of your life!" Says TheBee.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Questions Mr. Slugbottom.

"Take a look." Says Drake as he points behind him with his right thumb.

"Huh?" Mutters the rubber wearing man. They all turn and see something that makes them all reflectively gulp.

Kabuto is hanging his head, but his hands are tightly clenched in anger and he seems to be radiating an aura that screams dangerous.

"You truly are a fool. Kabuto is one of the most patient Medabots in the world. But even he has his limits." Explains Sasword.

"And when he's forced over the edge. Well, let's put it this way, it only happened once before and trust me, once was enough." States KickHopper.

"Right, big brother. And trying to hurt his partner is one of the few ways of pushing him over the edge." Adds PunchHopper. "In other words…".

"YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" finishes all the other MedaRiders.

"Oh no." Mutter the tanned man.

Kabuto suddenly snaps his head up and his blue eyes now burn with rage. "You will regret the day you ever met me." Growls the first Medabot. He then is engulfed in the crimson aura of his MedaForce. He then, unsheathes the Kunai Gun in its Kunai Mode, and then the energy travels down and is channeled to the blade.

 **"MEDAFORCE SABER!".**

The blade of his weapon is now glowing crimson red and it starts to extend out, until it becomes like a one handed, double sided sword.

Seymour Slugbottom just gulps hard.

Kabuto then rockets forward. Whitesword just swings his Katana Dow, as the first Medabot come at him and swings his energy sword sideways. A small flash occurs and the red MedaRider appears a few feet behind the black and white samurai based Medabot. He is crouched down and his arms spread wide, with his MedaForce Saber out stretched. A light this is heard, some of them glance over to the source of the sound. They all see the top half of Whitesword's Katana, that has been cut, clean in two. But the ancient Japanese swordsman based Medabot isn't able to react, as his eyes lose all their brightness and he falls face first onto the ground. The white and black medabot's back panel pops open and their Medal ejects.

"What? How does he keep on summoning the MedaForce, so many times in one day?" Questions Seaslug, aka Seymour.

"The winner is Kabuto!" Declares the referee.

A bit later they all rush over to the still downed Space Medafighter X.

"Hey! Space Medafighter X, wake up!" Cries out Ikki, as he flips the masked man over.

A long, single crack forms down the middle of the man's mask appears.

"His mask." Gasps Samantha.

Space Medafighter X's mask then splits in half and falls off, revealing he's actually, Phantom Renegade.

"It's the Phantom Renegade!" Gasps the ponytailed girl, as all the other kids and Medabots do the same. Only the MedaRiders are unaffected.

"Phantom Renegade!" States Ikki.

"No way." Says Erika.

"Who could have known that Space Medafighter X is actually the Phantom Renegade?" Asks Koji.

The MedaRider's all glance off to the side to look at their de facto leader, who had just walked over to stand next to them and has a slightly smug look in his eyes.

"Amazing what a face mask can do." Comments the school journalist.

"Tell me about." Mutters Gatack.

The white masked man pushes himself up as he groans slightly and clutches his chest, with his right hand.

"Are you okay?" Asks the young Tenryou.

"Just a scratch." Groans the mysterious thief. "Nothing a few hundred stitches won't fix. It had to be done, Ikki.".

"What do you mean?" Asks Ikki.

"The Rare Medals must be protected from those who would use them for evil. Especially the Rider Medals." States the best Medafighter in Japan.

"So you risked your life to protect Kabuto's Medal?" Asks the red shirt wearing boy.

"No. Kabuto can protect himself. But I did that to protect you, Ikki." Clarifies the Phantom Renegade. He then forces himself to stand up.

They then all here the sound of chopper blades. They all look up and see a large dark green double bladed helicopter.

"Oh no! It's the leader's helicopter! This can't be good." States Shrimplips.

The cargo door then opens up and something falls out and hits the ground just behind Karin's pink helicopter.

"All you, run! Get out of here! That's Mega-Emperor! It's a fighting machine programmed to recognise anything that moves in front of it as as enemy! That includes us!" Shouts out Shrimpy as he points to the dust cloud caused, by Mega-Emperor hitting the ground.

The dust cloud partially clears and shows a shadowy figure. It then launches a blue laser from its head that cuts through the landed helicopter, that causes the pilot to bailout and then the pink helicopter explodes.

It causes all the kids and normal Medabots gasp.

Mega-Emperor chuckle evilly as the dust cloud fully and finally shows it's full appearance.

It's lower body is covered in thick purple armour, it doesn't have legs as they are seemingly merged together. Coming from the middle of it's lower body are thick green pieces of armour like miniature arms, connected by small white rods and orbs at the joints, with a second similar set on the upper half of his lower body and from that has three small dark purple rectangles coming out from the inner side. It has large grey feet, but are Dark that are attached to the of his lower body by two slightly bent rods. The top rods are grey and the lower ones are green. Attached to the back of his lower body is a long thick grey caterpillar like body that's split into two halves and is dark purple on the bottom. On the front half is three small green rods on the bottom of each side like small legs. The back half has only two rode like legs on each side. Coming from the end are two rectangle shaped tails. It's upper arms is simple and green, with small making over the chest. His shoulders are simple, being spherical shapes, being orange and small grey screws in the middle. Coming out of each shoulder are a pair of large arrow shaped piece of green armour. It's upper arms are basically thin and dark purple, except they have pieces missing from the middle of his biceps. It doesn't have any actual hands, instead both are fully replaced with weapons. It's right forearm is covered in a mostly grey thick large cuboid shaped launcher, it has small sections missing at the back corners. At the front are square shaped gaps that are stripped white and red and have several small missiles, poking out from the front. His left arm is covered by a thick piece of triangular prism shaped grey armour that points downwards. It has two rows of dark purple rods on the sides of top edge. On the front are a total of three holes, in the shape of a triangle. It has a a large grey helmet that partially goes over his back. On the top of the helmet are two green rods, with black pieces around the bottom of them and have insect antenna like pieces pointing out of the back.

It has a thick piece of silvery armour over his eyes and forehead. It has an orange streak over the eye and on the top of it's forehead. It also has a simple white mouthpiece. And for a Medabot, It's tall. Being about the size of a grown man.

 **MEGA-EMPEROR.**

 **WEAPON-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Dr. Meta-Evil.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Powerful Missiles.**

"Mega-Emperor! Target and attack! Get me the Rider Medals at any cost?" Orders Dr. Meta-Evil, as he watches the scene unfold on the screen, in his secret headquarters.

Back at the area. The two antenna wearing robos are realising what all this means.

"He sent Mega-Emperor. Do you know what this means?" Asks Seaslug.

"Yeah. It means that leader has abandoned us!" Replies Squidguts.

"No. It can't be." Says Gillgirl.

"Well, robos. I think it's time to do, what we do best." States the tanned rubber wearing man.

"""RUN AWAY!!!!""" Shouts out three of the Rubberobos, as they all run away fast.

"Wait up! I'm much better at walking away." Calls out the largest gangster, as he runs too.

The two green tubes on Mega-Emperor's head then moves around, and locates straight to the fleeing thieves. "Targets located." States the evil Medabot, as the two tubes start to line up and rings of dark energy start to go to them. It then shoots out a thin, but powerful light blue laser.

"We have to get out of here. If that thing gets a lock on us, we are done for!" Grunts out Phantom Renegade.

Then the weapon based Medabot tries to get a lock. But everyone had taken to hide behind some large rocks.

"Everyone get out of here! I'll stay and take care of that thing." Groans out the masked man.

"Are you kidding? In your condition you can't even take care of yourself." States Renge.

They then hear a beeping. They all turn to see Koji's butler driving an ATV, with Mr. Referee sitting in the back.

"Mr. Koji, I've brought the car around." Says the older man.

"Hodson!" Shouts out the second best Medafighter in Japan.

The butler turns sharply and parks right in front of the group.

"I would have brought the carriage. But, we needed more room for your friends." Explains the glasses wearing man.

"Right." Agrees the young rich boy. He then turns around. "Karin, please, take a seat. The rest of you freeloaders can cram in the back.".

"Who, are you calling 'freeloaders'?" Angrily questions Erika.

"Targeting! Target located! Moving into attack position!" Reports the abnormally large robot, as it moves itself to get ready.

"Oh no!" Groans Phantom Renegade. "It's spotted us. Hurry.".

Everyone had gotten onto the ATV, expect Ikki and the MedaRiders.

"Ikki, get on." Encourages Mrs. Tenryou.

"Sorry mom. But I'm staying here." States her son.

"Kabuto?" Asks the kind woman.

"I'm staying and I'm going to finish this thing off!" Replies Kabuto.

"Kabuto? You can't! You've already used the MedaForce so many rows today. You can't just keep on fighting like this!" Warns Sasword.

"Then what do you expect me to do?" Questions the first Medabot. "We can't just let that thing continue to rampage like that! We have to stop it now!".

"Fine. But, if you are staying, so am I!" Responds the purple MedaRider.

"And if he's staying so am I!" Adds Drake.

"If Kabuto is remaining, I will fight by his side, no matter what!" Says TheBee.

"We're staying to. Right big bro?" Asks the younger Hopper brother. His older sibling replies with a simple nod.

"And I mean that too. That thing is about to face all the MedaRiders!"Finishes Gatack.

"Guys." Mutters the first Medabot made by humans, as he looks around at all the MedaRiders. He then just closes his eyes and shakes his head slightly in good nature. The red MedaRider then reopens his eyes and looks over to the kind mother. "Don't worry Mrs. Tenryou. I promise you that we'll protect Ikki, no matter what!".

"Very well. I trust you Kabuto." Replies the brunette woman.

They all then drive off.

"Let's do this Phantom Renegade!" States the red MedaRider.

"Let's!" Replies the masked Medafighter.

Kabuto leaps up and lands on top of one of the large rocks.

"Target locked!" States Mega-Emperor. He then shoots out his thin laser beam that hits the rock the first Medabot is on, causing it to be destroyed. But, the blue eyed Medabot leaps off it a second before.

"MedaRiders! Arcbeetle's! Now!" Orders the strongest MedaRider.

The other MedaRiders, and Arcbeetle, move out from behind the rocks.

"Arcbeetle, use Tri-cannon!" Orders Phantom Renegade.

Arcbeetle raises both arms, and Drake raises his right arm and both send out powerful shots,that hit Mega-Emperor. But neither seem to do any damage.

"What? No damage? This things tougher than I thought." Comments the dragonfly themed Medabot.

Sasword and Gatack, both have their swords out and are trying to get close. But every time they do get close to Mega-Emperor, the large robot sends out several missiles, that forces the purple and dark blue MedaRiders to leap back.

"Ah! We can't get close, with risking being hit by missiles!" Adds Sasword.

"We can't harm him from a distance and when we try to get close, we risk getting blown up! What are we meant to do, to stop this monstrosity?" Asks Gatack.

"We keep pressing forward." Replies TheBee. He the zooms forward. But if forced to jump back to avoid getting shots at.

The dark blue MedaRiders, then gets an idea. "Cast On!" States the stag beetle themed Medabot, as he closes Stag's madables.

 **"CAST ON."**

His thick extra armour flies on and attaches to his body. He then uses the gattling guns attached to his shoulder to try and shoot at Mega-Emperor. All of the shots hit, but none of them do any actual damage. "That didn't work. So time for phase two." Mutters the red eyed MedaRider. "Cast Off!". He then flips the mandibles all the way.

 **"CAST OFF."**

All his additional armour then is rocketed off. The blue and silver Medabot had angled himself so that a large section of his chest armour is going straight towards the huge Medabot. But the purple, green, grey and orange Medabot sends out a missile that intercepts the piece of armour and blasts it off course.

"Darn. I thought that, that was going to work." Mutters Gatack.

"Fire missiles." Reports the huge Medabot. It then sends out a large amount of missiles and sends them out in all directions.

The medabots are able to block or dodge the missiles.

Unfortunately one missile gets past them all and is heading directly for Ikki.

"Ikki!" Calls out Kabuto.

But suddenly a voice calls out: "Sumilidon! Intercept that missile!".

Then in a flash the missile gets cut into four pieces and explodes harmlessly in midair.

The look a small distance away and see it's Sumilidon with his right arm down.

"Sumilidon? That means…" Starts the ponytailed boy.

"You can thank me later Ikki." Says a familiar voice.

The young Tenryou turns and sees a very familiar young boy. "Koji?" Asks Ikki. "W-what are you doing here?".

"You didn't actually think I was going to leave you alone did you? There's no way I was going to let you take all the credit for stopping this thing." States the second best Medafighter in the country. "So, what's the plan?".

"We can't damage him from a distance and he won't let us get close. We need some sort of powerful attack that can break though his defense and beat him in one blow!" Explains the Phantom Renegade.

"What about the MedaForce? Can't one of the MedaRiders use it to blast that thing away?" Questions the young heir.

"Yes. But the question is, which one of them will do it? We can only have one of them do it. The others have to distract Mega-Emperor, do it can't stop them." States the masked man.

"Guys I think we have bigger problems right now! Look!" Shouts the ponytailed boy, as he points forward.

The two of humans turn and see that Mega-Emperor has raised its missile launching arm up high and with a roar sends out several powerful missiles, that rocket into the air, but then arc down, and head straight towards everyone else.

"Incoming!!!" Cries out Gatack.

They all then attempt to dive out of the way. Unfortunately, the all seem to react a little too late, as even though the dodges the initial exploration, they are all sent back by the resulting blast wave.

Phantom Renegade is the first to recover. The masked man pushes himself to his feet and looks around. He sees that the rest of the good guys are all laying on the ground. None of them are all that hurt, bit the blast did knock the wind out of all of them. The masked Medafighter sees that Kabuto is getting up. Out of the corner of the thief's eye, he notices something. He moves a little toward what he saw and upon closer inspection he sees that it's Kabuto's unique MedaWatch, which must have fallen off Ikki's wrist during the blast. He then has an idea. Phantom Renegade quickly moves over to it and picks it up. He brings the watch like device up close. "Kabuto! Kabuto! Listen to me. We need to stop this thing, now!" States the white masked thief. "And to do so, we have to use that!".

"Are you sure?" Asks the first Medabot.

"We have no other real choice. We have to use that Prominence Nova!" States the best Medafighter in Japan.

"Huh, just like old times." Mutters the red MedaRider. He then stand straight up and holds his hand outstretched in front of him, with his right hand above his left and has his palms facing one another. Red electricity starts to crackle between his black hands, as a ball of energy starts to form in the middle and the ball crackles for a few seconds before it suddenly comes a light and looks like a blazing red, mini sun. He then slowly starts to spread his hands apart, as the mini sun starts to grow.

Mega-Emperor seems to freeze in shock as it continues to watch the Prominence Nova continue to grow.

Just then the others start to get up and all of them see the light caused by the Prominence Nova.

"Wow!" Gasps Koji.

"Is that?" Starts Drake.

"Yes, it's the Prominence Nova!" States Sasword.

"Never thought I'd see him use that attack again." Comments Gatack.

"Wait! What's Kabuto's do? And why does it look like Arcbeetle's Prominence?" Questions Ikki.

"That's because it is the Prominence. More specifically it is the more powerful version of it known as the Prominence Nova." Explains the number one Medafighter in the country, as he walks over to the young Tenryou boy. "Oh, by the way, here.". He then passes the young boy his MedaWatch. "It came off during the explosion and I needed it to relay the order to Kabuto to use the attack.".

"Oh, thanks." Replies Ikki. "Wait a second, how could Kabuto know Arcbeetle's move? and how did you know he knows it?".

"Huh. I might as well come clean. First of all, the Prominence was originally Kabuto's move that he developed with his old Medafighter years ago. Long before Arcbeetle was ever made!" Reveals the mysterious thief. "Arcbeetle was made specifically to use that move. But, technologically the Prominence and the Prominence Nova are Kabuto's move.".

"Wow! But wait, how do you know all of that?" Asks the ten year old Tenryou.

"Because my true name is Hikaru Agata and I was once Kabuto's Medafighter!" Reveals Hikaru Agata.

""WHAT?!"" Questions the two young boys.

"I know that it's a surprise, but we have more serious things to pay attention to! Look!" States the masked Agata man, as he points forward.

The two of them look forward and their eyes widen at what they see.

The Prominence Nova had grown to about half the first Medabot's size. "I forgot how taxing this move actually was! Oh well. Guess I've come to far, I can stop." Mutters the blue eyed Medabot. "So, here comes the…"

 **"PROMINENCE NOVA!"**

He then fires the large fiery orb straight at Mega-Emperor.

"Everyone! Cover your eyes! Now!" Commands the Space Medafighter X.

Everyone, except the huge Medabot, does as Hikaru says and covers their eyes.

Just in time as the miniature sun rams into the huge Medabot, and once it hits it, the blazing red sphere explodes in a blinding flash and a thunderous boom. Then the only sounds heard are Mega-Emperor roaring in pain, followed by a loud splash, indicating that it's flown over the edge and fallen into the ocean below.

The all open their eyes and no longer see the huge Medabot anywhere.

Kabuto almost faints forward, but TheBee and Sasword act the quickest and catch him mid fall, and places his arms over their shoulders to keep him up.

"You did Kabuto." Compliments the purple MedaRider.

"Affirmative." Agrees the yellow MedaRider.

"Thank you. But, I don't think I'll ever do that again." Mutters the crimson MedaRider.

His friends all just chuckle.

Later they are all on the outstretched part of the cliff, looking over the edge, to the water below, although they couldn't see Mega-Emperor anywhere.

"Well, all I can say is goodbye and good riddance!" States Gatack as he throws his right arm down. "And boy, am I glad that's over!".

"Er, Gatack." Says Dark as he has his back to the darker blue MedaRider, as he taps him on the shoulders.

"What is it?" Asks the stag beetle themed Medabot, as he turns to look at the lighter shaded Medabot. The skilled gunslinger just points forward. The dark blue MedaRiders looks straight forward and his red eyes widened in shock, at the fact that they are trapped with a huge amount of Rubberobo grunts blocking their way. "Oh! COME ON!".

 **Today Kabuto's battle with Arcbeetle has been left unfinished, because of Whitesword's intervention, causing Kabuto to defeat him with the MedaForce Saber and then Kabuto defeats Mega-Emperor with the Prominence Nova.**


	28. Road To Ruin

**Road To Ruin**

After using the powerful Prominence Nova to defeat the Monstrous Mega-Emperor, Kabuto's energy was completely depleted. Then they realised that they all have been surrounded by the full force of the Rubberobo Gang. Despite the valiant efforts of, the other MedaRiders, Ikki, Koji, Sumilidon, Phantom Renegade and Arcbeetle, the Rubberobo Gang had been able to capture the weakened Kabuto and fled with him and Akago.

Ikki is desperately trying to run after the Rubberobo Gang helicopter. Which is filled with Grunts and has the crimson red Medabot bound by thick metal bindings to a metal table, with Akagi still attached to his belt.

"Kabuto! Kabuto!" Calls out the ten year old boy.

But Kabuto, despite retaining his Medal, is the Medabot equivalent to being knocked out.

"Sorry kid. But Kabuto can't hear you right now." Shouts out a Grunt of the Rubberobo Gang.

The first Medabot's Medafighter then leaps out and is able to grab ahold of the bottom of the opened helicopters door.

"Hey! No hitchhikers!" States another Grunt. He then hits the young Tenryou with his rubber covered foot.

This causes him to lose his grip and then falls out from the helicopter. Fortunately he is able to land, relatively safe onto a tree.

Nearby, as the helicopter flies off into the distance.

"Rubberobos! Wait!" Cries out Shrimplips, as he and the other golden duel atteni robos are stranded in the cliff over the sea.

"Come back!" Shouts Gillgirl.

"Come back!" Repeats Squidguts.

"They, they probably couldn't hear us, that's all." Mutters the shortest gang member. "The helicopter is really loud and with the rubber hood over their ears.".

"He heard you. Let's face it robos, we've been abandoned." States Seaslug.

Meanwhile Ikki, had been able to get down from the tree. He's quickly been surrounded by the remaining good MedaRiders, along with the second best Medafighter in Japan and his sabertooth tiger based partner. But the best Medafighter in the country and his partner is disappeared. But he had fallen to his knees. "Kabuto." Sobs the ponytailed boy. He then punches the ground in frustration. "How could I let this happen?".

"It's not your fault, Ikki." Says Koji.

"Koji's right. If anything. This is probably more our fault, than yours." Adds Gatack.

"Let's not forget they also got Akago!" States Stag as he and the other Zecters, detach from their respective posts

"They are correct. If we had properly fought against the Rubberobo Gang and been more effective against Mega-Emperor, then Kabuto would have needed to use the Prominence Nova and in doing so wouldn't have used nearly as much of energy. Meaning the Rubberobo Gang couldn't have take him or Akago." Explains Sasword.

"Affirmative. We are the ones to blame." Agrees TheBee.

"Hey!" States Drake. This causes all of them to turn and look at them. "Listen, I know that we are all, sad that Kabuto and Akago got captured. And that we are all mad at the fact we couldn't save them. But just standing around here, isn't going to fix any of that. If we want to find out where they've taken them and rescue them. Are you with me?".

""Yeah!"" Agrees the other blue duo.

""Affirmative/Roger!"" Replies the yellow and black partners.

"We are in." Says Sasword.

"Correct." Adds Sasori.

"We're going to help. Right big brother?" Asks PunchHopper.

"We will." Answers KickHopper. With Kicker nodding and Puncher hopping in joy.

"We're going to help to. Kabuto risked everything in order to help us. Now It's time we repay him." Says the young heir. "Right, Sumilidon?".

"Right." Agrees the tri clawed Medabot.

The sharp shooter of the MedaRiders then turns and looks at the red shirt wearing Medafighter. "What do you say Ikki?" Asks the gun user.

The young boy then looks at them. "Let's go save Kabuto?" States the ponytailed boy.

"But, wait." Says the other black haired boy in the group.

"What is Koji?" Asks the purple MedaRider.

"We have no idea on how to find him. So what are we going to do?" Questions Sumilidon's Medafighter.

"Well, I originally planned going to Dr. Aki and borrow the MedaRider Positioning System. But looks like we have another option." Replies the blue lensed Medabot.

"Huh?" Wonders his darker shaded comrade.

The dragonfly themed Medabot then jabs his thumb off to the side.

They all look in that direction and spot the twin antenna robos.

"Hey, it's you guys." States Ikki.

The four leader Rubberobo Gang realise they've been spotted.

"No it's not." Counters the tanned man.

"""Runaway!""" Cries the other three members.

They all then do so.

"Oh no you don't! Get back here you, rubber wearing weirdos!" Shouts Gatack.

All of the Zecters quickly return to their positions and the MedaRiders quickly give chase, with Ikki right behind them.

"Forget it! There's nothing we can do!" Yells back Seaslug as the all continue to run away.

"Leave us alone! We're not even part of the Rubberobo Gang anymore." Cries out the tallest Rubberobo.

"We don't know where they've take Kabuto." Says the sole female of the quartet.

"You latex losers can't get away, so just stop running!" States the youngest Tenryou.

"Just stop chasing us!" Shouts out Seamore Slugbottom.

Unfortunately Shrimpy Lippowits had tripped on a rock and falls face first onto the ground.

Before he could get worse up again, the red eyed blue armoured MedaRider quickly leaps on and keeps the blonde rubber wearing male on the ground.

"Where'd they take Kabuto?" Asks the ponytailed Tenryou.

"Hey, listen we really can't tell ya, because we don't know anything." States the shorter man. "And you can't keep Shrimplips. Especially today. He's got inflamed diaper rash.".

"Okay two things. One, drr, and two, yuck!" Remarks the stag beetle themed Medabot.

"But, surely you must have some idea of where they've taken our comrades." Says the scorpion based Medabot. "So why don't you start talking. Before, rash boy here, gets any rashier.".

"Ah! It burns!" Mutters the blonde tufted boy.

"So? What's it going to be?" Questions Ikki.

"These guys are really, serious, robos." Comments the red headed woman.

"You leave him alone." Whimpers the muscular man.

"Come one guys, be pals and just pot the Shrimpster down. Okay?" Requests the tanned man. "Just be the good guys and don't take prisoners.", as he sweats nervously and gives and equally nervous laughter.

"No." States TheBee. "And if you haven't noticed, the MedaRiders and the Rubberobo Gang are particularly at war with one another. This was almost solidified when your gang kidnapped two of our comrades and in war, sometime we take prisoners. So Shrimplips here, is technically classed as a 'prisoner of war'.".

"You got us there." Mutters Seaslug.

"What are we going to do?" Asks Gillgirl.

"Well, we're going to do what we do best." Replies the lead rubber wearing man. "Run away!". He then runs off

"Wait for me!" Shouts out Squidguts. The muscular man then follows after the other man.

"Ah!" Yelps the female member of the group and follows them.

"They just ran away." Comments the younger Hopper brother. He then turns to his big brother. "Big bro, don't they care about their teammates?".

"Can't say that they don't. But to be honest, cowards like them, will run away without a second thought, if it means saving their own rubber covered hides." Explains the elder brother.

"What jerks." Mutters PunchHopper.

The dark blue MegaRider then let's go of their prisoner, who falls to his knees in despair.

"They left me all alone." Mumbles the shortest person in the area. "Just me and my diaper rash. Now, who's going to put talcum powder in those hard to reach place?".

Sasword glances at Drake.

"Oh no! I'm not doing that!" States the gun using Medabot and he looks away.

Later at the Medabot Comparation, just after sunset. The kids and their Medabots are all waiting around for their friends to return.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Wonders Karin.

"I'm afraid there isn't. The only thing we can do now, is wait." Replies Erika.

The all look off and are all obviously worried.

"I hope that Kabuto's alright." Mutters Brass.

"Me too." Agrees Neutranurse.

"So do I." Adds PepperCat.

A bit away Kantaroth is looking at the three female Medabots.

"How does Kabuto do it? He has three girls after him and I don't even think that he realises it." Comments the heavy armoured Medabot.

"Master is great at a lot things, some he literally doesn't even have to try." Remarks KrosserDog.

"True." Agrees Totalizer.

The clock on the nearby wall then strikes 6'o clock.

"It's 6'o clock." Mutters the short haired brunette.

"6'o clock! No way!" Shouts Rintaro. His little outburst causes everyone to turn to look at him. "That means that the Robattle Rankings were finalised a mm hour ago! With Ikki and Kabuto still in fourth place!".

"How can you think about that, right now, Rintaro! The others could be in serious trouble!" States the school journalist.

"Yeah. But, fourth place means that they won't be going to the World Robattle Championships!" Counters the older boy in the room. "As! Dude! Life can be so frustrating!".

Then the sound of a phone buzzing is heard.

The red haired girl then pulls out her pink coloured cellphone from a pocket in the back of her skirt and answers it.

"Hello." Answers the pigtailed girl.

"Karin my dear. Sorry to keep you waiting." Comes the voice of the second best Medafighter in Japan.

The kind girl gaps lightly. "It's Koji." Says the legendary Medafighter.

The other kids gasps hearing his name.

"What happened? Where are you? Is Ikki and the others okay?" Questions the rich girl.

"Er, sure. They're fine. But, more importantly, I'm fine." Replies the snobbish boy.

"And what about Kabuto?" Wonders the sweet heiress.

"Er, well you see. I have good news, bad news and some surprisingly news. Whichever do you want to hear?" Wonders Koji.

"Oh! I'll ask the others." Replies Karin. She then turns to look at the othets. "Well, he, Ikki and the others are alright are okay. But he has some good, bad and surprising news about Kabuto. What do you guys want to hear?".

"Em. I think we better hear the good news first." Answers Erika.

"Okay." Responds the redhead. She then brings the phone back up. "We'd like the good news first.".

"Alright. The good news is that Kabuto was able to defeat that monstrous Medabot." Replies the skilled Medafighter.

"Oh that's good." Remarks the female red haired.

"What is it?" Asks Sloan.

"Well the good news is that Kabuto was able to defeat that monstrous Medabot." Repeats the female Rosewood student.

"Well that was to be expected." Remarks Samantha.

"Can we hear the surprising news next?" Suggests Spyke. "I'd like to leave the bad news for last.".

"Alright then." Says Karin. She then starts to talk back into the phone. "Koji, what's the surprising news?".

"Well, Karin, my dear. The surprising news is that not only did we discover the Phantom Renegade/Space Medafighter X's real name. It's Hikaru Agata and he was once Kabuto's Medafighter." Reveals Koji.

"Oh my! That is surprising!" Agrees the pigtailed girl.

"What's surprising?" Asks Erika.

"Well, apparently the Phantom Renegade's real name is Hikaru Agata and he was Kabuto's old Medafighter." Repeats the red head.

"What!?" Questions the young journalist, as everyone turns to look at the pigtailed girl in shock. "The Phantom Renegade was Kabuto's old Medafighter? That's unbelievable!".

"No way dude! Phantom Renegade is Hikaru Agata! That's so cool!" Shouts out Rintaro.

"Wait. Who's Hikaru Agata? Have you ever heard of him, boss?" Wonders the spiky haired member of the Screws Gang.

"No. I've never heard of anybody names Hikaru." Replies the orange tinted glasses wearing girl.

"Seriously you guys don't know about Hikaru Agata?" Asks the shortest human there. All of them just shake their heads. "Well he was this super awesome Medafighter that took part in the World Robattle Championships eight years ago. He was awesome! He and his Medabot reportedly never lost a Robattle. Making his Medabot the Undefeated Medabot! And if Kabuto was his partner, then that means, Kabuto is the Undefeated Medabot!".

"But wait, we thought Neutranurse was the Undefeated Medabot." Remarks Brass.

"You thought that I was the Undefeated Medabot? But, why?" Questions Neutranurse.

"Well, we heard these rumours that the Legendary Medafighter had the Undefeated Medabot. But obviously that's not true. But I do wonder. How did that myth get started?" Asks the pink bowed Medabot.

"Maybe someone heard of the Undefeated Medabot and the Legendary Medafighter, and figured that someone like the Legendary Medafighter, must have a powerful Medabot, like the Undefeated Medabot and it went from there." Reasons PepperCat.

"Hey! We're getting off track. Karin ask what's the bad news is!" Orders Erika.

"Okay." Replies the skirt wearing girl. She then turns her attention to her pink phone. "Koji, what's the bad news ?".

"Oh! Well. You see… um." Mutters Koji over the phone.

"Koji? What's the matter?" Wonders the kind redhead.

At where the impromptu Rescue Team, the second best Medafighter in the country starts to sweat slightly. The male Rosewood student just sighs before answer. "The truth is, that after Kabuto defeated Mega-Emperor… we were all ambush by the Rubberobo and kabuto used up to much energy, so he couldn't defend himself, and they kidnapped him and Akago! But don't worry, we're are all going to rescue them. So good by my dear." Frantically reveals the flustered heir, and he then quickly hangs up and sighs again.

"Hey! Koji, keep up. We can't afford to waste anymore more time!" Calls back Gatack, as he and the other MedaRiders are all out in front of him, with Sumilidon trailing a bit behind them and Shrimplips is forced to lead the way, as he had been tied up and Ikki is holding the end of the rope.

"Oh! I coming." Responds the rich boy. He then runs forward to catch up with the others.

Back at the Medabot Corporation, Karin is acting frantic. "Koji? Koji? Koji?!" Questions the pigtailed girl. But she just gets a dialling tone in reply. She then releases a tired sigh and puts her phone away. She looks down sadly.

"Mrs. Karin. What's the matter? W-what happened to Kabuto?" Asks the red eyed female Medabot.

"Well. Kabuto has been kidnapped by the Rubberobo Gang!" Reveals her Medafighter.

"""""WHAT?!?!""""" Questions all the female Medabots.

"Noway! Kabuto's been captured?" Asks the short haired girl.

"How could that have been? I mean Kabuto's super tough and strong. How on earth did he get captured?" Questions Samantha.

"Well, apparently, Kabuto had used up a lot of energy and then the Rubberobo Gang ambushed them and he didn't have enough energy left to fight back." Replies the young heiress.

Everyone in the room remains silent for a moment, before the hyperactive duel hair toned boy shouts out in frustration.

"Awww man! Dudes! We can't just wait around, doing nothing! We have to go and help them!" States the bandage wearing boy.

"You know! He's right. We can't just sit around. We have to help them!" Shouts out Erika.

"Oh no you don't." Comes the voice of Karin's uncle.

The all turns and see Dr. Aki walking over to them.

"But Uncle." Begins the redhead. But the bold man interrupts her.

"No, buts Karin. We'll take care of this." States the visor wearing man.

"Dr. Aki!" Says Erika.

"Forget it. This a very serious situation. But, I've got my best people on it and we are going to get the others back." Responds the white haired man. "Everyone, just stay calm and composed. Don't fly off the handle at every piece of news.".

Just then Ms. Caviar comes running in, with a lab coat on.

"Dr. Aki, these news!" Announces the glasses wearing woman.

"Oh. What is it Miss Caviar?" Asks the older scientist.

The female research then leans in close and whispers the news into his ear. The news is evidently very surprising.

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING!" Shouts the shocked cheapskate. He then turns to look at the other, with a look of forced calm. "Ah! Everyone stay calm and think of your happy place.".

"We are calm. The only one who's panicking is you." Replies Renge.

"Yeah. And aren't you the one who just told us to remain composed?" Asks Jyuka.

The eccentric man then justs runs off, with his subordinate following him.

Meanwhile in an unknown location, Kabuto is trapped in a large glass cylinder, which is filled with a green liquid and has loads of metal cables attached to his body. His back panel is flipped open, but still has his Medal in his body and Akago is still on his belt. But despite all this, the first Medabot just floats their seemingly lifelessly. With flowing screens surrounding him.

Several ZECT Technicians are typing away on computer that line the base of the glass tank.

A sinister laughter is heard ringing through the room.

"Finally. I have your Rider Medal. Soon my plan will begin." Comes Dr. Meta-Evil's voice from the shadows.

A Russian blue cat, with a dark turquoise helmet on it's head, with gaps for it's ears to come through and has yellow platings over the eyes, with has a thin red slit on it, is resting on the evil leader of three villainous groups. It then let's out a simple, tired meow.

Initiating sir." Announces one of the Technicians. He then presses a button and then electricity starts to crackle along the cables and electrocutes the Undefeated Medabot, causing him to react by crying out in pain and waking up.

"Greetings Kabuto. It's so nice to finally meet you face-to-face." Greets the mysterious doctor.

"Err. That voice." Mutters the blue eyed Medabot, as he opens his eyes and fixes his gaze forward, which quickly sharpens. "Dr. Meta-Evil I presume.".

The evil scientist just chuckles. "Still has sharped witted as ever. I'll admit that I'll miss that when you're gone. But, I'll get over it." States the creator of the Worms.

"What are you going to do?" Asks the oldest Medabot.

"Simply do you remember what happened eight years ago? And how you and the other MedaRiders were the only the unaffected? Well except for my Worms. But, do you?" Questions Dr. Meta-Evil.

"Eight years ago?" Wonders the red MedaRider. He thinks for a moment, before realising what he meant. This realisation causes his eyes to widen in shock. "No. No! NO! You can't! I won't let you unleash that chaos again!". He then starts to struggle strongly.

"You don't have a choice." Responds the evil leader of ZECT.

Back at the Medabot Corporation, the head of the corporation and his female researcher. Both are looking ayat some strange readout on a computer.

"See these readings? The sensors are picking up an unidentified signal from above the city." Says Ms. Caviar, as both scientists start to sweat.

"Triangulate the signal's origin. Find out where it's coming from." Orders Dr. Aki.

"Right." Replies the short haired woman.

Back with the crimson red MedaRider. The strongest MedaRider grunts in pain as more electricity surges through his body.

"Now do you see, Kabuto? You can't win against me. One way or another you will become a simple pawn in my plan. There's no way you can win." States Dr. Meta-Evil.

The bound Medabot just gives a low chuckle. Which only serves to anger the mysterious doctor.

"What is so funny?" Asks the evil leader of the Rubberobo Gang.

"I don't have to win against you. I just have to wait long enough and sooner or later, my friends will find me. And that's a promise." Says Kabuto.

"Ha! Those fools can't possibly find this base." Comments the villainous scientist.

"You really don't know my friends." Quietly remarks the rhinoceros beetle themed Medabot.

Outside, Ikki, Koji, Sumilidon, Shrimplips and the MedaRiders are outside of a large stone gateway, that has a symbol, identical to the outline of a Medabot's Medal.

"Here we are. This is the closest hide out I know of. They probably took Kabuto in there." Says the blonde boy.

"Are you sure this is it?" Asks the second best Medafighter in Japan.

"Yeah. I always thought that this place was completely abandoned." Says the ponytailed boy.

"I'm tell you. This is the place." Responds Shrimpy. "Come on I'll show you.".

They then walk into the gateway and the shortest person there, then starts to feel over the left wall. "Oh, where is it? I know it's here." Mutters the youngest rubber wearing male.

Fortunately Drake is able to spot what Shrimplips is apparently looking for. "Is it this?" Asks the dragonfly themed Medabot, as he pushes a small section of the wall, which goes back a bit and acts like a button.

"That's it." Replies the blonde baby. He then turns to look at the other two humans in the group. "You may not want to stand there.".

"And why's that?" Wonders Koji.

Just then, the floor underneath the two of them, descends and transforms into a long stone ramp. The two ten year olds only have to let out a startled yelp. Before, they fall and starts start tumbling down the ramp.

Gatack just pears down, over the edge. "Oh! That's what he meant." Realises the red eyed MedaRider.

The two young, Medafighters are continuing to tumble and roll down the stone ramp, until they end up hitting the ground, at the bottom of the slope.

The rest of the rescue groups, come down sliding on their feet and lands safely on the floor.

"You know, it works better if you slide down." Remarks the shortest former Rubberobo.

"Gee. Thanks for telling us." Sarcastically replies Ikki.

The group then continue to go down the ruins and they are amazed to see paintings, depicting Medabots. Particularly, PepperCat, Arcbeetle, Kantaroth and Sumilidon.

"Wow. Paintings of Medabots. Hey! There's Sumilidon." Comments Koji.

"And they aren't the main attraction. Look at these guys." States the dark blue Medabot.

They all turn and see what the stag beetle based robot. It causes all of their eyes to widen in shock.

A large mural that covers an entire wall. It depicts all seven MedaRiders, standing atop a cliff and beneath them is an army of Worms.

"It's… us!" Says Drake in shock. "But how?".

"As far as I can recall, this scene never happened. Not to us any way and even if it did, why would it be here? In the middle of an ancient ruin." Wonders Sasword.

"So the question is, who are those handsome devils?" Asks the two blade using Medabot.

The others just look at him with a deadpan expression. Which just causes the red eyed MedaRider to chuckle nervously.

"Couldn't have the Rubberobo Gang have done it?" Asks PunchHopper.

"No. These paintings are much too old. Besides I doubt that the Rubberobo Gang has this much artistic talent in their rank." Replies KickHopper.

"Good point big bro." Responds the brown Hopper.

"Hey, guys! Look at this." Says Koji, causing everyone to turn and look at him. They quickly zero in on what he has in his right hand.

"A Medal?" Questions the other ten year old.

It's a Medal, but part of it is broke off and is partially covered in rust.

The young heir passes the rusted Medal to Kabuto's Medafighter. But it then crumbles to dust in Ikki's grip. "What?" Questions the red shirt wearing boy.

"There are more down here." Reports TheBee, as he kneels down beside a small pit, that has several half buried Medals, each of them are in the same condition as the one that just disintegrated.

"Huh? Why are a bunch of Medals buried in the ground?" Asks Drake.

"Before you even consider blaming me, let me tell you. It wasn't me!" States the young Lippowits.

The swordmaster of the group and inspects the ground underneath them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but this dirt appears to be over 250,000 years old." Says the green eyed MedaRider.

"What? How is that possible? I mean humanity didn't appear on earth until little over 200,000 years ago. This doesn't make any sense." Responds the Medabot make-up artist.

"I know that, but I'm just saying what I can see and I can see that this earth is 250,000 years old!" States Sasword.

Suddenly, a bright light is shined onto them. They all turn and see a trio of ZECT Agents with the middle one holding the flashlight that's releasing the light.

"Holt! Who's there?" Questions the middle ZECT Agent.

"Who are theses guys?" Asks Shrimplips.

'ZECT?! What are ZECT Agents doing here?" Thinks the young Tenryou.

"Who are you are? Wait a second. It the rest of the MedaRiders! Get them!" Orders the lead Agent of ZECT.

"Ho oh! Guys let's beat it." Shouts out the MedaRider with the navy blue Medal.

The Kabuto Rescue Team then quickly run off.

"After them!" Commands the middle ZECT Agent, as he keeps the light of the other group.

"This way! There's a secret exit over here." Shouts out the sunglasses wearing infant, as he begins to lead the way.

"I hope your right. For your sake, if not ours." Responds the sword using MedaRider.

The reach the supposedly secret exit, which is covered by suited ZECT Agents.

"Aaahh!" Shrieks Shrimpy Lippowits.

"Guess it wasn't as secret as you thought." Remarks Gatack.

They all look around, only to see that they are surrounded by the suited agents of the evil ZECT organisation.

"Intruders will not be tolerated!" States an agent.

"Your end will be swift and merciless!" Adds a second agent.

"This could get ugly." Comments Koji.

"Ha! Things got ugly, the moment these jerk walked into the room." Responds the red eyed MedaRider.

Just then a familiar tomboy's voice is heard from the slope entrance.

"Put the Screws to them!" Shouts out Samantha, as he quickly slides down the entrance, with Spyke and Sloan following after her and their Medabots coming after them.

The long banged girl delivers a surprise kick to the back of the ZECT Agents that were standing in front of the entrance.

The Screw Gang then poses over their defeated enemies. "There's no way, we'd just sit around, whilst our ally, Kabuto, is in trouble." States the female brunette.

Then, Erika, Karin and Rintaro come sliding down the ramp, with their Medabots, Renge and Jyuka following after them.

"Erika? Karin?" Questions Ikki.

"How did you find us?" Asks Koji.

"Easy. We just used one of my uncle's MedaRider Positioning System and after that, it was easy for us to find you." Explains the redhead.

"I can see the headlines now: 'Tech-savvy heiress saves bumbling Medafighters'." Says the school newspaper journalist.

"I'd advise saving the headline, until after we get out of here!" Advices Sasword.

"This isn't a game. Erika! Especially with ZECT here!" States the Tenryou male.

"Oh sure… Wait a minute, did you just say ZECT is here?" Asks the short haired brunette. She then sweats nervously, as she looks around and sees the members of the more dangerous evil organisation. "What are they do here? I thought that it was supposed to be the Rubberobo Gang.".

"Wait dudes, who are these ZECT dudes?" Wonders Rintaro.

"Lets just say they are bad and leave it at that." Replies Renge.

"ZECT? Well it doesn't matter, because now you are facing Samantha, the leader of the notorious Screws Gang." States the jacket wearing girl. See then sees that all of the ZECT Agents had formed a circle around them and is slowly closing in on them. "That's right. Standing in a circle, so that you can be knocked over like dominos!".

"Samantha! There not in a circle so that they can be beat by you. There surrounding us and are closing in!" Shouts out Ikki.

"Oh! No choice! Smoke bomb!" Cries out the young redhead, as she brings out a small dark blue orb and then throws in onto the ground. A large smokescreen then comes out and blinds everyone.

"What? What kind of little girl carries around a smoke bomb?" Questions a coffing ZECT operative.

"Karin, come with me." Says the ponytailed boy, as he grabs ahold of a girl's right arm, in the smokescreen.

"Take my hand Karin." States Koji as he grabs the girl's other arm.

"We're did those brats go?" Questions an agent.

"We can't let those snot nosed punk get away! Find them!" Orders another ZECT Agent.

A group of them then run past a tunnel, which has Ikki hiding in it.

"It's alright Karin, you're safe." Assures the ponytailed boy.

"Yeah right. I'm the one who lead us here." Argues the rich Medafighter.

"Thanks." Thanks the voice of a familiar tomboy.

The two of them turn and see that the arms they are holding, are actually Samantha's.

"Samantha!?" Questions the ten year old Tenryou.

"I thought that her arm was a bit scaly!" Remarks the Second best Medafighter in Japan.

The two of them then quickly swipe their hands away. Although the tomboy is blushing and glances to Kabuto's Medafighter, with a saddened look.

"Hey guys! I'd hate to break up the soap opera, but we still have work to do!" Says Gatack.

The three Medafighters, look forward and sees that the stag beetle themed Medabot is standing there, with both feline based Medabots behind him.

"Hey! I was actually enjoying that!" Comments Shrimplips, as he watches off from the side. Everyone just shoots him a sour look. " Shutting up now!".

Meanwhile in another is Sloan, Spyke, Rintaro, their Medabots and the Hopper brothers.

"Boss! Where are you!?" Shouts out the Spiky haired boy.

"Dude. I think we lost her." Replies the shortest human.

"Well then! I guess I'll just stop yelling now!" Yells out the blue shirt wearing boy.

"Please do." Remarks PunchHopper.

"Wait!" States the red hat wearing boy.

"What is it, Sloan?" Asks Totalizer.

"Watch your step, guys. A place like this is bound to be loaded with bobby traps. From where on in we have to proceed with the utmost caution." Warns the pudgy boy. "Remember, one wrong step could be your last.".

"Gee, could you make that sounds more ominous." Sarcastically asks KickHopper.

As Sloan starts moving down a bricked corridor, slowing and carefully checking the floor.

"You know, he really opens up, without boss around." Says Spyke. "He just said, four full sentences.".

"You're, right Spyke." Agrees KrosserDog. " This has to be the most talkative I've ever seen him.".

Unfortunately all over this waiting around had caused the hyperactive Rintaro to overload with energy. "Dudes! Let's just run for it!" Calls out the red and black haired boy. He then jumps over there yellow shirt wearing boy and bounds down the corridor.

"Rintaro, wait!" Cries out Kantaroth.

Unfortunately for the thick armour Beetle-Type, his words, fall on deaf ears, as the short boy, just keeps on running forward and accident steps on a tile that goes down. Back at the entrance a red arrow shoots out of one wall and imbeds itself in the other wall, just a hair's width for the spiky haired boy's head.

He looks up and sweats heavily at almost being hit by the long projectile.

The louse suspender wearing boy just keeps on running, with arrows shooting out behind him.

The rest of their group just runs forward as fast as possible, hoping to dodge all the arrows and catch up to the hyperactive Medafighter and they are also being chased by a giants bolder.

"Could he be any more immature." Rhetorically questions the dark green MedaRider.

"Probably." Answers the dark yellow Medabot.

"I think, big brother was being rhetorical." Say the brownish grey Hopper.

The the oldest human steps on another tile activating another bobby trap. This one causes a section of the ceiling to open up and several multicoloured snake drops right onto the two human male members of the Screws Gang, causing them to slightly freak out, but continue to run.

"Seriously? Why are there live snakes in an ancient temple? Where did they come from?" Questions the older brother.

Then, a wall slides down from the ceiling and blocks the path.

Unfortunately Rintaro is moving too fast and couldn't slow down fast enough and hit it face first.

The rest of the group are able to stop easily.

"I guess that's karma, for putting us through all that." Remarks the green Medabot. Just then another wall comes down behind them, boxing them all in. "I should have seen that coming.".

"'Let's just run for it.'." Mockingly repeats Spyke.

"Nice going Rintaro." Sarcastically remarks Sloan.

The walls then started to close in.

"Seriously? Are you kidding me? What is this? Some kind of movie?" Questions the brown Medabot.

"Er, dudes. This is just a thought, but this could be a trap." Says the two toned haired boy.

""Really? Ya, think?"" Asks the either two humans.

Meanwhile, Shrimplips is leader Ikki, Gatack, Koji, Sumilidon, Samantha and PepperCat down a different corridor.

"It feels like we're going in circles." Comments the rich Medafighter. "Are you sure this is the way?".

"I'm sure, I'm sure." Replies the blonde rubber wearing boy.

'Don't worry Kabuto. I promise that I'm going to save you, no matter what.' Thinks the ponytailed boy.

"Ikki…" Comes a distorted and groaning voice, but it can easily be recognised as Kabuto's.

The male Tenryou the raises his red and silver MedaWatch. "Kabuto! Are you there? Come in!" States his Medafighter.

"Is it really Kabuto?" Asks the brunette tomboy.

"Yes. It's me Samantha and I can hear you clearly." Responds the crimson Medabot.

"Kabuto, tell us where you are. We'll come and save you." Orders the red shirt wearing ten year old.

"I… I can't." Weakly replies the first Medabot.

"Kabuto! I don't care if it is dangerous. We're coming to save you, no matter what!" States Ikki.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but, he's right." Agrees Koji. "Besides e can take care of ourselves!".

"Yeah. We can totally handle those ZECT bozos." Adds Samantha.

The Undefeated Medabot gives a small chuckle. "You misunderstand. I know that you all can take care of yourselves. I mean I can't tell you where I am, because I don't know exactly where I am." Clarifies the captured Medabot.

Just then an agent's voice calls out.

"It's them! Get those kids!" Orders a ZECT operative.

"Oh ho! Let's go!" Shouts out Gatack.

The seven of them, they then quickly run away from the more dangerous evil organisation.

The Agents starts to chase after that group, they run past a door.

What they don't know is that, Karin, Neutranurse, Erika, Brass, Drake, Sasword, TheBee, Jyuka and Renge are all hiding behind the door.

"I think they're gone." Mutters the redhead.

"Seems like it." Replies the light blue MedaRider.

"But, what about the other?" Wonders the pig tailed girl. "Oh I just hope they are all alright.".

"Don't worry Miss Karin. I'm sure that everyone's fine." Reassures the female red eyed MedaRider.

"She's right, Karin. Don't worry, we'll find them. But, we can't do that if we are just sitting around on our butts. Come on, let's go." States the overall wearing girl.

"Alright, Miss Erika." Replies her Medabot.

"I agree with you Erika. We must get going." Agrees the purple Medabot.

"Affirmative." Responds the bee based Medabot.

"Let's do it." Adds the gunslinger it the bunch.

The group then quickly runs off, and they pass a very large object as it casts a huge shadow.

"Hey! Did that shadow look like a gigantic Medabot, to anyone else?" Asks Kabuto's adopted little sister, as they all continue running.

"Jyuka! This isn't the time for this, we have more important things to focus on!" Reprimands the former Bright ZECTropper.

"Sorry." Apologies the other school girl themed Medabot.

"Stop you brats!" Shouts out the front ZECT Agent, as he and large amount of other ZECT Agents continue to chase the main Kabuto Rescue Team.

"Ah! My diaper! It's chafing with every step!" Complains the blonde male.

"TMI, Shrimplips. T!M!I!" Shouts Gatack.

The group then quickly turns the corner.

Only to be caught in a trap and stuck in a net, that is suspended from the ceiling.

"Oh, come on! Are you kidding me?" Quietly questions the mandibled Medabot.

Fortunately the net they are trapped in, is lifted up high into the air, high enough that it causes the ZECT Agents to run right underneath them and miss them entirely.

"Oh, forget what I said. This was pretty lucky." Whispers the twin blade using Medabot.

Then something strange happens, a two attended Rubberobo walks in, underneath them.

"What's a Rubberobo doing here?" Wonders the dark blue MedaRiders.

The rubber wearing gang member turns around and looks up, revealing a familiar tanned skin, sunglasses and a long strand of dark hair.

"Seaslug?" Wonders Shrimplips.

Just then the net goes louse, causing them all to fall to the floor.

The Medabots are able to land safely on their feets, with no actual damage.

Unfortunately the two ten year old boys lands on their butts. The ten year old girl lands on her back and her eyes are replaced with swirls. The smallest had landed on his front, but is mostly fine.

Two more figures come out from behind them.

They all look back and sees the other two

"Gillgirl? Squidguts?" Questions the blonde tufted baby.

"What are you three doing here?" Asks Ikki.

"We want Shrimplips back." Simply states Seaslug.

""Really?"" Questions the ponytailed and tufted boys, as the turn to look at Seymour.

"Shrimplips, it's good to see you again." Comments Gillgirl

"We were really worried about you, with that inflamed diaper rash and all." States Squidguts.

The smallest former Rubberobo Gang member actually starts to cry. "Really? You guys… actually care about me? And my diaper rash?" Wonders Shrimpy Lippowits.

"Not really. But remember when I leant you my silk underpants, so that your rash wouldn't chap as much?" Asks the shorter man in rubber.

"Yeah." Answers the pacifier sucking boy, as he quickly moves and stands in front of the tanned man.

The lead member of the quartet then kneels down and puts his hands on his smaller friends shoulders. "Well, I have a hot date tonight, so I need you to take them off and give them back." States Seaslug. He then looks forward to the rest of the Kabuto Rescue Team, as the other two members of his ground move behind him. "But first! You guys are coming with us!".

"HUH?" Questions the six Medabots and Medafighters.

"The Rubberobo Gang abandoned us and now these guys are stepping on our turf. So we're going to show them what we are made of!" Explains the tanned man.

A bit later the group is in front of a large thick metal door.

"We found out, that they are keeping Kabuto trapped in this room. I should warn you, that if you go in there's no guarantee that you'll come out." Warns the leader of the former Rubberobos. "Are you sure you are willing to do this?". The three ten year olds, all nod in reply. "Well then… Have fun! See ya!". The four rubber wearing individuals all then make ridiculous poses and then run off to the side.

"Come back!" Calls out Ikki.

"You said that you were going to show them what you are made of!" Shouts Koji.

"Well do that tomorrow!" Yells out Seaslug.

"You guys go on ahead!" Adds the muscular man in the fleeing group.

"Well, I guess what they are made of, is chicken." Lightly Jokes Gatack.

The two boys just sigh. The turn around and see that Samantha is trying to tiptoe away.

"Samantha!" States the ponytailed Tenryou.

"Boss, we can't just leave. Kabuto's still in danger, and we have to help him." Says PepperCat.

"Listen PepperCat, this isn't even our fight…" Begins the leader of the Screws Gang, but is cut off by the female feline based Medabot.

"Yes it is! Kabuto put his life on the line to help us and even save our lives. Now he's the one in danger and needs our help. We can't just abandoned him! I'm sorry boss, but even if you leave, I'm staying. I can't just leave Kabuto, not when he need us the most!" States the red catgirl based Medabot.

"PepperCat." Mutters the tomboy. She then sees the massive amount of determination in her medabot's eyes and decides on it. "Alright. Let's do it.".

The six of them then quickly move in, as the door automatically opens, but they find themselves in a pitch black room.

"Hey! I can't see a thing." Complains the ponytailed girl.

"Are we in the right place?" Asks Koji.

"I don't know." Admits Sumilidon.

Suddenly the door slams shut behind them.

The all look around the dark room, but then the lights turn on and it reveals that there are three ZECT Agents in the room and in front of each is a Belzelga.

"They must have been watching us." Mutters Ikki.

"Do you fools think you can handle the combined power of three Belzelgas?" Questions one of the ZECT Medafighters.

 **BELZELGA.**

 **DEVIL-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: ZECT Agents.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Punch.**

"Let's see if I can." States the dark blue MedaRiders.

"Gatack? What are you doing?" Wonders the second best Medafighter in the country.

"We don't have time to waste with these bozos. Every second we waste, is another we don't have." Replies the stag beetle themed Medabot. He then detaches the blades from his shoulders and gets into a battle stance. "So while I deal with these guys. Now get going!".

"Right." Responds Ikki.

Him and the others the start to run off to the side, towards another door.

"Oh no you don't! Belzelga Alpha, stop those brats!" Order one of the trio of ZECT Agents.

"Destroy!" Roars out one of the Belzelgas in a deep male robotic voice.

The large fisted fly like Medabot zooms towards the kid and the feline Medabots. But in a flash of dark blue, the stag beetle based MedaRider appears to block the black and white Medabot, by crossing his two blades and using them to absorb the blow.

"Gatack!" Cries out the Tenryou boy.

"Keep going Ikki! I'll deal with them. Go!" Shouts Gatack, as he continues to struggle against Belzelga Alpha.

"Alright." Replies the ponytailed boy.

The rest of their group then quickly leave through another route, as the blue beetle themed Medabot continues to fight his three foes.

Back where Kabuto is actually being held, Dr. Meta-Evil is angrily watching the two boys, a girl and two Medabots run down a corridor. He then turns to glare at the first Medabot.

"Don't think this is over Kabuto." Growls out the evil scientist.

The rhinoceros beetle themed MedaRider looks up and has a happy glint in his eyes. "You're right, Meta-Evil. This isn't over. In fact, this has only just begun." Says The red MedaRider.

 **Today Gatack starts his battle against 3 Belzelgas.**


	29. Revolution

**Revolution**

Gatack is getting ready to face off against the three Belzelgas.

"Let's see if I was paying enough attention to when Kabuto did this." Mutters the dark blue MedaRiders. He then strengthen his stance and tightly grips his two blades. He takes a deep breath and then exhales. Then he is engulfed in the navy blue, fiery aura of his MedaForce. Then dark blue energy then starts to be channeled into his two swords. The red eyed, blue armoured MedaRider then calls out:

 **"MEDAFORCE SABERS!"**

His two weapons then glow navy blue and seem the extent out and enlarge. He then zooms forward, even faster than normally. He then first arrives to one of the Devil-Type and quickly slashes, first with his gold trimmed one and instantly following with the silver tried blade. He then instantly moves the over to the second one and then slashes with both his glowing swords in less than two seconds. Finally he strikes the last Belzelga with an X shaped slash and then leaps back and lands in a crouch.

All of this occurred so fast that neither the Belzelgas or the ZECT Agents controlling them had any chance to react and strangely despite his attacks clearly hitting them none of the black and white Medabots show any signs of taking damage, which the agents of the more dangerous organisation notices this.

"Ha! For all your tall you can't even leave a dent in our superior Belzelgas!" States the lead Agent.

The stag beetle themed Medabot then stands up and looks at them. "Are you sure about that?" Asks the duel wielding Medabot. He then deactivates his MedaForce Sabers and that seems to be some sort of signal as just then all three of the ZECT Medabots roar out in pain, in unison as cuts seem to instantly appear on their bodies and the locations of the cuts match the places where the golden trimmed MedaRider had hit them. Then all three of them fall forward and their three Medals all eject.

"You were saying?" Wonders Gatack as he holsters both his blades back onto his shoulders.

"Darn it." Mutters the leader of the three ZECT Agents. "Aarr! Retreat!".

The three men in suits all then run away, down another corridor connected to the back of the room.

"Should I follow those idiots? Na, I don't time to waste chasing those idiots. I have to help Kabuto." Says the dark blue MedaRider. "Oh before I do, I better alert Dr. Aki about this. Yo, Stag.".

The dark blue Zecter then detaches from his belt, with his mandibles automatically flipping and hovers in front of his partner.

"Yeah, buddy. What do need?" Asks the golden trimmed Zecter.

"I need you to send out a message to Baton. Tell him what's going on and that ZECT is here." Replies the larger of the dark blue duo.

"Got it." Responds the smaller stag beetle themed robot. His two red eyed then flash brightly for a few seconds before stops. "Alright I just sent the message. Now let's go!".

"Right." Says the two madable/horned MedaRider.

The two of them then quickly move down the corridor that the others had gone down a few minutes before.

Meanwhile at the Medabot Corporation, Ms. Caviar is working at the computer, with Dr. Aki standing behind her, but looks off to the side.

"Doctor, I've found the source of the transmission." Says the short haired woman as he glances behind her, before looks back at the screen, with the balding man looks at the computer's screen and takes a step closer. "See? Right there.".

The older doctor looks at the screen and recognises the location marked on the screen. "The Meyama Ruins? Are you sure?" Questions the sunglasses wearing man.

"No doubt about it." Responds the glasses wearing woman.

"But why there? What could the Rubberobo Gang possibly want there?" Wonders the cheapskate.

"Er… Dr. Aki. You have a visitor." Says one of the guards on a smaller screen on the computer console.

"At this hour, I'm a little busy. Just tell them to take a seat and I'll speak to them later." Replies the old man.

"Err. I can't, em, well, he's a bird." Answers the guard on the screen.

Then Baton appears and forces the guard off the screen, taking it all up with his beaky face.

"Dr. Aki! You gotta let me in!" Squawks the robotic bird.

"Baton!" Gaps the old man.

"Quick! We are running out of time!" Adds the metallic parrot.

Soon Gatack and Stag, had joined back up with Ikki, Koji, Samantha, Sumilidon and PepperCat and all of them are in an elevator that's going down.

"You know, I never really knew why Dr. Hushi ever actually made Medabots or where he got the inspection for us." Says the dark blue MedaRider, as his Zecter counterpart rests on his shoulder. "I have to admit, I never really understood it. I once asked Kabuto if we were made to more than just fight.".

"What did he say?" Asks the three dark blue bladed Medabot.

"He said that he couldn't answer it himself but he did say one weird thing that I could never understand." Replies the red eyed MedaRider.

"What was it?" Wonders the red female Medabot.

"It was: 'Others may have made our past and they may shape our present, with us. But, the only ones who can create our future is us'." Recalls the stag beetle based MedaRider. "The strangest thing was, he wasn't even quoting Dr. Hushi. Those were his own words. Seriously, those two probably just liked talking in riddles, to mess with us.".

"I can see that. Kabuto is the mysterious kind of guy." Remarks the ponytailed tomboy.

"What I want to know is what is with those Medals we found early. I mean where did those things come from? And why did they disintegrate like that? I mean they'd have to be ancient to become that fragile." States the second best Medafighter in Japan.

"Well, if Dr. Hushi was still alive he'd definitely know. But since he's gone there are probably only three people on the planet who could answer that question." Replies the Medabot with the navy blue Medal. "That would be Dr. Aki, because I think that he knows more than he's letting on. That Dr. Meta-Evil or who ever he is, because he must know something to want the Rare Medals so much and the last one would be Kabuto.".

"Okay I can understand the first two, but why would Kabuto know anything about it? I mean I get that he's rather smart, but still." Says Kabuto's Medafighter.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this, but I have to agree with Ikki. Why would Kabuto know anything about this?" Asks the long sleeved wearing boy.

"Because, not only was Kabuto the closest to Dr. Hushi, but he also acted as his lab assistant and if the doctor knew anything, the chances are that he'd teach it to Kabuto." Explains the Medafighterless Medabot. He then looks at the floor indicator above the door of the elevator and sees that they still aren't at the floor they need to be. He then let's out an annoyed sigh. "Seriously? How slow is this elevator?".

Meanwhile at the Medabot Corperation Dr. Aki and Baton are in the Medal room and are looking at one of the tanks with an ancient Medal in it.

"To think countless Medals around the world are all just clones of this and others like it." Remarks the white haired human.

"True. That is what Dr. Hushi's Medal Theory was truly about." Agrees the robotic bird.

"Right and I took it and used it to make Medals that are now inside Medabots all around the world, and now both the Rubberobo Gang and ZECT knows it." States the sunglasses wearing man. "The only question now, is what are they going to do next?".

At the same time Dr. Meta-Evil is watching as the ZECT Technicians input the final commands into their terminals.

"Good, soon the final phase of my plan will begin. Dr. Hushi was truly a fool. His misguided and foolish dream of making this world better, has instead paved the way for my world domination, for those who control the Medals, will control the world." Monologs the mysterious scientist. "Now it is time to initiate the final stage of Operation: Revelation. Normally, if I had used a normal Rare Beetle Medal, then only the clones of that particularly kind of Medal would be affected. But, I have discovered that, by using the unique and powerful Rider Medal from Kabuto, all Medabots will be affected. Now fire the signal!".

"Right." Responds one of the technicians. He then looks back at his true leader. "Sir, you should know that due to the power level and nature of the power, it will take much longer for the signal to be beamed across the planet.".

"Hum. If that is true then I am willing to wait a bit longer for the revolution to begin. But, send it out now!" Orders the shadowed leader of ZECT.

"Roger!" Replies the computer operator. He then hits a button.

Then dark red electric crackles inside the tube and Kabuto is forced to stifle a scream of pain, but is able to get out one word. "Ikki…" Weakly mutters the contained MedaRider.

Then from a lake that has four large grey rock spires coming from the center, on top of the mountain, a huge beam of light shoots high into the sky and seems to spread out, the strangest thing it that the beam is the same shade of red, as Kabuto's MedaForce.

At the Medabot Corporation, Ms. Caviar sees something alarming on the screen.

"Oh no." Gasps the brown eyed woman.

She then issues a call over the P.A.

"Doctor Aki, there's a powerful new transmission from the Meyama Ruins." Reports the female scientist.

"Now what?" Wonders the good doctor.

On the screen shows a diagram of the earth with several satellites and it shows that beams of energy are slowly, but surely moving to connect them all, with it all emanating from over Japan.

"It's slowly, but steadily spreading across the entire planet." Says the female employee. "It's using the Terracada satellites to redirect itself and it's starting to cover the entire planet. Doctor it seems we could be too late.".

Meanwhile Erika's group is running down a set of metal stair cases. The two humans are in front with both of their Medabots following after them. The two former ZECTroppers are behind them and Sword and TheBee coming after them group, with Drake covering their rear. The two Medafighters and God have to stop and catch their breaths on one of the landings, with the rest of the group gathering around them. Except, for the dragonfly themed Medabot who is standing on the bottom step of stairs and has turned around and uses Draco in his gun form to shoot down several ZECTroppers that are up the stairs and are attempting to capture them.

"Those ZECTroppers just don't give up." Gasps the brunette tomboy.

"Stubben." Remarks the youngest human.

"You got that right, Gon." Agrees the gun using MedaRider, as he shoots down another ant based Medabot.

"If we could just talk to them, I'm sure that they'd listen to reason." Says the pigtailed redhead.

"Sorry, Karin. But ZECTroppers aren't meant to negotiate. They only follow orders and their orders is to get rid of us!" States the mostly white Medabot.

"Right. We were taught to shoot first, ask questions never." Adds the black and white sailor girl themed Medabot.

Just then a small almost invisible wave of crimson red energy passes over all of them. The humans are unaffected, but it then causes all of the Medabots to grab their heads in pain and call out.

"Oh my!" Gasps the white skirt wearing girl.

"What's going on guys?" Asks the light blue shirt wearing journalist.

"Are you okay, Drake?" Wonders the beanie wearing girl, as she looks at her closest companion.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. I don't know what that was, but I just feel like I just got hit in the head by a sledgehammer." Groans the silvery blue Medabot. He then turns to see his fellow MedaRiders, who are recovering. "Hey! How are you two feeling?".

"Alright, I guess. But whatever that was, I have to admit, it really throw me through a loop." Says purple sword user.

"I am alright. Just need to regain my bearings." Responds the soldier like MedaRider.

"Hey, Brass are you okay?" Asks Erika as she turns around and looks at her partner. But the bowed Medabot just has her head held low and her arms limp by her side. "B-Brass?".

 **SAILOR-MULTI. (BRASS).**

 **SAILOR-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Erika.**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Shooting.**

The young journalist's Medabot then raises her head and shows that her eye's are glowing blood red.

"That, doesn't look good." Says the young female short haired brunette.

"And it's only getting worse! Look!" Shouts out the marksman Medabot as he points towards the other three female Medabots, all of whom have glowing blood red eyes.

The dark blue and white Medabot with pink bows and feet raises her right arm and aims at her Medafighter.

But fortunately Sasword is able to see this and reacts instantly. "Erika, looks out!" Calls out the scorpion based Medabot, as he leaps forward and pushes the short haired brunette girl out of the way, just in time to make the shot her Medabot fired.

"B-B-Brass? What's going on? Why did you do that?" Questions Erika.

"I don't think that's the Brass we know any more." Responds the green eyed MedaRider. He then notices that Jyuka is lining up for a shot, but the arachnid based Medabot is able to raise his sword and blocks the shot, that creates a clang sound. "Everyone run!".

The three human girls and MedaRiders quickly continue to run down the stairs. The four glowing red eyed Medabots growl before chasing after them.

At the same time with Rintaro, Kantaroth, them male members of the Screws Gang and the Hopper brothers, the Medabots are desperately doing what they can, to stop the walls for closing in any further. The two MedaRiders are attempting to stop one wall and the three Medabots are trying to stop the other one.

"What are we going to do?" Asks Spyke.

Just then the red energy wave washes over them and whilst the green and brown MedaRiders just flinch but continue to try to push the wall back.

But the other Medabots just stop pushing all together and let their heads and hands hang low. But then they raise their heads and show that their eyes are all glowing blood red. Both of the shooting Medabots turn and see aim straight at the boys.

"Hey, dude? What's up?" Questions the oldest Medafighter of the group.

"Why are you aiming at us, KrosserDog?" Asks the spiky haired brunette.

The two medabots remain silent and just fire.

Fortunately, the boys are either able to dodge or KrosserDog's bad at aiming as ever. Either way the shots instead hit the wall behind them and causes a section to be destroyed and make a makeshift door for them. The two brothers and the Medafighters quickly leave through the hole in the hall.

"Wow, thanks dudes." Thanks the bandage wearing boy.

"Yeah thanks." Agrees the hat wearing boy.

But the two uniquely coloured Medaled Medabots are looking at the now glowing red eyed Medabots.

"I don't like this. Those glowing red eyes, It's just like back then, big brother." Says the grey eyed Medabot.

"True and I feel the same. But what could have caused this to happen?" Wonders the naturally red eyed Medabot.

At the same time the main group of the rescue team finally exits the elevator.

"About time." Mutters the dark blue MedaRider.

Just then the red energy wave passes over them all, Gatack, Ikki, Samantha and Koji are all largely unaffected, except for the normally red eyed MedaRider gaining a headache. Sumilidon and PepperCat's eyes turn blood red, which the duel welding MedaRider notices.

"Oh no." Gasps the stag themed Medabot.

Back in the room where Kabuto is being held, the mysterious Dr. Meta-Evil is chuckling evily.

"A normal Rare Medal has a powerful effect on all Medals that are cloned from it. But, the Rider Medals are unique and the unique energy that they release is powerful that they will affect all Medals, Rare or Clone. And despite how long it's taking for the energy to be transmitted around the world, as long as an energy pulse is sent through Kabuto's Rider Medal and is amplified by the satellites, the World Wide Medabot Revolution will soon begin!" Cackles the mysterious scientist.

"I, wouldn't, be so sure of that. The other. MedaRiders, will stop you!" Groans out the Undefeated Medabot as he endures the pain of this experience.

"Ha! Those fools have probably already succumbed to the energy pulse." Replies the evil leader of ZECT.

"I, would be so sure of that, if I were you." Responds the blue eyed Medabot.

Just then a technician calls out. "Sir. We just located the intruders. I think you should see this." Says the ZECT operative.

"Show me." States the creator of the Worms.

"Putting the live feed on screen." Reports the computer operator. He the types away for a few seconds before stopping.

Then three live feeds are shown on three different screens nearby. Each showing one of the three groups. Each of the berserk are chasing after them, with the MedaRiders doing their best to protect the humans and trying to stop the effect Medabots, without actually trying to hurt them. But what the evil scientist finds the most surprising, is that none of the MedaRiders seem to be effected.

"What? The MedaRider's aren't affected?" Questions the shadowed leader of the Rubberobo. "Er, their equally powerful Medals must allow them some sort of immunity to the signal. Er, no matter. They will not be able to stop me now.".

"Hum. I wouldn't bet on it." Mutters Kabuto.

Back with the the girls and the three MedaRiders, they continue to run down the stairs and dodge shots from the two schoolgirl based Medabot, with the green eyed MedaRider using his katana like blade to block some of them. Then when they are both on different level, Renge shots out her wire and it almost hits Erika, but TheBee gets in the way and the wire wraps around his right wrist and the two start a tug of war, against each other.

"What's going on? Why are they firing after us?" Questions the short haired brunette. Just then Brass and Jyuka start firing at them them. Then are able to get out of the way, with Sasword using his blade to block some of the shots. She then look towards the only MedaRider who's not doing anything. "Drake! Why aren't you doing anything? Can't you fire back or something?".

"Sorry Erika, I can't. You see I just don't hurt females, Medabot or otherwise. The only exception I'm willing to make is if it's a female Worm. Otherwise I do not hurt females." States the light blue MedaRider.

Meanwhile the trio of males are running away from their own Medabots. They don't have to worry about being shot by KrosserDog, because his aims as bad as ever or Totalizer, because he's lagging behind and is to far for a good shot. But they do have to be careful of Kantaroth's missiles, which he's shooting from the top of his horn. Fortuantly PunchHopper and KickHopper are able to deflect all of them, so the instead hit the walls and detonate harmlessly.

"Dudes? What's the problem?" Questions the two-toned haired boy.

"I don't they are in the listening mood, Rintaro." Says the dark blue shirt wearing boy.

"This IS just like that time big brother." States PunchHopper as he punches another missile in the side and forces it off course, then explodes when it hits the wall.

"You're right. But now it's our turn to save everyone, Kabuto did it last time and now he needs us to save him." Replies KickHopper, as he delivers a hurricane kick to another missile and causes it to hit the ceiling.

At the same time, at the Medabot Corporation, Medabots are going beserk and starts destroy things all around them.

"The Medabot in the building are all going crazy." Reports Ms. Caviar.

"What? All of them?" Questions Dr. Aki.

"And that's not the half of it, right now all Medabots that are affected by that strange energy are all going on a worldwide rampage." Adds Baton.

"This can't be. They're trying to recreate that horrible incident from eight years ago and they even have the one responsible for stopping it in their hands." Mutters the bald scientist.

Just then he hears a familiar sinister chuckle. They look up and are shocked to see that the shadowed image of Dr. Meta-Evil appears on their screen.

"Are you, Dr. Meta-Evil?" Ask the white haired man.

The mystious creator just chuckles. "I am and it's good to see that my reputation proceeds me." Says the shadowed leader of the three groups. "Any way, back to the business at hand. As you are no doubt aware the energy signal that is being sent out is causing Medabots all over the world to rampage and I am calling to confirm that I am responsible for this and deliver an ultimatum, if the leaders' of the world do not decide to surrender unconditional to me unconditionally, then I will order all Medabots across the globe, to destroy your pathetic civilization! You have 30 minutes to decide, by then the signal will have blanketed the planet and if they dare to defy me, then you can say goodbye to the world you know. This is your only warning. I suggest you use what little time you have left wisely.". He then starts to laugh manically as the screen goes black and the call ends.

"What now, Dr. Aki?" Ask the concerned female researcher.

"To be honest, Ms. Caviar. I have absolutely no idea what to do next." Admits the older human.

At the same time the mysterious creator of the Worms has stopped laughing and stares at the captured MedaRider in the room. "Excellent. Soon the time of humanity's rule over the earth will come to an end and the next era of earth's history will begin, with I, Dr. Meta-Evil leading it." Monologs Dr. Meta-Evil.

"I don't think so!" Comes a familiar voice of a certain red shirt wearing boy.

"What?" Questions the leader of the Rubberobo Gang. He then quickly turns to see that Ikki Tenryou is standing in the lite doorway, with Gatack standing in front of him.

"We won't let you get away with this!" States the ponytailed boy.

"He's right. Because we're here on a mission and there's no way you can stop us." Adds Koji as he walks into view and stands beside the lower ranked Medafighter.

"Right. There's no way we're going to let a jerk like you rule the world." Says Samantha as she also walks into view, but on the opposite side then the young heir.

"Well, I do congratulation you on getting to this room. But I must ask, how did you escape those other two Medabots that were chasing you?" Wonders the mysterious scientist.

"Wasn't that hard. When they're rampaging, they are pretty easy to trick and we were able to ditch then a few minutes ago." Answers the dark blue MedaRider, as he detaches his blades from his shoulders and gets into the battle stance. "Now, why don't you come out of the shadow and show us what you really look like, Meta-Evil!".

"Very well. As you wish." Replies the mysterious scientist. He then final steps out of the shadows and gives them all their first good look at him.

He's actually a rather short elderly man, he has black eyes, with very small pupils, plus a large thick monocle over his and bushy white eyebrows. He's wearing an oversized lab coat that covers his legs and has large pointy black shoes poking out of the bottom of the labcoat. He seems to be bold, but it's hard to tell because he has a huge dark blue metal helmet on the top of his head that has two huge yellow tinted light bulbs. The helmet has two dark brown tubes that come out from the back of the helmet and comments to a dark blue pack on his back.

The duel wielding MedaRider instonyly recognises him.

"Dr. Armond? B-Buy how? Why?" Questions the shocked blue Medabot.

"What is it, Gatack? Do you know this guy?" Questions the young Tenryou.

"I-I do. That's Dr. Armond. He was one of Dr. Hushi's apprentices alongside Dr. Aki. But I can't believe that he's actually behind all this." Explains the mandibled Medabot.

"Actually it makes perfect sense." Comes the tired voice of the first Medabot. Everyone turns to look at the bound red MedaRider. "It's all adds up, the ability to make such advance Medabots as the Worms, the knowledge that I had a Rare Medal to begin with. The only way he could have known that is someone who was close to Dr. Hushi. I honestly forgot about him entirely, until recently. And then I realised he disappeared, at the same time the Clock Up system was stolen. Then I remembered how he would would fight with Dr. Hushi, always saying that the Medabots were meant for something greater than, as he so elegantly put it: being human playthings. And I realised he was the only one with, means, operatunity and most of all, motive!".

"Now that you explain it, it really does make sense. But, I have to ask, why are you referring to him like he's not here?" Asks the natural red eyed MedaRider.

"Because he's not!" States his colour inverted counterpart. The blue eyed Medabot then glares at the fake Meta-Evil. "Why don't you get rid of the disguise and show us that ugly mug of yours, Plasmash!".

"WHAT?" Shouts Gatack, as the three young Medafighters look in shock.

They then hear a deep chuckling and they turn back to look at the fake Dr. Meta-Evil who's the one that's chuckling. "Guess they weren't just whistling dixie about your skills Kabuto and now that the jigs up, I don't have to keep up this ruse." Says the crazy man, but in Plasmash's voice. He then glows brightly and turns into the green and black Worm that got away.

"So he's right. Why am I not surprised." Mutters the dual wielding Medabot.

"Hum. Guess I have no other choice but to destroy you. But I was planning on doing that anyway, so oh well." Says the plasma throwing Worm. He then turns to look at the helmet wearing cat. "Oy! Kitty cat! Go get the next BIG step ready.".

"As you wish." States the cat, although it's lips don't move in the slightest.

"Did that cat just talk?" Asks the surprised female Medafighter.

"That's not the real issue, here Samantha." States the dark blue MedaRider. 'But I wonder, what is the next step he was talking about?'. He then notices something. "Ikki, look out!". He then pushes the ponytailed boy out of the way, just in time to get him out of the way of a glowing green orb of heated plasma that zooms past the place where the red shirt wearing boy was just standing and then explodes once it hits the wall behind them. The young Tenryou and stag beetle themed Medabot are able to get back to their feet. They all then see that the lanpyris based Worm has his ball like right arm raised and aimed forward.

"Darn it. Missed. Ow well. I'll just get you this time." States the the green and black Worm, he the charges up another blast.

"Oh no you don't." States the golden trimmed MedaRider, as he rushes forward and attempts to slash at the neon green Worm. But the black eyed Worm is able to lean back to dodge the attack, but this action causes the energy he was gather to be dissipated. The evil Medabot then uses his large ball arm to attempt to punch the two mandibled MedaRider crosses his blades and uses it to block the blow and the two start struggling against one another. "Ikki, go save Kabuto. I'll take care of this guy." Gets out the mandibled Medabot, as he continues to struggle against his opponents.

"Right." Responds the relatively new Medafighter. He then turns to look at the other two kids in the room. "Come on guys.".

"Okay." Replies Koji.

"Fine. But don't think you can just go around barking orders." Adds Samantha.

The three of them then quickly move over to the tank that holds Kabuto, unfortunately the tank is just out of reach of them.

The ponytailed boy just growls lightly, before he gets an idea. "Hey, guys lift me up!" States the red shirt wearing boy.

"What did I say about barking orders?" Asks the long banged girl.

"Just do it." Says the young heir.

They both loco their hands together and creates some steps for the Medafighter of the original Medabot. The young Tenryou male puts both of his feet in their hands and the two other Medafighters uses all their strength to hoist him up, just high enough to grab ahold one of the antennas that is sticking out of the bottom of the tank. Ikki then hoists himself up and stands in front of the tube.

"Kabuto!" States the blue eyed boy.

The bound MedaRider looks straight forward. "Ikki." Gets out the light blue eyed Medabot, before a blast of electricity courses through his body and he stifles a agonising yell.

"Kabuto!" Cries out the young boy. He then looks around before seeing one of the antennas. He quickly grabs ahold of it and surprisingly is able to break it off. He the holds it by the small ends and then starts to hit the glass tube, but unfortunately when he hits the tube, whilst it did causes the glass to crack, black electricity conductus itself through the antenna, slightly electrocuting him and causing him the stumble back a step, but he remains standing and on level with the tank.

"Ikki!" States the large red horned and smaller silver horned Medabot, in shock, but then the same electricity electrocutes him.

But, Plasmash notices and in small break in his battle with Gatack, he gives a sinister chuckle. "The fool! These no way a pathetic human could save Kabuto, it's impossible!" States the neon green Worm.

"You're wrong there, skull face. If I know one thing, is that the bond those two share, will allow themselves to do anything!" Counters the dark blue MedaRider.

The ponytailed Tenryou is able to recover and he grits his teeth in determination and take one more swing. This effectively shatters the tube as the liquid in the tube flushes out, fortunately the red Medafighter is able to stay standing and is relatively dry.

"Kabuto!" Cries out the young red shirt wearing boy, as he rushed forward towards his partner.

Despite not having a mouth, it's obvious by the light shining in his light blue eyes that he is extremely happy. "Ikki, thanks for coming to save me." Says the crimson Medabot.

"Just repaying you for all the times that you saved all of us." Replies Ikki.

"Now, could you please unlock my Kunai Gun in either Kunai or Ax Mode and please cut me free?" Request the strongest MedaRider.

"Oh right." Replies his Medafighter. He then takes the three formed weapon form the bound Medabot's waist and uses it as an ax and cuts the bindings that restricts the rhinoceros beetle based Medabot's appendages. The blue eyed Medabot then stretches his arms and legs.

At the same time with Kabuto finally freed, all the Medabots are returning to normal, with the beam from the top of the lake.

With Drake, Sasword, TheBee and the girls, they have all been pushed back into a corner with the four rampaging female Medabot are boxing them in.

"Looks like we don't have any choice, TheBee. We have to fight them in order to protect the girl." Says Sasword.

"I have to agree." Replies TheBee.

Both of the more serious MedaRider get right in front of the others and get into their respective battle stance.

But just then the four normal Medabots' eye all stop glowing red and return to normal. They all then wobble and seem to act as if they have just been awoken from a slumber.

"Miss Erika? W-What just happened?" Asks Brass. Unfortunately for her her Medafighter didn't actually hear her.

Because she was overwhelmed with joy that her best friend is back to normal.

"Oh, Brass, I'm so happy you're okay." Cries the young journalist, as she gives her surprised Medabot a huge hug.

"Oh, Ms. Karin, what was that? It was as I have just woken up from a strange dream." Says Nuetranurse, as she puts her left hand on her head to soothe the headache she has.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, Neutranurse. I'm just happy that you are okay." Replies the pigtailed girl, as she also gives her Medabot a hug.

"This is all really sweet and all. But, seriously, what just happened? Ur, and the why does it feel like I had a jackhammer ponding onto my head?" Questions Renge.

"Listen. We'll explains everything later, but right now, I think that we should get back to our original mission and find Kabuto!" States Drake.

"Yeah! Let's go find big brother!" Agrees Jyuka.

At the same time the three male Medafighters and two MedaRiders with them are still running and doing the best they can do to dodge the missiles that are being fired at them.

Fortunately, when Kantaroth attempts to fire another pair of missles, nothing comes out and instead only a clicking sound is heard. The humans hear this and look behind them.

"Hey! What happened dude?" Asks Rintaro.

"He must have run out of missiles. Finally." Says PunchHopper as he mutters that last word.

"Now what?" Asks Spyke, as he still runs.

"Well I can't run any more. I'm exhausted." Gasps Sloan, as he struggles to catch his house breath and is lagging behind the others. He eventually stops and puts his hands on his knees and starts to attempt to catch his breath.

The others stopped running and quickly turned back and stand around the hat hearing Medafighter.

"Oh, no. Guess we have no other choice but to fight them. Are you willing to stand by me, brother?" Asks the older of the sibling MedaRiders, as he gets into his proffered stance.

"Of course, bro." Replies the younger of the duo, as he gets into his own stance.

But just then the rampaging male Medabots' eyes all stop glowing red and return to their natural colouring and starts to look around, obviously confused.

"Hey! how come their eyes stopped glowing, dudes?" Asks the red and black haired boy.

The three normal Medabots all look forward and see their Medafighters.

"Rintaro? What happened? I remember being hit by some weird red energy wave and after that, well nothing." Admits he thick armoured Medabot, as he scratches his head.

"Dude! Your back!" Cries the diminutive Medafighter. He then tackles the dark yellow Medabot I'm a hug. With the other two boys doing the same.

"'Back'? Did I do go somewhere?" Wonders the deep voiced Medabot.

"Seriously? What just happened?" Asks the brown Medabot as both he and his brother slip out of their stances.

"I'm not quite sure. But I think this is a sign that Kabuto had been freed." Remarks the dark green Medabot. "And it's about time that we go find him.".

"Alright, big brother." Replies the grey eyed Cyknight. He then turns to look back at the boys, who are still hugging their respective Medabots. He then looks back at his own partner. "Do we seriously have to take them with us?".

"Yes. Unfortunately." Says the red eyed grasshopper themed Medabot.

At the Medabot Corperation all of the Medabots have stopped rampaging and seemingly deactivated, with the fire extinguishers on the ceiling gushing out extinguishing foam to put out the fire.

"It looks like all of the Medabots in the building have returned to normal and the signal has stopped. It looks like we've been saved." Says Ms. Caviar, with relief filling her voice.

'Something tells me that we have Ikki and the others to thank for this.' Thinks Dr. Aki, with a smile on his face.

"Thank goodness. My parts are so stiff." Mutters Dr. Hushi's old assistant, as he rotates his right shoulder to get all the kinks out.

"Just glad that I could help. But, how do we get down from here?" Wonders the ponytailed boy as he hands the weapon back to his partner.

"Just jump." States Kabuto, as he attaches his weapon back onto his belt.

"What?" Asks the young Tenryou Medafighter.

"It's not that far to the ground. So just jump. Like this!" Answers the Beetle-Type MedaRider. He then jumps off the edge and lands easily. He then look back up to his friend. "You're turn.".

"Seriously?" Questions the blue eyed Tenryou. But the deadpan look in his Medabot's eyes give him all the answer he needed. "Oh, alright.". He then jumps off the edge and lands on his feet, unfortunately, unlike his partner his landings was not nearly as graceful, as he falls over and lands on his backside. "Ow.".

"Okay. First thing we do when we get home is work on your landings, Ikki. But first, I have some unfinished business with a certain plasma spewing Worm." Growls out the crimson Medabot. He then starts walking forward.

Then walks past Gatack. But stops a second next to him. "Take a rest Gatack. I'll take it from here." Says the light blue eyed MedaRider.

His colour inverted counterpart just gives a little chuckle. "Okay. I was getting bored. Best you finish what you started anyway." Remarks the red eyed MedaRider. He then places his two blades back onto his shoulders, and walks back over to stand by the kids.

The crimson Medabot then turns back to look straight towards the evil rouge Medabot.

"Impossible." Mutters Plasmash.

"That's where you are wrong. Because, as long as I have my friends by my side, these nothing that's impossible!" States the rhinoceros beetle based Medabot. "Now, Plasmash. You are done!". He is then encased in the crimson fiery aura of the MedaForce. The ultimate power of the Rare Medals in the then channeled into the small red beetle attached to his belt, causing him to glow brightly and then the oldest MedaRider then quickly hits the top three legs of Akago.

 **"1,**

 **2,**

 **3!"**

He then flips the horn of his glowing Zecter. "MedaForce Kick!" Calls out the crimson Medabot. He then flips Akago's horn all the way back and then his smaller counterpart echoes out.

 **"MEDAFORCE KICK!"**

Energy travels from the strongest MedaRider's belt, up to his larger hit and his eyes flash brightly as it does. The energy then travels straight to his right leg, which causes it to glow crimson red with power. He then leaps high into the air be then angles himself and heads directly towards the Worm.

"No! I won't let it ends like this!" Calls out the skeleton like Worm. He then raises his right arm and fires the most powerful plasma blast he could, straight towards the first Medabot.

The super energized kick connections to the orb of superheated gas and the two forces starts struggle against one another. But then Kabuto starts spinning and it causes him to act like a drill and pierces through the plasma blast and ends up striking the green and black Worm, which causes all the enegry in the kick to create a miniature explosion, that sent both of them in opposite directions. Whilst Kabuto is able to flip in mid air and lands safely. Plasmash ends up flipping in the air and lands face down.

But they plasma spewing Worm isn't out just yet. He forces himself to his feet, but his right arm is all but destroyed and sparks are flying from all over his chipped and cracked body.

"You fools! You have succeeded in NOTHING! Whilst you may destroy me, nothing can stop the might of Dr. Meta-Evil and the Worm. They will rule the earth!" Cries out the black eyed Worm. After his last word he falls forward and is destroyed in a neon green explosion.

"We'll, see about that." Mutters the blue eyed MedaRider.

"Kabuto!" Cries out the voice of his little sister. As he's almost bald over when she arrives and tackles him with a hug.

"Jyuka? When did you get here?" Wonders the red horned Medabot.

"""Kabuto!""" Calls out three other female voices.

The first Medabot turns and sees that Brass, Neutranurse and Renge are all running towards him and quickly surround him.

"Huh. Déjà vu." Mutters the red Medabot.

"Seriously? He gets girl all around him and he doesn't have to raise a finger." Remarks the dark blue Medabot.

""Ikki!"" Calls out the other two female Medafighters, as they enter the room, with Sasword, TheBee, Drake and Gon following behind them.

"Erika! Karin!" Calls back the ponytailed boy.

"Boss! Kabuto!" Shouts out a familiar female feline based Medabot's vice.

"Koji!" Comes the voice of the male feline themed Medabot.

The two called Medafighters turn and see their respective coming towards them.

"PepperCat!" Cries out the ponytailed girl.

"Sumilidon!" Shouts out the young heir.

Both cat based Medabots stop in front of their partners.

"Boss, I'm so happy you're okay. One minute we're all going to find Kabuto, the next thing I know, I find myself alone with Sumilidon and you're nowhere to be seen." Says the long, plug tailed Medabot.

"She's right. We didn't know how we ended up where we did. What exactly happened, Koji?" Asks the triple bladed Medabot.

"Listen, we'll tell you everything later." Replies the long sleeved shirt wearing boy.

"Dudes, we are here!" Shouts out Rintaro, as he and his group finally arrive.

The two Hoppers move over to stand next to the rest of the MedaRiders.

"So? How has your days been going?" Wonders the green MedaRider.

"Um. About as good as you could expect with what's been happening." Responds Sasword.

At the same time the cat had finally reached its destination, it was the same room that the girls and Drake, Sasword and TheBee were in, and focuses in on the huge shadow, that know is seen as a very familiar shape.

"Rise Giganko! Rise and put an end to that pathetic human race." Calls out the cat, the 'eyes' of it's helmet glows brightly as a single Medal that has a '!' on it with the gem acting as the dot.

A long red line glows from the head of the huge shadow, as it starts to move and gives out a low roaring sound as the entire building starts to quake as it moves.

The second best Medafighter in the country then looks back to Kabuto, who had been able to pry his surrogate little sister off of him, with her now standing beside him, with Neutranurse fussing over his wounds, and has Brass standing opposite to the other sailor themed Medabot. Renge is also beside her. "Actually, I have a question for Kabuto." Says the male Rosewood student.

Said MedaRider and all the female Medabots around him stop what they are doing and all turn to look at him. "Oh? What's your question Koji?" Asks the first Medabot.

"Well, first we found these ancient Medals that disintegrated after we touched it. Then Gatack said that you may know something. So, do you know anything?" Questions Koji.

The blue eyed Medabot eyes wide open slightly in shock before they return to normal and he lets out a simple sigh. "Yes. I know exactly what you found. And I suppose that you should know the truth about the Rare Medals." States the elder of all Medabots. But before he could go on, the entire ruins shuck, like a miniature earthquake.

"W-what's g-going o-o-on, dudes?" Questions the oldest, yet shortest Medafighter, as he struggles to retain his balance.

"All the damage that has to be done to this place, it must have been too much for these old ruins to take. It's falling apart!" Cries out Gatack.

"I think it's for the best if I wait to give my explanation, until after we are out of the crumbling ruins." Says Kabuto.

"That is an excellent idea, Kabuto." Comes a familiar deep voice.

They all turn to the source of the voice and see that the Phantom Renegade with Arcbeetle standing on top of a large piece of the ceiling that had fallen down.

"Phantom Renegade! What are you doing here?" Asks Ikki.

"To be honest I was following you the entire time, watching from the shadows and was prepared to step in when needed. Unfortunately when you were fighting I was, preoccupied, with something else." Replies the best Medafighter in Japan and despite him wearing a mask, it's obvious that he glances at the second red beetle themed Medabot. "Any way, follow us! We found a short cut out to the outside.".

"Let's go!" Shouts Gatack.

All of them then quickly run out, with the highest ranked pair leading the way.

Soon all of them come out of an exit that leads out to a grass covered cliff that's a considerable distance from the ruins.

"Wow. I'm glad that we were able to get out of there." Says the dark blue MedaRider, as the other, non-MedaRiders are showing signs of getting tired.

"Well, now that we are safe, I suppose I should finally tell you about those ancient Medals you found." Sighs Kabuto.

"Actually I don't think we are all that safe. Look!" States Drake, as he both staring and pointing at the old ruins.

All of them follow his arm and their eyes widen at what they see.

"We are in some seriously BIG trouble." Remarks the two blade wielding MedaRider.

 **Today Kabuto had finally succeeded at destroying Plasmash. But, now the MedaRiders are faced with a much Bigger threat.**


	30. Grand Robattle

**Grand Robattle**

The MedaRiders and all their allies watch in shock as an enormous figure rises from the split open ruins.

"Is, that, a…" Begins Drake, but he is unable to think of the words out of shock and terror of what he's seeing.

"Yes. It's a giant Mega-Emperor." Confirms Sasword, as he tightens the grip on his sword.

And it's true the titanic sided being coming from the ruins, is a gargantuan Mega-Emperor.

GIGANKO.

WEAPON-TYPE.

MEDAFIGHTER: Dr. Meta-Evil.

SPECIAL ATTACK: Powerful Missiles.

"Position for attack." States Giganko, as the two large pieces on the top of it's head, starts to move around before aligning up and from both huge beams of light blue energy is shoot out and strikes the forest below, setting it ablaze. Fortunately the section that is now alight with fire is away from the MedaRiders and co.. But then, on it's tube like leg, it starts to turn and go off, in the direction of the city.

"Oh no! It's heading to the city." Gasps Arcbeetle.

"If it is allowed to enter the city, it will destroy everything. Countless live could be lost. We have to stop it!" States Space Medafighter X.

"How are we supposed to stop that thing? A regular sized one, took a Prominence Nova to stop. What are we going to do?" Questions Gatack, ash starts to freak out. Only to be slapped in the face by the first Medabot. "Thanks, I needed that.".

"Don't mention it." Remarks Kabuto. "And before we were all tired out. Now we have all had the chance to recover, even part of our energy, we'll at least have a chance now.". He then looks off towards the city. "But we still may need some extra help.".

At the Medabot Corporation, Miss Caviar is on the computer and Dr. Aki is standing behind her with Baton, still on his shoulder.

"Dr. Aki, you have to see this. I just got an image from one of the satellites." States the glasses wearing woman.

On the screen it shows a video of Giganko from above, as it fires off more laser blasts.

"I don't believe it." Remarks the balding man.

"That has to be the biggest Medabot ever made." Comments the brown eyed female.

There then comes a buzzing sound from the console.

"What's that?" Asks the robotic parrot.

"Someone is contacting us on a secure frequency." Replies the female researcher.

"Well, then answer them. If they're using such a secure frequency then it must be important." States the sunglasses wearing old man.

"Understood." Says Miss Caviar. She the types away for a few moments, before a familiar red beetle symbol appears on the corner of the screen.

"Dr. Aki, are you there?" Comes the voice of the crimson MedaRider from the speakers.

"Kabuto? Well, it's good to hear from you, which means that you escaped. But you won't believe what we're seeing." Says the cheapskate scientist.

"It's the world's largest Medabot that's currently shooting laser all around and starting forest fires as it marches towards the city." Responds the blue eyed Medabot.

"Wha? How'd you know that?" Questions Dr. Aki.

"Because I'm currently watching it do so, not far from the old ruin, along with the other MedaRiders and our friends. Which, by the way, includes your niece, Karin. So get over here, fast!" Shouts of the strongest MedaRider. "Fortunately it doesn't seem to have noticed is yet, but I don't want to push our luck. So get moving.".

Back with the Kids, Space Medafighter X and all the Medabots, Kabuto turns around and looks at the others. "I just called Dr. Aki. He should be here soon." Says the Crimson Medabot.

"What are we supposed to do, until he gets here?" Asks Samantha.

"We just have to wait patiently and hope that monstrosity doesn't see us." Answers the purple Medabot.

Just then out of the corner of his eye TheBee, sees something and quickly reacts. "Everyone move!" Shouts out the black and yellow MedaRider.

All of them reacts to his warning and all run, jump or leap out in all directions and it's a good thing they did, because a moment later a powerful laser blast hits the ground where they were all standing and destroys it.

Kabuto is the first to recover and see that the blast originated from Giganko. The large horned growls slightly, but quickly comes up with a plan. "Everyone, behind Neutranurse, now! Her forcefield should protect us from that monster's attacks." Orders the oldest Medabot.

All of them quickly move to stand behind the pink and white Medabot, who spreads her arms out wide and actives her force field. Just in time as Giganko then send laser blast at them. The blast hits the forcefield, which fortunately holds.

The enormous evil Medabot just growls in annoyance. "Laser Barrage!" Calls out the colossal monstrosity, as it aims it's left arm and shoots a trio of huge pinkish laser heading towards them.

The three blasts strike against the red eyed female Medabot's shield and is unrelenting as it continues to attack the shield. Neutranurse then let's out a struggling groan as she starts stagger slightly, as she starts showing signs of tiring.

"Neutranurse." Gasps Karin, as she looks at her partner in worry.

The pink Medabot let's out a gasp, as the force begins to push he back and almost ends up falling onto her back. But, she then feels a strong hand gentle places itself on her back and helps her stand back up, with her forcefield, thankfully never fading. The pink and white Medabot is able to look behind her and sees that the hand that hand helped her belongs to the first Medabot.

"Kabuto." Gaps Neutranurse.

"You're not in this alone Neutranurse. Let me help you." Says the blue eyed MedaRider, as he stands to her left, which causes to lower her left arm to make room for him, whilst maintaining her shield. He then places his right hand, reassuringly on her right shoulder and raises his own left arm and spreads his hand out wide and calls out:

"MEDAFORCE SHIELD!"

A crimson energy projects out from his hand and forms a second layer to the the barrier, in front of Neutranurse's forcefield, this one semi transparent and coloured crimson. All whilst the lasers of Giganko, continue their relentless assault. But then something unexpected occurs, sparks seem to fly between the two energy based forms of protection and they starts to seemingly merge, becoming thicker and somewhat less transparent and is doing visible better against the onslaught of three huge lasers.

"No way. Have their shields, merged?" Asks PunchHopper as everyone looks at the spectral with wide eyes.

"They have, brother. But the real question is, how?" Asks KickHopper.

"Doctor said this!: 'No matter the challenge, when one works together with their friends. Their potential becomes limitless.'!" Quotes the first Medabot, although he doesn't take his usual pose and is obviously under stress of fending off the massive attack.

Fortunately the Laser Barrage attack from Giganko only lasts another few moments before finally stopping.

Both the red MedaRider and the Red eyed female Medabot, let out a unified sigh of relief and looks at each other with happiness and pride.

"Kabuto, I think you can let go of her now." Says Brass, as she clenches her hands into tight fists and her eyes are shadowed over.

"Huh?" Wonders the strongest MedaRider. He then notices that he stills has his hand on Neutral Nurse's shoulder. Which also makes the pink and white and to notices this facts and straightened up. "Oh, sorry, Neutranurse.". He then takes his hand off her shoulder and let's it fall to his side.

"It's alright." Replies the nurse themed Medabot. Although she looks away and is acting rather nervous.

Behind them, PepperCat's eyes are slightly shadowed over and her claws on her hands have seemingly become sharper than normal. She is also letting out a rather quiet, but irritated growl, as she glares at the red eyed female Medabot. But most of them don't notice this, except the two male Medabots of the Screw Gang.

"Did you just growl?" Asks KrosserDog.

His voice causes the catgirl to snap out of it and straighten up. "No." Weakly denies the purple eyed Medabot.

The dark blue DOG-TYPE just turns to look at his yellow friend. "Girls? Go figure." Quietly remarks Totaliser.

"Er. Don't mean to be rude. But shouldn't we be facing the elephant in the room?" Asks Gatack, as he points to the Giganko, which is still evidently recovering from it attack, which obviously drew a lot of energy.

"Dude, that's not an elephant, it a Medabot!" Loudly proclaims Rintaro.

Gon rolls her eyes at him. "Rintaro, the 'elephant in the room', is a metaphor to take care of the biggest problem and that thing, definitely is the biggest problem right now!" States Drake.

An instant later Kabuto sees something. "Everyone look out!" Cries out the first Medabot.

They all turn and see that the titan of a Medabot has raised its right arm and is aims for them.

"MedaRiders!" Shouts out the rhinoceros beetle themed MedaRider.

"Way ahead of ya, Kabuto." Responds the dark blue stag beetle themed MedaRider.

The lighter blue, dragondly themed MedaRider gives a light chuckle. "'Ahead of Kabuto'? Sometimes I think that's just impossible." Says Drake.

"Enough, You two! We have worked to do." Says the green eyed MedaRider.

"Alright." Sighs the two blade welding Medabot.

"Sorry Sasword." Apologies the master gunslinger.

They are all then forced as they hear the colocal monstrosity roar out. "Destroy the MedaRiders!" Declare the mega-sized Mega-Emperor and it then fire off seven missiles from its right arm, one for each of the MedaRiders.

Without a word the seven super powerful Medabots leap into action.

Sasword acts first and with his masterful skills he is able to bisect the closest missile, right in mid-air. The two halves then explode harmlessly in the air.

Drake automatically responds and with pinpoint accuracy he fires off a single shot from his gun/Zecter, that hits the front of the missile and cause it to explode in mid-air.

The two Hopper brothers, act on unison as the leap high up and whilst the green brother punches away one of the missiles, the brown sibling, kick the other on the opposite direction with the overall impact of their attacks causes them to detonate.

Then TheBee acts next and maneuvers himself so that he's underneath the third to last incoming projectile. He then strikes with his left fist, stabbing Stinger's Stinger into the large missile, with the resulting force causing the missile to be sent flying high into the sky and explode harmlessly.

Gatack uses his own swords to mirror what the purple MedaRider did with the first missile, only he cuts it into four piece, that all make rather small explosion.

Final Kabuto rushes forward and leaps high into the sky, so that he is level with the giant projectiles. He then executes a bicycle kick, slamming the front of his right foot to the front of the final missile, causing it to spirals through the air as it goes flying back, before the damage from the kick causes it to explode.

All of that had actually taken place in less than a single minute, with all of the MedaRiders landing in a straight line, all staring right at the giant monstrosity.

"Wow. I know they are good. But, just wow." Says Spyke.

"Uh huh." Agrees Sloan.

"Well, at least that thing only has one more missile. That shouldn't be too much trouble." Says the twin blade welding Medabot. He then sees that the heads of seven new rockets, poke out, replacing the ones that were just sought out. The six other oldest Medabots all cast him a sideways glare. "Me and my big mouth.".

Kabuto glares directly at the giant monstrosity of a Medabot. He then gets an idea. "MedaRiders! Follow me! Everyone else stay there!" Orders the oldest Medabot. He then quickly rushes off away from the main group, with the rest of the MedaRiders to follow after him. With Giganko keeping its eyes on them.

"Kabuto!" Cries out Ikki. He then tries to run after the seven oldest Medabots, but he's stopped.

"Hold it Ikki. You heard Kabuto. We have to stay here." States Hikaru and he grasps Ikki's wrist to stop him from running off.

"But…" Starts the ponytailed boy.

"No 'But's! It's obvious that, the monster is more focused on the MedaRider than it is on us. They're running so that we'll be safe. And all that will be pointless, if you go running off and getting yourself in trouble!" States the Phantom Renegade. He then let's out a sigh. "I know that you want to help him, but getting in the line of fire, won't do anyone any good. Listen, if you want to help, stay back and watch from a far. Maybe we'll be able to spot a weakness. Got it?".

"Yeah, I got it. Doesn't mean I have to like it." Replies the red shirt wearing boy.

"Won't expect you to. Now, let's get somewhere safer." Says the masked man.

Nearby the MedaRiders are still running forward and are outrunning explosions caused by the missiles that are fired off from the enormous robot.

"Any ideas when those things are going to get here?" Asks the navy Medaled Medabot as he keeps up with the other, whilst put pacing the huge explosions behind them.

"We called them a while ago. So they should be here soon." Replies the lighter blue Medabot, as he does his best not to trail to far behind the others.

Kabuto is the one who's remaining silent, with him obviously concentrating on something. The world around him seems to turn black, as he continues to run, while he closes his eyes. The sounds of the world around him seem to to mute. Leaving only one sound left. The sound of engines, which are steadily getting louder. His two blue eyes then snap open, am the world around him returns to normal. "They're here!" States the oldest Medabot.

Just then off a nearby cliff, the Kabuto and Gatack Extenders, along with the other Machine Zectrons come zooming over, with none of them having any riders.

Without a word they all leap high into the air and land expertly onto their respective bikes, then speeds off in only a moment.

Not to far away the MedaRider's friends and family are getting on to a higher cliff that allows them to overlook the MedaRiders. But they had yet to spot them.

"Where are they?" Wonders Koji as he looks around.

"I hope that they are okay." Says Karin as she holds her hand together and up to her mouth. With worry filling her green eyes.

"Don't worry, Karin. I'm sure they are fine." Remarks Erika, as she continues to search the area below.

"She's right. Master and the other MedaRiders are super strong. If anyone can survive, it's them." Agrees KrosserDog.

A moment later Rintaro finally spots them, as the Riders race along, moving ahead of another Laser Barrage from Giganko. "There they are, dudes!" Exclaims the diminutive Medafighter, as he points down at them.

The others all look at where he's pointing and instantly notices the seven riding Medabots.

"Hey! Where'd their bikes come from?" Asks Samantha, as she scratches he head with her right pointer finger.

"I know the answer to that. I remember, Kabuto once told me that if a MedaRider has their Zecter on them, then they can remotely control their Rider Machines, to come to their location when ever they need them. They must have summoned them a while ago." Explains the white masked Medafighter.

"Well, that's handy." Remarks Spyke.

Jyuka then sees something from the corner of her eyes and turns to look at it fully. "Er, guys?" Says Kabuto's little sister.

"What is it, Jyuka?" Asks Renge, as she glaces to the younger Medabot.

"What are those?" Questions the former Zectrooper, as she points forward.

All of then turn to look at where she's pointing and all of them, that have their eyes showing have them widen at what they see.

At the same time the MedaRiders are driving as fast as possible, to out pase the giant attack from the equally gigantic monstrosity.

"Hey, guys? Not, that I'm not enjoy this lovely ride through the forest. But, do we actually have a plan, on what were going to do with that thing?" Asks that navy Medabot.

"Yes, we do! First, we get this thing as far away from the innocent, as possible and when we do, we hit it with everything we have, until it breaks!" Replies the crimson Medabot.

"Simple. I like it!" States the stag beetle themed MedaRider.

Then PunchHopper sees something in the dicreation of the city. "Er guys? What's that?".

All the other bike riding Medabots take a glance in that direction. All they see is something that what looks like a large dark cloud. But, only Drake has strong enough eyesight that allows him to see what exactly it actually is. The insect wing like visors that act as his eyes, glow brightly, as his vision zooms in on one part of the cloud, unfortunately causing it to pixilate, but it slowly becomes more detailed, and when he can see what it is, it causes him to gasp. "Oh, no!" Mutters the dragonfly based Medabot.

"What is that cloud, Drake?" Asks Sasword, as he drives forward.

"That's not a cloud, it's a huge flock of Medabots!" Reveals the gun user of the MedaRiders.

""""""WHAT!?!?"""""" Questions the rest of the group.

"And that's not all, I'm seeing a ton of ground Medabots coming along with them." Adds the light blue coloured Medabot.

The first Medabot looks forward as his eyes sharpen. "This will make things much more difficult." Mutters the first Medabot.

Back with the humans and normal Medabots, they are watching, the swarm get closers.

"What's going on?" Asks Sloan, as they all watch the armada of Medabots march closer towards the giant version of Mega-Emperor, which had stopped in its tracks and is watching the forces advance towards it, as if it's curios.

In a different location the true Dr. Meta-Evil is sting in his chair and is watching the whole thing event unfold from Giganko's prospective.

"Well, well, well. Looks like those fools in the Select Corp., can't wait for Giganko to destroy them, can they? Oh, well. It's their funeral and after them, I'll deal with those accursed MedaRiders." States the small scientist.

Behind him, at the back of the room, is Dark Kabuto, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and gripping his upper arms, with the Dark Kabuto Zecter on his right shoulder. He glares at the large screen seeing all that's going on with sharp eyes and is hearing everything the creator of the Worms is saying. His grip on his arms tighten his grip on his arm and his yellow eyes thinnen. 'Kabuto. You better not lose to that monstrosity. For the only one you are allowed to lose to, is me!' Thinks the black MedaRider.

Back with the others, they are all watching the Medabot army march towards the colossus of a Medabot. But they then hear a chopping sound from behind them, and feel strong winds coming from behind them. They all turn to see the the winds are coming from a rather large helicopter and the pilot of it, is none other than Dr. Aki.

"Uncle Aki!" Cries out Karin.

The balding doctor maneuvers the flying vehicle lower to the ground, just low enough to allow them all to get in.

"Everyone get in, quick!" Orders the visor wearing old man.

They all quickly pile into the chopper, with Space Medafighter X helping the smaller ones in, and the masked man getting on last.

"We're all on, Doctor. Take off!" States the best Medafighter in Japan.

"Right." Replies the lab coat wearing doctor. He then uses the controls to elevate the copter higher in the air.

"Is everyone alright?" Asks the president of the Medabot Corporation.

Both the past and present Medafighters of Kabuto, move up to stand beside him. "Everyone's okay." Says the scarf wearing man.

Ikki's eyes widen as he looks between the Phantom Renegade and Dr. Aki. "L-listen, D-Dr. Aki, the reason that t-the P-Phantom Renegade is here, is because…" Says the ponytailed boy, as he tries to explain.

"Don't worry, Ikki. I know." Responds the scientist, after he lets out a sigh.

"Huh?" Wonders the confused young Medafighter.

"Listen, I'll tell you everything later. But for now we have more important issues to deal with right now." Says the known cheapskate. He then turns to look at the oldest Medafighter in the group. "Hikaru, take over." Orders the white haired man.

"Right." Agrees the masked man. The two of them, then quickly change places, with each other. With the masked thief, piloting the chopper.

The oldest person of the group, moves to talk with the rest of them. With him finally notices something. "I know I shouldn't ask this, but where are Kabuto and the others?" Asks the bald man.

They went off down there with that, thing." Replies the red headed girl.

The aged man, just let's out a tired sigh. "I should have known." Says the sunglasses wearing male, as he crosses his arms and slowly shakes his head.

"Dr. Aki, do you know what that strange cloud that's coming towards that giant monster?" Asks Koji, as he leans out slightly as he leans, slightly out of the opened door if the helicopter, as he looks back at giant swarm of Medabots, going towards the still standing still colossus.

"Those, would be the Medabots from the Select Force." Replies the founder of the Medabot Corporation.

"What's the 'Select Corp.', old dude?" Asks the two toned haired boy as he to leans out slightly to watch the flock of flying Medabots come in.

Behind him Dr. Aki, faces faults, and mumbles out, "Did he have to call me old?". He then let's out a calming breath, to steady himself. "The Select Corp., is a special branch of the law created to deal with crimes involving Medabots. But to be honest I have a feeling that, even with all those Medabots, it may not be enough." Says the old cheepskate.

"This can't end well." Remarks Arch Beetle.

"You said it." Agrees Hikaru as he continues to fly the copter.

In an unknown location, several men are all dressed in light blue jumpsuits and black gloves, with matching helmets that have extra armour over the eyes, with only a slit dark blue visor on it. They have red pieced trimmed on the right side of their helmets, with short, yet thick antennas coming from the back of them. Most of them are on computers, but one is standing behind them.

"Are our Medabots in position?" Asks the standing operative.

"Almost sir. Another minute or so and they'll be in range to attack." Reports the other man in front of him.

"Good. One they're in range, give the order to attack. We'll stop that thing before it can ever step in the city." State the evidently leader.

A few computers over the screen of one flashes. "Sir, we're receiving a call! And it's from Dr. Aki!" Reports the user of said computer consoles.

"Dr. Aki? What could he want?" Quietly wonders the leader. He then walks over and stands behind that man.

The jumpsuit wearing man at the console types away at a few keys, before the screen shows a live feed of Dr. Aki, in the helicopter, with a few of the kids and Medabots behind him. Without the Phantom Renegade in the shoot.

"Dr. Aki, Thai isn't the best time for you to call. We're in the middle of a very important operation." Says the leader of the helmeted men.

"I know that. I'm watching your Medabots march to their doom right now! You have to listen, you won't be able to stop that thing. All you're going to do is make it angrier." Replied older man.

"Oh? And what, exactly do you suggest we do instead? Just wait and hope that thing goes away?" Wonders the leader of the Select Corp.. Although his voice is filled with obvious sarcasm.

"You have to listen. I have a special team working on this. Their going to lead that monstrosity away from the city and will deal with it." States the balding scientist.

"Sorry Doctor. But I can risk it." Says the blue jumpsuit wearing man. He then leans down and presses a button to end the conversation. He then turns to look at all the others under his command. "Prepare for attack. We'll show them the power of the Select Corp.!".

The armada of flying Medabots are now in range to attack with all of them being identical.

They are all evidently designed to look like pterodactyls. The don't have any feet, instead the lower legs are covered in red armored piece done into the style to resembles webbed feet. The upper legs are thicker and are dark grey and rather thick with matching armour on the waist with greenish gray cloth over the joints. They have thick yellowish orange armour on the torso and a triangular red piece coming in from the lower torso of the armour. With thin greyish green armour for the abdomen. The shoulders are very strange, as the are extended farther out than most Medabots with them mostly being dark grey spheres, with small spikes coming out, with them being connected to the main torso be two large pieces of rectangular armour, that are also a greyish green colour. Attached to them are a set of large bluish wings, that whilst metallic are bent like an animal's wings, and have small silvery flaps in the bottom, outer parts, like those found on a plane. This matches with the large diamond shape piece of light grey armour, that comes over the legs of the Medabots with a light blue plane tail piece attached to then end with a silver flap. The upper arms are light blue tubes that come down from spheres that act as the shoulders with thicker dark grey armour on the elbows. The lowers arms are the same as the upper arms. They all have normal Medabot hands. The heads are covered in mostly dark grey armour, with a large piece of yellowish orange, curved triangular armour in the front of the head with two red lights embedded in it, to act like the beak and eyes of a pterodactyl and held in place by large grey bolts and from the back is a large blue metallic crest. the eyes are all covered by an orange visor and the rest is silver over the mouth.

 **AIR-PTERA.**

 **PTERODACTYL-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Select Corp..**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Bomb Attack.**

And each one of them, are carrying rather large bombs, by holding them with two handles located at the top of the bombs.

And they aren't the only ones, on the ground are twice as many Medabots on the ground, and are split evenly into two different types.

One of them stays inspection from a brachiosaurus. The legs of these Medabots are actually tank treads, that are coloured blue, with thick yellow armour over the top. The rest of the lower body is covered in, thick white armour, with some blue parts at the front. The torsos are all covered in yellow plated armour, with blue collars. The shoulders are oranges and expand outwards with rectangular pieces, but have three blue circles on each and on the bottom of both shoulder parts, has rectangular blue piece a coming, with two grooves on each side. The upper arms are bare if any armour, and is instead covered by greyish green cloths. He forearms and over the wrist area is thick yellow armour. They don't have any hands, in their places are pieces of dark blue armour that look like two gun barrels that have been merged together. The neck of theses kinds of Medabots is very long, longer than the rest of it's body and bends forward slightly. The back of the neck is covered in yellow plated armour and white cloth covering the front. The heads are covered in yellow helmets, with blue piece of armour on the top to act as a crest. They have silver mouthpieces and platings on the forehead and red visors.

 **LANDBRACHIO.**

 **BRACHIOSAURUS-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Select Corp..**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Lasers.**

The third kind of Medabots complete a dinosaur theme as it is based a Tyrannosaurus Rex. The legs of these Medabots are rather unique. They don't have any feet, instead they have three dark orange pieces on each foot. On on the front and two on both sides, the pieces curve slightly and give them a wider base. The legs are a dark green with two long bumps on the front and they bend back like actual T-Rex legs, with the upper legs being equally dark green and have heavy armour over them. The rest of the lower body is covered in dark grey armour, with only a small section of dark orange, triangular armour one the bottom of it. They all have large triangular pieces of dark green armour that have dark orange tips, attached to the back, acting as a tail. Most of the upper torsos are covered in dark green armor, except for the top of the front, which has two square shaped piece of dark orange armour plates covering it. The shoulders are dark green and are mostly round, except for the top, which have pieces sticking out, with thicker pieces at the ends and each have two small orange spikes coming out from. Giving them the vague appears of small arms. The upper arms are different from the rest of the body as they have thing silvery armour. The forearms, are much different as they are covered in thick dark green armour. None of them have any kind of hands, instead they all have thin grey rods that intersect with larger rods that have very thick dark orange tubes attached to both ends. The heads are all identical most of the head are covered in dark green armour, with added platings in the front forehead and the back of the head, with two small screws in the back acting as eyes and gaps at the front for nostrils. There are also two extra stripes of armour over the middle of the top of their heads and the mouthpieces are all a cream colour, to act as the lower jaws. The eyes are all covered by violet visors.

 **ATTACK-TYRANO.**

 **TYRANNOSAURUS-TYPE.**

 **MEDAFIGHTER: Select Corp..**

 **SPECIAL ATTACK: Laser.**

All of the Air-Pteras fly over the still Giganko and as they do they all drop their bombs onto the giant as once they hit and explode, the Attack-Tyranos and LandBrachios all let loose all their firepower. Completely bombarding the colossus, as the flying Medabots continue to dope, the explosives from above and the T-Rex themed Medabots fire lasers out of the large orange tubes that replace their hands, whilst the long necked Medabots shoot their blasts from the twin barrels that act as replacements for their hands. Finally after several hundred, if not thousands of laser blasts and explosions all hammer onto the enormous Weapon-Type Medabot, covering it is a thick smoke could, that completely obscures the Goliath of a Medabot from sight.

Back with the humans if the Select Corp., They are all frantically working at their stations.

"Men, what is the status of that thing?" Asks the leader.

"Just a moment sir. We're waiting for the dust to clear, to confirm. But we're confident that we've stopped it." Report one of the operative.

"Good. Report to me when we can verify that." Responds their superior.

Back with Ikki and all the other are looking out of the copter at the giant Collen if smoke that covers the area that the massive Medabot, once occupied.

"Wow, dude! That was awesome!" Exclaims Rintaro, as his eyes practically sparkling as he saw the exposay of explosions.

"Wasn't that, kind of, overkill, boss?" Asks the tallest child of the group as he looks to his long banged leader.

"Their trying to destroy a Medabot the size of an office building, Spyke! They have to uses a lot of weapons!" States Samantha.

"Even so, I have a feeling that, it may have not been enough." Says Dr. Aki, as he white eyebrows dip slightly.

His words causes the second best Medafighter in the country to whirl around and look at him in shock. "Dr. Aki! You can't be serious! Nothing could have survived that!" States Koji.

"I'm afraid, it may not be as simple as it may appear, Koji." Sighs the bald doctor.

Erika, having a keen eye, sees something. "Guys look!" Shouts out the overall wearing girl.

They all look at the column of smoke, which is beginning to clear and they sees something surprising.

"What? How is that possible?" Questions Ikki, as his eyes widen in shock.

Back at the Select Corp., Headquarters, one of the operatives is looking at his screen and he lets out a startled gasp. Which the leader, what was standing nearby hears. He rushes over to that operative that gasped.

"What is it? Has something happened?" Asks the higher ranked man.

"Er, well, sir." Mutters the controller. He then swallows with a nervous gulp. "The dust has cleared, and…".

"And, what? What's going on?" Asks the leader of the Select Corp..

"That, thing, sir! It's still standing! In fact, it doesn't we even seemed damaged by that assault!" Reveals the lower ranked operative, as it shows on his screen, a totally fine Ciganko, as if it had never been attacked.

"That's impossible." Quietly mutters the helmeted wearing leader, as he staggered back in shock slightly.

In Dr. Meta-Evil's lair the diminutive mad scientist, is chucking as he watches the small army of Medabots in front of his gargantuan Mega-Emperor. "Well. Know that they've given me their best shot. It's only fair I return the favour." Says the monocle wearing man. He then starts to laugh madly as he hits few buttons on his chair.

Behind him Dark Kabuto growls out one word, "Pathetic.". All while he's glaring, but not at the Medabots in the screen, but at Meta-Evil himself. Even his Zecter is doing the same.

Back with Giganko, it raises both arm, as the antennas on its head and the upper attachments to the lower body all move and aim at the arm of dinosaur themed Medabots. With an unearthly roar it unleashes all its might. Firing missiles from the lower appendages and right arm and lasers from the antennas and left arm. The laser attack cut through the sky, effortlessly cutting down all the unfortunate Air-Pteras that got in the path of those four giant lasers. Whilst the burrage of giant missiles strike the group of ground bound Medabots with tramendous force, which results in huge explosions that rip through the LandBrachios and Attack-Tyranos. All the while the explosions causes the ground below them to be set alight, with the fires elumiminating, the colousus of a robot.

Not to far away on a cliff, all the MedaRiders are sitting on their bikes and watch the carnage unfold beneath them.

"Well, I guess we found out what exactly wiped out the dinosaur." Quips Gatack. But he gets a smack upside the head from TheBee, to who was standing behind him. The dark blue MedaRider cups his head, but has a sheepish look in his eyes. "Sorry. Just trying to lighten the mood.".

"We don't need to lighten the mood. What we need is stop that thing and to do that, we need a plan!" Stated KickHopper.

"Yeah." Agrees PunchHopper.

"And we all know who usually comes up with the plans." Says Drake, they then all turn to look at the oldest of them all. "So, Kabuto. I hope you have a plan to stop that thing.".

"I do. But, we have to act fast." Says the strongest MedaRider.

"Alright. But I have to wonder. How did that thing survive unscratched? Even with the relative thickness of the armour, all of those attacks and explosions should have done some damage. Yet, it was as if it was nothing." Says the yellow MedaRider.

"I actually have a theory for that. But first, Drake, I need you to scan that thing and see if you can find out what that things armour is made of." Says the crimson MedaRider. He then stares directly at the colossus. 'I hope I'm wrong. But in case I am, I can only hope my plan works.'.

"Okay." Hesitantly agrees the dragonfly themed MedaRider. He looks directly at the giant form of Giganko. His wing shaped visors glow several different colours as he looks through multiple different spectrum and he scans the thick armour. He finally finds the match and the results causes him to gasp. "N-no way.". The rest of the small group look at him with confusion, all except for Kabuto, who just gives his a slight glance, whilst Draco's partner turns to stare directly at the de facto leader of the group. "K-Kabuto…".

"I'm right, aren't I? It's armour isn't made out of M-alloy, but Meda-Steel!" States the blue eyed Medabot.

This revelation causes all of them to react in shock.

"What? So that thing is made of the same stuff as us?" Asks the shocked stag beetle based MedaRider.

"And the Worms. Which makes sense as both were made by the same person." Says his colour swapped counterpart. "But this won't stop us. I have a plan and it's our best, if not our only chance. So listen carefully.".

Back with Dr. Meta-Evil, he's chuckling even louder, before letting out a few calming breaths and stops. "Well, that was fun. But back to more important matters. Since I can no longer can see those accursed MedaRiders, I might as well go to the city and show them how powerful my Giganko truly is." States the vilnius scientist. But then he sees something out of the corner of the massive Medabots line of sight. "Oh, this could be promising.".

Near the towering Weapon-Type, a white TV helicopter is hovering in midair and it has three occupants. Two men and a woman. One of the men is the piloting and is wearing the traditional pilot uniform.

The second is a cameraman, dressed in black shoes, blue jeans, a thick dark green jacket over a white t-shirt. He also has a red baseball cap on backwards. He has a high power TV camera over his shoulder.

The only female, is a young woman, and rather attractive. She has short brown hair and matching eyes. She's wearing a violet blazer over a white dress shirt and matching shirt violet skirt and black heel shoes. In her right hand is a silver wireless microphone.

"Are you getting a good shot of that thing, Mark?" Asks the woman.

"Kind of hard to miss it, Mai. But are you sure it's safe to be here?" Asks, Mark.

"Oh, don't be such a worrywart, Mark. Sometimes if you want to get the big scoop you have to dive right in!" States Mai.

With the deranged scientist, he's looking at the white news copter, and chuckling slightly.

Dark Kabuto, feels uneasy at the chuckling. He stands up and walks over to stand next to the doctor, with his Zecter hovering next to him. "Dr. Meta-Evil! You can't be thinking of…" Begins the yellow eyed Medabot, but he's cut off by his leader.

"Don't worry, Dark Kabuto. I don't plan on hurting them, but I will allow them to watch and show the world the true power that is the genius of, me! Dr. Meta-Evil!" Exclaims the short man.

The shadow of the first Medabot, just shakes his head in disappointment, but in his eye is a small twinkle of relief.

"But, not before I have a chance to scare them a bit." Says the lab coat wearing, short man.

They causes the dark MedaRider's eyes to widen only slightly in shock.

Back at the still flaming woods, The giant version of Mega-Emperor slowly turns it's head to look towards the newscopter. Which the three occupants easily notices.

"Oh, no." Mutters Mei.

But before the giant Medabot could do anything, a bang sound is heard, and a small explosion occurs in the side of Giganko's head. Whilst it doesn't do any actual damage, it does succeeds in getting the giant's attraction. The goliath of a Medabot, turns and sees that the shot had came from Kabuto, who has his Kunai Gun in gun mode and aimed directly at the Colossus's head.

In his lair, the dark helmeted elder is chuckling lowly. "So, Kabuto, wishes to face my beast alone? Well, then let him." Says the creator of the Worms.

Beside him, the black, Beetle-Type Medabot just rolls his yellow eyes. 'For, such a genius, he is truly a fool. He can't even see that it's a trap, set by Kabuto. Not that I'm complaining. Only I will have the honour of defeating him.' Thinks the Dark counterpart of the red MedaRider.

Back with Kabuto, he watches the mountain of a Medabot turns to him and aim the antennas on his head right at him. 'Good. All his attention is focused on me, this will allow the others time to get into position.' Thinks the red Medabot. 'But, it's about time I get moving myself.'. "Clock Up.". He then hits the pad on the side of his belt, but something strange happens.

 **"ERROR."**

"WHAT?" Questions the blue eyed MedaRider, as he stares at his belt. He then looks back up and sees that the antenna have aligned, and are aimed at him. Acting on instinct he leaps as far away as possible and just in time to avoid getting hit by the huge laser.

Once he recovers and gets to his feet, he hears Gatack's voice over their comms. "Kabuto, what happened? Why didn't you enter Clock Up like planned?" Asks the stag beetle based robot, over the comms.

"I tried. But unfortunately something, happened that caused it to malfunction." Responds the red MedaRider.

"Really? What could it have been?" Asks Drake, over the same comm.

"I have an idea, but I need to asks Akago." Says Kabuto. 'So, any Ideas?' Asks the oldest Medabot, through a sort of telepathic connection to his Zecter.

'Yes. I'm detecting some strange form of energy originating from that beast, it seems to be interrupting the extra energy used for entering and maintaining Clock Up.' Mentally Responds the small red metal beetle.

"Well, Evidently the reason Clock Up is not working is because that monstrosity is emitting some kind of energy that disables it." Resorts the crimson beetle based Medabot.

"Well, that's inconvenient. Has the plan changed, now that we can no longer uses clock up?" Asks the voice of the swordmaster of the group.

"It remains the same. Only we have to do it at normal speed. I know it's more dangerous, but I believe that we can do it!" States the legendary Undefeated Medabot.

In the secret lair of the head of ZECT, the red circuit detailed Medabot looks at the sitting man in shock and anger, with his black Zecter hovering just behind it's partner.

"What was that? How come Kabuto wasn't able to activate his Clock Up?" Questions the black MedaRider.

"Why it's quite simple. I couldn't create a Clock Up system that was powerful enough to allow Giganko to enter Clock Up, and I knew that it couldn't compete with the speed of the MedaRiders in Clock Up. So I created the Clock Down System. It's made so that no one within a ten mile area can activate or retain Clock Up and once I made one I implanted into Giganko." Explains the only human in the room.

The yellow eyed, black duo look at him in shock before they turn back to stare directly at the screen, with Dark Kabuto's fists clenched tightly.

Then Giganko fires out all eight missiles from its right arm at the first Medabots, who let's out a deep growl from frustration. He then does something unexpected. He leaps forward and lands on one of the missiles, and then he leaps of that to another and another until he finally reaches the last on and he jumps from that one from to the head of the Giant Medabot. "Well, that should have given them all the time they need to get into position." Mutters the rhino beetle themed MedaRider. He then has a small flashback to when he explained his plans.

"Firstly we have to disable the legs of it. TheBee, you, Drake and the Hoppers have to do that. Aim for the middle of the lower body, if you destroy that it should disable the rest of it's lower body. After they are done we have to stop that monster's arms. Sasword, Gatack, that will be your job. And I'll attack the main body. Hopefully all the damage from these attacks will be enough to stop that beast." Explains the oldest Medabot.

"But how can we be sure that we'll be able to penetrate the thick Meda-Steel armour?" Asks TheBee.

His leader only says one thing, which causes them all to react in shock. "I know it's risky. But, I don't see how else we can do it. I believe we can, no, we have to do it." States the old partner of the Phantom Renegade.

He ends his flashback and takes a calming breath. "Everyone! Know!" Yells out the strongest MedaRider.

From behind Giganko, the Hopper brothers are standing.

"Ready little brother?" Asks the dark green MedaRider.

"Ready big bro." Responds the brown MedaRider.

Both them grab a hold of the handle of their Zecters and say, ""MedaJump!"" Calls out the two brothers as they pull the handles all the way across.

 **""MEDAJUMP.""**

Energy travels from their Zecters to their limbs that hold their golden hopper like legs and both leap high into the sky.

"Let's do it, Punch Hopper!" Shouts out the red eyed brother.

"Got it, KickHopper." Replies the grey eyed MedaRider.

Then both of them get covered in their respective aura of the MedaForce. The energy is condensed into their Zecters and travel to either their right arm or left legs, causing them to glow their signature colours. They then call out in unison ""MedaForce Kick/Punch!". They then flip the handles back, with Puncher and Kicker echoing them.

 **"MEDAFORCE KICK."**

 **"MEDAFORCE PUNCH."**

The two of them are the falling at high speed with their energised limbs extended forward and they hit the middle of the giant Weapon-Type's extended lower body and the instant they torch the golden legs spring open. Then a mighty emerald and bronze explosion occurs, casing and the colossus to gasp in pain, as the twin MedaRiders to leap out of the explosion and lands back on the ground, next to the light blue and yellow MedaRiders. The smoke clears and shows there's now a dent in the armour.

Mai and her group is looking at this in shock. She then brings her microphone up. "Are you seeing this at home folks? First a mysterious red Medabot appears and is able to distract the giant monster and know two more have arrived and have actually damaged that thing and, wait something else is happening right now." Reports the short haired woman.

On the ground, the black and yellow striped Medabot had leaped, but since he didn't have the jumping power of the brothers, he could only reach the tail end of the giant. He then quickly rushes forward and just before he reaches the large dent, he jumps high and his body is coated in his yellow MedaForce aura, it then gathers and condenses in side Stinger, which causes him to glow a strong yellow. "MedaForce Sting." Says the serious Medabot, as he hits the red button on the back of his Zecter.

 **"MEDAFORCE STING."**

The yellow energy of the MedaForce condescended in front of the Stinger in the form of a large cone. The cone then starts spinning at a rapid rate making it akin to a drill.

In the head of Giganko, Kabuto watches the spinning energy drill. "Huh. Where have I seen that before? It looks so familiar." Mutters the red MedaRider. He then just shrugs his shoulders. "I'll think about that later.".

The wasp based Medabot, then plunged the tip of his MedaForce Stinger into the center of the dent and with a loud roar, the tip penetrates the armour causes a yellow explosion, widening the hole in the armour. He lands back and then leaps back as far as he can go. "Drake, finish it!" Orders the black and yellow striped MedaRider.

"Right, TheBee." Responds the silvery MedaRider. He then turns to the brothers. "Launch me.".

"Okay." Says PunchHopper.

"Right." Replies KickHopper.

The gunslinger the does a backflip, after the two brothers lock their hands together and the dragonfly themed MedaRider's feet land in their hands and with all the strength they have left to throw Gon's guardian high into the sky, even higher that the top of Giganko. He is on the back in the ground, he then is covered in his own light blue aura, but that quickly channeled into Draco, who's being held tightly in his right hand. He then flips around and with his left hand flips up and lowers the wings of his partner and using the scope made he aims directly at the hole made by his comrades. Once he has the target in his sight he says one thing. "MedaForce Shooting.". He then pulls the grip at the tail of his Zecter.

 **"MEDAFORCE SHOOTING."**

The power of the MedaForce is focused into a large glowing ball of sky blue energy, but continues to condenses until it is only the size of Drake's hand. He then pulls the trigger and at breakneck speed the orb of sky blue energy shoots forward and enters through the gap made by his teammates a moment later it explodes, causing light to come from the opening and several more openings to be blown open and the goliath Medabot let out a roar of pain, as the colour of his legs seem to dull considerably.

Drake then lands, but is forced to roll to recover, before he gets back to his feet.

"Well, they did their job. Know it's time we do ours." Says the swordsmaster of the MedaRiders, as he prepares he sword.

"Right." Agrees the dual blade wielder.

The two of them then leap into the air, as they are covered by the power of the MedaForce, coloured in their respective hues. Sasword condenses it into Sasori, whilst Gatack send the power directly to his twin blades, causing them all to glow brightly. First Sasword hit the buttons of Sasori's stinger after shouts: "MedaForce Slash.".

 **"MEDAFORCE SLASH."**

The katana like blade glows a bright royal purple, he then starts with a diagonal slash, to which sends out a crescent shaped wave of energy and then slashes a second time, sending another arc of purple energy that crashes into and combines with the first creating an 'X' shape. "Version X!" Announces the green eyed MedaRider.

At the same time the navy MedaRider shouts out, "MedaForce Cutting!". He then connects his two blades and the energy of the MedaForce bursts out creating humongous versions of the blades that mimic the real ones, as the blades echo.

 **"MEDAFORCE CUTTING."**

He then stabs the tips of the giant energy scissors into the right shoulder of Giganko and with viable effort, causes the handles apart and that causes the giant energy blades to rip through the armour, as the flying sword attack struck into the opposite shoulder. Both attacks do major damage. Not enough to completely disable the arms, but enough to cause the Giganko to, once again roar out in pain.

"Everyone's done their part, now I have to finish this." Says the oldest member of the MedaRiders. He then jumps towards the two other blade using MedaRiders. "Sasword! Gatack!".

"On it Kabuto." Responds the two sword using MedaRider.

"Alright." Adds Sasword.

The two of them cross their blades together, whilst still in midair. With the crimson MedaRider using it as a foot hold and jumps off it, aiming directly at the giant's chest. During his flight he summons the power of the MedaForce, as the crimson energy covering his body, but he focuses it into Akago on his belt and he hits the top three legs of his Zecter companion.

 **"1**

 **2**

 **3."**

He then pulls the horn of the glowing Zecter back. "MedaForce Kick." Declares the large horned Medabot. He then flips his partner's lever like horn all the way back.

 **"MEDAFORCE KICK."**

Then crimson energy travels from the belt straight to his horn and causes his blue eyes to shine brightly and from his front horn and then goes directly into his right leg, causing it to glow a dazzling crimson red. He then let's loose a mighty roar as he strikes the chest of the giant metal monstrosity. When his glowing red right foot hits Giganko's chest is causes a powerful explosion that makes the giant Medabot yell out in agonising pain from the strike, with the force also sending Kabuto backward through the air and allows him to land next to the purple and dark blue MedaRiders. With the four other MedaRiders, all run over, to stand alongside their comrades as the look at the battered goliath, as it remains battered and hunched over.

"Is it over?" Asks the golden trimmed MedaRider.

"Not yet." Replies the red armoured Medabot, as he looks at the mountain of a Medabot.

"At least it can no longer move." Says the silvery blue armoured Medabot.

In his secret lair Dr. Meta-Evil, is practically seething at the evident defeat of his biggest creation. But the dark duo are looking rather smug.

"Looks like the mighty Giganko, may not be as powerful as you said it was, Doctor." Comments the black MedaRider.

The short man, gives the evil Medabot as rather harsh glare, but it ineffective. "I won't count my creation out, just yet. There's still one more trick it has up it's, metaphorical sleeves." Counters the deranged scientist. He the his a button located on the arm of hi chair.

Back with the good MedaRiders, they are all still tired from using their new MedaForce enhanced Meda-attacks.

"So what are we going to do exactly? Just wait here until that thing finishes it nap?" Asks Gatack.

"We have to wait. We used up most of our energy to do this much damaged. Besides at least we have been able to disable it's legs. It can no longer advance." Says Sasword.

They then hear a strange hissing noise.

"What's that noise?" Wonders the younger Hopper.

They all see that the noise is coming from the prone form of the damaged colousus. The then see the the front of its insect legs open up and out step two humanoid legs, with huge black feet, thick foreleg armour that are dark green in the light and the thighs are silvery grey, it then raises it's head again as the elite visor glows brightly.

"You've got to be kidding me." Mutters the elder brother of the Hopper duo.

The two green antennas on the top the beast's head align quickly and fires off the laser blast.

But a moment before Kabuto recognises this easily and causes his light blue eyes to widen. "Everyone move!" Calls out the strongest MedaRider.

They all react on almost instinct and leap back, just in time, as a moment later the laser beam hits the ground the superpowered Medabots once we're on and causes a large explosion. Unfortunately the explosion creates a powerful shockwave that hits the seven rainbow Medabots dealing them all some major damage and setting the ground alight with flames. All seven Medabots are laying on the ground, but their Medals haven't ejected, meaning they are still functional.

The oldest Medabot let's out an audible groan. "Guys. Er. Can any of you, get up?" Asks the Crimson Medabot.

"No. We're too weak. We used to much energy in those attacks." Responds Sasword as he lays on his back and his sword is stuck in the ground not to far from him.

Drake is just able to turn his head enough to see that the giant Medabot has turned away and is walking towards the city. "No. We couldn't stop it. Even with all our powers. We still can't save those we love." Sadly mutters the light blue eyed MedaRider, whose weapon and partner also pay farther away from him.

The crimson red Medabot closes his eyes and clenches his fists tight as she is forced to lay on the ground.

Back with the kids, adults and other Medabots, they have all moved closer towards the MedaRiders and see that they are all on the ground, almost defeated.

"Oh no!" Gasps Karin, as she sees the prone forms if their friend between the flames.

"I can't believe it." Says Erika.

"Drake." Queitlt says Gon, as she sees that silvery Medabot is laying on the ground.

"Oh man! Even those guys can't beat that thing. What should we do?" Questions the dark blue shirt wearing boy.

"Shut up Spyke. Panicking won't do anything and besides they still have their Medals in them and that means they can still fight!" States Samantha.

"I won't be so sure of that. Even from this distance it's obvious. They're exhausted. They can't even stand up." Says Dr. Aki.

Ikki, looks down at his own partner. "We have to go down there and help them!" Says the red shirt wearing boy.

"We can't, Ikki it's too dangerous." Warns Koji.

"He's right. Not only are the flames too hot to get down there, without risking our safety. But if we get any closer than this we risk that monstrosity targeting us." Adds the Phantom Renegade, as he continues to pilot the helicopter.

The ponytailed boy just let's out a frustrated growl. "Kabuto! Don't Give Up! GET UP!!!" Shouts the young Medafighter.

Down below the loud sound originating from the young boy, is heard by the oldest Medabot.

"Ikki?" Wonders the rhinoceros beetle based Medabot. Kabuto the forces his blue eyes open and looks up. He sees both his past and present partners and the rest of his friends, plus his suttegent little sister. "That's right. I can't give up and I have to keep going.". He then puts his hands on the floor and forces himself up to his feet, although he has a bit trouble staying up properly.

"What are you doing, Kabuto?" Asks the purple Medabot, as he watches the defacto leader of the MedaRiders get to his feet.

"We cannot give up. Not as long as we function. There are people out there, our friends, our family and all the innocent people that have put their hope in us." States the legendary Medabot.

The rest of them look at their older comrade. Then their eyes all sharpen.

"He's right." Agrees the purple arachnid based Medabot, as he forces himself back to his feet. "There are those we still have to fight for.".

"Our friends." Says the navy MedaRider, as he thinks of the kids, whilst getting to his feet and moves to stand next to Kabuto, with Sasword on the other side.

"Our family." Adds the dragonfly themed MedaRider as he thinks of the little girl he traveled with. He then pushed himself up and stands next to Gatack.

"And the innocent, we swore to protect." States TheBee, as he also stand back up and stands next to Drake.

"We have a mission to accomplish." Begins KickHopper, as he starts to stand up.

"And we will." Finishes PunchHopper as he also get up and the two brothers stand next to Sasword, completing the line up of the MedaRiders.

"We may have failed to protect Dr. Hushi and those who came before. But from now on we'll never let anyone down, ever again!" Declares the middle Rider.

In that moment all their Rider Medals glow brightly, as their are covered in their respective auras. Which grow into columns of energy.

The intense shine from the seven pillars of light is enough to attract the attention of Giganko, which stops in it's tracks and turns around to gaze at the columns of light that span into the heavens above.

At the secret location of the head of both ZECT and the Rubberrobo Gang, the small man is looking at the scene in shock, whilst Drake Kabuto only has his eyes open slightly in surprise.

Mai and the rest of the TV crew are shocked to silence as they sees the power of the Rider's MedaForce.

In the Medabot Corporation owned helicopter, they are all looking at the grand power of the Rare Medals.

"Wow. It's the, MedaForce." Gasps the second best Medafighter in Japan.

"But how? They shouldn't even have the energy to stand up. How are they able to summon the MedaForce?" Questions the older man.

"Isn't it obvious, Dr. Aki? The MedaForce is brought forth by positive emotions. The determination and will the MedaRiders are putting towards defending everyone is so great that it has allowed them to regain the energy needed to activate the MedaForce." Explains the white masked man.

Back at the glowing Medabots the pillars of lights con condense into seven energy spheres. The orbs of energy then seem to be attracted to each other and as the touch the seven sphere start to meld and merge, until the have become a single orb of rain rainbow energy that twice the size of any of the MedaRiders. And on one pulse of energy they fully merged and it becomes a huge white light, energy sphere, with the shockwave putting out all of the fires. And the MedaRiders roar out in unison.

 **"""""""MEDAFORCE""""""'**

Then the large orb turns into an equally lathe beam of energy that heads straight for Giganko.

The gargantuan Mega-Emperor only has time to let out a startled cries before the top of it's body is engulfed in the huge white energy beam. But it only lasts for a few more seconds before it ceases leaving the battered and beaten upper body. The monstrous Medabots could only let lose a single pain filled groan, before it just hunches forward and the huge panel on it's back pops up and the Medals ejects out from it and falls into the forest below.

Mai, her cameraman and the pilot are looks at it in shock. But the female reporter is able to recover first. "Are you seeing this, at home? These seven Medabot have been able to actually been able to stop that monster. It's incredible!" Remarks the young woman, into her microphone.

The cameraman zooms in on the triumphant MedaRiders, as the sun rises in the background and the light shines onto them.

Above them the helicopter that is owned by Dr. Aki lowers itself down towards the oldest Medabot.

"Kabuto!" Cries out Ikki.

The oldest of all the man-made Medabots look up at his partner. "Ikki." Softly says the red MedaRider. Unfortunately he then let's of a groan, as his eyes close and he falls to the ground. With the other MedaRiders doing the same a moment later.

At his secret location, Dr. Meta-Evil is gripping the arms of his chair as he glares at the static that fills his screen.

"Well, Doctor. Looks like your great creation was still not match for Kabuto and the other MedaRiders. I've said it once and I'll say it again. The only one who can defeat Kabuto. Is me!" States Dark Kabuto.

"Ha. Don't think so highly of yourself just yet. Dark Kabuto. I still have a few more trike up my sleeve." Counters the monocle wearing man, causing the yellow eyed MedaRider to glare at him.

Later Kabuto is cracking his eyes open and sees ikki's worried face. But that quickly changes into a happy one. "I-Ikki?" Quietly wonders the reawakening Medabot, as he notices that Akago is floating right next to Ikki.

"Well, about time you woke up, old buddy." Comes a familiar voice.

The Beetle-Type MedaRider turns to look at the source of the voice and sees not only Gatack, but the rest of his friends.

"Gatakr. Everyone. Er… How long was I out?" Asks the strongest of the MedaRiders, as he gets to his feet.

"A few hours. It's almost noon. To be honest most of us have just woken up ourselves." Admits Drake, as he stands next to Gon and Draco, who's flying next to him.

"He's correct. But there is still one question left, that I think you can answer and that is where are we?" Asks Sasword, as he stands by Koji and Sumilidon.

"Where are w…" Kabuto quietly begins to wonder, before he finally takes note of his surroundings and realises that they are in the Rare Medal containment room at the Medabot Corporation. He then turns to look at Doctor Aki. "Dr. Aki, why are we here?".

"I figured that it would be the best place we could be to explain everything." Responds the bald man.

The first Medabot just let's out a annoyed sigh.

"So, Kabuto, what is this place? And what are those things in these canisters? They almost look like Medals." Says Erika.

"That's because they are Medals. Rare Medals to be exact and they are the same kind you found in the ruins." Reveals the blue eyed MedaRider.this causes the kids, and all other Medabots to gasp. "I know that you are surprised. But let me explain and to do that I have to start at the beginning. And by that I mean when Dr. Hushi first found the Rate Medals. He was originally an archaeologist, with a degree in robotics also. Anyways during one of the archaeological digs, they find something they never could have imagined. They found ruins dated back to before mankind ever could have walk this earth. In inside they found hieroglyphics and murals depicting advanced robots. They also discovered ancient Medals, some fossilized and others in better condition. Dr. Hushi discovered that these Medals were the power source of the ancient robots, but also held each of the consciousness or soul of each of the individual they powered, though he could never figure out here they came from. From there Dr. Hushi found a way to recreate the bodies from what he could gather from the ruins and others like it and after restoring one of the more well kept Medals he put in and that was how I was born. Later he did the same with six other Medals and created the MedaRiders, or at least our previous forms. Later Dr. Aki had taken Dr. Hushi's data on the Medals, to start cloning them and mass-producing them, with Dr. Hushi's consent of course. But there were still some of the ancient Medals, which had been restored that were loss in the countless clones. These became known as the Rare Medals and that is where the Rare Medals and all Medabots came from." Explains the strongest MedaRider.

"But, wait. I know I don't have any memories from that long ago. So how can that be?" Wonders Gatack.

"Doctor Hushi came up with a theory regarding that. He theorized that after so many millennia the memories and even the whole personality embedded in the Medals either eroded away or have been sealed by time." Replies Doctor Aki.

"So we either have amnesia or we just forgot everything of that time. Is that right?" Asks TheBee, with Stinger floating to his right.

"As close as we could figure. That's right." Confirms the oldest human in the room.

"Wow." Gasps Erika. But then she sees that her childhood friend is looking rather sad. "Hey, Ikki. Why do you look so down? This has to be the coolest thing we've ever heard! You should be ecstatic!".

"Yeah I know that Erika. But, it's just that. Well, I'm just kind of down that because of this, we couldn't have gotten back to third place and that means we won't be able to go the World Robattle Championship." Sighs the ponytailed boy.

He didn't see that his partner is looking at him with a slight confused expression. Before his eyes soften slightly. "Are you sure of that Ikki?" Wonders the strongest MedaRiders. "Have you actually checked the rankings?".

"Er. Well, no. I haven't actually. Just didn't want to see it." Admits the ten year old Medafighter.

"Well, let's just do it, okay? Just humour me." Says Kabuto. He then turns to his creator's old apprentice. "Dr. Aki, do you have a laptop or something like that?".

"Yeah. I brought one just in case. Here, let me get it." Responds the lab coat wearing man. He then picks up a black laptop that is laying next to one of the canister. He then hands it to the first Medabot.

"Thank you." Thanks the beetle based Medabot. He then kneels down and actives the portable computers and quickly go to the rankings webpage. And he is visibly pleased at what he sees. "Take a look, Ikki.".

The young Tenryou leans down to look at the screen, and his eyes widen in shock. "But how?" Asks the red shirt wearing Medafighter.

On the screen shows the final rankings. Hikaru and Koji keep their positions and in third, is Ikki and Kabuto.

"It's simple. Whilst our match with Hikaru and Arcbeetle was interrupted. The Seaslug or rather Seymour Slugbottom, had challenged us under his real name. Even if Mr. Referee hadn't official called the match, as he was there it counted as the last victory we needed." Explains the third ranked Medabots.

"And that means…" Starts the now third best Medafighter in the country.

"That's right. We're going to the World Robattle Championship." States the crimson MedaRider.

 **Today the MedaRiders defeated Giganko, with Ikki and Kabuto regaining third place**.


End file.
